A Matter of the Heart
by 7sodeno shirayuki7
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki tires to run away from her old life. But when she meets Sawada Tsunayoshi she realizes that she is being dragged into the same thing she has been trying to run away from. COMPLETE
1. new beginning

This is my first fanfic, I wanted to if I can be good writer so I am writing fanfics to practice. Please don't get mad at me for making the characters a little OOC. Rukia will participate in the ring conflict, so a new ring will be created. Don't be angry.

This is a crossover from Bleach to KHR

Also you should already know, but I do not own KHR or Bleach, I wish I did but I don't, give the creators their hard earned credit.

Summary: Rukia is trying to run away from her brother and her old life. She feels like she can't trust again, but that changes when she goes to Namimori middle. Suddenly, she joins the same thing that she is trying to run away from.

* * *

Chapter 1: New beginning

Rukia sat up in her bed slowly, brushing back her messy hair with her fingers. She threw back the covers and walked over to her closet, changed, and went to the kitchen to get her breakfast. Cereal tumbled into a shining bowl, and Rukia sighed.

"I hope I can get away from my old life… if only for a little while."

As she ate, she thought about her old life. There were guns, and so many weapons, so many losses, and deaths, too. She told her older brother, the boss of the Kuchiki family, that she didn't want to kill anymore, that she didn't want to cause any more deaths, and that she didn't want to cause any more pain, but the only thing that came from that was the deaths of her friends. She couldn't stand it anymore, and she ran, ran from her old life to try to start a new one. She decided to attend a _normal_ middle school to distract herself from her problems.

Rukia snapped out of her memories and dumped her bowl into the sink. It was the first day of school for her, and she didn't want to be late. She ran out the apartment and slammed the door behind her, making sure to lock it and started running to get to the school.

"VOOOH!" yelled a voice, making Rukia stop and turn to look for the source of the sound. A half-naked boy thundered past her, a ferocious expression on his face, screaming at the top of his lungs. "I'm going to confess to Kyoko with my dying will!!"

"Wh-what the hell was that?!" Rukia said, staring after the half-naked boy. She shook her head and told herself to forget it, reminding herself not to get attached to anyone, because that would just result in more and more pain in the end.

'_Besides,' _she thought, _'I don't want to get involved with a guy like that!'_

Rukia felt nervous as she got closer and closer to the school and her heart pounded as she read the pale yellow sign that read: Nanimori Chuu. She breathed in, intoxicated with the scent of sakura, and she looked up at the clear blue sky, dotted with peaceful, aloof clouds. She stood like that for a minute, until a scream ripped through her thoughts.

The scream belonged to a girl and Rukia saw the same boy she had seen just a few minutes ago.

"Hey!" Rukia called out to the kid. "Are you okay? Why are you in your underwear?"

The spiky-haired brunette looked at Rukia and blushed crimson. She stared at him, thinking, _'I can't believe there's someone shorter than me…'_

"Oi, lame-ass Tsuna!"

A small baby appeared before the half-naked boy and held out a fresh set of clothes for him. Rukia stared at the baby for a while, thinking that the baby's face looked oddly familiar. A green chameleon sat on the rim of the child's fedora, further adding to her suspicions, but what made everything click was the yellow pacifier that dangled from his neck.

"Reborn!" 'Tsuna' cried, "What did you do to me?!"

_Oh, no! It's the one with the yellow pacifier; Reborn! Nii-sama must have sent him to get me. What am I going to do? I have to escape!_

Rukia dashed away towards the school, leaving behind Tsuna and Reborn. She stopped when she saw a tall black-haired man, who had a cloth labeled _disciplinary committee_ pinned to his sleeve. On his face was an expression that could match even the wolves of the wild.

Rukia shivered, thinking, _He's scary… I should avoid him when I can…_

x-x

As soon as Rukia found her first class, she sat down in a random desk. Laughter filled the room, and she looked up, surprised at the sight of the person she wanted to see the least.

"Here comes underwearman!" one of the students jeered.

"Please go out with me!" mocked another. "What a loser."

"Confession of love," sang a guy.

"He's going to get dumped for sure," a girl scoffed.

"Mochida wants to avenge your honor with a kendo match," Rukia overheard a black-haired girl say to an uncomfortable orange-haired one.

x-x

It was lunch, and Rukia, wanting to get away from everything, found her way up to the rooftop, where she found Tsuna sitting by himself.

"Hi," Rukia greeted, as Tsuna turned to her. "I'm Kuchiki Rukia. I know you're Sawada Tsunayoshi, the underwear man. What are you doing here by yourself?"

"I eat lunch by myself every day," Tsuna said, frowning a little. "I've gotten used to it."

"Oh," Rukia said. She wanted to ask the boy so many questions, about Reborn, about why the Arcobaleno was there… but she didn't, because she wanted to forget everything. "Well… can I eat with you?"

Tsuna looked at Rukia in surprise. _'She… wants to eat with me… that's a first. No one wants to be friends with no-good Tsuna.' _Tsuna smiled and said, "Sure, why not?"

She sat next to him and for a while, there was just silence. "So, Sawada-san, are you going to go fight this Mochida guy?"

"No…" Tsuna said vehemently. "I'm not strong enough…"

"Tsuna-san… can I call you that?" Tsuna nodded and she continued. "Tsuna-san, you can't just run away… you've got to face things head on. If your heart is in the right place, then it won't matter if you win or lose.

'_Although running is what I'm doing myself. Oh well, anything to make him feel better.'_

"I guess you're right, Kuchiki-san. I should just try my best."

"Rukia is fine," she said.

"Okay, Rukia-san," Tsuna said, with a gentle and warm smile on his face.

x-x

As they arrived at the gym, Rukia couldn't help but wonder why this duel even started. She didn't understand why this was happening. She supposed it was for that girl, Kyoko, to avenge her.

"The price is Kyoko," said the older senpai. He was already ready, wearing a kendo outfit.

"Price?" cried the orange-haired girl indignantly.

'_What the hell? I want to beat the crap out of him!_' Rukia snarled in her mind. _'Who does he think he is, treating women like they're trophies?!' _Rukia stepped forward, but reconsidered her situation and decided against it.

Mochida attacked Tsuna, who ran away from him, trying not to get hit. This went on for a while, Tsuna too scared to do anything, and Mochida jeering and swiping at him.

A gunshot rang out through the gym and a bullet imbedded itself into the middle of Tsuna's forehead. An orange flame shot up from that spot, and immediately…

"I AM GOING TO GET AN IPPON WITH MY DYING WILL!!" Tsuna roared.

Rukia had seen this before, and so, she wasn't as surprised as everyone else in the gym. Tsuna leaped at Mochida, knocking him over, and started ripping away at Mochida's hair, handful after handful. The referee raised his flag frantically, just as Tsuna pulled the last of Mochida's hair out of his skull.

There was silence in the gym for a moment as everyone gaped in shock, then…

"Way to go, Tsuna!" Rukia cheered. Immediately, the rest cheered for Tsuna, too.

"You were amazing, Sawada-san!" Rukia said, as Tsuna walked dazedly over to her.

"Can I call you Tsuna-kun instead?" Kyoko said, coming over as well. Tsuna nodded and she went on, "I don't think I introduced myself; I'm Sasagawa Kyoko, nice to meet you!"

Rukia just stared at Kyoko with wide eyes. _'She looks just like _her_… But, does this mean I can't run away from my problems?'_

"Kuchiki-san, are you alright?"

"Oh," Rukia said uneasily, snapping out of her thoughts. "Call me Rukia, and I'll call you Kyoko-chan." Kyoko nodded happily. "This'll be an enjoyable year!"

"Well," Kyoko said, smiling again. "See you later, Tsuna-kun, Rukia-san!"

Rukia glanced at Tsuna, seeing his foolish expression as Kyoko walked away. It was love, just love and Rukia smiled a twisted smile at the sight of him.

x-x

The rest of the day was great. The only thing that bothered Rukia was that Kyoko reminded her too much of her old best friend, Orihime, who had passed away.

Rukia walked home by herself and entered her apartment. She spent some hours dawdling around, doing her homework and such before it got dark. She entered her bedroom and looked out the window at the starry night, ready to go to bed. From her apartment, she could see most of the city; the lights, the buildings, the cars. She smiled as she changed in the dark and flopped onto her bed.

"Good night, Orihime…" she said under her breath. "I'll be free from my brother one day, so now I should enjoy my time here with Tsuna. Keep watch over him while you're up there… thank you… for everything."

She closed her eyes and as she wondered what would happen the next day, she drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Beta-ed by hokkyokusei; hopefully more of the first few chapters will be edited!

Please read and review! I will keep writing if I get some reviews, good or bad would be fine as long there are no mean comments I'm okay with it.


	2. Dream Meeting

Dream/Meeting

I do not own KHR or Bleach. Don't get mad at me if I make characters a bit OOC.

* * *

3. Dream/Meeting

"_Wait! Orihime! Don't go! You know if nii-sama finds you, you'll die!" _Rukia called after the long-haired girl. The girl turned, orange hair swirling around her.

"_Don't worry about me,"_ she said softly. A tear slipped down her cheek. _"I hope… I hope I can meet you again, in the next life."_

She turned once again and ran through the white doors that resembled an entrance to a temple. Glass symbols of the insignia of the Kuchiki family decorated the door: Lotus, Iris, Columbine, Magnolia, and Sakura. Rukia watched helplessly as Orihime swept past the doors. She grit her teeth and looked down at her feet and noticed something; a hair clip in the shape of a flower. She bent down to pick it up and just as her fingers brushed against it, a gunshot rang out from the doors.

"No!" Rukia screamed. "Don't go in there, Orihime!"

She snapped up; it was dark and the only thing she could see were the glowing numbers of her alarm clock which read 4:30 A.M.

She fell back onto her bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Not that same dream again… Why am I having that dream over and over again? Are you trying to tell me something, Orihime?" She closed her eyes. "I wish I could've done something… but it's too late now. She's dead and she won't come back."

She walked to her dresser and tugged open one of the drawers. Inside lay a black book and a small box. She reached for the box and took it into her hands gently and then lifted up the cover, revealing a flower-shaped hairclip. Underneath were two photos; one of her and Orihime together in the park, with strawberry ice-cream cones in their hands. Her master had taken that one while they were at the park; Rukia remembered that they were all having fun on that day. The other picture was of Orihime by herself, with a peaceful smile on her face.

"Well," Rukia decided suddenly, snapping the lid of the box back on, "I'm not going to sleep, so I may as well eat and get ready for school. I can draw people and places on the way."

Rukia quickly got dressed and hurried into the kitchen, where she poured herself a bowl of cereal and milk. She finished and shoved her dish into the sink and started walking.

She was on her way to the river when she spotted a tall, black-haired guy holding a baseball bat walking towards her. He had the same uniform as Rukia.

"Um…" Rukia said nervously. "Hi…"

She didn't know why, but every time she looked at the teen, she felt nervous.

"Yo!" the teen replied cheerily. "You must be the new transfer student, Kuchiki Rukia! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi!"

She looked at him strangely and found herself lost looking at his big goofy grin. After a moment she finally found some words to say.

"So, Yamamoto-kun," she said hesitantly. "Where are you going? It's not 7 yet."

"I'm on the baseball team," Yamamoto said, grinning. He tapped his bat against his shoulder and said, "I want to get some practice before school starts, and it's better to practice in the morning. What about you?"

"Oh," Rukia said, "I was going to go to the river to see the sunrise because I couldn't sleep. I wanted to draw it."

"So, you're an artist?"

"Yeah," Rukia said thoughtfully. "Not a good one, though." After a moment's pause, she said, "On second thought, can I walk with you? I'd like to talk a little while."

The baseball player grinned and nodded. Together, they walked to the batting cages.

They talked with each other while Yamamoto practiced until it was time to go to school. Rukia was tired, so as always, se snoozed off, but was woken up when the teacher walked in the classroom.

"Class," the teacher announced, "I want to introduce our new student. His name is Gokudera Hayato, he came here to study from Italy."

Rukia immediately sensed bad news, since she knew Gokudera Hayato to be 'Smoking Bomb Hayato.' Her heart pounded faster as Gokudera's scowling face and angry eyes scanned the class, but he paid no attention to her. Within a few steps, Gokudera was at Tsuna's desk and his leg shot out and flipped it over. Tsuna gave out a shriek while Gokudera turned and slumped down into his own seat. Rukia started to feel dizzy and she raised her hand.

"Sensei, can I go to the infirmary? I don't feel so well."

"Alright, Kuchiki, but get today's notes from someone."

She nodded and stepped out into the hallway and started walking to the infirmary.

"Kuchiki Rukia, from the Kuchiki family," a voice stated. Rukia, startled, looked around quickly. "Tell me, why did you run away?"

"Who's there?" Rukia demanded. "Answer me!"

The Arcobaleno, Reborn appeared before her, and at the sight of the tiny form, Rukia burst into tears.

"Why are you here?" she cried out. "Did nii-sama send you? Can't I live a peaceful life?"

"I'm not here for you," Reborn cut in. "I am here to train Sawada Tsunayoshi, the next heir to the Vongola family." Reborn stopped and smirked at Rukia's terror stricken face. "I am not going to take you back, but sooner or later they are going to come for you. You do know that, right"

"Yes…" Rukia said. "I… will be ready."

"So," the baby said, returning to his original question. "Why did you run away?"

Rukia bit her lip and stared at the emotionless baby. "I ran away because… my brother took my friend's life and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I wanted peace, even for a short time."

The baby huffed and said, "I will ask you no more questions, and I will put aside this topic for now, on one condition."

"Okay…" Rukia said, hesitantly. "I guess you can."

"Become part of Tsuna's family."

"Ehh?!" she shrieked before she finally collapsed.

* * *

Thanks for reading please review.

Beta-ed by hokkyokusei.


	3. Suicide Decision

I do not own any of the series Bleach nor KHR please pay respect to their creators. I'm just a fan.

Please put up reviews, I want to know if I am doing well on this story, also give ideas on what to write if you don't like this story.

Beta-ed by hokkyokusei

* * *

Suicide/decision

Rukia woke up finding herself in a small bed with curtains hanging around her. She turned her head and saw Kyoko sitting in a chair beside the bed. Surprised, Rukia jolted and fell head-first onto the floor.

"Oww," Rukia hissed, holding a hand to her injured head. Kyoko giggled.

"Rukia-san, you're so funny."

Rukia stared at Kyoko for a second before groaning and asking, "What happened? I can't remember anything after I left."

"Someone found you in the hall and carried you to the infirmary," Kyoko began to explain. "You've been here for a while. Here are the notes from the class you missed, Rukia-san."

"Thanks."

"There was a volleyball game that we won. It was all thanks to Tsuna-kun."

"I wish I could have gone and see it… oh well, I feel better now so I should say congrats to them."

"Well, they went home already. You've been asleep for the whole day. I stayed behind because I was worried."

"Thanks! Remind me later to repay you somehow for your kindness," Rukia said with a small smile.

"No, it's no big deal!" Kyoko said cheerily. "I did it to help you."

"Well, let's go home. I'm going to make some cake… do you want to come?"

"Um, no, sorry," Kyoko apologized, "I have to go home now with my onii-chan. I hope you can meet him soon."

"That's okay," Rukia said, smiling. "Another day, then."

x-x

The next day was the same as the rest of the boring days for Rukia: not paying attention in math, working on her English skills and having lunch with Kyoko and her friend, Hana-chan. After school, she saw Tsuna and Yamamoto out on the baseball field. She ran downstairs as fast as she could and caught up with the two.

"Yamamoto-kun, Tsuna-san, wait up!" she called after them. They turned around and waved when the saw her.

"Yo, Rukia!"

"Hey, Rukia-san!"

"So, I heard you both won the volleyball game!" Rukia said happily. "Congratulations!" _I should be happy,_ she thought,_ They are my friends and I should be happy._ "So, where are you going now?"

"Home," Tsuna said gloomily. "If I don't go home, I'm gonna get killed."

_I can't blame him. If Reborn was_ my_ home tutor, I would be petrified._ "I see… what about you, Yamamoto-kun?"

Yamamoto looked distracted for a second before he smiled a little tensely. "I'm going to the batting cages to practice like hell," he said. "See you guys later." He waved goodbye at the dumbstruck Rukia and Tsuna before jogging to the batting cages.

"What's he talking about, Tsuna-san?" Rukia asked worriedly.

"I… I'm not sure," Tsuna said hesitantly, looking after Yamamoto's fading form.

"Okay then," Rukia said, shrugging it off. "See you tomorrow, Tsuna-san."

x-x

The next day at school, the disaster occurred. As Rukia walked through the halls, she overheard fragments of girl's conversations which seemed to be revolving around Yamamoto.

"…hear? Broke his…"

"…way, really? He must be…"

Rukia was startled and started looking around for the spiky-haired baseball player. She spotted him at the door to the stairs leading to the roof. He seemed depressed as he turned the handle. Rukia was immediately worried and followed him without a second thought, but she kept her distance. She followed him up the stairs and onto the roof, and only when he leaped to the other side of the railing enclosing the rooftop did she see what he intended to do.

"Yamamoto-kun!" she screamed, startling the baseball-player. "What do you think you're doing?!"

They stared at each other for a long while, Rukia with bewildered anger in her eyes and Yamamoto with an emptiness in his.

"I have nothing left," he said finally. "Now I can't play baseball anymore, thanks to this." He looked to his broken arm then at Rukia.

"Yamamoto-kun you can't give up because of that!" she said. "You –"

"What do you know, Rukia?" he said darkly.

Rukia felt a boiling anger growing inside of her chest as she grew more and more frustrated with the way Yamamoto was acting.

"Fine then!" she fumed. "If you want to die, that's your problem, but at least show some consideration! Who do you think you're leaving behind?! Your parents and your friends!" She turned on her heel, and stormed past the sea of students that had gathered at the roof. Her hopes leapt up when she heard a familiar squeal of fear coming from the crowd.

_Yamamoto, you're stronger than this. Tsuna, please, please convince Yamamoto…_

"They will die, you know," said a flat voice.

Rukia stopped abruptly and turned to see the baby Mafioso. She was surprised, since Reborn always stayed with Tsuna.

"Reborn-san, what are you doing here?" she stuttered. "Aren't you supposed to help Tsuna-san?"

"Are you not willing to help them, Rukia?" the baby retorted.

"I tried," she said, her anger bubbling up again, "They wouldn't listen…" her voice trailed off and she looked with horror out the window. Yamamoto and Tsuna and just fallen past the floor she was on. Reborn shot a bullet from his gun.

"You know, if you save them, you will be considered as part of Tsuna's family."

"I… I will save them, because they are my family," Rukia said softly. "Bakudou no.4 Hainawa!"

From her fingers appeared a wave of light which she pointed at the two falling boys. Light shot out from her first two fingers in a rope of energy and wrapped around the boys. With all the determination she had, she pulled on the rope and shouted out, "Guardian of wind dances in this unjust world, raining petals from the north, south, east, and west! Bakudou no.18 sakura senpuu!"

A whirlwind of sakura petals swished around the two boys and gently let the down onto the ground. She dashed outside, tears flicking off her cheeks and blurring her vision, but she could still see them, and she was so glad she could see them because it meant she hadn't lost them.

"Nothing comes out of stupidity," said the taller teen sheepishly.

"I'm glad we're okay, Yamamoto," Tsuna said.

Yamamoto spotted Rukia and he said, "Rukia, I want to say I'm sor-"

Before he could finish, Rukia's hand struck him across the face.

"R-Rukia-san!" Tsuna gasped.

Rukia started crying again, as she said, "I don't want to see you in that condition again, understand? I was so worried about you… I don't want to see a friend die." Rukia wrapped her arms tightly around Yamamoto's middle, not wanting to ever let go of that friendly warmth. "Not again… never again."

"Rukia, I-" Yamamoto began to say, but his mind flashed back to what Rukia had shouted before.

"_Who do you think you're leaving behind?! Your parents and your friends!"_

His smile faded and he hugged her back. "I promise I won't do anything stupid like that again. I'm sorry I made you worry so much, Rukia."

The hug lasted a few moments, and when it finally ended, Rukia was blushing. Yamamoto looked down at her, smiling, and then noticed something around her neck. Curious and carefree, he asked, "Hey, Rukia, where'd you get that choker?"

A white, ribbon-like choker with a star on the front was wrapped around Rukia's neck.

"I'll explain later, but first, Tsuna you have to put on some clothes or else people will start thinking you're a pervert."

Tsuna's face turned beet red as he realized this was true and he squealed and ran into the school to get an extra set of clothes to change into. People laughed and called him hentai, but Kyoko just smiled at Tsuna.

Reborn adjusted his fedora and turned away with a smirk and said, "Welcome to the family, Yamamoto Takeshi, Kuchiki Rukia."

* * *

Please review.

Notes

Sakura senpuu – cherry blossom whirlwind


	4. Family Entrance Exam

Family Entrance Exam

Fanfic, don't own KHR nor Bleach. Please give credit to the creators of each of their shows. I want to thank madashes2ashes for helping me, by giving me tips. Go check out her stories of "_Flames and Family_".

Note; please don't mind the spelling

* * *

Family Entrance Exam

A few days passed since the incident and Rukia couldn't talk to Yamamoto while looking at him straight in the eye. Rukia walked to school by herself when she heard Yamamoto coming by and said.

"Yo, Rukia how you've been?"

It felt awkward since the roof incident, she couldn't look at him in the eye, but she had the courage to talk, and for her that was enough.

"I've been better, so how is your arm, Yamamoto?"

"It's been better, thanks for asking."

She feels like if all her heat went up to her face. She couldn't say anything. He noticed that she had a snowflake shaped hair clip tied to a string around her neck. The awkward silence was broken by the sound made by the black-haired teen putting his arm around Rukia, on the other hand started to turn red. "Rukia, what that on your neck?" The loud sound of two guys talking was what broke them apart as they approached Yamamoto and Rukia. It was Tsuna and Gokudera.

"Hi, Yamamoto, Rukia-san" Tsuna said while looking in the situation that they were in. Then Yamamoto let her go. Rukia waved at Tsuna and saw the guy next to him

"Tenth, who the hell is that bitch?"

That sentence triggered Rukia's anger. "Who are you calling that, you smoking bastard?"

"Gokudera-kun calm down, please respect her." Tsuna told Gokudera as he stood in between the two of them. The heavy smoking teen looked at Tsuna then came to his senses.

"Yes, tenth, my apologies." He said, giving a glare to both Yamamoto and Rukia, it seems he didn't like them very much.

"Gokudera, you have to get along with them, they are part of the family." Reborn said appearing in a Namimori uniform.

"Reborn, don't appear like that, you stand out." Tsuna said while looking at the baby then Gokudera ask.

Tsuna went ahead with Yamamoto and Rukia, leaving Gokudera alone with Reborn.

"Reborn-san you can't be serious, you can't expect a bitch and a baseball nut to protect the tenth? You are not considering them to be part of the family?"

"I am not considering them, they are already in the family."

"But, Reborn-san, I can't accept this."

"Then how about a test, for them to gain your trust."

"Ok, but what do you suggest Reborn-san."

Reborn smirk and told Gokudera to get Yamamoto to come to the schoolyard after school. And left with out saying a word.

x-x

After school, Rukia was with Tsuna, Kyoko, and Hana at Tsuna's house were working on their essays. When Reborn appeared and told Tsuna and Rukia to come to the schoolyard.

"Reborn-san, what is the matter?" Rukia asked Reborn knowing it would be bad news.

"Gokudera called out Yamamoto, it seems he wants to fight him"

With that comment Rukia and Tsuna went running to get to the schoolyard quickly, knowing Gokudera, he will blow Yamamoto up.

"I am sorry there is something that i must attend to." Rukia and Tsuna said in unison.

they ran out of the house before any of the girls could say something. They arrived to the empty schoolyard, since most students were in their club activities or they went home. They found the two teens in the middle of the schoolyard. It seemed that they were in a one-sided staring contest. It seemed that Gokudera was the only one playing.

"Gokudera, you know that frustration is caused by lack of calcium. You need to drink more milk." Yamamoto said.

Gokudera was about to pull a dynamite stick out, but then he saw Tsuna put the stick of dynamite away.

"Tenth, what are you doing here?"

Before he could explain Reborn appeared and by the way he appeared in that moment, it meant that there was going to be trouble.

"We are going to have a family entrance exam."

"Reborn, don't drag Yamamoto and Rukia into your little world, let them be normal students." Tsuna protested against Reborn, which earned him a kick in the face.

"Okay, sure so how do we play, little one" Yamamoto said while picking him up. When Tsuna saw that he only thought one thing on his mind.

"_When I even touch him he nearly kills me, but when Yamamoto carries him he gets all goody goody with him."_

"So, Reborn-san what is the exam." Rukia asked, since it was coming from Reborn it won't be that easy.

"Simple you two need to dodge whatever come towards you, but if you get hit its over and you fail." "_Good" _thought Tsuna if they fail they will be safe and not be within the mafia. But then Reborn burst his bubble.

"If you fail, it means death"

"Reborn that is not fair, Yamamoto, Rukia-san you don't have to do this."

"Oh one more thing, you must do this while protecting Tsuna, since he is the boss he has to protect you as you need protect him."

"Come on Tsuna its just a game, remember that we used to play cops and robbers." Yamamoto whispered to tsuna's ear, they all saw Reborn pulling out knives. "They are toys, so don't worry."

Yamamoto got ready and Rukia could still not believe that she was going through with this._ "I am running away for all of this, why am I going through with this?"_ She thought to herself.

"Because of our agreement the other day, remember, Rukia." Said Reborn looking at Rukia nodded on that comment.

"Hey, wait how did you know what I was thinking?" Rukia suddenly realized

"I can read minds."

"That makes sense then, lets start."

With those words he stared to throw knifes at the two of them. Yamamoto dodged knifes with ease. It is no surprise that he did since he had good reflexes from baseball. On the other hand Rukia isn't doing so well, she had some experience from her assignments, but she barely passed on every one of her assessments.

"Hiiee" Tsuna screamed as he barely dodged the knifes and was running along side Yamamoto."

"Looks like he is enjoying himself, Reborn-san." Gokudera told Reborn while looking at Yamamoto.

"Next is the machine gun, hitman training." He pulled out a machine gun and started to shoot at them he stopped and turned to Gokudera and said, "Why don't you join in Gokudera?"

"But Reborn-san"

"Just think about killing Yamamoto and do it."

The silver haired Italian pulled dynamite and said. "Too bad Yamamoto, but if this is what Reborn wants. Tenth dodge them please." He winked at Tsuna; Rukia thought to herself _'I wonder if Gokudera likes Tsuna-san a little to much.'_ Gokudera was throwing dynamite at them and Reborn was shooting at them with the machine gun.

"I guess I have no choice then, I hope this works." Rukia turned around while Tsuna and Yamamoto looked at her while running.

"Rukia where are you going, are you going to stop playing?" Yamamoto asked her while she was running in the opposite direction.

"Rukia-san what are you doing?" Tsuna asked, worried.

"Don't worry" Rukia looked at the two with a grin on her face. She looked at Gokudera and started chanting, "Spirits of the earth crying in vain as they see the blood left form the battlefield. Guardian of water fighting to his last breath, protector of 10,000 souls of light from the darkness, Bakudou No. 27 **tengoku tsuchi tate.** " A wall sprung up from the ground, the dynamite bounced from the wall and was heading for Gokudera and Reborn. Reborn dodged it with grace,_ 'from all that experience, who wouldn't do that' Rukia thought. _Gokudera barely dodged the dynamite explosion.

"What the hell was that?" Gokudera nearly yelling, confused

"So, it is true you have the power to create spells like that. Only something that the Kuchiki family can do." Reborn said with a smirk.

"K-Kuchiki family" Gokudera said with a shock

There was a long silence between the teens and the baby Mafioso. When another baby appeared on top of the roof yelling to the viewers on the ground. What surprised Rukia is that he has a missile launcher. The Afro and the horns along with the cow-print outfit made him look like a cow.

"The great Lambo-san is here. The Bolvino family gave Lambo-san this for being a good hitman, die Reborn."

Gokudera turn to Reborn and said "Bolvino, who's that? What should we do Reborn?"

"No one important, lets continue." Reborn said while he lifted his machine gun.

The little cow-like baby started crying "must…. to..lerate". Crying his eyes out. Lambo jumped inside a purple bazooka setting it off. Pink smoke came form the roof, when it cleared a man looks more mature than all of them appeared. Rukia didn't recognized who he was; until she looked at his head he had the same horns.

"My, my, what am I doing ten years in the past? Oh well, its time to kill Reborn, Thunder Set." Lightning came from the sky striking the horns. He fired the missiles towards Rukia, Tsuna, and Yamamoto. "Electro Cornata," the lightning redirected towards the missiles. While Gokudera began throwing dynamite at the baseball idiot, Reborn was about to fire a bazooka. As soon as Rukia saw this she ran to Yamamoto and Tsuna, she knew that it would be a miracle to dodge all of the attacks. Suddenly her the pin that belong to once her dearest friend started glowing form the back of her mind she swore her voice.

"_Santen Kesshun, I reject"_

There was a big explosion the moment she heard those words. Gokudera was looking at the explosion worried about his boss.

"Tenth"

As the smoke started to clear up, Reborn and the silver haired Italian looked and saw Tsuna being carried over the shoulders by Yamamoto, Rukia just standing there, shocked. All three of them were behind an orange triangle, a second later the triangle shattered and the hairclip was back to normal. Rukia was in deep thought trying to digest of the event that just happened.

"_What just happened, how could the shield be activated like that without a command? Why did I hear Orihime's voice inside my head? What is going on?"_

The baby home tutor broke her train of thought.

"Congratulations, both of you are part of the family."

While Yamamoto and Gokudera were fighting to see who was going to be Tsuna's right hand man. Reborn approached Rukia and said.

"That was some power I have never seen before, we have to talk later, but now go and enjoy your time with your friends."

Rukia didn't need to be told twice. She started walking to her bickering friends, thinking to herself. _"Yeah, because I also wonder how I used that power, maybe talking to Reborn-san will help."_

* * *

Please review I want to know what do you think. I don't care if it is a good or bad comment. They are always helpful; if you have any ideas or suggestions, I also take names for kiddou PM me I would like to know.

Author's notes

**Tengoku tsuchi tate. -**Heaven earth shield


	5. Skylark's Discipline

I do not own Bleach or KHR

* * *

Skylark's discipline

Later that day, as promised she went and talk to Reborn, she would only tell him what he wanted to hear. The power of shun shun rikka, Orihime's power. Though she had questions on her own. '_Why did the Santen Kesshun appear? Did I really hear Orihime's voice? Most important of all why did the shield activate at all?' _

"I want to know what is that power you just used a while ago?" the baby Mafioso appeared out of nowhere. _'Is he always going to do that?'_ thought Rukia

"Yeah I am, because I am a hitman"

"I forgot that you can read minds, anyway about that power, the name of that power is Shun Shun Rikka. It was Orihime's power she used it to protect us from anything, it was impenetrable."

"So how are you able to use that power?"

"I am not sure, but when either I figure it out I will tell you; or you figure it out tell me."

With that she went home she needed to go to sleep, she was pretty tired. Not using strong kiddou for months, and using it so suddenly made her tired. Reborn just smirked while looking at Rukia.

"This is going to get interesting."

x-x

Over the next few days Rukia had the chance to draw the people in her class without them noticing. At lunch she was by herself sketching bunnies that popped in her head when she heard the familiar sound of the three guys se held a friendship with, well two guys and a heavy smoker who is with Tsuna at all times.

"Yo, Rukia" Yamamoto greeted her with his trademark smile

"Hey, Rukia-san what you doing up here by yourself?" ask the shortest of the three

"Nothing I was just looking at the clouds." She got up and dropped her sketchbook; Gokudera picked it up, with his cigarette in his mouth. He was about to put the cigarette to the book when Tsuna caught him.

"Gokudera-kun don't do that to Rukia-san's sketchbook. She must have worked hard on it, so don't try to burn it."

"Right, sorry tenth, so what is this?" Gokudera asked with a tone that said I-don't-really-care sort of way

"It is my personal sketchbook, I draw random things that I think its interesting." Rukia said nervously. _'I never wanted to show anyone that book'_ she thought to herself

"Can we see it?" asked both Tsuna and Yamamoto at the same time, Gokudera just made a Tch sound at her.

"S-sure I guess" Rukia hesitantly agreed

Tsuna opened the notebook and started to flip through it. On one page there was a drawing of Tsuna, showing his honest smile and child-like face. On the next page there was one of Yamamoto, he was wearing his Namimori baseball uniform holding a bat while and making a V shape sign with his hands. Possibly meaning victory, what you notice most is his smile; it draws your attention, almost like the real Yamamoto. Turning the page there was a drawing of Kyoko wearing her uniform and walking to a cake shop with another girl. Her hair was in a ponytail-like form and had on a different uniform. Tsuna recognized who it was.

"Rukia-san, when did you meet Haru?"

"I met her last weekend when I saw Kyoko-chan go into a cake shop got introduced and I became friends with her, we bought cake and eat it with tea at my house."

Tsuna was not listening; the bunnies that Rukia drew in her sketchbook distracted him. It took all that he had to not laugh, but Gokudera burst out laughing.

"What the hell is with those rabbits, your rabbits fucking suck!"

An anger mark appeared on her head and gave Gokudera a jab on the stomach, Tsuna and Yamamoto looked at her, almost afraid.

"Do you want to make another comment about my bunnies?" Rukia said in an angry tone Tsuna and Yamamoto kept quiet, since they didn't want to experience the same pain as Gokudera.

"Well I think they're cute," said Yamamoto

"Thank you, Yamamoto."

Tsuna turned the page and it showed a girl he has never seen before. The girl was drawn with color pastels. She had orange brown hair; she was slightly tanned. She had black eyes, and the hair clip that Rukia has on her neck.

"Who is this?" asked Yamamoto

Before she can respond to that, her stomach growled and Yamamoto laughed looking at Rukia. She felt so embarrassed, especially since he was laughing at her.

"Why don't we eat here, it is a nice day." Yamamoto suggested, Tsuna nodded at that and started to set up his lunch. Gokudera, feeling better from the jab that Rukia gave him also started to set up his lunch. Rukia was the only one who didn't; she stood up heading for the door but was stopped by someone who grabbed her arm. She turned around, and it was Yamamoto.

"Aren't you going to eat Rukia?"

"I forgot my lunch so I'll will buy something from the stand."

"I'll share my lunch with you, if you want"

"I don't want to be a bother"

"No problem my old man always over packs my lunch, so I can't finish it all"

Yamamoto dragged Rukia to where Tsuna and Gokudera were sitting. She sat down and gave her one of the two lunches that he had. She opened it and it was sushi, 5 different kinds, she didn't know what to say.

"My old man runs a sushi shop so I get this often, I hope you don't mind?"

Rukia took one put it in her mouth; it was the best thing she has ever eaten. The flavor melted in your mouth. They danced around her tongue until it faded.

"This is delicious, I have to go and visit your shop one of these days. Though you have to show me where it is since I still get lost in this city. Even though I have lived here for a while."

"Sure, no problem. So when did you come to this city?"

"A few months ago, so I still get lost when I go to the shopping district. Good think I found Kyoko-chan, or I would still be lost." Rukia said while eating her sushi.

They were having lunch when a big ball of needles appeared, it rolled on its own then a familiar face was in that ball.

"Ciaossu" said the ball of needles

"Reborn what are you wearing, and I told you to not follow me to school."

"I am a camouflage suit, autumn style"

"I bet 100 of 100 people will look at you, and its not even autumn yet." Tsuna started to bicker with reborn. Reborn started rolling and poked Tsuna with one of his needles.

"Ow that hurt Reborn."

"By the way this is a suit that bianchi made fore me. It has a poison that will sent a person to heaven in 1 minute."

Tsuna started to move back and forth and fainted, Gokudera went running towards Tsuna the moment he saw him lying on the ground.

"Tenth, tenth. What did you do to the tenth?" Gokudera said pointing at Rukia

"I didn't do anything, besides he is only sleeping. I can tell a dead person when I see one. Isn't that right Reborn?"

Reborn just smirked. "It was a lie. This is a type of tranquilizer that last about 10 to 15 minutes. Anyway we need to get Tsuna somewhere to sleep until he wakes up. We also need to make a hideout for the family."

"That's great and all but where are we going to make the hideout? Shouldn't tsuna's health be more important?" Rukia asked

"Lets go to the reception room, it is almost never used the furniture and the geographical view are good." Reborn said while ignoring Rukia's question.

x-x

Yamamoto and Gokudera were carrying Tsuna by the shoulders and Rukia was walking behind them. Yamamoto opened the door; the reception room was nice considering this was a school. It had a desk and a chair; it had a sofa, bookshelf with books about the school, even a coffee-making machine. To Rukia it looked more like an office than anything else. They put Tsuna on the sofa, while all 3 of them started to look around when they heard the door open.

"Why are herbivores flocking together?" the guy stepped in the reception room. He had on a black jacket, with an armband that said discipline. His stare is what called Rukia's attention, '_he could even match nii-sama's stare.'_

"Hey you, smoking is against school policy, turn it off."

"H-Hibari-san" Yamamoto said with fear in his eyes

"Who?" Rukia asked

"Hibari Kyoya, he is the school's perfect. He is the head of the discipline committee; he is also ruler of the delinquents." Yamamoto started to explain, but Gokudera made things worse when he started to smoke even more. Hibari moved in on Gokudera, and with one swoop of his arm he cut off his cigarette. Gokudera surprised started to stumble back.

"What the hell was that?" Gokudera said while all three of them looking what Hibari had in his hands. In each hand he had a tonfa in each hand.

"If there is a person who he doesn't like, no matter who they are he will beat them up with his tonfa." Yamamoto said while looking at the tonfa

"Who cares." Gokudera started charging with dynamite when Hibari came to close to dodge. He hit Gokudera on the face with his tonfa, Gokudera flew to the wall and landed unconscious next to Rukia.

"One" Hibari said, with a smirk on his face.

"Punk" Yamamoto said as he rushed to Hibari, Hibari started to strike but kept missing. Rukia saw his look change, something that said I found your weakness.

"Why do you protect your right arm? Is it injured?" Hibari asked, Yamamoto let his guard down and got a kick from Hibari right in the stomach. Flew to the wall, he was unconscious.

"Two." Hibari was now approaching Rukia with a heavy aura around him; she could feel it.

"Are you going to hurt a lady?" Rukia asked, but had a general idea of what he was going to say.

"I don't care who you are. I will bite you to death."

"I thought as much. Bakudou No. 1 Sai." Rukia pointing at Hibari, his arms were behind his back. "Well that will buy me some time. Now I got to get these 3 idiots out of here."

"Oh" Hibari said still standing while his arms were behind his back. He suddenly started to force his way out of her spell.

"What." That was all Rukia could say; the chain that only she can see was starting to break. Hibari got free from the spell and started to walk again towards Rukia. "How is this possible, only handful of bosses could get out of that spell. What are you?" Tsuna woke up from his sleep; he saw Yamamoto and Gokudera unconscious on the floor. He ran up to see if they were okay, Hibari saw Tsuna run to them he saw while still approaching Rukia.

"Those two will not wake I made sure of that."

Rukia was still backing away, trying to get away from Hibari. She was screwed, and she knew it. Hibari raised his tonfa and Rukia closed her eyes. A gunshot was heard and Rukia opened her eyes, she saw Tsuna holding Hibari's wrist, which was so close to her face.

"I WILL BEAT UP HIBARI WITH MY DYING WILL." Tsuna let go of Hibari and started to charge. Hibari hit Tsuna's jaw with an uppercut; Rukia hoped that his jaw was not broken. She stopped as she saw Tsuna punched Hibari in the face, then grabbed Leon in shape of a slipper and hit his head.

"FOOL"

"Hey can I kill you" Hibari said, looking more interested and his fight with Tsuna.

"That is enough Hibari, your are strong." Hibari and Rukia turned around and saw the baby Mafioso.

"I don't know who you are, but I am very much irritated right now. Do you mind sit there and wait for me?" Hibari rushed to strike Reborn, before he could hit reborn. Reborn himself raised a metal cane to defend.

"Wao, you're amazing."

"Time to brake it up." Reborn held up one of Gokudera's bombs, the explosion gave dying will Tsuna time to get the other two out of there. They were coming around from their consciousness. 10 to 15 minutes later, Reborn appeared to talk to all four of them.

"This was training, the only form to train was in real combat. It taught you guys not to be peaceful idiots." Reborn tried to explain it to all 4 of them, but Tsuna started to panic.

"Now Hibari will make us his targets"

With that Rukia sighed. Knowing that her life got messed up the moment she met these guys. She just hoped that her life didn't get any worse. She did know that Hibari would be useful in the future.

* * *

Please review

* * *


	6. Boxing and Hollows

Sorry for this chapter's quality I've been felling sick and cannot think straight. Anyway I don't own KHR or bleach in any way. Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Ch. 6 Hollows and boxing

Rukia felt her heart heavier as she ran to the forest trying to escape form her pursuers. As she got to the heart of the forest she found a cave to hide in. she went in, not even bothering if there was anything dangerous within the cave. She pulled out a choker with a star in front. _'Looks like I got no choice' _Rukia said to herself, looking at her bracelet on her right hand. She held the star choker close to her heart and closed her eyes. '_Second seal; star seal'_, she put on the choker. She started walking deeper into the cave. She felt dizzy as she went deeper into the cave, her body couldn't keep up and fell unconscious.

x-x

Rukia felt depressed today, she didn't even bother taking her sketchbook she didn't feel like drawing. She felt like that ever since the fight against Hibari. Even if she wanted to fight back she couldn't. The choker that she had on when she used kiddou, sealed her powers by 75 percent, so she could not be detected; if her family would start looking for her. It was depressing for Rukia because she saw her friends get hurt but couldn't do anything about it. As she was walking to school she saw Kyoko walking with two bags. Rukia decided to catch up to her.

"Kyoko-chan"

"Rukia-san, how have you been?"

"I've been better, why do you have two bags? Is it for an activity?"

"No my onii-chan left it at home so I have to give it to him at school. Why are you not walking to school with Tsuna-kun and the others?"

"I woke up late. So I have to rush to get to school."

"Yeah, we are going to be late."

Both Kyoko and Rukia ran to get to school as quickly as possible. When they got to school, they both saw Tsuna in his boxers. '_Tsuna must have been hit with the dying will bullet' _Rukia thought, she saw that Tsuna was with another person. The guy had on some muscle; he had white hair and gray eyes. He had bandages on his arms, and nose.

"Onii-chan, you forgot your bag."

"Sorry, sorry." Said the guy next to Tsuna.

"Onii-chan have you been bothering Tsuna with your talk about boxing. Sorry if my onii-chan has been bothering you."

"Kyoko? Onii-chan?" Tsuna said confused.

"Kyoko is my younger sister. Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I AM THE LEADER OF NAMIMORI MIDDLE SCHOOL'S BOXING CLUB SASAGAWA RYOHEI." The white-haired guy said (yelled) with a passionate tone. "MY MOTTO IS EXTREME"

'_What is with this guy, but he is funny though.'_ Rukia thought to herself, she chuckled to herself. She stopped as she felt the air get a little heavier. _'This heavy aura in the air, could it be…. a hollow? No it can't be; the star seal protects me from being detected by any enemy. Oh well I have to keep watch for it then.'_ Her thoughts was broken when the bell started to ring, everyone was gone. "Those guys they left without me, oh man I'm late."

x-x

Rukia was on the schoolyard by the tree having lunch with Kyoko and Hana. She was scolded for being late and for forgetting her homework.

"Man, that was the first time I got scolded by a teacher; I blame you, why didn't you warned me about the bell."

"I'm sorry Rukia-chan, got distracted by my brother and many things happened." said Kyoko with a guilty look on her face.

"No it's fine, I was kidding. I was going to get scolded for not having my homework anyway."

There was a strange silence between all of them until Hana ask a question. Rukia was drinking her chocolate milk.

"Rukia-san do you like Yamamoto?"

She spurted her milk. Upon hearing that question "wh-why do you ask that Hana-chan?"

"Hana-chan do not ask Rukia-san that." Kyoko interfered

"What, I'm guessing that you wanted to know too."

"That's not the point Hana-chan, you can't go and ask people those types of questions."

"Anyway, Rukia-san what is your answer?" Hana asked Rukia

"Wh-what makes you so sure that I like Yamamoto-kun, Hana-chan?" Rukia asked still shocked of the question.

"Well for starters you are blushing, also there's the fact that you hang out with them most of the time. So you're giving us that impression."

"We are just friends, that's all. There is nothing to suspect about. I only blushed because no one had asked me that sort of question before." Calming down from the question that Hana asked.

Reborn suddenly appeared in front of the girls with a smirk on his face. "Ciaossu."

"Reborn-san, what are you doing here?" Rukia asked the baby Mafioso

"I came to invite all of you to Tsuna's boxing match against Ryohei."

"Sure we love to go." Kyoko agreed with a smile on her face "it has been a while since I've seen my brother happy like that." Rukia and Hana both nodded to accept the invitation.

"Hey Hana-chan, why weren't you scared of Reborn-san?" Rukia asked Hana, usually Hana sometimes got the hives when around children.

"I'm not sure I guess he seems more mature, you can sense it."

"I guess your ri-" the sound of the bell interrupted Rukia. Kyoko and Hana started to pick up their things. "Lets meet up after school, okay Rukia-san." Kyoko told Rukia as she started to head to class.

x-x

After school Rukia walked to the boxing gym, by the baseball field. She met up with Yamamoto and Gokudera. As they walked inside the gym they saw a woman, she had pink hair, and had a tattoo of a scorpion with a heart on it. Overall she was very beautiful, Rukia then noticed Gokudera fainted grabbing his stomach.

"What is wrong with Gokudera?" Rukia whispered to Yamamoto.

"I'm not sure he always does this when he sees Bianchi."

"Bianchi?" asked Rukia then the woman walked towards Rukia

"I am Bianchi, I am Hayato's guardian. And you are?" the beautiful woman said while extending her hand to form a handshake with Rukia.

"Kuchiki, Kuchiki Rukia." She extended her own hand and up with Bianchi's forming a handshake.

"Then you must be ice go-" Bianchi was interrupted when Rukia gave her a glare. It clearly said _do not say that name in front of others_. "Yes poison scorpion I am her, but that is in the past. Now I'm Rukia Kuchiki, a Namimori-chuu student. Nothing more nothing less."

Ryohei was waiting for Tsuna while Bianchi took Gokudera to the nurse's office. When Tsuna came lose to the door Ryohei opened it and dragged Tsuna in.

"Sawada, I was waiting for you."

"Um..Onii-san, I really" Tsuna tried to tell Ryohei something, but he interrupted Tsuna

"Your reputation has gone so far that an elder of Muay Thai boxing came looking for you."

"An elder?"

"This is master Paopao" Ryohei pointed at a baby wearing an elephant cap, small goatee, boxing gloves and boxing shorts.

"Pao----n" the baby said.

"Reborn!"

"I want to see the crazy fight between the boxing club leader and his challenger." Paopao said to Tsuna who was thinking '_that jerk, so it was his idea_'

"So to test your strength, we are going to spar." Ryohei was still dragging Tsuna into the boxing ring. He put on Tsuna a protector on his head; Tsuna put on his gloves and took his stance. Rukia was the referee, still tense because she sensed something in the air. "Fight" Ryohei charged in punching Tsuna in the face, Tsuna fell to the floor. Ryohei stopped and looked at Tsuna

"You haven't accepted me as worthy yet." Ryohei got angry and Rukia felt his aura increased. _'Wow, Ryohei-senpai has a strong aura, yet he doesn't know it, pity. He could become even more powerful if he realized his potential.'_ She thought to herself. She looked at master Paopao holding a gun and pointing at Tsuna.

"No don't shoot." shouting while waving his hands telling Paopao no.

"Then how about this." Paopao pointed his gun at Ryohei and shot him in the head. Ryohei fell on his back, an orange flame lit up where he was shot. He stood up and had a cold look on his face he faced Tsuna. "What's wrong Sawada lets continue." He stood into position, _'if he doesn't change when he is hit with the bullet then that means, if you have a dying will mode, the bullet doesn't work?'_ Tsuna was analyzing the situation while Rukia thought '_man, he is insane, I guess he is an extreme person after all.'_ Reborn pointed the gun at Tsuna. "Next is you Tsuna, it should be an even fight." He shot Tsuna; he thought when he was shot '_I regret not rejecting the boxing club offer'_ there was an orange flame on Tsuna's head. "I WILL REJECT THE OFFER TO JOIN THE CLUB WITH MY DYING WILL." Ryohei ran to Tsuna and started to throw punches at Tsuna at great speed, while Tsuna was dodged all of them. Meanwhile Rukia and Yamamoto looked at each other and then at the ring.

"Its amazing that Tsuna can dodge all of them but, that isn't something you see everyday." As he and Rukia watched the match go on.

"He has the talents of a hitman, that's for sure." Rukia added

The matched ended when Tsuna punched Ryohei and sent him flying out of the ring. By then the bullet affects wore off. Kyoko and Hana entered the gym and looked around.

"Hana we came here late" Kyoko said while looking at Ryohei she walked up to him and said. "You look so happy oni-san, did you have fun?"

"I like you even more, Sawada! I'll definitely welcome you in." With that the match was over and everyone got ready to go home.

"Oh no, Kyoko-chan we need to finish the project for theater class. The project is due tomorrow." Rukia suddenly remembered while looking at her chappy the bunny watch.

"Want to come over to finish the project, my parents will let you come over. We can finish the project at my house after dinner." Kyoko said with a smile on her face.

"Sure"

x-x

After the boxing match Ryohei, Kyoko, and Rukia walked home from school. After Kyoko got her parents permission to let Rukia stay for the night, they pack up their things and went home.

"I am amazed of your brother, Kyoko-chan. I can't believe that he is your brother." Rukia whispered to Kyoko while Ryohei was behind them punching the air.

"Yeah he is so passionate about boxing, I find it kinda hard to believe sometimes myself?" Kyoko giggled

"So what are we going to do about, the mythology presentation, which Greek god do you want to do, Hermes or Athena?" Rukia asked Kyoko, they were in the middle of the park close to Kyoko's house. Rukia sensed the air around her getting thicker and thicker, '_just as I thought it is a hollow. I can't fight it now, I have to get Kyoko away from here now.'_ "Lets hurry home Kyoko-chan, Ryohei-senpai."

"Why the rush to the extreme?"

"Its getting dark soon, and I'm scared of the dark." Rukia smoothly lied; she had to get those two out of there. She grabbed Kyoko's arm, she wouldn't move.

"What is wrong Kyoko?" Asked Ryohei

"I can't move onii-chan."

"What do you mean, Kyoko-chan?" Rukia turned around and saw the thing she feared. A hollow, he had fur all over his body, he had his hole on his chest. He had a skeleton mask on, he had a huge mouth, the tongue was grabbing Kyoko's arm. On top of his head he had a woman figure floating on top of him.

"Hello, Kuchiki." The hollow looked at Rukia, she just stared back.

"Grand Fisher."

"Kyoko what's wrong" as he tried to get closer to her, Grand Fisher swatted Ryohei with his arm. Ryohei crashed into a tree.

"Ryohei-senpai!" Rukia shouted while Grand Fisher took the chance to hit Rukia, she dodged it completely.

"Look here girl, I will just eat this other girl first then I will deal with you later." Grand Fisher raised Kyoko, ready to drop her into his mouth.

"Gahh" Grand Fisher felt a lot of pain all of a sudden; he looked to his side and saw Ryohei punched him on the side. "You brat." He threw Kyoko, as he took his hand to swat Ryohei again, Ryohei dodged it barely. "I am going to finish you off once and for all." He opened his mouth and a red light started to appear.

'_Crap he is using cero' _Rukia closed her eyes and held the hairclip. _'Orihime if you can hear me please help me to protect Ryohei-senpai.'_

"Santen Kesshun, I reject." The hairclip broke apart and formed an orange triangle in front of Ryohei and Kyoko who fainted from the force of the hollow's tongue. He fired the cero and the shield rejected it, directing it to the sky.

"What just happened." Grand Fisher looked confused because of his cero. Rukia looked at Grand Fisher with her cold purple eyes.

"My turn, Grand Fisher, Bakudou No. 4** hainawa**."

The rope of energy surrounded the hollow making him unable to move. With one hand she held to the rope while the other hand curved it as she was holding a ball, she began chanting.

"Scattered beast bones Spire, crimson crystal, steel wheels." Yellow lightning stared to form into a ball; she pointed the ball at Grand Fisher. "The wind if it moves, the sky if it stops, the tone of the spear striking fills the lone castle. Hadou No. 63 **Raikouhou**."

The ball of lighting left her hand at a fast rate. Grand Fisher, who couldn't move from the energy rope, could only watch as the ball came closer. The attack made a direct hit.

"Bitch, you will pay for this one day." Grand Fisher disappeared turned into ashes. Rukia turned around and run to Ryohei and Kyoko.

"Are you okay, Ryohei-senpai?"

"I'm fine to he extreme, but what about Kyoko?"

"She will be fine, she just fainted from the attack. She should wake up soon, but one thing."

"What." Ryohei asked and looked at Rukia's serious face

"Don't tell anyone about this for your and for everyone else's safety."

"Promise to the extreme." Ryohei looked at sleeping Kyoko and then at Rukia "will you tell me what was that thing?"

"You saw it?" Rukia was surprised at this, she didn't know many people that could see hollows, and after all only people from the mafia could see them.

"Not exactly but I saw something blurry so I punched it to the extreme and whatever it was threw Kyoko over at my direction."

"Well don't tell anyone about this, okay"

"Fine" with a grin on his face, Rukia couldn't help it but to laugh. She stood up and felt dizzy she started to have blurry vision. She took a few steps and fell on the ground, all she heard was "Rukia" and she didn't remember after that.

* * *

author's notes

**Raikouhou**- Lighting's Burning Howling

reviews would be nice, I need to know if this chapter made sense, so when I fell better I can go back and edit if need it.


	7. over the course of time

Thanks for the reviews

This chapter has a hint of Orihime/Grimmjow and Renji/Ichigo. Have any ideas PM or review, I'll see what i can do

* * *

Ch.7 Over the course of time

Part one

_"Orihime, why are you crying? Did that bastard did something to you?" Rukia was in Orihime's room, consoling a crying Orihime. "Rukia, don't call grimmy that, he didn't do anything wrong. Its just that toady marks the 6th year of my brother's death." Rukia looked at Orihime, feeling shamed for forgetting this day. "Look Orihime lets go pay respects to your brother's grave, will that make you feel better?" Orihime looked up at Rukia with a warm look on her face "what about our duties, won't Byakuya-sama be mad at us for leaving?" Rukia smirked at the comment then sighed, "well we will be scolded for leaving, but I will be responsible. You have been in this family for almost 6 years, he has to trust you by now." Rukia grabbed Orihime's arm and dragged her out of the mansion. Heading towards the car, a man was standing next to the car. He had on a crisp black suit with a red tie. He also had tattoos on his face and had his red hair into a wild ponytail. _

_"Are you ladies ready to go?"_

_"Renji-san, what are you doing here?" Orihime asked then looked at Rukia._

_"I'm doing the little squirt over there a favor." Renji answered and pointed at Rukia. An anger mark was on Rukia's head._

_"Can we go now?" Rukia asked annoyed, she was already on the car. Renji started to walk on the driver's seat and Orihime got on, "thank you" she whispered to Rukia while Renji smiled to himself. He started to drive off into the Italian streets._

x-x

Rukia woke up and found herself in a strange room. She was on a bed, she looked around and saw a boxing poster, some weights probably about 50 to 70 pounds, and a pair of boxing gloves. She jumped out of bed and walked to the door. She was about to open it, when she heard the doorknob move. She jumped back while the door was opening. Ryohei walked into the room and looked at Rukia.

"Glad you're okay to the extreme."

"Thanks, but where am I?" Rukia looked around again, she saw out the window. It was raining hard.

"Your at my house, well my room. You've been unconscious for 2 hours. I just came to see you to see that you were fine and if you were awake to tell you that dinner was ready."

"Thank you for taking care of me, how's Kyoko? Is she okay?" asked Rukia worried for what Grand Fisher did to her.

"She's fine, though she cant remember anything to the extreme." Rukia looked at Ryohei in the eye and sighed.

"We need to talk, after everyone goes to sleep we have to talk, okay." The boxer nodded and they walked to the kitchen to eat with Kyoko. Their parents when out before they got home so the three were by themselves. It was a quiet dinner, they didn't know why, but they couldn't find in them to start a conversation. After dinner Kyoko and Rukia were working on their project. It didn't take long since Rukia took notes at the library the day before. After finishing their project they both went to bed, Rukia waited for Kyoko to fall asleep. She sneaked out of Kyoko's room and went into the boxer's room; there he was waiting for her. She sat down on the floor feeling a little uncomfortable from the pajamas; they were too big for her.

"So what do you want to talk about? You looked serious to the extreme."

"Tell me how did you see the hollow?"

"Hollow?" Ryohei asked; he was confused at this. She was not the same sweet girl from school, her attitude change in the last few hours.

"The creature that attack us a while ago."

"Oh, that, well I already told you I didn't see it, I just saw a blurry figure. The blurry thing was holding Kyoko, so I punched it to the extreme and Kyoko fell. After that you destroyed it right?"

Rukia nodded at the comment, the boxer continued, "so what was that creature, hollow as you called it?"

"I see it didn't went after me, but after you then."

"What?"

"Noting, you see hollows are creatures than are no more than spirits, so I was very surprised when you said that you saw it." Rukia paused for a moment then continued "hollows go for people with strong aura, and devour them for power. That is the only way for them to stay alive in this world. That is all that you need to know."

"Wow, so who did it went after then?"

"Sorry, but I cant tell you. I am glad we had this conversation though; it helped me clear a few things. Now go to sleep and don't tell anyone about this unless I tell you otherwise."

Rukia walked out of his room and closed his door. Ryohei decided it would not affect him much. Rukia went into Kyoko's room and went to her place and fell asleep, she decided to tell reborn later.

x-x

Over the next few days there was not much going on at school. The usual, Tsuna failed another math test. Yamamoto teasing Gokudera about something, she didn't know what she wasn't paying attention on anything these days. One day she was walking to school with Yamamoto, they were going to Tsuna's house. When they got there, Rukia saw a man probably in his collage years, somewhere between 19-22 years she wasn't really sure. He had blond hair it was long too; he is wearing a black shirt and cargo pants. What really caught her attention was the tattoo in his arm, which from the looks of it, it goes to his neck. Gokudera shouted the man's name

"You're bucking horse Dino." Gokudera shouted and Tsuna started to push him forward telling Gokudera that we were going to be late. Rukia saw Haru with them, so she ran to catch up to Haru.

"Hey Haru-chan, are you here to meet Tsuna-san everyday? Haru, Haru."

"Hahi! What did you ask me Rukia-san?" Haru jumped and was breathing heavily

"What were thinking about, Haru-chan?" Rukia looked at Haru, she was amazed how much a person can space out sometimes.

"I was thinking about being a mafia boss wife."

Rukia sweat dropped but couldn't tell Haru that. A car came out of nowhere and tied Tsuna carried him away

"Tsuna."

"Tenth."

All of them started to run after them, when reborn stop them

"Stop, you can't go after them. That was momokyokai, a yakuza settled in this town. They are too powerful for you guys. Wait for Dino and his subordinates to come."

Gokudera growled in anger

"Bullshit, I'm going to save the tenth." Yamamoto and Rukia ran after Gokudera. Running downtown all three saw the momokyokai yakuza sign on the window. "Lets go," the silver haired Italian, ordered the other two. Rukia was too busy thinking if Tsuna was all right to make any smartass comments. They got in and saw a few men in the room.

"What re you kids think you are doing here?" one of the men asked as Gokudera punch him knocking him unconscious.

"You little punk" another man and this time Yamamoto kicked the guy and jumped him and held him down. Rukia jump on the third guy held him down. Rukia looked at the man with cold eyes.

"If you ever want to have children again, you better tell me where he is." She pointed her fingers at the desk "Hadou No. 31 **shakkaho**." A red orb appeared on her hand, it flew to the desk turning it to ashes. "Now lets try that with a different object? Shall we? She pointed another small orb in the direction of his pants, she repeated one more time "where is my friend?" The man started to panic "I-I don't know who are you talking about, please don't hurt me." Feeling annoyed, she stood up with the guy. Gokudera and Yamamoto looked at her in surprised, of how strong she was. She threw the guy to the wall and went for the next guy, when she heard the door open.

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Rukia-san are you alright." Tsuna along with Dino walked in looking at the mess the tree made. _'These guys are really something'_ thought Dino as he looked at the mess they did. 7 grown men were injured, and the seemed fine _'they are something else.'_ Another door opened and several men walked out, one with a jacket that said "boss"

"You brats." The boss of the group said

"Bastards, they just keep showing up" Gokudera said while pulling another cigarette out and lit it.

"I'll take care of it. It is my fault anyway." Din walked in front of them holding a credit card. "I will take care of the hospital fees and of the repairs if you let us go." The bossed looked at Dino and at the other and gave a laugh.

"We will take your money, but you are not going anywhere"

Dino pulled out a whip "then there is no deal." He swung the whip over to the boss's direction, but it hit Yamamoto, Gokudera and Dino himself. _'Idiot'_ thought Rukia she stepped forward and the boss of the momokyokai grabbed Rukia's hand.

"Well hey there little girl, what are you doing with these idiots?"

"Let go." Rukia demanded, she looked at Tsuna; he took a few steps back. He was on the wall and started to panic. They all heard a shot coming form the window. When she turned around she saw a blur, the next thing she knew, and she was free. They all looked at Tsuna, he was in his dying will mode with fists that no normal human would ever possess. Coming form a world which included slaying hollows to protect both the mafia world and the civilian world, it didn't seem any strange to her.

A man started to come at Tsuna with a knife when dynamite blew him away.

"Tenth"

"Tsuna."

Rukia looked at the three of them, decided to help since she was also part of the family.

"I'll make it easy for you guys. Bakudou No. 1 **Sai**" most of the men in the room had their hands tied behind their backs. Rukia heard someone coming from the stairs, they opened the door they we Dino's subordinates.

"What are you doing laying there, boss that is so uncool."

"Shut up, now let's g crazy." Dino grabbed his whip and charged in.

x-x

One super quick fight later

x-x

Back in Tsuna's room Dino was looking a the 4 teens sitting on the floor

"I guess I can trust you with Tsuna." Dino said while looking at Tsuna

"Of course, I will always protect the tenth." Gokudera proudly claimed

"It is just good that no one got hurt." Yamamoto added

"Well I have to go." Dino stood up and left, Tsuna went after him, leaving the 3 teens alone.

"You were a scary bitch back there." Gokudera said, remembering how she threatened the yakuza guy.

"Well I was worried that's all." Rukia stood up and headed down stairs, she looked down and saw Tsuna on top of Dino at the bottom of the stairs.

"Are you ok Tsuna?' Yamamoto asked as he looked down the stairs.

Dinner was awkward but delicious thanks to Tsuna's mom letting all of them stay for dinner. It was another day for the tenth generation Vongola boss. Later that day Rukia rested on her bed. Closing her eyes, she fell asleep deeply.

x-x

_Orihime and Rukia were at the ice cream shop on the streets watching the rain. Renji was buying because Rukia had blackmailed him._

"_Buy us ice cream." Rukia ordered. Renji rolled his eyes turned around and started to complain._

"_Why should I buy you brats ice cream?" _

"_Because we came from paying respects for Orihime's brother, and Orihime wants ice cream." She took out a picture "also if you don't, I don't mind showing this picture of you at the last family party." She held up a picture, Renji was shocked at the picture. It had a picture of a drunken Renji kissing a very drunken man looked a bit younger than Renji, both of their cheeks were rosy pink, the guy had orange hair. Orihime looked at the picture and blushed at the picture._

"_H-H-How did…you get that…picture?" Renji started to stutter._

"_The thing is I do have It and if you don't want the whole Kuchiki family to find out of your thing with Ichigo, then you will buy us ice cream."_

"_it was a mistake, I was drunk." Renji tried to defend himself, but Rukia counter it._

"_tell that to the viewers"_

_Renji stomped to the shop to buy the ice cream. Orihime pouted and turn to Rukia._

"_Rukia that was mean, why did you blackmailed Renji? And how did you get that picture?"_

"_I didn't I had my friend do that in Photoshop, I didn't know it was true. Now I got true blackmail." Rukia smiled while she and Orihime waited for Renji._

* * *

Reviews are welcomed.


	8. training program

7sodeno shirayuki7: so…. yeah…. this is my first time talking to my viewers so I don't what to say.

Rukia: fool! Do not use this space for your useless chatter.

7sodeno shirayuki7: you're so mean, Rukia. You act better towards Tsuna and the others.

Rukia: you're the writer. You know how I act. You made me this way, so blame it on yourself.

7sodeno shirayuki7: yeah but.. -Gets hit on the back of the head- Ow, Rukia why did you do that?

Rukia: You fool; you forgot to put the disclaimer on this chapter and the last chapter. Do you have money like Nii-sama?

7sodeno shirayuki7: well, no but…

Rukia: then do the disclaimer or you'll get sued. Lets get back to the story. I'm sure our readers are getting tired of this useless conversation.

7sodeno shirayuki7: Fine, I do not own KHR or Bleach in any way. Please support the anime/manga when you can. There are you happy now. –Looks around- great, she left. oh well back to the story.

* * *

Training Program

_Sitting in the car Rukia had just come form school with Orihime. She was looking outside the window, getting close to Kuchiki manor._

"_Rukia?" Orihime grabbed Rukia's attention looking at her they were both in their school uniform. They were wearing red jackets with a green skirt; both of them were wearing a blue bow. _

"_Yeah? What is it Orihime?"_

"_I have to tell you something." Orihime turned around avoiding Rukia in the eyes. Rukia started to worry._

"_Orihime, you're scaring me. What's wrong?"_

"_Well, I have a boyfriend." Rukia sighed in relief, since it was nothing serious. But then she started to react._

"_So who is it? Do I know him? Is he good to you?" Rukia asked eagerly for an answer. The first surprise was that she had a boyfriend; it concerned her because Orihime was like a sister to her, so she started to worry._

"_Calm down Rukia, he said that he will be meeting us at the manor. So, unfortunate for me you will meet him."_

"_What do you mean unfortunate for you?"_

"_Just wait and see Rukia." _

_The car drove in to the manor gates, the car drove to the front of the door. Orihime got off first then Rukia. As she stepped out of the car she saw a man standing in front of her. The man was at least 6"1 his hair was teal, so were his eyes, he was well built and had a black suit, black dress shirt with a blue tie that matched his eyes and hair. His sword was on his waist held by his belt. His glare is what caught her attention the most; it told her that he was up to something._

"_You!" Rukia pointed to the man_

x-x

Rukia awoke up from her sleep and went outside to get the newspaper she was going to relax since there was no school due to the school's anniversary; it was a free day for her. She got the newspaper and a letter fell out of it.

"What's this?" she opened the letter and read it out loud.

"Rukia come and meet us at school at 11 am we are going to start training for the three of you to get stronger." She sighed and started to read the letter again. "If you decided to skip out I will hunt you personally, reborn. There goes my peaceful day off" she went inside and started to make breakfast and thought about her dream, more like her memory to be exact. She thought about all the things that she did with Orihime; going shopping on the weekends, dragging Renji and Ichigo with them. Eating ice cream in the summer, she missed all that. She suddenly started to smell something burning. She looked down and saw the eggs that she was making all burned to a crisp.

"Ah, shit" she yelled out loud and grabbed the pan by the handle and put it in the sink. She sighed and decided for herself.

"Maybe I should go out to eat." she looks at the checkbook to see her balance. She had a great amount of money due to the amount of missions she had to do. She remembered what her master once told her.

"_Rukia, you have to keep some money hidden from everyone. That includes our boss." As a tall man approached her while she was eating her lunch. He had spiky hair, his blue-gray eyes looked at the petite looking girl._

"_What do you mean Kaien-dono?"_

"_There will be times that we wont be there to give you a hand. You will have to survive on your own. You will need money for that."_

"_Okay, you taught us to prepare for what may come. So I will start saving."_

Rukia looked at the checkbook once more. She had decent amount of money, enough to keep her in luxury for 4 to 5 years. She started to save 80 percent of her pay from all her missions of slaying hollows. She grabbed her bunny shaped purse and closed the door behind her.

x-x

Rukia felt like eating sushi, so she started to search for Yamamoto's sushi shop. She remembered that he once told her that his father owned a sushi shop. She searched and searched, but couldn't see to find it. She was getting hungry and also late so she entered to the first shop she could see. She sat on the chair next to the counter and waited for some one to take her order.

"Hello miss what ca I do for you?" a man appeared behind the counter with a knife on his hand, he was cutting tuna.

"Um yes, do you sell by piece or by order?" Rukia looked at the menu on the top of the counter.

"By order miss."

"Then I will take 5 orders of medium fat tuna, if you don't mind?"

"Coming right up miss." she sat there, staring at space and the man stared to talk to her.

"Miss, so do you live here or are you just visiting?"

"I started to live here not that long ago."

"Then what is your name miss?"

"My name is Rukia Kuchiki."

"Nice to meet you I'm…" Rukia turned around and Tsuna and Yamamoto following Reborn.

"I'm home old man."

"Takeshi, welcome home" the man waved at Yamamoto and got back to Rukia's order. Tsuna and Reborn looked at Rukia.

"Morning, Rukia-san."

"Ciaossu."

"Hey Tsuna-san, Reborn-san, Yamamoto-kun. What are you doing here?"

"Well, it is my father's sushi restaurant. So I came here with Tsuna and the kid to eat. What are you doing here?"

Rukia looked shocked, not because it was Yamamoto's father shop. But that she found it by getting lost. So it was pure conscience that she came. She looked up to the old man that was finishing her order.

"Ah, Takeshi I didn't know that she was your friend. Sorry that he is always a handful." He told Rukia while giving her order.

"What, no he and Tsuna takes care of me instead of the other way around. Thank you Yamamoto-san."

"No problem, I hope you visit soon. Takeshi you have a nice girlfriend, just don't have sex until you're older." Rukia and Yamamoto looked at each other turning bright red, then turned to Yamamoto-san. "WE ARE NOT GOING OUT." They yelled simultaneously on the top of their lungs.

"Calm down I was only kidding, well sort of."

Rukia turned to Reborn and Tsuna; they were both quiet. Tsuna was also red of embarrassment.

"S-so Reborn-san, are we going to train now."

Reborn smirked "yeah, lets go to the school I am sure that Gokudera is already there."

x-x

The three teens and the baby arrived to the school; Gokudera was waiting there smoking a cigarette.

"Good morning, tenth" Gokudera approached Tsuna while ignoring both Rukia and Yamamoto. _'He really doesn't like us'_ thought Rukia while looking at Gokudera.

"Well lets get started, then. We will start with Yamamoto." Reborn said as they were walking to the baseball field.

"Why with Yamamoto, why can't I go first?" exclaimed Gokudera.

"Rushing wont get you any stronger."

"Ahahahaha, your funny kid. So what game are we playing today?" Reborn smirked at Yamamoto and handed a baseball 2 times smaller than a regular baseball. "What a cute ball"

"Yamamoto, throw it to that target" Reborn pointed to a cement poll with an X on it. Yamamoto put on a serious face, one that Rukia hasn't seen before. Got into position and threw the baseball at the poll. It went to a speed that didn't seem possible; spikes came out of the baseball and made the poll exploded.

"What the hell, Reborn. What did you give Yamamoto?" Tsuna turned to Reborn, shocked. Reborn held up another baseball.

"This is a baseball that explodes on contact, its called Micro-Hammer. I had the guys at the Vongola weaponry create this weapon."

"Your going to give Yamamoto a weapon, don't drag Yamamoto and Rukia into your weird little world." Reborn ignored Tsuna and went to Rukia. Yamamoto whispered to Tsuna.

"Don't worry it is all Styrofoam, he's trying to motivate me." Yamamoto walked to Where Gokudera, Rukia, and Reborn were. Tsuna picked up a piece of the cement and inspected it. _'No Yamamoto, it is real.'_

"I have a present for the two of you" he turned to Yamamoto "here, Yamamoto." Reborn took out a baseball bat.

"Thanks kid" Yamamoto gave his usual grin

"Alright, Reborn-san, that weapon just screams Yamamoto" Gokudera gave thumbs up for approval.

"So you want Yamamoto to fight like a delinquent?" Tsuna said while looking at the bat and imagining Yamamoto using the bat to fight.

Ignoring Tsuna, he turned to Rukia "for you is this bracelet." He held up a silver bracelet. The bracelet the chain connected to a silver rectangle shape plate with the symbol of a crescent moon in the middle.

"What is this?" Rukia asked while putting on the bracelet on her left hand.

"That is a bracelet that will shield your aura from being picked up by enemies. Just like the star chocker, but the difference is that it won't drain most of your power and faint every time you use powerful kiddou."

"Well thanks Reborn-san. It could only come from the Vongola Family."

"There is one thing though." The baby Mafioso smirked at Rukia, she knew that is was bad news. "You have to master your kiddou again."

"What?"

"Well, what I mean is that you must learn to use it in a tight aura confined space." Reborn snapped his fingers and a small barrier type shield covered the entire school. "For your training Rukia, you must destroy 1 hollow in order to pass."

"Hollow?" Tsuna asked looking at the sadistic baby.

"Look at the sky" all four of them looked to the sky. A hollow appeared in the sky, the hollow looked like an oversized dragon salamander with bat wings. His mask made it look like a pig.

"What the hell is that thing?" Tsuna fell to the floor afraid and tried to run away. Gokudera tried to shield Tsuna from the hollow. Yamamoto just laughed.

"Is this a new game?"

"Are you that dense, you baseball nut?"

Rukia turned to Yamamoto and Tsuna "you can see it."

"Yeah, but is that a hologram or something it looks so real."

"Run," Rukia yelled. Reborn stood in front of Tsuna and Gokudera

"Lets go inside for your training Gokudera."

"Yeah, but what about the hollow?"

"Let them take care of it they have to learn to fight, and this is the only way for them to learn." Reborn took Tsuna and Gokudera inside the school while they left the other two outside to deal with the hollow. The hollow started to through seeds coming from its forehead. Rukia and Yamamoto dodged the seeds, the seeds exploded on the ground. Rukia raised her hand and aimed at the hollow.

"Hadou No. 33 **Soukatsui**" a blue flame appeared on her palm but it disappeared "what the hell?" the hollow started to dive down to the two Yamamoto dodging the dive and started to run dodging the seeds that the hollow shot from its forehead. "Must remember what Kaien-dono taught me."

_Today I am going to teach you how to use kiddou."_

"_Kid what."_

"_Kiddou, listen up there are two types of kiddou one." He stopped and looked at Rukia, she was looking out the window. " Rukia, Rukia? Are you listening to me? Brat pay attention." Kaien threw a chalk that he had lying around and threw it at her._

"_Ow that hurt." Rubbing her forehead where the chalk impacted her._

"_As I was saying, there are two types of kiddou, Hadou: way of destruction, and Bakudou: way of blinding." He stopped his lecture to see that Rukia was paying attention. Then he continued, "You need to learn how to make aura appear physically."_

"_How?"_

"_You have to concentrate your aura to one point of your hand and picture that a ball would appear on you hand." Kaien held his right hand and an orb of light appeared, "see." The orb started to disappear little by little. _

"_I'll try." She held up her right hand, slowly an orb of light started to appear growing larger, then the orb burst and butterfly-shaped lights started to fly away. _

"_It flew away." Rukia pouted looking at the sky. Kaien on the other hand was surprised of this. She did something that it took him 3 months to learn when he started. _

_Looking at his pupil he sighed, "you pass, you should be able to learn how to do any spell with a little practice and memorization of spells you will master them before I did."_

Rukia's train of thought was interrupted when she saw Yamamoto cornered and the hollow started to aim at him. Yamamoto made a stance lie he was about tot hit a baseball. The hollow fired his seeds, and Yamamoto swung his baseball bat at a fast speed. Rukia couldn't believe her eyes; the bat that Yamamoto was holding turned into a katana.

"Move aside Yamamoto." Rukia shouted and he slid down from the hollow and ran away for Rukia to get a clear shot.

"Orb of light."

A ball of light appeared on her right hand, and then a small blue flame started to appear. "Hadou No. 33 **Soukatsui.**" The blue flame made the ball explode and the fragments turned into butterflies. The butterflies absorbed the flame and flew to the hollow. The hollow started to fly away but the butterflies filed with blue flame surrounded it and started to attack it. The hollow turned to ashes.

"Nice trick, how did you do that?" Yamamoto asked as he was approaching Rukia, she just smiled and walk to him

"It's my secret, but it looks like you have some tricks up your own sleeve. Must be what Reborn-san really gave you."

"Your right lets go see what Tsuna and Gokudera are doing."

"Sure lets go."

Rukia and Yamamoto walked to the classroom where Tsuna and Reborn were, but there was no Gokudera.

"Where is Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked looking around for the white haired Italian.

"Did he run away?" Rukia asked

"No, Gokudera isn't that kind of person. He'll come back." Tsuna interrupted, as soon as he said those words Gokudera, walked in and asked for a bowl of ramen. A small Chinese girl appeared with him. Her hair had a single ponytail. Her eyes were closed.

"Ipin, lets try this again." Gokudera said, the small Chinese girl nodded and made a stance. She threw a fist into the air. A wave of air hit Gokudera's face. His face twitched and started to shake. But he ate the whole ramen bowl in one gulp.

"I'm glad you liked it, Hayato." Bianchi said, walking to the room, looking at the empty plate.

"Sis" Gokudera grabbed his stomach and fell unconscious. Rukia could only watch feeling a little sorry for him. Either way the day went on as it normally would.

x-x

"_Grimmjow Jaegerjaques" Rukia shouted at the top of her lungs, shocked from the news. Her boyfriend was the guy that she couldn't stand the most. _

"_Hey brat." Grimmjow said while wrapping his arms on Orihime's waist. Kissing her in front of Rukia. Rukia turned to Orihime._

"_Orihime you can't be serious right, please tell me that you are not going out with mullet head over here."_

"_What did you call me, you fucking shrimp?"_

"_You heard me blueberry."_

"_Fuck off midget"_

"_No you did not just call me a midget, kitty cat." _

_The argument started and Orihime let go of Grimmjow and started to walk in the manor. Since she knew that they were going to be there for a while. For the first time in her life she had a headache from the yelling._

* * *

Author's notes

Soukatsui: Crashing blue Fire

forgive me if this chapter was crappy of was confusing, reviews are welcome especially if they for helping this story


	9. Act I: School Festival

I do not own KHR or bleach they belong to their original creators.

I don't have a good feeling about this chapter.

* * *

Act I: School Festival

Rukia got her apartment keys; she felt tried after that training and wanted to go to sleep. She wasn't even going to do her homework; she just wanted to lie down on her comfy bed. She started to fall asleep when her cell phone started to ring.

"Go away." Rukia put her pillow over her head, trying to ignore the ringing. The phone didn't stop ringing.

"Hello" answered Rukia still half asleep

"Hello, Kuchiki Rukia."

"Who is this?" Rukia sat up

"This is Dino Cavallone"

"Oh, hello Dino-san. Wait how did you got this number I haven't given it to anyone."

"Remember, I am the 10th boss of the Cavallone Family."

"True, so why did you call me in the first place?"

"I want to know, why did you came to Japan?'"

"I came on a vacation."

"Are you telling me the truth, Ice Goddess Shinigami?"

"Don't call me that, it sounds depressing."

"Why? That is what everyone calls you in the mafia world. You and Shielding Princess were the main protectors of the mafia world."

"Yeah, well I don't want to be reminded of that."

"So how is the Shielding Princess?"

"She's fine." Rukia lied; she couldn't tell that Orihime was dead. It would put both her and the family at risk. She will be at risk because if she told Dino that Orihime was dead, he might investigate and she will get caught. The family would be at risk because if she told about that, the family would be thrown into chaos. "She should be at home resting as well."

"That is good to hear."

"So is it true that you decided to become part of my little bro's family."

"Yeah, I am part of his family, maybe we can seal up the hole that separated us a long tome ago."

"Hole?" Dino asked

"When the second Vongola boss was still alive he and the boss of the Kuchiki family of that time got into the argument and the he separated the Kuchiki family from the Vongola."

"Wow that is interesting, but how come I've never heard of that?"

"Because the Kuchiki family is shrouded in mystery, there are a lot of things that are kept in secret. Things that I cannot reveal."

"Take care of my little bro ok."

"Yeah, ok. Can I go back to sleep, I need to go to school tomorrow."

"See ya have a nice sleep."

x-x

A few days later after the training program that all three of them passed, school went on as usual. Rukia wished that she could say that, but today it was a special day, it was time for the school festival. Class groups gathered and made plans on how to win the class group award.

"Our class is class A right?" Rukia asked while looking for the classroom where the meeting was. Tsuna was with her looking for the same classroom.

"Yeah its class A."

They entered classroom 3-A where the meeting was being held. They were greeted by the passionate boxer.

"Sawada, Kuchiki you're late."

"Sorry Ryohei-senpai we kinda got lost"

"Well you're here so we can get started. Go sit at the back." Tsuna and Rukia did as they were told they went to the back and saw Gokudera and Yamamoto. They sat down next to them as the meeting started.

"Okay we need to think of something so we can beat the other teams to the EXTERME." Ryohei slammed his fist into the desk to make his point. "Any ideas?"

"How about a café?" a girl in the front asked

"No Class B is doing that." Another boy said

"How about a host club, we could get Yamamoto, Gokudera and other guys to be the host for the girls. We can also get Kyoko, Hana, Rukia to be hostess for the boys." A girl form the middle girl suggested.

"No thanks perverts." Rukia accidentally said that out loud. Suddenly everyone started to look at her. "I just said that out loud didn't I?" everyone nodded, Rukia sighed, she didn't want to be hostess again.

_Rukia and Orihime were dressed in maid costumes, they were shorter that a regular maid's outfit. Rukia thought 'why am I doing this?' she looked to Orihime she was blushing she looked outside and saw Grimmjow, Ichigo, Renji and a few other guys. Then she remembered, the guys and the girls made a bet; whoever slays the most hollows within a month will be the winner. The girls lost and the guys made them either wear a nurse's outfit or a maid's outfit. They chose the maid's outfit. _

"_This is just embarrassing" Rukia hissed she was about to lose it and go on rampage._

"_Rukia it isn't so bad I suppose." Orihime turned Rukia around and gave her a hug to make her feel better. "The sooner that we get this over, the sooner we can change back."_

"_Fine."_

"Do you have any ideas? There isn't much left you know."

Kyoko raised her hand to get everyone's attention "um I have an idea."

"Spit it out then Kyoko" Ryohei said

"How about a play?" everyone started to whisper

"Okay, but what play should we do?" Hana started to ask Kyoko

"We can do a Shakespeare play?" Kyoko asked

"No we don't want to do a romance play."

"Then we have three choices, phantom of the Opera, into the woods, "

"Carmen." One of the students raised her hand

"All those in favor raise your hands to the EXTREME." Ryohei asked; all the students started to raise their hands. "ALRIGHT THE PLAY IS CARMEN TO THE EXTREME. We need to choose people who are doing the characters. Any suggestions?"

"Yamamoto-sama" one of her fangirls suggested

"No, Gokudera-sama." One of her fangirls suggested.

"Onii-chan, Rukia-san, Tsuna-kun." Kyoko suggested

Rukia stood up surprised along with Yamamoto and Gokudera. She didn't know why she was picked.

"Kuchiki, Yamamoto, octopus head come the board." Ryohei demanded; all three of them came to the front.

"Who are you calling octopus head, lawn head?"

"What did you say?"

"Um, Ryohei-senpai, can get it on with this? Before I leave." Rukia responded in order to stop the fight.

"Right, you know how to play maze."

"No, how do you play it?" Rukia asked

"You pick a path on the top of the paper, and at the bottom is going to be the roles that each of you will playing. There is also one that is the stage manager." Rukia nodded before the boxer continued "it is all at random so don't worry. Sawada you come here too, you need to have a roll as well" Ryohei shouted, some of the students started to complain.

"Ah, why does dame-Tsuna have to be in it?" one student complained

"He will ruin the whole play." Another student complained

"Do you have any problem in Sawada participating?" Ryohei asked slamming his fist to the desk, cracks were starting to cover the desk.

"If Tsuna-san doesn't participate, then I wont either." Rukia crossed her arms together

"Alright, Sawada pick one to the EXTREME."

"Um senpai, you still need to put the roles on the finish." Yamamoto looked at the bottom of the paper, seeing that there was no names, Ryohei looked and started to write down the names but stopped.

"Does anyone know the names of the characters in Carmen?"

"Onii-chan the names for the main characters are Don Jose, Carmen, Escamillo." Kyoko sighed as he walked up to write down the names. "There, all done, you guys can pick your path anytime." Kyoko giggled as she walked to her seat.

All for of them picked one Rukia picked the one on the left. Tsuna picked the middle and Gokudera picked the one on the right of Tsuna, Yamamoto pick the one on the left of Tsuna. They followed each of their paths until they got to the bottom, hey each put their name on the slot that they landed.

"Alright, lets see what you four got." Ryohei said while picking up the paper. He read the names out loud. "ALRIGHT FOR THE ROLE OF CARMEN IS RUIKA KUCHIKI." It was no surprise, since there was no other leading female role. "NEXT THE PART OF DON JOSE WILL BE PLAYED BY YAMAMOTO TAKESHI." Most of his fangirls started to squeal of happiness. "LAST TWO SLOTS, ESCAMILLIO WILL BE PALYED BY OCTUPUS HEAD, AND SAWADA WILL BE OUR STAGE MANAGER."

"Who are you calling octopus head, lawn head? And stop yelling, it is making our ears hurt. Wait I am Escamillo?"

"Do you want to switch roles? I don't mind being in men's clothing. You on the other hand, I can't wait to see you in a dress." Gokudera's face by this point was red. Either it was of embarrassment or anger it was the same result. Yamamoto laughed and pats Gokudera on the back

"Ma ma Gokudera it will be fun."

"Shut up baseball nut, I am not doing this." Gokudera hissed at the whole class. Rukia had an idea, she whispered to Tsuna. Tsuna stepped in front of Gokudera "please Gokudera-kun, you have to do this the class is depending on you" meekly said.

"What ever you say tenth." Gokudera mumbled

"Now that we got that settled we need to get someone ho can design costumes, to set up the props, and to write the script." Hana ordered "me, Ryohei and dame-Tsuna are the ones in charge. If you got any problems come to us first."

"We can set up the props" one of the students raised her hand and a few others as well.

"We will take care of the costumes and make up." A group of girls raised their hands.

"I'll take care of the script" Kyoko raised her hand.

"Alright people lets get started the festival starts in three weeks, that means that we only have three weeks to get ready." Hana ordered

x-x

During lunch Kyoko sat by herself writing the play out, trying to think up a plot. Deciding to lave her alone Rukia went with Tsuna and the others to eat lunch at the rooftop. On the rooftop Rukia was thinking ho could she get out of the play and started to think of excuses to get out of the play.

"Rukia-san, can you really do the part of Carmen?" Tsuna asked while he was opening his bento.

"Yeah, I can do it" Rukia put up a small smile _'crap I just officially accepted the part.'_ Rukia thought in her head.

"So um what is Carmen about?" Yamamoto asked

"You really are a baseball idiot, don't know about the fine arts."

"Carmen is about a gipsy who comes to Madrid Spain. A royal guard by the name of Don Jose falls in love with Carmen. He leaves his old life as a guard for her. But she falls in love with Escamillo, a matador; in turn of events Jose kills Carmen out of jealousy."

"So we are supposed to act that, that should be fun." Yamamoto grinned

Rukia only sighed she looked at the sky. She felt that she got herself in a situation that she couldn't get out. While eating her lunch, Ryohei came up to the roof and had a rice ball in his mouth. Kyoko followed him; she had a smile on her face.

"I'm finished with the script." Kyoko giggled

"So we will start rehearsal after school to the ETREME."

"Um onii-san, do we have to start after school?" Tsuna asked

"We have no choice, we have only have three weeks. Okay I will get them down there."

"Okay sees ya Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, Tsuna-san, Rukia-chan." Kyoko gave all four of them a script; she and Ryohei left the roof.

"Might as well start reading." Rukia opened the script to start reading. It was going to be a long 3 weeks.

x-x

_After the show Rukia and Orihime changed back into their regular clothes. Orihime had a yellow one-piece dress with a white leather vest. While Rukia wore a white one-piece dress with blue flowers on the bottom, she had white sandals._

"_Ah change back so soon?" Grimmjow sneaked up behind her and hugged her grabbing her hips _

"_Grimmy stop that, not in front of Rukia." Orihime turned around giving Grimmjow a kiss._

"_Stop flirting you two." Renji said while looking at Rukia, she was about to explode._

"_Fuck off red pineapple, you and the midget. Go have sex or something, she needs to get laid." Both Rukia and Renji blushed in a deep red. "While me and hime do a little of this and a little of that." Now Orihime was blushing._

"_If you do anything to her and then leave her. I will make sure that you never have children. I'm short I can do that." Rukia said with a cold glare in her eyes, which send both Renji and Grimmjow a chill through their spines. "Now Orihime lets go get some pizza, shall we?" Orihime could only nod and followed her to the car to go back to Kuchiki manor._

"_Never make her mad again, I think she means it." Renji whispered to Grimmjow. Grimmjow smirked._

"_I'll take my chances."_

* * *

Please review.

Bear with me; I need to do a filler to continue the story.


	10. Act II: Preparations

I don't own KHR or bleach

Also sorry for the spelling errors and OOC if there's any.

* * *

Act II; Preparations

Rukia started to look at the script again to memorize her lines. It's been 2 weeks and she still hasn't memorized all her lines. _Carmen is a good play, but I would be a better play if I weren't in it._ She thought, eating the last of her eggs and bacon. She drank the last of her orange juice and put the dishes in the sink deciding to clean up after school. She looks to the picture of Orihime and her eyes started to get her eyes teary. " Today is the anniversary of your death, 2 years gone and I still feel like you are next to me." She put the picture down on the table, put on her shoes and left her apartment.

While walking to school she met up with Yamamoto and Gokudera, she didn't pay attention to them he was too busy to look up.

"Rukia what are you so worked up about, you are just going to do fine we are going to rehearse this afternoon." Yamamoto grinned putting his arm around Rukia.

"Tch just don't mess up bitch, or you'll embarrass the tenth." Gokudera growled

"Gokudera are you still mad about the comment that Rukia made when we got our roles?"

"Shut up baseball idiot, I am not angry."

"Gokudera we can see the anger mark on your head." Rukia pointed out. Gokudera was about to pull out some dynamite to blow them up, but then Tsuna came out.

"Yo Tsuna"

"Good morning Tenth."

"Hello Tsuna-san."

"Hey guys, so how are you doing with the play?" Tsuna asked worried because Reborn threatened him earlier.

"_Tsuna I've heard that you are the stage manager for the school play." The baby Mafioso asked while polishing his Leon shaped gun._

"_Yeah, so what about it. Don't tell me that you had something to do it, did you?"_

_Reborn smirked and looked at Tsuna "this is a great opportunity as boss, you have to make sure that everything goes well." Reborn pointed his gun at Tsuna "or I will kill you."_

"_HIIIIIIIIII"_

"Great Tenth, I memorized all my lines. I am ready to do this play if this is what you command"

"Okay let me test you, I'll start in one part of the play and you jump in when you're your turn." Rukia taunted Gokudera.

"Fine then I'll show you that I am ready." Gokudera proudly exclaimed _'I must not mess up in front of the tenth. As his right hand man I can do this'_ Gokudera thought to himself.

"Escamillo, I love you and I want to be with you."

"Carmen for you I will be at your side, never will we be separated. As our love can withstand all."

"Escamillo I want to go with to Santa Angela when your event is over."

"For you, I will win today's event in your name."

Tsuna whispered to Yamamoto "they are doing pretty good aren't they?"

"Yeah I can't believe that they memorized all that." Yamamoto said amazed at the other two.

"Baseball nut, your turn, you can use your script practice your lines" Gokudera handed his script to Yamamoto and then took Rukia's script. "Ready start."

"Um, where am I supposed to start?"

"Where it says Jose walking through town, read from there." Tsuna pointed

Yamamoto nodded and started reading. "Commander, what are you doing here?"

"I am here to bring you back. Jose you do not belong in this part of town." Gokudera started reading

"I am sorry commander, but I have fallen in love. I cannot abandon her."

"Well looks like I have no choice but to kill you in the name of the imperial guards."

"Then the sword fight right?" Yamamoto asked and then started to read from the script. "Commander why do you need to kill me?"

"Why? Because you have information that you cannot leave with Don Jose." They skipped a few lines and was at the end

"We will meet again Don Jose."

"I'll be waiting" Yamamoto closed the book and sighed. "I guess I have to learn all this huh?"

"Yamamoto-kun, please tell me that you have memorized at least some of the lines"

"Hahaha" Yamamoto smiled and Gokudera went berserk

"You baseball freak, why haven't you memorized any of the lines?" Tsuna was holding Gokudera back

"Too much baseball practice."

"What are we going to do? The play itself is in a week and you, the starting role don't have any lines memorized. Reborn is going to kill me." Tsuna started panicking

"Don't worry Tsuna-san, I'll go and practice with Yamamoto after baseball practice and practice with him." Rukia offered.

"Thank you, Rukia-san." Tsuna said while walking to school.

x-x

After school everyone from class-A gathered at the auditorium, most of the props were already made. Some of the girls that made the costumes were talking with Hana, Ryohei, and Tsuna; they approached Rukia and dragged her to the dressing rooms. Telling everyone to keep out, except Tsuna, Ryohei, and Hana, they went to the dressing room.

"What am I doing here?" Rukia asked and the girls just giggled.

"You're going to try on the dress that we made." One of the girls said and the other two giggled.

"Um, Hana can I go? I am starting to wonder about the dress."

"No Rukia, you need to try on the dress so that they can make adjustments."

"Don't worry Kuchiki it will look fine to the EXTREME." Ryohei made his point by raising his fist in the air.

"Fine I'll try it on." Rukia took the coat hanger that held a dress inside the bag and went to change.

x-x

Yamamoto was practicing his lines and Gokudera was helping him. Yamamoto was laughing at Gokudera on how easily he got mad.

"Shut up baseball idiot, you need to learn all your lines for next week." Even though he didn't want to admit it but Yamamoto was fast at memorizing his lines. The three stage managers walked to the stage.

"WE NEED YOUR ATTENTION TO THE EXTREME."

"Thank you Ryohei, now we would like to present you to the star of this play, Carmen." Hana raised her hand pointing the side of the stage. Everyone started to hear footsteps coming from that direction. Rukia walked to the stage nervous on how everyone would comment.

"R-Rukia?" Yamamoto asked, not knowing what to say. Gokudera just stared at her, blankly. Rukia just looked at them _'do I look that bad'_ but they were all speechless for a different reason.

She was wearing a red and black dress, with a billowy-layered skirt that rustled when she walked. The outer layer was almost ankle length. Her tank top had a rose-shaped pin; the tank top left most of her abdomen and her back exposed. She had a bow on her hair on each side. To finish it she had a black chocker with a red star. Making her look like an exotic flamenco dancer.

Most of the boys started to catcall at her; all of the girls were amazed over the costume that the costume crew made.

"Gee thanks, I guess." Rukia looked around feeling embarrassed for the attention that the dress was getting, she ran to the dressing room to change back. The others started to whisper about her in the dress.

"Wow, Rukia looked amazing." Yamamoto said talking to Tsuna, Gokudera, and Ryohei.

"I told her that she would look amazing to the EXTREME"

"That bitch sure did pull it off." Gokudera admitted

Rukia came back to the stage in her Namimori School uniform and ran to the guys.

"So are we going to start rehearsal soon?" Rukia asked

"Why did you change out of that costume it looked cute?" Yamamoto asked making Rukia blush.

"We will start in a few minutes Rukia-san." Tsuna said and walked to Hana and Kyoko who were talking to ach other.

x-x

"Okay when Rukia says 'what is wrong with him?' shoot the light at her" Hana commanded at the people who were handling the stage. "Yamamoto, you do have this part memorized right?"

"Yeah, I think so." Yamamoto smiled at her. Gokudera sighed and opened the script to the page they were rehearsing.

"Okay start." Hana ordered

"Carmen, I want to give you this ring." Yamamoto said kneeling down giving Rukia a ring. The ring was gold with a red crystal, Rukia ordered it and bought it a few days ago for the play.

"Jose, I don't know what to say." Rukia took the ring and put it on her index finger.

"Carmen I will give my life to you." Yamamoto stood up closing on Rukia's face "I want to make you mine." Coming closer and closer, Rukia couldn't move, she wanted a distraction quickly.

"Cut" Hana ordered, making Rukia sigh in relief. Yamamoto grinned at her and pats her on the head.

"How was that?" Yamamoto asked

"That was great, if I didn't know any better I would say that you were actually declaring to Rukia-chan, Yamamoto-kun." Kyoko said giggling from the scene and Rukia who had a touch of red on her cheeks.

"Okay start after the kiss scene, and GO" Hana ordered. A girl ran to the stage where Yamamoto and Rukia were standing

"Jose, please come my mother is ill and she wants to talk to you before she dies." The girl grabs Yamamoto's hand dragging him away

"Please, Carmen think about my offer, until we meet again." Yamamoto and the girl walked away leaving Rukia alone on the stage.

"What is wrong with him?"

"Cut" Hana Ordered "we will stop here, go home and rest. Monday we will rehearse the whole thing."

x-x

Tsuna, Rukia, Yamamoto and Gokudera went home together. Rukia looked depressed and the guys wanted to ask but found it better not to.

"Um, Rukia are you ok?" Yamamoto asked.

"I'm fine don't worry. I got to go now before it gets late." Rukia started to run.

"I wonder if she is alright?" Tsuna wondered and the baby hitman appeared on his shoulder.

"Baka-Tsuna, you still need to learn to read the emotions of people. For now all three of you leave her alone."

"But Reborn."

"Her past is still a mystery to us, she will reveal her past slowly. You three don't see it, but she doesn't trust any of you guys. She feels that you are using her, yet she feels that it is her duty to protect you Dame-Tsuna."

"Reborn." Tsuna and the others were in an awkward silence

"Kid, so is there anyway that we can open her heart to us?" Yamamoto asked

"Just keep acting the way you always do, she will come to you guys when she is ready. Until then not a word about this, don't question her about anything. Do you guys remember that drawing in her sketchbook that girl with the hairclip?"

"Yeah, so what about it, Reborn-san?" Gokudera asked

"Her name is Orihime Inoue, she is known as the Shielding Princess, something must of happen to her to make Rukia feel this upset."

"So do you know what happen Reborn?"

"Yeah, but I cannot tell you, it is up to her to tell you. Come on its getting late, go home and rest the three of you." Reborn ordered

x-x

Rukia closed the door quickly and went to lie on her bed sobbing, she felt sick. She felt alone, she wanted to get to know Tsuna and the others but her heart didn't let her. She didn't made dinner, she just wanted this day to be over. The phone started to ring, he wanted to ignore it but decided not to he picked up.

"Hello" Rukia answered

"Rukia-chan, are you feeling alright, you don't sound good." Kyoko responded on the other line.

"I am under the weather, sorry that I can't come to Haru-appreciation day tomorrow with you guys."

"Hold on I'm coming over to see you. I want to make sure that you are okay."

"Wait Kyoko-chan, I am feeling better really." Rukia protested

"I'll see you there Rukia-chan." Kyoko hung up on her. Rukia knew that she would be coming; she decided to go to the living room and wait until she comes.

x-x

Ryohei came back from his extreme training and saw Kyoko packing up some clothes and her pajamas in a bag

"Oi, Kyoko where are you going?" Ryohei asked

"Rukia-chan isn't feeling very well, so I am going over to her house to see if she had something to eat."

"Wait Kyoko, let me take a quick shower to the extreme and let me go with you." Ryohei ran to his room to take a quick shower. Kyoko could only sigh and waited for her big brother.

15 minutes later Kyoko got tired of waiting. "Onii-chan are you done I am about to go without you.

"Hold on Kyoko." Ryohei came down he was wearing a black sweatpants with a black shirt, he put on his red sweater, and he was carrying a bag as well. "Lets go to the extreme. Mom, dad I am going with Kyoko to Rukia's house." With that they left.

x-x

Rukia was falling asleep when she heard a knock on the door. She almost dragged herself to the door to answer. She opened the door and it was Kyoko and Ryohei.

"You don't look so well to the EXTREME."

"Onii-chan lower your voice, Rukia-chan isn't feeling well."

"What are you two talking about, I am fine."

"Fine? Rukia-chan you are pale." Kyoko went and touched Rukia's forehead "and your burning up."

"I am feeling fi-" Rukia fainted and fell on the ground. All that she could hear was _onii-chan_.

x-x

Kyoko and Ryohei were inside Rukia's house. Ryohei was carrying Rukia and put her on the couch.

"I am going to make some stew in the kitchen for when she wakes up, onii-chan keep her company." Kyoko left and left Ryohei and Rukia in the living room. Ryohei sat on the floor and Rukia was lying on the couch, Rukia started to murmur something in her sleep. Ryohei started to get closer to see what she was saying.

"I am alone." Murmured Rukia a tear started to fall from her cheek. Ryohei used his thumb to wipe away her tear, got closer and whispered in her ear.

"You're not alone, Kuchiki. You got Kyoko and me. You also got Sawada, Yamamoto, and octopus-head. You are never alone; open your heart to us.

Rukia slowly open her eyes and looked around, sleepily she sat up and Ryohei sat down next to her giving her the medicine that Kyoko brought.

"_Kyoko what's this?" Ryohei asked grabbing a bottle from the bag Kyoko brought. _

"_Its medicine for Rukia-chan, give it to her when she wakes up." Kyoko smiled at him. He nodded and picked Rukia up._

Rukia lied down and put her head on top Ryohei's lap and fell asleep

"Thank you Ryohei-nii-san" Rukia murmured before going to sleep. Ryohei couldn't help it but to smile at her. Kyoko popped her head out to see Rukia and Ryohei. She smiled and walked to Ryohei and Rukia, she put her hand on Rukia's forehead.

"Her fever went down. She looks so peaceful, huh?" Kyoko giggled

"Yeah she looks peaceful to the extreme." Ryohei whispered. He grabbed her bridal style and took her to her room put Rukia on her bead and was going to leave her room. "It's midnight already?" while looking at the bunny-shaped clock he turned around but Rukia grabbed his arm.

"Don't go, Ryohei-nii-san" Rukia was holding his hand. Kyoko giggled

"Onii-chan stay with her I'll go sleep in the guest room." Kyoko walked out and left closing the door behind her.

Ryohei sighed and lied down next to Rukia molding to her shape so that he can hug her.

"Good night, onii-chan." Rukia murmured in her sleep

"Good night to the extreme, Rukia." Ryohei planted a kiss on her cheek "I'll protect you like I protect Kyoko." he smiled before he fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Please review

A/N: I want to thank Miss Samurai for the description of the dress, thanks also for those who have reviewed.

Until next chapter


	11. Act III: Days Before the Play

I do not own KHR or Bleach

Also forgive any OOC and spelling errors

* * *

Act III: Days before the Play

'_What is that smell?'_ Rukia thought in her sleep. _'Is that coffee?'_ She tried to open her eyes, but she was too tired to do it. She felt warm, she couldn't move her arms. Something was embracing her it felt warm, comfortable; she never felt safer in all her life. Little by little she opened her eyes, she saw the sun coming from the window from her room. Her hearing started to react to the sounds around her _'is that a snore?'_ She looked down to see two arms holding her looking behind her she saw someone unexpected.

"Oni–I mean Ryohei-sempai. What are you doing in my bed? Scratch that, what are you doing in my apartment?" Ryohei started to wake up from Rukia's voice he started to smile.

"Morning Rukia." Greeted Ryohei letting her go; Rukia jumped out of bed still with a shock on her face.

"Why can't I remember anything from last night? What happened to me?"

"You had a fever, Kyoko and I have been taken extremely good care of you. You fell asleep on the bed and didn't want to let me go; so I lied next to you, hugged you and fell asleep to the EXTREME."

"So where is Kyoko-chan, Oni–I mean---"

"Please call me onii-chan like you did last night, if it makes you feel extremely comfortable. About Kyoko, she is making breakfast from the smell of it."

"Ok onii-chan." She started to walk to the door; she stopped when she grabbed the doorknob. "Oh, and onii-chan."

"Yeah, Rukia?"

"Thank you…for everything."

"No problem I will always be there for you to the EXTREME." Rukia smiled and walked out of the room she turned around and said

"Feel free to use the shower if you need it."

"Right, Rukia."

She walked into the kitchen and saw Kyoko cooking for the three of them; she sat down on the chair. Kyoko turned around with a smile on her face.

"Rukia-chan I am glad you are feeling better know, I hope you don't mind me making breakfast for the three of us."

"Of course I don't, you two are the closest thing I can call family. I just wish that you could stay more often though. Maybe if your parents would let me I can come over sometimes bring food to make and eat."

"I will try to come over next week after the play is over." Kyoko put the omelet that she was making onto a plate. Handed to Rukia and called out.

"Onii-chan hurry up breakfast is ready."

On the table Rukia couldn't help it feeling something inside of her that she long forgotten. A warm feeling that if she could she would keep forever. That feeling was called friendship.

_Rukia and Orihime along with Grimmjow and Renji went out to a club, even though she and Orihime were only 14 years old. Grimmjow was smart enough to make fake ID's for the two of them. If that didn't work they would bride anyone standing in their way. They were walking to the club when they met a guy. The guy had a black suit with an orange shirt; the shirt matched his orange hair. _

"_Hey Kurosaki." Grimmjow waved at him the guy walked up to them._

"_What are you two doing here Rukia, Orihime?"_

"_Well Ichigo, we are going to a club to dance, not to drink to dance."_

_Ichigo smirked "you better be careful on the dance floor; people might not see you and you might get squashed." He started to chuckle, only stopped when Rukia kicked him in the place she knew it would hurt the most._

"_Fool, that was for making fun of me. Lets go guys" Rukia and Grimmjow started to walk forward, Grimmjow laughing his ass out. Leaving an injured Ichigo and a worried Orihime and Renji._

_Later at the club they were sitting down drinking a few beers except, Rukia and Orihime; they were drinking orange juice. She had a feeling inside that relaxed her when she was with her friends. Even though she was going to get it from her Brother/Boss later, she didn't care, she wanted that feeling to never end. Even if that bastard Grimmjow was there._

"What are you thinking about Rukia?" Ryohei asked before eating the last of his eggs.

"Nothing important, so what are you guys going to do after this?"

"I'm going to do some EXTREME training, I'll visit soon to see how are you doing."

"Don't worry onii-chan, to give you thanks how about I treat you both to some sushi in the afternoon. I will not take no for an answer."

"Fine then we will take you on that offer then." Kyoko smiled as she picked up the plates, she put them on the sink and went to the guest room to get her stuff. "Rukia-chan, please be careful and I will meet you later at Yamamoto-kun's sushi shop."

"Okay I need to go there so I can practice the play with Yamamoto-kun anyway, so I will see you there." Rukia said, Kyoko and Ryohei left and closed the door behind them. "I need to take a bath and get ready to go." She told to herself. Running up to her room, she went to get a yellow sundress with a white ribbon like belt. She put it on the bed. She looked at the bed and remembered the warm feeling when she woke up; she started to blush. _'Do I have feelings for onii-san? That can't be, right. Right? Although, he seems like a good person.' She went to take a shower, 'getting closer to the play everyday.' She thought to herself._

x-x

Rukia walked down the street and felt a strange aura in the air; she could help it but to feel afraid. _'What is this, a hollow? No this is different it feels more powerful, I can help it feeling that things will get worse, much worse.'_

She arrived at Yamamoto's father sushi shop she entered the sushi shop she was greeted by Tsuyoshi.

"Hey there miss Kuchiki."

"Hello Yamamoto-san, is Yamamoto-kun home?"

"No, he went out for an errand. He will be back in a little while, do you mind waiting for him?"

"I don't mind sine I am meeting some of my friends here later on."

"Do you want some tea?" Tsuyoshi offered

"Sure, thank you." Rukia said. Tsuyoshi went to the kitchen and put some water in a pot to make some tea. Rukia sat at one of the tables looking around. She took out her sketchbook and started to draw chappy the rabbit. Her hand started to move by itself and drew a type of paper bird. To Rukia it looked familiar, but she couldn't remember where she had seen it. Tsuyoshi came back with 2 cups of green tea.

"What's wrong miss Kuchiki?"

"I feel a little confused, I don't know what my feelings for a friend are. Do I love him? At first I felt like a brother, but now it feels so much different. I am not sure what to think."

"Listen to your heart."

"Huh?"

"Listen to your heart Miss Kuchiki it is your guide to your decisions. When Takeshi's mother passed away, I became a bit cold at Takeshi. I felt that it was his fault that she died. But even after he cried, after I treated him badly he never took it against me. I felt like a fool because of that. He cried at my shoulder for a long time. After that he promised that he would never cry again that every day he would have a smile on his face. To this day he has kept his promise."

"Yeah, until he tried to commit suicide." Rukia interrupted

"What do you mean?"

"I was thinking out loud don't worry."

"Tell what happened." Tsuyoshi had a bit of anger in his voice, Rukia tried to avoid that subject but it was no use.

"Well when Yamamoto-kun broke his arm, he tried to commit suicide. I tried to stop him but he didn't listen to me. Only Tsuna-san had the power to stop him and he got off the edge of the school roof. If you want to thank someone, then thank Tsuna-san."

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"Yamamoto-kun was probably scared that you'd be disappointed in him. So he must of kept it to himself. Don't mention this to him, well at least not now. He learned that there is more than baseball."

Tsuyoshi was speechless; he didn't know what to say, but he knew that he had to keep this conversation to himself.

"All you can hope for is that he has the strength to go on and walk on the path when he chooses it."

"What if he chooses the wrong one ?" Tsuyoshi asked

"Then you and me will be there to pick him up and help him move on. Don't worry, as a friend will always be there for him. I always wanted to be like the rain, that way I can touch everyone's hearts " Tsuyoshi saw for a moment a different girl. She had orange-brown hair her eyes were black and was taller. Then in a second she turn back into Rukia.

"Who was that?" asked Yamamoto's father

"Who was what?"

"Never mind, wow I never expected that the conversation would turn into this."

The sound of the door was heard and Yamamoto came in the shop. He saw his father and Rukia talking. _'What is Rukia doing here? And why does it look like the old man wants to cry?'_ Deciding to find out he got closer. "Hey dad I'm home."

"Oh, Takeshi I didn't hear you come in." Tsuyoshi smiled at Yamamoto; confused he looked at Rukia.

"So why are you here Rukia?" Yamamoto asked

"We have a play to rehearse, the play is only a few days away. So I wanted to rehearse at least once so that we can be ready."

"Ok, old man I am going to my room with Rukia."

"Alright I'll call you if there is something I need." Tsuyoshi looked as Rukia and Yamamoto walked upstairs. _'Takeshi, you've found yourself a true friend' _he thought.

x-x

"So what were you and my old man talking about anyway?"

"Sorry it is a secret." Rukia winked at him. "So lets get started anyway I want to see how much you actually memorized."

"Right, the play, okay we'll start from the beginning. Ah, I have fallen in love. Why does it have to be her? Her eyes and her lips, oh how I want to make them mine."

"Lets start when we meet each other the first time. Okay." Rukia drank a little bit of the tea and started. "Who are guard, I will not be taken away by one such as you."

"Calm down gipsy, I want to know your name."

"Why, I do not need to tell a guard my name."

"I want you gipsy, I love you I want to be with you."

"What you are saying guard? I-"

"Please call me Jose" Yamamoto's voice went deeper than usual

"Ether way, I don't love you I-" Rukia's voice was cut when a pair of lips met hers. They were warm and soft. "Ya-Yamamoto-kun? What are you doing?"

"Well it is part of the scene, so I just thought that we should practice it."

"But…" Rukia couldn't find words for this. if she wasn't confused before she was confused now. She wanted to feel those gentile lips again, but she knew that would never happen. Well at least after the play.

"Miss Kuchiki, Takeshi, some people are here to see you." Tsuyoshi called from down stairs. Yamamoto walked out of his room followed by Rukia. They walked down stairs, meeting up with Kyoko and Ryohei.

"Hey Kyoko-chan, Onii-chan" Rukia greeted

"Oni-chan? Since when did you call him that." Kyoko asked

"Will he told me it was alright. I hope you are not mad Kyoko-chan"

"Why would I be? If he lets you call him that, then I don't have a problem with it. In fact I am happy, got a new sister. Can I call you Rukia-nee?"

"If you want to Kyoko-chan."

"So what are you doing here Senpai?" Yamamoto asked.

"Rukia treated us to some sushi, so we came here to eat to the EXTREME."

"Right onii-chan." Rukia said while taking out her purse from her chappy the rabbit bag.

"Aw, what a cute bag Rukia-nee." Kyoko giggled when she saw the bag.

"Thanks Kyoko-chan now lets eat."

x-x

Later, Rukia went home to sleep. She denied the offer to stay over Kyoko's house because of Ryohei. Until she was sure on what she felt for him, she could not be close to him. She opened the door to her apartment; she looked down and saw a letter. She picked it up and went to the living room; she sat on he couch and opened the letter.

_I know where you are so I am coming to live with you I am coming there soon. I don't give a shit if you don't want me there. I'm still coming._

'_No_ _signature, huh. There is only one person that does this sort of thing, and if he is coming then…. Oh shit.'_ Rukia got up and started to run to the windows to lock them, but it was too late. There was a figure there in the hallway of her apartment.

"Hey there, shrimp.' The figure walked towards her

"Ah, crap." Rukia said looking who it was.

* * *

Guess who appears in the next chapter. I wonder who it is?

Reviews are highly appreciated, especially in this chapter.

I am not sure if that is Yamamoto's father real name, tell me if I got it wrong

Till next chapter.


	12. Act VI: Suprise After Suprise

I do not own KHR and Bleach, please support their creators

We are meeting a new character, so here he is.

Sorry for any OCC and spelling errors.

* * *

Act IV: Surprise after Surprise

Rukia couldn't believe it; she wanted to jump off the window when she saw who it was, at that moment she started to panic. She wanted to scream but her voice didn't come out. She had the courage to say something.

"Gr-Grimmjow." That was all that could come out.

"Hey they shrimp, miss me?"

"Why would I miss you, why are you here?"

"Didn't you get the letter that I sent you?"

"That is not the point, I am not going back to the Kuchiki family, you have to kill me before I leave to Italy with you."

"I didn't come here for you, I came to live with you."

Rukia's heart stopped for a second trying to digest the sentence that the teal-haired man said. _'Now that I look at him he isn't wearing his suit, so he might be telling the truth.'_ Rukia thought in her head. She looked at Grimmjow; he was wearing blue jeans and a black shirt. His sword that he always carried with pride was not there. Grimmjow smirked and looked at the petite girl.

"Look bitch, I want to live here because I am supposed to be dead."

"What? What are you saying?"

"I. Am. Supposed. To. Be. Dead. Can't you understand?"

"What has happened within the family?"

"Not sure, the boss captured me 2 years ago, the fucker tortured me until I was on the verge of death. He threw me out to die in the forest. It was thanks to Ichigo that my wounds were healed. Then I started to look for you, I found you and I came here."

"So Nii-sama is doing all of this, but why?"

"How the fuck should I know. Where is Orihime?"

Rukia looked away, she didn't want to look him in the eye, and a sad depressing feeling came up it made it hard to breathe. Grimmjow looked at Rukia, he noticed the hairpin hanging on her neck. He grabbed Rukia by the neck and pushed her against the wall.

"Where the fuck is Orihime? What the fuck happen to her? Tell me or I will break your fucking neck."

"Sh-she" Rukia was having a hard time breathing, but she didn't put up a fight. She tried to look away from his eyes.

"Tell you stupid bitch, or I will break your fucking neck."

"She died" Rukia managed to say. Grimmjow dropped Rukia on to the floor started to walk to the living room and smashed a near by lamp. His hand was bleeding.

"Grimmjow?" Rukia asked, she looked at Grimmjow's face. It looked like he was about to cry. It was probably the closest thing that anyone will see him cry.

"Leave me alone" Grimmjow said he turned around and headed to the guest room and close the door. Rukia just stood there in the hallway feeling sad and guilty of breaking Grimmjow's heart.

Later that night Rukia sneaked into the guest room seeing Grimmjow asleep. She looked at him and heard him mutter in his sleep. She looked around the room it was full of tequila bottles. _'Must have drunken himself to sleep'_. Rukia got closer and heard him mutter something.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" slowly Grimmjow said in his sleep. Rukia started to shed a tear. She left the room and close the door she said quietly before she did "I am sorry too, Grimmjow."

x-x

Next morning Rukia wanted the old Grimmjow that she loved, but hated at the same time. She tiptoed to his room with two pots she got from the kitchen. She opened the door slowly and carefully. She tiptoed to his bed, getting close she raised the pots close to his ear. She started to hit the pots against each other, she woken Grimmjow up. Grimmjow heard the noise and jump off bed head first. He hit his face on the bed.

"Oh my fucking head." Grimmjow said out loud. He stomped into the living room where Rukia was eating breakfast. "What the fuck is wrong with you, you crazy bitch?"

"What ever you could mean, Grimmjow?" Rukia innocently asked.

"Why the hell did you make all that noise? Ow my fucking head."

"Had one to many Grimmjow?"

"Fuck. You." Grimmjow glared at Rukia.

"Look take a shower, you stink of alcohol"

"And it I don't wanna?"

"Then I will kick you out." Rukia pointed at the door.

"Fine." Grimmjow grumbled; he went to the bathroom to take a shower. Rukia started to feel a migraine coming, but at the same time she felt a smile appearing on her face.

x-x

Rukia walked to school in the morning with Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera, on the way they ran into Kyoko and Ryohei.

"Yo senpai." Yamamoto greeted

"Onii-chan are you ready for the play?" Rukia asked

"Yeah, I am extremely ready to get this play over." Ryohei was practicing boxing by punching the air.

"Onii-chan" Kyoko looked at Ryohei "it is in a few days so keep practicing."

"Right Kyoko" Ryohei agreed and Kyoko giggled. Tsuna looked at Kyoko and thought _'she looks so cute when she is happy'_

x-x

In the classroom Rukia sat on her desk waiting for the teacher to appear to start class. Suddenly the principal came in the room, he looked at everyone in the classroom. Slowly everyone started to sit down and look to the front.

"Class, I have bad news for you, Haruna-sensei will not be joining your class anymore. She quit unexpectedly." The principal looked at the door. " But we found a new teacher at such short notice, you can come in." the door opened and Rukia was about to faint when she saw who it was.

"Meet your new teacher, Jaegerjaques-sensei."

"Nice to meet you kids."

"Please to treat them with respect." The principal said while walking out of the room. Rukia turned around to see Gokudera and handed him a pair of scissors.

"I want you to stab me on the head." Rukia said coldly while looking at Gokudera.

"Huh? why do you want me to kill you?"

"My life is over" Rukia looked at the front and saw Grimmjow smirking. She knew he was up to no good.

"Listen up brats, since this is homeroom I only got two rules. One when I tell you to shut up, you shut the fuck up. Rule two you can do what ever you want as long you don't bother me." Grimmjow looked at Hana since she raised her hand. "What is it brat?"

"You cant do this you're a teacher."

"I don't fucking care, these are my two rules either accept them or get the fuck out." Grimmjow looked at Hana and at the rest of the class. "That goes for all of you too. That reminds me I am also your new PE teacher so good luck in my class. I am going to give you hell if you are the weakest link." Everybody looked at Tsuna, Tsuna on the other hand started to panic. _'Crap, just what I need, another teacher giving me hell'_. Grimmjow noticed this and got in front of Tsuna's desk.

"So you are the weakest link, well I hope you don't tire out easily because when I am done with you, you wont be able to move."

"Bastard don't you dare to pick on the tenth."

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Huh?"

"I am the tenth's right hand man?"

"So you are the tenth" he turned to Tsuna " well that changes everything then, see me after class."

x-x

After class Tsuna, Rukia, Gokudera, and Yamamoto stayed after class. Grimmjow looked each of them carefully. Reborn appear out of nowhere landed on Tsuna's head.

"The panther king appears, so what do you want my student for?" Reborn asked

"The ninth's most trusted assassin, so this pathetic thing is going to be the next in the Vongola boss? You guys really need to pick your bosses right if you want to keep living"

"That does it, bastard no one insults the tenth and get away with it."

"Is this another on of those mafia games?" Yamamoto asked

"Shut up baseball idiot, now bring it." He pulled out some dynamite and lit up a cigarette. Grimmjow smirked and to everyone's eyes he disappeared for a second and the next second he appeared behind Gokudera grabbing the dynamite in his hands.

"You are also pathetic, I should kill you on the spot for such weakness." He threw Gokudera to the wall "try coming back in 20 years, maybe you can lay a scratch on me then." He then looked at Rukia "what are you doing here midget?" Rukia looked at his blue eyes then turned,

"I don't have anything to say to you."

Grimmjow sighed then looked at Reborn "Reborn, I want to train these weaklings. They are just too pathetic." The sadistic baby smirked, "fine go ahead, I will arrange things so that you can get all of dame-Tsuna's family."

"I told you Reborn, they are not my family. They are just friends and senpai." Grimmjow got annoyed by now.

"Everyone front and center, I will judge your level." All four of them lined up, he went up to Tsuna first. "Weak, not even possible to get stronger, but I will change that." Tsuna thought _'great, another weird one appeared.'_ He then turned to Yamamoto "you look strong, but I still need to test you. So I will see in PE next time." He turned to Gokudera "you know what I think about you." He then turned to Rukia, "well, well the ice goddess shinigami, think you can give me a challenge?" He smirked and Rukia glared at him. Tsuna thought _'why did he called her ice goddess shinigami?'_ Grimmjow broke his train of thought. "All of you are weak even if I fought all four of you at the same time, you wouldn't come close to beat me."

Rukia had it. "Grimmjow, it hasn't been a day, and I am annoyed to no end with you. You come to my house and then to my school, you judge my friend's strength. You know what, we have a play coming up in a few days. So until that play is over I don't want to hear any of your shit." Everybody looked awkwardly at her; it was the first time that they heard her cuss at someone. Suddenly Rukia and Grimmjow sensed a pack of hollows coming towards the school.

"I'll take care of them." He walked to the window and opened it; his hand started to form a blue orb and fired a beam. Rukia couldn't sense the hollows anymore, Grimmjow sighed. "See what I mean, if those hollows came to this school people would be in danger and you dumbasses wouldn't be able to defend them." He turned to Rukia "where I your pager don't you have it on you?"

"It's a long story."

Tsuna interrupted the two of them and asked, "What exactly are hollows?"

"You still haven't told them?" Grimmjow asked

"I thought that there was no need for it, since little hollows appear around here. Well I guess I should tell them now, since you are here." She walked and sat down on the desk got out her sketchbook and started drawing. When she was done she showed to everyone, everyone tried either not to laugh or try to mock her drawings. She had 2 chappy the rabbit styled ghost, one white with a halo and wings and the other black with devil horns.

" Okay when a person dies if he or she has any regrets while being alive, their spirit lives limbos in the living world. This type of soul is a positive soul; part of the Kuchiki family duty is to help those souls find peace so they can rest. The other type of soul is a negative soul or a hollow. You can tell if they are hollow by the hole somewhere around their chest. The other duty is to slay the hollows. Understand so far?" Gokudera raised his hand

"Yeah, but your sucky little drawings throw me off." Rukia ran to Gokudera and kick him on his head. She returned to her lecture.

"Only people form the mafia can see the hollows, there are some exceptions to this, but its rare for the most part. Why you guys can see them I have no idea." Tsuna raised his hand

"So that means that you?"

"Yeah, I am part of the Kuchiki family, well I am mostly retired at this point so don't worry for the most part I am not involved with the mafia."

"Can we get this over, I want to go home shrimp." Grimmjow interrupted

"Shut up Grimmjow." Rukia responded

"Should you talk to Grimmjow-sensei like that?" Yamamoto asked.

"Sensei? He is not even 20 years old. He's 17 years old despite his size"

"Yeah, now can we fucking go?" Grimmjow snapped, Rukia threw him a key.

"There that is your copy now you can go, I still need to go to rehearsal I'll see you at home"

Grimmjow left slamming the door, everyone stared at Rukia

"What?" she asked

"He lives with you?" Reborn asked, everyone noticed that he was still there.

"Yeah, he doesn't have anywhere else to go. So I let him live in my apartment. Lets go to rehearse now we only have two days until the play starts." Everyone walked down the hallway, Reborn walked in front of Rukia and said.

"We need to talk."

"I agree; I sense something strange going on here." Rukia sighed when she saw the sadistic baby disappear form her sight. She ran to the auditorium.

x-x

"Rukia, you are extremely late" Ryohei ran form the stage and grabbed Rukia by the shoulders, making her blush.

"Sorry, onii-chan, I had to take care of some things, but lets get started." Rukia freed herself from Ryohei's grip. She sighed, it was going to be a long 2 days.

x-x

When she got home Grimmjow was on the table drinking a beer. Rukia sat down next to him and looked out the window.

"You know we can't avoid him forever"

"Yeah but we can try, cant we?" Rukia said, standing up she walked to her room and got out her pajamas. She put them on and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Well? How did it turn out? Did I make Grimmjow OOC? Did this mess up the story?

Reviews are appreciated.

Until the next chapter.


	13. Act V: Showtime

I do not own KHR or Bleach.

*Seriously do I have to go through this every chapter?

Long chapter, huh?

Sorry for OOC and spelling errors.

* * *

Act V: Showtime

'_I can't believe this is happening.'_ Rukia was in her dress and Yamamoto looked at her and smirked.

"I love you."

Rukia couldn't breathe; Yamamoto was too close to her. His lips were close to hers. Rukia's heart was racing a fast rate.

'_How did this happen again?'_

x**Flashback**x

Rukia got up from her bed; she got her uniform from the closet and went to take a shower. She tried to open the door, it was locked, and Rukia was not in the mood to wait.

"Grimmjow, get out of the shower. Now."

"No way bitch, you know the rules first come first serve."

"Then hurry up, I need to be there before you. The play is today and I do not want to be late."

"Too bad loser."

She went and sat down on the couch while she waited for Grimmjow to get out of the shower. She went over the lines once more, as she did she remembered the little accident of her being kissed by Yamamoto. She started to blush and didn't notice Grimmjow behind her.

"So, why are you blushing shrimp?" Rukia jumped back when she heard his voice.

"That's not your business, anyway why are you without any clothes on?" as she looked at Grimmjow he was only wearing a towel, she could she the number 6 tattooed on his back. If remembered correctly the number 6 means that she was the 6th strongest in his squad, the columbine squad, a squad that focused on physical strength, with little to no knowledge on spells.

"I just got out of the shower, you wanted to use it didn't you? Now get your ass over there before I lock the bathroom."

Rukia ran to the bathroom and lock the door, Grimmjow smirked "this is going to be interesting."

x-x

Rukia ran out of her apartment with some toast that she put in the toaster. She was late she needed to be there 30 minutes ago. _'The Yamamoto and Gokudera fan clubs are going to kill me'_ Rukia thought as she was running; she was imagining herself being surrounded by the fangirls. _"Damn straight we are bitch, we are going to turn you into meatloaf."_

"_Yeah, I don't want to be turned into meatloaf, by those fangirls. They are already mad at me, that I am kissing both of them in the play. Anymore things will be like adding wood to the fire."_ She thought to herself seeing the school, she knew she was getting close, so she started to run faster.

x-x

"You are extremely late Rukia." Ryohei started to scold her for being almost an hour late, the Yamamoto and Gokudera fangirls were glaring at her.

"Sorry onii-chan." She turned around so that she can see everyone. "I apologize to everyone for being late." She bowed her head as a sign of apology.

"Okay lets get started people." Hana ordered; Kyoko was talking to Tsuna and Ryohei. She walked over to Yamamoto and Gokudera; they were practicing the duel scene.

"Hello Gokudera, Yamamoto-kun." Gokudera turned to her and said.

"Oh its you, hello." Yamamoto just turned around and left, without saying a word.

"What is wrong with Yamamoto-kun?"

"Baseball idiot? Don't know he's been like that all morning. He looks like the same idiot with the smile of his, but you and I know that something is wrong."

"Yeah" Rukia thought about it more he did seem a little different his smile almost seemed fake to her; to everyone else he was normal. She tried to see what was wrong with him, but Ryohei and Hana stopped her.

"Rukia, where are you going?" Hana asked

"Yeah, we extremely need you right now, can it wait? We want you to rehearse one of the parts with octopus-head to the extreme." Ryohei added, seeing that she had no choice in the matter she went with them, leaving Yamamoto, and herself with lots of questions.

x-x

It was lunchtime and Rukia was looking for Yamamoto, he wasn't with Tsuna and Gokudera. She started to look for him in the classroom and on the baseball field. She could find him anywhere, she checked behind the school. There he was alone with a sad look in his eyes.

"Yamamoto-kun, what's wrong?" Rukia asked. He turned around looked at her and put up a fake smile. It seemed fake to her.

"Nothing is wrong, why do you ask?"

"Yamamoto Takeshi, you can't lie to me, something is wrong and I want to know what it is now."

"What do you care, just go back I'll be there in the auditorium after lunch so don't worry about the play."

"Screw the play, I am more worried about you."

"Who are you supposed to be? My girlfriend?" he said coldly. Rukia blushed at the statement; she got closer to Yamamoto grabbing his hand.

"It is not just me, Gokudera and Tsuna-san noticed it too. They just didn't want to ask you. So tell me what is wrong, I wont think any less of you."

"What is today's date?"

"April 7th right?"

"Yeah, today is my mom's birthday."

"That is great, so why are you depressed?"

"She passed away when I was little."

"Oh" Rukia looked to the floor, _'how rude of me, I opened more wounds that he already has. I am so stupid.'_ "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"That's fine." He got closer to Rukia; suddenly he started to hug her. She didn't fight it, especially when she started to hear sobs from the boy next to her. How long did they stay like that, a minute? 5 minutes? 10 minutes? She didn't know. She didn't hesitate in hugging him back.

"It's going to be okay, you don't have to keep a smile if you don't want to. Me and the others will be there for you."

"Thanks Rukia" Yamamoto raised his head, which was resting in Rukia's shoulder; he kissed her on the cheek. Rukia moved back with a little red on the cheeks. She touched her cheek, Yamamoto looked at her and got closer and closer. Rukia couldn't move; his eyes put her in a trance.

"Hey what are you brats doing here?" they both turned around and saw Grimmjow in his blue suit.

"N-Nothing Grimmjow-sensei." Yamamoto started to stutter

"Looks to me that you were about to make out."

"What, no Grimmjow, what about you, you are not supposed to be smoking during school hours." Rukia snapped

"Like I give a fuck, remember brats I am responsible for all of you brats. If you" he pointed to Yamamoto "decide to fuck her" he pointed to Rukia "I need to know so th-"

"Grimmjow." Rukia interrupted, she and Yamamoto were red as a tomato.

"Get back to the auditorium." Grimmjow started to yell at both of them. Yamamoto and Rukia started to run to the auditorium. Grimmjow smirked at the sight.

x-x

Panting for breath, Rukia and Yamamoto reached the auditorium. When they got there they saw no one there. Yamamoto saw Tsuna and walked up to him.

"Yo, Tsuna."

"Oh, Yamamoto, Rukia-san you're here. Everyone left since you guys came late. So we are meeting back here before starting the play." Tsuna left them both alone; they looked at each other and started laughing.

"I guess we should have come back earlier, huh?" Rukia said, Yamamoto shrugged and wrapped his arm around her.

"Don't worry Rukia, we will do fine tonight." He let go of her and started to walk away. Rukia sighed it was going to be a hell of a night for her. He stopped for a moment and turned around before he continued walking "thank you, Rukia" he was giving her a true smile on his face. Rukia couldn't help it but to smile at him back, it was that smile that made her day a little better.

x-x

The time of the play was at hand, Grimmjow somehow turned into the supervisor of the play, so he was backstage watching over everyone. Rukia was in her flamenco dress; she was wearing red lipstick. Having nothing to do she sat there until she saw Hana standing in front of her.

"Rukia you need to get on stage we are starting."

Rukia took a deep breath "its show time."

x-x

The curtain rose slowly and the stage was dark, footsteps from high heels could be heard. The audience saw a figure walking to the front of the stage. Kyoko was in the sounds room, she started to speak as the narrator.

"In the city of Madrid there was a gypsy named Carmen." The lights focused on Rukia she had her eyes closed. She looked to the audience with a seductive yet cold look. It made all the boys backstage and the audience dropped their jaw. _'This is the cute and shy Rukia?'_ they all thought, except for Ryohei because she saw that expression before. Grimmjow just smirked at her.

"Loved my all men, and hated by all women. She was the ruby of Madrid. This is where our story begins." Rukia walks off the stage and drops a rose; Yamamoto walks in and picks up the rose, looking at the direction that Rukia left.

"Ah, I have fallen in love. My Carmen." Yamamoto's fangirls squealed to see their idol on stage. Yamamoto was wearing a navy blue uniform with gold cuffs and buttons; his belt was black with a gold buckle, his sword was on his belt. His pants were navy blue with black solder's boots. He put the rose in his coat pocket. The light fades and it is total darkness on the stage. The light returns a few minutes later, Kyoko starts to speak.

"Don Jose the second in command of the royal guards had fallen in love with the gypsy, yet will she love him back?" the stage was set up like the streets in Spain, the sky was color light blue. Rukia and Yamamoto walk to the stage at the same time in the opposite ends of the stage. Rukia looked at Yamamoto's eyes and started to run, but Yamamoto grabbed her by the arm.

"Wait gypsy."

"Let me go guard, I won't be captured"

"You won't, just listen to me."

"Why should I believe in you?

"Calm down gipsy, I want to know your name."

"Why, I do not need to tell a guard my name."

"I want you gipsy, I love you I want to be with you."

"What you are saying guard? I-"

"Please call me Jose" Yamamoto's voice went deeper than usual

"Ether way, I don't love you I-" Rukia lips were shut with Yamamoto's lips. Rukia looked at the fangirls at the corner of her eyes, they looked at her with a killing intent. Rukia caught enough sense to remember what happens next in the play. She pushed Yamamoto off of her, and kicked him lightly in the shin.

"How dare you filthy guard, you kissed me."

Yamamoto smirked at her "you know you liked it. Your mine." Rukia looked at the floor and sighed, "Fine, then." Kyoko started to speak again.

"We will have a short intermission and we will start act two."

x-x

After the short intermission the curtain rose up, signaling the start of the play. Yamamoto and Rukia were on the stage having tea. When Ryohei appeared on the stage. Ryohei was wearing the same costume as Yamamoto, but the only thing different is a medal that he had on his chest.

"Jose, I have come for you."

"C-commander" Yamamoto started to stutter at seeing Ryohei

"What are you doing in this part of town to the extreme?" Asked Ryohei, everybody sweatdropped, _'I guess it is a grown habit'_ thought Rukia.

"I can't answer that, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take you back. Jose you don't belong in this part of town."

"I'm sorry commander, but I have fallen in love. I cannot abandon her." Ryohei started to chuckle

"Well looks like I have no choice but to kill you in the name of the imperial guards." Ryohei pulled out his sword, and started to charge towards Yamamoto. Yamamoto blocked it in time, he turn to Rukia.

"Run, I can take this guy, just run incase there are more guards around."

"But…"

"Now, go and hide." Yamamoto countered Ryohei's attack. Ryohei jumped back, he sighed and started at Rukia.

"So this is the one you have fallen in love with, she is EXTREMELY beautiful. As a friend I congratulate you, but as a commander she must die. You know the law gypsies are to execute if we feel the right to. If she dies you will come back to the extreme." Ryohei started to lunge towards Rukia, Yamamoto block his way.

"She will not die, not as long as I am around."

"So be it." Ryohei swung his sword around and Yamamoto blocked every swing. Bells from a church started to sound. Ryohei put his sword away. "You got luck, I have to go. We will meet again to the EXTREME."

"I'll be waiting." Rukia and Yamamoto watched Ryohei run out of the stage; he sighed and put his sword away. Rukia had a puzzled look on her face. "Are you alright?"

"Why didn't you left with him?"

"I told you didn't I, I love you and I will protect you." he pulled out a ring was gold with a red crystal; he grabbed Rukia's hand and kneeled down.

"Jose, I don't know what to say."

"Carmen I will give my life for you." He stood up getting closer to Rukia's face "I want to make you mine." He got closer and closer, cupping Rukia's cheek with is hand, and kissed her. A girl in a yellow dress appeared in front of them.

"Jose, would accompany me to visit my mother is ill and she wants to talk to you before she dies." The girl grabs Yamamoto's hand dragging him away.

"Please Carmen think about my offer, until we meet again" they got off the stage leaving Rukia by self. The light turned off and one was turn back on pointed at Rukia. Rukia turned her head the opposite direction that Yamamoto and the girl.

"What is wrong with him?" She gave a cold look in her eyes. The boys started cheering from the audience.

x-x

"Final act is about to begin." Kyoko announced

The curtains opened up and it showed a picture of a stadium. Gokudera was standing in the middle of the stage. He was wearing a pain white covered by a red jacket embroidered with gold and black beads, matching his red pants and large black belt. His fangirls started to squeal. Coming from the end of the stage that Gokudera was looking, came a bull charging towards him. He dodged it and with his sword in hand he stabbed the bull. The bull fell to the ground. Gokudera walked to the bull and grabbed the bow that was on its skin. He threw it to the audience someone caught it in the darkness. The lights lit up to the audience and Rukia was standing in the middle of the aisle, with the bow in hand. She started walking to the stage, when she got to the stage she handed the bow to Gokudera.

"Who are you brave matador?"

"My name is Escamillo, and you are?"

"My name is Carmen. I think I've just fallen in love."

"And I the same."

"Escamillo, I love you and I want to be with you."

"Carmen for you I will be at your side, never will we be separated. As our love can withstand all."

"Escamillo I want to go with you to Santa Angela when your event is over."

"For you, I will win today's event in your name." he twirled Rukia around, catching her in his chest. Suddenly they both heard wood from Gokudera's heel crack, and they were both falling. Gokudera landed on his back and Rukia landed on top of him! Face to face they look at each other.

x-x

At the same time Grimmjow got bored with the backstage and started to see the play _'that midget isn't half bad'_. He turned around for a second and when he turned back he saw the two teens on the floor. He looked at the other end of the stage and saw Yamamoto looking at the same thing as he was. _'Oh this is going to be good'_ he pointed at Rukia's left wrist _'Bakudou No. 4 __**hainawa**__'. _A yellow rope wrapped around Rukia's wrist, with a smirk on his face he pulled on the rope…

x-x

Rukia felt something on her wrist; suddenly she lost balance and her lips crashed with Gokudera's. _'His lips were warm, but a bit parted. Must be because of the cigarettes.' _She stood up and saw Yamamoto. His face changed, his smile was almost gone and he was looking at the two. She had to think of something or the audience will start to riot. Rukia stood up and ran.

"I'm sorry Escamillo." Gokudera stood and look at the end of the stage that Rukia left.

"Wait Carmen."

"Stop." A voice came from behind, Gokudera turned around, and it was Yamamoto.

"Who are you?" asked Gokudera

"How dare you kiss what's mine."

"Yours?" Gokudera smirked; Yamamoto had a cold stare at Gokudera. He pulled out his sword and pointed it at Gokudera, "lets duel."

Gokudera sighed and took out his sword, "as you wish." Yamamoto came charging at Gokudera. Gokudera blocked it, _'what are you doing baseball nut? You're hitting harder than what we rehearsed.'_ He thought and swung his sword to counter Yamamoto's attack. Rukia run back to the stage, looking at the two teens.

"Stop it, both of you." They stopped what they were doing and looked at the petite girl.

"Escamillo please leave, you are the star of Madrid, and I don't want you to get hurt because of me. Now leave." Gokudera put away his sword, he started to run; he turned around for a second "I wont forget this, wait until next time Don Jose." He left the stage leaving Rukia alone with Yamamoto.

"Why did you kiss him?" Yamamoto asked.

"I can do what ever I please Jose."

"But my offer. I left my position as a guard. I became a smuggler for you, doesn't that mean anything to you?" Yamamoto grabbed Rukia's wrist; she pulled away.

"Who told you to give those things up?" she turned away raising her hand to sky and putting the other had to her heart. "I am a free woman, I will never deny my own feelings."

"But Carmen." Grabbing her wrist again, he tried to get her close to her, but she pulled away again.

"No, let me go, just to show you that I don't love you, I will throw this ring that you gave me." Rukia took off the ring on her finger and threw it to the audience. Yamamoto watched in shock for the ring. A sound of people cheering came from the back, lights were pointing at the background. "He won didn't he? I must go to him." She started to run off the stage.

"Wait, Carmen." Shouted Yamamoto, an angry look was in his eyes. He pulled out his sword.

"Carmen." Yamamoto shouted once more, Rukia turned around and saw Yamamoto charging towards her. The stage lights went red, from the audience view it looked like Yamamoto stabbed her, making them gasp. Rukia put her hands on Yamamoto's shoulders and let them slide down as she was falling to the floor. Yamamoto dropped his sword and kneeled to the ground.

"Carmen?" he held her in his arms shaking her just a little. "Carmen?" Looking at her he held her close to him. "Carmen." He cried, the stage went black and the curtains started to close. Everybody from the backstage could hear the cheering and applause from the audience. Yamamoto and Rukia stood up and look around; everyone was surrounding them.

"That was an EXTREME performance Yamamoto, Rukia." Ryohei raised his fist to prove his point.

"That was excellent Rukia-chan, Yamamoto-kun." Kyoko was next to Ryohei smiling at both of them.

"Thanks everyone, I am going to go and change." Rukia smiled and walked to the dressing rooms, Yamamoto followed her. An awkward silence was between them until.

"So is anything wrong, Yamamoto-kun?" he stopped, Rukia turned around and looked at Yamamoto. He charged up to her grabbing her wrist and pushing her against the wall…

x**flashbck end**x

'_now I remember'_ thought Rukia.

Yamamoto lips touched Rukia's. Rukia gasp in shock and Yamamoto took advantage of that; he deepened the kiss. Rukia was struggling to get Yamamoto off of her, but she slowly gave in. Yamamoto was jealous for the kiss she gave to Gokudera, and he was taking revenge. After a few minutes they both came up for air. Panting Yamamoto smiled and cupped Rukia's cheek.

"Will you go out with me?"

"Yes." That was all Rukia could say; he stole her first true kiss. She had never felt anything like that before.

"Let change before anyone finds out what we did."

"Yeah, come on." Rukia grabbed Yamamoto's hand and dragged him to the dressing rooms. On the end of the opposite hallway Grimmjow was leaning on the wall, with a smirk on his face.

"Congrats, you brats." And he walked away to meet with his other students.

* * *

Well how was it?

A/N: the name of the squad is taken from chapter one with the names of the flowers and its meanings.

Also I want to thank Miss Samurai for the descriptions of the soldiers and matador costumes.

Reviews are always appreciated.

Till next chapter.


	14. After the Play and Confessions

I do not own KHR or Bleach

Sorry for the last confusing chapter, I need to work on my plot better.

Want to thank all my readers for sticking to this story so far. I hope I don't disappoint you

* * *

Ch: 14 after the play and confessions

Rukia was sitting at one of the tables at Yamamoto's family restaurant, she was wondering herself why he did that. Sure she said yes at that time, but that was at the heat of the moment. So now she was here waiting for Yamamoto to come and meet her so that they can walk to the park.

"Miss Kuchiki?" Tsuyoshi called out

"Yes?"

"Here is you order, Takeshi said that he will be down in a minute."

"Okay thanks Yamamoto-san." Eating her sushi she waited until she saw Yamamoto come down.

"Ready to go Rukia?" he said with a smile on his face.

"Sure."

"I am going out old man, I'll be back later to help out."

"Don't worry Takeshi, take your time." He responded and waved them goodbye.

x-x

Walking at the park Rukia seemed deep in thought, Yamamoto looked at her and asked.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I was just thinking how did this happen? I mean I known you, for what, a few months? And now I am your girlfriend? Tell me when did you fell in love with me?"

"Oh? Is that all? That easy, I fell in love with you when I first saw you."

"That kind of sweet talk won't work on me. Try again."

"Want the truth?"

"That would be nice." Rukia crossed her arms and Yamamoto let out a small sigh.

"I started to have feelings for you when I was about to jump off the roof after the incident with my arm. At first I didn't realized it, but slowly I had more feelings for you. " He grabbed her hand. "I was so happy when we had the starting roles in the play, but then Grimmjow-sensei told me something."

"What did he tell you?" Rukia interrupted

_Yamamoto packed his things after baseball practice; Grimmjow was standing near the door. As Yamamoto walked past the door, he heard something that made him stop._

"_You're going to lose her if you keep stalling for time."_

"_What do you mean, Grimmjow-sensei?"_

"_Shit, are you really that retarded. That is all I can tell you, ciao." He left the locker room, leaving Yamamoto with questions._

"At first I didn't get what he meant, but when I saw you kissing Gokudera I lost control. It was there that I understood what Grimmjow-sensei meant. It was also there when my feelings for you got stronger." He turned around facing Rukia" it was only at that time that I had the guts to tell you how I felt." He gave Rukia a quick peck on the lips before continuing. "That is all there is to it, anything else?"

"No, it's just that I haven't talked to you in a deep conversation, so I was wondering why did you do that."

"What are you talking about, you comfort me when I was sad. You didn't see me as the baseball star, but as Yamamoto Takeshi. It was your words and your actions that caught my heart. I want you to promise me something."

"What is it?"

"I want you to open your heart to me as well. You opened your heart to Sasagawa and her sister, but I want to see the real you."

"Who said that I ha-"

"You cant lie to me either, Rukia. I want you to trust me, please." Yamamoto said in beg-like tone, and Rukia lightly karate chopped him on the head.

"Baka, I already trust you. I can see it in you eyes that you are telling the truth and I believe those eyes. Also we shouldn't tell anyone, well at least not yet. Since I want to find my true feelings for you, can you wait?"

"Yeah I can wait, so we should act like before in front of others?"

Rukia nodded and lightly punched his chest. She started running, "try to catch me slowpoke."

Yamamoto looked confused for a moment, and then he thought about it. He smiled "your on", and started to run after her.

x-x

It was Monday and it was time for school. Grimmjow left earlier because as a teacher he had to be there two hours before her. She made a quick breakfast so she can leave as soon as she can. She grabbed her schoolbag and left the apartment. She felt like she was being watched, but she ignored it since she was about to late.

x-x

"Hey you fucking shrimp, you're late."

"Yeah, I know but– "

"No buts, detention for a week with someone named Hibari?" Grimmjow said; people were whispering around her. '_What wrong with this Hibari?'_thought Grimmjow.

"You idiot, you just gave me detention with one of the city's most dangerous delinquents" Rukia muttered under her breath. Grimmjow gave her a questioning look; he got closer to her whispering to her. "What wrong with them, and who is Hibari Kyoya?" Rukia wanted to strangle him, but she couldn't. She sighed for her fate with the perfect of Namimori middle.

"Just sit down you fucking brat and wait for your next class." Ordered Grimmjow.

x-x

She was walking to the rooftop to have lunch with Tsuna and the others when a group of girls stood in her away.

"Can I help you?" she was slapped by the girl in the middle of the group. She slowly walked away from the group of girls.

"Who the hell do you think you are, you little bitch?" One of the girls asked

"Huh?"

"Yamamoto and Gokudera are way out of your league." Another girl responded, slapping her again.

"What?"

"We are the Yamamoto and Gokudera fan clubs, we get first dibs." Another girl slapped her a third time

"We are going to teach you a lesson, you whore." They started to get closer. Rukia wanted to defend herself, but she was forbidden to use her kiddou on civilians. Run away or not, rules needed to be followed. For now she was defenseless. She waited for the pain to come, but it never did. "What the…" she saw in front of her none other than the perfect of Namimori middle.

"H-Hibari-san." One of the fangirls said they all took a step back.

"Looks like found myself a flock of herbivores. Why are you crowding here?" he raised his tonfa "I'll bite you to death." He said with a cold glare.

"Quick, run away" the group of fangirls started to run away from Hibari he started to look at Rukia, he raised an eyebrow "why didn't you fight back?"

"Because I am not allowed to hurt them, that's why."

"Remember that you have detention with me this afternoon."

"Right, see ya in Grimmjow's gym class, if you want to see my strength come to class for once."

"I'll think about it." He said, watching her as she walked up the stairs going to the rooftop.

x-x

"Rukia-san what happen to you?" Tsuna asked as he saw the bruise left by the fangirls.

"I had a little accident, I'm fine really. Although Grimmjowis going to give me hell because of the bruise." Rukiasmiled at the group, "are you guys ready for Grimmjow's class after lunch? It is going to be brutal."

"Why do you say that?" Gokudera asked.

"I've known him for a long time and he can be merciless at anyone who can't keep up with his 'exercises' to say the least I had a hard time following that expectation."

"Is it that hard?" Yamamoto asked.

"Just prepare yourselves, that is all I can tell you." Rukia looked at Tsuna who was starting to panic, and Yamamoto and Gokudera trying to calm him down._ 'Prepare yourselves'_ she thought while looking up to the sky.

x-x

Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera and Rukia were at the gymnasium waiting for Grimmjow to show up. Along with Ryohei they were waiting for him, Ryohei was running laps around the gym.

"Oi, turf-head, stop running around its giving me a headache."

"What was that octopus-head?" Ryohei stopped to yell at Gokudera, and Gokudera fought back with him. After a few minutes they all heard the doors to the gym slam open it was Grimmjowwith a child behind him, the child had a green sweater and blue jeans. He had a white and red scarf. His hair was dirty-blond. He had a big book that said rankings.

"Fuuta, what are you doing here?" Tsuna asked the little boy.

"Tsuna-nii, what are you doing here? Grimmjow told me that I needed to make some rankings. I didn't know that I was about Tsuna-nii and his friends."

"Grimmjow who is this child?" Rukia asked.

"This is the petit prince Fuuta, also known as ranking Fuuta." Reborn showed up in a basketball suit.

"Reborn, don't show up like that, but what's Fuuta doing here?"

"Reborn and Grimmjow-oji asked me to come."

"You know Grimmjow?"

"Yes he and shielding princess watched over me before. He was really friendly." Fuuta smiled _'he? Friendly? I never knew Grimmjow was the type to like kids.'_Rukia thought.

"Anyway he is here so that he can rank on what I need to work with each of you. Fuuta if you don't mind?"

"Of course," he walked up to Ryohei looked up to him. "This is Fuuta, I can hear you ranking planet." Things around the gym started to float in the air. " The three things that Ryohei-nii needs to work on is… number 3 his voice, number 2 his temper, and number one his footwork when boxing." He turned to Gokudera "the three things that Gokudera-nii are, number three his footwork, number 2 his stamina, number one his speed." He then turned to Yamamoto "the three things that Yamamoto-nii needs to work on are, number 3 his strength, number 2 his speed, number 1 his combat skill." He turned to Rukia. "The three things that Rukia-nee needs to work on are, number 3 her physical strength, number 2 her speed, number 1 the Shun Shun Rikka." Rukia and Grimmjow looked up in surprise, Grimmjow was angry. He grabbed Fuuta by the back of his head.

"Repeat that again, you stupid brat."

"Grimmjow drop him." Rukia ordered.

"Who are you to give orders, you fucking shrimp?"

"Drop him, and I'll tell you what has happen in these two years regarding that power." Rukia said; Grimmjow had no choice but to drop him and listen what she had to say.

"I don't know why or how but every time that me or the others are in trouble Santen Kesshun appears."

"What do you mean that you don't know?" Grimmjow was shouting, _'why is Orihime's power working if she is dead, and on Rukia '_

"I just don't know, ok. Is that what you want to hear you insensible jerk." Tears were starting to form in her eyes. "Don't blame me for the past, you have as much guilt as I do. So I don't want to hear something like that from you."

"Um Grimmjow-sensei" Yamamoto interrupted

"What, can't you see that we are having a discussion?" Grimmjow shouted

"The class you idiot." Reborn was standing on Tsuna 's shoulder

"Oh right, everybody I am in a bad mood. So do 5 miles in 15 minutes. Just be glad that I am in a generous mood as well."

"But, Grimmjow-sensei." Tsuna started to whine, but stopped when he saw Grimmjow's glare.

"Time is ticking you brats, if you don't fucking finish with in the time limit, guess what, all of you will have to do it again until you can finish."

"But-" Tsuna tried to get out of it, but was punched by Reborn.

"Start running." Grimmjow smirked about it; before Rukia started to run she and Grimmjow were alone.

"Never mention her in front of them again or else." Rukia started to run

x-x

After an hour of running (since Tsuna was the only one who couldn't finish.) all of them were exhausted except for Ryohei, he was the first one to finish.

"That was an extreme running." Ryohei said watching everyone else catch their breaths.

"Shut up, turf-head" Gokudera said while panting for breath

"What was that octopus-head"

"Both if you shut up, now its time for sparring lessons," Grimmjow smirked at them; Rukia knew that nothing good would come out of this. "I've calmed down a bit, and I want to spar with you Rukia."

"Me?"

"Yes you, tomorrow it's your boyfriend's turn. But for today it is your turn." Rukia blushed at that comment; she did not want to look at Yamamoto. She was way embarrassed for that _'how did this bastard found out about us?'_Rukia thought in her head. "Here shrimp," he threw her a wooden sword and handed her a white rose. "Now lets start shall we? The rules are simple each of us will have a rose put on our chest. The first one who loses the entire rose is the loser. Ready or not here I come."

Grimmjow charged in first, not waiting for Rukia to get ready. She jumped to avoid a hit, Grimmjow took advantage of that and disappeared from everyone, appearing behind Rukia. A direct strike on her back, the force made her fall on the floor.

"Come on, don't tell me that you gotten softer." Grimmjow went to strike again but was stopped by Rukia and one of her kiddou.

"Hadou no. 33 Soukatsui" blue fire surrounded Rukia protecting her from the attack.

"Reborn she is going to burn the gym."

"Calm down, Baka-Tsuna, see." Reborn jumped down to the floor, when he hit the floor started to move like waves in the ocean. Its colors changed frequently giving it an aurora color. "This floor along with the walls and windows are protected so that the other students don't notice what is going on in the gym while you are here."

"That's a relief, but how come Grimmjow-sensei can disappear?"

"He is not disappearing, he is moving at high speed. It is a move they call shunpo "

"Grimmjow-oji is ranked first in Mafioso that move at high speeds." Fuuta added

"How is Rukia going to compete with that?"

"She won't, it already over." Reborn said as the others looked in shock for Grimmjow's strength.

Rukia couldn't keep up with Grimmjow's shunpo, she was about to lose when she notice that the hairpin on her neck started to glow. The hairpin split into three and formed a shield around her. Grimmjow struck the shield, causing him to be defenseless for one second. Rukia took advantage of that and charged in, pointing the wooden sword at him. The shield broke and Grimmjow's rose fell to the ground in petals. Grimmjow let out a small sigh and turned to Rukia.

"Congrats you shrimp you barely beat me. Or at least I could say that but look at your rose." Pointing to her chest. Rukialooked and saw that her rose was gone; the white petals were on the floor, along with Grimmjow's red petals. "I'll give you credit though, you manage to make it into a tie." He stated to walk away "the rest of the time is yours to do what you want, I'm out of here."

Tsuna and the others were confused on what happen in the duel, they saw Rukia going for the rose. However they didn't see Grimmjow cutting her rose. It was too fast to keep up. They all went and surrounded her.

"That was EXTREME Rukia." Ryohei said (yelled), grabbing her shoulders

"Are you alright Rukia-san" concerned for her back after seeing how hard Grimmjow hit her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little sore for the back, but it will go away soon."

"Can explain what happened, none of us could see what exactly happened." Gokudera asked.

"I'll explain." Reborn jumped on Yamamoto shoulder. "You see when Rukia went and jumped to finish the duel, Grimmjowreacted fast enough to knock the rose off her. But he couldn't save his." Reborn looked at Rukia "can you tell them about the duel?"

"Sure, okay the name of this type of spar is called the rose duel. Kuchiki Elders created it. It was mostly used to test their students in combat. It is also used when Kuchiki bosses invites other bosses to stay at the manor. Almost like a symbol of a friendly competition."

"Wow, so are we going to do this type of duel as well?" Yamamoto asked

"If he is keeping his promise, then yes you will all have to go through it." Rukia looked at her watch. "Great now I have to go to detention with Hibari." Rukia walked out of the gym, Yamamotofollowing her. Everybody looking at them as they left, they gave each other a questioning look.

"Is it me, or are Yamamoto and Rukia-san hiding something?"

"Yeah it is EXTREMELY strange."

"Lets go home, Tsuna." Reborn ordered, al of them were walking out of the gym, going home after a long day at school.

x-x

"Rukia wait." Yamamoto caught up to Rukia who was going into the main building for detention.

"What wrong Yamamoto-kun?" Rukia asked

"Do you really have to go to detention with Hibari?" he asked, "I can go with you or something?"

"I am going to detention, I am not going to get eaten." She reached up and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I'll be fine, promise." She ran into the building for her detention with Hibari. Yamamoto stood there silent for a moment and a smile came up to his face, "she's right, I should bring her and Grimmjow-sensei something from my old man's shop." He turned around and saw Tsuna and the others staring at him, "you guys saw that, didn't you?" they all nodded and Yamamoto started to laugh nervously _'how am going to explain this to them?'_ he thought.

After a long awkward silence Gokudera was the first to speak up. "You got some things to explain, baseball nut."

x-x

"Huh? What do you mean that detention is cancelled?"

"Didn't you hear right herbivore, I said detention is over because there are some things I need to take care of. Now get out, or I'll bite you to death."

"Yeah, yeah I'm going. Sheesh can't you be nice to a least one person." Rukia turned around; she felt his aura rise faced him a tonfa was going her way. She stepped aside in order to dodge it. "What is your problem, Hibari?"

"Don't take lightly. I am not like those herbivores that you hang out. I hate crowds, but you on the other hand. Tell me why didn't you dodged the hits you received from those girls?"

"I told you I cant hurt civilians. Even if they are hurting me." She sighed, walking to the door she stopped for a moment. "You know, you might known as a delinquent, but I think there is more to you that meets the eye. Well I have to go, I don't want to be bitten to death."' She left leaving Hibari by himself, he smirked looking outside the window "Kuchiki Rukia, she is going to be an interesting prey"

x-x

At home Rukia went to her room to leave her things. She grabbed her towel and soap; she went directly to the bathtub and dipped herself in the warm water. She started to relax in a nice bubble bath. She started to doze off when she heard someone banging the door.

"Get the fuck out of the bathtub, the pack of idiots are here for you."

"Can you tell them to come back?"

"Get the fuck out, NOW."

"Fine just tell them I'll be out in a few minutes." Rukia got out of the bath, wrapped a towel around herself, she started to run to her room, locking it.

x-x

Rukia sat in one of the couches of her apartment, in the other sat Tsuna, Gokudera, and Ryohei. Yamamoto decided to sit on the floor, Grimmjow left to get some more beer, do they were alone.

"Tell us what is going on with you two?" Gokudera asked (demanded)

"Calm down Gokudera-kun, if they don't want to tell us then it is not of our concern." Tsuna said drinking the tea that Rukia offered them.

Rukia leaned down to Yamamoto's ear and whispered to him "how did they found out?" He whispered back to her, "they saw us, so now what do we do now?" Rukia thought for a minute, she decided to tell them the truth.

"I think that it would be obvious, but if you haven't figured it out me and Yamamoto are dating." Rukia saw trying to ignore the blush that was probably on her face. There was a small awkward silence until Tsuna spoke up.

"Well congratulations to both of you." Ryohei was not happy and went and grabbed Yamamoto by the collar of his shirt.

"I am going to tell you this once, Rukia is like my sister if you make her cry I will kick your ass to the EXTREME got that?" Yamamoto nodded and Ryohei dropped him on the floor.

"Onii-chan, don't do that to Yamamotohe is my boyfriend now. I wont forgive you if you hurt him." She put her hands on her face and started to pretend to cry. Ryohei started to panic and kneeled down to see her face.

"Calm down Rukia, I EXTREMELY promise not to hurt him at all, just please don't cry."

"Fine, thank you onii-chan." She pulled a smile that put Ryohei 's heart at ease. He sighed and sat back down. "So now that you know, I guess I should offer you dinner since you are all here." She went to pick up the phone and dialed some number and put the phone to her ear.

"Grimmjow? Its me Rukia, I need to stop at the groceries on your way back from beer and get me as much steak meat as you can find." She listened to what Grimmjow was saying over the line. "I don't care how much I'll pay you back with interest. Thanks, I appreciated. Bye." She hung up on him; she turned to the rest of the group and had a grin on her face. " I hope everyone is hungry, since we are having steak for dinner."

"Alright, steak to the EXTREME." Ryohei said while walking to the table. Tsuna looked worried at Rukia.

"Isn't steak really expensive?"

"Yeah, but Grimmjow can afford it. Lets leave it at that." Rukia smiled they all waited for Grimmjow to return with the meat so they can have dinner. Rukia looked out the window. She could feel the dark aura in the air, but it was not from a hollow but from something else. She knew that something would threaten them soon; she just hoped that they were ready for that.

* * *

So read and Review.

A/N: so yeah I had to do that with Ryohei, I see him as an overprotective brother. Oh well, this is my Christmas present to my readers. Happy Holidays.

Can anyone guess where I got the idea for the rose duel?

Till next chapter.


	15. And the Troubles Begin

7sodeno shirayuki7: wow I've never thought that I would write this much

Grimmjow: what the fuck are you doing brat?

7sodeno shirayuki7: I just want to express my thanks to my viewers.

Grimmjow: no one gives a fuck; now get back to the story before I rip your throat out.

7sodeno shirayuki7: are you still mad that I made you a teacher.

Grimmjow: you got 5 seconds before I kill you.

7sodeno shirayuki7: I don't own KHR or Bleach. Sorry for the spelling errors and OOC, well got to go. –runs away-

* * *

Ch. 15 And the Troubles Begin

Rukia woke up early to make breakfast, and walk to walk to school. She heard the phone ring when she was going out the door. She went back in to answer it.

"Hello."

"Rukia, there is a hollow alert around here. Either take it out while coming to school or be careful coming to school." Grimmjow said.

"Ok, if I see it I'll destroy it."

"Careful, and come to school on time." Grimmjow hung up. Rukia picked up her schoolbag and ran out the door.

x-x

Rukia started to walk to school, it was a quiet walk to school when she sensed Ryohei 's aura rise along with some else, and that person's aura was the same as an animal.

"I can't never go to school on time, can I?" Rukia started to run in that direction. _'I need to get there quickly'_. Rukia thought, she knew all too well that when high aura is released in one region, hollows would come. She started to run faster to get to the scene of the fight. She stopped for a second when she didn't sensed the mysterious man's aura anymore. What put her in shock even more is what she did sense. Ryohei 's aura started to decrease rapidly. She started to run even faster.

'_I have to get there quickly or else they will.'_ She thought in her mind, she didn't care whom it was that passed by her. All that she had on her mind is Ryohei and what was beginning to surround him.

x-x

She got there panting for breath, she felt tired from the running. She looked at the person on the ground; it was Ryohei. On his chest there was a pocket watch with the short hand pointing at the five. She looked at the sky; there were three hollows they looked like vultures coming after their dead prey.

"So they did came after all, hollows that sense strong aura. Like the vultures they are." Rukia clenched her fist. She put one hand on the hairpin, _'please Orihime protect onii-chan.'_ She thought and the hairpin started to react, it formed a shield on top of the unconscious boxer.

She faced the hollows that were coming after her. One of the hollows started to attack her directly. The hollow had a bull-like mask with bat wings with claws on the end. She dodged roll it and raised her hand on the hollow that had its back turned.

"Hadou No. 33 Soukatsui" she recited, throwing the blue fire on its back. Turning that hollow into ashes. She looked at the other two hollows that were attacking the shield. One of the hollows attacked her on her left shoulder, knocking her down. The other dived down attacking her from the sky. The howling was ringing into Rukia 's ears started to give her a headache. She pointed her index finger at the hollow, small amounts of energy were gathering on that finger. The energy was white and it twirled in her finger, like a loose ring.

"Hadou No. 4 Byakurai" a blue light appeared from that finger, releasing a blue lighting. Using that lighting like a sword she sliced the two remaining hollow in half, turning them into ashes. She stood up and walked to Ryohei, she took out her cell phone and dialed the hospital's number.

"Yes, I need an ambulance, I found a Namimori student. I'm not sure what happened to him, I just found lying unconscious." She listen what the operator was saying. "We are close by Nanimori's sakura park. Please hurry." She hung up on the operator; she sat by Ryohei and waited for the ambulance to come.

x-x

In the hospital she waited in the doctor's office for her release. She was wounded from the fight with the hollows earlier. She smoothly lied that she was attacked, but she didn't know who was that attack her. The doctor came in to greet her.

"Miss Kuchiki, you are free to go."

"Thank you doctor, then I should go."

"Just be careful with that shoulder, don't move it around too much. Or it will be difficult to heal."

"Okay, doctor. I will keep that in mind for while going home. How is onii-chan?"

"You mean that guy that you were next to? He is fine now, though he has a few broken ribs and his arm broken. It will take time for that to heal. Other than that there is nothing serious."

"Can I go see him?"

"Sure, he already has some visitors."

"Visitors? Do you know how is it?"

"It was a boy from your school and a baby."

"Okay, then I have to get going now. I need to visit him."

"Please take care, come in 2 weeks to check on that wound, okay Miss Kuchiki."

"Yes I'll make an appointment to come later, now if you excuse me doctor." Rukia opened the door and left the doctor's office and went to the front office.

"Can I help you miss?"

"Yes I am looking the room that Sasagawa Ryohei is in. Can you help me?"

"Yes hang on a second." The nurse started to type information about Ryohei. "Okay your friend is on the fifth floor in room 3377 he has a visitor so he should be awake."

"Okay, thank you." Rukia said and started to walk to the elevator, along the way she met up with Kyoko.

"Hello Kyoko-chan." Rukia greeted, but she didn't respond. She had a very sad expression on her face.

"Oh, Rukia-chan, sorry I didn't notice you are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay, but why do you ask?"

"you have bandages on your shoulder. Tell me what happened?"

"Well you see…" Rukia couldn't explain the things about hollows, so decided to lie to her. "You see I got attacked by a pervert on the subway. I caught him in the act and he tried to punch me. In the end he got me on my shoulder. Don't worry okay, I'm fine and that pervert is in jail."

"Thank goodness your okay, do you know why onii-chan is here?"

"Um, I'm not sure." Kyoko started to cry. "Calm down Kyoko, lets just go see him, you need to cheer up. What he needs right now is your smile, so no crying okay." She nodded and wiped away her tears and put up a smile.

"Your right Rukia-chan, I should cheer up." Kyoko held Rukia 's hand and ran up to Ryohei 's room. As Kyoko opened the door reborn stood in front of Rukia.

"Go on and see onii-chan I have to talk with Reborn-san." Kyoko went inside and Tsuna came out of the room. He turned to reborn and Tsuna with a serious look on her face.

"We need to talk now."

"Yeah." Rukia answered

"Reborn what is going on." Tsuna asked

"First tell me what happen, Rukia."

"I am not sure, but I have been sensing something ominous going on here in the last few days, but I tried to ignore it, and now because of that onii-chan in hurt. It's all my fault, I should have told you earlier to get ready for this."

"We have other issues." Reborn got out two watches Rukia looked at both of them and gave a puzzling look to Reborn.

"What is with the watches?" Rukia asked

"This is the one that was found with Sasagawa Ryohei, it marks five o'clock" he opened the other watch. "And this is the one that was found with Kusakabe, the hand marks at four o'clock. There were others with similar watches."

"So its like a countdown for something." Rukia realized.

"Yeah, they are looking for Tsuna ." Reborn responded

"Why me?" Tsuna asked with a panicked look on his face.

"Maybe its because you the 10th Vongola boss."

"But if this is a countdown then who is next?"

"Here is the list for the power ranking in Namimori-chuu, they are following this list in order so look at the list." Reborn handed the list to Tsuna and Rukia got close to look at the names. Tsuna started to run and Rukia took out her cell phone.

"Grimmjow, I want you to keep an eye out for Yamamoto and Gokudera. He what…"

x-x

Grimmjow was having class; well with only 8 students in the classroom he couldn't do much. "Keep it quiet, since there are only 8 of you doing something with guys will be boring so free period." He scanned the classroom to see if Rukia was there. _'Damn midget she is not here, where could that bitch be. Sure I told her to take care of the hollow but it couldn't take her this long.'_ Gokudera interrupted his train of thought; Gokudera was opening the door and stepped out of the classroom.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"Home, I need to charge my cell phone and besides class is boring anyway."

"Get you ass back to class now."

"Later bastard." And with that he left the classroom. Grimmjow's phone started to ring; sitting back down he picked it up. "Hey where the hell are you?" He listened to what Rukia had to say. "The dumbass left a few minutes ago. Rukia? Rukia? Great that bitch hung up on me."

x-x

Rukia started to run, "Grimmjow you idiot," she uttered to herself. She remembered the list and who was next on the list.

_Number three: Gokudera Hayato _

x-x

Tsuna started running to warn Gokudera about him being the next target he finally found Gokudera in the shopping district.

"Gokudera-kun, are you alright?"

"Yeah tenth what is wrong?"

"You are being targeted, Gokudera-kun."

"Tenth, I am overjoyed, but I finished the guy off." They both turned to the pile of smoke that was in front of them there was nothing there.

"Where did that guy go?"

"You saved me the trouble." A mysterious voice said.

x-x

Rukia was running in the direction of the explosions worrying for Gokudera. Sure she didn't like the guy, but she hates seeing people she knows get hurt. She bumped into someone.

"'Ow, sorry I have to run." Rubbing her nose from the pain.

"Where are you going Rukia? You seem in a hurry." Rukia looked up to see the person she was talking to.

"Yamamoto-kun can't talk got to go. Gokudera and Tsuna are in trouble." Rukia saw Yamamoto's face change from the carefree person he was to a serious angry person.

"Lets go." That is all it took for them to start running.

When she got where Tsuna and Gokudera were they saw a guy about the same age as the rest. He had a green uniform, glasses, and a white beanie cap. He was about to throw something at Tsuna. Yamamoto ran and pushed Tsuna out of the way Rukia held on to the hairpin.

"Santen Kesshun" the orange triangle formed between Gokudera and the guy. Rukia looked at Yamamoto and at his serious look on his face. The boy with glasses looked at them.

"You must be Yamamoto Takeshi, the next target. You're Ken's target, fighting you will be a pain. Ciao." They watch him leave leaving a small trail of blood.

"We need to get out of here or the police will ask a lot of questions. Get close to me, quickly." Both of them get closer to her and Gokudera. She took out a long white ribbon. "Okay, I hope this works." The ribbon started to gently float in the air." Guardian of the wind that carries the cries of the souls of the flowers, Lotus of truth, Iris of wisdom, Columbine of power, Magnolia of dignity, Sakura of life. Bakudou no. 78 **kaze no hana dakimasu**" the ribbon started to form a circle spiraling from her hand, the wind got stronger. Suddenly there is a light shining through the ribbon.

x-x

Tsuna opened her eyes and looked around, they were at Namimori-chuu. There was nobody there except them.

"What happened? Where are we?" Tsuna asked still looking around not believing where they were.

"Your at school dumbass, can't you comprehend that?" a voice spoke from behind them they turned around to see who it was.

"Grimmjow-sensei, what are you doing here?" Yamamoto asked.

"What I should be asking is what happened to him?" pointing at Gokudera, picking him up he put him on his shoulder.

"Careful you dope" Rukia ordered. Rukia looked back at Tsuna and she could see he was depressed.

x-x

they got to the nurse's office and they saw a man about his thirties or so. He had a white suit and a black dress shirt.

"I don't treat men, I am telling you that now." The man said reaching to get a kiss from Rukia. Suddenly someone kicked the guy and sent him flying to the other side of the wall.

"Bianchi, what are you doing here?" the man asked.

"Shamal you are useless as ever. I'll take care of Hayato." Bianchi said, she walked to the bed where Gokudera was resting.

"Even if you fix his wounds he won't heal."

"Maybe they can." Rukia interrupted

"How?"

"Bianchi, I need to give me the strongest poison that you have."

"Why would…"

"Trust me okay, I'm also putting up my share of this." Bianchi nodded left and came back with a piece of chocolate. "Is this it, poison cooking dark cherry chocolate." She nodded, Rukia turned to reborn. "It may be too much but can you shoot me with the iron stomach bullet?"

"What exactly are you planning on doing?" the baby Mafioso asked.

"With the affect of the iron stomach bullet I will swallow the piece of chocolate and use my kiddou to digest it and make an antidote to almost any poison."

"Are you sure that this will work, Rukia-san?" Tsuna asked

"To tell you the truth, no I am not sure that it will work. But since this guy won't help, I'll do it my way."

"All right, but for your sake it better work." Reborn shot her stomach and Rukia eat the piece of chocolate. Rukia put her hand on Gokudera's wound "Bakudou no. 55 healing light." Rukia 's hand started to glow a white light, the light started to turn purple. The wound was slowly closing. Rukia stopped the healing process and turned to Shamal, "please give him something for the pain. My healing only works for the poison and for the wound, but not for the pain."

"I told you, I don't treat men." Shamal responded coldly

"Well he should be fine as long as he has rest. Now if you excuse me I need to get something." She left the nurse's office she was stopped by Reborn

"Did it work?" he asked

"For the most part yes it did work. he just needs some rest."

"I need you to do something though."

"What is it?"

"We are going to go to the enemy territory, and we are going to need your help."

"Well, yeah I'll help I just need to get something."

"Meet us at Tsuna's house at noon."

"Okay, I'll be there. Don't worry." Rukia walked home with a sad look in her eyes, she knew what she had to do. She just wished that there was another way around it.

x-x

At home she went to her room and put on a light blue sundress, the sundress had white flower designs. She then went to her closet and pulled out a suitcase. She unlocked it and took out a jewelry box from within. She opened the box to find only one thing in it. It was a silver bracelet; the bracelet had a small katana wrapped in ribbon. A silver chain connected the bracelet; the silver had a white color on the sword.

"I never thought I had to use this again." She said as she put it on her right hand. Going to the kitchen she heard the door open, it was Grimmjow.

"So shrimp you decided to go?"

"I have to go, I am part of Tsuna-san's family after all."

"I'm not going to repeat it, so here it is. Don't be reckless, okay. Too bad I am not allowed to help though, if I could I would go and kill them myself."

"I will." She left and closed the door. Grimmjow grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat down on the couch.

"Be careful squirt." He said under his breath.

* * *

Reviews please?

Chapter kinda sucked, oh well.

kaze no hana dakimasu – Wind flower embrace

Next chapter Rukia gets to fight in her true style look forward to it.

*Also happy New Year if I don't make it to post a new chapter by then.


	16. first dance

I don't own KHR or bleach or the other thing that is mentioned in the chapter.

Sorry for any spelling errors and OCC

* * *

16: First Dance

Rukia thought really hard on what they were about to do, they were about to go to the enemy's hideout. As she approached Tsuna's house she looked at who was coming on the opposite side of her. It was Gokudera.

"Gokudera, what are you doing here?" Rukia asked surprised at the fact that he was standing.

"I am going with you guys to fight with the enemy."

"You're not well, just go back and rest."

"Fuck off, you crazy bitch."

"Don't come crying to me to heal you when you are hurt." Turning her head looking away.

"Like I need you bitch!" Gokudera and Rukia turned when they heard the door open and saw Tsuna, Yamamoto and Reborn along with Bianchi in a squirrel costume.

"Bianchi-san, what are you wearing?"

"Reborn told me to wear something that will cover my face for Hayato." She turned to Gokudera, "your such a child." Gokudera thought one thing when she saw her. _'Now I don't want to go with her for a different reason._

x-x

They were filled in by Reborn about who they going up against. Apparently it was a young man named Rokudo Mukuro and two on his companions escaped one of the mafia's most inescapable prisons. He came to japan to search for Tsuna. Now they were in a bus going to Kokuyo Center, Rukia looked at her bracelet again, she was going to use "that" she felt sad at the thought.

"Rukia?" Yamamoto looked at the bracelet on her wrist. "Rukia what's with the bracelet on your wrist." he looked at her, she had her eyes closed and slowly leaned against Yamamoto. With a small smile on his face he let her sleep for a little while longer.

x-x

They were outside the gate of Kokuyo Center, Rukia looked around. It took them half an hour to get there after they got off the bus. She looked at the lock; it was rusted shut.

"Why is the road nearly deserted?" Rukia asked

"They built a new road years ago and this road is rarely used anymore." Reborn responded

"The gate is rusted shut." Gokudera said as he put his hand on the lock examining it.

"Let me see" Bianchi who was with them looked at the lock and them took out a purple rice cake with a green leaf on top. "Poison cooking: melting sakura cake." She put the cake to the lock and the lock started to dissolve away. She opened the gates and they went inside. They looked at their surroundings it was mostly abandoned or in ruins and a forest surrounding the entire park.

"Around here there should be an exhibit for flora and fauna."

"There is nothing here, your eyes are just like knotholes." Bianchi said

"There is someone coming." Reborn pointed at the shadow by the trees, the shadow came out and attacked Yamamoto. The shadow knocked him down and they both fell down a hole.

"Yamamoto-kun!" Rukia ran and saw down the hole, and saw that Yamamoto was all right for the most part. It was too dark to see around him, she sensed that she wasn't alone.

"He fell pretty deep." Gokudera said

"It seems that Tsuna's memory was accurate, looks like the exhibit is bury underneath the dirt." Reborn said looking at the hole, "and from up here we can't help him."

"Hahahaha, this is interesting." Yamamoto laughed, everybody sweatdropped at the thought how oblivious someone can be.

Putting her hand over her eyes, she shook her head. "Yamamoto-kun, sometimes I wonder how can you be so dense to these things?" she paid attention to the person with Yamamoto. '_He has the same aura as the person who attacked onii-chan'_ Rukia thought "welcome Yamamoto Takeshi," the guy said, the person took a step forward to the light. "Kaki-pii's asleep, you know. I've got no orders and have nothing to do, so I'm bored." He gave a big grin, " then comes my prey, that makes me super happy."

"Its a human?" Gokudera surprised at the person closely. The person was blond and had scar on his face. He was wearing a green uniform and was barefoot.

"Who is he?" Rukia asked

"That's Joushima Ken he is one of the two that escaped with Mukuro."

"Are those guys your friends? Just wait patiently there, you'll be the next to die." He stepped back into the shadows.

"That is a good disguise, are you playing pretend?" Yamamoto asked

"Are you a ditz?" asked ken, " oh well doesn't matter." He charged into Yamamoto with full force, Yamamoto took out his bat as a shield. The bat broke in two, Ken pull back and spat out pieces of metal from his mouth. "The next thing will be your neck."

"So I guess when you are playing mafia, you don't have to hold back right." Yamamoto's smile disappeared and a serious replaced it. "So that's the rule then?" For some reason Rukia's heart began to speed up. She couldn't take her away from him; she was drawn to that look.

"Despite his looks he won't stay nice after his bat has been broken." Reborn broke her train of thought, "and Rukia stop spacing out over Yamamoto." Rukia started to blush and looked down the hole.

"Before we begin, can I ask you something?" Yamamoto asked taking off the bat carrier

"What?" asked Ken.

"Did you change your appearance?" he asked with a confused look.

"You really are a ditz, aren't you? Anyway I'll tell you, you know you can change cartridges to play different games?" ken pulled out different sets of teeth, "this is the same thing." He put of the sets of teeth on, "when I change the cartridge, I can adopt the abilities of different animals." His appearance started to change, his arms started to grow longer and with a lot of hair, his teeth turned into fangs. "Kong Channel."

"Whoa, that's cool, how do you do that trick?"

"What I'm saying is." Ken grabbed Yamamoto by the shoulders and flung him to the other side of the room, "this is no trick." Yamamoto stood up; Rukia noticed that he was checking his right shoulder.

"You can't hide, now that I am in my wolf channel." Ken rushed to slash Yamamoto with his claws; Yamamoto barely dodged it.

"Damn it," Gokudera took out some dynamite and was about to light it when he was stopped by Reborn.

"You better not, the building wouldn't take the explosion and you'd end up burying Yamamoto alive." Gokudera put away his dynamites. "Besides look Yamamoto is fighting, is almost like he is afraid to get hurt."

'_That's right I forgot, Yamamoto told me that he made as a regular in a team. If he gets injured here.'_ Tsuna thought.

'_I can't stand here and watch I got to help if gets injured here, he'll do something stupid like last time.'_ Rukia thought, she raised her bracelet with the katana on it. Her lips were closed to the bracelet when se was stopped by Reborn.

"You better not, he has to learn to fight his own battles." Reborn turned to Tsuna, "and if you're worried that much then go help." Reborn kicked Tsuna; falling through the hole he grabbed the attention of Ken.

"Oh, a new prey you stay here and let me take care of this rabbit first." He turned to Tsuna and began to charge towards Tsuna. Yamamoto threw a rock at Ken grabbing his attention.

"You were fighting me, weren't you?" with a big grin on his face, he picked up a small rock. His face was serious and had a smirk on his face, "c'mon lets finish this here and now."

"You're challenging me now? Fine we will finish this, Cheetah channel." He rushed towards Yamamoto; Yamamoto threw the rock and missed. "I've got you." He bit Yamamoto on his arm; he smiled and looked at Ken.

"I've got you too," he gabbed the katana and hit Ken with the hilt. Ken fell unconscious on the floor. Tsuna started to sob. "I'm sorry Yamamoto it's my fault you got hurt, and you have baseball."

"Tsuna give me a break, you guys are way more important than baseball. The arrogant person that would put baseball instead of his friends is gone. After you and Rukia saved me, it sort of changed me. Besides I promised Rukia that I wouldn't do something stupid again. " He gave Tsuna his signature idiotic smile, "besides I can still play baseball with this scratch."

'_But Yamamoto you're still bleeding though, oh well,'_ Tsuna thought

"Reborn you knew from the start that Yamamoto-kun was going to do this from the start, didn't you." Rukia asked.

"Oi, we will pull you up." Bianchi said lowering a rope, Tsuna and Yamamoto grabbed the rope and were pulled up by the others.

x-x

"Geez what am I going to do with you, hold still" Rukia was scolding Yamamoto for the bleeding arm. "Bakudou no. 55 healing light," light was glowing from Rukia's hands and the wound was closing slowly. As she was healing Yamamoto turned to Reborn holding the broken bat.

"Sorry little guy, I broke your bat."

"We can't help it, can we?" Gokudera said crossing his arms.

"Don't worry about it." Taking out a bat out of nowhere, "I've got a spare."

"Oh thanks," Yamamoto took the bat from Reborn.

"Stop moving, I am trying to concentrate" Rukia closed her eyes and the light got stronger. After a few minutes they heard a laugh from the hole Gokudera and Bianchi looked down the hole.

"It's the animal freak."

"I was faking so that I didn't have to confess anything to you, I've used my opossum channel. You guys are going to die before you get to see Mukuro-san's face." Ken started to laugh maniacally.

"What was that eat sand." Gokudera dropped a pile of sand; Bianchi took a small boulder and carried it to the hole.

"You're to soft Hayato," she threw the boulder into the hole. The boulder landed on Ken's head. " I wonder if those twitching movements are him faking death too?" everybody sweatdropped, with a little fear in their eyes.

x-x

After they were done they went on walking to the large building in the center of Kokuyo Center. Rukia's put her hand on her shoulder and started to heal her shoulder wound that she got from her last fight with the hollows. Rukia suddenly sensed something coming after Tsuna. "Look out Tsuna-san," she pushed Tsuna out of the way. It happened to fast, she was wrapped around a chain; the chain moved up and slammed her to the ground where she had the shoulder wound.

"Rukia-san," Tsuna shouted worried for Rukia's condition.

"Oh, damn I got the wrong target. I was hoping to get the Vongola boss, but she got in the way." A voice said from the trees and a girl about 17 or 18 years old came out. The girl had black shoulder length hair with crimson eyes; she had a green uniform on. Beside the girl there was a puppet, the puppet looked like the girl the only thing different was the black kimono and the fans with chain that the puppet had on its hand. "Hand over the Vongola boss and I promise that you can escape alive." She gave a small smile. The girl turned around and saw Rukia standing up. " I am surprised that you can stand well I'll finish you off now, then I'll go to the Vongola boss." The girl started to move the puppet without any visible strings. "My name is Sae, and I'm known as the puppeteer hitman." She held the puppet high, "and this is Yae my sister and my puppet."

"I've heard about you, you were the girl that killed your sister and turned her into a puppet." Reborn said taking out a picture of the Sae and her sister Yae, the group looked at the picture the picture had two girls standing side by side, they were twins since they looked a lot alike. "It was a well known story throughout the mafia world, the Kurosawa family were puppet masters. There was a ritual that was held every five years known as the Crimson Sacrifice ritual. The ritual was to protect their abilities to control a powerful puppet; there would be twins being sacrificed, the eldest had to kill the youngest. But when the last ritual was complete the remaining girl killed the entire family." Reborn looked up at Sae, "I'm guessing that was you?"

"They forced us to do this, I wanted to make them all pay. Now I work for Mukuro-sama, which reminds me that girl needs to die." The puppet pointed at Rukia, Sae moved the puppet's arm up and threw the fan that was tied to a chain. Rukia dodged it,

"Hadou no. 33 Soukatsui" blue fire covered the fan and it was burned to a crisp. Rukia started to run away, Sae and Yae started to follow her. She ran until she got into an open area, they both stopped and looked at each other.

'So are you done running away?" Sae asked.

"No, I just need open space to use 'that'." Rukia smirked, "that puppet has got to go."

x-x

"Tsuna we need to hurry," Yamamoto said as they were running to the area where Rukia and Sae were fighting.

"Why did she do that?" Tsuna asked

"Baka-Tsuna, she did it for us to move on. Although we should go to see the hidden power that she possesses."

"At any rate we need to hurry, that bitch won't last too much by herself" Gokudera said almost in a worried tone. The group got to the area where Rukia and Sae were staring at each other.

x-x

"I didn't want to use that, but that is a special puppet that won't be affected by Kiddou." Rukia let her lips touch the metal from the katana bracelet, the bracelet started to glow and radiate a shinning light. When the light disappeared the group saw Rukia holding a normal katana.

"So that's it a katana, don't make me laugh. That hunk of junk won't harm Yae." Rukia gave it no thought and charged at full speed at Sae.

"What is she doing? Is she really going to kill Sae?"

"Baka-Tsuna, she is only doing this to protect you." Reborn kicked Tsuna's face before he could respond. Sae brought the Yae puppet to protect her and countered with a hidden axe. Rukia jumped back before Yae could swing it. "Oi, Rukia use your power. Do not hesitate or she will kill you." Reborn said looking at the puppet. "The axe probably has some kind of poison so finish it now."

"Right," she held the katana in front of her. The wind started to blow gently behind Rukia, Reborn smirked.

"So the ice goddess shinigami shows herself once more." Bianchi looked at Rukia with amazement in her face.

"Dance," Rukia slowly twirled the katana slowly turning it white. The hilt grew a bit longer and at the end had a long white ribbon. The ribbon formed a circle as she was finishing turning the Kanata. She stopped turning it when the blade pointed to the ground. Snow came out of the katana flowing gently through the wind. "Sode no Shirayuki." Rukia looked at Sae, Rukia quickly turned the Kanata horizontally so it was pointing to the left. "Some no Mai." She suddenly disappeared form from everyone and appeared behind the Yae puppet. She swung the sword making a bell sound, an ice circle appeared on the ground, "Tsuki shiro". The ice started to rise, covering part of the puppet's legs, Sae made a swift movement to move the puppet high into the air.

"Fool, do you think that a sword that freezes the ground can hit my puppet." She started to giggle.

Rukia just stood outside the circle smiling, "that's too bad." The circle started to glow and a vortex of snow and wind started to surround the circle. The ice pillar that froze the puppet replaced the vortex rose up to the sky.

"Sode no Shirayuki doesn't just freeze the ground. It freezes anything in this circle both earth and sky, anything that is within Sode no Shirayuki's frozen domain." She slashed the air, the pillar of ice shattered. The circle of ice on the ground got smaller and smaller until it disappeared; she turned to Sae. "Run now, before I use this on next." Sae ran away, Rukia turned to the group. Tsuna and Gokudera's jaws dropped from the performance that Rukia's gave with her sword. Yamamoto walked to Rukia and lifted her sword looking at it.

"Rukia what's with the white katana? Also how did you do that it was pretty cool."

"That is Rukia's Sode no Shirayuki, it is considered as one of the most beautiful swords in the world. The blade, the guard, even the hilt, it is a sword of the purest white. Its beauty is considered priceless." Bianchi said looking at the sword. Reborn smirked and jumped on top of Yamamoto's shoulders.

"We should eat now, before we move on."

"I am getting kinda hungry." Rukia put her hand on her stomach to emphasize it.

x-x

"So that loser Sae lost. Oh well it will be my turn next." A girl was hiding in the trees watching them. The girl smiled in the shadows, thinking on how to surprise them.

* * *

There it is, Rukia and Sode no Shirayuki.

Reviews would motivate any writer, so please review.

Can anyone guess who is Yae and Sae came from?

One last thing Happy New Year. ^^


	17. Clarinets and birds

I do not own KHR or Bleach

Sorry for any spelling errors and/or OOC

Sorry for the chapter being late, I had finals and couldn't write because of the cramming I had to do. Anyway enjoy this next chapter of A Matter of the Heart.

* * *

Clarinets and birds

Rukia sat down in one of the benches that were next to the field where she fought Sae. At first she didn't notice, but now her shoulder pain was even stronger than before. She almost couldn't move her arm because of that. _'I must act normal, I don't want to worry Tsuna-san or the others.'_ She thought to herself, but it was pretty difficult with the pain coming back even stronger each time.

"Are you sure that you are feeling alright, Rukia?" Bianchi asked while handing Tsuna a cup of bug soup.

"Yeah I'm fine don't worry the pain is gone." Rukia smiled to try to fool the others.

"Are you sure, we don't need an injured bitch to slow us down." Gokudera said looking at the shoulder

"I said that I am alright, lets just eat before something else happens." Rukia took one of the boxes and started to eat. She closed her eyes and heard a sound coming from somewhere. She looked at the sushi and saw it bubbling; she threw it away just when it was about to explode.

"What was that?" asked Tsuna

"We are being attacked, that's what." Bianchi dropped her bug soup and looked around.

"What's that sound?" Gokudera said looking around, "over there." He took dynamite some out, and threw towards the warehouse. The explosion made the old warehouse crumble down.

"Dynamites? What a lame weapon," the smoke started to clear up and a girl appeared before them she was sitting on the rubble. She had red hair with green eyes; she had on green uniform. She was holding a clarinet in her hands. "I wonder how did you idiots managed to beat Ken and Kakipii?"

"She is wearing the Kokuyou's uniform," Tsuna pointed out.

"But that means that…" Yamamoto said.

"There are more than three enemies?" Rukia finished for him.

"You guys look pretty shabby for people in the mafia. Are you sure that you are Mafioso?" the girl asked

"I don't want to hear that from you, you're dressed in an old school uniform." Gokudera scowled.

"Don't address me as 'you,' like you know me, I'm MM." the girl said and pouted, "If it weren't for Mukuro-chan's orders I wouldn't have dressed in this hideous outfit."

MM jumped off the pile of rubble and started walking forward, "all I see are men with no brains, how sad. And the only girl that I see." MM pointed at Rukia, "can't even keep up with the fashion. Men are money, and in the end Mukuro-chan suits me the best. Now I am going to send you to the afterlife." She put the mouthpiece in her mouth and started blowing the clarinet. A strange sound came from the clarinet. The sound waves hit the tea, instantly the tea and the plastic were bubbling, a second later it exploded.

Tsuna and the others were behind a table, shielding themselves from the exploding food. They couldn't move closer to attack her, they were trapped and they couldn't do anything to counter.

"Is that instrument a weapon?" Yamamoto asked.

"She doesn't have anything else with her, so I'm assuming it is." Rukia pondered about it.

"What sort of attack is this?" Gokudera asked

"I am not sure, its not kiddou, and I don't sense aura involved, so I am not sure."

"At any rate we can't get closer," Yamamoto said. They al looked at Tsuna who was panicking, he had his hands on his head shivering for his life. MM stopped when she saw Rukia's Sode no Shirayuki.

"What is that?" she asked with interest

"I don't need to tell you," Rukia answered

"That looks like a valuable sword, I think I will take and sell it. I am sure that it will bring a hefty price for it."

"You wish," Rukia almost jumped forward when she stopped when Bianchi jumped in front of her.

"Bianchi-san?"

"Big sis?"

"You're wrong MM, money is not the most important thing, love is." Bianchi looked at the clarinet, "that thing works like a microwave. When radiation hits water molecules, they will start vibrating causing the temperature to rise."

"What's with this woman? How annoying, but so what if you know that. That's right when the sound waves of this clarinet hit its target it will cause the atoms to start vibrating 5 million times per minute, causing it to reach its boiling point instantly. So if a human were to be hit with the sound wave, they will boil with a BOOM." MM started to laugh about the thought of a person blowing up.

"What the hell?" Tsuna said still hiding behind the table.

"Is that thing for real?" Yamamoto asked

"Crazy bitch." Gokudera added

"I let you talk now its time for action," Bianchi took out of nowhere two large plates with food. "Poison Cooking: all you can eat buffet," she started to charge in going towards MM

"Bring it then, I'll blow your brains up." She blew on the clarinet, "Burning Vibrato." The sound wave went towards Bianchi, but it hit the large plates instead.

"She's using her poison cooking as a shield?" Tsuna asked

"Good idea, but how long is it going to work?" Yamamoto asked

"Apparently not long enough," Rukia said. She stopped her healing process and held on to the hairclip. "Santen Kesshun," the orange shield came in front of Bianchi and protected her from the sound waves. "Bianchi-san finish it now."

"Right, here is the last shortcake" she held from out of nowhere a cake, aiming it towards MM. the shield broke turning back to the hairclip

"Kyaaaaa" she screamed in terror, but then a smile appeared on her face. "Did you really think I would scream?" MM grabbed the two ends of the clarinet and pulled it apart, turning the clarinet into a nunchuck. "Close combat is my specialty you stupid woman," Bianchi jumped back, but MM smacked her on the face with the clarinet. Yamamoto was about to jump in and help Bianchi, but Gokudera stopped him.

"What are…?"

"Its over, she touched it." He pointed at the clarinet, "just look."

MM put the mouthpiece for the finishing blow, but she started to freak out when the clarinet started to melt and bugs started to come out of the holes.

"Its big sis strongest technique, 1000 poisonous flowers." Gokudera said, looking a little pale at seeing that attack. MM fainted from the poison, Bianchi started running towards the group. She ran past by them and crouched down to Reborn, who was sleeping with a tea bottle as a pillow.

"Reborn, my darling I am glad that our fight didn't ruin your sleep."

"So she was fighting for…" Tsuna thought

"Reborn-san's sleep?" Gokudera finished that thought.

"I guess when your fighting for love anything is up for grabs."

x-x

They started to walk again when they heard a laughter coming from the storehouse. "I am that spoiled brat was defeated, she really was a pain."

"Who's there?" Bianchi said turning around seeing an old man, the old man had the Kokuyou's uniform and a black bucket hat. "My name is birds and what you should really look at is on the screens." He pointed to the screens that appeared from the wall, the screens showed Kyoko and Haru. Kyoko was talking to Hana and Haru was listening to her MP3 player.

"So you are the next assassin?" Rukia asked

"I want for all of you to calm down, and I'll explain. Like I said before, my name is birds and my hobby is keeping birds. The image that you see is being transmitted by the cameras that my little birdies have on their necks.

"What's that? There is something behind them…" Tsuna asked. Behind Haru and Kyoko were two men pale as ghost with their mouths sewed together. They were both wearing Kokuyou's middle school uniform.

"Have you finally noticed, those two are very loyal to me. When they were in prison they would have them in restrains. They are known as the bloody twins." Birds explained, "Watch as your friends are about to join our fun and games." Birds couldn't hide the big grin on his face.

"What are you going to do to them?" Bianchi asked

"Nothing at all, that is if you follow my orders."

"Don't fuck around," Gokudera was grabbing Birds by the collar of his uniform. "They have nothing to do with this, call your hitmen off now. Or I swear that I will blow you to bits."

"Really should you be doing this? The lives of your friends are in my hands. So I suggest that you let go off me or I'll order them to attack." All of them looked at the screens, "even I can't hold those two for long. They really want to play with your friends." Gokudera let him go and stepped away from him. "That's better, now the first thing that I want is for you," he pointed to Rukia. "To throw away that sword, I know what that sword did to Sae and Yae. I really don't want to take any chances with you, so put that sword in front where I can see it and no funny business. I don't think that you would want something to happen to them, do you?"

Rukia glared at the man, but she knew she didn't have a choice in the matter so she threw Sode no Shirayuki in front of her.

"Good, now then I want all of you to give Vongola the tenth a good beating." He pointed to Tsuna; "I want you to beat up Sawada-kun over there."

"I don't think I heard you right, it sounded like you wanted us to beat up the tenth?"

"You heard right, now you got 10 seconds to do it. Do it until I see blood no less than that."

"That crazy talk," Yamamoto exclaimed

"This a one-sided thing its not fair." Bianchi added

"If you don't do it, it won't be my problem anyway. You want to know something my other hobby is seeing people gasp in fear. I love seeing the faces of my victims how they looked when I'm harming their love ones. It turns me on that I get a nosebleed."

"Okay that was a little too much info, I did not need to know that." Rukia said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Enough talk, lets see how those little girls faces look like after they have their hair on fire." Birds said looking on the screen, he saw the twins taking out lighters and placing them lit, close to Kyoko and Haru's hairs.

"You sick freak." Gokudera said

"Sick bastard," Yamamoto added

"You got five seconds." Birds announced "4, 3, 2, 1…"

"Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun, Rukia-san beat me up." Tsuna clenched his fists and closed his eyes.

"What are you saying Tsuna-san?"

"Tsuna,"

"Boss,"

"Just do it please, beat me up," Tsuna said still having his eyes closed. Bianchi ran up to him and punched him on the jaw.

"Big sis?"

"I hated being the good guy anyway, I wanted to kill Tsuna to get Reborn back. Lucky for my I have this chance." Bianchi rubbed her knuckles

'_That didn't really hurt at all thank you Bianchi.'_ Tsuna thought in his mind. Birds interrupted his train of thought.

"Now for the next round."

"There more?" Tsuna asked

"I never said that there was only one." Birds had blood running from his nose, he pointed at Rukia. "I know that you are a Kuchiki, so I want you to hit yourself with one of you kiddou on the injured shoulder." Rukia was surprised at that request; everyone else started to look at her.

"You were hurt Rukia-san?" Tsuna asked looking where she was really hurt.

"Why did you tell us earlier that you were hurt Rukia?" Yamamoto asked with a worried look. Rukia looked at the monitor and thought _'at times like this I wish that I was a normal girl. But I don't do this and something happens to Kyoko-chan, I will never be able to look at onii-chan in the eye again.'_ She put her hand on her injured shoulder; she braced herself for the pain that was about to come. "Hadou no. 33 Soukatsui," blue flame exploded on the shoulder. Rukia yelped from the pain, she kneeled on the floor trying to heal herself. The blood was running all over her arm.

"Oh that face I love those types of faces the most. The face of a maiden in pain, it turns me on so hard." She wiped the blood that was coming from his nose. Yamamoto looked like he was about to kill the guy, but ran over to Rukia to see if she was all right. "For the last round," the cane that he had shattered and a dagger appeared from it. They could see the sparks coming from it. "I want you to stab Sawada-kun with this dagger."

"Quit fucking around you sick freak." Gokudera was shouting at him

"Fine then, that's can be an answer too. Then let the next games begin, now which of the two girls should I start with. I know how about her," he pointed at Kyoko "my what an angel she is.

"Kyoko-chan," Tsuna exclaimed

"If one of your lackeys dare to hurt her I will make sure you die the most painful as possible." Rukia tried to give him a cold glare, but she far in pain to do it. The twin took out of his pocket a bottle of sulfuric acid. He took the lid off and placed the bottle in the air on top of Kyoko

"Stop, I'll do it. I will never forgive myself if Kyoko-chan hurt when she has nothing to do with this.

"Tsuna-san."

"Tenth."

"Tsuna. "

"I'll do it, I'll call ambulance afterwards." Bianchi offered.

"Tenth, please reconsider this." Gokudera begged Tsuna not to do this

'_Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Rukia-san; they all put themselves in danger without thinking about themselves.'_ He took the dagger and held it up high _'the least I can do is this'_ Tsuna was about to stab himself when he heard a noise coming from the screens.

x-x

"What the fuck is wrong with you two, I mean how dense can you two be with a stalker behind you." He was standing in between the twin who was on the ground and the girls.

"Hello Grimmjow-sensei." Kyoko greeted

"Yo, now go before I decide to give you both detention for being so fucking dense."

"Lets go Kyoko, its bad enough when we see him in class everyday. I really don't want to see him outside of school." Hana started to drag Kyoko away from the two males that were on the street.

"Okay, see ya at school Grimmjow-sensei."

"Right, don't you brats forget to do your homework before class or you'll be in trouble."

"We will," Kyoko and Hana turned around the street corner. Leaving Grimmjow alone with one of the Blood Twins.

"Now its time to have some fun."

x-x

"Grimmjow-sensei"

"Finally that bastard is good for something," Gokudera scowled.

'_Why is Panther King Grimmjow here?'_ Birds thought. "Calm down there is still one more, if you don't want her to be hurt then continue please." A sound came from the screen where Haru was.

"Looks like this guy have a Lolita-complex. Hey there young miss, I'm here to help you. As long it's for cute little girls I don't care if this old man has muscle pain tomorrow."

"Hahi? What is going on?"

"Come this way Haru-san." Adult Lambo escorted Haru out of there, leaving Shamal alone with the twin.

"Dr. Shamal?"

"So he is not so useless after all." Bianchi said

'_Not only Panther King Grimmjow, but trident Shamal too? What the hell is going on here?'_ birds thought. "No one was supposed to know about this, how is this possible?"

x-x

Grimmjow glance at the twin before a smirk appeared on his face. "Good thing I did as I was told and followed Kyoko, cause now I am going to have some fun."

x-x

"That guys is always right when it comes to thee kinds of predictions." Shamal saw that the twin standing up.

x-x

'_As I was told? Predictions? Could it be'_ Tsuna thought, when he turned around to see Reborn awake from his nap.

"Isn't this nice, they help out when there is trouble. That is what the family is there for."

"Yeah, wait what family?" Tsuna asked

"Now go its your turn," Reborn kicked Tsuna in the back, making him run towards Birds punching him in the jaw. Birds landed on the ground.

"You little brat you are going to pay for this," he turned to the screen, "kill them all now."

x-x

The twin started to attack Shamal but stopped before he could even lay a scratch on Shamal.

"You've caused too much trauma for this young maiden, but as a doctor I should tell you that you seem to have a case of hand-arm vibration syndrome. I recommend you that you shouldn't move too much, but I guess that its too late." Shamal turned around and walk away looking at the mosquito that was flying around him; "you will now have a seizure." The twins skin was cut apart, leaving Shamal looking at the twin on the ground. Shamal just shrugged and backed away.

x-x

Grimmjow was dodging the twin's sharp claws. The twin punched the sidewalk where Grimmjow was standing. Grimmjow used shunpo and was standing almost face to face with the twin. He placed his fist on the twin's stomach, the fist was glowing a golden color.

"I am bored with you, Santa Tigresa." A beam of light went through the twin's body; the light disturbed the transmission.

x-x

"What was that?" Yamamoto asked

"It's called Santa Tigresa, means saint tigress. He takes a lot of aura and focus it to one point. When it hit its target it releases the aura compressed and the aura of the target hitting the insides and damaging them it a severe level." Rukia still in pain responded.

"Scary, he has an attack like that?" Tsuna asked

"How is this possible? Those two were known as the devil twins. They were defeated just like that." Birds started to walk away, "I guess that Mukuro-san's missions are too hard." He waved at the group, "have a nice day." Birds was stooped by Gokudera who kicked him in the stomach, knocking him out in one hit.

"What he out in one hit?"

"People giving orders don't have that much strength to begin with." Yamamoto responded. He turned to Rukia, "are you feeling better now?"

"A little, it will take a while before I can heal completely but I can still fight."

"No your not."

"What? Why not Yamamoto-kun?"

"Because you should tell us if something was wrong, I mean why didn't you tell us that you were hurt?"

"Because I knew how all of you were going to react. I am still going to fight."

"I told you no."

"I don't think you can order me around." Yamamoto smiled and looked at Rukia in the eye.

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"Well what about you? I mean you were hurt when you fought Ken, so why can't I fight?"

"You were there to heal me."

"Is that an excuse, because I do-" she was stopped by a pair of lips touching her, she was disappointed when his lips parted from hers. "I hate when you do that, you know."

"Yeah, it got you to shut up, so I'm happy." His smile was even bigger seeing how Rukia blush turned deep red.

"Love always wins," Bianchi said. Tsuna ignored the two teens and turned to Reborn.

"Anyway, Reborn why all this assassins after us, I thought you said that it was only Mukuro and his gang?"

"Well the information that I got from Dino told me that there were others that escaped with Mukuro. MM, Sae, Birds, and The twins, all of them escaped with Mukuro and we were almost sure that they wouldn't join up."

"Were almost?" Tsuna asked annoyed

Reborn pouted, "but, but, Dino told me that these guys didn't matter at all."

"Don't try to change your character, we were almost killed on more than one occasion."

"Tsuna a mafia boss always lives on the verge of life and death." Reborn responded

"So are there any other assassins? My beloved Reborn." Bianchi asked

"Yes there is," a voice said coming from the forest.

"Who's there?" Bianchi asked, out of the shadows came out someone that no one expected to find, well at least not yet.

* * *

Well this ends ch. 17

Anyway sorry for being so late

Please review

*Also from last chapter Yae and Sae are characters from Fatal Frame II: the crimson butterfly. I want to thank Grenouille-85 for being one of my constant reviewers, also she was the only one who guess that right.

See ya next chapter.


	18. Chains of Fate

I do not own Bleach or KHR.

* * *

Ch. 18 chains of fate

Tsuna and the others turned and looked around, trying to see the person hiding behind the trees. A figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Fuuta? What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked, surprised at the sight of Fuuta.

"Are you the person that we need to rescue?" Rukia asked.

"How did you manage to escape?" Yamamoto asked.

"That doesn't matter, thank goodness you're alright. Now that everyone is here, come with us, it's going to be alright." Tsuna extended his hand, "Come on, let's go home together."

"D-don't come closer Tsuna-nii," Fuuta took a step back.

"What are you saying Fuuta?" Tsuna asked.

"I don't want to be with you, I work for Mukuro-san. I prefer him better, so please go home and forget about me."

"Fuuta, are you mad? Please come with us, we've gone through a lot to find you. We aren't just going to turn back and leave now. So please come with us, I beg of you." Rukia said looking at Fuuta.

"I am sorry, but goodbye." With that Fuuta dashed off into the forest, running until he was out of sight from Tsuna and the others. Rukia looked at Fuuta as he was running away, his aura seemed different as if he were sad saying all that he had said.

"Wait Fuuta, please hold on!" Tsuna started to run after Fuuta, leaving the others behind.

"Tenth, don't go! It's too dangerous to go any further." Gokudera and Yamamoto started to run after him. Rukia sensed something coming towards them. She sprinted up to both of them and pushed them out of the way.

"What the…" Yamamoto said.

"Hell," Gokudera finished for him.

"A steel beam?" Bianchi looked towards the object that had almost hit Yamamoto and Gokudera. It was a black bent steel beam. They all turned around, encountering the person who threw it. He had on the Kokuyo uniform jacket and leather pants and his fisherman's hat covered his eyes.

'_The next assassin,'_ everyone thought.

"Who are you?" Rukia asked.

"That doesn't matter, we need to get back to the Tenth," Gokudera said. They all tried to make it out of the field by turning back. They jerked to a stop as they saw an iron ball swing past to hit a building that was next to the road. The building collapsed from the impact, its rubble blocking the road.

"Damn, this way is blocked too." Yamamoto pointed out.

"Thanks a lot, captain obvious. So the only way to reach the Tenth is by beating that guy first."

"No," Rukia whispered.

"What are you talking about, you crazy bitch?" Gokudera snarled.

"Listen, while I distract him you make a run for it. Understand that protecting Tsuna-san comes first."

"We are not going to leave you behind, Rukia." Yamamoto protested against the idea.

"We've got no choice. Now go and…" Rukia looked down at Gokudera his face was showing pain. He took out some dynamite and was ready to light them up, "Let's finish this quickly. We don't have time to play with you."

"It's futile," the assassin said taking off his hat to show them his face. "I am going to win and I will send you to the afterlife."

"You…" Yamamoto and the others remembered that face from the photograph.

"Rokudo Mukuro, he…" Gokudera said.

"He's finally shown himself." Yamamoto said, with anger in his voice.

"Tell me, what have you done to Fuuta?" Bianchi asked.

"Fuuta? No idea." Mukuro started to spin the iron ball around, making a strange noise. Gokudera kneeled on the ground panting and sweating, he looked like he was on the verge to collapse. Bianchi put her hand on his forehead; by the look on her face he had a fever.

"Bianchi take Yamamoto and Gokudera and hide I'll take care of th-" Yamamoto, who jumped ahead of her, surprised Rukia. She knew that he was reckless but not to this extent.

"Sorry Rukia. I told you, you are not going to fight anymore and I mean it." He turned around to face Mukuro. "I'll be your opponent then." Mukuro gave it no thought and swung the iron ball in front of him.

"Senja-reppa!" Mukuro shouted out and the ball was heading in Yamamoto's direction at a tremendous speed. _'Its fast… but not fast enough!'_Yamamoto thought as he side-stepped to dodge the ball, but he was pulled into the ball, making it a direct hit.

"Yamamoto-kun!" Rukia cried and covered her eyes.

"Why? He read the trajectory with accuracy, but he was still hit." Bianchi asked, still not believing what happened.

"Now you understand, abandon all hope. There is no chance that you will live."

"That bastard," Gokudera said trying to get up.

"Hold it, I haven't lost yet." Everyone turned around and saw Yamamoto standing up with the baseball bat in his arms. "Whew, if I hadn't used this as shield I'd be a goner. More importantly, Rukia I want you to put up that shield that you use. This guy is dangerous and if it hits any of you, I could never forgive myself. So it's better to be safe than sorry."

"But, Yamamoto-kun…" Rukia was about to protest when she saw the look in Yamamoto's eyes. _'He's serious_, I guess I have no choice.' The hairpin started to glow and the shield appeared, covering Gokudera and Bianchi. "Baka, you made me worry so much," she looked at Yamamoto, directly in his eyes. They were showing a sign of guilt.

"The situation hasn't changed. We still need to figure out the trick behind the iron ball." Reborn interrupted.

"The little guy is right," Yamamoto responded.

"It's no use, just give up. You'll die quicker if you do." Mukuro positioned the iron ball in front of him. "Senja-reppa!" The ball went after Yamamoto once again and Yamamoto quickly reacted to it by positioning the bat on the dirt and swinging it, bringing the dirt on the air. The dirt revealed snakes made of air surrounding the ball. Yamamoto darted out of the way to dodge the ball.

"That was a close one," Yamamoto said laughing the shock off.

"What was that?" Rukia asked.

"Air current. It's like a baseball; when it's moving, it creates a disturbance in the air current behind it."

"The secret lies in the snakes carved on the surface of the ball." Reborn added.

"What?" Rukia and Yamamoto said in unison.

"The snakes are carved into the ball in a complex pattern, resulting in a violent gale." Reborn responded.

"Even if you understand it, you won't be able to capture it." Mukuro said. He raised the ball high in the air. With precision he hit the ball while it was going down - "Bouja-reppa!"

'_I know his pattern now. All I need is to go with the basics. Duck and find my chance to attack.'_Yamamoto thought. He suddenly felt as if a snake was constricting him. He was being pulled into the current and was hit directly by the ball. The ball sent him flying into a tree.

"Yamamoto-kun!" Rukia cried, putting her hand to cover her mouth, she was on the verge of tears.

"That bastard," Gokudera tried to stand up, but fell back down. Rukia wiped away her tears and clenched her fist.

"Santen Kesshun," The shield covered all three of them. Rukia turned around and looked at Bianchi. "Bianchi take these two idiots away and don't look back."

"You are going to fight little girl? I haven't used even a third of my strength. You have no chance of winning."

"Maybe so, but I promised someone that I would protect them with my life." Rukia took Sode no Shirayuki and raised it to shoulder level. She quickly turned the Katana horizontally so it was pointing to the left. "Some no Mai!" She suddenly disappeared from everyone's sight and appeared behind Mukuro. She cried, "Tsuki shiro!" and a big circle of ice surrounded both of them. Rukia jumped out of the circle but Mukuro stood still. The wind and snow vortex appeared and then the ice pillar trapped him. Rukia let out a sigh of relief, thinking that this was all over. But then, Rukia felt Mukuro's aura rise, breaking the ice.

"I told you to give up, it's no use. Bouja-reppa!" The ball was heading straight at Rukia. The shield appeared in front of Rukia and the shield blocked the ball, stopping it and breaking the shield. Mukuro pulled on the chain to retrieve the ball and try again, "Bouja-reppa!" The ball came even faster than before. There was no way that she could put up the shield in time, so Bianchi stepped in front of her with two plates of poison cooking. Rukia tried to stand up, but the gale coming from the ball pushed her down. Rukia then heard a gunshot. She looked around to find Reborn. What surprised her even more was the person that was in front of her and Bianchi.

"Tsuna-san? What are you doing? Please get out of the way it's too dangerous." Rukia said as the iron ball came closer. Tsuna caught the iron ball somehow. Rukia saw a dim glow around his body. His clothes started to rip until he was only in his underwear.

"REBORN!" Tsuna yelled, as he threw back the iron ball towards Mukuro. "I AM GOING TO DEFEAT YOU WITH MY DYING WILL!"

"This is our last ace card." Reborn smirked, while walking over to Bianchi and Rukia to see if they were okay. "Go on and settle things with Mukuro."

"Fool, you won't defeat me with that as your strength." Mukuro raised his iron ball and positioned it to strike it. "Gouja-reppa!" The ball was flying towards Tsuna. Tsuna suddenly disappeared from everyone's sight, only to reappear face to face with Mukuro, landing a punch on his jaw. The punch sent him flying, but he pulled the chain and hit it again in the air. "Hija-reppa!" Tsuna caught the ball and sent it flying back to Mukuro. It collided in a direct hit, sending Mukuro crashing into the ground.

"You did it!" Bianchi cheered

"Now we can go back to Namimori again," Reborn added. Rukia was trying to heal Yamamoto and Gokudera as much as she could. She noticed Mukuro's aura grow even more.

"Looks like I have to use my full power against you." Mukuro stood up, completely unharmed.

"H-how can he be fine after an attack like that?! What the hell is he?" Bianchi asked, shocked staring at Mukuro.

"That ball is just for fun," Mukuro threw the iron ball behind him. He lunged towards Tsuna, punching him in the gut. "My true talent is in close combat," The punch sent Tsuna flying to the pile of rubble that Gokudera had blown up before.

"He is not bluffing," Reborn said looking at Tsuna.

"WE AREN'T DONE YET," Tsuna yelled, standing up slowly, a bit stunned from the blow. Mukuro charged at full speed, grabbing Tsuna's head from the front and pushing him into the ground. Rukia looked at Mukuro, he closed his eyes. _'Why did he close his eyes?'_

"Its over," Mukuro said, as the iron ball came down on top of Tsuna. Silence came after that and no one made a sound as they all looked shocked at the scene.

"Tsuna? Tsuna!" Bianchi cried in shock.

"Your last hope is lost. Prepare yourselves for a trip to the afterlife." All of them heard a sound coming from the iron ball. Tsuna lifted the ball and dropped it to the side. "What is this guy, a monster?"

"You're not a bad person," Tsuna said looking at Mukuro straight in the eye.

"What did you say?"

"A weak will like yours will never defeat my dying will."

"Don't talk like you know me," Mukuro started to charge towards Tsuna. "You want to know my will? My will is killing you!"

"That is a lie," Tsuna charged towards Mukuro. They were evenly matched in speed. At the last minute Tsuna ducked and landed a punch in Mukuro's stomach.

"How could I lose?" Mukuro gasped out.

"It's because you have a weak heart. I noticed it when you closed your eyes and used the ball instead of your hands to finish me off. When I look in your eyes, they show me that you have guilt in your heart." Tsuna responded. The flame on his forehead started to flicker out. He looked at Mukuro with eyes full of compassion. "At first I thought there was something wrong with me, but then as we fought something told me that you weren't a bad person."

"Tsuna-san, are you okay?" Rukia ran up to Tsuna with a smile on his face.

"Tenth are you hurt anywhere?" Gokudera walked to the tenth, looking at him with sad eyes. _'The side effects must have worn off for now,'_Bianchi thought.

"I pray for your success, against Mukuro." Mukuro said, making everyone stare at the Mukuro before him.

"Wait what do you mean 'the other Mukuro?'"

"I am a double. Honestly, did you think that the real Mukuro would let people take a photo of him? He took my life away from me."

"Tell me what happened," Reborn commanded.

x-x

"So all this time you were controlled and order to fight day and night like an animal?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah, I can't remember when I lost my will, but I lost my will and became the other Mukuro." Mukuro responded

"What kind of guy is he? This is not something a human would do." Tsuna growled, clenching his fist.

" Listen to me Vongola, you've got to know his true intent." Suddenly Rukia and 'Mukuro' sensed someone coming "Get out of the way!" the fake Mukuro shouted, and pushed Tsuna out of the way taking the blow for him. The fake Mukuro collapsed in front of Tsuna, needles sticking out of his chest.

"Damn it! Some no Mai!" Rukia was about to disappear when she was stopped by Reborn.

"He has already left. There is no use in wasting your energy. Their objective was to silence him." Reborn said looking at the fake Mukuro.

"NO! H-how could they?! Please hold on!" Tsuna started to lightly shake the still man.

"What terrible life I've had," The fake chuckled, trying very hard to keep his eyes open.

"No, please hold on! At least tell me your name. You weren't always Mukuro … you must have had a real name at one point!" Tsuna cried. Tears were glistening in his eyes.

"My… name… is L-Lanchia." The man gasped out.

"Please hang on Lanchia-san! Rukia-san, please try to heal him. Please Rukia-san, I beg of you!" Tsuna pleaded to Rukia. She was already on her knees, putting her hands as close to the wound as she could, without touching it.

"I'll see what I can do." Rukia's hands were emitting a white light, trying to close up the wounds and trying to counteract the poison.

"That name, how long has it been since anyone called me by that name. That name brings back memories... of… my family. At least now I can join them," Lanchia chuckled again before closing his eyes.

"Lanchia-san, don't die please, please Lanchia-san!" Tsuna wailed. He clenched his fists even tighter and let his tears fall.

"He was used, and then when he was used up they threw him away. What kind of fucking way is that," Gokudera scowled, almost looking away.

"Rokudo Mukuro, what does he think people are?" Bianchi asked angrily.

"Come on guys, let's find Mukuro." Tsuna said firmly, wiping away his tears.

"But Tsuna, you know that we used up the last dying will bullet."

"I know, but… we have to do something about Rokudo Mukuro."

"Tsuna-san, good news. Lanchia-san isn't dead yet, his chain of fate is still intact so he is alive. I closed his wound, but I still need to get the antidote within an hour or two, to counter the poison." Rukia said, standing up. She walked over to where Bianchi and Reborn put Yamamoto.

"Chain of fate?" Tsuna and Gokudera asked.

"Chain of fate is the thing that we of the Kuchiki family can see. It tells if the soul of a person is still in its body. Therefore we can tell if someone is alive or dead."

"But how?"

"Now is not the time for a soul lecture. When we go back home we can discuss all that."

"Okay, but where are we supposed to go?"

"I saw Birds' Bird going to that tall building, so I am guessing that he is in there."

"Alright. Let's go, everyone, it is finally time." Reborn and the others started to walk to the large building in the middle of the park. Rukia put Santen Kesshun around Lanchia and Yamamoto to protect them. As they were continuing their way, Rukia sensed someone coming.

"You can come out now. I can sense that you are following us." Rukia said without turning around.

"So you sensed me already. Well it's true that you are a Kuchiki."

"I thought we established that already," Rukia faced Tsuna and the others who were looking at the person. "Tsuna go on and settle things with Mukuro, I'll stay here and deal with her. Besides if I don't, she will go after Yamamoto-kun and Lanchia-san and I don't want her to hurt them." Tsuna, Bianchi and Gokudera stared at each other helplessly. Then, Tsuna hesitatingly nodded and started to run towards the building with the others. Rukia and the person behind her were left alone.

"I guess you want to settle this, Sae."

"With the Kurosawa's most powerful puppet, I will destroy you," Sae raised the puppet. The puppet turned into a man with long spiky hair. The puppet was half dressed: without the top and the bottom. It was tied by the sash. The yukata was ankle length, with ropes coming out of his back, floating in the air. At the end of the ropes were spearheads. In his hand was a sickle and his eyes were sewed together with a crimson ribbon.

"Kusabi, take care of this pest." The puppet started to move, Rukia held Sode no Shirayuki in her stance. The puppet came at her at full speed. Its free hand punched the ground, leaving a crack on the ground.

"That puppet has some dark aura," Rukia looked at the puppet. "Tell me Sae, why are the puppet's eyes sewed shut?"

"It is a ritual from 5 generations ago. The original owner of this puppeteer fought off a hollow guarding the gate for Hueco Mundo. He sealed the puppets eyes and defeated it, but the hollow took possession of the puppet and killed his master. It then made the puppet take the family's twins and create the crimson sacrifice ritual. That's when it started all that mess, that entire massacre, the sadness that those twins before us went through. I decided to end it all, even if it ended my own life," Sae looked away.

"What do you mean?" Rukia sensed the air and Sae's aura change. She glanced at the building that Tsuna and the others went into. _'This aura is… Hibari-san's? Why is his aura here?'_she thought and looked at Sae. She saw a broken chain coming out of her chest. "So you are an unsent? How did you take physical form without turning into a hollow? How long have you been dead?"

"My body took physical form when I met Mukuro-sama not long after the Kurosawa family had fallen." She moved her hands and arms at a speed that the hands and arms seemed like a blur. The ropes aimed at Rukia. Rukia jumped back to dodge them, but one of them slashed her already injured shoulder. She kneeled and put her hand on her wound. Sae smiled evilly and approached Rukia.

Rukia felt tired. She hadn't summoned Sode no Shirayuki for a long time and with her uses of the Santen Kesshun and kiddo, it had made her tired. _'I won't last for long if this keeps up. I must finish this now.'_She lay Sode no Shirayuki on the ground, "Bakudou no. 4 Hainawa!" The energy rope wrapped around the puppet, trapping it. "I am not done yet. Bakudou no. 1 Sai!" Chains tied Sae's arms behind her, the chains appeared so that both could see them.

"Bitch, let me go," Sae spat out. Rukia ignored it. She forced her wounded arm to grab the top half part of the hilt of the sword as her other hand held the bottom, moving both hands, she yelled, "Tsugi no Mai!" She pointed the blade's point at the ground. She stabbed the ground four times in four different spots in front of her, bell noises sounded after each stab. After each stab snow fell, upwards. She forced her arms to raise the sword to shoulder level on her right side, bade pointing at the puppet. The ribbon on the end of the sword was gently floating in the air, "Hakuren."

The snow that was coming out of the ground vanished, and a wall of snow was swooshing at the puppet at full speed, almost like an avalanche. The puppet couldn't move. It was quickly covered in the snow. The snow was blown away by a fierce cold wind and revealed the puppet trapped in a boulder of ice.

"What did you do to my puppet? You bitch, let me go I don't want to leave this earth yet! I want to stay!" Sae was struggling to get out of the chains, failing in the attempt.

"The life of every human ends at one point. One cannot stay on this earth after that time has been reached." Rukia gave Sae a cold look and Sode no Shirayuki morphed back into a regular katana.

"What are you doing?"

"Freeing you and your sister from your suffering," Rukia let the end of the hilt touch Sae's forehead. Rukia then jumped back and observed what it did to Sae. Sae was surrounded by light. Dust gathered from all around her and formed into the Yae puppet. The puppet took its real form, showing Yae with her chain cut off. They both took each other's hands and their bodies started to disappear into the light. The Kusabi puppet shattered into the wind. Eventually the, the light faded away, and a crimson butterfly fluttered into the area, gently gliding away.

"I hope you have a better life next time," Rukia whispered to the air. She was making her way back to where Yamamoto and Lanchia were, but her vision was getting blurry from the fatigue.

"I must get back to Tsuna, not to Yamamoto," she fell on the ground grasping the katana until it turned back into the bracelet. "I have to go… but my body won't… move…." Rukia collapsed, unconscious, caused by her exhaustion, leaving her mind and thoughts, to regret.

* * *

Sorry for being late but I'm a lazy writer.

I want to thank hokkyokusei for becoming my beta, my grammar sucks and she saved me. Thx hokkyokusei. ^^


	19. Revived Memories

I do not own Bleach or KHR

* * *

19. Revived memories

"_Rukia, you want to go to the park with me?" Orihime was pulling on Rukia's sleeve, dragging her down the hall of the Kuchiki manor._

"_Orihime, I want to go to sleep." Rukia rubbed her eyes, not noticing where she was being dragged. She started to fully wake up when she was already in the park sitting on the bench. "When did I get here?" Rukia got slapped upside the head which knocked her to the ground. _

"_Hey brat, get up," Kaien was behind Rukia holding a book in his hands._

"_Master Kaien, why did you do that? You could have killed me, you know that, right?" Rukia groaned, rubbing her head._

"_You were asleep? Well I'm sorry you're so lazy, but here we are."_

"_Where are we anyway?"_

"_We are in the Rosa Giardino. Today is time for relax and let your troubles go away." Kaien watched as Orihime dragged Rukia away and pulled her up the hill. Rukia attempted to keep up with Orihime, while she continued tugging on her sleeve. When they got to the top of the hill, they both sat down by an oak tree. The fragrances of white, pink, and red roses enveloped Orihime and Rukia, they relaxed as they smelled it. It was a peaceful scene until someone appeared._

"_Yo, Hime, Shrimp," Grimmjow came near them and sat down, holding Orihime by the waist. He was also starting to fall asleep. Orihime's stomach started rumbling and she stood up, knocking Grimmjow out of the way, "What the hell is wrong with you?"_

"_I'm hungry. I guess we should eat our lunches in the shade." Orihime got out a lunch box and a bottle of soda; Grimmjow and Rukia did the same._

"_What the fuck is that?" Grimmjow said as he looked at Orihime's lunch. It was a pepperoni pizza decorated with M&M's, Oreos, ketchup, and caramel sauce. Her sandwich contained peanut butter and raspberry jam along with sardines and tuna. She also had ravioli with Alfredo sauce and fruit loops, clams, and Swiss cheese._

"_This…"she stated, pointing at the pizza "is sweet and salty pizza. That…" pointing at the sandwich, "Is my favorite 'fishing for PB and J,' last…" pointing at the ravioli " Is 'clammy and fruity ravioli.' Do you guys want some?"_

"_It looks like sh-" Grimmjow was stopped by Rukia's glare and hand on his mouth; Rukia gave Orihime a smile and said, "No, thank you Orihime, you know that I am on a diet. See my lunch?" Rukia pointed at her lunch which was a Cesar salad and 5 pieces of sushi. She also had a bottle of water to wash it down. "But I am sure that Grimmjow, your boyfriend, will be honored to eat some," she smiled evilly._

"_Hell no! It looks like you got it out of the garbage disposal; I'd rather commit suicide than eat that. Hime I love you, but I despise your taste in food."_

"_That's okay Grimmjow, but at least I want you to try my chocolate that I made with Rukia and Master Kaien." Orihime took out a half bar of chocolate; it looked –for once – edible._

"_I am only doing this because I love you. If I die, I don't want Rukia to come to my funeral." Grimmjow gave almost no thought to it and took the half-bar and started to chew it. It tasted sweet with a hint of spiciness in the background. "This isn't bad… Do you have any m--" he stopped talking and held his throat with both hands. His tongue was on fire and he was barely able to talk. His vision was getting blurry._

"_Orihime, did you give him the chocolate from the first attempt or the second attempt?" Rukia asked looking at Grimmjow, who was writhing on the floor._

"_From the second try," she search her bag for the other chocolate, "Oh no, I gave him the chocolate for my first try. You remember telling me not to use 50 habanero peppers, and 15 chipotle peppers? I think it was too much for him to handle…."_

"_Give… me… s-some water, you bitches," Grimmjow spat out trying to look up and saw that Rukia and Orihime left him and their lunches behind. He could still hear Rukia's laugh from afar. "Damn you b-bitches," Grimmjow said, as he fell unconscious from the pain. _

x-x

When Rukia woke up, she was in darkness. She couldn't see anything from afar, so she got up from the ground. She started to walk forward and saw a mirror in front of her. The reflection showed her Tsuna on the floor nearly unconscious. Walking towards him was a guy about the same age as Tsuna or even Hibari. His hair was dark blue and looked like a pineapple. His right eye was a crimson red color with the number 6 –roku- written in kanji on it. Rukia tried to speak but when no voice came out, she grasped her throat. She closed her eyes and wished with all her heart that the unspoken message would reach Tsuna.

'_Tsuna please don't give up, you can win this, please stand up!'_ The mirror shattered and dispersed into the wind. She was blanketed by the darkness once again, making it almost impossible to see ahead. Rukia started to run in a random direction, trying to find an exit, but it seemed useless. She felt that she wasn't going anywhere. She stopped running when she sensed a dark aura that could only come from a menos grande.

"Rukia, please stop running. Let the butterfly guide you to me," a familiar female voice said and a black and red glowing butterfly appeared before her. Rukia felt that she had no other choice but to follow it. "Wait. Before you follow the butterfly, let me ask you one thing: Do you wish to sleep covered in the security of the dark or face the reality of the light?" the voice asked. Rukia was puzzled b this question. _'What does she mean?'_ The voice interrupted her train of thought, "I mean, you have the power of three. Those powers are of the light, the power of the dark, and the power of the sky. They all match you, but you must choose the one that will guide you to me."

"But if they are all part of me, then which one do I choose?"

"Listen to your heart, it will guide you. Close your eyes." Rukia did as the voice told her and she started to think about Yamamoto.

"_I told you that you are not fighting anymore and I mean it."_

Her body started to glow a blue color. She started to think about Ryohei, his brotherly feelings for her.

"_Good night to the extreme, Rukia." Ryohei planted a kiss on her cheek "I'll protect you like I protect Kyoko."_

That memory within Ryohei's heart made her body glow yellow. She thought of Gokudera. He annoyed her to no end, but in the end she really cared about him.

"_At any rate we need to hurry, that bitch won't last too much by herself" Gokudera said almost in a worried tone. _

Her body glowed red from those thoughts. Her mind thought of Tsuna, the one that brought everyone together.

_Tsuna looked at Mukuro with eyes full of compassion. "At first I thought there was something wrong with me, but then as we fought something told me that you weren't a bad person."_

He had something that made the others want to follow him and give to him their loyalty. Her body started to glow orange.

"Why are all these people coming into mind? How ironic. I told myself not to get attached to anyone but ended up doing the opposite." After a moment's pause she said, "I choose light." Sode no Shirayuki appeared before her floating in the air. Rukia gripped the hilt. The sword radiated light and spun, pointing in a direction. The butterfly started to flutter away in that direction. Rukia sprinted to the light. As she entered the light, she recognized where she was. "This is Rosa Giardino, the rose garden that we all went all those years ago.

x-x

"_Rukia that was mean, Grimmy is going to be so mad that we left him alone when he wakes up." Orihime pouted attempting to shoot a glare at Rukia. Rukia, on the other hand, thought it was cute._

"_That bastard won't be up for hours, so never mind him." Rukia sat on a bench close to a field of rose bushes. Orihime sat next to her. She broke the silence and looked at Rukia._

"_I want you to remember that no matter where I am, even if we are separated, that I will always be in your heart."_

"_What's with the dramatic sentence, Orihime?" Rukia asked, Orihime held on to Rukia's hands and brought it against her heart._

"_I want you to remember that ok?" Orihime gave Rukia a smile that showed her true happiness. Rukia sighed and looked at Orihime in the eye, her purple eyes looking at her black eyes._

"_I promise, Orihime."_

x-x

Rukia looked around her; it was the same as she remembered when she came with master Kaien and Orihime. She walked up to the oak tree and sat there looking at the field of roses that was below.

"You always did like the view huh, Rukia." A familiar voice said. Rukia turned around and almost burst into tears when she saw who it was.

"O-Orihime? Is that you? But how are you still alive?" Rukia ran to Orihime, hugging her, closing her eyes and hoping that if it was a dream that it would never end.

"I'm sorry, Rukia," Orihime pushed Rukia away. "I'm sorry for the pain I caused you, but we have to talk." Rukia and Orihime sat down by the oak tree and looked into the horizon. "I have to tell you something. This is the deepest part of your heart. I am alive within your heart. I took shelter here after I died; I hid deep within your heart." Orihime looked away "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I couldn't talk to you earlier but my powers were weak."

"That doesn't matter now. So, you are inside my heart?" Rukia asked, putting one hand on her chest, feeling the rhythm of her heartbeat.

"Yeah, and slowly I started to see what has been happening to you." A grin appeared on Orihime's face, "I also know that you have a boyfriend. See, I told you that you would find the one you love one day."

"Tell me Orihime, do you remember who killed you? I heard gunshots when you entered the great hall in Kuchiki manor, but I want to know why Nii-sama killed you." Orihime's smiled faded. She looked away from Rukia so that she would not see her face.

"I am sorry but those memories were erased when I was traveling to your heart. Rukia I want you to know one thing. Don't ever feel like you're lonely, remember that I am always here for you and all you need to do is close your eyes and reach deep within your heart to call me." Orihime let go of Rukia's hand. "Now, I want you to wake up. Wake up, Rukia." Light surrounded both of them, blinding Rukia.

x-x

"Brat I want you to wake up." A figure was standing on top of Rukia. She opened her eyes and saw the figure: it was Grimmjow. "I see that the little princess decided to wake up."

"Grimmjow what are you doing here?"

"What else, leading the Vongola med team to you guys. I got another call from Reborn to lead the med team to you, safe from hollows. I got to tell you guys, your opponents let out some strong black aura, hollows were swarming like there was no tomorrow. I was surprised that such weak hollows came and not a menos."

"Don't even joke about that." Rukia tried to stand up, tried to look around, but the pain from her shoulder was too great to even lie down.

"See, what the fuck did I tell you, dumbass? You do the first thing that I tell you not to do. I mean for fucking sake, I told you not to be reckless and look what you do, you almost lost your fucking arm." Grimmjow turned around not letting Rukia see his face.

"Are you blushing?" Rukia asked when she saw Grimmjow cheeks slightly pink. He turned around completely, his back facing her. "I think you are."

"I am not, shut the fuck up, you stupid shrimp," Grimmjow scowled, Rukia started to laugh, but stopped when she felt the pain in her shoulder.

"S-so, what about the others?" Rukia asked, looking at Grimmjow

"They're fine; the med team is one of the best in the world now hold still and let me carry you to the med team." Grimmjow picked Rukia up carrying her bridal style; Rukia couldn't help it but giggle.

"Sorry Grimmjow. I like you, but not this way."

'Keep it up and you'll be walking by yourself."

"Sorry," she looked away and said to him, "D'you remember that time when we went to Rosa Giardino?"

"Yeah I do. What about it?"

"I forgot to tell you how sorry I was that I laughed at you when you were in pain, even though it was still funny."

"Watch it brat," Grimmjow almost growled at her. When they go to the camp where the med team was set up, Rukia pushed herself away from Grimmjow and fell tot the ground. She stumbled to the tent where Yamamoto was and just sat there. One of the doctors came in the tent.

"Worry not, Miss Kuchiki. This boy is strong; also thanks to you and your healing, he has minor injuries. He will have muscle pain for a week or two, but he will be up and good as new in no time." The doctor gave Rukia a smile and walked out and left Rukia and Yamamoto alone for a minute.

"Yamamoto-kun I'm sorry that I made you worry, but it is all over and now we can go home and have a peaceful life once again." Rukia then stood up to get her wound treated and walked out of the tent. She could almost hear his voice saying, _'Thank you, Rukia.'_

x-x

A month passed and Rukia was getting ready for Yamamoto's baseball game. She was putting on her chain belt that she got for Christmas. It went well with the light blue skirt and the white blouse. She went into the kitchen and put the finishing touches on the dessert that she was supposed to bring. The shaved ice recipe that she got from Reborn and Bianchi the night before was sitting in the fridge. She took it out and put it in the cooler. "Grimmjow let's go! We're going to be late."

"Hold your fucking horses, I'm coming." Grimmjow was wearing a pair of black jeans with a white t-shirt. "Why am I going again? It's your boy toy, not mine. Rukia glared at him, and handed him the basket.

"He is my _boyfriend,_ not toy, and besides you're the one who's going to carry the basket, not me."

"Screw that. Carry it yourself, you lazy bitch." Grimmjow left the left the apartment and slammed the door on his way out. Rukia sighed and picked up the cooler and her purse. She got out of her apartment and closed the door.

x-x

"Go, Yamamoto-kun!" Rukia was cheering as she watched Yamamoto hit a home run. Everyone was cheering as well, but Gokudera scowled.

"Why is the other team losing to him…" Gokudera took out some dynamite, "Hey if you guys don't do better I am going to start a riot."

"Gokudera-kun, why did you come in the first place?" Tsuna asked. Ryohei nodded. "Don't worry about him Sawada, it's normal! Although that's not what he should be doing…" Ryohei stood up and started shouting, "You guys should just quit baseball and join the boxing club!"

"I don't think that's right ether, onii-chan." Rukia protested and Kyoko made Ryohei sit down. "Oh, I almost forgot, I brought some shaved ice. Anyone want some?" Rukia said as she started to pass the shaved ice around the first one was passed to Tsuna, but Lambo jumped up and took Tsuna's shaved ice.

"This is Lambo-san's now, bwuhahahaha." Gokudera stood up and started to chase Lambo.

"Give back the tenth's shaved ice."

"Baka, I am the great Lambo-san!"

"Gokudera calm down, I have more so I'll give the next one to Tsuna. Is that fair for you?"

"Fine, bitch, just give the tenth his shaved ice already," Gokudera turned away. Rukia sighed and took another shaved ice and gave it to Tsuna.

"Thank you Rukia-san."

"This is really good Rukia-chan."

"This is extremely good Rukia!"

"I've got to get this recipe, please," Haru pleaded.

"Thank you Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan, onii-chan. I'll give you the recipe tonight, okay?" Rukia took her own cup of shaved ice and started eating it. A baseball whizzed over to where they sat. "Duck, Tsuna!" Rukia looked to see if the ball hit his face but someone with a baseball glove stopped the ball.

"Shit kid, you really are slow." Grimmjow said, taking Rukia's shaved ice and started to eat it. "Hey, that was mine Grimmjow, and that was the last one!" Rukia pouted and turned her head. Bianchi sat next to her and said, "Here you can have some of mine that I made." Rukia waved her hand to refuse the food given to her; she looked over and saw that Gokudera had fainted. The day was really peaceful, until Rukia sensed for a moment a familiar dark aura. _'I wonder if anybody else noticed it?'_ Rukia mentally asked herself. The crowd started cheering when they saw the final score. Yamamoto's team had won. Rukia stood up and started to cheer with them, _'Oh well I won't worry about it until later on. For now I will enjoy what's in front of me for today.'_

x-x

After the game, everybody went to Tsuyoshi's sushi shop to celebrate Yamamoto's victory. Everyone was waiting for Yamamoto to come down from his room since he went to change.

"I wonder what is taking Yamamoto-kun so long?" Rukia pondered, Tsuna shrugged, not knowing what to tell her.

"That baseball idiot probably got lost going to his room." Gokudera said. Grimmjow was the only one laughing.

"Rukia go on and check on him," Reborn ordered

"Why me?"

"Just go and check on him so we can start eating." Grimmjow said looking at the sushi in front of him. Tsuyoshi had told everyone that they wouldn't get to eat until everyone was there. Being the bottomless pit he was, Grimmjow was starting to get impatient.

"Alright I'll go and check on him, just calm down okay." Rukia went up the stairs leading to Yamamoto's room. As she was about to knock she heard Yamamoto's voice coming from his room.

She heard him murmuring something, the door was closed and she couldn't hear what he said. His voice was filled with sadness and Rukia had a heavy feeling in her heart. She decided to respect his feelings and knocked on the door to warn him that she was coming.

"Yamamoto-kun? Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure," he responded, Rukia walked in and gave him a smile. Yamamoto broke into a run and grabbed Rukia's hand, pulling her along. "Come on Rukia, let's go eat," he said with a grin on his face. Rukia wondered about the Yamamoto that she heard a few minutes ago, but she shouldn't barge in on his past. It wouldn't be fair if she did that, so she decided to leave it alone. The day went on as usual, with some good sushi.

x-x

_Rukia, Orihime, and Kaien were outside the infirmary waiting for one of the nurses to tell them what happened. It had been two days and Grimmjow hadn't woken up from the chocolate accident. One of the nurses in the Kuchiki manor walked up to them and held a file on Grimmjow's condition. "Are you his squad leader?" the nurse asked, looking at Kaien._

"_No, but I am responsible for him. Can you tell me how he is?" _

"_Yes, it seems that the chocolate damaged his voice box in the process of swallowing."_

"_Is that even possible?" Rukia interrupted them, hearing the situation on Grimmjow._

"_Normally no, but it seems that the spiciness was mixed with aura and it damaged him. He is fine, but it seems that his voice box is rebuilding itself, so he won't be able to talk for a month." The room fell into an awkward silence until Rukia started to laugh, Kaien looked annoyed and Orihime had a guilty look on her face. _

"_This has got to be the best day of my life," Rukia left the infirmary and went to her room, ready to make fun of Grimmjow tomorrow morning._

* * *

There's chapter 19, beta-ed by hokkyokusei.

Please review…


	20. Random Encounters

I don't own KHR or Bleach

* * *

20. Random encounters

Rukia was sitting in the classroom looking out the window; she was bored and there was nothing to do. Grimmjow's class wasn't until after lunch and she couldn't wait anymore. She had to do something or she'd explode from boredom. She was staring into space when she felt someone tap her shoulder.

"Kuchiki, answer the question." The teacher looked at Rukia and the whole class started laughing.

"I am sorry, sir, can you please repeat the question?"

"Read the next passage, and please stop daydreaming. It's getting rather annoying."

"Sorry," Rukia stood up and started to read. When she sat down Kyoko whispered to her, "Rukia-chan we need to talk." Rukia could only nod, wondering what could be wrong.

x-x

Rukia and Kyoko were sitting by the tree in the courtyard. Suddenly, Kyoko started giggling. "What's wrong Kyoko-chan?"

"I wanted to ask a favor from you, Rukia-chan."

"What is it?"

"I want you to play tennis with our team against another school."

"I would, but I don't know how to play…" It was the truth after all, she really didn't, and the only time that she did play tennis was with Orihime in Kuchiki manor. She lost every time against Orihime, as her tennis skills were that of an amateur. _'It's not that I don't want to, it's just that I don't know how to.'_

"That's not what Grimmjow-sensei says. He told me that you were one of the best at your old school."

x-x

"_What are we going to do?" Kyoko said looking at Hana and a few other girls. They were in the classroom thinking. "Amane got sick and we are now a player short… maybe we've got to forfeit?"_

"_Do that and I will never let you live it down," a voice came from behind her. She turned around and saw who it wa; it was Grimmjow._

"_Grimmjow-sensei, what are you saying?"_

"_I am saying that if you forfeit I will never forgive you. All you need to do is find a replacement right?"_

"_Yeah, but where are we going to find a replacement in such a short time?"_

"_If you want it on a short, short, short notice then I know the person that you should ask. She was the best in her old school, and I am sure that she'll help."_

"_Great! So, who is she?"_

"_Well…"_

x-x

"That's what happened. We need your help Rukia," Kyoko pleaded. They needed a replacement, badly. Rukia couldn't say no - she wanted to but when she looked into Kyoko's eyes, the urge to say no evaporated.

"Aright I'll do it… I won't promise you that I'll win my match against my opponent but, I'll try my best."

"Alright! Here's your uniform." Kyoko gave Rukia a girl's tennis uniform with the Namimori emblem on it. "We will be at the courts after school, please be there on time! Ja ne!" With that Kyoko left Rukia. Rukia blinked once and shook her head. "I think I just got suckered in."

x-x

During gym class, Grimmjow was sitting on the benches, bored out of his mind and waiting for his students to come when Rukia kicked him on the head.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" he snarled, rubbing his head. "Damn, it fucking hurts, you know that?"

"I don't care! Why the hell did you tell Kyoko that I knew how to play tennis when I really, actually don't?!"

"But you do, don't you?"

"No, I_ don't_. Now I've been roped in a match against another school."

"I did it since you were bitching that you were bored all the fucking time, now you have something to worry about." Grimmjow saw the others come in through the door. Rukia sat down on the bench thinking whether she could get out of the game somehow. Yamamoto came from behind and covered her eyes. "Guess who?"

"I know it's you, Yamamoto-kun."

"How did you know it was me?"

"Your soul is so unique; it's hard not to feel relaxed when you're around." She turned her head and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Grimmjow said that it's your turn to do the rose duel."

"Another game?" Yamamoto asked and Rukia nodded. She knew that Yamamoto thought that the mafia was a game, so she went along with it. She knew that he wasn't for the mafia but all of them were together in this and they couldn't turn back now. Something made it hard not to side with Tsuna, even if they were under these circumstances.

"Alright brats, I'll review the rules of the rose duel. One, both opponents must fight with the same type of weapon. For example, Rukia has a sword, so I'd need to use a sword. Each of you brats have different fighting styles which I will match. For today, I am testing the baseball idiot and the boxing idiot. Alright, both of you morons front and center!" Grimmjow barked out. Yamamoto and Ryohei stepped in front and everyone else sat on the bleachers, "Okay brats, which of you wants to go first?"

"I will!" Ryohei shouted enthusiastically. He went to the center of the gym and took his boxing stance. Grimmjow looked at Ryohei and studied his movements.

"I hope you're ready," Grimmjow said, as he took a similar stance. Rukia approached them both and planted a red rose on Grimmjow and a yellow rose on Ryohei.

"Good luck onii-chan!" Rukia sat down on the bleachers. Grimmjow and Rhyohei looked at each other. "Show me your strength," Grimmjow smirked.

Ryohei rushed in towards Grimmjow, throwing a punch, but Grimmjow jumped back, putting his hand over the rose for its protection. "Not bad brat, I think I like you more than I thought."

"I'll defeat you to the EXTREME!" Ryohei rushed again. "EXTREME STRAIGHT!" The punch made a direct hit to Grimmjow's face.

"Heh, not bad," Gokudera admitted.

"I can't believe that senpai is actually beating Grimmjow-sensei." Yamamoto looked at Grimmjow, not noticing the smirk on Grimmjow's face.

"No, he is just toying with onii-chan." Rukia interrupted, Grimmjow stood up and used shunpo to get behind Ryohei. Ryohei turned around and Grimmjow made fast jabs to Ryohei's chest, the air knocked off Ryohei's rose. The yellow petals scattered on the floor. Grimmjow rubbed his cheek where the punch landed.

"damn kid, that fucking hurt. My evaluation of you is as follows: your strength is superb, for someone your age. You still need to work on your speed though. Overall I give you a C plus for my first evaluation. _'He might have the potential to be _that_… I guess I'll tell Reborn later'._

"That was extreme! I want to have an EXTREME rematch with you, to the EXTREME!"

"Sorry kid, I still need to fight the other idiot, but wait until my next evaluation which is in 6 weeks. Until then, train until you increase your speed. Now go sit down, brat, and pay attention." Grimmjow watched as Ryohei sat down and Yamamoto walked up to him with a grin on his face.

"So are we going to start, Grimmjow-sensei?" Yamamoto had his signature idiot smile on his face, Grimmjow just scowled.

"yeah brat, don't disappoint me and don't make this thing short. I like my battles to last." Grimmjow smirked. Rukia walked up and put a blue rose on Yamamoto's breast pocket.

"please be careful, Grimmjow can be a brute sometimes and not watch his strength."

"you worry too much Rukia, I'll be fine. Go sit down and enjoy the show." Yamamoto grinned. Rukia let out a small sigh and sat back down. Ryohei put a hand on Rukia's shoulder and gave her a grin. "Don't worry! Yamamoto will be fine."

"yeah, that baseball idiot won't be beaten down easily." Gokudera added, grudgingly. Grimmjow tossed Yamamoto a wooden sword. Grimmjow took his stance.

"I hope you're ready!" and without another thought, Grimmjow rushed forward towards Yamamoto. Yamamoto side-stepped to the right, completely avoiding the attack. "Not bad kid, but…" he disappeared and reappeared in front of Yamamoto. Taken by surprise, Yamamoto swung his wooden sword to block the attack. "That was really good. You completely blocked my attack without losing your head. I'll give you credit on that, but now, can you knock off my rose?"

"Don't know, but I can try, can't I?" Yamamoto rushed with sword in hand trying to finish it with one blow. Grimmjow deflected the sword coming towards him by sweeping his own sword to the right, knocking the sword from Yamamoto's hands.

"kid you are too distracted, that's why you lost." The sword came down, stabbing Grimmjow's own rose. "Aw, shit, I fucking lost. You got some luck kid, damnit! My evaluation for you: you've got great speed and strength, and you keep calm in battle, which will help you a lot later on. The thing you need to work on is to improve your speed and strength. You have some luck there, but don't rely on luck, got it?"

"Okay Grimmjow-sensei! That was a great game!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Don't push your luck. For your grade, I give you a B minus." Grimmjow started to head out the door. "The rest of the time is yours to do whatever shit you need to do, I'm outta here." With that he left, leaving Rukia and the others by themselves. Rukia looked at the clock, it was 2:45.

"Oh no, I'm gonna be late!" Rukia ran into the locker room, taking her bag with her. The others looked at her with a confused look on their faces.

"What's wrong with Rukia-san?" Tsuna asked. The others just shrugged. Abruptly, Gokudera started to argue with Ryohei for being too loud. A few minutes later Rukia shot out of the locker room, she had on a navy blue tennis skort, with a white, yellow, and blue racerback tank. Both of these had the Namimori-chuu emblem. They all started at her awkwardly for a minute until Tsuna decided to speak.

"Um, Rukia-san… what's with the uniform…?" Rukia looked around. Both Gokudera and Yamamoto had blank expressions on their faces. Ryohei put his finger on his chin, thinking until he remembered where he saw that uniform before.

"That's the Namimori's tennis uniform! It's EXTREMELY short, Rukia."

"yeah I don't like it either, but Kyoko-chan told me to wear it since I'm going to be helping her."

"Y-you mean that Kyoko-chan is also wearing that uniform?" Tsuna said, a blush forming on his cheeks.

"Yeah, all the girls on the tennis team have to wear this," she stopped and looked at Tsuna "Are you blushing, Tsuna?"

"NO!" he cried, Rukia couldn't help but giggle and she looked at her Chappy the Rabbit watch.

"I'm going to be late!" She ran out the door and towards the tennis courts. Reborn appeared out of nowhere wearing a cheerleader's costume.

"Oi! Dame-Tsuna, let's go to the tennis courts. As a boss you need to cheer her on."

"B-but, we were going to do that even if you didn't order it…" Tsuna trailed off as Reborn dragged him along.

x-x

Rukia made it to the tennis courts, with a minute to spare, but the other girls had gotten impatient.

"Rukia-chan you made it! I thought you might have ditched us or something!" Kyoko said. She had on the same uniform as Rukia, with a pink wristband.

"No, I told you that I was going to come, and here I am!"

"Are you ready for this?" Hana asked.

"No, I'm nervous. I haven't played in a while so I'm… a bit rusty. I told Kyoko and now I'm telling you guys: don't expect me to win any matches."

"We know, we just wanted a full team so we wouldn't be disqualified."

"Just try your best okay, Rukia-chan?"

"I'll try…" Rukia was heading towards the court to play her match when she was stopped by a pair of arms encircling her. She felt a warm chest touching her back; it was Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto-kun, what are you doing here?"

"We just came to wish the girls good luck on their matches. That means you too."

"Well my match is up first," she untangled herself from Yamamoto's arms and walked to the court. She entered the court and took her position. Her opponent was waiting. Her opponent was wearing a white skort with a black and white racerback tank. Her eyes were light blue with black shoulder hair level.

"It took you long enough! I'm Anzu and I want to tell you not to lose easily."

"Are you calling me weak?"

"Well, I am unbeatable," Anzu smirked.

"We'll see," Rukia said.

Rukia had the first serve. She threw the ball in the air and jumped into the air. She swung her racquet and slammed the ball. The ball flew to the other side of the net and Anzu made a quick sprint to return the ball. Rukia rushed to the net and delivered a backhand volley. The ball bounced to the other side of the court.

"15-love" the referee said, Anzu grinded her teeth.

"It was a lucky shot, that's all. Now, I will show you _true_ power," Anzu scoffed.

Rukia ignored her ranting and served again, the same graceful and powerful movement hit the ball. This time it was an ace serve.

"How is this possible?" Anzu cried.

"30-love," the referee called out. Rukia was surprised herself, _'I guess that I am better than I thought.' _The stakes were high, Rukia had heard the final scores from the others. Kyoko and Hana won their matches, 6-4. The other two girls lost their matches 2-6, _'Great, then the tournament depends on this match. If I lose they'll be angry with me, and Hibari will bite me to death for losing and bringing disgrace to his stupid school. I have to win for my friends. And for my own life.'_ Rukia served again, hitting the neon ball with less force this time. The ball reached the other side but instead of returning it to her, Anzu aimed at something else. The ball was heading straight towards Tsuna.

"Tsuna-san watch out!" Rukia howled. Rukia watched as Kyoko leaped to hit it away from Tsuna. Kyoko stumbled behind bench and tripped.

"Kyoko-chan!"

"Kyoko!" Everybody ran to her and gathered around her. Kyoko held her ankle. Rukia sprinted towards Kyoko, "Kyoko-chan, are you alright?"

"I can't move my foot, it hurts so badly," Kyoko said, trying hard not to cry. Rukia clenched her fists and turned to Ryohei.

"Onii-chan, take Kyoko to the infirmary to get her treated." Ryohei nodded and carefully carried Kyoko to the infirmary, Rukia looked at Anzu with cold eyes. "Anzu let's start again and finish this in one match."

Anzu smiled evilly and nodded, Rukia took her stance and waited for the ball. Anzu threw the ball in the air and hit it with her tennis racket. The ball bounced against the court and rushed past Rukia.

"Love-15" the referee announced. Anzu started to chuckle.

"What is so funny?" Rukia demanded

"I'm just laughing because you are so predictable! I knew if I hurt your friend you would have foolishly accepted this challenge."

"Are you telling me that you planned it all along?" Rukia asked, furious. Anzu didn't respond, instead she served the ball again. Rukia let the ball pass.

"Love-30"

"What is that bitch doing?!" Gokudera growled. Yamamoto just shrugged and kept watching the match. Anzu served again and Rukia let it go.

"Love-40"

"You know, I heard from Yamamoto-kun that in baseball the true game starts after the second strike. I guess that could be the same for tennis." Rukia started to smile looking at Yamamoto. He grinned and waved at her. Anzu's eyes were twitching; she glared at Rukia and stared at the ball.

"Its over, I win." Anzu threw the ball in the air and served it. The ball bounced once and Rukia quickly returned it with a well executed forehand. Everyone was surprised, and the ball went cleanly across the net, whizzing past Anzu.

"15-40."

"Lucky shot," she snarled and served again. Rukia rushed to the front of the net and volleyed the ball gently, and it bounced twice, out of the reach of Anzu.

"30-40."

"Damn you!" They returned to baselines and Anzu served again. Rukia returned it in a position that forced Anzu to hit it high. She swung her racket down and Anzu ran back, ready receive the slam, but Rukia had missed the ball. As Anzu looked around in confusion, Rukia swung her racquet up gently and hit the ball just barely over the net.

"What's going on?" Yamamoto asked. Hana walked up to them.

"it's called a drop shot. It's when a player fakes hitting it hard, but instead does a small volley, hitting it over the net.

Anzu served the ball, Rukia returned the ball, and the ball hit the far corner of the court.

"Deuce!" the referee said with shock written on her face, the girls surrounding them gasped and started whispering.

"What's going on?" Gokudera scowled.

"They had a deuce, it means that who ever wins two consecutive points is declared the winner." Hana answered.

Rukia had on a cold expression. Anzu served the ball and the ball hit the net.

"Foul 1," the referee howled. Rukia had a smirk on her face. Anzu served again, the serve went to the other side of the net. Rukia returned the ball without any effort and the ball gently bounced once on the side of the court, which was occupied by Anzu. Anzu returned the ball high and Rukia leaped into the air and smashed it down. The ball slammed down and flew high over Anzu's head. Everyone was shocked. Rukia took the ball and served it. The ball hit the ground between Anzu's legs.

"Game set and match, the winner is Kuchiki Rukia." The girls started cheering, but Rukia was running to the infirmary.

x-x

Rukia opened the door to the infirmary she walked where Kyoko was and sat down on the chair next to the bed. Kyoko looked up from the book that she was reading, she gave a small smile to Rukia. "So how was the game?"

"I won the game in one match. How is your ankle doing?"

"It's fine, Shamal-sensei told me that as long as I don't move my ankle it will heal quickly."

Rukia looked around making sure no one was around, she stood up and locked the door. She went back and sat back down, "Kyoko-chan where's onii-chan?"

"He went to get a soda."

"If I show you something will you promise not to tell?"

"Yeah, of course I promise!"

"I'm serious, you can't tell anyone about what I am about to do."

"I promise Rukia, but what are you going to show me?" Rukia put her hand close to the sprained ankle, her hand was illuminated with a white light.

"Bakudou no. 55 healing light," Kyoko began to feel her ankle again. She looked at Rukia, confused; she didn't know what to say.

"Rukia-chan?"

"Please don't tell anyone," Rukia stood up and left a confused Kyoko. She closed the door ignoring the voice coming from the other room.

x-x

EXTRA

"What the fuck am I doing here?" Grimmjow looked around. He was in a day care center and didn't know where he was. A staff member walked into the room, nose buried in a notebook and scribbling in it.

"Who the hell are you?" Grimmjow snarled.

The staff member looked up. "I'm hokkyokusei, I help 7sodeno shirayuki7 write this story. I proofread it!"

"So what does that have to do with me?"

"Well, _you_ have to ask him that. He's in that room." The staff member pointed to the room on her right. Grimmjow barged in, surprising the author.

"What can I do for you, Grimmjow?" the author asked nervously, looking around for a sharp object to defend himself with in case Grimmjow attacked him.

"What the fuck am I doing here?"

"Well, you see, the readers are starting to think that you are not nice enough to the guys. So I, the writer of this story, am making you read them a story."

"What the fuck, you must be retarded or something. They're 15 and they're not going to listen to a fucking story."

"Don't worry, I've already arranged that," the author turned and called out, "You can come in now, children, Uncle Grimmy is going to read you a bedtime story." As if was on cue, 6 little children came into the office.

"Who the fuck are they?"

"Should you use that foul language in front of children Grimmjow? Children, introduce yourselves to Uncle Grimmy."

"I'm Gokudera Hayato," one of the children announced boldly. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow_, 'At a closer look, they look like the brats I train at school.'_

"I know what your names are, let's just read your stupid bedtime story so that I can leave."

"Did I forget to mention that you will get paid for this?" The author looked at the children, then at Grimmjow.

"Fine then, come on brats." The children followed Grimmjow into a room where there was a big chair on a mat. Grimmjow sat in the chair and the children sat around him. He looked at each one carefully. Gokudera was viciously trying to stab Yamamoto with a pencil, Rukia was clutching a blanket, Ryohei couldn't stop bobbing up and down, Tsuna was hiding behind Rukia, and Hibari was sitting there, glaring at Grimmjow. _'Wow, these kids are just like their older selves.'_

He grabbed the nearest book and started to read in a monotone voice. "Once upon a time there was a princess, her parents died for reasons unknown." He stopped when he saw Ryohei's hand up.

"What?"

"Excuse me, but how did dey die to da extweme?" As Rhyohei spoke, Grimmjow saw several missing baby teeth.

"It was from cancer, are you happy now?"

"No," Ryohei put his hand down, not knowing what cancer was. Grimmjow continued the story.

"Anyway, one day a registered pedophile—I mean traveling prince appeared before her. The prince had purple cotton candy colored hair that smelled of roses and… okay, who the fuck wrote this story?"

"Just keep going, or there's going to be no payment," the author interrupted. Grimmjow was not amused.

"Tch, fine, but you better pay me double." He cleared his throat to continue the story. "The prince said on to her, 'Hey kid, life is tough get over it.' The princess was startled by the prince's reply. The prince came bearing a gift, the gift was a ring. 'Hey kid, will this make you feel better? I got it for 50 yen in a garage sale.' The princess laughed with glee and watched the prince disappear into the distance. The princess was so inspired by the prince that she vowed to become a prince one day herself." Grimmjow stopped and looked at the cover of the book. "Wow. I don't know what to say, this is the most fucked up fairy tale I've ever read. Okay now where is my paycheck?"

* * *

So threre it is chapter 20, beta-ed by hokkyokusei

Yeah please review, i was pretty sad since so little people reviewed last chapter. I want to thank the people who favored this story, but it would be so much help from you if you click the review button. I don't care if its a good or bad reivew just do it please.

a/n: also that little extra i gotten it from Utena the Abridged Series on youtube, so I don't own anything.


	21. Sorrowful Heart

I don't own Bleach or KHR

* * *

21. Sorrowful heart

Rukia didn't want to talk to Kyoko after the healing accident. She didn't want to hear what Kyoko thought of her, whether she thought she was weird or strange. It was an awkward situation that Rukia didn't want to mess around with. It was bad enough that she had to hear Grimmjow's constant scolding for three hours, telling her that it was wrong to do that.

"_Grimmjow__,__ I kinda made a mistake…" Rukia was making dinner while Grimmjow was sitting on the couch._

"_What kind of mistake?" Grimmjow raised an eyebrow__.__H__e didn't like where this was going__ already__._

"_I used my powers to heal Kyoko's ankle." Rukia muttered, hoping that he __heard what she had just said,__ but that was not the case._

"_What the fuck is wrong with you? I mean__,__ seriously__!__U__sing your kidou on a civilian__?__ You know that is against the rules both in the Kuchiki family and the mafia itself. We, under any circumstance__,__ are __NOT allowed__ to show our kidou to civilians. We could have the fucking Vindice coming after us. It was bad enough that we are both runaways__!__ I__'__m surprised that our fucking boss didn't send the Vindice on your __heels__ when you ran away. __B__e careful next time__,__ stupid bitch, we don't want to ruin this peaceful life that we created, now do we?"_

Rukia had a headache by the time the lecture was done. She started to sketch stick-figure models to practice positioning. She looked at the calendar on her drawer, "Tomorrow's June 7? Has it been that long?" she put the sketchbook and pencil on the floor, she turned off the light and drifted into a light slumber.

x-x

Rukia woke up early to draw the sun rising, if she was lucky she would meet up with Yamamoto. Rukia looked at her chappy the rabbit alarm clock. Its luminous green numbers read 5 am.

"I've got to eat something before I leave. Or I'll be hungry all day," she said to no one in particular. She grabbed the cereal box, a bowl, a spoon, and the milk, and poured herself a bowl. After she ate she put the bowl in the sink to wash later. She took her schoolbag and sketchbook, walked to the door and left a note on the table before she left.

_Grimmjow__--_

_Sorry for making you angry yesterday, I'll make it up to you somehow. I'll going to Tsuna-san's house after school. Order __a __takeout because I don't want to find the kitchen destroyed, you fool._

_--__Rukia _

She closed the door and locked the door. She left the building pretty early. The sun was not up yet. She sprinted to the park where Yamamoto usually went through before heading towards the batting cages. Rukia sat down on the bench and started to draw her surroundings. She could hear a voice inside of her:

"_What are we doing here?" _the voice asked, it was Orihime; she was in her spirit form looking at Rukia.

"Hey Orihime, I was just sitting here to sketch my surroundings. I like it better when the sun is about to rise."

"_Are you waiting for someone?"_

"Well, usually Yamamoto-kun comes around here around right now and I wanted to meet him."

"_By now? Then he's late?"_

"Now that you mention it, he is late…" Rukia pondered on it. It was unusual for Yamamoto to skip up on practice. Rukia's suspicion came down to two things. He overslept and skipped practice or something bad happened. She just hoped it was the first one.

"_You're worried__,__ aren't you__?__ He'll be okay__!__Y__ou'll see him at school. Just ask him if he__'__s alright and __i__f__ he isn__'t ask him what's wrong." _Orihime chuckled_, "__Y__ou are always thinking the worst possible scenario__ -__ it__'s__ almost amusing sometimes."_

"Leave me alone! Why does everyone pick on me? I mean, it was the same back at the manor." Rukia said, her mind wandered to the times when she was picked on.

x-x

_Rukia was sitting on the kitchen; Orihime came in the room with Grimmjow. They sat on the opposite side of the table. Orihime was talking to Grimmjow__.__Two weeks had passed since the chocolate incident__. Rukia enjoyed the peace and quiet, that is until Ichigo and Renji came in the dining hall._

"_Hello Renji, Ichigo," Orihime waved while Grimmjow snarled. Or at least he tired to with as much voice as he could make. _

"_Morning Orihime, Rukia, mute-y." Grimmjow wanted to protest but no sound came from his mouth. Rukia let out a big sigh and turned to Renji._

"_Renji, where is nii-sama?"_

"_Boss? Well our boss left this morning to meet with the__ Vongola__ 9__th__, even if we are fighting with them we still need to __be on__ good terms with them."_

"_Why you want him? Do you want to ruin our breakfast with that heavy awkward silence between you two? I mean you and the boss aren't __o__n the best of terms are you?" Ichigo asked continuing on, "I mean you are single and__ a__ lonely shrimp__ so for you,__ it's understandable." Rukia's eye started to twitch__.__ Renji changed the subject before Rukia exploded. _

"_So you guys want to go to the park or something?"_

"_But Renji, don't you have work?" Orihime asked__._

"_I'll do it when I feel like it__,__" Renji responded__._

"_That's not what you say when nii-sama__'__s here__.__" Rukia r__ebuked.__ Orihime let out a sigh and let things take their course__,__ like every__day in __the __Kuchiki manor. _

x-x

Rukia went to school and sat down in her desk. It was late, after lunch, and she was tired. She was up pretty early waiting for Yamamoto, but he never showed up. _'I guess he decided to ski__p __practice this morning__…__ he must be coming to school with Tsuna-san and Gokudera__,__'_ Rukia thought. Orihime nodded in agreement. Rukia got out her sketchbook and started to doodle on the page. Something felt strange about today; her heart was telling her that. She heard the door open and saw Tsuna and Gokudera come in, but she didn't see Yamamoto anywhere.

"Good afternoon Rukia-san, what's wrong?" Tsuna asked, noticing Rukia's worried face.

"It's… nothing. But where's Yamamoto-kun?"

"Wasn't the baseball idiot with you?" Gokudera scowled at the mention of Yamamoto's name.

"He didn't… Didn't he come to school with you guys?"

"No, if he did, we wouldn't be having this stupid conversation, now would we?" he frowned ferociously.

"Gokudera-kun please…" Tsuna pleaded.

"My apologies, tenth!" Gokudera looked at Tsuna and Rukia. They both looked worried, "How dare that bastard worry the tenth." Tsuna raised his head, realizing something important.

"What's today's date?"

"It's June 7… why?"

"Oh," Tsuna said with his voice took on a sad tone. "That explains a lot… Then he won't be coming to school today." He turned to Rukia, "Rukia-san will you go to Yamamoto's house after school?"

"Why, Tsuna-san?"

"Please go, I think he needs you more than anything now. If only we didn't do so badly on this exam, we wouldn't be here." Because of the fight with Mukuro, they had missed their study periods, and failed the exam. Gokudera failed on purpose to accompany his precious tenth. Grimmjow came in the room with a stack of papers in his hand. He slammed the stack of papers on his desk and sat down, only to stand up again when his soul pager started to react.

"Shit! Why does it always activate during class?!" He opened his cell phone and saw three red dots on the screen. He let out a big sigh and turned to the class. "Look brats, I've got a matter to attend to, so class is canceled."

At once everybody started cheering and packing up their things. For once, Rukia was grateful for a hollow attack. Anyways, Grimmjow was bored with teaching kids and he wanted some sort of action. Tsuna and Gokudera picked their things up and started to leave the room, with Rukia following behind them.

x-x

Rukia was pondering about the thing about Yamamoto; he didn't come to school today. Her heart was telling her to go and talk to him. Tsuna looked at Rukia worriedly

"Rukia-san, you should go and talk to him." He looked up and saw the darkening sky. "Looks like it's about to rain… Well, I'll see you later… let me know how it turns out, ne?" He turned to Gokudera, who he had been trying to ignore their conversation for privacy. "Gokudera-kun, would you like to come over for dinner? Of course, only if you want…"

"It would be an honor tenth!" Gokudera said ecstatically. They reached an intersection and split ways. Gokudera started to walk with Tsuna, but stopped abruptly. Without turning around, he told Rukia, "Tell the idiot sorry on my regards."

He and Tsuna walked away. Rukia turned around and started to walk towards the sushi shop. Rukia felt Orihime's spirit walking beside her. Rukia had a sad expression in her eyes.

"Rukia, it's going to rain soon," Orihime said in a matter-of-fact sort of way.

"I know."

"You know I always wanted to be like the rain, touching everyone's hearts, knowing how they feel."

"I know..." Rukia repeated softly, picking up the pace and finally breaking into a run, running, just running towards Yamamoto's home.

x-x

Rukia made it to the shop before it started to drizzle. Tsuyoshi gave her a warm smile and waved at her.

"Miss Kuchiki, what brings you here so early? I thought you were at school!" Rukia sensed his aura around him, it made her heart sink deep, deep into her shoes.

"Yamamoto-san, where is Yamamoto-kun?" Rukia watched as his smile began to disappear. Tsuyoshi stared at Rukia, eyes full of pain –not hurt pain, sad pain- and forming tears.

"Shall I make tea for both of us?" Rukia offered. Tsuyoshi shook his head slowly.

"Let me close down the shop and I'll be with you in a moment."

Rukia watched as Tsuyoshi started to close down the shop, heavily, as if his years had finally gotten to him. Rukia snuck into the kitchen and brought some tea herbs out of her bag. It was going to be a present to Tsuna's mom because she had heard that she liked tea. _'Oh, well__.__ I__'__ll make more of this later.'_ It was a secret Kuchiki tea mix that only some of the captains knew. She started to brew the tea when she heard someone come into the kitchen: it was Tsuyoshi.

"Miss Kuchiki, you didn't have to trouble yourself!"

Rukia ignored the man and set a cup of freshly brewed tea beside him. She sat down across from him. Only by looking at the calming steam did Rukia dare to ask her question.

"Will… will you tell me what's wrong? I mean if you want to, I don't mean to intrude on family business." Rukia looked up to see tears sliding down the man's face.

"Today," he began, he cleared his throat, "Today is the anniversary of Takeshi's mom's death" Rukia looked away quickly, staring at the floor.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know. I knew I shouldn't have asked."

"It's okay… besides now you're Takeshi's girl, aren't you? Sooner or later you were going to find out." Tsuyoshi drank a bit of his tea and began telling his story.

"It was 9 years ago. It was raining hard, just like today. Takeshi's mom was coming from work and died in a car crash. I... I wanted to rip my heart out... stab it into pieces, when I saw him coming to me, smiling, asking, 'Is mommy home yet?' and when I knew I had to tell him… " He drank a little bit of his tea and continued.

"After her death I began to enclose myself in the shop, working and ignoring him. The truth to me was if I worked where Ayumi liked to be, it felt like she had never left. I got careless and lost track of Takeshi entirely. Then one day I remember sitting in my room after working and I remember what he told me:"

_Tsuyoshi entered the kitchen after closing down the shop. He cooked dinner for Takeshi and went into his room, laying there, thinking. He heard the door open and sat up to see 6-year old Takeshi enter the room._

"_What's wrong?"__ he asked._

"_Where did mommy go?"__ Takeshi peeped out._

"_I told you__:__ mommy went to heaven__.__N__ow__ go away and__ leave me alone." He stood up and pushed Takeshi outside his room__ into the hallway, shutting the door__. He could hear__sobs coming from the __outside the door._

"_She__'__s with the angels! I'm sure that if we ask kindly__,__ mommy will come!"__ came Takeshi's muffled voice._

"_She is never coming home Takeshi, __alright__? She__'__s _dead_ and it__'__s all your fault." Tsuyoshi covered his mouth with his hand, not believing what he said. He opened the door and saw Takeshi with a grin on his face._

"_Daddy…" Takeshi said, looking his dad straight in the eyes, wearing a solemn expression. "I don't think mommy would be happy if she saw you crying like this. I remember mommy saying that in tough times, you should always smile, no matter what. Because smiles… smiles make everyone else happy… and when they're happy…" Takeshi started crying and wiped his eyes on his sleeves. "You're happy too."_

"_Takeshi…" Tsuyoshi kneeled down and gathered Takeshi into his arms, hugging him tightly to himself. How long had it been? A long time, that was for sure. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry for saying those words that I said… Can you forgive this old fool?" Tsuyoshi patted Takeshi on the back as he cried harder._

"_Daddy -sniff- you should always wear a smile -sniff- because mommy loved smiles__,__"__ Takeshi's voice wobbled._

"_Takeshi__,__ I love you."_

"_I love you too__,__ daddy."_

"It made feel like such a fool. I still don't know why he didn't hate me for it. It hurt him worse than it did me, but he never took it against me. However, every year on this day he locks himself in his room and doesn't come out. The next day he comes out of his room looking like nothing ever happened." He trailed off as Rukia stood up, noticing the burning passion in her eyes.

"Thank you, Yamamoto-san," she said, bowing to him.

Rukia decided to find out for herself. She left Tsuyoshi and began walking upstairs. As she reached Yamamoto's room she felt an aura that made her heart sink the lowest it had ever been. She knocked on the door; there was no answer. She decided to knock again, this time she built up all the courage she had and let her instincts take over.

"Yamamoto-kun? Are you there? It's me Rukia. Please open up and let me in." There was no answer from behind the door, so she decided to try again.

"Yamamoto-kun if you don't open the door I'll blast this door open," she said boldly. Not receiving an answer from him, she leaned her back on the door and slid down and pressed her forehead against her knees. She sat there until she heard someone unlocking the door. She quickly stood up and entered as soon as the door opened.

Yamamoto was sitting on his bed, looking out through the window. He turned around and looked mournfully at Rukia. He had large bags under his swollen, red eyes. In the silence, Rukia heard the rain drumming down on the roof and the window had rivers of water pouring down from it. _I won't be going home anytime soon, _she thought.

She walked over to where Yamamoto sat, hunched over, and plopped herself next to him. He gave her a sad smile, which had no realness in it.

"Rukia, what are you doing here?" Yamamoto asked dully.

Rukia's eyes wandered around Yamamoto's room, stopping when they found a picture in a frame on his desk. It was a woman in her late twenties with long brown hair, with onyx black eyes and a smile that reminded her of Yamamoto. She turned towards the window, and together they sat in silence, watching the rain hammering down. Rukia knew she was going too deep on the matter, but she had to get Yamamoto to open up to her even if she needed to open up to him more.

"Yamamoto-kun, your dad told me about your mother's death. I'm sorry about it…"

"It's okay Rukia, I'm fine." He gave a weak smile. Rukia felt as if someone had carved away a hole in her heart; it hurt her so much to see Yamamoto so… so unlike Yamamoto. Sad.

"Then why are you faking your smile? You know you don't need to hide your real emotions in front of me." She cupped her hand on his cheek. He turned away and stood up, facing the window.

"It's not of your concern, Rukia. Why don't you just go home?"

"Not until I know that you are really alright."

"I told you I'm fine, now leave," Yamamoto hissed angrily. Hearing him speak like that took Rukia by surprise. She stood up and wrapped her arms around Yamamoto, crying.

"I kind of know how you feel, Yamamoto-kun… I lost someone, too, in the past. It was my fault that that person died. We can't live in remorse and hide behind things: we must face our fears, our regrets. Remember that you're not alone: I have you and you have me. We have our friends, so you don't have to hold it in Yamamoto-kun." Rukia stood in silence for a minute. She waited, waited for what seemed like an eternity. She was about to give up, when she felt Yamamoto turn around and hug her back. She felt his hot tears fall on her head. She stood there in silence and listened to what he had to say.

"It's my fault, I made mom hurry home. If it wasn't for my selfish thoughts, she might still be here with me." His voice got softer, breaking. Rukia started to walk backwards, not letting go of her grip on Yamamoto. She sat down on the bed next to the window. Yamamoto let his head rest on her lap.

"It's not your fault Yamamoto-kun, it was an accident. Some things are just out of our reach, and all kids are selfish, at one time or another. Besides, your mom wouldn't want you to act this way."

She ran her fingers gently through his hair. The rain seemed to have lightened up, and the sky seemed a shade lighter. This somehow revived her spirits. She was too involved with the sky to notice Yamamoto rise up. She turned her head, eyes locked on the sky, meaning to look over at him, but froze as he grabbed her face and started kissing her. It took her by surprise and she gasped in shock, which gave Yamamoto a chance to deepen the kiss. The kiss lasted for a few minutes before Yamamoto pulled back. He gave a small smile and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Thank you," he whispered into her ear. "Thank you for everything, Rukia."

He pulled her down on the bed, to lie with him. The Rukia lay still, reading off the clock _'8:01.'_ Soon, Yamamoto's breathing evened out and she felt his chest slowly rising and falling. He was finally asleep. Rukia felt the aura of a spirit approaching the room and cursed herself for leaving Sode no Shirayuki at home. She dropped her guard as she saw the spirit float through the door.

"Are you… are you Ayumi?" Rukia hesitatingly asked the spirit. The spirit looked exactly the same as the woman in the picture, but the only difference was the pair of white wings on her back. The spirit leaned over and planted a kiss on Yamamoto's forehead. The sprit then looked at Rukia, and let a small smile appear on her lips.

"Yes, I am Ayumi. I am Takeshi's mother. Who are you?"

"My name is Rukia and I'm…" Rukia began to blush, "I'm his girlfriend." Rukia couldn't really move, otherwise she would have woken Yamamoto up. "Why are you here?"

"I sensed that there was something wrong with Takeshi and decided to come and see him. But I can see that he is in good hands." She smiled and started to fade away until all that was left of her was her echoing voice. "Please take good care of him. I'll drop by again from time to time."

Rukia wasn't sure what happened, but suddenly her eyes felt heavy and could barely keep them open. She fell into a deep slumber.

x-x

It was morning and Tsuyoshi walked up the stairs and opened the door to Yamamoto's room. He saw both of them sleeping peacefully and the sun gently shining on them. Yamamoto still had Rukia in an embrace, with a smile on his face. Tsuyoshi couldn't help it but to smile at the sight.

'_Ayumi…' _he thought in his head_. 'Our son has found a good girl__…__ I hope you__'__r__e__ watching how happy he is.'_

"_Y__eah he i__s….__ I can leave him in her hands, Tsuyoshi."_ Tsuyoshi looked up in surprise, looking around trying to find out where that voice came from.

"I have to stop mixing sake and tea before bed." He shrugged off that familiar voice and he continued looking at the two that were sleeping. "Thank you, Miss Kuchiki, for everything." He slowly closed the door and went downstairs to open the shop, letting the two teens sleep the day away.

* * *

There it is chapter 21, Beta-ed by hokkyokusei. She also changed a few things so it would be more angstful. (which I appreciate it)

It somehow seems shorter than the last chapter, huh?

Anyways, I want to thank DarkWolf0270 for letting me use her story for part of this chapter. The story is called '_where did mommy go__?'_ It's a really good story, so go read it for yourselves when you have time. Also read her new story '_like father like son.__'_

Please review,its like chicken soup for the writer.

Anyway see ya next chapter.^^


	22. Summer Days

I do not own KHR or Bleach

* * *

22. Summer days and a Festival

Days had passed since that day, and Yamamoto had returned to his normal goofy self. Rukia couldn't have been happier: it was the last day for supplementary classes and they had two more weeks until school started officially. The last bell rung and Grimmjow was the first person out the door. Rukia had gathered her things and left the classroom, hurrying to catch up to the guys. When she caught up to Yamamoto, he wrapped his arm around her.

"What's wrong, Rukia?"

"It's just that I made a mistake and I don't know how to deal with it."

"Go with your instincts," Yamamoto said, giving her a grin, Rukia looked at him, confused.

"What? I don't understand."

"Go with your instincts, they won't disappoint you."

Rukia thought about what Yamamoto said.

"Okay then… I'll see she says about that," Rukia ran off looking for Kyoko. Yamamoto waved at her and then ran to the batting cages to get some practice.

x-x

Rukia was in front Kyoko's and Ryohei's house, she was nervous, but she knew she had to go through this. Rukia raised her hand to knock, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She stood there for a few minutes trying to decide whether to knock or not Orihime looked at Rukia worried.

"_What's wrong Rukia? Just knock the door. Remember what Yamamoto-san told you, 'let your instincts take over, everything will turn out okay, I promise.'"_

"But what if she thinks that I'm a freak?"

"_If she is really your friend then she won't think that."_

"But…"

"_If you don't do it I will take over your body and make you knock on the door."_ Orihime crossed her arms, and tapped her foot. It seemed she was running out of patience. Sighing in defeat, Rukia attempted to knock on the door, when she felt a hand on her shoulder, making her jump in surprise and turn around. Ryohei looked at her worriedly

"Are you okay? You look extremely pale to the EXTREME."

"Well, you surprised me, that's all." Rukia said, getting her cool back. She looked at Ryohei and decided to ask him. "Is Kyoko-chan home?"

"She is, to the extreme! Do you want to come in and get some EXTREME lemonade?"

"Sure, I guess."

Ryohei unlocked the door and entered the house with Rukia following behind him. Ryohei turned around and looked at her, confused.

"What's wrong Rukia?"

"It's just that I am afraid to talk to Kyoko."

"Why? Did she do something to you to the EXTREME?"

"No it's just that…" she trailed off when she saw Kyoko in the kitchen. Kyoko put down her knife and walked to the sink to wash off her hands. Rukia played with her fingers, becoming more nervous.

"_Rukia, you worry too much. Talk about that time with Kyoko-san, Ryohei-san knows about this right? So you shouldn't fear what they say about you. Besides, I am right here with you so you aren't alone, and they treat you like family so they should understand."_ Orihime reasoned. Rukia nodded and let her instincts take over like Yamamoto had told her to do.

"Kyoko-chan, I want to apologize for the thing that happened the other day. I shouldn't have walked away from you, I should have told you some of the truth." Rukia started, looking outside through the window.

"Rukia-chan I…" Kyoko started to say, but she was interrupted by Rukia.

"Please let me finish. I have strange powers and I didn't want anyone to find about them. So when I healed you, I was worried that you would tell someone about it." Rukia continued.

Ryohei just looked at the two girls and stayed quiet and allowed them have their conversation. Ryohei was surprised by what he saw next. A hand flew over and slapped Rukia. Shocked, he turned to Kyoko. Kyoko herself was surprised as well, by what she did. She rushed over to Rukia and hugged her tightly..

"I am sorry Rukia-chan, I… I don't know what came over me. But you wouldn't let me talk. It was almost like a reflex, but with the matter on hand… you're like my sister. I would never tell anyone on you. If you want me to keep it a secret then I will, but… but I wish you could start to trust me more."

"I'm sorry, Kyoko-chan." Rukia hugged her back. Ryohei decided to leave them alone for a while to do some training. He walked out the door and slowly closed it. Kyoko let Rukia go and started to cook again.

"Will you be staying for lunch today?"

"I don't want to intrude on family time, so is it really okay?"

"It's fine! Mom and dad will come home late so don't worry about that."

"If it's fine then I would love to stay for lunch."

x-x

Rukia was lying on her bed, her eyes were nearly closed when she heard her cell phone ring. She opened her phone and looked at the screen: it was a text message.

"Who could be sending me a text besides Grimmjow? I don't think I gave anyone my number."

"_Actually you did, but read the message." _Orihime responded. Rukia pressed the button and read the message out loud.

_ruki_

_going 2 the beach tmmrw, pick u up 10_

_--ty_

"TY? Who is that?"

"_That stands for Yamamoto Takeshi, Rukia."_

"But how? I didn't give him my number…" she paused for a minute, thinking, then, "Grimmjow," she snarled.

Rukia ran down the stairs and found Grimmjow sleeping on a couch, with a stack of partially graded tests beside him. Rukia kicked him viciously in the stomach. He yelped and quickly sat up, glaring at Rukia and tenderly rubbed his stomach.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?"

"Did you give Yamamoto-kun my number?"

"Yeah, that moron kept whining and begging for it, so I gave it to him. Why, is that a problem?"

"Yes, it is a problem that you're always interfering with my personal life!"

"Crazy bitch," he muttered under his breath as he watched Rukia leave the room. Letting out a big sigh he went back to grading tests again.

x-x

Rukia woke up early in the morning and squinted at her chappy the rabbit alarm clock. The green numbers read "7:30." Rukia couldn't help but feel happy and at the same time afraid. She was happy for the peaceful life she had built here, but at the same time she was afraid. She was afraid she was going to get caught and that her friends would get hurt because of her. She decided to push those feeling away and get ready for today. She still had trouble deciding what to wear. She had to choose between a two-piece and a one-piece bathing suit. Rukia was looking at both of them, puzzled. Orihime's spirit was sitting on her bed, looking at the bathing suits.

"_Rukia what are you doing?"_

"I am trying to figure out which bathing suit to wear today."

"_Choose that one,"_ she pointed at the two-piece bathing suit. Rukia picked up the bathing suit,

"Orihime."

"_Yeah, what's wrong Rukia?"_

"I want to ask you something. Can other people see you?"

"_Sadly no, usually they could if their aura was great enough. In this case, since I am living in your heart, no, but technically I am still alive." _Orihime's smile died a little when she said those words, Rukia looked at Orihime with a sad expression. What surprised her was how quick she changed moods. _"So Rukia, are you trying to impress Yamamoto-san?"_ she said with a grin on her face.

"What!? I mean of course not." Rukia said, boldly, trying to ignore the blush on her cheeks as she put the bathing suit in her bag. She went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

x-x

Rukia was out the door by 9:55. Grimmjow decided to come with them since he was bored from grading tests. Waiting outside the building, Rukia stood by the door, leaning against the wall. Grimmjow snarled and started walking.

"Where are you going?" Rukia asked.

"I'm going ahead, I want to get some alone time without pesky brats like you." In a blink of an eye he disappeared. Rukia rolled her eyes once he left, waiting for the others to come. She looked at the bracelet that Reborn gave to her.

"I wonder what the crescent moon is for?"

"_I don't know why, but I think I have seen this moon before at Kuchiki manor."_

"So you're saying that this came from our family?"

"_I am not sure, why don't you ask Grimmy?"_

"You're kidding, right? Grimmjow never paid attention in any of our classes involving the family heirlooms, so why would he know about this?"

"_It was just a thought." _Orihime sighed. Looking across the street, she saw Tsuna and the others come. Orihime disappeared and whispered to Rukia, _"No serious thinking today, just relax and have fun."_ Rukia nodded and ran to greet them.

x-x

At the beach, Rukia was sitting on the bench in the dressing rooms, Orihime looked at Rukia, annoyed.

"_Rukia what's wrong now?"_

"I don't want to go outside."

"_Don't be stubborn, Rukia."_

"But what if they make fun of me?" Orihime rolled her eyes, not believing what she was hearing from Rukia

"_Rukia Kuchiki, if you don't change and go out there so help me I'll…"_

"Fine, but if I get laughed at it will be your fault."

"_Rukia no one is going to laugh at you, have confidence in yourself."_ Rukia let out a sigh of defeat, changing into the bathing suit that she brought from home. Kyoko and Haru came in to check on Rukia. Kyoko and Haru let out a small giggle

"Rukia-chan, you look great." Kyoko complimented

"You don't think it's too much?"

"Too much? Don't be silly you'll impress Yamamoto-kun" Haru reassured her.

"But what if he thinks I am too easy?" Rukia asked

"Don't worry you look fine! Now let's show the boys." With that, Kyoko and Haru each grabbed a hand and pulled her out of changing rooms.

x-x

"I wonder what is taking those girls so long?" Tsuna pondered as he and the others set up their spot on the beach.

Everyone had volunteered to bring something to the beach picnic. Yamamoto brought sushi from his father's shop, Gokudera had brought an umbrella, although how and from where no one knew, Tsuna brought the blankets, cups and plates, Ryohei brought ribs, and Kyoko brought tea. Haru brought a beach ball and sandwiches, Grimmjow brought steak and beer (for himself), and Rukia brought hamburgers, a watermelon, and a large chocolate cake.

"Those brats are always bitchy about little things, so they might take a little while." Grimmjow snarled looking to the ocean, he opened a bottle of beer and started to chug it down. Grimmjow looked up and saw the others staring at him and growled, "What the fuck are you looking at? Do you want some?" All of them shook their heads, no.

"We're still too young Grimmjow-sensei," Tsuna trailed off as he saw Kyoko, Haru, and Rukia walk out of the changing rooms. He looked around and saw Yamamoto with a blank look on his face.

Kyoko had a yellow bathing suit bra with short shorts made of jean material; Haru was wearing a one-piece bathing suit that fit her slender figure perfectly, showing all her curves. It was red and made of shiny spandex. Rukia was wearing a two-piece bathing suit that was white with black straps that tied around the neck, showing a great deal of her pale skin. The bathing suit made her purple eyes stand out. Tsuna's mouth went dry when he saw Kyoko thinking, _'For some reason it makes me proud.'_ Yamamoto was left without words; looking at Rukia made it hard to make a word, even harder to make a sentence.

"See," Haru whispered to Rukia's ear "Haru knew that you would impress Yamamoto-kun." Rukia blushed and looked away, she was nervous about what Yamamoto actually thought. Yamamoto approached Rukia and looked at her, chocolate brown eyes meeting with purple ones. Rukia was mesmerized by that look.

"Rukia," Yamamoto said after a long pause, "You look wonderful." There was a longer pause until Grimmjow broke the silence.

"Hey kid, if you are going to stare at her, at least clean off the drool from your face."

Yamamoto noticed the drool on his face and quickly turned around to wipe the drool off. Grimmjow started to laugh, but stopped when he saw both teens blush. Grimmjow put a hand on Yamamoto's shoulder and whispered, "Don't worry kid, it's natural. She's not that hot, but she has some points."

It was true; her curves were hidden since she always wore sundresses with wide belts or her uniform. Grimmjow smirked when he saw the baseball idiot blush harder. "I'm hungry. Let's eat already."

Grimmjow went to the grill and started to cook the hamburgers and steaks.

"Alright! I am hungry to the EXTREME!" Ryohei agreed. The rest went close to the grill, leaving Rukia and Yamamoto alone.

"So… um," Yamamoto found it hard to talk to Rukia.

"Yeah, so uh… how is practice?" Rukia tried to start a conversation, to get things back to normal.

"Great…" and that was the end of their conversation.

Rukia couldn't help it but for her eyes trail down Yamamoto's well-toned chest. Her blush was getting more crimson by the second.

"Let's just go and eat. Then let's play with the beach ball Haru brought," Rukia said. She started to walk to the grill to get something to eat, when she saw something familiar in the sand. It was a pink seashell. She picked it up and looked at it thoroughly and remembered finding a similar shell a long time ago.

_Rukia, Orihime, Ichigo, Grimmjow, and Renji were at the beach resting and watching the sun set into the ocean. It had been a long week and, with the approval of the Kuchiki boss, they were allowed to have a day off. They all decided to go to the beach. It was a day of fun and surf. Wel,l to be exact the guys surfed, and Rukia and Orihime watched them from the shore. When they were tired of surfing, they got their things out and set up a small picnic. Rukia was walking on the shore when she spotted a seashell. She picked it up and saw that it was a pink seashell with a star carved on its base._

"_Rukia, what's that?" Orihime asked, sneaking up behind Rukia and giving her a hug. Rukia untangled herself from Orihime's iron grip._

"_It's a seashell." She showed Orihime the seashell, Orihime looked at it with excitement. _

"_Do you know what this is?"_

"_No."_

"_They say if two people break a seashell with a star carved on its base, their destinies will intertwine. They will be together forever and ever! Isn't that romantic?"_

"_Right," Rukia said and threw the seashell as far as she could into the ocean. Orihime looked at her, shocked. _

"_Why did you throw it away?"_

"_Because it's all nonsense." _

"_I'll never understand you," Orihime sighed._

"_And I'll never understand you. Now let's go, Orihime." Rukia started walking to where the others were, her back facing the ocean._

Rukia looked at the shell again and turned it over. There it was, the same star shape on the base of the shell, like the one she had found years ago. Yamamoto walked over and looked at the shell and tilted his head.

"What've you got there, Rukia?"

"It's a seashell with a star carved on its base," she said and turned around to face him. "Do you want to know the legend?" When Yamamoto nodded his head, she continued. "It is said that when two people beak a shell like this in half, their destinies will be intertwined. They will be together forever, or so the legend goes."

Rukia raised her arm, ready to throw the shell into the ocean, when a hand grabbed her wrist, stopping her. Yamamoto looked at Rukia and held on to one end of the shell while Rukia held on to the other end. Forcing their hands to move, he broke the shell in half, so that they each held a half of the shell.

"Now we are together forever."

"Do you really believe that?"

"If it's not true then I'll make it true," with that Yamamoto gave Rukia a quick peck on the lips and wrapped his arms around her. Rukia let her head rest on his chest. They walked to the blankets and lay down on the blankets. Rukia couldn't help but fall asleep.

x-x

A few days had passed since the beach day and Rukia really had nothing to do. Rukia received a text message from Kyoko.

Rukia--

Go 2 the festival 2nite

--Kyoko

"A festival? Tonight? Do you think I should go?"

"_Go Rukia, remember try to open up to them, it's better if you went." _Orihime replied_._ Rukia let out a sigh and walked to her closet. She searched inside her closet, she decided since it was a summer festival she would wear a kimono.

x-x

Yamamoto was in the kitchen washing the dishes for his father when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. It was a text message from Gokudera

idiot--

go 2 the festival 2nite, 10th waiting

--goku

Yamamoto smiled at the text message. After cleaning the last of the dishes he went upstairs to take a shower.

x-x

"Did you send the message, Gokudera-kun?"

"Yes, tenth!" Gokudera, Tsuna, and Kyoko were at the park. Kyoko wanted a favor from Tsuna and Gokudera, and of course, as always, Tsuna was not the one to refuse, and Gokudera did whatever Tsuna wanted him to do.

"So why did we send a message to the bitch and the baseball idiot?" Gokudera asked.

"Because it's time that they have their first, true date together. I've noticed that since they have been together, they've never gone on a date so we just set one up for them!" Kyoko giggled, Tsuna looked like he was on cloud nine, that is, until he received a kick from Reborn.

"Oi, dame-Tsuna let's check on them."

"You mean spy on them?! We can't do that! They need some privacy!"

"We aren't going to spy on them, we're just going to the festival to have some fun. If we run into them the we will see how are they doing." Tsuna was relieved, but that changed when Reborn continued. "Well, blackmail is the best form of motivation."

x-x

Rukia decided to wear a traditional Japanese yukata. It was white with snowflake patterns, and her sky blue sash had a small lotus stitching. Rukia walked to the gate when Grimmjow appeared. Grimmjow had a black yakuta with a sash loosely tying it together.

"Hey, shrimp, here." He threw a letter to Rukia. "They told me to give it to you. Have fun with your boy toy." He smirked before using shunpo. Rukia ignored that comment and opened the letter.

_Rukia,_

_You have been very busy lately so the others and I have agreed that you and Yamamoto-kun need a date. So the rest of us went on ahead, have fun_

_--Kyoko_

Rukia let out a small sigh, although it was true. Yamamoto was always busy with baseball and Rukia was busy slaying hollows from time to time. A nice break by themselves should do good things for both of them.

"_This is perfect! You two should have a great time together. I won't bother you… tell me how it goes, ne?" _

"Orihime?"

There was no response.

'_Great even Orihime left me alone.'_ While Rukia was deep in thought she didn't notice a pair of arms wrapping themselves around her. She jumped in her surprise. "Y-Yamamoto-kun?"

"Yo Rukia, what are you doing, spacing out?"

"Well… um…" Rukia couldn't think of an excuse for spacing out. Yamamoto laughed.

"Let's go and have fun!" Yamamoto held onto Rukia's hand and started to drag Rukia into the festival.

x-x

Rukia was having fun, eating a chocolate banana while she and Yamamoto walked around the festival. They went from the goldfish scooping to a ceremonial dance, both waiting for the fireworks display later on. Rukia's eye widened as she saw on one of the prizes on a booth. It was a chappy the rabbit plushie. The bunny had a festival themed yukata, completed with a handheld fan. Rukia could help it but to stare at the plushie. Yamamoto took notice at this and a smile rose up to his face.

"Do you want it?" Yamamoto asked.

Rukia wanted to say no, but her head nodded. Digging through his pocket, he got out some change and set it on the table. The vendor took the money and gave Yamamoto three baseballs. Watching silently, Rukia looked on as Yamamoto played the ball throwing game. Yamamoto picked up another baseball and with great concentration, threw the ball straight into the bull's-eye.

"We have a winner!" the street vendor announced. He was secretly glad that Yamamoto was with someone else, since Yamamoto always cleaned him out of prizes every year.

"Pick your prize," the vendor said. Yamamoto pointed at the chappy the rabbit plushie. The vendor handed the plushie to Yamamoto who gave it to Rukia. "Thank you and come again soon," the vendor waved, mentally sighing with relief because Yamamoto didn't clean him out.

Hugging the plushie, Rukia buried her face in the doll. "Thank you Yamamoto-kun," she was depressed that she couldn't give something back to him. They were walking to the shrine to watch the fireworks.

"No problem Rukia," Yamamoto grinned, ruffling her hair.

Rukia decided to give him something in return. She stopped walking and Yamamoto stopped a step ahead of her, and turned back to see what was wrong. Standing on her toes, she leaned forward and gave him a long kiss. Shocked, Yamamoto almost lost his balance. Regaining his balance, Yamamoto kissed back, slowly dominating Rukia until she backed down and he took control. It lasted for a few minutes until Rukia couldn't take it anymore, and she pushed Yamamoto away to catch some air.

"Sorry Yamamoto-kun, it's just that I needed air," Rukia said in an apologetic tone. Yamamoto put a finger on her lips.

"It's fine Rukia, thanks! That was the best thing I've ever felt!" They started walking again until they reached the top of the stairs. There, they met with the others.

"Rukia-chan," Kyoko and Haru waved. Tsuna, Gokudera, Ryohei, Grimmjow, and Reborn were there as well.

"Rukia what's with the EXTREME bruise on your lips to the EXTREME?" Ryohei asked.

Rukia unconsciously touched her lips and felt her swollen lips. Automatically turning ten shades of red, she turned to Yamamoto and saw that he had a small blush on his cheeks; Grimmjow and Reborn smirked when they saw that.

"Looks like our little shrimp and the idiot had…" he was interrupted by a jab on his stomach.

"Haru wants to hear all about Rukia-chan's and Yamamoto-kun's date" Haru pleaded. Rukia didn't know how to get out of that situation. Then, she heard the fireworks being released.

"Look, the fireworks!" Rukia enthusiastically said, hoping to change the matter of conversation.

Everyone turned to look at the sky, mesmerized by the swirls and shapes the bright showers of light created. To Rukia, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

* * *

There it is chapter 22: beta-ed by hokkyokusei

A/N: the fillers have now officially ended, and we can get back to the plot. I know it seemed boring, but I like for the plot to stretch a little. It seems a little lonely lately, so please review.


	23. Rings and an unexpected guest

I don't own KHR, Bleach, or the songs listed here

Not much to say here, I hope I did well.

* * *

23. Rings and an unexpected guest

Weeks passed and Rukia and the rest of the gang turned to second year students. Rukia felt something brewing, hollows started to come more in number. For hollows to come in large numbers meant that there was trouble was coming for Tsuna and the gang. It was Saturday, but Grimmjow ordered all of them to come to school. Rukia had no choice but to do so, putting on her uniform and her Sode no Shirayuki bracelet, she grabbed her bag and left the apartment.

x-x

"What's wrong, Tsuna-san?" Rukia asked Tsuna. Tsuna sagged, looking depressed.

"My dad is coming home after two years," Tsuna let out a low sigh. Rukia looked confused.

"That's good for you, he's finally coming back!" Yamamoto said.

"The tenth's father is alive?! T-then I shall pay him a visit when he comes." Gokudera said, eyes shining.

"No, no, it's fine, you don't have to meet a such a random guy."

"Hahahaha, what do you mean by random Tsuna?"

"Well he says the most outrageous things, and he was rarely home when I was small. When he was home, I asked him what he did for a living… and he told me that he traveled controlled traffic in construction sites..."

"Around the world?" Gokudera asked.

"What a wild guy!" Yamamoto said, amused.

"Don't you think it's suspicious?" Tsuna asked.

"N-no its not!" Gokudera said hastily, mentally punching himself.

"I live with Grimmjow, the most random person I know, so, I'm sure he can't be that bad," Rukia offered.

"When I was little, I didn't understand, but now that I am thinking about it, it's strange. And now, for no reason, he comes back after two years… even if a father like that comes back now…" Tsuna trailed off, an air of depression wafting off of him. Rukia couldn't think of anything to cheer him up until…

"Where do you think we should hang out toady?" Yamamoto asked, with a grin on his face. Tsuna looked at him, confused.

"Nice going baseball idiot! That was the smartest thing you've ever said," Gokudera turned to Tsuna and said, "Let's do that, tenth!"

"But…" Tsuna tried to protest but was stopped by Gokudera

"You shouldn't think too much about family stuff… besides, my house is far more complicated and messy!" Gokudera grinned while giving a thumbs-up to Tsuna. _'He just said something crazy with a smile,'_ Tsuna thought.

'_That is just awkward,'_ Rukia thought. She shook her head slowly and tried to think up of something to do.

"But what about school and Grimmjow-sensei?" Tsuna asked worriedly, and all four pondered about it for a second.

"Well, today is preps and review, right?" Yamamoto pointed out.

"Yeah," Rukia answered, "About Grimmjow: he can have his fit later. I'll deal with his nagging later at home, but I'll live."

"It's Sunday around the world and we need a break." Gokudera scowled when Yamamoto put his hand on his shoulder. Tsuna smiled and thought _'Maybe they do care about me… Thanks guys.' _

"Since it's Sunday, let's invite everyone!" Yamamoto suggested.

"As long as you don't invite idiots." Gokudera snarled.

"Well, we're already inviting you, so it will be kinda difficult," Rukia rebuked.

"What did you say?" Gokudera growled.

"You heard me."

"Maa, maa, both of you calm down. Let's just go and have some fun, okay?" Yamamoto asserted, trying to calm both of them down.

x-x

In the end, they invited Haru and Kyoko over to Namimori shopping district, Tsuna had to bring Lambo, Fuuta, and I-pin along.

"I told you not to invite idiots." Gokudera frowned.

"Hahi? Who do you mean?" Haru asked. All of them walked around the shopping district, looking around. Tsuna mentally sighed, _'Somehow it became a huge crowd, but I'm glad that Kyoko-chan is here too~!'_

"Hey, dame-Tsuna," someone said, making Tsuna turn around. Reborn was on top of Yamamoto's shoulder. "We'll study the portion you skipped in school today until you turn into goo."

"No! Anythin but goo!" Tsuna wailed. Fuuta tugged Tsuna's sleeve.

"Tsuna-nii, I want to go to an arcade!"

"Want to have a match?" Yamamoto asked.

"I won't lose to you." Gokudera barked.

"Um," Kyoko interrupted, "Where's Lambo-kun?"

"Now that you mentioned it…" Tsuna looked around trying to spot Lambo, _'Agh! We forgot about the troublesome one.'_

Tsuna hunted around, finally finding Lambo sleeping in a pet store. _'It suits him perfectly!'_

The owner of the shop came out with Lambo in his arms. When he reached Tsuna, he let Lambo go and crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!" Tsuna bowed in apology, many, many times and almost cried. "Lambo! Don't do stuff like this again!" Tsuna turned around, only to find Lambo missing - AGAIN. Rukia saw Lambo go into a random store and she tried to suppress the laughter when she saw Lambo coming out of the store with a lacy women's bra over his eyes.

"Eyeball torpedo, fire!!" howled Lambo.

Tsuna got on his knees begged for forgiveness. "Lambo-sama, please forgive me if I did something to deserve this!"

x-x

After the bra incident, the gang went to the arcade. Rukia watched as Yamamoto and Gokudera played a shooting game, with Gokudera sending glares to Yamamoto every time he won (almost all the time). Rukia walked around the arcade, looking around for a game to play. She stopped when one of the games called out to her and walked up to the game and saw the stage. It was a DDR game.

"D'you want to play against me, Rukia-chan?" Rukia turned around to look who challenged her: it was Haru. "Haru won't lose to you!"

"Then you're on," Rukia and Haru got on the stage and Rukia put in the coins to start the machine. The screen appeared, asking for the difficulty of each match. Both of them agreed to set it on medium level. The screen went dark and then it lit up, asking for the three songs that they'd battle against each other. Rukia chose Velonica by Aqua Timez, Haru chose Boys and Girls by LM.C, and Dive to World by CHERRYBLOSSOM. The screen was loading and by that time, everyone had gathered around them. The first song was starting: it was Boys and Girls by LM.C.

_Boys and girls, be ambitious_

_Boys and girls, keep it real_

_Ma ni aru doori no_

_Mainichi no naka dobi dashita_

_Kimi wa otoko no ko_

_Otona ni narezuni_

_Demo kodomo demo irarenai_

_Toki mo arudarou_

The arrows were coming at a fast pace. Rukia was moving with ease stepping on every arrow, occasionally missing a few steps, while Haru was hitting every arrow perfectly, without missing a single step. At the end of the song the, scores were posted: Rukia's grade for the song was a B while Haru had an A. The second song, Dive to World by CHERRYBLOSSOM, started playing.

_Jumping!!! Yes, oh ride on time  
Todoke hibike ike one more time  
Ikashita aitsu no sakebu koe sonna koishite mitai get on time  
I can fly you can fly flying kinshi da ze?  
Yeah all right!  
Kawaii dake jya monotarinai kara burning! Hit time_

At the end of the song, the scores showed that Rukia had an A, while Haru had a C+ for making lots of mistakes in the middle of the song. The last one was the song that Rukia picked Velonica by Aqua Timez

_Saa setsunai na kono magira shiawase no furi wo shiteita  
Motto hashitta to iikikashita mugon de sotto tsukamiai  
Kita michi wo ichibetsu hitori wo gaman shi men suru sansan no sugu wa  
Kao ni amaru toriai no kaori  
Chiri wa tsumotte  
Hateshinai tabi no tochuu de machi no hazure ni tachiyoru tsukareta ryouashi wo_

Rukia focused on the song shutting all other noise, her body moving to the rhythm, stepping at every arrow.

_Sotto nagedashite nekorobu to  
Kurikaesareru asai memorii  
Nando mo onaji ano yokogao nando mo onaji ano kotoba wo  
Ikiteiru dake de kanashii to omou no wa watashi dake na no kiita ano ko  
Niteru ni wa chuui no nai  
Utsuro ni kieru kitto mada chikara naki osanai kimi_

_Minakute ii kanashimi wo mitekita kimi wa ima  
Koraenakute ii namida wo koraete sugoshiteru  
Hontou no koto dake de ikite yukeru hodo_

_Bokura wa tsuyokunaisa tsuyokunakute ii ii_

When the song was over the scores were added up, Rukia had an A while Haru had a B+. Rukia felt tired from dancing, so she went outside to get a soda, Yamamoto following behind.

x-x

Rukia was in one of the chairs looking out at the street, when Yamamoto sneaked up from behind, covering her eyes. "Guess who!"

"Yamamoto? I keep telling you that you are not going to surprise me." Rukia trailed off when she heard an explosion.

"_Rukia! I sense a murderous intent close by!"_ Orihime cried.

'_Where is it, Orihime?'_ Rukia demanded, somehow knowing that it was going to be bad.

"_It's by… by Tsuna-san, it's heading towards him!"_

"What?!" Rukia looked up, in surprise. She looked at Yamamoto, his face had turned serious when he heard the explosions.

"Let's go," that was all that Rukia could say. She knew something was going to happen. They started running toward where Tsuna was, and Gokudera joined up with them.

"What the hell is going on?"

"I'm not sure, but I sensed a murderous aura close to Tsuna-san."

"WHAT!? The tenth is in trouble? We have to hurry!"

They started to run faster.

x-x

They reached the explosion site and saw Tsuna crouched next to a boy. The boy had dirty-blond hair, blue eyes, and a blue flame on its head.

"Tenth!"

"Tsuna-san!"

"Tsuna, are you alright?" All three of them sprinted to where Tsuna was. Rukia felt a strong aura in the air.

"VOOOIII! Outsiders parading around, I'll slice up any trash that gets in my waaay!" the man howled. Rukia turned around and saw Kyoko a few feet away from her. Quickly, she helped Kyoko up and started running with her.

"What's going on, Rukia-chan?" Kyoko asked, scared.

"Don't worry, just gather the kids and go to Tsuna-san's house. Get Haru on your way, too."

"What's happening?"

"It's just a pest, don't worry I'll make sure that they won't get hurt." And with that Rukia, turned around and started running on the opposite direction, leaving Kyoko with Lambo and I-pin.

"Be careful," Kyoko whispered as she watched Rukia disappear into the distance.

x-x

Rukia started to run faster, she sensed Yamamoto and Gokudera's auras weakening. It meant that they were unconscious. She gritted her teeth and raised her bracelet to her lips. The cold metal touched her lips and a radiant light illuminated her surroundings, making it hard to see. When the light died down, she was holding her katana.

As she reached her destination, she saw Gokudera and Yamamoto on the ground, unconscious. The enemy had long white hair with a black coat, and was approaching Tsuna and the boy with the blue flame. Rukia noticed that Tsuna was holding a box with a familiar emblem on the top of it. He was also in his boxers, meaning that Reborn must have shot Tsuna with a bullet. Rukia had no second thoughts and knew what to do.

"Santen Kesshun - I reject!" Rukia let the pin divide and form a shield around Tsuna and the mysterious boy.

"Who art thou?" the boy asked. Rukia ignored the boy and focused on the enemy in front of her.

"VOOOIIII! Damn girl, did you do this?!" The silver-haired man pointed his sword at the shield. Rukia knew that she had to use her released from.

"Mae," Rukia held the sword at shoulder level. The katana was in her right hand, pointing to the right. "Sode no Shirayuki!" She slowly turned it. The wind was blowing a gentle breeze, with a few snow flurries dancing in the wind.

"That blade, I've seen that blade before. Tell me, who the hell are you?" the man roared, Rukia looked at the man and shook her head.

"Didn't your mom tell you that it is impolite to ask for other people's names before giving your own?"

"I don't care who you are, but I'll cut any piece of trash that gets in my way." The man grinned like a shark, and rushed towards Rukia. Sword clashed against sword. Rukia tried to overpower him, but the man was too strong and in an instant, he overpowered her. The man smirked and a few shards of his sword blasted off and exploded as soon as they hit the cement. Rukia jumped back the second the pieces hit.

"Hadou no. 33 Soukatsui!" Rukia fired a blue flame from the palm of her hand, aiming it at the man with the sword. The man slashed the flame in half. Rukia was surprised. There were only a handful of weapons that could deflect kiddou.

"_Rukia, I think this man is from the Vongola family," _Orihime said, looking at the man through Rukia's eyes.

"That can't be right. Why would someone from the Vongola attack their next boss?" Rukia jumped back as the man's sword slammed to the ground, cracking the concrete.

"_Rukia, you must attack him with Tsuki shiro!" _Orihime ordered. Rukia nodded in agreement. She stopped running and turned around, with the white katana pointing to the left. The ribbon was floating gently around her. The swordsman was still in the air.

"Some no mai!" she shouted. In that instant, she disappeared.

"Where the hell is she?" The man looked around as he was coming down. The next thing he knew, Rukia was behind him. She swung her sword, and as she did, a bell chimed and an ice circle appeared below them. Rukia jumped out of the circle and the ice pillar trapped the man inside.

Rukia breathed out, and walked away from the ice pillar, towards Tsuna and the others. She heard a cracking noise, and whirled around in time to see the ice crack and shatter, releasing the man inside. The force of his aura knocked her to the ground.

"VOOOII! Now, I'm more interested in that technique that you uuused. I've seen it before! Tell me where you learned it." The man yelled.

Rukia looked at him angrily. _'How stupid can this man be? I mean, I even showed him Sode no Shirayuki! It should be obvious who I am, now!'_

"_Rukia stop thinking about that and get back on guard! He's coming!"_ Orihime shouted.

Rukia looked up and saw the man looking down on her, his sword held up high. Rukia couldn't move. An aura somewhere was powerful enough to render her motionless with fear. Rukia shut her eyes, bracing herself to receive the blow, but it never came. Rukia opened her eyes and saw a shadow standing in front of her. She looked up to see Grimmjow.

"Wow, shrimp, don't tell me you got weaker because of this peaceful life." Grimmjow stood above her, holding the man's sword with his bare hand, but Rukia knew that he had placed a small barrier in his hand made out of his aura to protect his hand from being sliced off.

"VOOIII! Who the hell are you?" the man roared.

"What can I say? I'm just a normal teacher tracking down his students for skipping class that all. But…" Grimmjow had a smirk on his face, "I guess I found something more exciting going on."

Grimmjow took off his jacket and loosened his tie. He let his hand touch the tattoo on his back, revealing his katana. "I've been bored out of my mind these past few weeks… maybe you'll be a challenging opponent."

The man moved back and started to charge. Grimmjow blocked every attack with his own katana. For every slash, there was a block: it was like they were in sync. Rukia tried to get up, but the aura that those two were letting out was too strong for her. The last block sent Grimmjow and the man jumping back.

"Isn't it embarrassing being so rough on kids?" a man said from the sidelines. All of them turned around to see who it was.

"D-Dino-san!?" Tsuna, speechless during all this, finally managed to say somethin. The man snarled and looked at Dino.

"The bucking horse?"

"Tch, ruining my fun," Grimmjow complained, everybody ignored him

"If you don't stop your distasteful game of yours, then you won't only have to worry about Panther King, but me as well."

"Panther king?" the man turned around, glaring at Grimmjow, "You're Panther King Grimmjow?"

"It's about fucking time that you noticed," Grimmjow smirked before letting is katana vanish. "Anyway the game is up, no one hurts my students except me." His smirk turned into a scowl. They watched as the man thought about it for a minute.

"VOOII! Bucking horse, Panther King, I have no problem killing both of you. But if I did that, the higher ups would nag. So for today I'll quietly…" he grabbed Tsuna by his hair, "Not go home!"

Rukia had enough sense to attack and charged the man. The man noticed this and blocked with his sword.

"VOOI! You have a lot of guts to attack me twiiiice," he said, knocking her out of the way. He then took the box that Tsuna had and jumped to the roof of the nearest building. "For your sake, Bucking horse, I leave these brats' lives in your hands, but…" he held up the box "I'll take these instead."

"The Vongola rings are…" the blue eyed boy tried stand up, but fell back down.

'_Vongola rings?'_ Tsuna thought as he watched the man escape.

"It would be dangerous if we chased him," Reborn said appearing out of nowhere.

"Reborn! Why didn't you help?!"

"Because I'm not allowed to attack him."

"Why?"

"Because he is a member of the Vongola family, too."

"You're kidding! I was almost killed by someone from the Vongola!? Tell me, Reborn, what's going on?" Tsuna started to panic.

"Not sure, but I want to know that myself."

"Boss, it's the cops," Romario pointed out. Grimmjow picked up his jacket and brushed off the dust. He put it on and gave Rukia a hand.

"Let's go shrimp. There is nothing more you can do," Grimmjow said with a grim expression. They watched together as Gokudera and Yamamoto came running towards them.

"Tsuna!"

"Tenth, what was with that guy?" They were both stopped by Grimmjow.

"Both of your fighting skills suck, at this point even if you went and chased him down together, you'd be nothing but a bother. Go home and forget about this- this, and everything. You're nothing but dead weight."

Those words were like daggers towards Gokudera and Yamamoto, but Rukia knew that those words were also meant for her.

"Grimmjow-sensei, what are you saying!?" Tsuna tried to protest but Reborn wrapped a Leon-rope around Tsuna.

"Let's go, dame-Tsuna." Reborn dragged Tsuna home with him.

"But, hey wait what about…" Tsuna was interrupted by Reborn.

"Let them be, with what Grimmjow told them. They probably knew already. Such a one-sided battle… there is no way that they aren't pissed off right now. It's best to leave them alone for now."

x-x

Rukia was at home she was looking in the mirror. She clenched her fist. "How could I lose so easily? I am the ice goddess shinigami for God's sake! I should be stronger than that." Rukia slammed her fist into the mirror, shattering it.

"_Rukia! Calm down there was no choice! I mean, you haven't used Sode no Shirayuki like that for a long time. I think you've just forgotten all the dances and side-dances!"_ Orihime reasoned.

"You're right Orihime… I've forgotten all about those 3 side-dances. How could I be so stupid?" Rukia looked down at the floor, at the remains of the destroyed mirror.

"_Now is not the time for moping. It's time for action. Get stronger, Rukia, get stronger and protect those who you deem worthy to protect." _Orihime looked at Rukia with a serious look. Rukia nodded and put her non-injured hand over her injured one. In a few minutes her hand was back to normal. She left the bathroom and walked to the living room. Grimmjow was sitting on the couch, looking at her he poured a small glass with sake and offered to Rukia.

"Here shrimp, one shot will calm you down," Grimmjow offered. Rukia looked at the glass and decided that one wouldn't hurt. She took the glass from his hand and drank it in one gulp. The burning feeling in the back of her throat felt great, Rukia looked at the glass and decided to ask Grimmjow the thing on her mind.

"Please, Grimmjow, I beg of you, train me to become stronger," he didn't say anything, so she continued. "I want to protect Tsuna, Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera… I want to protect them all if I can, so… train me, please!" Grimmjow said nothing. Rukia, disappointed and on the verge of tears, stood up and turned, ready to leave.

"You know that if I train you, then you will have to start calling me sensei, right?" Grimmjow said, stopping her in her tracks. "Also, my training will put you on the verge of death. Is this what you want?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Grimmjow-sensei," Rukia said. She returned to her room and locked the door. Only then could she release her tears, the tears of sadness and frustration. Orihime said nothing, only hugged her as best as she could, even if she was a spirit.

x-x

The next morning, Rukia got up early to make breakfast and pick up the mail. She walked out to the mailbox and found a small box in it. She took out the box from the mailbox and went inside. When she was done cooking, and Grimmjow was out of the showers, ready to eat and go to school, she decided to open the box.

"What you got there, shrimp?" Grimmjow asked, while gnawing a piece of bacon. Rukia shrugged and opened the box. Inside the box was a band of silver, and on top was a shield-shaped emblem with a symbol engraved on it. It was hard to tell what it was. Grimmjow's eyes widened a little as he saw the ring.

"Change of plans, shrimp, after school we start training. Don't worry about school; I'll excuse you from it. Things are about to get worse for us- much worse." Rukia looked at him with a confused look on her face. "Go ask Reborn, he's the one who can explain it to you better than I can."

Rukia knew what she needed to do next, because Reborn had always held all the answers that she ever looked for. But, the question was: Did she want to see the truth?

There it is chapter 23, beta-ed by hokkyokusei.

And this is where thing will start changing….


	24. Explanations & the 1st phase of training

I don't own bleach or KHR

* * *

24. Explanations and first phase of training

Rukia got her things ready for school, quickly, for she wanted to ask about the ring. She started to run to the clinic where the boy from the other day was. She knew that Reborn must be there. Orihime thought about the shape of the ring's emblem.

"_Rukia, I think I just figured something out," _Orihime said while Rukia was running.

"About what?"

"_About the ring and the bracelet. Cover the ends of the crescent moon emblem on the bracelet, and then look at the ring."_

Rukia stopped running and did as Orihime said, covering the ends of the moon. The bracelet looked like the ring's emblem. Rukia broke into run again, only faster this time, trying to reach the clinic as soon as possible.

x-x

When she finally reached the clinic, Rukia was nearly out of breath. She was concentrating on the clinic's doors so much that she didn't look where she was going. She crashed to the person in front of her, knocking her onto the ground.

"Watch where you're going, you…" Rukia looked up and saw Tsuna with a panicked look on his face.

"I'm sorry Rukia-san, I wasn't looking where I was going!" Tsuna rushed in the clinic, Rukia following behind him. When she went inside she saw Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Dino.

"Yo, Tsuna, Rukia!"

"Good morning, tenth!"

"What are you two doing here?" Tsuna wailed. He turned around and pointed at Rukia, "You too! Tell me, what are all of you are doing here?"

"Long story," Rukia decided to keep it short until she met up with Reborn.

"S-sorry about yesterday, even though you saved me…" Tsuna looked at their faces. They were full of disappointment.

"That aside, there is something strange going on." Yamamoto said, trying to change the subject.

"That's right!" Gokudera and Yamamoto took out something from their pockets both showing the same type of ring Rukia had.

"This was in my mailbox." Yamamoto said, showing Tsuna his ring.

"We thought that it might have something to do with that guy from yesterday, so the baseball idiot and I came here to ask about it."

"Then that makes three of us," Rukia added, showing her ring.

"D-don't tell me that those rings are…" Tsuna looked like he was about to have a panic attack.

"Oh, Tsuna you knew about this?" Yamamoto asked.

"So tenth, do you have one too?" Gokudera asked.

"If you have those rings you'll be targeted! But why? Why do you three have…?" Tsuna started wailing frantically.

"Because they were chosen," a familiar voice cut through Tsuna's whining. All of them turned around and saw Reborn with Dino. "There are a total of 8 Vongola rings. They serve a purpose when 8 people in the family wear them." Reborn stopped to see if Tsuna had digested all that information, then continued. "The 7 rings other than yours are handed to the 7 other people who are worthy protecting the next boss of the Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Wait a minute, so the other rings were distributed to other people as well?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah," Dino looked at Reborn and Reborn continued with his explanation.

"It's a tradition of the Vongola. The 8 rings belong to the 8 core members of the family and are passed down every generation as proof for belonging to the Vongola family and the rights to be the next successor. It's a rule that when that time comes, the new generation must take on the 8 rings."

"Tenth, I feel extremely honored!" Gokudera cried, his eyes shinning.

"Gokudera has the ring of storm, Yamamoto has the ring of rain, and Rukia has the ring of moon."

"Now that you mentioned it, they do look different." Rukia looked at Yamamoto and Gokudera's ring. Each ring had a different emblem carved onto its surface.

"Storm? Rain? Moon? Is this some weather report?" Tsuna asked with a confused look on his face.

"The rings are shaped by the characteristics of the First's family. The First, like the sky, was open to all. So his ring was the sky. His guardian's characteristics also helped shaped the other 7 rings. A raging storm that never rests, a merciful rain that washes everything away, a shining moon that brightens the dark sky. Those are some of the characteristics that helped shaped these rings."

"But why me?" Rukia asked. "I am a Kuchiki. Kuchiki's and Vongola shouldn't get along, so why?"

"Why not? There is no one better to be the guardian of moon other than you."

"What do you mean?"

"All of the moon guardians from past generations have been related by Kuchiki blood. The only boss that had a Kuchiki noble as a moon guardian was Vongola the First." Reborn said. Rukia looked at him with disbelief.

"_Rukia, why are you getting so worked up? This is just making your protection official,"_ Orihime reasoned, Rukia pondered it for a minute. She did have a point, and she did want to protect them. On the other hand, she couldn't accept this ring since she was still a runaway, and if she should get caught, she would be sent back to her brother. Rukia was thinking about what to do when Tsuna interrupted her train of thought.

"Stop!! Either way I don't want this ring!" Tsuna tried to take off the chain holding his ring that was around his neck. Yamamoto raised his hand.

"Sorry to say this, but I play baseball, so… I can't wear jewelry," Yamamoto said apologetically, while handing his ring to Tsuna. Gokudera scowled and looked away. Rukia looked at him with compassion in her eyes, _'Please give him back the ring! Have a normal life away from the mafia.'_

"If you have that ring people, like that long haired guy, will start targeting you!" Tsuna looked at Rukia, Yamamoto, and Gokudera's grim expressions. "Also, he's going to come back for them in 10 days."

"He's going to come in 10 days?" Yamamoto asked, his voice trailing off, thinking about something.

"What's wrong with you guys?!" Tsuna asked. He gaped when Yamamoto took back the ring.

"This is mine, right? I guess I'll keep it after all, haha!" He gave a happy-go-lucky grin and ran out the building. "Looks like I'm the type who can't be left as the loser."

Rukia looked at him, confused, then she saw Gokudera run off as well. "I'll change myself in 10 days so I won't be an embarrassment as the wielder of this ring!" Rukia blinked twice to comprehend what was going on, a small smile rose to her face.

"You sure have a way with words Tsuna-san. 10 days is not a great amount of time, so I'd better get going too." Rukia took a white ribbon from her bag. The ribbon started to whirl around Rukia. "Bakudou no. 78 **kaze no hana dakimasu,**" she said, and the ribbon shot out a blinding light that engulfed Rukia. When the light died down, she was gone leaving a confused Tsuna behind.

x-x

After school Rukia went to the gym, waiting for Grimmjow to arrive so their training could start. Rukia was sitting on the bleachers, thinking about the battle that would take place 10 days from now. Rukia looked at the door and watched Grimmjow come in. His face had an unreadable expression.

"Alright brat, what's going on? Tell me what Reborn told you about that ring."

Rukia told Grimmjow everything that Reborn told her and the others. While she was talking, Grimmjow was thinking, analyzing the situation. After Rukia was done talking, Grimmjow took a small notebook and a pen from his breast pocket. He scribbled some things down in his notebook then looked at Rukia.

"Okay, while you talked, I analyzed you thoroughly. So I took the things that you need to work on and divided them into 3 parts. The first phase is kiddou, next is shunpo, and last are the dances. The first phase will begin in half an hour."

"But why kiddou? I thought I mastered that thing a long time ago," Rukia protested, looking at Grimmjow with a confused look on her face.

"Don't argue, brat! Just go to the forest - the outskirts of Namimori. I'll be waiting." With that Grimmjow disappeared. Rukia let out a big sigh and started walking towards the bus stop.

x-x

Rukia was walking in the forest, looking for Grimmjow. Rukia had been walking around for an hour already. Rukia tried to sense Grimmjow's aura, but with no luck. _'Wherever Grimmjow is, he isn't letting me sense him.'_

Rukia tried again, this time she detected him, a weak aura. Rukia concentrated more and from the 1000 white ribbons, she reached out and grabbed the only blue ribbon in those 1000 ribbons. She started to run, following the trail that the blue ribbon created. When she started to sense Grimmjow's aura rise, she stopped. She looked around the open field she had come to. She heard someone applaud and Rukia turned around to see Grimmjow coming out of the shadows.

"Took you long enough," Grimmjow said, and snapped his fingers. Rukia looked around and saw a barrier surrounding both of them. Grimmjow took off his jacket and loosened his tie. "We're going to start the first phase of our training. This barrier prevents us from using our swords. The objective for this phase is to use most kiddou without its incantation. So, all you need to do is hit me with a kiddou above 70 without its incantation. I'll be attacking you at all times, so brace yourself."

Grimmjow disappeared, running around Rukia, but Rukia could only see a blur circling around her.

"Hadou no.33 Soukatsui!" Rukia shot blue fire from her hand but missed her target. Grimmjow appeared behind her and she turned around and tried to punch him. He dodged and countered it, giving her a kick in her stomach. The kick sent her flying to the other side of the barrier.

"Grimmjow-sensei, that hurt!" Rukia rubbed her stomach. Grimmjow looked at her and gave her a smirk.

"Told you I would put you on the verge of death. Your opponents are not going to be merciful; they will kill you without thinking twice. You do realize that, right?" Grimmjow turned around and started to walk in the opposite direction. He stopped when he got to the other end of the barrier. "I'll give you two days to complete this phase, break this barrier with a strong kiddou without its incantation. If you don't complete it by then, this is where our training ends." He left the barrier and the barrier got stronger. Not far from there, a man was watching them training.

"Showing no mercy in his training and giving her the right type of training: her strength will increase. Just the thing that Tsuna's family needs, nothing less from Panther King." The man walked away leaving Grimmjow and Rukia by themselves.

x-x

Rukia lay on the ground, panting for breath. She had been in the barrier for nearly a day, but she had no luck. It seemed that Grimmjow forgot to tell her that if she took too long chanting for a spell, electroshocks would strike her. She stood up and tried again. She raised her palm.

"Damn it, how can I do a powerful spells without the incantations?" Rukia looked through the barrier and saw Grimmjow asleep on a tree. The barrier made it hard for Orihime to contact Rukia. Rukia started to remember her master's teachings.

_Rukia and Kaien were in Rosa Giardino sparring, it was Rukia's last lesson with Kaien and she wanted to leave a good impression on him. They were going to have a kiddou fight within the garden. Rukia took her stance and Kaien took his, she started to run to the left, shooting blue flames from the palm of her dodged all of the blue flames. He jumped back to dodge the last blue flame and pointed his index and middle finger at her. A lightning bolt shot out from his fingers, whizzing towards Rukia. She fell on her back to dodge the attack and pointed her finger at him. "Bakudou no. 4 hainawa." A yellow rope of aura shot out from her finger. He held on to the rope and pulled Rukia in. Grabbing her by the neck, he pushed her to the floor. Rukia noticed her surroundings, the bird that flew in the blue sky, and the rose scent that embraced both of them. _

"_Game over, Rukia. I must say, you've gotten better." Kaien helped Rukia get up. She brushed off some of the petals that got stuck on her. She let out a big sigh and looked at Kaien. _

"_Master Kaien why don't you need to say the incantations for your spells?"_

"_Because I have the will to fire my spells."_

"_What do you mean?" Rukia asked with a confused look on her face._

"_Let me ask you this Rukia, what do you fight for?"_

"_I fight for…" Rukia thought about it for a minute, but an answer never came._

"_Let me tell you what I'm I fighting for. I fight for my students. I want to protect my students, so my will lets me draw more power from my heart. Rukia, find that reason for the heart. Find it and become stronger." Kaien said with a serious tone, Rukia looked at him with admiration._

x-x

"My reason for the heart? I think I've found it." Rukia closed her eyes and thought of her reason. She raised her hand, an orb of light appeared. She pointed the orb in front of her and fired the beam. The beam came in contact with the barrier, and the barrier cracked.

"I want to protect my pride!" She concentrated the beam on one point and the barrier's cracks grew in number and size. "Hadou no. 87 **taiyoo no bakuhatsu!**"

Grimmjow woke up and heard the crackling noises from the barrier. The next thing he saw was the barrier shatter into pieces. Pieces of the barrier danced gently into the morning wind. Rukia smiled in victory at the sight. Her legs couldn't take it anymore and her eyes felt heavy. She passed out, falling to the ground. Grimmjow shook his head. He approached Rukia and picked her up, bridal style, using shunpo to reach their apartment.

"You did it shrimp, first phase is now completed," he grinned, laying Rukia down in her bed. Having nothing to do, he went though his suitcase. He searched through it, finding what he was looking for. It was a picture of himself with Orihime. He was turning away while Orihime was hugging his arm. Only then, he let his tears fall: he missed Orihime. Looking at that picture made him happy but at the same time it hurt him, he remembered when they took that photo.

"_Hey Grimmy, let's take a photo!" Orihime took out a camera and showed it to Grimmjow. They were at a local café close to the manor. Rukia was sparring with Kaien and Renji was with Ichigo. It was a surprise when Rukia announced Grimmjow and Orihime's relationship to Ichigo and Renji. Nonetheless they accepted their relationship. Which now left Grimmjow alone with his Hime. They'd been going out for 6 months. For Grimmjow, having his Hime by his side was all that mattered to him._

"_You know that I don't like taking pictures of myself, Hime. I don't want to." He turned his head, but Orihime hugged his arm didn't let go._

"_Please Grimmy, I want to memorize today." Orihime said with a puppy look on her face._

'That dirty slut, she knows that I can't resist that face._' Grimmjow gulped, he turned around so that Orihime wouldn't see the blush on his cheeks. "Alright, we'll take that picture if you really want to."_

"_Why did you turn around Grimmy?" Orihime asked innocently._

_  
"Do you want to take that picture or not?" Grimmjow snarled._

"_Fine, wait here!" Orihime left and asked a random person if they could take a picture of them. She handed the camera to him and rushed back to Grimmjow and hugged his arm, smiling at the camera. Grimmjow turned his head so that the camera didn't take a full picture of his face. After they took the picture, Orihime looked at it._

"_Grimmy, you turned your head!" Orihime pouted_

"_Whatever, you said 'A' picture, so we are not going to take another one." Grimmjow crossed his arms. Orihime let out a small sigh and reached out to Grimmjow, giving him a quick peck on the lips. _

"_I love this picture, thanks Grimmy." Orihime closed her eyes; Grimmjow wrapped his arms around her waist. _

"_Now let's go home before your psychopathic friend returns from sparring with our master," Grimmjow said with a smirk on his face. He let go of Orihime and wrapped his arms around her and started to walk home. On the way home, Orihime leaned in and let her head rest on Grimmjow's chest. Grimmjow said nothing and kept walking._

Grimmjow went to the fridge to get out a bottle of sake. He sat down on the couch and started to drink directly from the bottle. He drank the whole bottle in a few gulps. After drinking the whole bottle, he lay there on the couch thinking of Orihime. His eyes got heavier and shed more tears. He whispered a "Hime" before falling asleep.

Orihime watched Grimmjow in her spirit form and began to cry. She wanted to touch him, to kiss him, but she knew that wouldn't happen. She was bound in her spirit form until Rukia was freed from the Kuchiki family. She got on her knees.

"_Grimmjow," _she cried. Rukia, in her sleep, felt the heavy feeling in her heart. She woke up panting, placing a hand on her chest, she thought to herself. _'So that's how strong her feelings are for this dumb brute. I'm sorry, Orihime.'_ Rukia lay back down falling asleep shortly after, waiting for the second phase of her training.

* * *

That's the end of chapter 24, beta-ed by hokkyokusei.

Not much to say except… please review you guys are killing me without reviews. I also want to thank all those who did review.


	25. 2nd phase and an early start

The only I hate more than tests are colds, and worse, having a cold and taking a test. Well, enough of my rants about life, here is chapter 25, beta-ed by hokkyokusei.

I do not own Bleach or KHR.

* * *

2nd phase and an early start

Rukia woke up the next morning, four days since the first phase. The electroshocks put a strain on her body, making it hard to move the last few days. When her body had healed for the most part, the first thing she did was to take a shower. After her shower, she went to the kitchen to cook something to eat for herself, and noticed the mess in the kitchen. She looked around, but she couldn't find Grimmjow anywhere. Mentally sighing, she grabbed a broom from the closet and started to clean up.

After breakfast, she decided to take a walk before she went back to training. She went to the park to relax, if only for a little bit. Rukia thought really hard about the battle that would supposedly take place 6 days from now. Was it really worth it to fight for some ring? Orihime seemed to be quiet than usual. Rukia called out to Orihime, but Orihime didn't respond. The air was starting to get a little chillier and Rukia regretted not bringing a jacket. Going back home, she decided that she would just follow what fate had in store for her, that she wouldn't run anymore. When she turned 16, she would ask for Tsuna's permission to confront her brother again. She wanted to settle it. But, for now, she had to get ready for the battles to come. She opened the door and, seeing Grimmjow asleep in the couch, she decided to leave training for tomorrow. _'Odd. Grimmjow is acting the same way as Orihime… but why?'_ Rukia felt the sadness that Orihime felt for Grimmjow, but she didn't understand why though.

x-x

The next morning Rukia woke up earlier than usual. She yawned and sat up, stretching out all the kinks. She stood up groggily and put her hand on her nightstand for support and felt some paper under her hand. Rubbing her eyes, she brought it up to her nose and blinked, trying to clear the sleep-grit from her eyes. When her eyes cleared, she saw that it was a note left to her from Grimmjow.

_Shrimp—_

_Something came up in school and I can't train you for the next phase, so skip to the third phase. I am sure that she will help, but for this phase you must train alone. Here are the instructions for this phase: go to the forest and summon Sode no Shirayuki, and there stab it into the ground. Sit and meditate. As you meditate, you should hear a heartbeat: try to sync your heartbeat with the heartbeat that you hear. _

_--Grimmjow_

"That's it? I don't understand."

Rukia tried to make sense of the note, but couldn't. It really didn't make any senseto her. She walked out the front door and headed to the bus stop. On her way to the bus stop she saw Ryohei jogging in her direction. What surprised Rukia was the baby flying around him. She recognized him by the blue pacifier. _'Colonello? I wonder why he is training onii-chan?'_ Rukia thought to herself. Leaving those two to train, she got on a bus to begin her training.

x-x

She arrived within an hour; she headed to the same spot where her training began. She let her lips touch the cold metal on the bracelet, releasing Sode no Shirayuki, and stabbed it into the ground. She sat down beside it, closed her eyes and tried to hear the 'heartbeat.'

An hour passed and she heard nothing. She was about to open her eyes when she heard a light _badump_. _Badump. _She sat still, listening as hard as she could. _'Is this… the 'heartbeat?' _

That heartbeat got louder and louder, more distinct. She wanted to get up, but the sword's power kept her in place. All of a sudden, a blinding light burst from the sword, engulfing Rukia and her surroundings. Rukia quickly shut her eyes, seeing a white imprint on her lids, and felt a chill go down her spine, even though a soft, warm wind blew past her. When the light died down, Rukia managed to open her eyes.

"What… happened here?" Rukia asked.

Her surroundings were covered in snow, the leaves on the trees were dropping heavily to the ground, covered with ice and frozen. Black clouds covered the sun. Rukia could see the ends of the barrier that Sode no Shirayuki created. The wind was getting stronger, turning the snow into a blizzard and blinding Rukia who shivered in the cold. Rukia could see a figure walking towards her, though the blizzard made it hard to see who it was. Rukia could see that the person walking through the blizzard was a woman. The woman was coming closer and closer, and with each step the blizzard was getting calmer and calmer. The next thing that Rukia knew, the woman was in front of her. The person was a bit taller than Rukia and she had on a white kimono with her long sleeves touching the ground. Her long black hair and red lips stood out because of her pale skin. Her eyes were sky blue; giving a calm yet cold look that sent shivers down Rukia's spine. She had also ice crystal-like earrings dangling and shining like icicles, though there was no sun.

Rukia looked at the woman with admiration in her eyes. Rukia let her eyes trail off to drink in the beautiful kimono. Rukia's eyes widened when she saw Sode no Shirayuki in the woman's sash. "Who…are you?" Rukia managed to ask with her nearly frozen lips. The woman looked at Rukia and gave her a small smile.

"Do not be alarmed little one, my name is Shirayuki." The woman turned and looked around her. "And this is my domain. I welcomed you here because you summoned me."

"I… summoned you?" Rukia asked with a confused look on her face. Shirayuki let out a small chuckle.

"Yes, and I know why you did, you require my help."

"Your help? Why would I need your help? I don't even know who you are."

"Who else could give you the best help in controlling Sode no Shirayuki than the one who wielded it in the past?"

"You had held Sode no Shirayuki before?" Rukia saw Shirayuki disappear for a moment. Shirayuki reappeared in front of Rukia, planting a kiss on her forehead. Rukia felt her cold lips, though she had gotten used to the cold. Shirayuki looked at her with a warm smile.

"To answer your questions, yes, I have wielded Sode no Shirayuki before. I was its first owner. That kiss was a gift, the gift of the snowfall. The snow can be a mysterious thing: the wind guides the snow and gives it speed. Let the wind guide you, and glide with the wind."

"So, what is the gift?" Rukia asked.

"The gift of speed, or as you prefer to call it, shunpo."

"I can use shunpo?"

"Not immediately, you still need to practice. That, I will help with." Shirayuki walked out to the center of the dome, "Come, little one, we shall begin our training."

"Our…training?"

"Yes little one, I will train you to use this blade with perfection and beauty." Rukia followed her, knowing that Shirayuki was the only one that could give her power.

x-x

A few hours later, Rukia could see that she had gotten a little stronger. She bowed to Shirayuki, who let out a small smile and disappeared. The barrier began to slowly disappear along with her. Rukia looked around, seeing the snow on the ground. She walked to where the sword was on the ground and grasped the hilt, and once again, the sword let out a blinding light. When the light faded, the sword disappeared and the bracelet was back on her wrist. Rukia then sensed a familiar aura and turned around only to find the mysterious boy she saw the other day.

"Hello, mi name is Basil." The boy lightly bowed and grabbed Rukia's arm. Rukia pulled away and looked at Basil.

"What's wrong, Basil-kun?"

"Sawada-dono needs thy assistance." This triggered Rukia's attention.

"What happened?"

"They have come for the rings, there is too much to explain. Go and help Sawada-dono and the rest of his guardians!" Basil looked up and saw that Rukia was already gone.

x-x

Rukia could sense the strong auras that were being emitted. _'4…no 5 strong auras are within the city.'_ Rukia took out her cell phone and dial a number. She waited for him to pick up.

"Grimmjow, it's me Rukia. We have some unexpected visitors. Can you sense them?"

"Shrimp, so what are you calling me for?"

"I just need a favor, check on the guys for will you? I still need to reach Tsuna-san so I don't have time to stop for anyone else."

"Fine, but you owe me one."

"Sake is on me next time," Rukia hung up, slightly annoyed by the fact that she had to bribe Grimmjow in order for him to help her. Rukia increased her speed, thinking, _'Having shunpo at my disposal is quite useful.' _As Rukia reached the city gates, the auras got stronger. Rukia slowed down and rested for a minute, getting used to the aura that the enemy was emitting.

"What kind of enemy are we facing?" Rukia asked herself. Catching her breath, once more she started to run using shunpo. Jumping from building to building, Rukia caught sight of three strange men. The men had black coats and their masks covered their mouths. Rukia caught sight of the umbrellas that were on their backs.

"What are they doing?" Rukia sensed a hollow coming her way. Mentally sighing, she summoned Sode no Shirayuki. With a swing from the blade, the hollow turned to ashes. Rukia turned her attention to the men in black coats.

"_What's going on, Rukia?" _Orihime asked in her spirit form.

"Where were you in the last few days?" Rukia asked her, Orihime had a sad look in her eyes.

"_I'd rather not talk about it. Besides, now is not the time for chit-chat. We need to find Tsuna-san before the enemy does."_

"I know that, but something is interfering with my attempts to find him," Rukia tried to concentrate on finding Tsuna's aura. A circle of light was drawn on the bottom of Rukia's feet and a thousand white ribbons surrounded Rukia and Orihime. She closed her eyes and reached out to find the ribbon that she was looking for. Rukia held on to the ribbon once she had found it. With the orange ribbon in her hand, Rukia pulled it so the ribbon would reveal Tsuna's location. "I've found him," Rukia shunpo-ed to his location, going faster to reach him as fast as possible.

x-x

"_Rukia, you have to hurry!" _Orihime urged Rukia.

Rukia stopped in the middle of the street; she had lost the three mysterious men. While trying to sense Tsuna's aura again, she was surprised when a hand touched her shoulder. Rukia whipped around and took her stance, only to be surprised when she saw who that person was.

"Rukia, what are you doing here in the middle of the street?" Yamamoto asked. Rukia ignored him and disappeared by using shunpo when she picked up Tsuna's aura.

x-x

On top of a tall building, a man was looking at the horizon. The man had a long black trench coat, black pants, and boots. The Varia emblem was on his arm. A long mask covered the man's face and the collar of his coat covered the back of his head. Mist started to cover the roof of the building. When the mist disappeared, a baby appeared. The baby wore the same uniform and his hood covered his face. The baby floated next to the man.

"Looking at the horizon?" the baby asked. The man next to him nodded. "Are you going to find the holder of your ring? I can help find him, with a fee of course."

"No, like you said before, 'haste makes waste.' I'll meet the holder of my ring soon enough. If what shark-head told us was true, then the rings will be here. There is no rush." The man looked at the ring in his hand, the silver band with a half shield-like emblem at the front. "Besides, I want to meet her… I sense her nearby… I shall go meet her."

"I shall accompany you, I want to see the encounter… Kaien." The baby looked at the masked man.

"How long I have waited to see my student once again? Rukia, even after death I haven't forgotten about you." The man looked at the baby, "Let's go Marmon." The man and the baby disappeared.

x-x

Rukia heard sounds coming from a street close by her. Rukia saw one of the masked men on top of a small building. The masked man pulled out a sword-like lightning rod and the rod started building up energy. Rukia looked where he was aiming. Ahead of her were Tsuna, Lambo, I-pin, and Fuuta, who were the man's target. The masked man raised his rod and jumped, aiming to strike at Tsuna. Rukia couldn't wait any longer. Jumping to try and reach the masked man in time, Rukia cast a kiddou spell. An orb of blue flame appeared in Rukia's hand. She extended her arm to reach her target.

"Hadou no. 33 Soukatsui!" Rukia made direct contact with the man. The blast sent the man flying and he landed heavily on the concrete. "No one lays a hand on my friends."

Rukia turned to Tsuna and the others, checking if they were all right. By that time, Gokudera, Ryohei, and Yamamoto were already there, with three other masked men unconscious.

"Sorry we are late Tsuna!" Yamamoto said crouching down to examine I-pin's wounds, although they were only scratches.

"Why does this idiot have a ring?" Gokudera scowled, ready to kick Lambo who was rolling on the floor.

"Tsuna carry me, I'm hungry." Lambo whined.

"This child… he doesn't know that he is being targeted, does he?" Rukia muttered darkly to Reborn. Rukia picked Lambo up and carried him in her arms.

"But, those guys were much weaker than I thought! That was an easy victory." Ryohei looked at the three unconscious men and Reborn let out a small sigh.

"That is just thinking naïvely. These guys are only low rank members of the Varia. The really scary ones are… He's coming!" Reborn looked up.

Everyone looked up in time to see a dark shadow against the sky leap up into the air from the forest and land on the wall ahead of them.

"…So you guys did that…" the figure growled. The man, now easily visible, had a cruel-looking face. Tiny eyes were set on a face framed by spiky, unkempt hair. Six umbrellas were attached to his back.

"My opponent who wields the ring of thunder is… the kid with the perm," the man said in a scary tone, with his beady eyes fixed on the quaking Lambo. "If you interrupt… I'll kill you all!"

'_Oh, crap, no! As Reborn said, he's obviously at a different level than the ones before!!' _Tsuna cried in his head. Then…

"Hold it, Levi!"

Six more figures appeared behind 'Levi' halting him before he could whip out his parabolas.

"Don't hunt them all on your own~!" said a girly voice.

"Looks like the other wielders of the rings are here as well," added another.

One of the six was a enormous robot, and beside it was a boy wearing a wide grin, a silver tiara, and a striped shirt. A baby was standing at the boy's feet with a small lump on its hood which was covering its face. On the other side was the man who had halted Levi. He had ridiculous green hair on one side of his head and was wearing a half-skirt-like thing. To his left was another man who wore a black mask and remained silent. Rukia looked down at Reborn and saw that the arcobaleno was looking intently at the other baby.

"WAAAH?!" Tsuna said, panicked, "T-This many?!"

One of the men stepped forward, roaring in an outrageous voice, "HEEEEEEY! HOW DARE YOU TRICK ME, YOU PIECE OF TRASH."

"He-He's here!" Tsuna gasped. Yamamoto and Gokudera had also recognized him… that silver-haired sword user from before.

"Che… it's him," Rukia snarled.

"Damn him!" Gokudera cursed, sharing the same feelings.

"Vooooii, who has the ring of rain?" the white-haired man demanded.

"Me," Yamamoto responded with a serious look on his face.

"Oh. It's you." Squalo raised his sword and grinned venomously. "Three seconds. Just give me three seconds to finish you off." He was about to jump and attack when a hand stopped him.

"Move," a seventh man said calmly.

"Heeey!"

"Move," Levi said.

"You have nothing to do with iiit!" Squalo protested furiously.

"There he is… I never thought the day would come when I saw him…" Reborn muttered.

Tsuna stood beside Reborn, mouth wide open, horrified.

"Xanxus," Reborn finished grimly.

Rukia could feel the thickness of his aura. He had on the same uniform, only with his coat hanging from his shoulders. The man was sending a murderous look at the gang. Rukia looked at the man's eyes and she could feel the pressure his aura was emitting.

As Xanxus' eyes fixated on Tsuna, Tsuna let out a shriek of fear and fell back.

Rukia couldn't take in anymore. _'This man's aura is too much… how on earth can he emit an aura this thick!? It almost reminds me of captain Zaraki.'_ Rukia got on her knees, with Lambo in her arms and looked at the hairpin. _'It's starting to glow? Why?'_ The pin was glowing a dim orange color.

'_I can't move…' _both Yamamoto and Gokudera thought.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi…" Xanxus growled, holding his hand up. Circles of lights started to form around it.

"No way boss, you're suddenly using that…!!"

"Are you planning to get us too, boss?" Squalo yelled, shielding himself with an arm.

"This is bad, run!" Reborn cried.

Rukia was on her knees, trying to move, but didn't have the courage to do it. Orihime in her spirit form stood in front of Rukia and Lambo and closed her eyes.

"_Santen Kesshun – I reject!"_ A shield extended in front of Orihime, waiting for the attack to hit. Suddenly, a pickaxe smashed in front of Xanxus and the rest of the Varia.

"That's enough, Xanxus."

Everyone turned in the direction of the voice. Basil and Grimmjow were on top of the ledge across from the Varia, along with another man. The man had an orange jumpsuit and was followed by Basil and another man in a black suit.

"From here on, I'll be in charge of things," he announced decisively.

"Dad!?" Tsuna shrieked, surprised at his father's sudden, unexpected appearance.

"T-t-that the tenth's dad?!" Gokudera exclaimed, surprised.

Rukia found that she could somehow move again.

"Y-You! What are you doing here?" Squalo raised his sword, pointing it at Iemitsu .

"Xanxus, are you going to let your subordinate raise his sword at the external advisor?" Iemitsu asked. The clash of auras was almost too strong for Rukia to take. The two men sent death glares to each other.

"Those two… such a violent atmosphere!" Rhyohei said.

"D-dad? What are you saying?" Tsuna asked with a wavering voice. Rukia looked up.

"Don't stick your comments in now, Iemitsu! You're a wuss who can't do anything but run around!" Squalo interjected angrily.

"Wh-what!?" Basil yelled, offended by this remark. He stepped in front of Iemitsu, but Iemitsu stopped him.

"Wait, Basil," Iemitsu looked up at Squalo. "I wasn't running. I was waiting for a response from the Ninth."

Rukia noticed that this seemed to stir Xanxus's interest.

Iemitsu continued, "I was questioning the way you guys were carrying things out, so I sent messages to the Ninth asking some significant ones." Iemitsu then brought out two rolled up letters, "And what I assume are his answers… have just come."

Iemistu took out two letters and gave gave one to Basil and one to Grimmjow. Grimmjow gave his letter to Tsuna and Basil gave his to Xanxus.

"Why is Dad…?" Tsuna stuttered.

"He is the external advisor," Reborn interrupted, "That is his job within the Vongola. He is a Vongola, yet at the same time, he is not. During regular times, he doesn't interfere, but during state of emergency he has the right to succeed the boss. Actually he is number two. As the outside advisor, he has an equal opinion to decide the successor and he can give the half Vongola rings to whoever he wishes."

"Half Vongola… rings?" Tsuna asked, completely confused.

"Didn't you notice? By themselves they are just shards, but when the two shards come together they complete the ring and as such, they are proof to the throne. "

Tsuna and Xanxus both opened their letters at the same time and an orange flame lit up the letter.

"It is the dying will flame seal… it is a true, direct order." Marmon floated around Xanxus to look at the letter.

"But it's in Italian! I can't read it," wailed Tsuna.

Grimmjow snatched the letter from Tsuna's hands. "Damn kid, I'll read it.

"_Until this point I believed that Sawada Tsunayoshi was fit to be Vongola the tenth. Though now, it may be because I am close to death, but my intuition has taken a new course. Xanxus, my son, he is worthy to become Vongola the tenth. But it seems that some people are not happy with this decision. Still I do not wish to see my family fight a meaningless battle, so the candidates will have to fight in a form that we all agree on..._

"Strange, that is all that the letter says." Grimmjow looked at Iemitsu , "Oi, there is a missing part from this letter."

"I know; that part was for me and Xanxus, The way that we are going to decide the true owners of these rings is a one-on-one battle with the person of the same ring. The rest of the letter orders us to wait for instructions." As if on cue, two pink haired women with black masks and long pink hair jumped out from the woods.

"Thank you for waiting," one of the women said.

"Who the hell are you?" Grimmjow scowled.

"We are the Cervello organization, we serve directly under the ninth's orders. Please consider our decisions that of the ninth's."

One of the Cervello took out a similar letter that Xanxus and Grimmjow had in their hands. "The ninth has said that this would satisfy the entire family, meaning that everyone will accept the outcome of this. Do you have any objections, Xanxus-sama?" Xanxus just glared at them. "Thank you very much."

"Wait, I do," Iemitsu protested. "I've never heard of this organization. How can we trust total strangers to judge these battles?"

"We're sorry, but we can override those objections by the authority of the ninth."

"Besides, I've heard of this organization," Grimmjow interrupted, "My master told me that there were some organizations that were directly under the boss' disposal. For instance: the boss of the Kuchiki family has the Central 46. Those organizations don't have to be known by others in the family. The Cervello are a secret squad that serves the strongest family. They gather information from everywhere, and serve as the eyes and ears of that boss. With that letter, we can't touch them," Grimmjow scowled again.

One of the Cervello announced, "The eight rings split in half: half were given to the ninth and the other half was given to the external advisor. During the heir ceremony, the two halves come together and are given to the next boss and his guardians. Both the external advisor and the ninth decided on that."

"However, both the external advisor and the ninth have given their rings to different people," the other Cervello continued, "Iemitsu gave his rings to the chosen 8, led by Sawada Tsunayoshi. The ninth gave his rings to his chosen 8 led by Xanxus-sama."

"The only way to prove it is with their lives being put at stake."

"The location will be Namimori middle, at midnight…"

"Further details will be explained then…"

"Wait… we're going to battle at Namimori-chuu?" Tsuna asked. He looked at Xanxus. Tsuna dropped to his knees, cowering in fear.

"We shall await for you there at 11 P.M. Goodbye." The two women jumped, leaving the site. Xanxus and the rest of the Varia left as well.

"Looks like this came sooner than we thought," Grimmjow grumbled.

Rukia was lost in thought over the hairpin. _'Why did the hairpin glow?' _Rukia thought, _'Things are coming too soon.'_ Rukia wondered who the person with the mask on was. She felt that, somehow, there was familiar aura around him. She felt afraid to find the truth about that man, but she knew that she would face this sooner or later.

* * *

End of chapter 25

Wish me luck on my exams this week.

Next time: the battles of the Sun, Thunder, Storm


	26. Battle of the Sun

Feel better, for the most part.

Beta-ed by hokkyokusei.

I don't own Bleach or KHR.

* * *

26. Battle of the Sun

Rukia couldn't sleep that night. It wasn't because the Varia, but rather because of the hairpin. During the encounter with the Varia, the hairpin had started to glow. Rukia wanted to know: why did that happen? She closed her eyes and called out for Orihime. Orihime appeared in front of Rukia in her spirit form. _"What's wrong, Rukia?_"

"Something's worrying me."

"_What is it?"_

"During the encounter with the Varia, your hairpin starting glowing. Is it something to be concerned about?"

"_That's strange… since you only have one of the hairpins, the only reason it would glow would be if the lost clip was nearby."_

"Are you saying someone had your clip?!"

"_I'm… not really sure. Something, or someone, is interfering with my ability to sense these sorts of things."_

"Yeah, my senses are going a little haywire, too. Someone is doing this to throw us off during the battles."

"_Do you have any idea why? Or who?"_

"I sensed a familiar aura, but it can't be… he…"

"_Our master? But… but he's dead, isn't he?"_

Rukia nodded.

Orhime asked, _"But how did he die anyways?"_

"It's… a long story… I-I can't tell you."

Rukia stared up at the ceiling, becoming suddenly interested with a small beetle making its way across it. _His _death was a secret that only three people knew about: Captain Ukitake, her boss, and herself. She had sworn that no one else would know about it, and she forced herself to forget about that day. Orihime looked at Rukia worriedly, but understood her expression.

"_It's okay, Rukia, you don't have to tell me. But if it is him, why is he here?"_

"I don't know, Orihime… I really don't know."

x-x

Rukia yawned and stretched as she got up the next morning. She stumbled out of bed, groaning and muttering irritably as she put on her school uniform. She straightened her uniform out as she grabbed a piece of toast from the kitchen and walked out the apartment door, heading to school.

As she munched on the plain toast, she thought about the aura from the day before. _'It couldn't have been him… right?'_

She gulped down the last bit of crusts and saw Tsuna up ahead of her. It looked like he was trembling violently. As he passed a street, Yamamoto jumped out, calling, "Tsuna!" and leaned on Tsuna's shoulder.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna cried.

Yamamoto greeted him with a friendly, "Yo!"

Rukia ran to catch up with them. "Good morning, Tsuna-san."

"Ru-Rukia-san! Good morning!"

Yamamoto breathed out and said, "Just as I thought, I couldn't sleep yesterday. Waah, I couldn't calm down, so I figured I should go to school."

'_Yamamoto, too…"_

Rukia was startled and gaped as Yamamoto cheerfully put his arms behind his head and grinned. He exclaimed, "Man, this is so exciting!!"

The look on Tsuna and Rukia's faces read, _'This guy's mentality is not the same as ours…'_

"It'll be alright," Yamamoto grinned, ruffling Tsuna and Rukia's hair.

"What do you mean, Yamamoto-kun?" Rukia asked.

"Well…" Yamamoto sighed, "Initially, the only thing I had in mind was how to beat that long-haired dude but, although I still don't get the situation we're in now…"

'_Typical Yamamoto,' _Rukia grimaced.

"… With everyone around, I came to this conclusion: This isn't my battle, but it's our battle. You're not alone, Tsuna, Rukia. Let's win this together!"

"Ya-yamamoto…" Tsuna and Rukia both looked up at the tall, grinning boy in awe.

"OBVIOUSLY!!" yelled a voice behind them. "Who can allow those guys to take care of the Vongola?!"

Rukia turned around, knowing already who it was, by their language, ideas, and voice. It was Gokudera, and he carried a large cardboard box in his arms.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna cried.

"No matter who it is, I'll get rid of them!" Gokudera said passionately. "The ones who will win will be us."

Rukia and Yamamoto nodded, smiling, and they said together, "Leave it to us!"

"It'll be all good, Tsuna-san! If we believe in each other, then this battle will be a breeze. There's nothing to worry about, Tsuna-san," Rukia smiled at Tsuna. _'And I'll be there to protect you all,' _she added in her mind.

Tsuna gaped, forcing a smile. He looked at his hand again. Rukia noticed his trembling had stopped.

Meanwhile, Yamamoto had opened the box in Gokudera's hands, infuriating the said man.

Rukia looked over Gokudera's shoulder.

"Eh? Paper airplanes?" Yamamoto said.

"HEY YOU! DON'T OPEN IT, DAMN IT!"

Rukia grabbed one and held it up disbelievingly. "I never knew you were into these sorts of things, Gokudera. How childish." She snickered.

"Wha--?!? No!" Gokudera said angrily, snatching away the paper airplane.

"What are they for?" Tsuna asked.

"I'm going to use them to train! I still haven't mastered it yet, soo… I'm going to go to the mountains to train now!" Gokudera said cheerfully.

'_Y-you train with paper airplanes?!' _Rukia thought.

"Oh, by the way, I wonder what the guardian of the mist is doing. He didn't even show up at such an important time."

"I wonder who it is," Yamamoto grinned.

"I just hope that person's better than the dumb cow," Gokudera stated unhappily.

"T-true…"

"I guess he'll show up sooner or later, right?" Rukia said, trying to lift some spirits.

"I-I guess…"

"Hibari wasn't around either," Yamamoto remembered.

"Probably sleeping in the reception room…" Gokudera mumbled.

"But isn't he training with Dino-san?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah, he should be, on the school roof or something like that."

Just then, the school bell rang.

"Oh, _crap!_" Rukia looked over to Tsuna, seeing that he was starting to panic.

"I-if he sees us… he's catch us and bite us to deeeeaaathhh!!" Tsuna wailed.

"Let that bastard come," Gokudera grunted through the dynamite between his teeth.

"H-How about we run for out ever loving lives so that we can at least try to live for the next few hours, hmm?" Rukia suggested.

They all started running for the school gates, agreeing this was a good idea.

x-x

"Tsuna, is it true you have a cold?" asked several students.

"Er, um…" Tsuna said, completely confused.

"Weren't you just _skipping class?_" taunted a boy.

"Yeah, skipping class 'cause you don't like school?"

"He is 'loser Tsuna' after all…"

Rukia grumbled to herself.

"Rukia-kun, good morning!" Kyoko said.

"Oh, Kyoko-chan, good morning!" Rukia greeted.

"Um… can I ask you something?" Kyoko said.

"Sure, ask away!" Rukia smiled, leaning her chin on her hand.

"D-do you know what onii-chan is doing these days?"

Rukia's eyebrows furrowed a fraction. She quickly spun up a lie, saying, "Uh, sorry, Kyoko-chan, I can't tell you, but maybe Tsuna-san can."

"Ah, okay, thanks!"

"Tsuna-kun, good morning!"

Rukia watched as they conversed with each other, Tsuna blushing as he talked. Then he gasped loudly and said, "Sorry, Kyoko-chan, y-your brother is actually-"

"I'm just training since I'm going to be in a sumo-wrestling competition with Gokudera and Yamamoto!" Rhyohei butted in.

"EH?!" Tsuna gaped.

"Sawada's going to come. Colonello likes watching, too!"

Kyoko looked relieved.

'_Wh-what is this nonsense onii-chan has cooked up?!' _Rukia stared disbelievingly.

"Sawada, let's go practice some sumo-style leg stomps!" Ryohei roared, dragging Tsuna away. As Rukia followed, she heard Hana mutter to Kyoko, "Isn't that suspicious?"

x-x

Rukia arrived at the rooftop a few minutes later, in time to hear the story of Ryohei's scar.

"… There were some junior high kids that hated me, and one day they called me out using Kyoko. When I went to the place, there were a lot of punks waiting for me. Yeah… it was a trap.

"I was beaten up, with a crack on my head."

"EEK!" Tsuna squeaked.

"Kyoko still thinks that was her fault," Ryohei said seriously.

Orihime appeared beside Rukia, looking at Tsuna and Ryohei.

"_So sad… Kyoko feels guilty because of that incident. Rukia, we should try to make her feel better after the battles are over."_

'_I certainly can't tell her about the battles, it'll be dangerous for all of us.'_

"Well, it's not a problem even if we keep it a secret from Kyoko!"

Rukia looked up.

"_I'll win. Leave it to me!" _Ryohei said confidently.

"_He sounds sure."_

"_Yeah… let's hope everything turns out alright…'_

x-x

That night, Rukia left the apartment with Grimmjow. Grimmjow had a scowl on his face, rather than the everyday smirk that he had plastered on his face at school. Rukia sighed and looked up at the sky, seeing that the moon was slowly blossoming. She arrived at the school, where Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei, and Basil were already waiting.

"Where's the other brat?" Grimmjow snarled.

"What'd you say, blueberry-head?"

"Oh, you didn't hear me, you deaf octopus-head? I said: Where. Is. The. Vongola. Brat," Grimmjow repeated, saying it slowly.

"Why, I'm gonna…" Gokudera growled, about to take out some dynamite when Tsuna showed up along with Reborn and Lambo.

"Everyone!" Tsuna shouted, breaking into a run.

"Tsuna-san," Rukia said, while Grimmjow grunted.

"Tenth!"

"Yo!"

"Sorry for being late. Lambo started to play hide and seek."

"DUMB COW, CAUSING TROUBLE FOR THE TENTH!!" Gokudera snarled.

"There are those two who haven't even shown up yet…" Yamamoto said.

"And as usual, the mist guy hasn't shown up yet," Ryohei added.

"It's so quiet… have they not arrived yet?"

"Shut up, you morons," Grimmjow smirked. "We have some visitors."

As everyone promptly shut up, Grimmjow roared, "Come out! I know you're here already!"

As if on cue, the Varia and Cervello appeared on the top of the entrance roof.

The Cervello announced, "Upon a strict conference…"

"The battlecards for the scramble have been decided for tonight."

"The first match is…"

The battle between the guardians of the Sun!"

Tsuna and the others looked at Ryohei, worried.

"_Ryohei-san is up first… why do I feel like there's something fishy going on here?" _Orihime asked.

Rukia thought hurriedly for a moment. What had occupied her mind was that masked man within the Varia. _'Could it be him?'_

As Rukia thought, the Varia leaped down from the roof, landing easily.

"Thank you for gathering together," a Cervello said. "We shall begin the battles of the rings for the successors…"

"Please look over there."

One of the Cervello pointed to the side, and the other pressed a switch, revealing a caged boxing ring, with a full set of lights at the top.

"Wh-what is that?!"

"It's a special arena we've prepared for the match between the guardians of the sun," the Cervello started to explain.

"This time, we've put the attributes of the sun guardians into consideration and prepared the arena, although the rest of the matches will be in different locations."

"WHA?!" Tsuna gasped. "PREPARING SOMETHING THAT BIG?!"

"They're spending a lot of money," the boy with the tiara grinned, "But the outcome of the match is obvious, so it's a waste!"

"I think it's a perfect place for sempai!" Yamamoto smiled.

"YEAH! The ring is my territory!" Ryohei roared excitedly.

Rukia looked to the side to see Tsuna starting to have a mental breakdown while Lambo lay beside him, fast asleep.

"T-The matches are really going to start… I'm so nervous…" Tsuna mumbled. "AAAHH!" he shrieked to the sleeping Lambo. "I ENVY YOU, WHO HAS NO IDEA ABOUT ANYTHING!!

"Oh? Where's the boss? It's finally my turn to show myself~!" Ryohei's opponent pouted in a very feminine voice.

"He seems to be absent, Lussuria," tiara boy smiled.

"There's no way that guy will be interested in other people's battles," Squalo added.

The rest stood silent, looking at the kids across from them.

"Besides, he shouldn't have accepted this lame battle and just let me kill them. I would've annihilated those brats in 5 seconds…" Squalo muttered angrily. "AND HEEEEY! WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO QUIT THAT GLARE?!"

The man beside Squalo stared coldly at him.

"It seems like there's someone eyeing you, Marmon," tiara boy grinned.

"I know," the baby said grumpily. "He's not even a contestant either… I feel like charging some observation fee."

Reborn and Grimmjow stared at Marmon.

"Well then, will the guardians of the sun…"

"Please step into the center of the ring!" The Cervello announced.

"Will they always be doing that? It's getting kinda creepy," Rukia whispered to Grimmjow.

"Shut it, shrimp, the battle's about to start."

"Well, I'll go and play~!" Lussuria smiled.

"I'll enjoy this," Marmon said, as he floated through the air and landed on the robot's hand.

"Shut up and kill him already!" Squalo said.

"Alright! Just leave it to me!" Ryohei gave Tsuna a thumps-up. He started to walk to the ring, when Yamamoto suggested…

"Hey, Tsuna, We're not going to do a group circle?" Gokudera and Rukia stared at him with hanging jaws.

"Huh?! N-now wait a minute!" Rukia spluttered.

"THAT SOUNDS EXTREME! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO DO THAT AT LEAST ONCE!" Rhyohei roared, raising his fists to the air.

"YOU MORON! WHY WOULD WE DO SUCH A LAME THING?!" Gokudera spat.

"EEEHHH?" Tsuna gasped.

Rukia backed away, trying to avoid the circle.

But, Yamamoto, laughing and all smiles, grabbed Gokudera and Rukia around the neck and dragged them into it.

"N-Noooo…" Rukia groaned.

"_You might as well do it, Rukia, at least for Ryohei-san," _Orihime giggled.

Rukia snarled in her head, _'I hate Grimmjow _so_ much right now.'_

"RYOHEI, FIGHT!!"

"OH!!" Yamamoto yelled spiritedly.

"Ohh…" Rukia and Tsuna muttered.

Gokudera said nothing.

Once Ryohei and Yamamoto let go of them, Rukia turned around to glare at Grimmjow.

"ALRIGHT! My ultimate power is emerging now!" Ryohei yelled, clenching his fists.

'_Sporty guys are always like this,' _Gokudera thought.

'_He said, 'Ryohei fight' all by himself!' _Tsuna gasped.

"Wait, onii-chan!" Rukia called, running to Ryohei. He turned around and Rukia planted a kiss on his forehead.

"WHA--?!" Gokudera gurgled.

"Please be careful," Rukia said. Ryohei gave her a smile.

"Don't worry, Rukia, I'll be fine!" Ryohei assured her, ruffling her hair.

Rukia looked away as Ryohei stepped into the ring. The Cervello approached Ryohei and Lussuria and each examined the ring they had.

"There is no mistake."

"We approve of these being the true half Vongola rings of the sun." Both the Cervello hung the rings on chains, which were then hung on Ryohei and Lussuria's necks. "As a rule, we will have you hang the ring from your neck."

"And upon defeating you opponent and taking the ring, that person will be declared the winner."

Ryohei took off his jacket and got into his boxing stance.

Lussuria squealed, "Oh~! Oh dear! From up close, your body looks mighty fine!! You're like, totally my type~!"

"WHAT?!" Ryohei gasped.

"Wh-what did he just say?!" Gokudera said, aghast.

"I-Is he gay…?" Rukia mumbled.

"I… don't know?" Tsuna said.

"I'm _so _taking you home!" Lussuria said, smooching up his lips.

"What are you saying?!" Ryohei said, a bit creeped out.

"It's rare for anyone to fit under Lussuria's circumstances," Marmon said.

"That kid… He's unlucky…" Levi muttered.

"I don't get what you're talking about," Ryohei said, taking his boxing stance. "But, I'll just fight fairly, that's all."

"Oh my~! Is that a boxing pose I see?" Lussuria said, throwing off his jacket. "Now isn't that pathetic?"

He got into a strange stance, holding one knee up, and both pinkies above his head.

"I, Lussuria, shall go ahead and play with you with the ultimate standing martial art, muay thai!"

"What?!"

"So the Varia's guardian of the sun was a fighter too, just as I thought," Reborn said.

"Just as you thought…?" Tsuna said.

"Looking back at previous generations, the sun guardian always had a strong fist or foot. Destroying the misfortune that attacks the family with their own body, they become the sun that brightly shines upon an area. That's the purpose of the guardian of the sun."

"Well, the wielders of the ring of the sun, Lussuria vs. Sasagawa Ryohei…"

"Battle start!"

"YOU!! I won't accept any insults towards boxing!"

"Nufufu…"

Suddenly, blinding lights snapped on, causing everyone to shut their eyes tightly.

"The ring is glowing!?"

"Explain," Grimmjow ordered the Cervello.

"This special ring was remodeled for the battle of the guardian of the sun. It's a sun coliseum, lit by a fake sun."

"What's that?! I can't see anything!!" Tsuna cried, squinting into the light.

"I'll lend you my shades," Reborn offered. He wore a pair, and Yamamoto was just putting one on.

Rukia and Grimmjow both accepted the sunglasses from Reborn, hastily putting them on in time to see Ryohei being knee-ed in the stomach by Lussuria.

"AAH!!" Tsuna cried. "The person from the Varia is wearing shades, so he can move freely!! This isn't a fair match, then!"

"Let's give onii-chan some shades too!"

"We will not accept any contact with the guardians during the battle. If you do, then we will consider it a disqualification and take the ring away."

"NO WAY!!" Tsuna cried.

"That's not fair!" Gokudera protested.

"Heh," Grimmjow smirked, adjusting his shades. "It's a good thing that you did that earlier, shrimp."

"Eh?" Tsuna said, turning to Grimmjow and Rukia. The rest followed suit.

"That kiss, then, was that it?" Reborn asked.

Rukia nodded.

"What? What did you do?" Gokudera asked.

"Earlier before the fight started, I gave onii-chan a kiss on his forehead. I had a feeling that we wouldn't be able to do anything during the fight, not that I could do it anyways then."

"What do you mean?" Yamamoto asked.

"That kiss was like a barrier. Protection, I guess. It'll protect him if his life is in danger," Rukia explained.

"Oh?" a girly voice cut in, making them turn back to the ring. "This feeling… your body's nicer than what I thought earlier. You're totally my type~!"

"Damn him!" Gokudera snarled, clenching his fists.

"Where are you?!" Ryohei yelled, punching wildly in front of him.

Lussuria ran up, saying, "This way~!" while punching Ryohei in the face.

Ryohei fell forward, against the ropes around the ring. "GAAAH!!"

"What?!" Rukia gasped.

Steam was rising up from the ropes and his chest where Ryohei's body had made contact. He fell back, his chest steaming.

"With an electrical, metal wire, the rope is heated to several hundred degrees," a Cervello stated.

"No way!!" Tsuna gasped. "That's crazy!"

"That…" Rukia spluttered.

"Mmm~! You're slowly reaching my perfect, ideal body~!" Lussuria sang as Ryohei struggled to get up. "My ultimate sense of beauty for the body is a cold deteriorated, not moving body~!" he finished, licking his lips.

"Wouldn't that be a dead body?!" Gokudera said, grossed out.

"EH…EHH!?" Tsuna shared the same emotion.

"What a creep…" Grimmjow and Rukia muttered.

"QUIT JOKING AROUND!" Ryohei yelled angrily, delivering an uppercut in Lussuria's direction. To the surprise of Tsuna's side, it hit Lussuria squarely on the chin, sending him flying up.

"He hit him!" Tsuna said joyfully.

"What an impressive punch!" Yamamoto exclaimed.

"Heh, not bad," Grimmjow smirked.

"Lussuria… he's really playing," tiara-boy muttered, disappointed.

"He wasn't hit… he got hit on purpose."

"Aww," Lussuria crooned, flipping around in the air. "Don't hurt me~!"

"What?!" Ryohei muttered. "But that sense of touch… he's up in the air!"

As Lussuria came flying down towards Ryohei, Ryohei yelled, "I won't let you escape this time!" He swung his fist up, yelling, "I GOT YOU!"

Lussuria smirked and brought his knee forward, letting it take the impact of Ryohei's punch.

"WHOAA!" Ryohei yelled, as his left arm started bleeding. He fell back against the ropes again, letting out more yells of pain. "GAAH! MY ARM!"

"Like the guardian of the sun, I reflect misfortune back towards you!" Lussuria said smugly. "My left leg is a metal knee and has a plate in it. Your fist is useless now."

"What!!" Gokudera snarled.

"Onii-san's hand!"

"That's not all," Grimmjow said angrily.

"Ryohei is growing weak from all the heat emitted by the light radiation," Reborn continued. "And he's dehydrating."

"No way!" Tsuna cried. "At this rate--!"

"Hey, stand up!!" shouted a new voice.

"Colonello!

"I was caught by Kyoko, so I was late…" Colonello muttered.

"Hey, that shorty is the Arcobaleno, Colonello," Squalo said.

"Why is he here?" Levi squinted through his round shades.

"It's about time," Colonello said. "Go and show him your true strength, Ryohei!"

"No matter who talks, it's useless," Lussuria smirked. "The boy is finished~! I'll have him~!"

"Stand up, onii-chan!" Rukia called.

Ryohei unsteadily got on his feet, gasping for breath. "Master… Colonello! I've been waiting for those words!"

"Onii-san got up!"

"YEAH!" Gokudera cheered

"B-but is he alright?" Tsuna asked, doubtful.

"His sweat is steaming and making sizzling sounds…" Yamamoto noted.

"Not to mention his arms… and burns…" Rukia mumbled.

"The way your body is made is different from mine. I bet you can't last in the scorching light," Lussuria said, holding out a pinky. "Hurry up and die so you can become a part of my corpse collection."

"No! Not yet!"

"Nothing good will happen, even if you stand up," Lussuria mocked, placing his fists on his hips. "Your punches don't affect me at all."

"Yeah… It didn't affect you at all…" Ryohei held up his left fist. "My left one didn't."

"That's right, ever since he saved Fuuta and the others, he's only been punching with his left hand," Reborn said.

"Eh?!"

"That's right," Colonello agreed. "Hey, he never punched with his right!"

"B-but… why?" Tsuna asked.

"One is to give the cells a rest and make sure they're in a perfect condition. Another is because he's the guardian of the sun," Colonello said.

"This right fist," Ryohei said, "Exists only to turn around the extreme disadvantage I have!!"

"Oh my~! That's like, the best! You're so funny!" Lussuria giggled.

"What's so funny!" Ryohei roared indignantly.

"I don't know how great that punch you've been saving up all this time is but, if you can't hit me there's no point."

And as Lussuria finished, his image split, creating many more images of him.

"What an amazing footwork!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Big brother… and he can barely see right now too!" Tsuna cried.

"Onii-chan, be careful!" Rukia shouted.

Ryohei cried out in pain as Lussuria's fist smashed into his face. He fell back on his back.

"Onii-san!"

"Onii-chan!"

"I'm fine," Ryohei winced, getting back to his feet. He resumed his boxing stance. "Let's go…"

"Oh?" tiara-boy said.

"He's got some aura there," Marmon commented.

"That's his right…" Gokudera muttered.

Tsuna gulped audibly.

"There!" Ryohei shouted, punching straight up. "MAXIMUM CANON!"

His uppercut landed squarely on Lussuia's chin, once more throwing him upwards. His shades shattered.

"He… He did it!" Tsuna cried.

But, again, as before, Lussuria flipped around and landed neatly on his feet.

"Phew! If it was a clean hit, it probably would have been risky," he said, seemingly unharmed.

"No… no way…" Tsuna gasped. "It was only a little more!"

"So close," Rukia moaned.

"No," Ryohei said. "I hit it for sure."

And the lights above the ring shattered and went out.

"The lights…"

"RAAAAAAWWR!!!" Ryohei roared, punching quickly up many times. The rest of the lights shattered and went out as well. "It looks like I can finally fight you in a fair situation… I can open my eyes now!"

"Lawn-head did it!" Gokudera exclaimed, taking off his shades.

"He can see now!"

"It looks like he aimed for the lights from the start," Reborn said.

"Heh, not bad, for a kid," Grimmjow said.

"Go for it, onii-chan!" Rukia cheered.

"Whether you have your eyes opened or not, I don't care. What's unbelievable is that his fist has the power to break the lights."

"Lussuria," tiara-boy said. "Look at his body carefully."

"What?" Lussuria said, peering at Ryohei. "Oh no. That's…!"

"WHAT?! SALT CRYSTALS?!"

"S…Salt?!"

"I see. It's because of the sweat he produced from the dehydration. He put the salt on his fist and shot it like bullets… ookay."

"Even if you notice it now, it's too late!" Ryohei said triumphantly.

"Oh? Ohohohoho! Don't make me laugh too much! My muscles will crack even more," Lussuria laughed.

"What…" Ryohei muttered.

"The reason why I was a little scared was because I thought you cracked the lights with the power of your fists. The only one who was able to release a glowing punch was the first guardian of the sun," Lussuria reasoned. "But a cheap trick like this… Even I can do that."

Lussuria appeared in front of Ryohei and punched, and the lights behind him broke.

"Wha?!"

"He grazed the salt off the lawn-head!" Gokudera cried.

"And used the same trick?!" Tsuna gaped.

"No way!" Rukia cried.

"No, it requires more technique than that," Grimmjow growled.

"He blew the salt crystals off Ryohei's body with the power of his fist," Reborn continued. "That's what you call Varia quality."

"Varia… quality?" Tsuna asked.

"The Varia takes on missions that are said to be impossible for regular humans to do. They are a group of genius assassins that would complete their missions to perfection, regardless of the situation they're placed in. Their so-called demonic works, or their high-leveled skills in killing is considered Varia quality by the people who are astonished," Reborn informed them.

"That's Reborn, you said it well~! Don't you understand that there's such a gap between our skills that this will be a game and not a battle?" Lussuria said.

"Say whether it's a game or not after you accept my right fist first," Ryohei said.

"Geez, get a clue, boy. I just copied that punch of yours, didn't I?"

"If I don't try it…" Ryohei said, determined, getting into his boxing stance. "I won't know!"

"Geez, you just don't give up…" Lussuria tsked.

"Well said, Ryohei. Hey, that's my disciple, alright!" Colonello said.

"No way… Colonello, is that okay?" Tsuna cried.

"Maximum canon is a skill that requires you to release all of the energy in every cell of your body. But your energy wasn't fully transmitted to your fist. If there's a chance of winning, it would be that. Hey! Concentrate more power into your fist!"

"Alright!" Ryohei yelled. "Let's go ultimately!!"

"I'll teach you what a wall you cannot break looks like," Lussuria smirked. His image split, creating more of himself.

Ryohei let out a roar of determination. "Maximum canon!!"

His punch met with Lussuria's metal knee and his right arm burst out in blood.

"Ah! No way! Even his right hand!" Tsuna gasped.

"Onii-chan!" Rukia yelled, stepping forward. Grimmjow grabbed her arm, restraining her.

"Mmm~! That was such a nice cry!" Lussuria crooned.

"HEEEY!" Squalo yelled. "How long do you plan to make us wait?!"

"Oh quit rushing," Lussuria reprimanded. "I'll kill him without you telling me."

"Wh-what should I do?" Tsuna panicked.

"Onii-chan?"

"K-Kyoko-chan?!!"

"What?! Why is she here?" Tsuna wailed.

"The girls were looking for Colonello, so I escorted them here."

"DAD!!" Tsuna gaped at his father.

"This looks troublesome, Kyoko…" Hana said.

"Onii-san…"

Hey, Kyoko!" Hana called.

Kyoko ran up to the ring, saying, "Onii-san, why?! You're covered in wounds!"

'_Oh crap, what're we going to do?!' _Rukia cursed.

"Oh my, are you this boy's little sister?" Lussuria said. "Your brother is going to lose to a battle against me, and will be killed~!"

"Onii-san, stop!" Kyoko demanded. "You promised you wouldn't fight!"

"Stop it, Kyoko, it looks dangerous!" Hana said.

"…Yeah… when I cracked my forehead…" Ryohei spoke, "I made a promise not to fight…" He struggled to his elbows. "But I also said: But I'm still a man… so there will come a time when when I just have to fight… But if you're going to continue to cry like that…" Ryohei got to his knees, saying, "I won't lose!!"

"He stood!" Tsuna and Rukia cried.

"I'll show you!! This is the true…" Ryohei yelled, rushing at Lussuria.

"Geez, you're so annoying. Let's end this now," Lussuria sighed, doing his crazy footwork.

"MAXIMUM!!"

'_His feelings toward Kyoko… have they released the full power of his cells?!' _Rukia gaped.

"CANON!!"

Ryohei's right fist connected again with Lussuria's metal knee, but this time the metal shattered.

"Gyaaa!!" Lussuria screamed, falling to the floor of the arena with a loud _thump. _Everyone stared, disbelievingly.

"Onii-san's punch…"

"GYAAAA!!" Lussuria screamed.

"It worked!!"

"I-it… it can't be!" he whined. "My metal knee can't be crushed!" he wailed as his knee bled.

"Looks like the match is done," tiara-boy smirked.

"Now there's no way for Lussuria to defend himself from that punch," Marmon said.

"That pervert makes me laugh."

"Your right fist appeared to be glowing. Hey, you did well, Ryohei!" Colonello said proudly.

"Well, let's go home, Kyoko!" Colonello said, dragging Kyoko home.

"Wait! Onii-chan is still…"

"It's already finished. Hey, I'm sleepy," the baby yawned.

"It was a good tense battle," Ryohei panted, standing over Lussuria. "Now give me the ring."

"No! I don't want to!" Lussuria shrieked. "I'm part of the Varia. I can win with only this one leg! It's easy! Ohohoho!"

"What amazing persistence," Tsuna murmured.

"That's not it," Reborn disagreed.

Grimmjow snorted as Rukia whispered, "Is he afraid…?"

"Come on!" Lussuria whimpered. "Let's continue! Hurry!"

"What are you in a rush about?" Ryohei questioned.

A tremor ran through Lussuria and his back exploded into shreds of flesh and splatters of blood.

Tsuna's side stood shocked at the scene. Who…?!

"When you guys do it, you really do it, don't you?" Marmon said.

The giant robot's hand smoked and the man beside him tucked something away inside his coat.

'_That man!!' _Rukia gasped.

"He… his own ally!!" Tsuna said, shocked.

"What's going on…?" Yamamoto said.

"'Erasing the weak'," Grimmjow said grimly. "One of the reasons why the Varia is the strongest."

"Lussuria was scared of that," Reborn said. "That's why he was so anxious to continue."

"Erasing… the weak?" Tsuna breathed. "No way!"

"Hey!" Ryohei shouted. "Wake up!"

"Don't get any closer," the Cervello ordered, stepping between Lussuria's body and Ryohei. "At this moment, Lussuria is unable to continue fighting."

"Therefore, Sasagawa Ryohei is the victor of the scramble for the ring of the sun," the other Cervello stated.

Tsuna's side stared grimly at the Cervello.

"This is the end of tonight's match," one of them said.

"But from now on, we shall announce the next battle's participants.

"We find out already?!"

"HEEEEEY!! Let me go next!" Squallo demanded.

"Please allow me to continue," the Cervello said. "Tomorrow evening's battle will be…"

"The match between the thunder guardians."

"Lambo is the thunder!" Tsuna gasped.

"Can he fight?!" Rukia asked.

"We will meet tomorrow evening," the Cervello informed.

The boxing arena exploded. The robot jumped in and took Lussuria's body and the ring was thrown at Ryohei.

"What kind of guys are they…?" Gokudera stammered.

"I can't believe it," Yamamoto said.

"Despicable," Rukia spat.

"Wait up, Kyoko!" Hana's voice rang out. "This seems troublesome!"

"Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko called. "Tsuna-kun, will you please tell the truth? What's my big brother doing?"

"Eh? Well… umm…"

'_Oh, crap…' _Rukia mentally groaned.

"Th-that is…" Ryohei stuttered.

"Um…" Tsuna said, starting to sweat as he looked into Kyoko's eyes.

"It's a sumo wrestling match!" Reborn announced. Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Rukia smiled and nodded.

"It's called a hybrid sumo match that's done on a ring," Gokudera said scientifically.

"It's secretly becoming popular. It was a pretty good match today too, wasn't it?"

"Y-yeah…" Rukia laughed. "Ohohoho…"

"Oh… then it's really…" Kyoko sighed.

"I told you it was a sumo match. Let's go home, Kyoko!"

"Yeah!"

'_Sh-she bought it…'_ Rukia sighed.

"Sawada… I'll hand this over to you," Ryohei said, giving the complete ring to Tsuna.

"Tsuna, get the ring box," Reborn said.

"Ah, yeah…" Tsuna said, getting it out. He opened it and inserted the shining ring into one of the velvet slits. "One… is in."

"Yeah! Our first victory!" Gokudera smiled, "Looks like we're doing well so far!"

"Let's keep going like this!" Yamamoto said.

"That's right! Let's go Sawada!" Ryohei cheered.

"We can do this together!" Rukia smiled.

"Eh… ah… yeah…" Tsuna said, not quite as energetically.

"Well, excuse us!" Gokudera said, bowing.

"See ya!" Yamamoto called, walking away.

"Until tomorrow, Tsuna-san!" Rukia said, leaving with Grimmjow.

"What…? What was the ring?" Kyoko asked her brother.

"I prize from the match," he promptly answered.

Hana had a skeptical look on her face.

x-x

Later, as Rukia lay on her bed, her mind kept on flashing back to that man who had shot Lussuria.

"_Is something wrong, Rukia? Was it that man?" _Orihime asked.

'_It's… alright… I need to sleep anyways.' _Rukia answered. She turned over on her sheets, shutting her eyes. _'Just… it couldn't have been him, right?'_

_

* * *

_

End of chapter 26

sorry for the wait but I had some things come up...

Anyway a big thanks to hokkyokusei for helping (doing) this chapter, I am so lucky to have such a Beta.

Till next time


	27. Battle of Thunder and Storm

I dont own KHR or Bleach

A/N: Sorry for the long wait...Life sucks and and things happened over the last 3 months(?) Anyway here is the long awaited chapter.

* * *

27. Battles of Thunder and Storm

"BOOTS~ BOOTS~ BOOTS~ BOOTS~" Lambo shrieked, stomping his feet in the rain puddles. It was pouring and everyone was waiting together under their umbrellas.

"I-is this really okay…" Rukia mumbled. She felt worried for Lambo and agreed with Gokudera when he muttered angrily, "Geez, that dumb cow… he really has no clue…"

"I wonder if there's some way we can withdraw." Tsuna said.

"Don't worry Tsuna, if anything happens, we'll jump in," Yamamoto assured him.

"Don't worry! Tenth!"

"Leave it to us!"

"Actions such as that will result in disqualification," a voice above them said. They all looked up and saw the Cervello.

"Along with that, all who interrupt and the one who was saved will have to forfeit their rings."

"No way!" Rukia said.

"Please look over there."

"That will be tonight's battlefield."

"The roof?!"

They stared in fear and in awe when lightning crashed down, lighting up the roof momentarily to reveal several long poles pointing up at the sky.

A few minutes later, they had all reached the roof of Nanimori.

"Tonight's combat area will be fitted with lightning rods for the match between the thunder guardians."

"The battleground is called the elettrico ciruito."

Another bolt of lightning slashed down, causing everyone to cry out. The floor surrounding the poles lit up as well. It turned out that the battlefield had been made while knowing that there would be a thunderstorm during the match. When lightning struck the poles, the electrical current was shot into the ground.

Lambo jumped forward, screaming about wanting to try it, as if it were an activity at a park. In his excitement, his horns fell off his head.

"Jeez, you dumb cow! Don't make the tenth worry!" Gokudera grumbled, grabbing the horns. He quickly scribbled the words 'dumb cow' on both of them. "Now everyone knows these belong to you."

Lambo shrieked in dismay, along with Tsuna and Rukia stifled a giggle behind a hand. They were interrupted by the Cervello.

"Your opponent has been waiting for two hours."

More lightning flashed and a dark figure was illuminated, revealing the fearsome face of Levi-a-Than. The rest of the Varia appeared behind him, muttering about his early habits.

"Come on Sawada, Rukia! We're gonna do the usual again!" Ryohei said, grabbing Tsuna and Lambo. Gokudera and Rukia were grabbed by Yamamoto and joined unwillingly in the group huddle.

"LAMBO, FIGHT!!"

"OHH!!"

"GYAHAHA! That was fun! Let's do it again!"

"NO WAY."

"But… is he really going to be okay?" Yamamoto asked.

"I don't think he realizes he's going to be in a battle," Gokudera muttered.

"I feel… really bad…" Rukia sighed.

Lambo continued grinning like an idiot. Tsuna grabbed him and said, "Lambo, listen to me. You don't have to do this… I don't know why my dad picked you, but…"

"Tenth…" Gokudera said.

"There's something wrong in having such a young kid fight… You don't wanna die this young, right?" Tsuna asked.

Lambo proclaimed he was invincible and walked off ignorantly and spiritedly to the battlefield. Tsuna forced a pair of old horns on Lambo. Not soon after that, the start of the battle was announced.

Immediately, Lambo found an interest in the floor.

"DUMB COW! Get away from there! You'll be electrified!" Gokudera shouted.

As if this were a cue, lightning struck one of the poles, discharging the electric current into the ground and electrocuting Lambo. Lambo fell to the ground, smoking.

"Lambo!" Tsuna and Rukia cried.

The Cervello stepped forward to see whether he was still alive. Lambo suddenly sat up, crying his lungs out, shocking everyone.

"He's okay!! He's alive!" Tsuna cried.

Reborn explained Lambo's trait called the Elettrico cuoio. It was the skin's ability to let electricity travel only through it and discharge into the ground. By this way, he was perfectly fit for the role of the guardian of thunder.

Levi seemed to get infuriated by this. He furiously attacked Lambo, making him cry, and just as he was about to stab Lambo with a parabola, Lambo pulled out the ten-year-bazooka and proceeded to shoot it at himself.

Purple/pink smoke erupted from the spot. A sigh was heard and the shadow of a person was visible through the smoke.

"I didn't think dumplings were going to be my last meal…" 15-year old Lambo sighed. In his hand was a pair of chopsticks currently clamped around a dumpling.

"Who is that?" Ryohei asked.

"It's someone Tsuna knows, right?" Yamamoto asked, puzzled.

"HEY!! WHAT THE HECK! There's an outsider in there!" Squalo yelled, enraged.

It was explained that 15-year old Lambo really was the same person, just older, thanks to the work of the 10 year bazooka.

"LAMBO! I'm sorry! Your child form couldn't take it!" Tsuna apologized.

"I had a feeling that it was going to happen…" Lambo said, getting up. He fastened the chain with the half-ring around his neck. "Anyways, Vongola, when I absolutely have to do something, I can be a man."

"Don't stand out more than me," Levi growled.

"You're Varia?" Lambo said confidently. He snapped his horns onto his head. "That's an impossible request. I'm star material." He stared coldly at Levi. "Thunder Set!"

Lightning struck down at Lambo and he revealed his technique that was possible with his body, Eletrico Conata.

"You stand out too much," Levi said. "The one who'll fufill the role of the thunder guardian and gain the most trust from the boss…" Parabolas shot up into the sky, forming a circle around Lambo and Levi, "Will be me!"

Again lightning struck, this time illuminating the parabolas with its electricity. The umbrellas shot out the electric currents, which hit Lambo all at the same time. This proved to be too much for Lambo to handle and he collapsed.

"LAMBO!!"

A moment after, Lambo struggled up. "Tol..er…ate…" he burst into tears, "UWAAH, IT HURRTS!!!"

"Lambo! Stand up and run away!" Tsuna called.

"I won't let you!" Levi snarled. He threw a parabola at Lambo and it pierced through his shoulder point first.

"I will kill you thouroughly," Levi stated. "I'll cut you up and make steak out of you."

Lambo sniffed. "U…U… UWAAAH!" He raised the familiar purple bazooka to his head and pulled the trigger.

Rukia gasped and Tsuna stuttered, "That-that's the 10 year bazooka that Lambo left behind!"

Reborn smiled.

Once more, purple smoke erupted. A fearsome aura filled the battlefield, pressing down on everything. Dark hair… horns… the Lambo from 20 years later had appeared.

"Ah… this situation… If I'm not dreaming, I must be in the past, thanks to the 10-year bazooka," Lambo said. His voice was much deeper and more mature.

"Is.. that really… the dumb cow?" Gokudera said in disbelief.

"I didn't think I'd get to see you guys again," Lambo said, hearing them speak. "All your faces… how nostalogic. It's enough to move me to tears, but it seems like this is no time to be emotional." He turned to face the scowling Levi. "There's a very rough-looking person staring at me."

"It doesn't matter who you are. I'm going to kill you."

Lambo bent over, picking up the chain with the half ring. "It seems like my past self encountered quite a hassle… but I'm different."

"Enough talk," Levi said. "DIE!"

Once again, his parabolas shot out, surrounding the both of them. Lightning immediately struck them. The current was shot at Lambo.

"He will be burnt to ashes," Levi said, turning away. "I wish the boss could see this light."

Someone sighed behind him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"WHAT?!" Levi yelled, turning around.

"Watch," Lambo said. He put a hand on the roof and yelled, "Elettrico reversal!"

Electric currents streamed down the sides of the building, breaking the windows.

"Electricity is like a kitten to me. Do you understand now? I perfected the impeccable elettrico cuoio."

"Wow…" Rukia breathed.

Tsuna's dad appeared, along with Basil, stating that this had all been a gamble for him and that Lambo had gone far beyond his expectations.

Levi threw a parabola at Lambo, but he blocked it with something. They were the old horns Tsuna had given him right before the battle. Lambo took off his current ones and placed the old ones on his head.

"Thunder set!"

It was revealed that Lambo had perfected the electrico cornata. He struck down at Levi, telling him to give up, but Levi refused. Right before it would have been Lambo's win, time ran out and he returned to his child form. Lambo fell unconscious. Levi, infuriated, stomped on Lambo's small form with his booted foot.

"Stop! Lambo!" Rukia shrieked, covering her face.

Tsuna ran forward.

"Where do you think you're going? You'll be disqualified," Reborn said.

"I know that…" Tsuna said in a quavering voice. "But, I have to protect Lambo!"

Levi raised his parabola into the air, attracting the electricity. He prepared to deliver the final blow to Lambo.

"Stop!"

Suddenly the lightning rods collapsed inwards, forcing Levi to stop and jump away. They narrowly missed Lambo. Tsuna had melted the rods at their thinnest point with his dying will flame, causing them to fall. Everyone was shocked at Tsuna's ability to do this.

"No matter how important they are said to be," Tsuna said, "The Vongola rings… the position for the next boss… I can't battle for such things." The dying will flame started to burn out. "But.. my friends… I don't want my friends to be hurt!"

Tsuna was flung back into the roof's fence. A figure was standing on the highest point of the roof. Xanxus was staring down at Tsuna. Tsuna grit his teeth and glared back at Xanxus, seeming to surprise him the slightest bit.

"That look… are you seriously thinking that you can defeat me and become the successor?" Xanxus demanded.

"I didn't think about that kind of thing," Tsuna said. "I just don't want to lose any of my friends here!"

Xanxus grew angry and he raised his hand and it began to glow. One of the Cervello protested, but was silenced as Xanxus merely struck her away.

"I haven't lost my temper... Rather, I'm becoming quite excited," Xanxus said, smirking. "You and the old fart are the same."

It was announced that the battle for the ring of thunder went to Levi, and that Tsuna was to be disqualified.

"But Sawada-dono didn't enter the battlefield!" Basil protested.

The Cervello merely stated that Tsuna was disqualified for the damage he did to the field and took his ring away. She handed the ring to Xanxus and he pieced it together with his own.

"It's only natural that this ring is here. Who else other than me can be the boss of Vongola?" he said. "The rest of the rings don't matter. I can order you guys to be killed under the name of Vongola any time now."

"N-No way!" Tsuna cried.

"Still, it wouldn't be fun to just kill you. There'll be plenty of time to kill you, after letting you taste real despair in this scramble for the rings," Xanxus said. "Just like that old fart."

"Xanxus, you bastard! What did you do to the ninth!?" Tsuna's dad yelled.

"Bhah!" Xanxus laughed. "Isn't investigating that matter you job, outside counselor?"

"Y-you bastard, don't tell me…!"

"Calm down, Iemitsu, there's no evidence," Reborn said.

"You, too. Put the gun down," Iemitsu said.

"What did Xanxus do?" Tsuna said.

But, Xanxus, for whatever strange reason, and after calling them morons, said he'd give them another chance. They would continue the battles, and if Tsuna's side won by majority, he'd hand over the Vongola to Tsuna. But, if Tsuna's side lost, they'd be killed, along with everything important to them.

The lone Cervello announced, "Tomorrow's match will be the battle between the guardians of storm."

"Gokudera's next?" Yamamoto said.

"This match has been handed over to you!" Ryohei grinned.

"You'll definitely win. No, you _have_ to win," Rukia said, glaring at the grinning Bel.

"Eh… yeah…" Gokudera mumbled. Rukia noticed that he looked concerned.

After the Varia left, they all rushed to Lambo's side and took him to the hospital.

On the way home, they all had a little chat discussing the serious situation. Rukia felt a boiling anger towards the Varia, at their attitude and the way they did things. Tsuna was doubtful on whether he should or shouldn't have stepped in Lambo's match, but Reborn stepped in, saying that the Vongola didn't need a boss who abandons his men. At that point, they reached Rukia's house.

"Well," Rukia said, sighing. "This is my stop."

"Ah, see you tomorrow, then," Yamamoto said, smiling.

Gokudera muttered his good-bye.

"Good night, Rukia-san," Tsuna said, bowing to her.

"Tsuna-san," Rukia said, "Just… do what your instincts tell you… it doesn't matter… just…" she struggled a bit.

"Eh?"

"Just, never mind. Just don't… don't worry about what you do," Rukia said finally. "Good night."

"Eh…?"

Rukia entered her house and shut the door and headed upstairs to her room, where she promptly fell asleep.

x-x

"Make a new dance with my anger?" Rukia panted. She struggled to sit up from where she sat and stared at Shirayuki. "What do you mean?"

"Take your anger and make it into a new dance," Shirayuki explained in a not-so-clear manner. She faded away, leaving Rukia confused.

"I really don't understand…" Rukia muttered.

x-x

"Gokudera, fight! OHH!"

Gokudera stepped forward, into one of the halls in Nanimori, after reassuring Tsuna that he wouldn't lose. An infrared laser shot up around them, preventing them from interfering with the match.

There were hurricane turbines located all throughout the battle location. This battle had a time limit, and once that time had been reached, the turbines would explode.

"Don't be so nervous; take a load off your shoulders," Belphegor grinned, putting a hand on Gokudera's shoulder.

The Cervello announced the start of the battle, and it commenced.

Gokudera quickly attacked, throwing a lit dynamite at the prince, while the latter merely stood and let the dynamite blow. The smoke cleared around Gokudera, revealing dozens of knives surrounding him. He quickly jumped back, narrowly escaping the knives.

"I advise you, it's better not to play any tricks. Do you know who your opponent is?" Belphegor said. He stood, unscathed.

"They've said it well: 'Varia Quality,'" Shamal said. Grimmjow grunted in agreement.

Gokudera retaliated by using his finally finished move, 'triple bomb.' However, even as the dynamite fell towards him, Bel made no move to dodge. Instead, he merely took one step back.

A jet of air blasted through the wall, blowing Gokudera's attack away.

"Shishishi… Of course, as the guardian of storm I'm sensitive to the wind," Bel sniggered.

Bel threw his knives at Gokudera through the wind, an impossible feat, everyone thought. Bel calmly explained as the knives flew, that he just let the wind guide his knives to the target… and when the last word left his mouth, one knife sliced through Gokudera's cheek and thudded into the wall behind him.

"He is a genius, I have to say," Shamal sighed.

"Do you know the purpose of the guardian of storm?" Bel asked suddenly. "Continuously at the heart of attack, the storm of raging waves that never rests." He grinned. "I can do it, but you can't."

"What the hell are you doing, Hayato?" Shamal said. "Stop standing around like an idiot!"

Gokudera snapped to attention and barely dodged the knives that slammed down right at the spot where he had been standing.

No matter what Gokudera did, it seemed as if he couldn't attack in any way. So, instead, he ran to the next hallway, slamming two dynamites to the wall. They exploded, producing black smoke that hid his figure.

The camera zoomed to Gokudera's location, showing him leaning against a wall, with dynamite in his hands. A blur whisked through the air, slicing off the tips of the dynamite.

"What the – " Rukia gasped.

More knives hit Gokudera, spraying blood everywhere. As Bel prepared for his final attack, Gokudera stood up, leaning heavily against the wall. Bel threw his knives and they swooshed through the air, finally thudding into a solid figure… But the body fell back against the window and crashed through it.

"A model of the human body?!"

It twitched.

"HII! IT MOVED!" Tsuna cried

"Stupid, look closely. Something is caught on its head," Reborn said.

Gokudera stepped behind the model and tugged it upright by pulling on a string wrapped around its head, revealing Bel's technique.

"Shishishi, even if you do know," Bel said, grinning, "You still can't do anything in this wind."

Gokudera, nonetheless, took out his dynamite and glared at Bel with a determined look.

"To make it so that bombs that can't hit their target will hit; the one who gave up flirting to spend time training," Shamal said, "Is someone who was once called a genius… That would be me."

Gokudera's dynamite lit and with a cry of, "It's over!" he threw the dynamite straight into the wind.

The dynamite changed their direction and exploded in front of Bel. The new move was called Rocket Bomb.

But the smoke cleared to show that it was not over, that Bel was crouched over saying "It's spilling out, the blood of the royal clan~!"

x-x

Now Gokudera was in the library standing still, as if he couldn't move. Bel had lost his temper and showed his true self. Knives that didn't hit Gokudera cut him nonetheless.

"Gokudera, hurry up and run!!"

"It's not that he doesn't want to run, it's that he can't," Marmon said. "It's difficult to see it on the monitor, however… His surroundings have already been completely swathed in razor-sharp wires."

"So that explains it," Grimmjow muttered. "The wires were attached to the knives…"

"Shishishi, checkmate~!" Bel sang.

"You…" Gokudera said.

The camera zoomed down to the floor around Gokudera, showing lines of gunpowder that were lit by the cigarette lighter he had dropped earlier that led to the bookcases to which the wires were attached. They exploded, and the bookshelves fell down.

"If the wires are slack, they can't cut, right?" Gokudera said. "And with this," Gokudera said, throwing more rocket bombs at Bel, "I can push through to win!"

The bombs exploded and when the smoke cleared, Bel was lying, motionless, on the floor. A shock ran through Gokudera as he walked forward to claim the other half of the ring.

"Hmph, getting dizzy from that degree of blood loss," Shamal smirked. "Come on, come on, Get it over with and we'll toast with a drink. Oh, and invite Bianchi-chan over, too."

"Wha?! What are you saying at a time like this," Gokudera muttered. "You perverted old man…"

Gokudera reached out and took Bel's half ring in his hands, saying things that the others couldn't quite hear…

And a bloody hand reached out and grabbed his half ring.

"The winner will be me!" Bel rose and knocked Gokudera on his back. They grappled with each other, each trying to get the ring.

"What?!" Rukia gasped. "He should be unconscious!"

"Hmph, Bel still isn't done…"

"It's about time," the Cervello said.

"Shit," Grimmjow snarled.

The turbine farthest away exploded. The Cervello re-explained that after fifteen minutes, the turbines would explode. The library's turbine would explode last.

"No way! If this goes on, Gokudera-kun will-!" Tsuna wailed,

"He will die with the enemy," Reborn said.

"What the hell are you doing, octopus head?! Hurry up!" Ryohei roared.

"Shut up!" Gokudera snarled. "I'm working on it!"

As Gokudera and Bel tumbled around, they knocked over a bookcase on themselves, adding to the confusion.

"Not good, he's losing strength due to blood loss…" Shamal said grimly. "If it goes on like this, no good will come of it."

"Gokudera…" Rukia said.

"15 seconds have passed," the Cervello stated. "There are 45 seconds remaining."

"Tsuna, what should be done?" Reborn asked.

"There's nothing for it." Shamal said. He raised his voice, ordering, "Hand the ring over to the enemy and withdraw, Hayato!!"

It was completely unexpected.

"To die for something like this would be idiotic! Get back here!"

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Gokudera yelled. "How can I let myself lose?!" He tried to push Bel away, while keeping one hand on the ring. "With one win and three losses, we'd have our backs against the wall! It'd be a critical loss!"

"Your opponent has already gone insane!" Shamal shouted. "This is no longer a match that has any meaning!"

"How can I come back empty-handed?!" Gokudera yelled back. "Someone who returns like that isn't worthy of being the tenth's right handman!"

"Gokudera-kun, that kind of thing!"

Another turbine exploded. There was barely any time left.

"Tenth, if I win, we'll have the advantage! Please leave this to me!" Gokudera said.

"Gokudera!" Yamamoto shouted angrily.

"Octopus-head! Come back here!"

"Gokudera, stop acting like an idiot!" Rukia shouted.

"There are 20 seconds remaining until the library's destruction," the Cervello stated.

"Hayato! Did you forget what you learned before you started your training?!" Shamal demanded.

There was a pause then, "Even if I die here, I won't withdraw!"

"Stop joking around!" Tsuna yelled. "Have you thought about what you're fighting for?!"

Gokudera's eyes widened as he continued listening to Tsuna.

"It's so that we can all have snowball fights together again!! Watch fireworks together again!! That's why we're fighting! That's why we became strong!" Tsuna shouted angrily. "So that everyone can laugh together again! If you die, then all that no longer has any meaning, does it!?"

The turbine in the library gave a long beep and then self destructed, destroying the library and its contents.

"Gokudera-kun!"

"Gokudera!" Yamamoto called.

"Gokudera!" Rukia shouted.

"That idiot…" Shamal said, gritting his teeth and looking away.

"Gokudera…" Rukia moaned, sinking to her knees and covering her face.

"No-no way…" Tsuna said, doing likewise. "Why, Gokudera…"

"Oh?" Reborn said, looking up. "Look over there."

Through the smoke, they saw Gokudera limping towards them.

Shamal breathed out and said, "The infrared sensors have been turned off."

Everyone ran to Gokudera, calling his name. Gokudera fell face down on the floor, with smoke coming off him.

"I'm sorry tenth… The ring was taken" Gokudera said, "I wanted to see the fireworks again, so I came back…"

"Thank goodness, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna said, tears in his eyes. "I'm so glad."

"Wha?!" Gokudera yelped looking up at Tsuna. "B-but I lost the ring!"

Gokudera grabbed Yamamoto and growled, "The rest is up to you…"

"Eh?" Yamamoto said.

"I-If I had a choice, I wouldn't be asking you anything!" Gokudera said hastily. "It's just that there are no other options left, so…"

Yamamoto smiled. "Got it."

"Then, I will announce the next match," a Cervello said. "Tomorrow night's battle will be between the guardians of the rain!"

Grimmjow looked at Rukia; he could see her body tense up. _'It's going to be a long day tomorrow.'_ He thought as he imagined tomorrow's match.

* * *

End of Chapter 27

Beta-ed/written by hokkyokusei

Don't worry to make it up two chapters are on the way, they will be uploaded by the end of the day. (with any luck)


	28. Memories of the Rain

I dont own KHR or Bleach

A/N: here's the first of the DOUBLE update

* * *

28. Memories of the Rain

_Rukia yawned and stretched sleepily. She had just woken up from her afternoon nap in the shade of the Sakura tree in the Kuchiki manor. She slowly stood, stretched again and groggily walked into the manor. _

_She walked upstairs and peeked down the long narrow hall she had reached. No one was there._

"_Eh? Where… Oh." Rukia remembered. She sighed._

_Orihime and Grimmjow had left with Captain Zaraki and his squad to kill nearby hollows. The rest of the captains and their squads were scattered throughout the world, keeping track of the hollow activity. Even her boss was out of the country for a negotiation. The only people left in the manor were Rukia, Kaien, and captain Ukitake._

"_Gah," Rukia sighed. With nothing else to do, she went to her captain's office to see whether there was anything he needed._

"_What are you doing here all by yourself, Rukia?" a female voice asked behind her. Rukia turned around to see a familiar woman with brown and blue eyes behind her._

"_Miss Mayu," Rukia greeted. Because this person was Kaien's fiancée, Rukia knew her well. Rukia's eyes were caught by a silver brand on Mayu's left hand._

"_Now, there's no need to be so formal, Rukia. Just Mayu will do."_

"_Yes, mi- er Mayu. Where are you going?" Rukia asked._

"_I need to take care of a nearby hollow," Mayu answered, taking out her katana. "It won't take long."_

"_Can I go with you?" Rukia pleaded. Boredom, boredom!_

"_Don't worry about me, I'll be back later this afternoon," Mayu said, smiling, misunderstanding Rukia. "Oh, I think Captain Ukitake wants to speak with you. Later, then!" Mayu gave Rukia another smile and walked down the stairs._

_Rukia felt disappointed. She sighed and grumbled a bit, thinking, 'I'd better go see what Captain Ukitake wants…'_

_x-x_

_A little later, Rukia found herself looking at an oak door. She sighed again and rapped her knuckles on the door._

"_Come in!" said a cheerful voice._

_Rukia opened the door and stepped into the room, closing the door behind her._

"_Well, come and sit down," the man in front of her offered. He had a crisp black suit with his haori on top._

_He looked up from his paperwork and smiled; a kind expression that could come only from her captain. Captian Ukitake was one of the best fighters in the Kuchiki family, but most of the time, due to his illness, he had to stay behind on most of the missions._

"_Is there something wrong, Captain Ukitake?" _

"_No, I'm just worried about you," he answered. Rukia looked at him. "Is everything alright?_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well, I've noticed that you seem upset about something. Do you want to talk about it?"_

"_But there's noth—" Rukia was cut off by the slam of the oaken door. _

_Kaien had entered the office. He was shaking and had an expression of anguish on his face. _

"_Captain…captain…" _

"_Kaien what's wrong?" Ukitake quickly stood up from his chair._

"_It's Mayu…" Kaien said through shuddering breaths. He pointed wildly out the door to the hallway. "Mayu…"_

_Rukia ran out the room, heading down the hallway, with Kaien and Ukitake following behind her. Seeing nothing in the hallway, she ran down the stairs and opened the front doors. _

_The sight in front of her made her feel as if her stomach had turned inside out._

_Mayu lay before her, dead, with a bullet in her chest. The puddle of blood surrounding her was slowly widening with every minute._

_Ukitake took hold of Rukia's shoulders and turned her around, away from the sight._

"_Rukia, are you okay?" Ukitake asked. Rukia's face was pale and her eyes wide._

_She opened her mouth to answer when she noticed a masked man over Ukitake's shoulder. He was holding a gun in his hands and was running, running away from Kaien, who had seen the man and was now chasing after him. Ukitake turned and looked behind him, also seeing the two men. Rukia summoned her katana in its normal form_

_Ukitake, seeing it, asked, "Are you sure you want to do this?"_

_Rukia nodded._

_Ukitake sighed and let go of her shoulders, hoping she'd be safe. Rukia ran after Kaien and Mayu's murderer, with Ukitake following close behind._

_x-x_

"_Where are they?" Rukia and Ukitake had been searching for hours. Dark clouds roamed the sky, threatening to rain. _

"_Calm down, Rukia," Ukitake said. He closed his eyes and immediately sensed Kaien and the other man not too far from where they were. _

"_I've found them! Come, Rukia!"_

_They started to run, looking for either the perpetrator or Rukia's master. As the path in the forest got wider and wider, so did her steps. Soon, she was in an open part of the forest. _

"_We're in the Kuchiki training grounds?" _

_Rukia looked around. She finally noticed her master's aura. She walked slowly until she saw Kaien and a hollow fighting._

_She noticed the hollow had on a mask unlike any Rukia had ever seen before. The area around the eye sockets were orange and the mask also had elephant-like tusks. The hollow's back was full of tentacles. Rukia noticed a body tangled in the tentacles and recognized it as Mayu's killer._

_Rukia stepped forward, about to help Kaien, when an arm was thrown out in front of her, preventing her from going any further._

"_Captain Ukitake?"_

"_You must let Kaien fight this hollow on his own." _

"_But why?"_

"_Because there are two reasons a person fights: one is to protect his life, and the other is to protect his pride. In this case it is the latter." _

_Rukia reluctantly just watched as Kaien battled the hollow. He tore off one of the hollow's tentacles with his bare hands. Suddenly, Rukia sensed something was wrong. The hollow was laughing._

"_What's so funny?" Kaien growled. He jumped off the hollow, landing a few feet away from it._

"_It's just that I'm going to hurt you where it hurts the most." The hollow quickly turned around and dissolved into gas, which heading straight towards Rukia._

"_Look out, Rukia!" Ukitake shouted._

_Rukia was frozen with fear. She closed her eyes, unable to do anything else. She expected to feel pain but the pain never came. Rukia opened her eyes and saw the figure that protected her. _

"_Master… Kaien?" Rukia hesitantly croaked out._

_She felt chills going down her spine and backed away. Her master turned his face up to her and she gasped. His eyes were gone and his skin had turned green. _

"_Sorry, but your master's not home right now," it cackled. The hollow pulled out Kaien's sword and lunged towards her. Suddenly she was pulled back and a figure blocked the attack. She looked up to see her captain fighting off Kaien's possessed body. _

"_Run, Rukia!" he ordered._

_Rukia was unable to move yet again, fear claiming her body. She wasn't able to believe what was happening._

"_Hurry!" Ukitake shouted. _

_Rukia's legs seemed to have understood, because the next moment, she was running from the fight. _

_Ukitake turned his attention back to Kaien and suddenly felt a great pain in his chest._

"_Not now," he cursed his illness. _

_He took advantage of the moment and swung the dull part of his sword towards Kaien, sending him flying. Ukitake got a glance at Kaien, before his illness got the better of him._

'Please run, Rukia.'

_x-x_

_Rukia could sense the hollow behind her. The chills going up her spine wouldn't go away. She felt scared and for the first time in a long time, she felt utter terror in her heart. The man she had respected with all her heart had turned into a monster. She glanced over her shoulder, only to find that no one was there._

"_I hope you're ready to die, little girl," she heard the hollow cackle. _

_She looked up and saw it high on a tree branch. With her hands still shaking, Rukia took out her katana and took her fighting stance. The hollow jumped straight at her. She closed her eyes, waiting for the feeling of his sword piercing her flesh, but instead she felt something heavy, and something wet and warm._

_She opened her eyes and gasped._

"_Master…" was all she could say. She felt the warm blood dripping onto her hands, sliding down her arms. She could feel the tiny drops of rain landing on her cheeks. She felt his chest against her shoulder and his chin against the back of it._

_Kaien slowly raised his arm, bringing his hand behind her head._

"_I'm… sorry," he coughed out. With each word, blood dripped out of his mouth. _

_Kaien's weight was too much for Rukia and she fell on her knees. She could still feel the blood running down her hands and arms. _

_Although Rukia couldn't see it, Kaien smiled._

"_It's been hard… for you… I… I'm sorry… T-thank you, Rukia… I can leave… my heart… here…" Kaien closed his eyes and let his head drop on Rukia's shoulder. _

"_Master Kaien?" she called out, but there was no response._

"_MASTER KAIEN!"_

x-x

Rukia woke up with a gasp and quickly sat up. She slowly calmed down and turned to see Orihime in her spirit form, worried.

"_Did you have that dream again?"_ Orihime asked, but Rukia didn't give an answer.

She slowly stood up from her bed and went to the bathroom to wash her face. She opened the faucet and splashed her face with cold water. Rukia always felt calmer when she felt cold water, since it usually brought her back to reality.

'_Why did I have that dream, well more like a memory, but still why?'_ Rukia didn't know what to do. She was afraid to go back to sleep. She went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. After she drank the glass of water she headed off to her room. On the way she stopped at Grimmjow's room. Not sure what came over her, she knocked on the door. She heard a crash in the room and a minute later Grimmjow slowly opened the door.

"What is it brat this better be important." He rubbed his eyes, trying to glare at her for waking him up.

"I can't sleep."

"So? It's not my problem."

"Can…can I sleep with you for the night?" Grimmjow looked at her with disbelief, but then he noticed a deep sadness within her. With a heavy sigh, he opened the door wider.

"I can't believe you're acting like a five year old." He made a gesture, signaling Rukia to come in. "But this is only for tonight."

With a small smile, Rukia entered the room and lay down on Grimmjow's bed. Grimmjow lay down next to her.

He pulled up the covers so they would cover them both. Soon, he heard soft breathing from the girl next to him.

'_Those memories haven't left you alone, have they?' _Grimmjow had heard vaguely from Captain Ukitake about the incident. Rukia hadn't talked for six months and it was thanks to Orihime that she spoke again, but the dreams still haunted her.

"Good night, shrimp," he muttered. As he was drifting off, stuck between being half awake and fully asleep, he felt a hand slip into his own. He ignored it and fell asleep.

x-x

Next morning, Rukia woke up struggling to get herself up. She decided to eat outside for breakfast.

"Might as well, I don't feel like making something."

Rukia grabbed her purse and locked the door on the way out.

x-x

After breakfast, Rukia decided to look around the shopping district. She wandered around, watching out for cops who might catch her skipping school, and looking out for Grimmjow, who would yell at her for skipping training. She didn't have the will to train today. She just wanted to get that dream out of her mind before the battle.

She looked around some stores and found a gift for Kyoko. It was a black teddy bear with a ribbon tied in a bow around its neck.

She decided quickly to get back to the apartment before Grimmjow arrived before her.

As she walked past a jewelry store, something in the store caught her eye. She turned and looked through the window, searching for the object. It was a sterling silver katana pendant hanging in the display case. Rukia gazed at with fascination. She entered the shop, and looked around for the clerk. Inside, there were rings, bracelets, and pendants everywhere, but she didn't care about any of those.

"Can I help you, Miss?" The store clerk appeared before her.

"Yes, please. I'd like to buy that sword pendant that's hanging in the display case over there." She pointed at the display case by the window.

"Right away Miss. Do you wish a silver chain with the pendant?"

"No thank you, but if you have jewelry string, then I'll buy that instead." She saw the man put the pendant in a small box. "How much do I owe you?"

"Well, normally it would cost you 24,606 yen," Rukia was a little surprised at the price. She knew that sterling silver was a little expensive. She didn't care about the price since she still had enough money. "But hey," the clerk interrupted her thoughts. "Since I'm a nice guy and since I own this store and made that pendant, I suppose I can give you a discount." Rukia let a smile appear on her face. "It will be 14,763.92 Yen."

Rukia took out the money. She knew that if she didn't buy that pendant now, then she'd probably never see it again. "Thank you." She lightly bowed.

"No problem, but will you at least tell me who that pendant is for?"

"How did you know that it was for someone else?"

"I've been a jeweler and a silversmith for years and I've seen many people come in to this store. It is something that I've learned to see. That's all."

"Well, it is for someone very special to me." She looked at her watch. "Oh no, I have to go before my friend kills me."

"Well, take care! And I hope to see you again."

"Yes, thank you!" Rukia waved before leaving the shop. The store clerk slowly shook his head.

"Kids these days."

x-x

After talking to Grimmjow about training, Rukia decided to visit Yamamoto. She walked over to the sushi shop. Tsuyoshi turned around and saw her come in.

"Welcome Miss Kuchiki, what can I do for you?"

"Excuse me, but where is Yamamoto-kun?"

"He should be at the dojo."

"Dojo?"

"Out back," he said and pointed to the back door.

Rukia nodded and bowed to him and made her way towards the back and opened the door. She saw the old styled building. She jogged over to the dojo and took off her shoes and entered. She saw Yamamoto lying on the floor.

'_I wonder if he's nervous.'_

"Ready for tonight?" Rukia spoke up, making Yamamoto quickly sit up.

"Rukia! I didn't hear you come in."

"It may have something to do with the fact that you were deep in thought." She sat next to him, "So what are you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about what Dino-san said."

"About Squalo?"

He nodded.

Rukia didn't want to see this battle at all. It wasn't that she didn't believe in Yamamoto, but it's just that she had a pain in her chest every time she thought that he would get hurt.

"Cheer up I know you'll think of something, Yamamoto-kun."

"Rukia?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Why don't you call me by my first name?"

That question took Rukia by surprise. She didn't know why either.

"Um… I… well, er…I… I don't know…" she stuttered.

"Can you call me by my first name?"

"Okay Yama-I mean…" she tried to say his given name, but it would come out as if it had gotten stuck in the middle of her throat. She heard footsteps coming from the hall and a few seconds later, Tsuna appeared with Reborn.

"I was coming back after training and the dojo was on the way, so I thought I'd drop by…" Tsuna looked at Rukia and Yamamoto. "Hiii… sorry, I interrupted you guys, didn't I? Ahh, noo…"

"Ciaossu," Reborn greeted, smacking Tsuna on the head to shut him up.

"Yo," Yamamoto greeted.

"Hello Tsuna-san, Reborn-san." Rukia stood up.

"How is it? Have you found a way to transcend style?" Reborn asked.

'_Without any warning, the heart of the matter!' _Tsuna thought.

'_That's Reborn-san alright.'_ Rukia mentally sighed, looking at Yamamoto for an answer.

"So that's it." He grinned at Rukia and Tsuna, "Who knows, you won't know if you don't give it a try."

Rukia nodded in agreement. _'I have to believe in him.'_ They heard more footsteps and Rukia and the others turned around to see who it was. It was Tsuyoshi.

"Well, if it isn't Tsuna-kun."

"Hello," Tsuna bowed.

"What is it, old man?" Yamamoto noticed that he had something in his hand

"It's today isn't? "A smile appeared on Tsuyoshi's face, "That sword fight."

"H-how did you know?" Tsuna asked.

"Well, I didn't," he confessed, "Actually, I heard about it from Tsuna-kun's father."

"From dad!?" Tsuna said. _'Now that you mention it, what did he tell Yamamoto's father?'_ he asked himself.

"Seems like the opponent's a terribly strong swordsman, eh?" Tsuyoshi asked. Yamamoto nodded in agreement. "Then, take this Takeshi." He held in front of him the thing he was carrying. It was wrapped up in a cloth.

"What's that, Yamamoto-san?" Rukia asked. Tsuyoshi took off the cloth, revealing a bamboo sword.

"Isn't this a bamboo sword?" Yamamoto asked. Tsuyoshi let Yamamoto carry the sword, "Although it's an awfully heavy one."

"Of course, it's forged from steel after all." Tsuyoshi took the sword back. He took out a cucumber from out of nowhere and smiled. "This has been passed down through 8 generations of the successors to the Shigure Souen style."

"The Shigure… Souen?" Rukia asked, confused. Tsuyoshi nodded

"That is the name of the style that Yamamoto learned from me. This katana is called Shigure Kintoki." Rukia nodded in understanding then he continued, "Used in an ordinary manner, it's just what it looks like: A bamboo sword." He demonstrated by trying to slice off part of the cucumber. A hunk of it broke off.

"See, it can't even cut this simple cucumber. However," he threw the cucumber into the air, "if you draw it using the Shigure Souen style…" he made one swift swing and the cucumber was cut into pieces. Rukia couldn't follow the movement. She was amazed at the technique. The pieces of cucumber landed in Tsuna's hands. "The body of the bamboo will give away to expose the blade." He swung at a different direction, the sword turned back into its bamboo form. "If you use a style outside of the Shigure Souen, it will turn back into its normal form. It's a katana specialized to the Shigure Souen style."

"It's just like the bamboo sword version of Yamamoto's bat." Reborn added.

"But you can't use that katana today." Tsuna interrupted.

"Why do you say that?" Tsuyoshi's eyes narrowed

"Today's opponent is a really strong guy who's defeated a lot of sword schools." Yamamoto explained, "Transcending style is the only way to beat him."

'_Something tells me that he shouldn't have said that.'_ Rukia thought.

"What are you saying? Idiots shouldn't talk about what they don't understand!" Tsuyoshi growled.

'_And I hate it when I am right.'_

"Listen up! The 8 forms of the Shigure Souen style were continuously refined and accumulated in real combat by its successors! It's a flawless style without a wasted movement!!" He glared at Tsuna and Yamamoto. Tsuna shrieked and backed away. Rukia could see the flames in his eyes and shivered. "There is no way to transcend it!" he raised his voice to emphasize his point.

"Alright, old man, I know you have a high opinion of the Shigure Souen style but--"

"That's not what I'm talking about! Are you listening?!" Tsuyoshi interrupted. "The Shigure Souen style is completely flawless, strongest, and invincible!" he stormed off

Rukia let out a heavy sigh and shook her head. "This is why you two need to learn when to keep quiet."

x-x

Rukia, Yamamoto, and Tsuna were waiting for the others to show up. Tsuna had a worried expression on his face.

"Yamamoto, what are you planning to do?" Tsuna asked.

"Well, Yamamoto-san said that there is no way to transcend style." Rukia reminded him.

Reborn shrugged. "Who knows?

"Looks like no one's here yet." Yamamoto looked around, ignoring Tsuna's question.

'_Just who's right? The opponent is really strong.'_ Tsuna thought.

Rukia watched him having his mental breakdown. It was only then that Rukia started to worry again.

"_Have faith in Yamamoto-kun. I'm sure that he'll win."_ Orihime reassured her. Rukia nodded and she cleared her negative thoughts and tried to keep positive ones. Suddenly Rukia felt that aura that she despised. She looked up and saw Squalo in front of them sitting on the school's entrance roof.

"So, you didn't run away, katana brat." Squalo smirked, "I'll make fish kebab out of you!"

"It's him," Rukia spat.

"Superbi Squalo!" Basil said.

Tsuna looked at Yamamoto. He swung the bamboo sword outward to reveal the blade.

"I won't let you Squalo." He looked down at his sword, "I'm going to take you down with this katana."

"A shape-changing katana, eh?"

"So in other words…" Rukia looked at Yamamoto.

"You're not going to transcend style?" Tsuna asked, "But the Shigure Souen…"

"If my old man says it's invincible, then why wouldn't it be?" Yamamoto grinned.

"Invincible?" Squalo repeated, he grinned madly like a shark, "Idiots who call themselves invincible… I've already buried countless hundreds of them!"

Tsuna started to panic. "No way, Yamamoto, it was the wrong choice after all!" he wailed. Yamamoto just smiled.

"Is it really the wrong one? It feels like standing in the batter's box with the last chance to score and you're so worked up, you're getting chills."

"Yamamoto-dono, what is he saying at a time like this?" Basil groaned.

Rukia suddenly felt relieved, the feeling in her heart vanished.

"That's right… I completely forgot." She managed to say, "This is Yamamoto."

'_If it's Yamamoto, then he'll be able to find a way.' _ Tsuna and Rukia thought. Rukia felt a familiar aura coming their way. Rukia looked up and saw the Cervello twins next to Squalo.

"Thank you for gathering…"

"…this evening's battlefield will be the schools building B…."

"…please start making your way towards building B." the Cervello finished.

"It's in the school building again… what kind of field is it this time?" Tsuna wondered.

"VOOII, where is that?" Squalo growled.

"This way please," the Cervello started running towards the building and Squalo followed. There was a short silence until Ryohei and Grimmjow showed up.

"Sorry for being late," Ryohei apologized.

Grimmjow made a small grunt.

"Grimmjow-sensei, what's that on your back?" Tsuna asked pointing to the bundle of bandages on his back.

"We had to bring this thing with us." Grimmjow put the bandaged thing down.

It started wiggling and squirming… A mummy?!

"Pharaoh!" Tsuna shrieked and hid behind Yamamoto. Grimmjow put his palm on his forehead, muttering something under his breath.

"Nu ith me!" The mummy pulled some of the bandages off its head, revealing Gokudera's face, "Romairo said something like, 'this is a man's treatment.'" He freed his other hand that was wrapped in the bandages. "Then he clumsily wrapped me up in bandages like this."

"Are your wounds alright?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

"Apparently he's supposed to rest, but he wanted to come no matter what, so I asked Grimmjow-sensei to give me a hand." Ryohei pointed out.

"I never asked that bastard to!" his eyes narrowed. "He was the one who dragged me here."

"Shut your trap and be grateful that I helped you."

"Shut up blueberry! Anyways, I wasn't going to go down without knowing how the match went."

"You're such a worrywart." Yamamoto smiled.

"You're the one who is too carefree. Anyway, let's go." Gokudera started to walk towards the arena, but he tripped on the bandages.

"Gokudera-kun!"

"Are you alright Gokudera-dono?"

"He's an idiot after all." Reborn said, jumping onto Grimmjow's shoulders.

"Yeah, but as long he knows it's okay." Grimmjow said. "Let's go brats."

He pulled Gokudera up and dragged him to the arena.

x-x

A few minutes later they arrived at their destination, building B. Grimmjow's smirk disappeared and turned into a scowl. Rukia felt worried once more. _'Why are these feelings coming and going as they please?'_ she asked herself. She looked around the area. All the windows and doors were sealed tight.

"Looks like we can get in through here," Reborn pointed at a door a few feet away from them. Rukia heard the sound of falling water coming from the inside.

"What's that sound?' Yamamoto asked as he opened the door. The inside of the building had changed completely. There was a large amount of water filling it up partially. Rukia looked up and saw holes in the ceiling with water coming down through those holes like a waterfall.

"What is this!?" Tsuna asked.

"It doesn't look like the original school building anymore." Rukia said.

"This is the battlefield for the battle of rain: Aquarion," one of the Cervello answered Tsuna's question.

"Its special features consist of the three-dimensional structure."

"And the large amount of water cascading through an enclosed space."

"The water flowing from the tank on the top floor will fall as the battle continues and the level of water will also rise."

"Just like a sinking ship…"

"Little by little finding footing will become harder as well." Basil added.

"Furthermore, the collecting water has been especially modified to match the consistency of sea water. When the water reaches a certain level, a ferocious beast will be released into the arena," the Cervello added.

"A ferocious beast?!"

"Isn't that interesting?" a voice interrupted Tsuna's wailing. Everybody looked up.

"It's them," Rukia spat, looking straight at Xanxus.

"Ushishishi~!" Bel held up the completed storm ring. "The prince woke up in the morning with the ring in his hand."

"Shit, that bastard!" Gokudera snarled.

"Xanxus," Tsuna looked at Xanxus, his fear well hidden from everyone. The only people who noticed were Reborn and Grimmjow.

"Pathetic dogs should just disappear." Xanxus said it like if he was talking about the weather. He looked at Squalo. "You worms can get rid of this trash for me."

"Wha!" Squalo was about to protest, but Xanxus was already walking away from the others.

"Xanxus was serious," Reborn said.

"Don't scare them before the match starts, Reborn." Dino had arrived.

"Dino-san."

"Yamamoto, I hope you don't mind me watching your match."

"Nope!" Yamamoto said cheerfully.

"That Kyouya suddenly decided to listen to my explanation of the scramble battle for the rings yesterday." Dino said. Hibari's sudden, and scary, arrival just after Gokudera's match was extremely shocking. After all, he had defeated all of Levi's men, nearly killed Yamamoto, and only calmed down after Reborn had bribed him with more and better fights.

"He didn't know until yesterday?"

"Maybe he wanted to know because we've been turning the school into ruins." Rukia guessed.

"He'll probably come and watch." Rukia closed her eyes and sensed Hibari close by. There was also another familiar aura close by. She didn't know why it felt familiar, but decided to ignore it for now.

"Now that we're at 1 win and 3 losses, we are out of options. In more ways than one, this battle is worth watching."

"All right! Since that's how it is, let's have Hibari join the huddle! Where is he?" Ryohei looked around.

"Uh… No, no, no, no, I don't think so." Rukia quickly shook her head.

"That's impossible." Gokudera stated.

"Haha, yeah," Yamamoto agreed.

"We'd definitely be killed." Tsuna added.

'_I think so too.' _Dino thought.

"NO! I won't allow any exceptions." Ryohei protested

"All right, all right, I don't mean that we should replace him, but wouldn't it be all right if we just included Basil-kun?" Tsuna suggested.

"Eh? Me? Is that okay?" Basil asked, half reluctant and half honored.

"I'm fine with it if the tenth says so," Gokudera shrugged.

"We're all in this together, aren't we?" Yamamoto added. Tsuna took out Lambo's tail from his pocket.

"Of course! Lambo, too."

Everyone got together and formed a big circle.

"Yamamoto, fight!" All - well most since Gokudera stayed silent - cheered.

"Will the guardians of rain gather at the center? In addition, due to the submersion, the audience area will be outside," the Cervello said, escorting Tsuna and the others out of the building. "The match will be projected onto a giant screen set in the wall," she added.

"Well, go get them Yamamoto!" Ryohei gave him thumbs up.

"Don't you dare lose," Gokudera scowled.

"Lose and you get detention for life," Grimmjow added.

"Do your best," Tsuna cheered.

All left the room except for Rukia. She had a sad expression on her face.

"What's wrong, Rukia?" Yamamoto asked.

"It's… nothing. Don't worry about it." She wrapped her arms around him. "Please be careful and try not to be too reckless." There was a small silence until he spoke up.

"Yeah," he ruffled her hair. "I promised didn't I? See you later." He started to walk to the center of the arena.

'_Yamamoto-kun, please be careful.'_ she thought as she left the building. She sprinted to where Tsuna and the others were. She looked up at the screen showing Yamamoto and Squalo in the center of the arena.

"Now, for the ring of rain. Superbi Squalo vs. Yamamoto Takeshi, battle start!"

x-x

The match began. Squalo immediately charged at Yamamoto, but he was able to dodge it. The hidden explosives that Squalo threw were dodged as well, and Squalo ran at Yamamoto before he vanished from view. Yamamoto managed to parry in time, but Squalo threw more explosives at him point-blank. Fortunately, Yamamoto used the seventh form of his Shigure Souen style, Splashing Rain. Thus, he was able to defend himself from the second round of explosives. Squalo didn't seem too impressed, and ran at him again to assault him with explosives. Yamamoto realized he was cornered, but used his sword to splash up the water around him in streams like a shield.

x-x

Outside, Tsuna and the others were watching the battle taking place inside the building. All of them were amazed at the style Yamamoto learned.

"He dodged long hair's blast!" Tsuna said, amazed at the movement.

"That's Yamamoto's Shigure Souen style," Dino said, "It's rough around the edges, but to come this far in such short amount of time is amazing."

"I'm impressed on the progress that idiot is making; learning the styles and actually using them in combat are two different things," Grimmjow snorted.

"Why?" Rukia asked

"For a person to be thrown into battle and be able to fight fearlessly means they are either a complete idiot or a natural assassin."

x-x

Back to the match, Squalo sliced around trying to get Yamamoto, but Yamamoto was completely engulfed in the protective water. Still, this didn't deter Squalo, who taunted Yamamoto for not attacking. Yamamoto seemed to be getting serious at this point. He raised his sword as if to attack and ran at Squalo to strike and faked him out by dropping the sword out of his hand, only to switch it to his other hand. He sliced at Squalo who fell down into the still shallow water. Squalo laughed at Yamamoto and got up again. In reality, he had jumped back from Yamamoto's swing, and was not actually hit.

Squalo got insulted that Yamamoto didn't strike with the intent to kill him, and charged Yamamoto, copying Yamamoto's attempt to blind him with water. He appeared behind him in a flash and cut the flow of water, revealing Yamamoto and cutting his left shoulder deeply. He then said that he was able to see through his attacks, that he once crushed the very same sword style. Things didn't look good for Yamamoto.

x-x

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna shouted as he watched his friend stumble and clutch his wound. Grimmjow glanced at Rukia. She was clenching the sleeve of her shirt as she watched the battle. _'This must be even harder on her than anyone else,'_ he thought.

x-x

The tides seemed to have turned against Yamamoto and Squalo gloated with confidence. Though he had had the upper hand before, Yamamoto soon fell vulnerable under a renewed assault. Yamamoto still fully intended to fight with the sword style, despite Squalo claiming to have defeated it before. Squalo didn't relent and struck again and again, and even parried Yamamoto's sword-switching technique. Yamamoto stopped, not able to move due to Squalo's attack. Squalo took the opportunity to hit him again, and threw him backwards. He charged at him even while he was down. Yamamoto ran, heading for higher ground. However, Squalo sliced the concrete platform Yamamoto was on, making Yamamoto fall back down painfully. Yamamoto rose once more, ready to fight back. He ran while he avoided Squalo's attacks. He reached Squalo and revealed the 8th form of Shigure Souen, Pelting Rain (while Squalo was expecting Autumn Rain).

Surprised by the attack, Squalo taunted Yamamoto. Yamamoto took another stance, one from his own development. He stood as though he were about to hit a baseball with a bat, and even though his katana had reverted back to a shinai (bamboo sword), he struck. Within an instant, the shinai transformed back into the katana, and Yamamoto struck from behind. Squalo's prosthetic arm rotated to compensate for the area he would have been unable to reach. What he actually hit was a shadow created by a pillar of water that Yamamoto had created. From behind another pillar, Yamamoto emerged and struck Squalo down, revealing the 9th form: Duplicate Rain. He stylishly caught the falling Ring of Rain and stood victorious.

x-x

"Alright! Yamamoto won!" Tsuna cried with joy.

Rukia felt her shoulders loosen a bit as the battle came to an end. It took Rukia by surprise to see Yamamoto trying to help Squalo, even though he was injured himself.

"What is that brat doing?" Grimmjow asked.

"Whatever he's trying to do we should help," Rukia replied.

Grimmjow nodded and ran to the door, but the Cervello interfered.

"I'm afraid that we cannot let you inside. The water level has risen and the ferocious beast has been released," the Cervello informed. Grimmjow let out a small growl and looked up to the screen. He saw Squalo kick Yamamoto onto another platform. The shark attacked Squalo and swallowed him. Rukia looked away from the screen. The others looked shocked.

'_They're just middle school kids,'_ Grimmjow thought grimly. _'They are still too young for this.'_

"Now for tomorrow, the battle will be…"

"The battle of moon." The Cervello disappeared soon after, leaving Tsuna and the gang by themselves.

x-x

A few minutes after Yamamoto managed to get out of the building, with disappointment in his eyes. Rukia looked at Yamamoto, she felt her legs weaken, and she fell to her knees. She looked up, and Yamamoto was in front of her.

"Are you okay?" Yamamoto asked.

"It's just my legs gave in from relief. I was worried when you got hurt. I guess seeing you in mostly one piece makes me feel better… I think?" Rukia said. Yamamoto just laughed, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it. So, are you ready for your match tomorrow?"

"Rukia-san, you know that you don't have to do this if you don't want to," Tsuna said gently.

"I know, but I want to do this. Don't worry I'll be fine." Rukia gave them a smile, but in her mind she was worried. She feared to find out the truth about the masked man.

"_Don't worry Rukia everything will turn out for the better!" _Orihime cheered. But, Rukia couldn't help it. For the first time she felt scared, but that wasn't going to stop her.

x-x

The next day, Rukia lay in her bed, looking at the ceiling. Orihime sat next to her, worried.

"_Rukia, it's almost time to go."_

"Orihime, I have made my decision."

"_What is it?"_

"I want to fight on my own without you helping me."

"_But Rukia I-"_ Orihime was interrupted by Rukia shaking her head.

"I am sorry Orihime, but if my opponent is him then I want to face this on my own. I'm sorry." she looked at the hairpin that was always around her neck. Orihime knew what Rukia was about to do.

"_No, wait, Rukia…"_ Rukia took off the hairpin. Orihime's voice got softer and softer until she couldn't hear it anymore.

There was nothing else to do, so she got up and left her room. She went through the kitchen and to the door. She stopped by the kitchen table and placed the hairpin gently on it, whispering, "I'm sorry, Orihime…"

Without another word, she left the apartment to go to Nanimori, where the truth would be revealed, whether she wanted it to or not.

* * *

End of chapter 29 - edited by: hokkyokusei

Review people, I need to know how am I doing. Just click the button below and put in your thoughts of this chapter, its just that simple.


	29. Two Sides of the Moon

I don't own Bleach or KHR.

2nd of the DOUBLE update

A/N: I want to introduce my new beta Inuno

* * *

29. Two Sides of the Moon

Rukia arrived first at the school; Grimmjow sensed some hollows and left her to go kill them. Rukia looked at the school, and then looked at her clothes. She was wearing a long-sleeved, black shirt with short khaki shorts. Her white scarf hid her ring. Orihime looked at Rukia's solemn expression, she wanted to say something to comfort Rukia, but nothing came to mind. And even if something did, she wouldn't be able to communicate with her without the hairpin. Rukia turned around and saw Yamamoto and Tsuna arrive with Basil. Quickly Rukia plastered a fake smile, hoping that they would buy it.

"Rukia-san," Tsuna sprinted to Rukia, he had a worried expression on his face. Rukia put her hand on his shoulder, trying to reassure Tsuna.

"Don't worry, I'll be alright." Rukia turned to see Ryohei coming along with Gokudera and, as always, they were bickering with each other.

"Thank you for gathering," a voice interrupted them. They all turned to see the Cervello with the Varia. "Now we shall proceed to the next battle: The Battle of the Guardians of Moon."

"This way please," One of the Cervello led Tsuna and the others to the next arena; Rukia realized where she was.

"Wait, is this the baseball field?"

"Correct, this field requires a large area." The Cervello pointed to a large purple dome, covering the whole baseball field. "This is Selene's Barrier; here the two participants will fight in total darkness. This special force field lets us see what is happening inside, but no light will pass into it. Platforms will float within the arena, please remember that. Lastly there will be no time limit." Rukia looked at the barrier, Yamamoto pulled her back. All of them got into the group circle.

"Rukia FIGHT," all of them cheered, and when the huddle ended Rukia started to walk forward. She then turned back and hugged Yamamoto, "Don't worry, I'll come back." Without him noticing, Rukia hung the katana charm on his neck. "I love you Takeshi, goodbye" Yamamoto's eyes widened a little when he heard that, Rukia ran off into the arena, blushing. Yamamoto looked down seeing the silver sword charm dangling that Rukia left behind. _'What is this feeling I have in my heart?'_ he wondered.

"If the others besides the contestants would please to accompany us, we have provided a special spectator area." The Cervello lead Tsuna and the others a good distance away from the arena. As soon as they got to their location, a barrier surrounded them. "This barrier will prevent any of you from interfering in this battle." Tsuna and the others watched Rukia step into the arena. The Cervello entered, and each checked Rukia and Kaien's rings.

"We confirm that this is the true half Vongola ring," The both said in unison. "Candidates for the position of Vongola Guardian of the Moon: Kuchiki Rukia vs. Shiba Kaien, BATTLE START!" Both Cervello members left the arena, letting the barrier close behind them. Rukia looked hard at Kaien as he took off his mask. Rukia's eyes widened in surprise as he revealed his face. His eyes were looking at her.

'_Master Kaien? Why is he here? He's supposed to be dead…isn't he?' _she thought. Kaien approached her giving her a warm smile.

"Hey there, Rukia," He waved at her.

"M-master Kaien! Why are you here?"

"Well isn't that obvious? I am here for you." Kaien's warm eyes turned into a cold stare, he shunpo-ed in front of Rukia, pulled out his sword, and thrust it hard and fast in her direction. Rukia jumped back, barely dodging the attack, and landed on her knees. Looking at the blood on the floor, her shaking hand touched her cheek feeling the warm blood. "Don't tell me that you've forgotten? Well let me remind you." Kaien pointed at himself, "I am Shiba Kaien, Ex-Vice-Captain of the Rain Squad of the Kuchiki Family." He then pointed at Rukia, "You are Kuchiki Rukia, the woman who killed me."

x-x

Outside the barrier Tsuna and the others watched patiently as Rukia and Kaien started talking, thankfully there were hidden microphones within the barrier. They were all shocked at the statement that Kaien made.

"Rukia…no…she couldn't have? Could she?" Tsuna asked himself, the others were wondering the same thing.

"No, she really did kill him," a voice said. Everybody turned around and saw Grimmjow walking towards them.

"We will have to ask you to enter the barrier." The Cervello ordered, Grimmjow shrugged and passed through in response.

"You're joking right? Rukia-san would never…"

"She did it." Grimmjow interrupted and then continued. "She killed that man, yet I myself am wondering how he could still be alive if that were true." Grimmjow looked at Reborn, "But I suppose if you really want to know, you might think to ask your tutor."

"Reborn!?" Tsuna turned to Reborn; his eyes were hidden by his fedora. "Reborn answer me, did she do it."

"Yes, she did it." He said grimly, everyone stared at him; they looked back at the barrier. "It was a well kept secret. A few years ago Rukia, Kaien and their captain were chasing a potentially dangerous criminal possessed by a hollow. They found the criminal already dead, but the hollow was still alive. As the hollow approached Rukia, it took control of Kaien instead of her. She ran away and after a chase she killed him."

"But why…"

"She did it to survive. He was already dead the moment that hollow took control. She had no choice."

"How do you know this?" Tsuna said disbelievingly

"Baka-Tsuna, never doubt my power to retrieve information." Reborn looked up staring at Rukia and Kaien. "This is why she was afraid of all you in the beginning, even if she didn't show it on the outside; on the inside she was terrified of hurting any of you."

"T-then why did…"

"…She join the Family? Because I asked her to, she wanted to start anew and this was the way to do it."

"The shrimp knew better than anyone else that her past would catch up to her, but I doubt even SHE never expected that it would turn out like this." Grimmjow added grimly with a seldom expression on his face, everybody returned to watch the battle.

x-x

Kaien slowly aproached Rukia. She was on her knees, still in shock from the last attack. He raised his sword high, aiming it at Rukia. "Are you ready to give your life to the man you killed?"

"Yes, I am ready." Rukia sat properly and lowered her head; she clenched her fist. "But not yet. I made a promise that I would to help Sawada Tsunayoshi become Vongola the Tenth."

x-x

Outside the barrier, Grimmjow noticed Xanxus' aura rising as Rukia made her statement. "Tch, it seems that our little shrimp has hit a nerve on Xanxus."

"Shishishi, not possible." Bel said

"That's right! Xanxus will be the next Vongola boss." The hooded baby added

x-x

Kaien put his hand on her hair and started ruffling it. "Just joking, geez can't you take a dark joke?" Rukia, surprised at the remark, she kneeled in silence, "I am glad that you were my opponent in these battles; I got a job that no one but you can do."

"A…job?" there was a long silence until Kaien spoke up.

"I want you to bring me the heads of your friends." Rukia looked up surprised, shocked. "Don't worry, you know their weaknesses right? Just use your head and finish them off."

x-x

"W-what did he say!?" Tsuna managed to sputter out. The rest were too shocked at the request to even remark. Everyone could hear Xanxus start to laugh.

"Looks like that trash is useful after all."

x-x

Rukia closed her eyes and slowly started to stand up. She took Kaien's' hand in a tight grip. Kaien looked at her with a confused look on his face. "What's wrong Rukia?"

"This time you are not going to say you're kidding, right?"

"Rukia?"

"Of course not, I mean 'I'll let you go in exchange for your friends?' I don't know who the hell you are, But never insult my master again." She slapped the hand away from her and jumped back. "My master would never make that kind of joke to his students," she looked down to the floor, she clenched her fists while hiding the tears forming in her eyes and. "Even after I stabbed him, with the blood filling his lungs, he told me…"

_Rukia fell to her knees, shocked; Kaien's weight was too much. She could feel the blood running all over her hands. Kaien looked up and gave Rukia a compassionate look._

"_It's been hard for you, I…am sorry. T-thank you, I can…leave…my heart here."_

"That…is a sin that will never disappear! No matter how many years come to pass!"

Rukia looked up and faced Kaien, her hand was holding the hilt of the sword, Kaien held out his hands out in defense. "What are you talking about? I am Kai-"

"Never! Say his name again," Rukia interrupted. Angrily, she took pulled her blade out. "_Dance_, Sode no Shirayuki!" The katana glowed and turned into its released form. She took her stance, and the wind blew fiercely around Rukia and her surroundings leaving a small layer of ice on the floor.

x-x

Outside the barrier, Grimmjow sensed Rukia's aura rapidly elevate, "that's not good."

"What's wrong Grimmjow-sensei?"

"Rukia's aura is rising too fast."

"So what does that mean?" Tsuna asked.

"It means that Rukia is using too much energy," Reborn answered, "It will be especially difficult if she plans to use her shield."

"But she won't use it." Grimmjow rebuked, everyone looked at him. Grimmjow said nothing and took out the hairpin that was always on Rukia's neck. "She is planning to fight without the help of anyone; she wants to close this chapter of her life on her own." Everybody stared at the pin and then looked back to the arena.

x-x

Rukia jumped forward and clashed swords with the man in front of him. Kaien blocked and swung his sword, making Rukia jump back. She charged again with more force, making Kaien jump back from the force of her aura. Rukia positioned herself "_Some no Mai_," Rukia disappeared from Kaien's sight before reappearing behind him. She swung her sword making a bell sound, "_Tsuki shiro_" Rukia and Kaien jumped out of the ice circle as the ice pillar rises to the sky. Kaien ran deeper into the barrier with Rukia chasing behind him.

'_It's not him, it can't be him.' _ Rukia thought, she had that thought playing in her mind over and over. She reached Kaien and the end of the barrier; then, gasping for breath, she took her stance. "Now I've got you."

"Is that a fact?" Kaien chuckled.

"What do you mean?"

"Tell me…who taught you how to fight?" He let his sword rest on his shoulders, "you have improved, but you're still lacking something. I'm disappointed in you"

"Really? Well we will see about that." She took the stance for her second dance as Kaien disappeared from her sight. He was beside her, he swung his sword to her direction, but Rukia dodged the attack. Angrily she charged into him and started to swing her sword, Kaien blocked each and every single swing.

"You've got guts, Rukia. Trying to kill a man twice."

"Shut up! You are not my Master, You're not him!" Rukia and Kaien clashed once, trying to overpower each other.

"You don't seem to understand the situation you're in..." Kaien blocked Rukia's swings "I'm sure you'll understand after you've stabbed me a second time." Kaien smirked. Angered by the statement, Rukia raised her aura more; making the floor glow and crack the ice. "_Tsuki no Mai: Yuki no Ikari_!" her sword radiated a light aura, then she swung as hard as she could; sending Kaien flying to the other side of the barrier. _"Tei no Mai_!_" _She then stabbed the ground letting the snow flow up. She then let the tip of the blade barely touch the floor _"Shiroryuu_!_"_ She swung again making her body follow, snow and ice swooshed in the direction of Kaien, the avalanche slowly turned into a dragon made of snow. Kaien ricocheted from the wall, dodging the attack, the snow dragon crashed into the barrier leaving pillars and icicles of ice.

x-x

Everyone outside was surprised to see those two attacks, Grimmjow smirked in satisfaction. "Looks like the shrimp learned a few things while I was away."

"W-what just happened?" Tsuna managed to ask. The others looked at Grimmjow for an explanation.

"Sode no Shirayuki is a mysterious blade. Although it has been wielded by every generation before her, none could unlock its true potential. There are three attacks called Side Dances, there's _Yuki no Ikari:_ Snow of Wrath, _Hitate:_ Ice Wall, and _Yukifuri__:_ Snowfall. What you now saw was the first Dance: Snow of Wrath. There was only one other person besides Rukia that was able to perform those Dances, and that person was Shirayuki: the Ice Priestess: the first Vongola Moon Guardian."

"It's true, '_Shining over the darkness and judging those that bring it into the Family, being the radiant moonlight that embraces the dark sky_'. That is the duty of the Moon. Her sword reflects that duty." Reborn added.

"How?"

"That sword can sense and judge the hearts of souls."

"What?" everyone looked at Reborn confused.

"When the owner of that sword dies part of their soul remains within the blade, slowly making it into a sword that can judge…if wielded properly.

x-x

Rukia held her stance as she looked at her opponent, Kaien started to laugh.

"What is so funny?" Rukia demanded

"It's just that…I want to show you something." He dug for something in his pocket and pulled out something Rukia recognized right away: It was blue snowflake hairpin; Orihime's hairpin.

"H-how did you...?"

"Our boss was kind enough to let me see her corpse before throwing it away. I took this as a memento of that day. It's really a helpful power booster." Kaien hung the hairpin around his neck, as if to taunt her. Rukia tightened her grip on Sode no Shirayuki, she stared at the pin on his neck. The ice started to release mist into the arena, making it even harder to see. Rukia disappeared into it and reappeared beside Kaien and swung her sword down. Kaien blocked the attack and shunpo-ed away from Rukia. Rukia scaned her surroundings, cautiously looking for him. She sensed him at the very last second and blocked the attack coming down on her with a very hard thrust. They jumped one platform up and clashed again. Kaien blocked Rukia's attack, slowly overpowering her. He smirked as he stared at Rukia's struggling body. Rukia pushed forward and shunpo-ed backwards.

'_It's not him!'_ she thought again, Rukia and Kaien charged forward at the same time. They leapt forward, swords clashing. Kaien jumped high, disappearing into the darkness. She sensed his aura coming behind her; she spun around and blocked the thrust, knocking her down. She rolled to the side as he started to stab the floor; she then swung her sword and blocked his thrust. He shunpo-ed again to be out of her sight, Rukia couldn't take much more of this, so she closed her eyes and took her stance. "_Some no Mai_!" Rukia disappeared within the darkness and the mist. Kaien was in the air coming down at her ready to attack. "_Tsuki Shiro_!" Rukia sliced the air, a bell sound echoed within the barrier. A circle of ice appeared on the floor, Rukia jumped out of the circle while the ice was quickly rising stopping at the very top. Kaien jumped to the bottom level of the barrier, he looked up at Rukia who was glaring at him.

"Don't tell me that's all you've got!" He saw Rukia taking on an attacking stance. "First Dance: _Tsuki Shiro_, Second Dance: _Hakuren_, I know those dances very well. Tell me, who taught you those moves?" There was a small pause then he pointed at himself. "It was me, remember? You perfected those moves in front of me! Do you really think they are going to work against me?!" Kaien took the pleasure of seeing Rukia's anger swell up. "I shouldn't have asked for your help. One way or another, your friends are going to die. After we win these battles, Xanxus-sama will kill your Family!" Rukia rotated her sword with the tip of the blade pointing down; the white ribbon floating gently around her.

"_Tsugi no Mai_!" she stabbed the ground four different spots in front of her, then raised her sword to shoulder level. Snow started to flow upwards, "_Hakuren_!" the flowing snow disappeared and snow swooshed in front of her almost like an avalanche. Kaien jumped up, completely dodging the attack. He quickly sensed Rukia's aura and blocked her.

"Using _Hakuren_ as a diversion and attacking me in a different angle; I'll admit it's a good plan, but not good enough." He pushed forward sending Rukia flying to the end of the barrier. He saw Rukia slowly standing up with a small smile on her face. "What is so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just that…" she showed him the hairpin that was around his neck.

x-x

"When did she?" Gokudera asked

"She took the hairpin the second that their swords clashed, I am really impressed." Grimmjow admitted.

"But why didn't she get the Vongola ring?"

"Because she wasn't fast enough to get both the hairpin and the ring."

x-x

"That's fine, I was getting bored," Kaien stretched his arm to the side and he started to spin the sword in his hand. "_Surge though the seas and rage through the skies_," his sword was completely engulfed in blue light. "Nejibana!" The light slowly died down revealing a blue trident with blue fur on the pole, the end of the poll spiraled into a drill-like point. Rukia looked shocked at the release. The trident started to form waves; Kaien moved the trident around making the water follow it.

"Brings back memories doesn't it?" his expression was stoic, his eyes turned cold, then he took position. "Here I come, get into your stance." The rising water was crushing the ice on the floor; he spun the trident quickly, clashing with Rukia's sword. He pulled back and slammed the trident down at Rukia, she blocked the attack, but slowly she was losing her balance. The blade from the trident started to slide off. Rukia jumped as high as she could before the trident slammed to the concrete making a giant rising wave.

Rukia landed a few feet away from him. '_His upper body stance, his spear techniques reminiscent of a dance, using one wrist as the center of its rotation, then crushing the opponent between his spear thrust and rising waves. All of these are his technique, no matter how my heart denies it my eyes and brain scream that it's Master Kaien.'_ Kaien started to focus on one point. And swinging his spear left and right, Rukia blocked every attack while thinking, _'No! I have to believe in the master that lives in my heart. The person who taught me how to fight, the person who gave me a place to belong!'_ Rukia's train of thought was interrupted as Kaien knocked off her sword. Rukia could only watch as the white blade flew a few feet behind her. Rukia took a few steps back only to be stopped by Kaien with his spear pointing at her.

"It's over Rukia." Rising waves of water started to surround them, Rukia thought of the only she could do.

"Hadou No. 33: _Soukatsui_!" a blue flame quickly appeared, she fired the attack. Kaien moved to the side completely dodging the attack. The spell left a crack on the barrier

"A spell without its incantation! I must say I'm impressed, but that…" he trailed off when he felt the moonlight coming in through a hole of the barrier made by the crack. He jumped to a platform higher up in the darkness. Rukia looked at him confused.

'_He didn't attack…why? I was wide open. He could have killed me if he wanted to.'_ She looked at the hole on the barrier. _'Why did he dodge? Is he afraid of the light? And why did he wait until now to take off his mask?'_ she looked at Kaien, an idea started to form in her mind. _'Well, It won't hurt to try.'_ She held up her hands together, and yellow strings of energy started to circle them. "Bakudou No. 4: _Hainawa_!" A yellow rope of energy snaked though the air, entrapping Kaien, making him unable to move.

"What are you trying to do Rukia? This kind of pathetic move won't buy you much time." Looked at Rukia, she had her eyes closed and her aura started to rise slowly.

"_You who is crowned with the name of man, wearing a mask of blood and flesh, flying on 10,000 fluttering wings. With thunder's carriage and an empty spinning wheel, break the light into six pieces_."

"Two incantations!?" Kaien said while struggling to free himself from the rope to no avail.

Rukia continued chanting, "_Carve a twin lotus on the wall of pale blue flames and await the blazing fires to reach the distant heavens_." Rukia opened her eyes, "Bakudou no: 61 _Rikujokoro_!" The energy rope that held Kaien in place broke off into pieces, the pieces gathered quickly into six thin but wide beams of light, the beams slammed into Kaien's midsection.

"Dammit!" Kaien cursed, he couldn't move any part of his body due to the kiddou spell. He then saw Rukia gather large amounts of aura in her hands; she compressed the energy into a small orb of energy. She then pointed that energy at Kaien.

"Hadou No. 69: _Soren Soukatsui_!" The orb in her palms expanded and released blue fire, aiming it straight at Kaien. The blast came in contact with him and the end of the barrier, causing it to crack further. The cracks grew in size until it shattered and a great hole in the barrier was formed. Both of them were completely bathed in the light of the full moon. Rukia saw Kaien's face starting to melt away to reveal a man with a skull for a head. He had empty eye sockets and she could feel the darkness coming from him.

x-x

Watching from the distance Tsuna and the others were shocked to see the man's face melt away like wax on a candle. Grimmjow immediately sensed something that he didn't sense before.

"Wh-what is that?" Tsuna managed to ask

"That's a hollow, and a strong one at that. " Grimmjow replied, "But there is one thing that bothers me."

"What's that Grimmjow-sensei?"

"How and why that hollow disguised himself as someone in the Kuchiki Family?"

x-x

"Tch, it came off?" the hollow raised his hand to his face, and then it looked down, "Well, I guess what's done is done and I suppose that a proper introduction is in order. My name is Aaroniero Arruruerie: the failed Espada"

"The failed…Espada?" Tsuna asked.

"There are eight powerful hollows living in Hueco Mundo; the hollow's world." Reborn explained, "Those eight were created when hollows fused themselves with the dark hearts of humans. They hold great power but they are forbidden to come to the human world."

"That is one of the Kuchiki Family's great duties: they must keep the gate to Hueco Mundo sealed at all cost." Grimmjow added.

"So if there are eight why is there a failed Espada?" Gokudera asked

"Records in the Family's grand library tell that out of all the Espada formed in Hueco Mundo, only one failed to complete the process to become a full flesh Espada. It is said that one could recognize him by the nine marked on his skull." Grimmjow looked at Rukia and her opponent. "I guess those books weren't lying after all."

"But is she still going to be alright to the extreme?" Ryohei asked concerned about Rukia's safety.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know. I fought many types of hollow in the past…but this is a type of hollow that has never been in any records within the Family, so I can't say for sure."

"She'll be alright," Yamamoto reassured, he turned to Tsuna, "Isn't that right, Tsuna?"

Tsuna nodded in agreement, but in his mind he thought, _'I'm not so sure either, but I have to believe in her.'_

x-x

"But…but what are you exactly?" Rukia questioned Aaroniero; it let out a small sigh and held on to the beams of light.

"Don't make me repeat myself, I am Aaroniero Arruruerie." He paused for a moment and looked at the beams of light that were slammed into his body. "Rikujokoro, huh? I've heard that this is supposed to be Kuchiki Byakuya's specialty."

'_He even knows about that?' _Rukia thought as she slowly started to move towards her sword.

"But a double spell of Rikujokoro and Soren Soukatsui? I don't have any memory of you being able to use those techniques." Aaroniero broke the beams of light entrapping him, "But you are a fool. If you'd have hit me with it directly you could have at least injured me."

"Y-you mean that she missed him?!" Tsuna said disbelievingly.

"When she released Soren Soukatsui, she focused on Aaroniero's surroundings so she could get the barrier to shatter." Reborn explained.

"So, why didn't she fire the attack directly at him?" Gokudera asked.

"I wasn't aiming at you…" Rukia explained, Aaroniero only looked at her but she continued. "…because I realized that the moonlight would rob you from your shapeshifting powers, and force you to take on your real form."

"So?"

Rukia picked up Sode no Shirayuki from the ground, "It was very important for me." Rukia raised her sword up, the tip pointing the air and her other hand touching the base of the blade. "I had to prove to myself that you weren't my master, now that I know the truth, I can fight you without holding anything back."

"I must have misheard you; it sounded like you could win if you didn't hold back?"

"That's right;" Sode no Shirayuki started to radiate a white light. Rukia let it go and the sword started to fly up towards the sky. An aurora began to race through the sky. Transparent wings appeared on Rukia's back as she put her hands together as if in prayer and gently floated in the air. "I'll prove it to you…_Bo no Mai_!"

Aaroniero opened his mouth; a large red orb appeared in front of his mouth.

"What is that thing!?" Tsuna asked

"That is called a Cero; one of a hollow's strongest attacks." Reborn explained

"What's worst is that the brat is wide open, and if hits her then she won't just die, she'll be decimated." Grimmjow added.

Aaroniero fired the Cero aiming it towards Rukia. Rukia closed her eyes and floated in place. A large barrier of ice appeared in front of her and protected her against the attack.

"That shield has improved since the last time I saw it." Grimmjow smirked. All of them watched as Rukia spread her arms and wings, causing all the feathers to fly into the sky. Rukia as she landed on her feet, opened her eyes. "_Tembatsu_!" The sky stood still, only the colorful aurora moved forward. Suddenly an orb came down toward Aaroniero. Looking towards the sky, he dodged the attack. But then more and more orbs came down, surrounding Aaroniero and trapping him in place. The orbs and Aaroniero clashed; a strong, blinding light surrounded the arena. Tsuna and the others shielded themselves of the the radiant flash. Then, when the light died down, they saw the entire arena covered in ice. Aaroniero trapped in what looked like a giant glacier. Rukia extended her hand and Sode no Shirayuki appeared in her hand. "It's over, I win."

But as she turned around, Rukia sensed Aaroniero's aura rise quickly. She managed to catch the sight of him breaking the ice surrounding him. "Don't take me too lightly," he then conjured a black orb and threw it into the sky. Once it was high enough, it then exploded in the air, creating a cloud of darkness that covered the moon. "It may be true that I can't use my full powers in the light," Aaroniero's face very slowly turned back into Kaien's, "…but in full darkness, I can use as much as I want." He summoned Kaien's trident and let it rest on his shoulders. "Shapeshifting powers, you said?"

Rukia responded, "That is your power...isn't it?"

"Not exactly. You should know what my true power is."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Even if I am a failure I'm still an Espada, and do you want to know why?" there was a small pause before he continued, "It's because out of all hollows, I am the only one that can evolve without limit."

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked, but afraid to find out the answer.

"The power to fuse with other auras, that power belonged to Metastacia, the hollow that took over Shiba Kaien's body when they fought." Aaroniero continued, "When Metastacia died, and his spirit returned to Hueco Mundo, I ate him and took that power for myself."

"You ate him!?"

"That's right!" he set the trident on the floor and took his left glove off and a worm-like hand with tentacle fingers was exposed. Rukia and the others looked at it with a disgusted look on their faces. "My power is Glotoneria; I can gain a hollow's abilities and aura by eating it after it dies. When that hollow inside Shiba Kaien came back, I ate that body and gained this ability."

"T-then that means that..." Rukia tried to ask but the words couldn't come out, Aaroniero noticed this and continued.

"That is right, you weren't wrong in getting a nostalgic feeling with this body. Because this body really did belong to Shiba Kaien, the muscles retain his experiences and the mind retained all his memories."

"Is that even possible?" Tsuna asked; Grimmjow only gave him a quick glance before staring firmly back into the arena.

"Brat, when you have fought hollows for as long as I have, nothing seems impossible."

Aaroniero continued, "I just studied the data and acted based on what I knew."

He then looked at Tsuna and the others, "She's finished, and now I will show you what an Espada's true powers are!" He picked up his trident and held it in front of him "_Swallow Her Whole_, Glotoneria!" black aura surrounded Aaroniero making it hard to see what was happening. When the black aura blew away Aaroniero was on top of a big purple blob with four octopus tentacles and five eyes. He was almost as big as the school, taking most of the area used for the barrier. He looked down on Rukia seeing the expression in her eyes. "That is a nice expression, you're terrified aren't you? This form is the result of combining the strength of every hollow I have ever eaten." He pulled out Nejibana out of his sleeve, "My Glotoneria can call on the power of every hollow at the same time! So far I have eaten a total of 33, 650 Hollows."

"33,650 Hollows!?" Tsuna repeated disbelievingly

"You're all alone against an army of 30,000 hollows."

"Oi, woman let me out of here, let me help her, she can't defeat him alone, she'll be killed!" Grimmjow bashed his fist against the barrier keeping him inside.

"We cannot allow any interference during the battle, so we cannot let you out until a victor is decided." The Cervello women responded in unison.

"Damn it! I got to do something; I don't want her to die." Grimmjow banged his fist against the barrier again.

"It's futile, Grimmjow." Reborn lowered his fedora hiding his eyes. Tsuna looked around and saw Yamamoto clutched something in hand. He looked back to the battle that was taking place. He noticed a change in Rukia's expression.

'_Master Kaien,'_ she tightened her grip on Sode no Shirayuki. _'I am truly sorry, but it looks like this is as far as my heart will let me go.'_ Rukia leaped forward and turned her sword around so that the tip would face the ground. _'Your body fell into the hands of the enemy because I killed you. I killed you in order to save myself. But even still...'_

"_It's been hard for you, I…am sorry. T-thank you, I can…leave…my heart here."_ Those words were still in Rukia's mind.

'_I told myself that my actions saved you, I kept telling myself that over and over those same words. But it seems...' _Aaroniero swung his trident forward, Rukia jumped back. He lunged his trident towards Rukia, she tried to block it with her sword but the trident broke though it, stabbing her in the stomach. Rukia gave out a short yelp of pain before being raised high by Aaroniero as he laughed maniacally. _'...I was wrong_. _Farewell, Master.'_ She closed her eyes ignoring the noises from everyone else.

"Farewell...everyone."

* * *

End of Chapter - beta-ed by Inuno

...Meanings....

_Tei no Mai _= fourth dance

_Shiroryuu _= white dragon

_Bo no Mai _= fifth dance

_Tembatsu _= heaven's wrath

_Tsuki no Mai _ = side dance


	30. Gift by a Miracle

I don't own KHR or Bleach

Meet my new beta grenouille-85

Someone shoot me, this has got to be the hardest chapter that I have written so far. Well, let's see how I did, shall we?

* * *

30. Gift By a Miracle

The faint aroma of roses drifted to Rukia's nostrils as she slowly opened her eyes. She slowly sat up, holding a hand to her head since it felt like miniature men were pounding against her skull from the inside.

"Why am I in Rosa Giardino?" Rukia asked herself when she finally realized where she was. She painstakingly stood up, grimacing as this brought more pain to her head. She looked up at the sky, where the always shining sun was replaced with dark clouds that threatened to rain.

"You're here because you've lost your will to fight," a voice spoke up.

Rukia whirled around, despite her massive headache, to see the speaker. "Master Kaien?"

Memories flooded through her mind, memories of everything that had taken place before she found herself here in Rosa Giardino.

"You're not him!" she growled. "Aaroniero, I'm going to kill you for insulting my master!"

"What are you talking about?" Kaien asked, taking a step back in bewilderment.

Rukia glared at him and disappeared from his sight.

Kaien dodged a blue flame attack rushing to him, yelling, "What the hell, Rukia?!"

Rukia paid no attention to his protests and fired more spells at him. Soon, Kaien couldn't dodge any more spells and instead countered it with the same spell. When the two spells collided, they caused a huge explosion. Dust and flower petals flew everywhere, obscuring her sight. Rukia looked around, trying to see her target through the dust and fluttering rose petals.

The next moment, she was slammed against the ground with her Master pinning her down by the neck. Rukia let fall the tears that had been threatening to come all this time.

"Why am I so weak?" Rukia whispered.

"You're not weak, Rukia," Kaien sighed. He let her go and sat down next to her and looked up at the dark sky. "This is no ordinary place, Rukia, and I'm not real."

Rukia looked up at him, surprised.

He ignored her and continued. "We are in the deepest part of your heart. Your heart created this place from the memories of the real Rosa Giardino."

Rukia, finally understanding, got on her knees and bowed to Kaien.

"I'm sorry Master Kaien! It's my fault you died… If… If I hadn't gotten in the way, then maybe you could have been saved! I hate myself for being s-"

"Will you shut up, you idiot!" Kaien interrupted. "What happened at that time was my fault and no one else's. Now, sit up straight! You look pathetic."

Rukia sat up straight, tears still in her eyes.

"Wipe those tears, will you? There's no reason to cry. Listen up, now, because I'll only say this once. What's the most important thing I've told you?" There was a prolonged silence. "You… you don't remember, do you…"

"Well… I uh… forgot…" Rukia said. She looked away in shame.

Kaien sighed and shook his head. "You're hopeless, that's what you are! Well, anyways, I'll tell you. In any battle that you enter, there is one thing you must do: never die alone." Kaien stood up. "When we die, our bodies turn to dust and our souls fly away as spirit butterflies. But, there is one thing we leave behind: our hearts. We leave them with our friends and loved ones, and that heart will live on, even if it's only a fragment of a memory. The day the person who has your heart dies will be the day you disappear forever. So, Rukia, never die alone. Promise?"

Rukia nodded, finally understanding.

"Alright. It's time for us to depart. Rukia, fight, and live on for me."

"I will try my best."

"That's a good girl. It was nice talking to you one last time."

A light surrounded them, momentaritly blinding Rukia.

x-x

Back at the barrier, everyone was panicking. Grimmjow was banging furiously on the barrier, cursing the Cervello and demanding them to let down the barrier. A few moments later, Ryohei joined in, trying to break down the barrier that made it impossible to help Rukia. Yamamoto looked petrified, and seemed as if he didn't want to believe what was happening in front of him. He held something tightly clenched in his hand. Gokudera grit his teeth and looked away, not wanting to see the end of this battle.

'_I can't watch any more! I have to stop this! I don't care about the ring, I just don't want to see my friends get hurt!' _Tsuna thought frantically. He opened his mouth, about to tell the Cervello to stop the match, when he saw Rukia twitch.

Everyone else had seen this slight movement as well and there was silence on the battlefield. Rukia's hands clamped around the trident stuck into her. Snow was falling gently from the sky.

"It's the third side dance: Yukifuri," Grimmjow said, calming down.

Aaroniero, still disguised as Kaien, stared at the body that was on the end of his trident. Rukia had a tight grip on its pole. He moved the trident closer, so that he could look into Rukia's face.

"You're still conscious? Ha! How admirable. No...I should say, how stupid!"

He looked up at the sky. Delicate flakes of snow fluttered down softly to the earth. Some of the snow had gathered where Rukia's hand was and had frozen solid to that spot.

"So, you still have some energy in you? It's too late for you. Just give up and die!"

Rukia mumbled something that didn't reach Aarionero's ears.

"What did you just say?"

"I… finally… r-remembered…"

"I'm not sure what you remembered, but it's useless to fight on." he taunted.

Rukia didn't respond. She raised her broken katana with shaking arms and pointed it at his forehead.

"You intend to fight me with a broken katana? Give it up already!"

"S-san…" she coughed. Aaroniero raised an eyebrow. "S-san no mai… Shirafune."

The snow that had accumulated on the ground rose up to the place where the rest of her katana was missing. In the blink of an eye, it solidified and reconstructed her katana and the point pierced through Aaroniero's skull.

"What the…" Aaroniero's disguise broke away, exposing his skull-like appearance behind Kaien's face.

Rukia glared at him with anger in her eyes.

"You may have my master's body, but… but I was the one who inherited his heart." She pushed down heavily on her katana, cleaving Aaroniero's skull in two. "Goodbye, failed Espada."

The trident that held Rukia in the air broke in half, letting her fall to the ground.

Black ashes whirled around the arena, generated from Aaroniero's body, and rose to the sky. As the rose higher and higher, the darkness that covered the moon was pulled away with the ashes. The only things left in the arena were three butterflies; one blue, one black, and one white. They flapped their wings and fluttered silently away into the sky, their silhouettes dancing in the light of the moon.

Rukia lay on the cold ground. She could barely breathe. She looked to her side, where the other half of the Vongola ring lay beside her. She mustered up the rest of her strength and reached over. She took the cold band with her fingers, grasped her own half-ring, and fit them together. She raised her arm, with the ring at the tips of her fingers, letting the Cervello see the completed ring twinkling in the moonlight.

"Kuchiki Rukia is the victor of the battle for the ring of the moon…"

"…this ends tonight's match. Tomorrow evening's match will be between the guardians of mist."

After declaring Rukia the winner, the Cervello disappeared.

"Shishishi~! What a sad ending, huh, Marmon?" Bel giggled.

"Hmph. That girl is going to die anyways." the floating baby said. Xanxus looked at Rukia and smirked.

"Looks like that trash was useful after all," he laughed before disappearing.

Rukia ignored the fuzzy voices. Her vision was getting blurry and she found it hard to keep her eyes open. She took out the hairpin she had taken from Aaroniero earlier.

"I did it, Orihime…" she whispered, "I faced my past…"

She rolled over onto her stomach and tried to get up. Her arms quaked violently and she gave up trying to stand. She let her eyes close.

'_I_ _guess it's better if I die… right?'_ She didn't notice the voices that were calling her name. Everything disappeared and Rukia relaxed, not caring about what would happen next.

x-x

The second the barrier shattered, everyone broke into a run. They could see Rukia lying on the ground ahead of them with her eyes shut.

"Rukia-san!" Tsuna cried out.

They finally reached her. Yamamoto got on his knees and placed Rukia on his lap. They all gathered around the two, and the same thought went through all their minds.

'_Why didn't we stop her?'_

x-x

Rukia opened her eyes to see nothing but pitch black. Gradually, her eyes adjusted to the darkness. The clothes she had worn for the match were gone, and instead she had on a white kimono. There was a red collar around her neck as well. A sad smile formed on Rukia's lips.

"It's better this way," she murmered to herself. "I will be free of some of the guilt in my heart."

A glowing red path appeared before her, leading to some distant place. She remembered something from the books she read at Kuchiki manor. In theory, when a person holding a Kuchiki heirloom was close to death, he or she would walk a path so that they could be judged by the heirloom they held.

She started walking down the red road, advancing step by step to a place unknown. Walking...even though she knew once she reached the end, there would be no turning back.

x-x

Grimmjow crouched down and checked Rukia's pulse. Beneath his fingers, a very faint surge pumped through her veins.

"Her heart's still beating. If we can get her to a hospital quick, there might be a chance."

Grimmjow looked down at Rukia's face. Strangely, she was smiling.

'_What the hell? Why is she happy? Unless…' _he could feel her pulse slowing, getting fainter. _'Don't you dare do this to us, Rukia! If you do it, I swear I'll drag you from that place myself and kill you myself."_

"Grimmjow-sensei," Yamamoto murmured.

Grimmjow ignored him and placed a hand on Rukia's wound. A white light radiated from his hand, enveloping Rukia's wound.

"I'm not the greatest healer, but I'll try to keep her alive. But… if she lost her will to live, then… no matter what we do, she will die."

"Rukia!" a female voice cried. No one knew where it came from.

Yamamoto looked down at Rukia, letting his tears fall freely. _'Don't die, Rukia, please.' _

One of his tears splashed down onto the hairpin that rested in Rukia's hand. It started glowing a dim orange color. Grimmjow's eyes widened and he rummaged through his pocket, where he was keeping the other hairpin. It too was glowing orange.

Both of the hairpins shattered into six pieces. The pieces flew into the sky as six orbs, each a different color when they returned.

"What's happening, Grimmjow-sensei?"

Grimmjow ignored Tsuna's question as the orbs whirled around them. The light died down and the pieces of the pins had turned into human spirit forms.

One of them was a female whose hair was up in a ponytail. She was wearing a Chinese dress and had green wings. On her left was another female spirit. She had a on white kimono and hut-like red wings. The last of the females had pink hair with three buns. She wore a blue bathing suit and had long pink sleeves that took the form of wings. Across from them were three male spirits. One of them was skinny, with an eyepatch and a purple jumpsuit. The spirit next to him was his opposite. He was fat, with a piece of armor that covered his mouth. The last one had a scar on his right cheek and was wearing a black jumpsuit with a scarf that covered his mouth. All of the males had wings on their backs, or at least it seemed like that to Tsuna.

"Hello," the one with the green wings greeted. "My name is Shun'o and I am part of the Shun Shun Rikka." She looked at Rukia, "Oh dear! This is bad! Our master is in danger!" She was kicked away by the male spirit with black wings.

"Don't just stand there, woman! Heal her so she can be better again."

"Um…" Tsuna managed to say. The others were still gaping at the spirits' sudden appearance. "W-who are you?"

"I'm Tsubaki, and where I came from or why I was summoned here now doesn't matter." He crossed his arms, "What matters is that we heal this stupid woman before she dies."

"But without her, we can't do that, Tsubaki." the skinny male spirit interjected. "We need to find someone with an aura of tranquility and someone with an aura of healing."

"Where are we going to find someone like that?!"the female spirit with the pink wings asked. Tsubaki rolled his eyes before kicking her.

"We look for them! What else, you idiot?" Tsubaki flew around Tsuna and the gang. He kicked Ryohei in the head, forcing him forward. "_He's _got an aura of healing. Now we need to find the one with the tranquility aura."

The fat one with white wings looked to Yamamoto.

"Would you please put Rukia down?" the male spirit asked. Yamamoto nodded and gently placed Rukia on the ground. "Now, will you help us heal her?" Yamamoto quickly nodded. "Tsubaki, he has an aura of tranquility."

"Finally! Now we're getting somewhere." He flew in front of Ryohei and Yamamoto, "Listen up you pipsqueaks, we need you two to concentrate your auras at Shun'o and Ayame." The two teens gave Tsubaki a confused look. "At those two." He pointed at Ayame and Shun'o.

"For someone who is so small, you sure talk big. Just buzz off, fairy-boy." Gokudera growled.

Tsubaki glared at him before attacking.

"Get off me!" Gokudera growled. The rest of the spirits shook their heads and tried to restrain Tsubaki.

"Don't worry," Shun'o reassured. "Just close your eyes and we'll take care of the rest!"

Ryohei and Yamamoto nodded and closed their eyes. Shun'o sat on Ryohei's head and Ayame sat on Yamamoto's. Suddenly Ryohei's body started to glow yellow while Yamamoto's body started to glow blue. A minute later, Ayame and Shun'o got off and flew towards Rukia.

"We need someone with an aura of harmony." they said.

"Harmony?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes. Someone who has the aura of harmony can recite the spell. To simply put it, someone who has an aura that resembles harmony is usually someone who treats everyone the same, no matter what." Shun'o informed.

Everyone looked at Tsuna.

"EH? HII?! Me?!" Tsuna gasped.

"Damn brat! Stop hesitating or she'll die!" Grimmjow growled.

Tsuna had never seen Grimmjow this angry.

'_I have to try,'_ he thought. He nodded and got close to Rukia.

"So what do I need to say?"

"Call out our names. I'm Shun'o." the female spirit with green wings introduced herself.

"And I am Ayame. Now recite the spell: Soten Kisshun, I reject!" the female spirit with the red wings said.

Tsuna nodded. "Ayame, Shun'o, Soten Kisshun, I reject!" he repeated.

The two spirits flew in different directions. An orange shield similar to Santen Kesshun covered the area where Rukia was. Everyone was amazed at the speed Rukia's wounds were healing. Her biggest wound was rapidly closing.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Ryohei asked. He was more quiet than his usual self.

"She'll be fine," Shun'o reassured. "Just give her time to rest. She lost quite a bit of blood and her energy was nearly drained because of this battle." Shun'o let out a loud yawn. "We need to go. Being in this form tires us out without our mistress."

All six spirits flew into the sky, leaving behind the pair of hairpins that had summoned them. Grimmjow let out a sigh of relief and picked up Rukia bridal style.

"Let's take her to the clinic. You guys need to rest for tomorrow's match."

"Tomorrow's the mist, huh?"

"I wonder who he is?" pondered Ryohei.

"We'll find out tomorrow, ne Yamamoto." Tsuna looked at Yamamoto's sad expression. The carefree smile that he plastered onto his face every day was gone. "Yamamoto?"

"Don't blame yourself, kid." Grimmjow said. He looked at Rukia's sleeping face, "This was something that she was going to have to face alone sooner or later. She buried one part of her past and now she can start looking to the future without fear or nightmares."

"Grimmjow-sensei, what happened to her before?"

"That's for her to tell you. I expect she'll tell you guys the whole story soon enough. But for now, we've gotta finish this fight together." Everyone nodded, "Now let's get her to the clinic."

x-x

Rukia found herself at the end of the road, standing in front of two white doors.

"I guess this is the end of the road, then," she said bitterly. "It's better this way. They wouldn't want to be friends with a killer..."

"Wait!" a voice called out. Rukia turned around and saw a woman in the shadows walking towards her. A white butterfly fluttered in front of the woman. "Do you really wish to go through that door, child?"

"Yes. After what Aaroniero said, I don't think anybody will want to get close to me again. After all, who would want to be friends with a murderer? So, Shirayuki, I am ready to hear your judgment."

"If you really want to go through, then I won't stop you, but…" Shirayuki pointed into the darkness. Two large oaken doors appeared before them. "First, I want you to go through this door. Only then will you receive my judgment."

"What's inside?" Rukia asked.

"Inside are the feelings and thoughts of everyone close to you. They will count as a major factor in my judgment."

Rukia nodded in understanding. Hesitantly, she pushed open the doors. Light streamed out of the place behind them, blinding Rukia. As soon as the light faded away, she slowly opened her eyes.

She looked around her, seeing familiar walls, friendly hallways, classrooms, and windows.

"Is this Nanimori-chuu?" she asked. She looked down. "Why am I in my uniform?"

"Good morning, Rukia-chan!" voices greeted. Rukia turned around and saw Kyoko and Haru smiling at her.

"Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan, what are you two doing here?" Rukia asked.

"We're going to class," Kyoko answered. Kyoko and Haru each grabbed one of Rukia's hands and dragged Rukia along with them. "Come on, or we're going to be late!"

"H-haru-chan, what are you doing here? Don't you go to a different school?"

"Haru-san transferred to this school so I can be closer to my Tsuna-san!" Haru said, her eyes shining.

x-x

When they reached the classroom, Haru and Kyoko released Rukia's hands and entered the classroom first. Rukia stared at the entry. She felt scared for some reason. She was about to step into the room when a hand was placed on her shoulder, making her jump in surprise and turn around. Ryohei looked at her worriedly.

"Are you okay, to the extreme?"

"Well you surprised me, that's all," Rukia said, regaining her cool. Ryohei said nothing and pushed Rukia into the classroom.

"Good morning, Rukia-san," Tsuna greeted. Yamamoto waved at her before returning to his conversation with Gokudera, Kyoko and Haru.

"So…uh, where's Grimmjow-sensei?" Rukia asked awkwardly.

"He is at a meeting with the other teachers, so first period is a study period."

"Rukia-chan, why don't we go to the new bakery downtown? I heard there's a delicious strawberry shortcake there!" Haru said.

"Along with the double chocolate layer cake." Kyoko added.

"And the fruit tart. And the…"

"All right I'll go with you guys! Just stop talking about cakes, you're making me hungry." Rukia glanced at her watch. The hands were frozen in place as if time had stopped.

"What's wrong, Rukia?" Yamamoto asked. Rukia quickly turned around, jumping in surprise. Her legs started to weaken. She didn't know why, but she felt scared.

"Why are you guys being so nice to me!?" she shouted, gathering attention from everyone in the room. "I'm a murderer, I killed someone, and my hands are stained by blood. So why?" she dropped to her knees. "I don't deserve it."

"Rukia-san…" Tsuna spoke up after a long silence.

"We're your friends," Kyoko said kindly, moving so that she stood in front of her.

"What happened in the past…" Haru stood next to Kyoko.

"It doesn't matter to us to the extreme," Ryohei stepped next to his sister. One by one, they each stood in front of Rukia, even Grimmjow and Orihime were there.

"To us, you will always be a friend," Orihime said with a gentle smile.

"My little sister…"

"…A cake buddy…"

"…A bitch I can't get rid of…"

"…A small shrimp that always nags..."

"…My big sister…"

"…My first friend..."

"…the one I love."

Rukia couldn't believe the things they were saying to her. She had taken away a man's life and they didn't care?

Everyone stretched their arms out to her, trying to give her a hand. Rukia felt her own tears sliding down her cheeks. She swallowed and smiled and extended her hands to them all. They all grabbed her arms. She felt their hearts, their warmth, their kindness and courage, and most of all, their willingness to forgive. Those feelings are sincere, and to Rukia, they were the warmth she was looking for.

"Now, go, Rukia, come back to us, to the world of the living," Orhime smiled.

Rukia nodded and ran out the door. Darkness surrounded her when she got to the other side of the door, and her uniform was replaced by the kimono that she wore earlier.

She looked up; Shirayuki was waiting beside the doors.

"So, child, are you ready to go back to the world of the living?"

"But what about your judgment and my punishment?"

"Punishment? Okay, then, how about this? You must save one thousand souls for taking a man's life, and until then, you are not allowed to die." Shirayuki pointed into the darkness once more and a glowing blue path appeared before them, stretching out before them. "Someone is calling you, Rukia. That person wants you to return to him. Go, Rukia, he is waiting."

Rukia didn't need to be told twice. She started running down the blue path. Gaining speed with every step, soon she could hear voices in the air.

Tsuna's thoughts and wishes from his heart reached her._ 'I can't watch anymore! I have to stop this! I don't care about the rings! I just don't want to see my friends get hurt!'_

'_Damn it, even if I can't stand her… I still don't want her to die.'_ She heard Gokudera's thoughts and felt the sincerity of his words.

'_Some big brother I am… I broke my promise to her and failed to protect her.' _These were Ryohei's thoughts and Rukia felt the guilt. It made Rukia sad hearing Ryohei's thoughts, but at the same time she felt happy that he loved her like a sister.

'_Don't you dare do this to us, Rukia! If you do it, I swear I'll drag you from that place and kill you myself.'_ She heard Grimmjow thinking, and felt his feelings. He cared deeply about her, even though he said otherwise.

'_Don't die, Rukia, please.' _She heard Yamamoto's plea. His sadness was what hurt Rukia the most.

She gathered all her strength and new determination and increased her speed. She reached the end of the blue path, finding a simple blue door waiting for her. She opened it without hesitation. She had the courage to face things head on. She stepped through the door, and light momentarily blinded Rukia.

x-x

When Ruka regained consciousness, she slowly opened her eyes. White sheets were over her, and around her were peach colored walls.

'_Where am I?' _she wondered.

She became aware of her hand being held in a tight grip and the pressure on her arm. She looked down and saw Yamamoto next to her, using her arm as a pillow. She slowly pushed herself into a sitting position, careful not to wake him up, and stared at him.

'_He looks so peaceful.'_

"He hasn't left your side since you got here, except when he had to go to the scrambles," Grimmjow said as he entered the room. "I've got one thing to say: What the hell were you thinking?!"

"Grimmjow-sensei? Who are you yelling at?" Yamamoto asked drowsily. He looked up to see Rukia's gentle smile. He couldn't believe it and his heart overflowed with joy.

"Takeshi, good morning!" Rukia cheerfully greeted.

"Rukia…" he let his tears fall. He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "I'm so happy that you're okay."

"I'm sorry Takeshi." Rukia looked at him in the eyes. She wiped his tears away. "I like it better when you smile."

"You two are making me sick," Grimmjow scowled in disgust. He left the room, slamming the door on the way out. He leaned against the door.

'_Three days…'_ he thought. _'Three days you had us worried, but I'm glad you're back to the world of the living.'_

"You're softer than you look, Grimmjow." Reborn appeared dressed as a plant.

"Well… as long as she doesn't know, then I'm fine. Besides, torturing them at school is more fun than being nice to them. Of course you should know, I mean you tort—I mean teach Tsuna 24/7."

"True," Reborn shrugged.

"So it all ends tonight?" Grimmjow asked. Reborn nodded. Grimmjow walked up to the nearest window and looked up at the sky, thinking about the outcome that would change his students' lives.

* * *

End of chapter 30 Beta-ed by grenouille-85 and hokkyokusei

This was… difucult to write, but the reason is that I am not a sentimental person so it took a lot of drafts to make the bottom part of the chapter acceptable. But I tried my best.

Please review it won't hurt you to do so, and it always serves as a motivation for my future chapters. So please R&R


	31. The Aftermath of the Battles

I don't own KHR or Bleach

* * *

31. The Aftermath of the Battles

Rukia turned the key in the lock of the door to her apartment, turned around, and took a deep breath. She headed to Yamamoto's sushi shop to celebrate the victory of the ring battles. It had been a hard and difficult journey for all of them, but the important thing is that everyone was okay and they had won.

"_What are you thinking about, Rukia?" _Orihime asked.

Rukia sighed and looked up at the sky, saying, "Many things, Orihime… particularly about what happened during the sky match.

x-x

_Rukia and Grimmjow silently walked side by side to Namimori high. It was a silent night and the stars were strewn across the sky, shining brightly._

"_This is it, huh? Grimmjow-sensei," Rukia said._

"_Yeah," Grimmjow said. "I hope that brat's ready for this."_

_They could see Gokudera, Ryohei, and Yamamoto in the distance. They sped up a bit to meet up with the group._

"_Yo," Yamamoto greeted. All of them looked at each other silently, as there was nothing to be said._

"_Let's go, brats." Grimmjow walked ahead of the group._

"_Everyone!" a voice behind them called. Everyone turned around to see Basil running to catch up with them and they stopped._

"_You're not with Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked once Basil caught up._

"_No, I was getting in touch with my teammates in Italy."_

"_Tell me what the situation is," Grimmjow ordered._

"_Not good, like Dino-dono said. My teammates are trapped inside the Vongola headquarters."_

"_That Bucking Horse can't interfere either, so we're pretty much on our own," Grimmjow sighed._

"_Whatever happens, happens, I guess." Rukia looked up at the star-sprinkled sky._

"_What? Tsuna's going to win, you know," Yamamoto said, grinning._

"_O-of course he is!" Gokudera growled. _

"_Well," Basil said. His voice sounded doubtful. "I heard from Dino-dono that before the cradle affair there were five candidates for the Vongola boss position, including Sawada-dono."_

"_I've heard about that," Grimmjow interrupted. "They said that Xanxus' disposition as boss was overwhelming and that the other candidates weren't even close in the league." Grimmjow looked Basil in the eye. "But let me tell you something, brat: I say that's a load of bullshit."_

"_I agree with Grimmjow-sensei," Rukia said. She stared along the empty road. "That doesn't really matter now."_

"_Rumors are rumors," Yamamoto said._

"_Well, that's all empty talk now," Gokudera added. "Listen, newcomer, the Tenth is a person so great that he's surpassed greatness. Only those who understand him will get it."_

"_Huh?" Basil gave Gokudera a confused look._

"_I don't think Tsuna's that difficult to understand, is he?" Yamamoto laughed._

"_What do you mean, Takeshi?" _

"_I'm not sure what it is about his greatness…" Yamamoto grinned. "Well, maybe it's like so obvious that it's easy to miss?"_

"_That doesn't make any sense! You baseball idiot!"_

"_Well, in the beginning, there were times when I couldn't tell if Sawada was great or not…" Ryohei said thoughtfully. "But, that's also because his ordinariness is simply not ordinary!"_

"_Y-you people stop babbling rubbish!" Gokudera squawked._

"_Then how would you put it?" Yamamoto asked._

"_I don't get it anymore!" Ryohei roared. _

_Grimmjow, annoyed by this conversation, couldn't take it anymore and shunpo-ed behind them and slapped them upside their heads._

"_Damn you, bastard!" Gokudera growled, holding his head._

"_Shut your trap, octopus," Grimmjow barked. He looked at Basil. "Anyway, the idiots aside, I'll try to decipher their useless rubbish." Grimmjow cleared his throat. "That brat, from a normal view, is pathetic, weak, short, and really no-good." _

_Rukia lunged forward and tried to strangle Grimmjow, but Yamamoto leaped forward and restrained her. _

"_But, that brat has potential, and those who know him will see him differently than others."_

_Basil nodded, finally understanding._

"_Hey, that made sense, Grimmjow-sensei."_

"_Well," Rukia said, "we've come this far with him, haven't we? We gained the will to learn new skills and the courage to fight and protect him. That's the type of person he is."_

"_Well said, shrimp." _

"_Now, let's finish this together and cheer him on!"_

_An explosion came from the direction of the school and a strong orange light illuminated the sky._

"_Looks like it's about to begin. Let's go!" _

x-x

Rukia completely forgot about where she was going and ran into a little girl. The girl cried out and fell to the floor. Rukia snapped to attention and crouched down by the crying girl.

"Are you alright? I'm so sorry!" she said. She lifted the girl up and looked at her. She had green, short, wavy hair, grey eyes and she was missing some of her front teeth. "Where are your parents? Do you know?" Rukia patted the girl and the girl calmed down.

"I don't have any parents," the girl said, looking at Rukia with saucer-eyes.

"What? Are you all alone?" Rukia started panicking, not knowing what to do with her.

"_Rukia, calm down and hear her out,"_ Orihime said.

"Well yes, and I'm looking for my two friends," she told her with a smile.

"Okay, your two friends… and what are their names? Maybe we could look for them." Rukia paused for a minute. "By the way, what's your name?" Rukia now kneeled in front of her, so that she was at eye level with her.

"My name is Nel, and my friends' names are Peshe and Dondo. Thank you for helping me, onee-chan!" She smiled. "But, I think they went home."

"Okay then, tell me where they live and I'll take you home."

"Sometimes we live by the river, other times we live behind a big mall, but my favorite is next to a bakery! I like the smell of fresh bread in the morning."

Rukia thought for a minute. _'Wait that's a lot of places… To move around so often… Are her friends rich? Or maybe she's rich?'_

"_I don't think so, Rukia."_

"Nel, you don't live at in house at all, do you?" Rukia asked, getting more concerned.

"I like my box! It's cozy when you put some old clothes in it. In the winter it gets a little cold but…" she said, but Rukia interrupted her.

"Wait, a box!? So you're homeless!"

"I do have a home."

"Well, calling a box a home doesn't sound right to me. But if you're homeless, then why don't you stink?" Rukia asked, noticing a sweet strawberry scent coming from Nel's hair.

"Sometimes my friends and I borrow some shampoo from the supermarket and wash ourselves in the riverbank when nobody is outside," Nel answered innocently.

"…So… in other words you stole from the supermarket."

"It wasn't stealing," the little girl pouted. Rukia she looked really cute. But that wasn't the problem.

"_So, Rukia, what exactly are we going to do with her?"_ Orihime asked.

'_I'm not sure, but I can't leave her here, that's for sure.'_ Rukia stood up and held on to Nel's hand. "You know what? How about you stay with me tonight, and then we'll search for your friends tomorrow?"

"You're so nice onee-chan!"

Both of them started walking towards the shopping district.

"Where are we going, onee-chan?"

"We are going to buy you a new set of clothes and some other things so you can take a nice, long bath tonight."

"Really?!" Nel started to jump up and down in excitement. She dragged Rukia to the first boutique they saw. Rukia picked a few outfits and gave them to Nel.

"Go try this on okay?" Rukia gave Nel a gentle smile. Nel nodded enthusiastically and she went to the dressing rooms. Only then did Rukia's mind begin to wander to yesterday's battle again.

x-x

_When Tsuna and the others showed up for the last match, the Cervello gave all the guardians a wristwatch to keep track of the battle. Xanxus gave quite a show when he appeared. the flames and the aura he emitted were almost too much to handle, but Rukia still managed. She saw a new face, a girl about the same size as Rukia. The girl had purple hair and a skull eye patch covering her right eye. What puzzled Rukia more was the Kokuyo uniform she was wearing._

'I don't have time to think about that right now,'_ Rukia thought, shaking her head._

_She went to the arena to fight for the last time, and the only thing there on the field was a large metal tower. Rukia looked around and waited for something to happen. She heard the Cervello's voices coming from the wristwatch._

"_The guardians may do what they wish, that is if they can."_

_A sharp pain shot up her arm, and she felt an uncomfortable heat flowing through her body. Through further explanation, Rukia found out that she had been infected with a virus known as "Death Heater"._

"_Damn it, it hurts so much!" Rukia struggled to get up from the floor as the virus continued to flow through her body. It was getting harder and harder to breathe._

"Rukia, are you okay?"_ Orihime asked worriedly. The virus hadn't affected her yet. Rukia knew that if the virus kept spreading through her body, it would affect Orihime too. _

"_My lungs feel like they're on fire." Rukia replied weakly. She gazed at the tower beside her. She knew that the only way to get the antidote was to retrieve the Vongola ring that was at the top of the metal tower. "I need to hurry; the others are in trouble too."_

"Can you stand?"

"_My legs feel sore. I don't think I can."_

"Let me try something." _Orihime vanished from Rukia's sight and the hairpins in her hair glowed orange._

_Two orbs appeared in front of Rukia and turned into Ayame and Shun'o. Both of them flew around Rukia, shouting, "_Soten Kisshun, I reject!" _A shield covered Rukia, and after a while under it, Rukia found that she could move her legs._

"_I…I can move again?"_

"The Soten Kisshun heals almost any wound by rejecting that wound, but only on two conditions. The first condition is the will of the healer. The second condition is the will of the one who is being healed."

"_Enough of the lecture, Orihime. Can I use the Shun Shun Rikka?"_

"As long as my soul is inside your body then you can use it at will."

_Rukia closed her eyes and the shield got more and more dim._

"_What are you doing, Rukia?"_

"_Tsubaki!" Rukia summoned. A piece of the hairpin broke off, forming Tsubaki in his human spirit form. He looked around._

"_Where am I?" _

"_Tsubaki, fly up there and get the ring," Rukia said._

"_What's going on?"_

"_Just do it!" Tsubaki looked at Rukia for a minute before flying up to the top of the tower. There, Tsubaki saw the silver brand lying on the small platform. He picked it up with his hands and slowly flew down to where Rukia was. "What's with the ring?"_

_Rukia didn't answer him. She took the ring and pushed it into the hole in the wristwatch. Rukia felt another sharp prick as the antidote was shot into her veins. Her body temperature was slowly going back to normal, and her breathing eased. She looked at the screen on the watch, which showed the battle going on between Tsuna and Xanxus. Xanxus kicked Tsuna violently, sending him flying into a wall. _

_Rukia touched one of the hairpins. It emitted an orange light and three orbs appeared before her._

"_Do you need anything, mistress?" Lily asked._

"_I need you to go find Tsuna-san and protect him if he's in trouble."_

_The three spirits nodded and flew away, in search of Tsuna. Rukia was left with Tsubaki._

"_So, now what mistress?" he said sarcastically._

"_We go help the others." Tsubaki returned to the hairpin, making its form complete. _

_Rukia swung her katana out of its sheath and called out, "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" The katana turned white and a long ribbon floated gently in the wind. "Hang on guys, I'm coming!"_

x-x

Rukia snapped out of her train of thought once more when someone tugged her sleeve. She looked down and saw Nel looking up at her, holding up clothes on coat-hangers. Nel was holding a simple black shirt, a white blouse, and a black vest. Rukia smiled and held Nel's hand.

"So what do you think?"

"It's pretty! Thank you, onee-chan!"

"Let's pick out one more outfit, and then we'll go somewhere else, okay?"

Nel nodded and skipped back to the clothes display. A few minutes later, Nel came back with two outfits in her hands and a pair of pajamas. Rukia paid for the clothes and then she and Nel left the store.

"Where are we going, onee-chan?" Nel asked.

"We're going to a friend's house. You're going to take a nice bath and try on your new clothes," Rukia explained.

"_Rukia, are we going to keep her?"_ Orihime asked.

'_Why not? I mean, she doesn't have anyone, and I'm not going to leave her on the street. You'd do the same.'_

"_True, but how are you going to hide her from the Hollows?" _

'_We'll figure that out later. Right now, we'll take it easy and relax.'_

"Onee-chan, who's that lady?" Nel asked innocently.

"Who are you talking about, Nel?" Rukia asked, looking around briefly.

"That lady behind you," Nel said, pointing. Rukia looked at her, shocked.

"You mean… you can see her?" Rukia said, also pointing at Orihime.

"Yeah! She's really pretty! Who is she?"

Rukia crouched down and looked into Nel's eyes. Nel looked over at Orihime; she was crying.

"Nel, let's keep this a secret, okay?" Rukia said. Nel nodded and smiled. "Onee-chan has a guardian angel who lives inside her and protects her."

"Can Nel have a guardian angel, too?" she asked. Rukia nodded.

"Of course! I'll be your guardian angel."

"Really? You'll be my guardian angel?" Nel asked, eyes shining.

"Yeah! You can always count on me for anything. If we don't find your friends, I'll take care of you." Rukia gave Nel a gentle smile and took her hand and led her to Yamamoto's house.

x-x

_After reuniting with the others, Rukia and the gang ran to the track area where Tsuna and Xanxus were fighting. Hinagiku and Lily returned to their hairpin form, while Baigon stayed in his spirit form to explain what happened. They had protected Tsuna at the last minute while Tsuna was on the ground, preparing for a counterattack._

"_The attack from that man was powerful," Baigon panted. "It took all of our extra strength to protect him."_

"_He's that powerful?" Rukia said, raising her eyebrows. "Are any of you hurt?"_

"_We're fine, just please be careful, mistress," Baigon said, returning to the hairpin._

"_Let's go! We don't have a moment to waste," Gokudera growled. Everyone nodded and ran to where Tsuna was._

_They arrived at the track field and saw Tsuna lying on the ground. But something else caught everyone's attention: a block of spiked ice encasing Xanxus. Rukia sensed a powerful aura, coming from the eight Vongola rings that were held in Marmon's hands. Flames flared up from them; red, orange, yellow, green, indigo, purple, and white and melted the ice encasing Xanxus._

"_This was meant from the start," Marmon said, putting each ring on the chain Xanxus had._

"_Looks like everyone is here to witness the birth of the new boss," Bel giggled._

"_Oh, pride of the Vongola, grant your successor, the young blood of Vongola, with great power."_

"_Like I'm going to let you!" A blue flame erupted from Rukia's hand. "Hadou no. 33, soukatsui!" She fired the flame at Xanxus, but before the attack touched him, the last Vongola ring was attached to the chain. The sky ring glowed orange and formed a small barrier around Xanxus which completely blocked Rukia's attack. Xanxus slowly stood up._

"_This…" Xanxus said, "This is it! This is the power, the limitless power flowing through me!" The aura the rings were releasing was too powerful for Rukia to handle and she fell to her knees. "This is proof of the successor to Vongola!"_

"Rukia, I have a bad feeling!" _Orihime shouted. Rukia felt it, too: the heartbeat of the rings. The pulse sped up, getting faster and faster until…_

_Xanxus cried out in pain, coughing out blood ,and blood sprayed out of the cuts that slashed through his body. The rings winked out and the heartbeat stopped._

"_The rings…" Tsuna said quietly. "They rejected Xanxus' blood."_

"_What do you know? What do you mean the rings have rejected his blood? Tell me!" Marmon ordered._

"_It means that Xanxus doesn't have Vongola blood." Rukia stood up and walked forward. "Isn't that right, Xanxus?"_

"_I…certainly had it coming didn't I?" He started to laugh. "That's right…that old fart and I have no blood relation whatsoever."_

"_Xanxus…" Tsuna said._

"_Don't fucking pity me, you scum!" _

_The school's loud speakers were turned on by the Cervello, all of them heard from someone they wouldn't have expected. Squalo explained Xanxus's childhood and everything that happened before the cradle affair._

"_You betrayed the ninth boss, yet he didn't kill you. He had accepted you as if you were his own son, and he didn't care about the law… so why?" Tsuna said. _

"_Shut the fuck up! Don't give me that unconditional love crap! What use is that shit?!" Xanxus roared._

"So sad," _Orihime shook her head._

'Yeah, no one deserves to be alone. The darkness in his heart is unbearable for anyone to carry, even for him,' _Rukia agreed._

"_I only wanted the seat of the boss! I only wanted those scum to worship me, to praise me!" The Vongola ring fell off Xanxus's finger. The Cervello appeared at the scene to check on the results of the match. _

"_Xanxus-sama, we will debate further on whether or not you are suitable of the rings." _

"_Sh-shut up! Kill them! Kill them all!" Xanxus ordered. _

"_Ushishishi~, I approve of it boss." Bel giggled._

"_I guess we're back to our original plan." Mammon said._

"_Like we'll let you!" _

_Everyone stood in front of Tsuna, ready to fight._

"_You're all half-dead already, aren't you?" Bel pointed out._

"_We're capable enough to defeat you this time." Rukia was bluffing, while she herself didn't have any big wounds, she had little strength to cast spells or use kiddou. Doing any other dance besides Tsuki shiro or any spell was out of the question._

"_This time we'll do it 100% right." Bel grinned. "You're all going to die."_

"_It's two against six, just who do you think the odds are against?" Gokudera retorted._

"_Two against six? What are you talking about? You're facing an enemy ten times greater than this," Mammon sneered._

"_What are you saying!?" _

"_All fifty members of our squad will be joining us very soon."_

"_What did he say!?"_

"_They were already on their way to erase everything after our boss's victory anyways."_

"_How convenient, getting rid of us will ensure Xanxus of the seat of the boss without anyone rebelling. Despicable," Rukia spat._

"_Wait a minute…" the Cervello interrupted. "We cannot allow any outsiders to interfere in the middle of the battle." _

_Bel threw his knives at the speaker, stabbing her in multiple parts of her body. The others looked on in shock, while the other Cervello looked at her comrade without emotion. She pushed a button to free Reborn and the others who were watching in the audience area. _

"_It's no use; it was sabotaged before the battle began. We arranged for them to die at the jail cell."_

"_We're on our own again?" _

_Rukia glanced over at Chrome, who had her eyes closed. Rukia suddenly felt a familiar aura heading their way._

"_Someone's coming?" _

_The others turned around to see three men dressed in Varia uniforms._

"_Nice timing~ We've been waiting for you guys" Bel said._

"_Reporting, sir! We're the only ones left. A man with the strength of a demon is coming this way and…" an iron ball with a fierce gust rammed into the Varia subordinates._

"_Bouja reppa!" Rukia heard a familiar voice, she turned around to see Lancia. Everyone got themselves together and surrounded Bel and Mammon. They gave in and dropped their weapons. Xanxus cursed them and fell unconscious. Tsuna was declared the winner and finally they could relax for the time being. _

x-x

Rukia and Nel arrived to Yamamoto's shop. Rukia opened the door and saw everyone was already there. Tsuyoshi had made a lot of food for this party. He and Tsuna's mom were having a conversation and the others were having fun. All of them stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

"Glad you could make it," Yamamoto greeted. "But where were you? You're late."

"Sorry, but I ran in to a little problem." Yamamoto looked down and saw Nel hiding behind Rukia's legs.

"Who's this, onee-chan?"

"Hi, I'm Takeshi! So what's your name?" Yamamoto said, grinning at the tiny girl.

"Nel."

"Nice to meet you Nel! Do you want something to eat?" Nel nodded and quickly followed Yamamoto to the table. Grimmjow pulled Rukia back in order to talk to her.

"Who the hell is that brat?"

"She's a homeless child."

"Then give her to the police! There's no need for you to take care of her."

"I can't believe you just said that! She doesn't have anyone! I'm going to take care of her, so you had better be nice to her." Rukia left Grimmjow and went after Nel. She saw Nel smiling with a heap of food on a plate she was holding.

"That idiot! She's too nice for her own good."

"Oi, Rukia!" Reborn called out to her. Rukia turned and walked to where Tsuna and Reborn were.

"What's wrong, Reborn?"

"I need to give you something." He opened up a box with the Vongola emblem on it. Inside it had eight slots; one of the slots had a silver ring. "This is your Vongola ring: the ring of the moon."

Rukia picked it up and looked at it carefully. On the front, it had a crescent moon carving. "So, everyone has their rings?"

Reborn nodded.

Rukia put the ring on a chain provided to her and hung it around her neck.

"_Congrats, Rukia, on becoming a guardian!" _Orihime cheered.

'_Yeah, I have a reason for living, now. I am not going to let my past get in the way any longer,'_ Rukia thought with determination. She returned to enjoy the party, not noticing the man who was reading her mind.

'_Soon, Rukia, soon,'_ he thought as he watched Rukia talking to Tsuna. He figured he'd let things be until the time came.

* * *

Chapter 31 end

Beta-ed by hokkyokusei and grenouille-85

Sorry this took too long but schoolwork has been trying to kill me, Damn you Humanities!

EDIT: I got a B on my first Humanities test. I am so proud of myself! ^^

Oh…yeah review, see that button down there *points down* that's the magic button that makes me update faster. So Review for more chapters.


	32. Wild goose chase

I don't own Bleach or KHR

* * *

32. Wild goose chase

Three weeks had passed since Nel came to live with Rukia and Grimmjow. Sometimes during those weeks, Rukia wished she could make both of them disappear. From the first day they hated each other, and fought with each other every minute of every day. And today was no different.

"Shut up you fucking brat!" Grimmjow growled

"No! Grimmjow, you meanie!" Nel sobbed, running to Rukia's room and slamming the door. Rukia let out a tired sigh, grabbed Grimmjow by the back of his collar, and dragged him to the living room. She let out another small sigh.

"Grimmjow, I can take it anymore! You two are driving me insane!"

"I told you not to bring that brat home, we hate each other!"

"She's homeless, I am not going to leave a little girl to fend for herself out on the streets! You are the adult in this house, so start acting like one!" She barked at him

"So, what do you want me to do anyway?!"

"I want you and Nel to go outside tomorrow and try to get along, understand?"

"And if I don't?"

"Then I guess it's bye-bye to your sake collection."

"You wouldn't dare…"

"Try me." Rukia held in her hands a bottle.

Grimmjow immediately recognized the bottle as one of his most valuable bottles of sake. Rukia walked to the sink and opened the bottle, tilting it so that a drop would fall into the sink.

"Wait! I'll do it, just…just don't do it." Grimmjow snarled.

"That's much better." She put the cap back on the bottle and returned it to the shelf. "Tomorrow, I want you to take Nel anywhere she wants to go. I don't care where, but I want you two to be getting along when come back. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," Grimmjow groaned. "Crazy bitch." He muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"That's what I _thought_ you said." Rukia walked to her room, unlocking the door with her key. She entered the room to find Nel crying on her bed.

"Are you okay, Nel?"

"Why is Grimm so mean to me?" Rukia wiped Nel's tears away, and gave her a gentle smile.

"He's not being mean to you, that's just how he is to everyone."

"_Grimmy just looks mean, don't let his attitude get to you."_ Orihime added.

"Now go to sleep, you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow." Rukia and Nel laid on the bed and quickly fell asleep.

x-x

The next morning, Rukia woke up early to make breakfast. Though she gotten used to getting up early, she felt like going back to sleep on this particular day. She took a quick shower and headed to the bakery to get bread for the day.

'_Maybe I should go to Takeshi's house once I send Nel and Grimmjow off.'_ She thought to herself.

The bakery trip was short; she only stayed long enough to get what she needed, then headed back. Once she got home, she got out all the ingredients to make pancakes for Nel and herself, and a vegetable omelet for Grimmjow. She was in the process of cooking when Grimmjow appeared at the table.

"Morning, shrimp." He yawned

"Morning, sensei" she greeted

"So what's for breakfast?"

"Vegetable omelet for you and chocolate chip pancakes for Nel and I." Rukia placed the omelet on the table in front of Grimmjow and started to make the chocolate pancakes.

"After you finish eating get changed. Nel should be waking up soon."

"You weren't _serious_ about yesterday?" he asked. He scowled as he stood up to serve himself a bowl of rice from the rice cooker.

"I was, and if I hear that something bad happened while you two were away, then you can say good-bye to your sake collection." She smiled evilly.

"Aww, shit."

Rukia finished making the first set of pancakes and set them on the table. She also set out a bottle of warm maple syrup and a glass of milk.

"Nel, Breakfast is ready!" Rukia called out. A few minutes later, Nel came running to the table excitedly.

"Morning onee-chan!"

"Morning Nel. Did you brush your teeth?"

"Yeah," Nel poured maple syrup onto her pancakes and quickly began stuffing the pancakes into her mouth. Meanwhile, Rukia finished making the last batch of pancakes.

"Do you want some?" Rukia offered to Grimmjow.

"You know I don't like that sweet shit."

Rukia rolled her eyes, knowing that was a lie. She had seen him stealing her chocolate bars before. She made a few extra pancakes, figured that he would crave something sweet later on. All three of them ate in silence, enjoying the peace. After everyone finished eating, Rukia started to clean up.

Nel turned on the TV and began to watch an anime show, while Grimmjow went to his room to change. After Rukia finished cleaning, she sat next to Nel, joining her in watching the magical girl anime that was showing.

After waiting a few minutes, Grimmjow came out wearing a black shirt with jeans. Nel and Rukia looked at him as he emerged. "Ready to go?"

"Where is he going, onee-chan?"

"He is going to take you anywhere you want today." Rukia said with a smile.

"But, I don't want to go with him! I want to stay here with you!"

"I need to clean the house today, so he's going to take you to the zoo, okay?" she saw Nel's eyes tear up, ready to spill over.

"Don't cry. If Sensei does something to you, then you tell me and I'll take care of it, ok?" She crouched down and gave Nel a hug.

She could swear she saw Grimmjow glare at her. She took out the key from her pocket, reminding Grimmjow in a low, menacing tone about his sake.

"Can we go now?" Grimmjow was getting irritated. Rukia let go of Nel and looked at her with a gentle smile.

"Be good and have fun, okay?" she wiped her tears and handed her over to Grimmjow. He let out a small sigh.

"Alright brat, lets go."

"Please be back before dinner."

"Right, right." Nel waved as they walked out the door. Rukia locked it behind her and quickly headed to her room. An idea occurring to her, she picked up the phone and dialed Tsuna's home phone number.

"Sawada residence, can I help you?" a female voice answered.

"Hello Sawada-san, may I speak to Reborn-san?"

"Reborn-kun? Sure, one moment." A minute later she heard Reborn's voice.

"What is it, Rukia?"

"Reborn-san, can you try to find some information on Nel? There something bugging me about her. I sense something strange about her, but I can't seem to put my finger on it."

"All right. Give me some time and I'll see what I can find out about her."

"Thank you Reborn." She hung up the phone and lay down on the bed deep in thought, Orihime appearing beside her.

"_What's wrong, Rukia?"_

"Now that I think about it, do you think that it was a good idea to leave Grimmjow and Nel alone?"

"_That's a good question Rukia. That's a good question."_

x-x

Grimmjow and Nel were on a bus heading to the zoo. As much as Grimmjow didn't want to do this, he cared deeply about his sake collection. He made a mental note to kill Rukia later.

"Are we there yet?"

"Does it _look_ like were there?" He snapped. Grimmjow was getting irritated. _'Calm down Grimmjow, its only for a day. I can survive this.'_

"Grimm, Nel has a question."

"What is it brat? I am starting to get annoyed."

"Why does Grim have blue hair? Its weird." Nel grinned. Grimmjow's patience was growing thin. He clenched a fist, restraining himself from strangling the girl.

"What? Well its natural, I guess." He scratched his head, thinking deeply and reaching a conclusion. It wasn't that he hated her, it was just that he didn't know how to deal with little kids. Then he realized something else.

"Wait...you have _green_ hair! What kind of a stupid question is that?!"

Nel just giggled at him.

Thirty minutes later, they arrived at Namimori zoo. Grimmjow paid for their tickets and entered through the gates, dragging Nel behind him. _'Its going to be a long day.'_ He thought.

"Hey, Grimm, can we go to see the lions?"

"Yeah, yeah," he held Nel's hand as they walked to the lion cage. On the way there, they saw hippos, kangaroos, and giraffes. Nel seemed very excited at the sight of each one, but when they got to the lions cage, Nel let go of Grimmjow's hand and walked forward to the cage. She reached out to touch the bars of the enclosure.

"What are you doing brat!?" Grimmjow sprinted to pull Nel away, stopping when he saw something unusual. The lion reached out and instead of biting her, gently licked her hand. Nel patted the lion gently.

"What the hell is going on?" Grimmjow wondered aloud.

"Bawa, I missed you so much!"

"How the hell did you do that!?"

"Do what?" Nel looked up innocently.

"That! You tamed a lion, a wild animal!"

"Bawa is my best friend! I used to secretly come with Peshe and Dondo. I talk to him a lot when I come here."

"You have really weird friends, kid."

The rest of the morning, Nel and Grimmjow looked around the zoo, from the alligators to the zebras. Nel eagerly dragged Grimmjow from one place to the next. By the time lunchtime rolled around, Grimmjow guessed that they've seen at least half of the animals in the zoo. He and Nel sat down at one of the benches near the elephants, taking out the bento that Rukia made for them and handed one to Nel. Both started to eat in silence.

"Grimm, why don't you smile?"Nel asked as she finished the last of her bento.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nel hasn't seen you smile."

"I don't feel like it." He took the empty bento and stuffed it back into his bag.

"But why?"

"Damn kid, you're so persistent! I just don't!"

"But angel onee-chan told me that everyone has to smile sometimes."

"Angel onee-chan?" Grimmjow asked.

"Angel onee-chan talks to me and Rukia nee-chan sometimes, she's really pretty."

"What's her name?"

"Angel onee-chan didn't give me her name." Grimmjow felt that something was going on with Rukia and Nel. But knowing Rukia, she would never tell him anything, so he left things be for the moment. Sighing in defeat, Grimmjow held on to Nel's hand and started walking again.

"Come on, kid. Let's go buy some ice cream."

"Yay!" Nel's eyes lit up with happiness.

They spotted an ice cream vendor not far away from them; Nel sat on the bench close to it.

"So what type of ice cream do you want?" Grimmjow asked her.

"Nel wants strawberry."

A few minutes later, Grimmjow returned with a strawberry ice cream cone. Nel eagerly took it and was about to dig in when she noticed that Grimmjow didn't have an ice cream cone of his own.

"Grimm, why don't you have a cone?"

"I don't want one." He shrugged. Nel looked at her cone and thought for a minute. She held it out to him, coming to a decision. He gave her a confused look.

"Nel thinks that Grimm should have one." Shrugging, he took the cone and started to eat. He didn't like sweet things because he ate sweets all the time when he was with Orihime. After she died, he couldn't find the sweetness in anything anymore, so he stopped eating sugary things. But now, he found a strange taste, one that until then could only be found in Rukia's pancakes. That taste made him remember his past.

x-x

_Grimmjow and Orihime were at the park waiting for Rukia to come with ice cream cones for the both of them. He and Orihime were sitting on a bench looking at the horizon._

"_Isn't this a peaceful day, Grimmy?"_

"_Yeah, too peaceful for my tastes."__  
_

"_Why do you love fighting, Grimmy?"_

"_I don't like fighting, I just love to get stronger."_

"_Why?" Orihime asked again._

"_I fight to get stronger, to protect my beloved."_

"_Who's your beloved?"_

"_Who?" he looked around, playing along with her question, "I don't see her."_

"_Grimmy," she groaned. He kissed her on the lips._

"_I will get stronger in order to protect you."_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

x-x

Grimmjow put his hand over his eyes, trying to cover the tears threatening to fall. Nel looked at Grimmjow, wondering why he had done so. He quickly wiped his eyes and looked at Nel.

"Don't tell anyone about this, got it? Now stay here, I'm going to buy you another ice cream cone."

Nel nodded and waited for Grimmjow while he went and got another ice cream cone. No sooner than he had turned his back, she felt someone cover her mouth and pull her away before she could scream. A few minutes later, Grimmjow came back with a strawberry ice cream cone only to find that Nel was nowhere to be seen.

"Brat, where are you?" he called out, but he couldn't find her anywhere within the crowd. Then it hit him.

"Why the hell am I looking for her everywhere like a moron?! I'll track her down!" He calmed down and closed his eyes. Thousands of spirit ribbons appeared before him, he searched for Nel's ribbon, grasping the end as soon as she found it. To his surprise, it was orange.

'_This brat holds a sky ribbon? That's a surprise, but I have to find her now.'_

He felt her far away from his location; she wasn't in the zoo anymore. He quickly ran out and began to follow the trail that the spirit ribbon leads to.

"I swear, if that shrimp ever forces me to baby-sit again I will kill her."

x-x

Meanwhile, Rukia was checking a set of files that Reborn brought her about Nel. She let out a sneeze as she flipped through the information. Seated across from Reborn, she wiped her nose.

"Someone must be talking about me."

Rukia finished checking the files, but still couldn't believe who her friends were. Nel's full name was Neliel Tu Oderschvank, aged nine years old, and Her parents were criminals in the mafia world. Known as Mad Dog and Dog Walker, they were a Bombing duo that killed hundreds of people, including seven Mafia bosses, three families, and one Vindice member.

Peshe and Dondo were actually part of the Vindice, and were assigned to find Mad Dog and Dog Walker before they could strike again. When they found them and took them into custody, they found a baby. That baby was Nel. In order to care for the now parent-less child, Peshe and Dondo asked for a release. It was approved, but on the condition that they have nothing to their name. They would remain homeless until they returned. Years later they were called back, but they couldn't take Nel with, so they left her.

"But I wonder why they left her there—so I would find her?"

"You're the ice goddess shinigami, Rukia. When they recognized you, they left her there so you would find her, hoping that you would take care of her." Reborn explained.

"Maybe."

"Do you regret picking her up?"

"No, it's just that she reminds me of myself in a way." Rukia stood up to look out the window, staring out to the horizon. Reborn sat on Rukia's shoulder. "I wonder how long

I have until my brother comes to get me?"

"You have the protection of the Vongola, there's nothing to fear." Reborn reassured her.

"Its not that easy Reborn-san, you don't know my brother like I do. He respects the customs of the Kuchiki family. If I am needed for one of those customs, he will come and get me himself if he has to."

"There's something else on your mind, I can tell."

"I wanted to wait until I was 16 to ask, but I'll ask you now. I want to go to Kuchiki manor and face my brother. I want to stay here with Takeshi and the others, I'll fight him for my freedom if I have to."

"You have my permission Rukia, but you must get permission from the ninth and Tsuna as well."

"I know, when the time comes I'll tell them...along with my past."

x-x

Grimmjow was in front of an abandoned warehouse. He sensed Nel nearby, so he started to look around. He felt that he wasn't alone, but the question remained: who kidnapped Nel and why? He entered the warehouse with precaution, he still didn't know who he was dealing with.

"Help me!" Nel's voice echoed from the other side of the warehouse. He could hear her crying. Grimmjow felt three auras sounding him, and he heard the whizzing sound made by chains spinning around. It was too dark to see who it was, but he didn't care. He punched the person in front of him in the stomach. The man fell with a thump to the floor. Grimmjow quickly ducked down and felt for the fallen chain, picking it up. He swung it around, striking every obstacle in his way.

Grimmjow quickly reached the other end of the warehouse where Nel was being kept. He knocked the door down, startling the man keeping Nel captive. The man was wearing an outfit consisting of a pair of leather pants and a jacket; he had a Mohawk and green eyes. Keeping a knife close to Nel's throat, he watched Grimmjow carefully.

"Welcome, I'm glad you could make it." The man said

"Who the hell are you?"

"I heard you were the strongest in this town, I wanted to see if that was true."

"Grimm!" Nel was sobbing, trying to keep it together.

"So what's it to ya?"

"I want to make you an offer. Either join us or die."

"I'll take a third option, thanks."

"That's too bad." The man snapped his fingers, seven men surrounded Grimmjow. The man in charge had still had a knife aimed at Nel's neck. "Fight back and the girl dies."

Grimmjow let out a small growl, looking to Nel. She was crying in fear of getting hurt. He closed his eyes and stood still, knowing they would make good on that promise. At once, all of the men in the room started to beat him with whatever they had on hand; bats, pipes, punches, and kicks.

"Grimm…" Nel watched as Grimmjow took a beating for her.

"Grimmjow!" she cried. The sound echoed around the room, causing a powerful echo, which made the man keeping her hostage let go for a second. She bit the man's arm and kicked the knife that fell on the floor.

"You little bitch." He kicked Nel, sending her flying. She landed roughly on the floor, unconscious.

"Nel!" Grimmjow eyes darkened with rage, "Now I'm pissed!" He was about to attack when he felt someone else coming towards them.

"What are you herbivores doing here?" someone growled out in a menacing tone. Everyone turned around to see Hibari Kyoya, tonfas in hand. "I'll bite you to death for disturbing Nanimori's peace."

"Aren't you one of the brat's guardians?" Grimmjow noted, but was completely ignored.

Three men charged forward, trying to attack Hibari. But Hibari took them out easily with a single stroke of his tonfas. Grimmjow stood up and brushed off the dust from his suit jacket.

"How can you be standing with those wounds!?" the man started to back away,

Grimmjow sprinted forward and punched him in the jaw, sending him flying towards the nearby wall. Hibari had already finished beating all the other men in the room.

Grimmjow ran over and picked up Nel from the floor, her form still unconscious. Hibari passed right behind him.

"I guess I should say thanks, or whatever."

"No need for thanks, those herbivores were disturbing the peace."

"Right, come to class once in a while will ya? I could use a strong opponent like you."

"I'll pass." With that he walked way, leaving Grimmjow with Nel in his arms. Looking at the red orange sky, he knew that it would get dark soon. He started to head home, mentally preparing himself for Rukia's nagging.

Grimmjow was walking the streets of Nanimori when he bumped into a girl, he recognized the girl from before.

"Aren't you one of the brat's guardians?" he found himself repeating the question.

"Boss? I am his Mist guardian." The girl said shyly

"What's your name?"

"Chrome Dokuro."

"What are you doing walking at this hour?"

"Ken kicked me out, so I was wondering around."

"Do you have a place to stay?" the girl looked away, "You don't, do you?"

She shook her head, Grimmjow let out a small sigh. With his free hand, he grabbed Chrome's and started to drag her.

"You're going to stay with Shrimp and me for tonight. If I leave you here by yourself, Hime would never forgive me." He reasoned. Chrome stayed quiet, allowing herself to be dragged by Grimmjow.

x-x

Rukia paced back and forth waiting for Grimmjow and Nel to return. It was past dinner, and they hadn't returned. She heard a knock on the door and practically sprinted towards and opened it. She saw Grimmjow, bloodied and beaten up, and Nel now asleep in his arms. She also saw the same eyepatch-wearing girl that was present at the sky battle.

"Sensei, what happened to you?" she asked.

"Got into a fight. The bastards played with cheap tricks. We have a guest, so put out an extra plate." He entered the apartment, taking off his shoes and walking to the couch to set Nel down.

"Uh...right," Rukia looked to her guest, "please come in."

Chrome looked uncomfortable walking into their apartment; she entered cautiously, looking around. Grimmjow started to get annoyed.

"Brat, stop staring and get your ass in here now!"

Chrome sat down in one of the chairs in the kitchen, Grimmjow next to her. Rukia walked to the stove and started cooking dinner, figuring she should ask later. Thirty minutes later, she had dinner ready to be served. Chrome looked at her plate nervously, not knowing whether to eat or not.

"Brat, either eat what's on your plate, or I am going to force feed it to you." Grimmjow snarled.

"Don't threaten her." Rukia slapped him upside the head, "If you don't want to eat now, then I'll store it in the fridge and you can heat it up later when you feel hungry, okay?"

After cleaning the kitchen and putting away the dishes, Rukia got out her first aid kit. She splashed a little alcohol on a cotton ball and started to clean Grimmjow's wounds.

"Watch it that hurts!" he winced.

"Toughen up. You're a man aren't you? Besides, I have to clean your wounds before I can heal them." Rukia summoned Shun'o and Ayame, casting Soten Kisshun on Grimmjow. Little by little, the wounds closed up. A short time later, they looked to the couch and saw Nel waking up. She sat up, her lips trembling as if she was going to cry. She sprinted towards Grimmjow and hugged his knees.

"Nel was scared, Grimm! Grimm got hurt because of Nel!" She said between sobs.

"Kid, get a hold of yourself. It was my fault for letting you out of my sight, don't worry about it." He patted her on her back, which made Nel cry harder. "Don't cry okay!? It's annoying!"

Nel quieted down and sat on the couch with Grimmjow. Rukia was cleaning up what she forgot in the kitchen with Chrome. She still hadn't touched her food.

"You know, its not poisoned or anything." she offered.

"Thank you," Chrome said shyly.

"You're my guest, so it's normal for me to make you feel at home. Now please eat a little, for me at least." Rukia took the pate of food and heated it up in the microwave, set it in front of Chrome when it was done. She sat down next to her and placed two cups of tea on the table; one for herself, and one for Chrome. For the next hour, Rukia and Chrome talked about themselves, although it seemed that Rukia did most of the talking. Little by little Chrome started to feel more comfortable, and Rukia found out many things about her.

"So, Mukuro helps you stay alive with his illusions?"

"Yes. Mukuro-sama taught me all about illusions so that I can produce my own organs one day."

"But, it's still pretty amazing surviving that accident with illusions. Although I can't forgive him for what he did to us, I guess he's not a bad person after all."

Chrome smiled, picking up her plate and cup and carrying them to the sink. While she did that, Rukia cleaned off the table and washed her hands.

"I hope you don't mind sleeping in my room."

When they walked into the living room they caught a sight that Rukia never thought she would see. Grimmjow was asleep on the floor. That wasn't it though. What surprised her was that he had Nel in his arms. His face looked peaceful, not with a scowl or a smirk, but with a small smile that almost scared her. She let out a small sigh and went to the closet in the hallway to pull out a blanket. She covered Grimmjow and Nel so that they wouldn't be cold at night, smiling at the sight.

With that, Rukia and Chrome walked to her room. It was getting late, and Chrome seemed tired. Rukia lent Chrome a set of her pajamas. They bid one another goodnight and quickly fell asleep. As she drifted off, Rukia knew that she should enjoy her life here in Namimori to the fullest, before something happened.

x-x

At a secret location in Italy, a man ran through the halls of a mansion, the darkness of the hall hiding the man's face. He reached the last door to the right at the end of the hall and gently knocked on it.

"Come in," a voice called from inside. The man opened the door and quietly closed it behind him. Another man sat in front of a desk, his hands clasped in front of him.

"Do you have anything to report?"

"Yes boss, we found the shrine maiden. Should I tell captain Soi fon to give the order to the execution squad?"

"No, there's still time before the ritual begins. Besides, she will come to us, it is her fate." The man said, leaning back in his chair. "There's no rush, Renji."

"Then if you'll excuse me, Captain Kuchiki." The first man, Renji, stood up and left the room. Captain Kuchiki turned to look at the full moon from his window.

"Soon, Rukia. Soon."

* * *

Chapter 32 End

Beta-ed by grenouille-85

So…there this is the opening to the next "arc" look forward to it. ^^


	33. The Official Trip

I don't own KHR or Bleach

* * *

The Official Trip

After the ring battles, the days seem to fly by. Each day was filled with more excitement than the day before. Days turned to months, fireworks and snowball fights filled the seasons. And the months turned to years. Two years had passed to be exact. Tsuna and the others were now in high school.

Rukia had grown within these last two years; she brushed her hair as she looked into the mirror. She remembered something that one of her superiors said to her once.

_Ten-year-old Rukia was sitting on her bed ready to brush her hair when she heard someone knock on the door. Rukia opened the door to see a woman in her late thirties. Her hair was braided in an unusual style, the strands criss-crossing to hang over her chest. Her blue eyes and gentle smile gave her a motherly look. She wore a long blue dress and a captain's haori. _

"_Captain Unohana, what are you doing here?" she asked._

"_I came to see you, Lady Rukia." Rukia let her in and sat down on the bed. Unohana sat next to her. She picked up the forgotten brush and started combing Rukia's hair. _

"_You don't have to call me like that, Lady Rukia."_

"_But everyone else calls you that." _

"_It's a form of respect." She was brushing Rukia's hair gently in silence. Rukia found it the right time to ask her a question that had been on her mind a lot lately._

"_Did you know my parents when they were alive?"_

"_Of course I did. I served under your father years before your brother came and inherited the boss's seat."_

"_What was mom like?"_

"_Let's see..." Unohana thought for a minute before giving Rukia an answer. "Your mother had a gentle soul. She and I were good friends, when she married your father and took on the ownership of Sode no Shirayuki, she never lost her gentle smile."_

"_I wish I could have met her." There was a large portrait of the woman in the main hall, but there was a part inside of her that wanted to be able to speak to her._

"_You will one day."_

"_No, I can't. She's dead. You can't talk to dead people anymore." Rukia looked at Unohana with teary eyes._

"_I can tell that she's inside of you. But you're still young, so that's why you can't tell yet. When you grow up, you'll understand. You'll know that your mom is inside of you. So wait a little longer." She wiped Rukia's eyes and gave her a hug, letting the silence calm Rukia down._

Rukia put the brush down and got her books ready, a small smile appeared on her face as she got ready for the day. Orihime appeared beside her in her spirit form.

"_Why the smile, Rukia?"_ she asked.

"I finally understood what Captain Unohana said to me when I was young."

"_What did she tell you?"_

"When I grow up I'll understand, and I will know that my mom is inside me."

"_So what does that mean?"_

"When I looked in the mirror, I realized that my face is exactly the same as my mother's face in the portrait."

"_Well yeah, as long as there are people, daughters will look more like their mother." _She looked at Rukia with a gentle smile. _"I think that is what she meant."_

Rukia nodded, she finished packing her books. Grimmjow had already walked Nel to school, so she didn't have to worry too much. As she put on her shoes she noticed a letter with a Vongola seal on the table.

"What's this?" Rukia pondered.

"_Open it, Rukia."_

Rukia carefully opened the letter, an orange dying will flame lighting on the top of the letter. Rukia scanned over the letter, reading it over quickly.

_Guardians,_

_You are to report with Vongola the Tenth and the rest of the Guardians to the Vongola manor this summer. Reborn will provide more details. _

_--Vongola the Ninth_

Rukia put the letter back in the envelope and stuffed it in her bag. She felt a sense of dread after reading it, knowing that the time had almost come. How was she going to tell the others the truth about herself?

x-x

Even in high school, everyone had the same homeroom class with Grimmjow as their teacher. As soon as everyone had graduated, Grimmjow got a job as a P.E teacher in the high school that everyone was going to attend.

As soon as she arrived in class, Rukia walked up to Tsuna and the others with the letter in hand.

"Morning Tsuna-san."

"Morning Rukia-san." He greeted

"So where are Takeshi and Gokudera?"

"Yamamoto is at baseball practice, and Gokudera-kun is in the choir room helping the chorale practice."

Rukia snorted a bit at the image of Gokudera instructing a group of kids on singing, but said nothing.

"I have something to ask you." she pulled out the letter from earlier. "Did you get a letter similar to this one?"

Tsuna took the letter from Rukia and read the contents. "It seems everyone got the same letter you did. Reborn already asked everyone to come to my house after school to talk about this."

"So everyone is going to be there?" Tusna nodded, something inside Rukia made her heart feel heavy. "That's...good. I can finally tell everyone the truth."

"What truth?" Tsuna asked

"My past. It's time to tell all of you my story."

"Rukia-san you don't have to do this." Tsuna looked alarmed.

"Yes, I have to."

The rest of the day flew on by, but Rukia didn't pay attention in any of her classes. She was far too distracted with thoughts of the talk to come.

When the final bell rang, Rukia walked out of the classroom without a word, not paying attention to her surroundings. Rukia felt someone wrap their arm around her waist as she was walking. She looked up to see Yamamoto smiling at her.

"Yo, Rukia."

"Hello Takeshi." she returned the greeting dully.

He noticed the sadness in her eyes, but he just couldn't find the words to comfort her. In these last two years, Yamamoto had learned that in the Mafia game people got hurt, and sometimes even killed. It took him a while to get it, but ever since he saw what happened to Rukia during the ring battles, it served as a reminder that he had to get stronger in order to protect the ones he cared for. Even if that meant dirtying his hands.

The pair walked in silence to Tsuna's house as instructed, reaching their destination and greeting Tsuna's mother before heading upstairs where everybody, Grimmjow included, was waiting for them.

"You're late," Gokudera growled.

"Sorry! We got sidetracked, haha!" Yamamoto apologized.

"Now that everyone is here, we can start this meeting." Reborn pulled out Tsuna's copy of the letter and inspected it quickly.

"Everyone should have gotten a letter directly from the Ninth. It should seem obvious what this letter is asking of you. Since the summer break has arrived, all of you will be traveling to Italy. We will be staying in the Vongola manor. Tsuna will learn the layout of the manor along with the rest of you."

"When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow."

Everybody looked excited for the trip, except for Rukia. Grimmjow noticed the silence from her corner of the room.

"Before that....Everyone, I have to tell you something." Any talking that had been going on stopped as Rukia spoke, her tone full of sadness.

"It's about time to tell you guys about my past." Rukia kept her eyes on the floor, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone as she began to tell her tale.

"It all started two years before I met any of you."

x-x

_Rukia lay in her bed staring at the ceiling. It had been a year since Kaien had died. After that, she couldn't find it in her to slay anymore hollows. She didn't see the point, since everyday was the same. Going to scenes, finding corpses from Mafia wars, the guns, and the blood. To Rukia, it all became pointless the day that Kaien died. She knew that she wasn't innocent anymore, that her hands were soaked in blood. Rukia's head turned towards the door as she heard a knock._

"_Come in." she called. _

_A man wearing a crisp black suit and white captain's haori entered the room. In his hair was a white headpiece that symbolized his position as the Kuchiki boss; they called it a kensiekan, if Rukia recalled correctly. The stare from his deep blue eyes was what caught Rukia's attention. There was something different about his eyes, but Rukia couldn't put her finger on it._

"_Nii-sama." She bowed respectively._

"_I am here to speak to you." He replied without emotion. "What is this I've heard about you wanting to quit being part of this family?"_

"_I just don't see the use of sending souls any longer. I want to forget the blood, the guns, the lifeless expressions. I want to forget everything."_

_Rukia looked at her brother nervously, knowing that to go against her brother's wishes meant that she would have to face a punishment._

"_Are you sure?" he asked, his tone still icy. _

"_Yes, I will face my punishment and leave the family."_

"_Very well." He turned around, not saying anything more as he left the room. Just before exiting, he stood in the doorway with his back still to her. He said something then that sent shivers down her spine._

"_Just don't regret this decision Rukia."_

_x-x_

_A few days later, Rukia was wandering around the manor. Having nothing else to do, she decided to have a snack before doing homework. When she reached the kitchen, she overheard two maids having a conversation._

"_Did you hear that Master Ishida and Master Chad have been executed?"_

"_Really, why?"_

"_I've heard that they committed treason against the family."_

"_You don't say!?"_

"_They say that they sold their souls to the hollows in exchange for power."_

"_But what about Master Ichigo?"_

"_He's fine, since the Ninth Boss protected him from being executed."_

"_And to think we let them get that close to Lady Rukia."_

_Rukia didn't hear the rest of the conversation, she didn't bother to stay to hear it. She ran as fast as she could through the halls and headed to her brother's office. She couldn't believe what she heard. Her brother wouldn't do such a thing! _

_Almost out of breath, she reached her brother's study. She slowly opened the door, seeing her brother sitting in his chair reading a book._

"_Nii-sama, tell me it isn't true!" _

"_I do not know what you're talking about." he replied coldly. _

"_Chad and Uryu! It can't be!"_

"_I'm afraid it is, Rukia. This is your punishment. You will live a lonely life without anyone to care about you. "_

"_But, why?!"_

"_Rukia, I have the power to control the family anyway I chose. I found the evidence that lead to your friends' execution."_

_Rukia shook her head in disbelief and ran out of the room as fast as her legs could take her. When she reached her room, slamming the door behind her, she let out her tears that she tried to hold back in her brother's study. She had to run away, she realized._

'The person in that room is not Nii-sama.'_ she thought. There was no way he could ever do something like that, was there?_

_Later that night, Rukia heard a knock on her door. _

"_Go away!" she yelled, refusing to answer it._

"_Rukia, it's me," Rukia recognized that voice. She ran to the door and dragged Orihime inside, locking it afterwards. _

"_What's wrong, Rukia?"_

"_Orihime, pack up your things. We are running away." Rukia demanded. _

"_What?" Orihime asked, confused, "Running away? But why?" _

"_Because something is wrong with Nii-sama. He ordered the execution on Chad and Uryu. They were innocent and he killed them! I don't want him going after you next. That's why we are leaving."_

"_All right, but I have to tell Grimmy."_

"_Okay, but if he squeals on us, then all three of us will be heading to the Vindice or be executed." Rukia watched Orihime run out of the room. She kept packing the essentials that she would need for the trip, because she would never turn back._

_x-x _

_Rukia had her backpack ready to leave at anytime, just as soon as Orihime and Grimmjow showed up. She saw Orihime down the hall, noticing the sad expression on her face. Orihime headed downstairs with Rukia following close by._

_While following Orihime, Rukia looked at her surroundings, the portraits of previous bosses and their wives. A long hall stretched in front of them. All the electric lights were gone and candle-lit lanterns hung from the walls. After walking down the long hall, they reached two white doors. Rukia felt a chill down her spine. Something was wrong, very very wrong._

"_Orihime!" she called out, halting the other girl._

"_Rukia, what is it, what's wrong?" she asked with a confused look on her face. _

"_Please don't go in there. I've got a bad feeling." _

"_Don't worry," Orihime comforted, her tears threaten to fall. "It'll be fine."_

"_Wait!" Rukia cried. Orihime entered the two doors, one of her hairpins falling loose as she ran a hand through her hair. A few moments later, the echo of a gunshot was heard._

x-x

"After that I ran. I headed to the forest to escape the execution squad." Rukia continued her story, tears on her cheeks.

"I somehow escaped them, but I couldn't go back and tell anyone else. So I started to make my way east. However, every time I settled in somewhere, he would always find me."

Everybody was silent listening to Rukia's story, even the normally rowdy kids.

"Then I found Nanimori, and you know what how the rest goes." Her eyes were red from the tears she'd shed.

"So why could you trust us on this?" Tsuna asked.

"At first, I couldn't get attached to anyone due to the short amount of time I spent in each city." She let out a dry chuckle "It's funny how life works out different then you want to."

"Are you sure you can go to Italy?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes. I am your Guardian, after all. Besides, I've decided that I won't run away from my problems anymore. I will face my past when I go to Italy...with your permission, of course."

"So what happened after Rukia left, Sensei?" Yamamoto asked Grimmjow.

"Don't know," he shrugged. "He took me prisoner in the dungeons underground. The fucker tortured me for two fucking years."

"So how did you escape?"

"A guy named Ichigo helped me. He healed my wounds and let me go. I searched everywhere for the shrimp until I found her here in this small town." Everyone was silent after that, taking in Rukia's tale. Finally, a voice brought them back to their senses.

"All right, pack your things. We leave tomorrow." Reborn reminded them.

x-x

Later that day, Rukia was cleaning up after making dinner. Nel sat in one of the kitchen chairs, watching her work. Rukia was deep in thought. She was glad that everybody understood some of her past, but part of her wanted to stay quiet. She didn't want to go to Italy and face her brother.

"_Rukia, it would only be a matter of time before we would be forced to go to Italy. You can't escape your past."_

"You're right, Orihime. But I wish that I could be a normal girl..."

"_Well, your friends are not exactly 'normal.'"_

"True."

"Onee-chan, what are you and Angel onee-chan talking about?" Nel asked.

"Nothing important." she shrugged. "Did you pack your summer homework, Nel?"

"Yes onee-chan."

"Did you pack your toothbrush and your pajamas?" Rukia asked, going over a list in her head.

"Yes. I packed everything I need." Nel said.

"Sorry for bugging you so much, but I just want to make sure that you have everything packed for the trip. We won't come back to Nanimori for a while and I don't want you to forget anything."

"_You worry too much Rukia. You're really are a mother-hen."_ Orihime taunted.

"I guess taking care of Nel and Grimmjow made me into one." She looked at Nel, noticing how sleepy she seemed. "Nel, time for bed."

"But I don't want to." She whined.

"Now, young lady."

"Yes, onee-chan." Nel pouted, sliding off the chair and going to do as she was told.

x-x

Grimmjow was in his room, laying on his bed and staring at the ceiling. His head was filled with questions, but the biggest question was why did Orihime have to die? He remembered that day when Rukia, Orihime and himself were going to run away. The execution squad surrounded him and captured him. When he was in the dungeons, all his thoughts were filled with Orihime and if she was safe. Until he had found out she was dead when he found Rukia, those were his only thoughts.

Having nothing to do, he looked out the window and stared at the crescent moon. Soon he would return to the Manor where he found his reason to get stronger. He would find the answers that he'd been searching for, it was only a matter of time.

x-x

Yamamoto finished washing the dishes from the restaurant, sitting down at one of the kitchen tables to rest for a minute. He really didn't know what to think of the story he heard earlier. He never knew that Rukia had such a rough past. Part of him felt that he could do something to help her, while another part felt that even if he knew earlier, there wasn't much he could do for her.

He looked down on the table in front of him to see a cup of tea before him. He looked up to see Tsuyoshi standing there with a worried expression.

"What's the matter, Takeshi? You're lost in thought." his father asked.

"Its…nothing. Don't worry about it."

"I'm your father, and I know when there is something wrong with you." He took a drink for his cup. "Spill it."

"Well…" Yamamoto didn't know how to tell him. "I've found out some of Rukia's past and I never knew how rough she had it. She always looked so happy with me, but…"

"You'll never know a person well enough." Tsuyoshi interrupted. "Every person has something that they want to keep hidden. Time will heal the scars she has in her heart, and your support will keep her motivated to move on."

"I just feel like I can't do anything for her."

"I'm not sure what she told you, but just be yourself around her and time will give you that chance." Tsuyoshi suggested.

"Thanks, old man."

x-x

_Rukia ran through a long hall, lanterns only dimly lighting the hall. It was difficult to see ahead. She didn't know why she was running, but she felt that there was something important somewhere. Running forward was all her legs could do. She finally saw two white doors blocking the way before her._

_Rukia slowly opened the doors and entered, finally seeing what was inside of the room. It was filled with rocky terrain. There were two large doors that were as tall as the cave itself, with the statue of a skeleton holding each door. Four pillars made out of crystal stood in the center of the room. Her foot butted against something, and Rukia looked down to her feet. What she saw made her eyes widen in shock._

"_Every…one." _

_Tsuna and the other guardians were on the ground, dead. Their blood formed a large pool, slowly spreading across the ground. Their lifeless eyes looked at Rukia, as if to blame her for their deaths. Rukia tried to look away, but she couldn't. Her body was frozen in shock. She looked ahead to see a silhouette in front of all this, she looked closely only to find out the truth behind the massacre. _

"_That…can't be me!"_

_Another Rukia stood in front of this bloodshed. her left hand red from the blood, as if she was wearing a red glove. Rukia stared at the silhouette. Her eyes were cold, without a hint of emotion or remorse. The other her looked at her bloodied had and started to lick the blood off. Rukia wanted to scream, but no voice came out._

x-x

Rukia woke up with a gasp. She quickly sat up, shaking furiously. Orihime sat next to her in her spirit form.

"_Rukia, whats wrong?"_

"I…that nightmare was too real."

"_It was just a dream." _Orihime offered.

"I hope so, Orihime. Something tells me that dream was a warning for something," Nel woke up from the noise and sat up.

"Whats wrong, onee-chan?" she asked sleepily.

"Nothing. I just had a bad dream."

"_Nel go to sleep, it is still too early. You too, Rukia." _

Rukia nodded and lay back down, almost fearful of falling asleep again. It took almost an hour, but she managed to fall asleep once more. Orihime, still in her spirit form, looked out the window to gaze at the moon.

"_Poor Rukia. She's gone through so much. I hope that was just a normal nightmare and not something else..."_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 33 end

Beta-ed by Grenoulle-85

Hey people, the review bar was nearly empty. Please review for a faster update.


	34. Flight to Italy

Sorry for the late update but I've been busy with school and my betas are busy with work and such...

Anyway here's the next chapter.

I don't own KHR or Bleach

* * *

34. Fight to Italy

_The walls and ground around Yamamoto had a rocky texture and a door as tall as the cavern he was in sat at the end opposite to him. Ahead of him were four pillars and a shadowy figure stood in the center of the pillars. He walked closer to the pillars and as he came closer and closer, the pillars began to glow and shone upon the person standing at the center._

"_Rukia?"_

_Rukia turned around, a small smile on her face. The door behind her creaked open bit by bit, darkness flowing out to wrap its tendrils around Rukia. She moved her lips, no sound was heard, but his eyes were trained on her lips and he read, "Goodbye… Takeshi."_

_Yamamoto sprinted forward, trying to reach Rukia. She extended her hand, reaching out to him, her slender fingers stretched out, and he thrust out his hand, but just as their fingertips were about to touch, the darkness swept Rukia away. The door began to close, the darkness taking Rukia in. He ran as fast as he could, praying he could reach her in time, but it was too late. Before the darkness engulfed her entirely, Rukia turned her face towards him and gave a small, sad smile. The door swung closed and shattered to pieces and everything faded into black._

Yamamoto woke up in a cold sweat, the dream still haunting him. He quickly sat up, one hand clutching his hand. He'd had the same dream for several days in a row. It felt as if his dreams were trying to tell him something important. He got out of bed and decided to have a morning practice to forget the dream. He opened the top drawer of his dresser and took out the pendant that Rukia had given him during the ring battles. His mind flashed back to the memory that was still fresh in his mind.

_The sun's dying rays illuminated the two figures that sat together on the bench in the park; Yamamoto and Rukia. It had been a few months since the ring battles had ended. There was a question Yamamoto wanted to ask Rukia, but every time he was about to voice it, there was someone or something that interrupted them. But, finally, he'd found his chance. Now, there was no one to interrupt them, so he took this chance to ask his question at last._

"_Rukia," Yamamoto said, "Why did you give me this pendant?"_

_Rukia glanced at him before returning to gaze at the orange sky. "Because the metalsmith I bought it from told me it was for someone special."_

"_But, why did you give it to me on that day before your battle and tell me goodbye?"_

_Rukia was silent for a moment, searching for the right words to say to him. An uncomfortable silence filled the air. Rukia let out a small sigh and leaned against him._

"_I wasn't sure if I could fight my opponent that day. I thought if I gave you something, my heart would always be with you. You know, just in case I di__—"_

_Soft lips prevented her from finishing her sentence. The sweet and gentle kiss lasted for a long minute. Their lips parted, both of them slightly out of breath, and a small blush decorated their cheeks. The awkward silence filled the air once more, until Yamamoto broke it._

"_I don't want you to talk like that anymore, Rukia. Remember what you told me once? '_I have you and you have me.'"

"_But—"_

"_No buts, Rukia. I don't want to hear you talk like that anymore." He hugged Rukia tightly._

"_I'm…going to…s-suffocate if you d-don't let me… breathe," she gasped out. Laughing, he let her loose to give her the chance to breathe. Rukia looked up into his eyes and saw that they were filled with worry._

"_Takeshi, keep that pendant. It will serve as our connection to each other. No matter where you are, I will always be with you."_

A big grin appeared on his face as he put on the pendant. Once he finished changing clothes, he left his room, closing the door behind him.

x-x

Rukia woke up a little earlier than usual. She was worried about the dream she had the night before. Deciding that she couldn't go back to sleep, she stood up from her bed, careful not to wake Nel up. She walked to her dresser and took out something she hadn't seen in a long time: her sketchbook.

In the two years that had passed, she had lost her reason to draw. When she was by herself, the only way to vent her emotions, her solitude, her need of someone else, was in drawing. Now that she had that warmth that she'd been longing for, the sketchbook was simply forgotten. She flipped through the pages filled with people and places.

"_Rukia, what are you looking at?"_ Orihime asked.

"This sketchbook that I've forgotten."

"_Do you need to draw again?"_

"I don't need to, I don't feel alone anymore."

With that, Rukia put away the sketchbook in the closet and pulled out a yellow sundress with flower figures along the bottom hem. She took a quick shower and got dressed. Deciding that it was too early for breakfast, she decided to go for a walk instead.

x-x

Rukia was by the river looking at the sunrise. It was the last time she would see the sun rise in this small town, she thought. She watched the clouds drift by while she lay on the grass, the blue sky bending with the soft yellow, orange, and red of the sun.

"_Rukia, we have to go back soon,_" Orihime reminded her.

"I know." She stood up, brushing off the grass stuck to her dress. She heard someone approaching, the shuffling of the grass a giveaway. She turned around to see Yamamoto smiling at her.

"Yo, Rukia."

"Morning, Takeshi," she greeted

"What are you doing out here at this hour?"

"Just watching the sun come up. What about you?"

"Just going to get some practice," he replied.

"You know, this reminds me of when we met the first time," Rukia said, after thinking for a minute.

"Yeah, it was here, the same place, wasn't it?"

Rukia nodded. This is what she liked about their relationship. It was simple but honest; she could be herself around him. She knew he wouldn't judge her, and for that, she loved him with everything she had. And she knew that he loved her the same way.

"Are you ready for our trip?" he asked.

"Yeah, I can face my past, as long as you and the others are behind me."

He held her hand to reassure her that everything would be okay.

x-x

Rukia and Grimmjow arrived at the airport ten minutes earlier than planned, so that they could get their tickets more quickly. It was a little difficult at first, with Nel not having a passport, Nel got her passport, thanks to Reborn, and everything else she would need in only a day. While waiting around a small shop inside the airport, Nel ran to the windows to look at the planes outside.

"Onee-chan, are we really going on those planes?" Nel asked excitedly.

"Yep, were going to get on one of those planes. Please don't wander around too much, or you're going to get lost."

"Okay, onee-chan."

Rukia watched Nel run back to the window, then spotted Grimmjow coming back from the registration. He sat next to her to wait for the others.

"Are you ready?" he asked her, knowing well her dread of going back.

"Yeah," Rukia muttered quietly. "So much time has passed… can we really free ourselves from Nii-sama?"

"Not with that attitude we won't."

"But I'm... afraid."

"Why?" Grimmjow raised an eyebrow.

"I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me."

"No one will get hurt."

"But—"

"If you say something else, I'll beat the shit right out of ya," Grimmjow snarled. Rukia's eyes widened, but she got the point. He could be scary sometimes, but she knew he really cared about her.

Ten minutes later, Tsuna and the others showed up, even Hibari. How Reborn convinced Hibari to come to Italy with them, Rukia would never know. Kyoko and Haru also came along for sightseeing. She wasn't sure if they really wanted to go sightseeing, or if that was just some excuse.

All of them boarded the plane that would lead to them to the next step of their lives, and Rukia's future.

x-x

After a boring, grueling, painstakingly long flight, the gang reached the Italy in one piece. Excluding the fact that Hibari wanted to bite to death everyone on the plane for crowding. Or that Gokudera and Lambo couldn't stop arguing during the flight, which resulted in Grimmjow stepping in to stop the fight. Unfortunately, Gokudera got out his dynamite and caused a panic on the plane. Shouts of "he's got a bomb!" rang out through the plane as the passengers panicked. Tsuna and the others weren't allowed to get on any commercial plane ever again.

"Thanks to you two, we're banned from the airports!" Rukia scolded Gokudera and Grimmjow.

"Shut up, you crazy bitch," Grimmjow and Gokudera grumbled simultaneously. Yamamoto had to restrain Rukia to stop her from killing the both of them.

"Maa, maa everything turned out okay," Yamamoto laughed, trying to calm her down.

"Well, I guess," Rukia agreed begrudgingly.

Once they got out of the airport, two cars pulled up in front of them. Men in black suits got out of each car and took everyone's luggage and loaded it in each car.

"Greetings, Vongola the Tenth, Guardians, and Panther King. We have been expecting you," one of the men in black greeted. "The Ninth asked us to pick you up from the airport."

"So where is Vongola manor located?" Grimmjow asked.

"It's near the outside of the city. We shall take you to the manor and, with permission of the Ninth, we will take you to the city to sightsee."

"Sightsee?"

"This is your first time in Italy, correct? The Ninth anticipated that you might want some free time."

"Oh."

Everyone separated into two groups. Grimmjow, Rukia, Chrome, Yamamoto, and Hibari rode one of the cars. Kyoko, Haru, Tsuna, Gokudera, Ryohei and the kids rode in the other vehicle. Rukia looked out the window, drinking in the sight of the buildings around her as the car drove on. With each mile that the car drove, Rukia felt her dread growing. Soon, it would all come to an end.

x-x

The cars drove into the countryside, the only thing Rukia could see was hills and meadows. There was nothing there really, but it was peaceful sight.

'_When are going to get there?'_she pondered.

"We're almost there." The driver replied, as if he had heard Rukia's thoughts. Sure enough, Rukia and the others saw the large black iron black gates with the Vongola crest on them. The gates slowly opened and the cars drove into the driveway. Vongola the Ninth and ten maids were waiting outside in the front doors.

"Bienvenito, Vongola Decimo." The maids bowed lightly in unison. It was actually kind of creepy...

Rukia had never seen the ninth before. He looked like a kind old man, using a scepter as a support. But Rukia felt tremendous power coming from the scepter.

"Welcome to Vongola manor, Tsunayoshi-kun and Guardians." He greeted.

Grimmjow strode in front of everyone else, looking at the Ninth face to face. There he did something that Rukia thought he would never do; he kneeled before the Vongola boss, his katana on the ground.

"Now, now. You don't need to show such formality, Panther King." The Ninth smiled kindly. Grimmjow slowly stood up, picking the katana off of the ground. The blade was surrounded in a blue aura for a moment, before it vanished as quickly as it had appeared.

"Now, I welcome you to Vongola manor." The Ninth repeated.

"So, why did Grimmjow kneel in front of him, Rukia?" Yamamoto whispered in her ear. Grimmjow showing respect was something strange to see.

"I'm guessing it's only a formality. To make himself look good to the public eye." she explained.

After the brief introduction, Tsuna and the others entered the house. The maids had carried their belongings off to their respective rooms, scurrying away as they entered. Rukia was amazed at the interior of the mansion. From the Victorian style furniture that she caught a glimpse at in the living room, to the staircase in front of them with the handrails curved outward of the entryway, it was as if the building itself was giving a welcome to them.

"This is amazing! Right onii-chan?" Kyoko said as she started to walk upstairs.

"Amazing to the extreme!" Ryohei agreed, jogging up the stairs ahead of her to check out more of the mansion.

"Please feel free to relax in your rooms. Come down to my study in an hour." The Ninth ordered.

x-x

Rukia entered her room; she and Nel were amazed at the size it. It had a couch, a glass coffee table, a king -sized bed against the wall, and a mini bar filled with different bottles of alcohol. Rukia made a note to keep Nel away from that.

Nel saw two glass doors leading to the balcony. Rukia was right behind her, making sure she didn't get into anything she wasn't supposed to. She looked outside, and the view was simply breathtaking. Meadows and hills stretched as far as the eye could see, there was a pool was right below them, and a labyrinth of flowers on the left. Truly, it was a sight worth sketching, but she didn't have the time for that.

"Onee-chan, are going to stay here?" Nel asked.

"Yes, that's right. Hey, how about you go and find Lambo and I-pin and get permission to use the pool, Onee-chan has something to do first, okay?"

Nel nodded enthusiastically and ran out of the room as fast as she could, leaving Rukia by herself.

"_What's wrong, Rukia?"_Orihime asked.

"Nothing, it's just...we're so close to the Kuchiki manor. It makes me want to avoid going outside."

"_Don't worry about it We're on Vongola grounds, so Kuchiki members besides you and Grimmy shouldn't be allowed to enter."_

"You're right. There's no point in worrying about it right now. Let's go downstairs and meet the Ninth."

With that, Rukia allowed herself to temporarily forget her worries and headed downstairs, closing the door behind her.

x-x

Rukia strode down the long hallway and headed downstairs to the large living room she had spotted when they first arrived. As she reached the stairs, she caught up with Ryohei.

"Onii-chan!" Rukia called out.

"Hey Rukia, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just want to talk to you for a little bit."

As they walked downstairs, talking on the way, Rukia was thinking about how much Ryohei had matured in the last two years. He still had his extreme attitude, but with less yelling. Rukia's ears thanked him for that. She felt a slight pain in her back, but she ignored it and continued to talk with him.

"Onii-chan, are you sure you want to be a guardian?"

"oh that?" he lifted his right had and looked at the Vongola ring in his middle finger. "I've decided that a long time ago."

"But you might have to give up some of your goals."

"Maybe, but having a path to follow without hesitation is what a man is searching for, to the extreme! I promised I would protect you and Kyoko, and I will."

Rukia couldn't believe that Ryohei matured this much, but it should be expected with age. The rest of the walk was a quiet one, there wasn't really anything to talk about. Suddenly Rukia felt the sharp pain on her back returning, she fell to her knees from the pain.

"Oi Rukia, what's wrong!?" Ryohei sounded alarmed

"It…hurts." Rukia muttered painfully. Her head was pounding, and heard voices whispering in her mind.

"_The ritual must be done…"_

"_The call of the shrine maidens…"_

"_The crystal lock…"_A small yellow lock with a crystal shaped like a four-leaf clover flashed in her mind.

"_The family crests…"_

"_The gates to oblivion…"_

"_No escape…"_

Rukia couldn't keep consciousness any longer, she let her surroundings fade to black. Ryohei rushed to her side, picking her up bridal style. He felt something warm on his hand, coming from Rukia's back. He held it up to look at it; it was blood.

"Rukia, hang on to the extreme!" he rushed her to her room quickly, forgetting all about the meeting.

x-x

Yamamoto, as calm and patient as he was, hated waiting. It was driving him insane just waiting for an answer to what had happened to Rukia. A few minutes after Rukia's collapse, Ryohei had rushed to the study where everyone had gathered to tell them what had happened. That caused the meeting to grind to a halt, and everyone quickly headed upstairs. Now, they were all waiting on the diagnosis of Rukia's ailment.

"Shit, lawn head, what happened to her?" Gokudera growled. Ryohei didn't answer, he just kept staring at the hand where he had felt Rukia's blood.

"No use, he's out of it." Grimmjow replied. While he appeared calm on the outside, he was worried about Rukia. He figured that by appearing calm ,the others might calm down too, but it wasn't working.

"Rukia…" Yamamoto muttered.

Luckily, Nel was with Haru, Kyoko, and the kids, or else the sound of Nel's cries would be heard all over the mansion. Chrome and Hibari remained quiet, but each was scanning the room.

"Dammit, that bastard Shamal has been in there for two hours already! When is he going to come out?"

"Gokudera-kun, calm down. You're not helping in the situation." Tsuna said, but in his head he wondered that same thing.

"My apologies, Tenth."

As if to answer Gokudera's questions, the door opened slowly. Shamal emerged, looking grim.

"What's wrong, Shamal?" Reborn asked. The doctor just stood there quietly, as if stalling for time. Yamamoto ran out of patience. In a swift movement, he grabbed Shamal by his collar and looked him in the eye. The others in the room looked on, shocked at his action.

"Tell us what's wrong, now!" his carefree smile was gone, replaced by someone that the Guardians had only ever seen in the heat of battle.

Shamal calmly freed himself from Yamamoto's grasp and let out a tired sigh.

"I'll tell you what's wrong, but before I do I need to ask some questions. Did Rukia seem alright when you guys arrived to Italy?"

"She seemed fine..." Chrome said shyly.

"Has she done any training?"

"No, we haven't done any proper training in weeks." Grimmjow responded.

"This doesn't make sense." Shamal moved to the side, allowing them access to the room. "It's better for you guys to see what's wrong yourselves."

Everyone entered the room, eager to see what was wrong. What they saw left them speechless. Rukia was lying on her stomach. She had no clothes to cover her back, but that wasn't what bothered them. What shocked them greatly was the burn on her back. The burn was located on the bottom half of her back, taking the unusual shape of a bird engulfed in flame.

"What the hell!?" Grimmjow was the first to break the silence in the room

"What happened to Rukia-san?" Tsuna asked

"That's what I can't figure out. If she didn't do any training and if she was fine when you guys arrived, then why does she have that burn on her back?"

"You're the doctor, figure it out!" Gokudera snarled

"You said it yourself; I'm a doctor, not a psychic." Shamal dismissed.

"Now what?" Yamamoto asked.

"I cleaned the burn already, I need Chrome-chan to stay to help me put bandages on Rukia."

Everyone started to leave the room, only Yamamoto and Chrome stayed behind.

"Yamamoto, you need to leave this room too."

"I can't stay here?"

"She'll be fine. I may be a 'womanizer' like Hayato says, but I am a doctor first. I wont let anything happen to her."

Yamamoto nodded and left the room quietly closing, the door behind him. Shamal took out some sterilized bandages; glancing at Rukia's wound before looking at Chrome.

"Lets begin."

x-x

"Onii-chan what happened to Rukia-chan?"

It wasn't too long before Kyoko and Haru found out, but it how to tell them was the difficult part.

"We're not really sure ourselves." Tsuna tried to calm Kyoko down.

"Where's Rukia now? Haru wants to see her." Haru asked, both their eyes were filled with worry.

"Is onee-chan going to be alright?" Nel asked between sobs.

"She's in her room, sleeping. Dr. Shamal says that she needs her rest." Grimmjow explained as gently as possible to calm them down. "Why don't you guys make tea, and we'll be down there in a few." he suggested.

"All right." Kyoko and Haru walked out of the room ,leaving the others with lots of things to think about.

"So what were you going to talk to us about, Ninth?" Grimmjow asked.

"I was going to explain about the coronation ceremony when I retire, but then this happened. Lets leave that talk for another time. Right now it seems no one is in the mood for talking. I'll be in my study if anyone needs me." The Ninth explained.

"Ryohei, we need you to focus. Tell me what happened." Reborn asked.

"I…I don't know, we were just talking and she suddenly collapsed and started bleeding from her back. I don't know..."

"Constantly harassing sempai won't get us anywhere. All we can do is wait until Rukia gets better." Yamamoto said, though he sounded thoroughly depressed.

x-x

As Rukia regained consciousness, she slowly opened her eyes. The bright morning sun illuminated the room. She tried to stand up, but the pain didn't let her. On the coffee table, she spotted rolls of bandages and medicine.

"What happened to me?" Rukia asked aloud.

"_I don't know, it's getting harder to reach you, Rukia."_Orihime spoke.

"Is it because we're close to Kuchiki manor?"

"_I'm not sure, but what happened to you and the problem that we have may be connected."_

Rukia heard a knock on the door, but she couldn't even stand, let alone answer the door.

"Come in." she called out, feeling incredibly weak and frustrated. The figure entered the room, but it was the last person Rukia ever expected to see.

"Hi-hibari? What are you doing here?"

"Herbivore, what are you hiding?" he demanded.

"Huh?"

"You hide your fangs from everyone, even yourself."

"You have to elaborate on that." Rukia deadpanned. What was he talking about?

"Just something to think about." he answered.

"That doesn't make sense, what are you trying to say?"

"Fight me when you get better." He left as quickly as he arrived, leaving Rukia with a mountain of questions.

"What was that about?"

"_Not sure, but you can never really understand Hibari-san."_

"But what happened to me?" Rukia felt the sting on her back, the bandages made it hard to see what happened to her.

"_I don't know, I couldn't see what was happening. It was as if my spirit was being locked inside your body."_

There was another soft knock on the door, then a small clicking sound as the doorknob turned. Shamal entered the room with a bottle of pills.

"Good morning Rukia-chan" he greeted happily. Rukia had to be on guard, just in case he tried something funny.

"Morning, Shamal-sensei."

"So how are you feeling?"

"I feel a small pain on my back, and I cant remember what happened. Other than that, I'm okay, I guess..."

"That's not good. We were going to ask you what happened."

"Why does my back hurt?" Rukia asked.

Shamal let out a small sigh before reaching for a glass of water. He took out two pills from the bottle and handed them both to Rukia. She drank the water eagerly, not noticing the thirst before.

"Rukia, for some reason there is a large burn on your back."

"What?!" she nearly choked on the water.

"There is a large burn on your back. None of us are sure how you hurt yourself, but your body is slowly healing itself. You've been out for four days."

"Four days?!" she gasped.

"The medicine that I just gave you will help with the pain. I need to change your bandages again. Hopefully this will be the last day you'll have to wear them."

"Shouldn't it take longer?"

"Normally when someone has second degree burns it takes several weeks to heal. But your body regenerates slowly by absorbing aura, so it cuts healing time by half or more"

Shamal sat on the bed, grabbing the bandages and the medicine ready. Rukia couldn't help but to feel uncomfortable. It wasn't that she didn't trust Shamal as a doctor. But she couldn't trust Shamal as a man.

"Rukia-chan how about a hug~" he chirped, in what she guessed was his attempt at lightening the mood.

"I'll you know this right now; if your hands go where they shouldn't, you won't leave this room alive." She threatened.

With that, the room was filled with an awkward silence, Rukia watching Shamal carefully.

x-x

Rukia walked downstairs and started to head into the kitchen. Looking at the different paintings and vases that decorated the halls she, wandered into the dining room.

"Rukia?"

She froze, looking around. Everyone was who was in the room stop their conversations and looked up as she entered the room. To Rukia, their stares were a little uncomfortable.

"Morning everyone." She greeted, almost ashamed to look at them. Nel was the first one to get up, running towards Rukia and hugging her leg.

"Onee-chan, are you alright?" she said between sobs.

"Yeah, I'll fine." Nel looked up as Rukia patted her head.

"I'm sorry that I caused you guys to worry."

"As long as you're okay." Kyoko commented.

"Haru is taking you to a cake shop around town later." Haru said, with hopes of Rukia actually going.

"That would be lovely." Rukia smiled, glad to be on the road to recovery.

Rukia took her seat next to Yamamoto and Ryohei. The meal was a silent one, with an occasion or two of Lambo bickering with I-pin. After breakfast, Rukia decided to go outside, seeing how it was a sunny morning. There was nothing like the scenery of the garden that Rukia saw the first day. As she entered the garden, she heard footsteps coming up behind her. She turned around and saw Yamamoto standing behind her.

"Yo, Rukia." he said dully.

"What's the matter, Takeshi?"

"I…nothing." he began, but didn't elaborate. Rukia frowned, getting a distinct feeling it wasn't 'nothing.'

"Takeshi, don't worry about me. Whatever happened to me wasn't your fault or Onii-chan's. If it relates to something, it might be the fact that we are close to Kuchiki manor. My feelings of happiness, my feelings of sadness, all of those feelings within me were just a little out of control and may have caused my aura to go wild."

"I just wish I could erase that pain in your heart." he said. Rukia sighed, taking his hand.

"You being here with me is more than enough. Soon I'll be free, and then I'll have nothing to fear."

x-x

A flame-haired, tattooed man sat at a desk in Kuchiki manor, bored out of his mind. Abarai Renji was happy with his position as the right-hand man. It was his honor to serve in such a distinguished position. But it was always filled with _paperwork_. Half the time, he wished that he could burn the documents, they just took up so much time and the task was so boring.

Lately though, he'd had a strange feeling about the family. Ever since Rukia, Orihime, and Grimmjow's disappearance four years prior, things had been really quiet.

After finishing the last pile of paperwork on his desk, he stood up and stretched, glad to be done with all the reports and documents. A knock on the door made him turn mid-stretch.

"Come in." he called to his guest.

The door opened and he saw a familiar figure standing in the doorway. The man was as tall as Renji, he wore a crisp black suit with an orange tie. What anyone within fifty miles would notice immediately about this man was his orange hair. It was even worse when the two stood side-by-side in a crowd. "Blending in" seemed to be a foreign concept to them.

"Ichigo, what brings you here?"

"I was thinking of going out for a drink, want to come?" Ichigo suggested.

"Nah, I was thinking of going to bed early." Renji refused, suppressing a yawn.

"Hard day?"

"No, but it was boring and I'm tired."

"Is something else wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"I was just thinking about Rukia's disappearance..."

"Its been what, four years? If the execution squad couldn't find her and Orihime, then…"

"Don't say it!" Renji growled. "I know they're still alive somewhere, my gut tells me so and my gut is never wrong! And if they _are_ alive, then I hope they are happy."

"Yeah..." Ichigo agreed

"You know," Renji said after a minute, "I think I'll take that drinking offer after all."

"Well lets go, then." Both left Renji's office, closing the door behind.

If only they knew...

* * *

Beta-ed by: Grenouille-85

Author's notes:

If anyone wants to know the Bleach character ages in this story then visit my page. I'll post their ages and their position as they are introduced.


	35. Things go downhill

I don't own Bleach or KHR

* * *

35. Things go down hill

It had been two weeks since they arrived at the Vongola Manor. It took a while to get adjusted to the time difference, but it was okay. Rukia felt more relaxed than she should have, considering the fact that they were so close to Kuchiki manor. Rukia looked around the large living room they were in. Nel was coloring in a sketchbook that she had given to her.

'_It's a quiet morning, huh?' _Rukia thought.

"_Why didn't you go with the guys to train?" _Orihime asked.

'_I really didn't feel like it.'_

"_You're getting lazy, Rukia." _

'_No I'm not!' _she protested.

"_Alight, I'm kidding. Can't you take a joke?"_

'_Not when you pick on me all the time.'_

Rukia looked over at Kyoko, Haru, and Chrome who were having a conversation. During these two years, Chrome had started to open up a little, she talked to people more often. But she was still shy when it came to talking to any of the boys. Kyoko approached Rukia with a smile on her face.

"Rukia-chan, would you like to go shopping with us?"

"Who's going to take you guys into the city?"

"Don't worry about that. Come on Rukia-chan, it'll be fun!"

Rukia thought about it for a minute. In the two weeks that had passed, she was the only one who hadn't really been to the city. The only times she had gone were when she went with everyone to a cake shop. She was afraid that something bad would happen while in the city, and avoided it in order to prevent an incident from happening. But her worries seemed to have disappeared today. Besides, she couldn't say no to Kyoko; her smile made it impossible to do that.

"Alright I'll go, but we need to take Nel with us."

"Okay! Get ready, we're leaving in ten minutes."

Everyone left the room and Rukia could help it but to sigh at what she was about to do.

"_Rukia are you sure you can do this?"_

"I don't know Orihime, I just don't know."

x-x

During the entire car ride, Rukia started out the window, looking at the meadows and small hills of the countryside. She completely ignored the conversation that was going on around her. She felt a tug on her sleeve. She looked down to see Nel glancing up at her.

"Onee-chan, are you alright?" Nel asked

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Rukia tried her best to put a smile, but judging from Nel's expression, it wasn't working.

"Onee-chan needs to cheer up." She grinned.

"Rukia-chan we're almost to the city." Kyoko announced. And sure enough, they could see the buildings in the city peeking over the top of the hill as they drove. Chrome sat quietly, while Kyoko, Haru, and Nel watched in awe. With every mile, they got closer to their destination in the large city.

x-x

As soon as they arrived to the city, the car parked close to the shopping district. Rukia told the chauffeur to pick them up in about two hours.

"Well, let's go shopping. Where to first?" Rukia asked.

"I don't know Rukia-chan, let's go to the first store we see, kay?" Haru said

They spotted a boutique not too far from them Kyoko, Nel, and Haru walked ahead of Rukia and Chrome. They entered the boutique; Rukia heard the sound of a bell that was tied to the door as they walked in.

"Welcome," the shopkeeper said in Italian. "I hope you find what you're looking for. Let me know if you need any help."

Kyoko and Haru had blank looks on their faces; only Rukia and Chrome could understand the shopkeeper.

"She told us to call her if we need any help." Rukia said, Kyoko and Haru nodding in understanding. Rukia sat down in one of the chairs next to the door as Kyoko, Haru and Nel tried on various outfits.

"Come on Rukia, you should try something on, too." Kyoko insisted.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you."

"Nonsense, Rukia! Come on." Haru said. With that, Kyoko and Haru grabbed one of Rukia's arms and dragged her into one of the changing rooms. Chrome was silently watching in the background, taking small steps towards the door hoping to escape before they caught her.

"Not so fast, Chrome-chan!" Kyoko stood behind her, the evil glint in her eye made Chrome shudder in fear. Sighing in defeat, she let herself be dragged by Kyoko, silently wishing that she could run away.

x-x

"I am not coming out!" Rukia shouted from the dressing room.

"Don't be silly, Rukia-chan! All of us worked hard to find the perfect clothes for you."

"NO, it's embarrassing!"

"Come on out Rukia-chan, or we'll drag you out." Kyoko said gently, although to Rukia it sounded like a threat.

"I don't care. I won't leave this dressing room."

Rukia could hear a foot tapping impatiently, what she did _not_ notice was someone creeping up behind her. The person roughly pushed her out of the dressing room and out into the open. Rukia stumbled a bit before regaining her balance, horrified that she was now exposed to the world.

"That looks so cute on you, Rukia-chan!" Haru complimented, Rukia quickly hid behind the curtains.

"Now, now Rukia-chan, don't be shy!"

"Onee-chan looks great!"

Rukia was wearing a blue sleeveless dress shirt with ruffles at the collar, sleeves that were connected by a blue strap with the cuffs unbuttoned, making the ruffles puff out. It also had a bow on the back of the shirt with the ends hanging to her ankles. Blue shorts with striped knee-length socks, and brown ankle-length boots with yellow laces completed the outfit.

"It's too childish." Rukia complained

"No, it suits you perfectly!"

Kyoko had in her hands a blue fedora matching the color of the shirt. She handed the hat over to Rukia.

"Put it on." Kyoko suggested. Rukia had no choice in the matter anyway; she put on the hat, frowning because it made her look like a painter.

"How do I look?"

"Like an artist! Now all you need is a sketchbook and a charcoal pencil and you'll be all set." Haru replied.

"Right! Let's check on Chrome-chan, okay?" Rukia suggested.

"_But that looks so great on you, Rukia."_ Orihime complimented.

'_Shut up.'_

Rukia and the others went to check up on Chrome, she was still in the dressing room.

"Chrome-chan are you ready?"

"U-um, sure." Chrome steeped out of the dressing room timidly. She was wearing a translucent white shirt with short sleeves over a gray dress that stopped three inches above her knees. She shifted nervously where she stood.

"Something is missing..." Haru commented.

Kyoko turned to look around in the coat racks, searching for the right thing that would fit Chrome's outfit. Nel went along with Kyoko and started to search for something as well. Rukia and Chrome looked at each other and shook their heads, not knowing how they got into this situation.

Kyoko and Haru made their way to the register, gathering a couple of outfits for themselves and Nel. Rukia was about to enter the dressing room to change when Haru grabbed her hand, preventing her from entering the sanctuary that the dressing room provided.

"Sorry Rukia-chan, Chrome-chan. We already paid for those outfits. I'm afraid that you will have to wear them for the rest of the day."

"But…" Rukia thought about it for a minute. "Hey wait a minute! Where did you get the money to pay for all this?"

"Reborn-chan gave us these debit cards and a pin number. He told us we could spend the money in the account however we wanted." Kyoko answered.

'_It just means that Tsuna and the rest of us will have to pay Reborn back later on.' _Rukia thought in her head frantically.

"_Cheer up Rukia! It just means that you got free clothes for now."_ Orihime reasoned.

'_They're not free Orihime, I will have to pay for it later on.'_

"_Oh Rukia, stop picking at the little details."_

Rukia let out a small sigh and gave up for the time being. Now she would have to walk the streets wearing...well, _this_. She mentally cringed at the clothing she had on, wishing that she could burn the outfit and dance around the ashes. Unfortunately she couldn't do that. Thinking of Kyoko and Haru's sad faces made her feel hollow inside.

"Kuchiki-san, we're leaving." Chrome said shyly, breaking Rukia out of her thoughts.

"Chrome-chan, please call me Rukia."

"Ok," she blushed from embarrassment, "...Rukia-san."

"Well, that's a start." She looked out the window; Kyoko, Haru, and Nel were waiting outside. "Let's go before they leave without us."

With that, Chrome and Rukia said their goodbyes to the shopkeeper. They left the boutique with the sound of the bell on the door behind them.

x-x

Renji was back in his office reading a report, on the verge of falling asleep. His boss would kill him if he found him sleeping on the job, but he didn't really care at that moment. A soft knock came on the oak door.

"Come in," he said without looking up. Ichigo entered the room and sat in one of the comfortable chairs.

"Renji, want to go out for ice cream?"

Renji stopped reading the report in his hands and looked at his friend as if he grown two heads.

"What are you talking about, you moron? What are you, five?"

"Hey, I am trying to relive some of my memories, unlike you." Ichigo snapped.

"What did you say?!" Renji stood up from his chair, he was starting to get annoyed.

"You heard me!" Ichigo stood up as well, glaring at Renji. They glared at each other for a minute until Renji sat down and slouched on his chair.

"Arguing with each other is just not the same anymore, huh?" Ichigo asked after a minute of silence.

"Yeah, Rukia always scolded us for arguing and Grimmjow would just laugh like the idiot he is."

"And Orihime would just smile warmly and try to calm everyone down." Ichigo added.

Renji just looked at his desk, seeing files that were easily forgotten. He couldn't do his work anymore. He felt that Rukia was alive and closer that he thought, his gut told him that. He wanted to believe that, but it was getting harder and harder to believe every day.

"You know what? Screw work! Let's go get ice cream." Renji said

Ichigo smiled and stood from his chair. They both left the office, closing the door behind them.

x-x

After lunch, Rukia and the girls started walking through the streets, still having about a half an hour before they had to meet up with the chauffeur. Rukia had a nostalgic feeling from the old days: the car rides through the city, the walk on the Rose Garden, and the ice cream...

"_Rukia, we should get some ice cream before going back!" _Orihime suggested.

'_Huh? Why?'_

"_Just for old times, kay?"_

"Anyone up for ice cream? I heard there is a good creamery around here."

"That sounds like a great idea, Rukia-chan!" Kyoko said, she looked down and saw Nel jump up and down, obviously approving the idea.

"It _is_ pretty hot outside." Haru added, Chrome stayed silent but nodded in agreement.

"Then it's settled! It's right around the corner." Rukia said.

The girls arrived at a small shop next to a big park with a small pond. The place looked a little run down, but to Rukia it looked the same as always.

'_It wasn't changed at all, has it?'_

"_The thing that I remember most is the blackmail photo you used on Renji." _Orihime giggled.

'_Oh yeah! I remember that!'_

"_What ever happened to that photo?"_

'_I gave it to Rangiku. She was the one who made it, after all.'_

"_She made the photo!?"  
_

'_Well, she is one of __**those**__ types of fangirls.'_

Rukia quickly snapped out of the conversation that she was having with Orihime. Kyoko and the others looked at Rukia with concerned, but said nothing. As they entered the shop, Rukia encountered something that she wasn't expecting. There, standing at the counter, were two men she recognized; one with bright red hair, and the other with vibrant orange hair. The red-haired one gaped at her in disbelief.

"Rukia!?" the man asked.

Rukia looked straight ahead at the two figures in front of her. She didn't know if she should be scared, or cry of happiness. The man with the red flame hair took a step forward, making Rukia take a step back. The man with orange hair just looked at Rukia, shocked, and pale as if he'd seen a ghost.

Rukia broke out of her trance.

"Kyoko-chan, take Haru-chan and Nel and go back home. Chrome and I will catch up later." She whispered to Kyoko. Kyoko had a confused look on her face, but quickly understood the situation. Rukia grabbed Chrome's hand and started running. With both men running after her, they veered around a corner.

x-x

Renji's first thoughts when he saw Rukia were happy ones. He was thankful to his gut for telling him the truth, but Rukia seemed shocked and ran away from them. Which left the question; where had Rukia been all those years, and why was she running away?

Ichigo was following in pursuit of Rukia and his answers to all his questions regarding the others. Soon, however, they lost sight of Rukia and the girl who was running with her.

"Damn it, where did they go?!" Ichigo asked while catching his breath.

"Don't know, we have to keep looking until we find her." Renji looked around trying to spot where Rukia had gone. "She finally came back and what does she do? She runs away!"

Renji couldn't help but to feel angry and frustrated. Ichigo wasn't any better either, they both couldn't believe that Rukia had been right in front of them. There were many questions going through their heads at once, but the two most important questions on their minds were: where was she all this time? And why had she run away from them just now? Renji felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, stopping their search.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Renji, why are you not in your office finishing the reports?" A cold voice said over the line. Renji quickly recognized that voice.

"Boss, I…"

"I do not want to hear any excuses. Come back to the Manor at once."

"Yes, sir." He grumbled as he hung up, looking at the streets filled with people in the marketplace. He was so close to finding out about Rukia and the others. Sometimes it sucked to be the right-hand man.

"What's wrong Renji? What did our boss want?"

"He wants us to go back to the manor." They started to go back to the ice cream shop where they had parked their car. "One thing Ichigo, we can't tell anyone about this."

"Why not?"

"We don't know what made Rukia run away. If we tell our boss that we saw her, she will be captured and punished."

"Right." Ichigo let out a small sigh, wishing to talk to his dear friend soon.

x-x

Rukia felt scared, unable to stop running. Her worse fears had come true. What was worse was that the ones who found her were none other than Ichigo and Renji. Fleeing into the outdoor market, where there were lots of people, she finally gave them the slip.

"Rukia-san, who were they?" Chrome asked while trying to catch their breath.

"Sorry for dragging you into this, Chrome-chan. Those were people I knew before I ran away." They finally reached a bench and sat tiredly, Rukia looked at Chrome and saw concern in her eye.

"I...used to have a crush on one of them."

"Who?"

"The one with the red hair; his name is Renji. But, he just treated me as a friend, nothing more. So I kept those feelings inside me. Actually, you're the first person I've told..."

"_I never knew, Rukia." _Orihime chimed in sadly.

"But now my heart belongs to Takeshi, and it's going to stay that way."

Chrome smiled at how honest she was with her. To tell her something like this made her feel a little special. Being with Rukia and the others was like having the family she never really had.

"My parents never really wanted me," Chrome began. "I was always alone, and when I got into an accident, my parent didn't want to save me. Until I met Mukuro-sama, I really felt alone."

"Well you're not alone." Rukia placed her hand over Chrome's. "Now you have us, and we're going to look after you." Chrome smiled a little.

"Let's go back." Rukia said, having finally caught her breath.

x-x

On the way back to the car, Rukia felt like Chrome had opened up a bit more to her, and that was an accomplishment. She hoped to someday make Chrome come out of her shell, but she needed to take things one step at a time.

"Nagi?" a voice called from behind them.

They both turned around to saw a woman in her late thirties. She had black hair held up in a bun. Her blue eyes were the same shape as Chrome's but otherwise looked nothing like her purple ones. She was wearing a blue blouse and an ankle length skirt.

"_Isn't Chrome's real name Nagi?"_

'_Yeah...wait, this couldn't be?!'_

"Nagi, is that you?" the woman asked again. Chrome didn't say anything, only looked at the stroller the woman was pushing, with a baby nestled inside, sound asleep. Rukia quickly got the picture; Chrome felt sad that they had another child when they didn't care about her.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I think you have mistaken her for someone else." Rukia said, looking at the woman with a cold glare. "I don't think that my friend had such a horrible mother like yourself."

The woman stood speechless, Chrome looked at her with a shocked look on her face.

"_R-Rukia what are you saying?" _

"Come on Chrome-chan, let's go home." Rukia took Chrome's hand and quickly left the woman behind. As they reached the spot where they would meet up with the chauffeur, Chrome had a sad look on her face. Rukia felt bad, but also she sort of knew the pain that she was going through.

"I'm sorry Chrome-chan but…but that woman doesn't deserve you as her daughter." They stopped in their tracks and Chrome let her tears fall. "As long as you're in our family Chrome, you won't feel alone."

Chrome gave Rukia a hug, letting her chin rest on Rukia's shoulders. Rukia couldn't say anything else. Knowing from experience that the best way to clean the heart from sadness was to cry until she couldn't anymore, she just let Chrome be..

Soon after, Chrome let go of Rukia with her head hung down. She had a very uncharacteristic smirk on her face. Rukia was a little shocked.

"Chrome-chan?" Rukia asked.

"Kufufufu," she laughed in a deep male voice. Rukia felt a cold, dark aura coming from her friend. "Ora, ora. Calm down young Kuchiki."

"Who are you, and what did you do to Chrome-chan!?"

"I'm surprised that you don't recognize me?" Mist started to engulf Rukia and her surroundings, making it hard to see. When the mist blew away, Chrome was gone. In her place was a man with a hairstyle similar to Chrome's and eyes with two colors: one red with the number six in kanji and one blue.

"Mu-mukuro!?" Rukia took her fighting stance, shocked at how the situation had turned.

"I'm glad you remember me. I came to say thank you."

"Huh?" Rukia lowered her guard just slightly, looking at the illusionist with a confused expression.

'_Well, that's unexpected...'_

"_You said it, Rukia." _Orihime agreed.

"And who are you, Miss Spirit?" Mukuro asked.

Orihime appeared next to Rukia with a shocked look on her face.

"Now don't act so surprised. I'm the one who walked the six paths, after all."

"_But, you can see me?"_

"Of course."

"_Can Chrome-san see me?"_

"My dear little Chrome still has a lot to learn before she can see spirits. But what about you, Miss Spirit? What are you doing with the young Kuchiki?" Mukuro asked.

"_I am here to help her, and to guide her."_

"You need to pass on soon, Miss spirit."

"_Not until Rukia is freed from the Kuchiki family." _Orihime insisted.

"Well, suit yourself."

Rukia, who had kept quiet during the conversation, looked at Mukuro with concern.

"Wait." she began, only to be cut off as mist started to swirl again.

"Keep an eye on my dear little Chrome." Mist surrounded Mukuro, making it hard to see for Rukia. When the mist disappeared, Chrome stood there with a confused look on her face.

"Mukuro-sama says that it's getting late and we should be going back."

"_Yeah, Kyoko-san and Haru-san are going to worry."_

"All right. Let's go back." Rukia agreed, deciding to dismiss Mukuro's appearance for the time being. She had enough to worry about as it was.

x-x

After calling for a ride to pick them up and return to the manor, Rukia saw that everyone was there waiting for her; they seemed worried.

"What's wrong with everyone?" Rukia asked.

"So, did you talk to those idiots?" Grimmjow snarled, "Don't bother to lie. Kyoko and Haru told me everything."

Rukia looked back at Chrome and they shrugged, neither of them wanted to tell them anything.

"Nothing happened. So stop worrying about me, everyone. I can defend myself if I need to, so stop worrying about me too much."

"But Rukia-san, with everything that you told us we were sure that you weren't really planning on leaving the mansion unless it was with everyone else."

"I can't stay here frightened about what might happen. They saw me; big deal, it wouldn't be long until I had to face them anyway."

"Rukia just tell us the next time you're out. We were worried." Yamamoto said, stepping forward to lay his hands on her shoulders.

"Look, everyone, stop trying to keep me here under lock and key. I am not a defenseless little girl."

"We're not trying to keep you here, we're just worried."

"All right! I'll tell you the next time I leave! Now can we drop it?"

Everyone still had an uneasy look on their face, but no one said anything more. Everybody started to head to the living room. Yamamoto had calmed down a little and finally noticed her new outfit.

"Uh…Rukia, what's with the new outfit?"

"Kyoko-chan threatened me to wear it."

Yamamoto raised an eyebrow; he couldn't imagine Kyoko threatening someone. He let out a chuckle.

"It looks cute on you."

Yamamoto tried to hold in his laughter, even more so when he saw Rukia blush at his comment. Wrapping his arm around her waist, they walked towards the living room, ready for a quiet evening after the drama of the day.

Or so they thought…

* * *

Chapter 35 End

Beta-ed by Grenoulle-85

It's been really lonely lately... Reviews would be greatly appreciated


	36. The Beginning of the End

I don't own Bleach or KHR

* * *

36. The Beginning of the End

After everyone had calmed down, they moved to the living room to relax and play some video games. As expected from the Vongola (mostly due to their vast fortune), the living room had practically turned into a game room. Almost every type of gaming system known to man was in that room; with games rated from E to M for every console. It was a gamers' paradise. Grimmjow, heedless of everyone else, headed straight to the M-rated games. If there was one weakness that Grimmjow really had, besides his love for sake, it was his love for video games.

"Grimmjow, you're not playing M rated games with children in the room." Rukia scolded.

"Screw that shit, I'm playing whatever I want." he snarled.

Completely ignoring Rukia's nagging, Grimmjow insert one of the discs into the game system and turned on the game. The TV screen showed the words "Titan of War II".

"Grimmjow! If Nel has a nightmare, I will hunt you down!" Rukia warned, to no avail. Grimmjow was already sucked into the game, completely ignoring his surroundings. Ryohei and Gokudera sat next to him and stared at the screen, totally hypnotized by the game.

"And they're gone." Rukia groaned.

"Well, boys will be boys." Kyoko said, she sat down on one of the couches watching the others playing the game. Rukia sat next to her. Everyone was so into the game, even the children.

The game showed a man with twin blades fighting monsters and Cyclopes in a fight to reach the Sisters of Fate. There was a lot of red blood when the monsters died, and lots of gore as well. Rukia couldn't see why the game was so interesting.

Rukia feared that Nel or the other children would have a nightmare. She didn't want to wake up in the middle of the night to have to calm one of the children down. She stood up from her seat and walked in front of the game and pressed the power button.

"What the hell, Rukia!?" Grimmjow snarled.

"You bitch, why did you turn off the game?" Gokudera agreed.

"Rukia, its not fair to the extreme."

"All of you, shut up!" Rukia took the disc out and replaced it with the first game she saw on the floor. "I don't want the children to have nightmares, play that game after the children go to sleep."

Rukia turned on the game and a few moments later, the TV screen read "Underground Fighter Alpha."

"Well, it isn't too bad." Grimmjow grumbled, he was staring on the character list. Rukia connected a second controller and gave it to Gokudera.

"There, now more than one person can play."

Tsuna and Yamamoto sat down next to Gokudera and stared at the screen. Rukia and the rest of the girls sat down on the couches.

"Now what?" Rukia asked, beginning to feel bored.

"I don't know," Kyoko ignored the game, looking down at a book she'd found and starting to read. Chrome and Haru were having a conversation; she couldn't really hear the topic.

Suddenly, Rukia heard some yelling and bickering, her attention quickly snapped to the guys. Lambo and Gokudera were fighting once again, for the thousandth time, over who-knows-what.

"You stupid cow! I am going to kill you!"

"You can't defeat the great Lambo-sama!"

He started to choke Lambo, shaking him back and forth. Yamamoto and Ryohei were trying to restrain him. "I am going to turn you into a hamburger!"

The other two boys succeeded in pulling him away from Lambo. After calming down a little, Gokudera stepped back, scowling. Lambo had tears in his eyes; he looked on the verge of a breakdown. Crying, he started to dig something out of his afro. Rukia wondered how he could fit so many things inside of it. Finally, Lambo took out a purple bazooka.

"Reborn-san isn't that…" Rukia asked.

Reborn said nothing and took an apple from a dish nearby and threw it at Lambo. The apple hit him square in the face, the bazooka slipping out of his hands. Rukia looked on in horror. It was aiming straight at Yamamoto!

"Takeshi, watch out!" Rukia warned him, but it was too late. Lambo pulled the string tied to the bazooka and triggered it. Pink smoke covered the entire room; it made it hard to see anything in the room (or breathe). The smoke started to disappear, leaving everyone confused and an angry Gokudera ready to kill Lambo again.

"Where am I?" a male voice said. Rukia recognized the voice. Once the smoke disappeared, they saw a man that looked remarkably like Yamamoto, only older. Rukia realized that it _was_ Yamamoto, from the future of ten years later. He had matured; from his physical appearance, to the aura hanging about him. His eyes showed pain and sadness, and his smile was something that Rukia almost couldn't recognize. The only thing that Rukia could see that hadn't really changed was the sword charm pendant that hung on his neck. Rukia looked at the scar on his chin, wondering what had happened to him during the future years.

The man looked at Rukia and stared blankly; he covered his eyes with his hand. He shook his head. "I really shouldn't drink after a headache."

"Takeshi, is that you?" Rukia asked. Kyoko and Haru had confused looks on their faces, but Reborn quickly stood in front of them before they could ask anything.

"Kyoko, Haru, could you girls put the kids to bed?" Reborn asked.

The girls didn't really want to leave, since they wanted to know what was going on, but they knew that what they were going to talk about was not something that they could hear. He dismissed them to take the children to their rooms, turning to face the future Yamamoto.

Yamamoto looked at Rukia and she saw sadness in his eyes. He dropped to his knees in front of her and hugged Rukia tightly. Rukia wanted to push the man away, but the look of sadness on his face was just too much to bear.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He whispered into her ear. Rukia could only listen as the man apologized over and over again, not sure what he was apologizing for.

"Takeshi, I'm not really sure what happened, but you're in the past." Rukia said. He looked up at her, his eyes widened a little as he let go of Rukia.

"So this is the past. That means I only get five minutes." He said grimly.

"Yamamoto, what happened?" Tsuna asked, still a little shaken from his sudden appearance.

"A lot of things, Tsuna. You're doing a great job as the boss." He complimented.

"So I'll actually become the boss?" Tsuna said frantically.

"In a few years you'll take over the family. And we will follow you." He said, Rukia couldn't believe his level of maturity. He didn't seem as naïve and carefree as his present self.

"So what happened to me?" Rukia asked, "Tell me, why are you apologizing?" Yamamoto's smile fell, shattered, he looked to be almost on the verge of tears.

"You…" he looked everywhere except at her, feeling ashamed to look at her. "Not too far from this current point in time....you will die."

Everyone stood silent in the room; no one really knew what to say. They could only watch the man with shock etched into their faces. Grimmjow quickly stood up, anger evident on _his_ face, stomped over, and punched Yamamoto in the face.

"What the fuck have you been doing, asshole!?" Grimmjow growled. "How the fuck could you let her die like that?! What about protecting her? What about keeping her from harm? Were those only empty promises!?"

"Grimmjow-sensei." Gokudera, Tsuna, and Ryohei had to restrain Grimmjow, trying to no avail to calm him down. Yamamoto smiled sadly.

"Let him punch me. I deserve it."

"What are you saying, Takeshi?"

"I wasn't strong enough to protect you. I broke my promise to you. I let you die in front of me..."

"Don't give me that bullshit." Grimmjow growled, he was slowly calming down, but looked at Yamamoto with a cold glare.

"Sensei, let him speak." Rukia reasoned, turning to face Yamamoto, "What happened?"

"You closed the gate, and that drained your life."

"Gate? What gate?"

"The gate of the three worlds. You sealed the gate at the cost of your life. All of us watched helplessly as you smiled at us before sealing the gate. I…" he couldn't hold his tears back anymore. "I'm sorry Rukia."

"Swordsman-san, was there nothing we could do?" Chrome asked shyly, she had grown more and more concerned about Rukia since the encounter earlier that day.

"At the time that it happened, it was our only choice. Our other options were gone and the only way for us to survive was to seal the gate." He said, bravely trying to hold back his tears.

"Yamamoto, you got one minute." Reborn reminded everyone.

"Right, time's almost up." He wiped his tears away. "Rukia, you must listen carefully to what am I about to say. You must _not _go to Rosa Giardino."

"How do you know that name!?" She gasped at hearing the name of the place of her memories once again.

"Never mind that. But you must follow my instructions! Don't go there, I beg of you! You can't die again!"

"Fifteen seconds." Reborn reminded him.

"I guess I have to go. I hope I can get to see you in the future again."

"But…" Rukia began, Takeshi's soft lips touching hers cut her off. She wanted to pull away, but he had a tight hold on her. Not only that, but the kiss made her mind go blank. He pulled away and smiled warmly before smoke surrounded him. A few seconds later, the Yamamoto of this time appeared with concern written all over his face.

"Where did I go?" he asked, his eyes were full of confusion. "Tell me, why was Rukia's picture on a small altar?"

Everyone looked away, afraid to answer his question. Even Rukia stood silent, staring at the floor, which seem far more interesting at that moment.

"She…she didn't..." he couldn't get the words out, but he understood the truth.

His worse fears came true. When he opened his eyes after the explosion, he had found himself in a room. Confused, and lost, he started to look around, only to figure out that it was _his_ room. He remembered vaguely about one of Reborn's lectures. Something about the future or something like that...

He snooped around a bit, finding the small altar with a picture of Rukia with two black ribbons hanging at the top.

At first, he couldn't believe it, telling himself that it was just a dream. As he looked at the few pictures his older self had in that room, there was no pictures of Rukia. That's when he understood. A few seconds later, he was back in the living room with the others and saw Rukia's blank expression. Rukia had died in the future. He had let her down. Without saying anything, Yamamoto left the room, depressed from the turn of events. Everyone else started to leave as well, not wanting to be in the room any longer.

"What a sour night." Grimmjow grumbled, "I'm going out for a drink."

x-x

Rukia lay on her bed, thinking about what the future Yamamoto had said. It felt weird to know that she would die in the near future. Orihime had listened to the entire conversation and couldn't believe it. She wanted to comfort Rukia, but nothing came to mind.

"_Rukia, what did he mean about the gate?" _

"I don't know Orihime, I didn't even know there was a gate."

"_But why were you the one to seal it?"  
_

"I don't know. But do you think it could have something to do with the customs that our ancestors had?"

"Not sure. It makes me sad that Grimmy was worried about you..."

"Yeah, I am touched by his actions."

"_Will it be okay for us to go to the Kuchiki manor?"_

"I don't know..."

x-x

Kyoko sat on the balcony with Haru, watching the stars above. They were getting tired of being left out of everything. Since two years ago, when Tsuna and the others were skipping school and getting mysteriously hurt, Kyoko had wondered what was going on between them. Knowing them, they wouldn't tell either her or Haru a thing.

"It sucks to be left out, doesn't it?" Haru asked, she reached out and picked up a tea cup and a biscotti from a tray they'd taken with them. "I wish they would stop hiding things from us."

"But we can't say anything. They're involved in something that they don't want us getting into."

"What can we do?" Haru asked, Kyoko looked at Haru before looking at the stars once more.

"There is nothing we can do, we can only wait and hope for the best."

x-x

Yamamoto sat on his bed, staring at Shigure Kintoki. Since the incident in the living room, he felt somehow hollow inside. Rukia was going to die in the future, and there was nothing he could do about it? Was he _really_ that weak? All these questions were roaming around his head. This situation....

'_Is this how fate works?' _Yamamoto asked himself. He couldn't find it in himself to look Rukia in the eyes anymore. _' No it cant be, I wont let it!'_

'_I wont let Rukia die.'_ He stood up from his bed. With Shigure Kintoki in his hand, he rushed out of the room and to the training room.

x-x

When Yamamoto reached the doors to the training room, he discovered that it was actually a floor full of different training rooms for different fighting styles. The floor was divided into eight rooms. Each room had a door with one of the Vongola rings' crests above it. He decided to enter the room with the sky crest. The room itself was a green field, surrounded with trees, bushes, and a small lake. The room looked two or three times bigger than it should have been.

"Well its time to train, Takeshi." He told himself.

"Wow, are you that screwed up that you're talking to yourself?" a voice asked from behind him.

x-x

A dark aura surrounded Rukia's room. Startled, she jolted awake, searching around for the source. Someone...something, was there.

"Who's there!?" Rukia called out.

"_I have come for you, priestess..."_

"Where are you?"

"_The shadows..." _

Rukia jumped out of bed and left her room. She ran through the halls with one thing in mind, to find where the aura was coming from. Rukia felt a trail coming from the stairs leading up to the roof.

"_Rukia, it's coming from up there."_ Orihime spoke.

Rukia nodded and started to head upstairs, running as fast as her legs could take her. She opened the door at the top of the stairs and headed to the roof. She was greeted with a starry night. The sky, however, didn't have her attention. She looked around for anything suspicious.

"_Welcome. priestess." _The voice spoke again.

"Who are you!?"

"_I have no name,"_ the voice responded.

"Just what do you want from me?"

"_Go to Rosa Giardino."_

'_Rosa Giardino? That's the place Takeshi told me not to go to.'_ Rukia thought in her head. She took a step back. "And what makes you think I will go?"

"If you don't go…" in the shadows, a pair of eyes shone brightly like the stars, the source of the darkness was coming from that direction. Rukia could barely make out a shadowy silhouette. Kyoko and Haru appeared on the edge of the roof. Their eyes were lifeless. "We'll let your friends take a trip to Hueco Mundo."

"Kyoko, Haru!" Rukia turned around to see the eyes that reside in the shadows. "What did you do to them!?"

"Nothing, they just wanted to know the truth. Now come with me or they jump."

"You're bluffing."

"Am I?" the eyes glinted brightly and Rukia snapped her attention towards Kyoko and Haru; each took a step towards the edge.

"Stop! I'll…I'll go." Rukia shouted when Kyoko and Haru had only one step left before they would fall.

"Now that's a good girl." The figure snapped his fingers, causing Kyoko and Haru to collapse backwards. "You have one hour to get there. If you don't, I'll come back and kill your friends." And with that, the figure's aura disappeared, leaving no trace behind.

"_Rukia, are you going to go?"_

"I have no choice, Orihime! I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me!"

"_Tell Grimmy about this. He'll know what to do."_

"I'm sorry Orihime, but I can't tell anyone anyone."

Rukia took off the bracelet that covered her aura, her Sode no Shirayuki bracelet, her Vongola ring, and the Shun Shun Rikka hairpins.

"You'll be safer with everyone here, Orihime." She whispered, knowing that she couldn't hear her anymore. Rukia walked back to her room and left the Vongola ring and the hairpins on her dresser. She was about to jump out the window to leave for her meeting, but she felt a pain in her heart.

"There is one last thing I have to do before I leave." She whispered to herself.

x-x

Rukia entered Yamamoto's room quietly, hiding her presence so that she wouldn't wake him up. She walked over to the bad and saw Yamamoto asleep, with his sword on the floor. She heard his deep breathing and the smile on his face that never seemed to disappear.

"Takeshi," she whispered, low enough so that she didn't wake him. "I'm sorry that I couldn't be with you." she let her tears roll down her cheeks. She wanted to touch his cheek and kiss him, but she knew she couldn't.

"It was fun while it lasted, I always loved you."

With her final good-bye complete, she jumped out his window and started to run towards Rosa Giardino...and her fate.

Rukia found her way to Rosa Giardino, the happy memories of the past bathed in moonlight. Rukia ran up the hill to look at the view that the garden presented.

"It's been too long." Rukia said to herself. A child's laughter roamed though the garden, making Rukia glance around for the source of the laughter.

"What's wrong?" a child's voice asked, "Are you afraid of your fate?"

"Who's there?" Rukia turned around and saw a figure hidden by the shadows of the tree. But the one thing she could see was a large crescent moon scythe. The figure lifted up and swung it, striking Rukia directly.

Rukia felt no pain, she felt only tired as her heart's memories faded away. The last memory she saw before it disappeared was a glimpse of Yamamoto. Rukia fell unconscious on the ground with her eyes closed.

"We have the priestess." The figure with the child's voice said.

"Lets bring her back."

x-x

Yamamoto woke up with a gasp, he quickly sat up and let himself calm down. He looked around and saw something by the lamp on the nightstand; a bracelet with the carving of a sword.

'_Isn't this…?'_ he thought, his eyes widened in realization of the situation. The nightmare he had before he had woken up... Rukia was in a rose garden, she was attacked and taken away by two figures. He feared for the worst. Jumping out of bed, he ran out of his room and headed straight towards Rukia's room.

"Morning Yama…" Tsuna greeted, but he was ignored. Staring to worry, he decided to follow Yamamoto. When both reached Rukia's room, Yamamoto barged in without knocking. The room was empty, to their surprise. Tsuna spotted the Vongola ring and the hairpins.

"Why is Rukia's ring here?"

"Where is she?" Yamamoto started to panic. He left Tsuna and started to search everywhere that he could reach around the manor.

x-x

An hour later, everyone had joined in searching for her. The search ended after a while, and they met in the dining room.

"Where is that shrimp?!" Grimmjow growled.

"We've searched everywhere, but we've found nothing." Tsuna said in a worried tone.

"That bitch, worrying the tenth..."

Everyone looked at each other silently, footsteps were echoing throughout the halls. The footsteps were getting louder and louder. The door opened slowly and someone walked in.

"Rukia is in trouble." The figure said.

Grimmjow turned pale when he heard that voice, everyone turned around and stared at the girl in front of them.

"H-Hime?" Grimmjow gasped out.

* * *

Chapter 36 end

Beta-ed by Grenoulle-85

This is where it picks up, its been lonely lately review people, REVIEW.


	37. Explanations Towards the Ritual

I don't own Bleach or KHR

* * *

37. Explanations Towards the Ritual

"H-Hime?" Grimmjow gaped as he stared at the girl in front of him. Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto vaguely recognized the girl.

"Wait, aren't you the girl in Rukia-san's sketchbook?" Tsuna asked.

"Well yes, my name is Orihime Inoue. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." She smiled.

"B-but aren't you supposed to be dead?" Gokudera asked.

"It's a long story that I don't have time to tell. Rukia's in trouble."

"She's in trouble!?" Yamamoto's eyes fell deeper and deeper into sadness Orihime could tell.

"The Kuchiki family has her. She'll die if she stays there," Orihime said.

Grimmjow snapped out his shock and rushed towards Orihime and gave her a rough kiss. His mind went blank just like in the past. Orihime's mind, however, quickly returned to Rukia and the reality of her condition. She roughly pushed Grimmjow away.

"What the hell?" Grimmjow snarled.

"Grimmjow, don't you ever touch me again," Orihime said coldly. Grimmjow could only gaze her in shock. _'I'm sorry Grimmjow, but this can never be.'_

"But Hime…" he stopped when Orihime turned her back on him.

"Realize the truth: you and I are different. Stop dreaming of the past, it will _never_ happen again."

Nel came into the room with Lambo and I-pin. When she noticed Orihime, a huge grin appeared on her face.

"Angel onee-chan!" She jumped up and hugged Orihime, who hugged back.

Grimmjow's memories went back to when he had taken Nel to the zoo; that vivid memory that left him with questions.

"_But angel onee-chan told me that everyone has to smile sometimes."_

"_Angel onee-chan?" Grimmjow asked._

"_Angel onee-chan talks to me and Rukia nee-chan sometimes! She's really pretty."_

"_What's her name?"_

"_Angel onee-chan didn't give me her name." Nel answered._

"Nel, how are you this morning?" Orihime asked sweetly.

"I'm great. But where's onee-chan?"

"She…" Orihime thought for a minute. She had to say something that Nel would believe or she'd worry. "She went out for a while. She'll be back in a few days, okay?"

Nel looked at Orihime with a doubtful look, but nodded in response. Grimmjow watched silently as his mind tried to process what was going on. Rukia went missing and then Orihime came back from the dead. It was just too hard to believe.

"Shielding princess," Reborn said as he jumped onto Tsuna's shoulder. "Are you really dead?"

"Yes, I have no physical body." Orihime closed her eyes and slowly, a broken chain appeared on her chest. Tsuna remembered from Grimmjow and Rukia's lectures that that all spirits had something in common: they had a broken chain on their chest. But it was rare for Tsuna to see a spirit. He and everyone else could see hollows and he had even fought against them once, but he was sure up till now, that he couldn't see spirits.

"Then how are we able to see you?" Reborn asked.

"Well I'm not so sure myself but…" Orihime raised her hand and looked at the Vongola ring on her index finger. "I think that this ring lend me its powers"

"That's Rukia's ring! How did you get it?"

"I just woke up just now and I couldn't see through myself and then I saw it," Orihime explained.

"It might have been the strong bond that you and Rukia had," Reborn muttered to himself.

"We need to rescue Rukia!" Yamamoto interrupted. He couldn't just sit here and let Rukia fall to her fate when he promised himself that he would save her.

"And exactly how do you plan on doing that?" Grimmjow asked. "I hate to say it, but none of you can stand against any of the captains of the Kuchiki family."

"But still I have to help her," Yamamoto protested angrily.

"Yamamoto," Reborn interrupted. "Do you think that rushing to your death will help? You have to think this through."

"But…"

"Don't worry Yamamoto-san, I have an idea," Orihime said looking at Yamamoto. "There's a person who can help us. And his place is close to Kuchiki manor, so it can serve as a hideout as well."

"Hell no!" Grimmjow protested when he realized who she was talking about. "We're not going to ask help from that lunatic."

"Grimmjow, it's the only way. He might be the only person who can help us."

"Who?" Tsuna asked, confusedly looking from Orihime to Grimmjow.

"You'll see when we get there. For now, let's go to his place and establish a plan there."

x-x

Rukia slowly opened her eyes, squinting as her eyes adjusted to the sun's early morning rays. She pushed herself up into a sitting position, her hand pushing down into a chappy the rabbit plushy that lay on the bed. She glanced around her, confused at the unfamiliar white walls and blue furniture.

"Where am I?" she asked herself.

A small knock on the door made Rukia jump in surprise.

"C-Come in," she called out tentatively. The door opened and two figures stepped into the room. One was a tall man around his late twenties, who had short, spiky hair, and his blue eyes, wide shoulders and perfect chest made Rukia blush. But, more noticeable than any of those was the cross earring dangling off his left ear. The second person was a little boy who looked to be about twelve to thirteen. His long black hair, emerald eyes, and big smile made her heart feel at ease.

"Rukia, are you okay?" the boy asked. The other one started at her silently.

"Um…I'm sorry but who are you?"

"Rukia…" the boy trailed off, looking at her with disappointment in his eyes. "You don't remember us?"

Rukia shook her head. She really didn't know who they were. More than that, she didn't know where she was. "I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are."

The boy hugged Rukia tightly and stated to cry. "Big brother, what are we going to do? Rukia doesn't remember us."

"She's been asleep for a long time, so it is to be expected."

"Who are you?" Rukia persisted.

"My name is Frederico," the man introduced himself. He sat on the bed, which made Rukia a little uncomfortable. "And this is Marco." He pointed to the boy.

"Frederico? Marco?" Rukia repeated their names.

"Don't you remember Rukia? You're the one who saved us," Marco said, still hanging on to Rukia.

"I did?"

"Yes, you did." Frederico took out a letter from his jean pocket. "The truth is that you weren't in a coma, but you pulled a disappearing act for a while."

"But why can't I remember anything?"

"Not really sure, but we found this letter when you disappeared." Frederico handed the letter to Rukia.

_Frederico--_

_I am going on a journey to find my true self. This is something that I have to do on my own. Please take care of Marco while I'm gone. Don't worry, I'll be back soon._

_--Rukia_

Rukia recognized the handwriting as her own and at the end of the letter, there was even a quick sketch of a chappy the rabbit. But it was too hard to believe, and she couldn't remember anything of the two before her.

"So where did you find me?" Rukia asked.

"Not too far from here," Frederico stated. He took something else from his pocket.

"Here, now that you're back, you can have this back." He threw her a lock hanging off a chain. Rukia clumsily caught it with her hands, and the gold chain clinked as she examined the lock. It was gold with four crystal hearts that formed a four-leaf clover being held together by the keyhole.

"What is it?"

"You left it here with us. I think you called it the crystal lock."

That name sounded so familiar that it sent shivers down her spine. She didn't know why, but something told her there was something important she had forgotten. Rukia slowly clasped the chain around her neck and as soon as the lock bounced her chest, a memory of a rose garden appeared in her mind. In that memory, Rukia saw three faceless figures. She felt as if her heart knew who they were, and sadness spread across it. Her heart sped up and it began to hurt.

"Rukia, what's wrong?" Marco asked. He let go of her upon seeing her pained expression. Frederico didn't move, but only watched as Rukia suffered in pain. Rukia couldn't take it anymore and fainted, slipping off the bed and falling to the floor. Frederico picked her off from the floor and set her back onto the bed.

x-x

After a long ride, Tsuna and the gang reached the other end of the city. Stone and dirt roads soon replaced the concrete streets and the buildings slowly melded into a thick forest.

"Oi, woman, when are we going to get there?" Gokudera asked.

"We're almost there." Orihime answered.

Soon afterwards, the gang spotted a small house on the side of the road. With the shutters looking ready to fall from their hinges, the house seemed rundown and deserted. Tsuna and the others quickly got off in front of the house and Orihime walked forward and rapped sharply on the door. It opened slowly with a long creak and a small girl around twelve or thirteen poked her head out.

The girl wore a white t-shirt with what was presumably the store logo in pink print: Urahara Shop. Her skirt was knee-length, pink with white polka-dots. Purple eyes shone shyly at the gang through two strands of blackish-purple hair sweeping down the middle of her face. The rest of her hair was tied in pigtails with pink ties.

"Welcome," she said shyly. The girl looked at Orihime and Grimmjow.

"Hi Ururu, can we talk to your boss?" Orihime asked kindly.

"Please hold on." She closed the door. Tsuna and the others looked confused and wondered who her boss was. A minute later a man appeared at the door. The man had messy light-blond colored hair and dark blue eyes that were shadowed by his striped bucket hat. He wore dark green shirt and a dull green coat and dark green pants that matched with his shirt.

"Welcome, Miss Orihime, Grimmjow," the man greeted tiredly "How can I help you?" He tilted to the side and saw Tsuna and the others. "What business does Vongola Decimo and his guardians have with me?"

"Mr…" Tsuna began; he had to do whatever it took to get back Rukia. Although she was one of his guardians, she was also his friend.

"My apologies for not introducing myself," the man took off his hat. "My name is Kisuke Urahara. A pleasure to meet you."

"Yes Urahara-san, we need help and Orihime-san told us that you were the only one who could help us.

"Well that depends on what you need help with." He opened the door. "Why don't we go inside and have some tea while we talk about your problem."

Everyone entered the small shop. There were two rows of candy and other goods with a small register by the door. Urahara went to the back of the shop followed by Orihime and Grimmjow. Tsuna and the others exchanged looks before following them.

x-x

Everyone took a seat around the living room. The little girl and a red haired boy who was shorter than her passed around tea. After everyone minus Hibari got situated, Urahara and another man entered the room.

"Well, does everyone feel at home?" Urahara asked. "Well if there are no complaints, then I'm all ears."

"Um, Haru-san, Kyoko-san could you two wait outside with the children?" Orihime asked. The two exchanged looks before looking at Tsuna and the others.

"No we're not going to leave!" Kyoko began.

"We're tired of being left out!" Haru added.

"We have the right to know what's going on! Rukia is our friend too. It's probably because of her we're alright."

"What do you mean?" Tsuna asked.

"Well…"

_Kyoko and Haru slowly stood up from the floor after gaining consciousness. Kyoko looked around for the person who had spoken. His voice had sent chills down her spine and the final words he said before she lost consciousness were:_

You'll find out the truth soon…

_Kyoko looked at Haru. She felt something was wrong. Something was missing, but she couldn't put her finger on it. The door slammed open, making both of them jump in surprise. They snapped their attention to the door and saw Yamamoto. It seemed he was looking for something._

"_Yamamoto-kun, are you okay?"_

_But they were ignored and Yamamoto ran off, leaving them with questions._

"But we never thought that Rukia-chan left us, and if she is in trouble then we have the right to know," Haru said.

"Kyoko-chan." Tsuna looked around trying to find an answer from anyone in the room.

"Alright," Grimmjow broke the silence. "If you two really want to know then I'll tell you."

"Grimmjow don't," Tsuna growled in warning, making Grimmjow smirk.

"Then make me."

"Tsuna-kun…"

"I'll tell you two the truth," Tsuna gave in and escorted the two to another room to talk. Orihime looked at Ryohei. He was not it a happy mood.

"Well, that was certainly a show, wasn't it?" Urahara said. "So, what happened to Rukia?"

"She was taken away," Orihime explained, "something used Kyoko and Haru as hostages and convinced Rukia to go to Rosa Giardino."

"Do you know who?"

"I'm not really sure, but I think it was the Kuchiki family."

"I see… then you need my help to get in?"

"No, we need your help in weaponry. As we are now, they won't stand a chance against the captains."

"Alright Orihime, I will need to know what fighting styles they posses." Uruhara leaned on the chair he occupied. "I'll let that person teach them the technique."

"What technique?" Yamamoto asked.

"Something that was discovered just recently. With it, one can become twice as strong."

"But where will we train?" Grimmow asked.

"That's an excellent question, my friend. If you will follow me." He stood up and led them deeper into the shop. He opened a door at the end of a hall that revealed a long staircase going down. Everyone started to walk downstairs. Grimmjow grabbed Orihime by her wrist preventing her to walk any farther.

"Grimmjow, what's the matter with you?" Orihime complained, trying to release her wrist from his grip.

"Bitch, you are going to tell me what's going on and you are going to tell me now," He snarled.

"Tell you what?"

"Where were you all this time and why didn't you reveal yourself to me?"

"Why? Because there was no way for me to do it, that's why."

"Did that shrimp know about this?"

"She has a name, and yes I appeared before her and guided her," Orihime said coldly.

"Since when?"

"Since two years ago. Now let go of me." Orihime pulled her wrist free from his grasp and started to walk downstairs leaving Grimmjow by himself.

Grimmjow didn't know what to think anymore. He felt broken hearted, betrayed. But deep inside, he couldn't stop loving her; he felt that all she said was a lie. He sat on the stairs not knowing what to do until he felt the soft paws of a cat on his shoulder.

"Where did you come from?" he petted the black cat that rested on his shoulders. After calming down, he caught up to the others. When he reached the bottom of the staircase, he saw a vast mountain-terrain training room. He looked up at the roof and saw artificial clouds gently floating by. If it weren't for the stairs, he would have thought he was outside.

"Glad you decided to join us Grimmjow," Reborn said. He jumped to Urahara's shoulder. "Now we can begin training."

"Before that Reborn, there is something that we have to discuss," a male voice interrupted. Everyone looked around, trying to find out where that voice came from. "I'm up here." The voice said. Grimmjow looked besides him and saw the cat talking.

'_Oh it's the cat talking.'_ He thought, _'wait… cats don't talk'_

Grimmjow began to freak out and threw the cat as far as he could. The cat landed on its feet and walked in front of them.

"Never seen a cat talk before, huh?" the cat said snidely.

"G-Gokudera-kun, did the cat just talk?" Tsuna asked, wide-eyed.

"I… I think so tenth."

"Yamamoto?"

He didn't say anything but nodded in response. Everyone seemed shocked at the cat's actions, after all it wasn't everyday that you see a talking cat.

"Yoruichi, we meet again." Reborn jumped off Urahara's shoulder. "Yoruichi" walked around and started to inspect Tsuna and the gang.

"So, these are Vongola Decimo's guardians?" Yoruichi asked.

"That's right, but what are you doing here?"

"Urahara called me to me to find a certain someone."

"Um… Yoruichi-san, who is this person that we have to meet?" Tsuna asked courteously.

"She's here right now."

Reborn's pacifier started glowing yellow

Everyone turned around and saw a baby same size as Reborn. She had silver gray eyes and black hair that was kept in two small pigtails. She wore a white gown that reached the floor and a pacifier that resembled Reborn's, but it was white.

"Hello," she greeted.

"I never thought I would see you again," Reborn said. He walked to the girl all the while looking at the white pacifier that hung around her neck.

"Yes, it has been a long time."

"Reborn, who is she?" Tsuna asked.

"Her name is Luna, she is a freelance exorcist." Reborn introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you Vongola Decimo. I presume that these are your guardians."

"A-ah…Yeah these are my guardians." Tsuna introduced them one by one.

"But where is your moon guardian?" she asked after meeting everyone. Luna noticed the dread on their faces upon asking the question. "I see… so you want my knowledge of the Kuchiki family?"

"What do you mean?"

"I have much knowledge of that family. So, who are you going to save?"

"Rukia Kuchiki." Yamamoto answered.

"Lady Rukia? This could be troublesome."

"Why?"

"Because I feel something ominous is going on."

"Luna what can you tell us about the Three World Gate?" Reborn asked.

"The Three World Gate? Where did you hear about that?"

"Yamamoto's future self told us that Rukia sealed the Three World Gate."

"I see… so it will happen." There was a small pause. "Alright I'll tell you everything."

x-x

"Where should I begin?" Luna said when everyone had settled around her. "I guess I'll start with the ritual."

"A ritual?" Orihime asked.

"Yes. Within the dark secrets the Kuchiki family enshrouds, one of the darkest secrets they hide is the ritual that happens every two or three generations. The ritual involves two shrine maidens: a maiden of dawn and a maiden of dusk. They must have noble blood in order to perform the ritual," Luna explained.

"But why did they want Rukia-san?" Chrome shyly asked.

"Because she has the noble blood. And," Luna hesitated before finishing, "she is the only shrine maiden that can take both roles at once."

"What do you mean?" Orihme asked.

"Since her body had your soul at one point, she has the essence of dawn and dusk."

"You're saying that I am a shrine maiden?!" Orihime gasped.

"Yes. Because you posses an heirloom, they recognize you as a noble."

"What are heirlooms?" Yamamoto asked.

"An heirloom is an item held by the first noble family. Each heirloom represents a season of the year. For instance, Orihime's Shun Shun Rikka is the heirloom of summer."

"Then what is Rukia's heirloom?"

"Hers is the heirloom of winter."

"One of the heirlooms was lost and the other one is in the boss' possession," Grimmjow added.

"Lost?"

"Yes. That heirloom was lost in time. No one knows what happened to it or where it's location is." Luna explained

"What was the heirloom?"

"A crescent moon scythe, the heirloom of fall: akibara."

"Autumn rose?" Tsuna repeated the name.

"Yes. Akibara is the dark heirloom that relies on the darkness from the heart."

"Could you tell us more on the ritual, Luna?" Reborn asked.

"Yes, where was I? Oh, I remember the maidens. In the ritual, the shrine maiden of dawn opens the gate while the shrine maiden of dusk enters the gate. After entering, the shrine maiden of dawn closes the gate, sealing it completely."

"Why?" Yamamoto asked.

"The ritual takes place to keep the gate from opening and giving a pathway to hollows. With the help of the spirit of the pathway, they will guard the gate."

"Spirit?"

" 'She is darkness beyond twilight, brilliance beyond the dawn. The spirit that has dreamed of finding her true form,' " Luna quoted. "That is how you would describe her: the guardian spirit, Artemis."

"Isn't Artemis the Greek goddess of the moon and hunting?" Gokudera said.

"Yes, but she is more than that. She is the guardian of the gateways that connects all three worlds."

"What are the three worlds?" Ryohei questioned.

"There are three worlds that are connected by the gates. The first world is the human world, or the world of the living. The next world is Hueco Mundo, which is where all Hollows reside. The last world is the next world, the place where all spirit butterflies fly off to when they are sent away." She looked up. "I think we should stop it here, it's getting late."

"How can you tell? It's like a prison here." Gokudera said.

"Luna, can I ask one more question?" Yamamoto said, ignoring Gokudera's statement.

"Of course what is it?"

"It's about a dream that I had before Rukia disappeared."

Yamamoto told Luna everything that had happened in his dreams. From the gate he saw Rukia enter to the last dream where Rukia was taken away to the shadows. Luna listened silently and attentively. When he was done ,Yamamoto directed his gaze to Luna, desperately hoping for answers.

"Tell me something, Mr. Yamamoto. Did you and lady Rukia have a relationship?"

"Yes," he answered without any hesitation. "She is my girlfriend, the one I love."

"I see…" Luna closed her eyes. "That explains those dreams."

"What do you mean?"

"See, when a shrine maiden has a relationship with someone, there's a true bond between them. Sometimes the person starts to have visions of the future, looking ahead to the time of the ritual. That is why no shrine maiden has a relationship with anybody, because it would only cause pain for both."

Luna rose and headed to the stairs, but she stopped at the first stair. "Don't worry, I will stick around for a little while if anyone has questions for me. I will be glad to answer."

Yamamoto had a lot to think about, but with his strengthened resolve and the promises he made, he will save Rukia.

* * *

Chapter 37 end

Beta-ed by: hokkyokusei

Thanks to those who have reviewed so far. Plase R&R

PS: Chapters 2 and 3 are edited, I hope they make more sense now.

PSS: Happy kill a turkey day


	38. The Beginning of Training

I don't own KHR or Bleach

* * *

38. The beginning of Training

The next day, Tsuna and the gang started their training. Reborn took Tsuna, Hibari, and Orihime; Grimmjow took Yamamoto and Gokudera; and Yoruichi took Ryohei and Chrome. Lambo couldn't fight, so he stayed with the girls. Urahara was nearby, observing Tsuna and the gang with a notebook in hand. Before they broke up into their groups, Luna called everyone together.

"Everyone, I need to teach you something that was discovered recently about the dying will flame, the insignia for the Vongola family."

Luna took out a ring with a diamond and she slipped it onto her index finger. Luna stared at the ring on her finger and a small white flame danced at the jewel.

"This is the dying will flame. Before, it was only accessible to the Vongola boss."

"How did you find out about this?" Reborn asked.

"Verde does toy around with things he shouldn't. This will cause a revolution within a few years in the mafia world. But, we'll worry about that when the time comes."

"So, how does it work?" Ryohei asked.

"The body is made up of more than flesh and bones. It has life energy that is constantly running through us, like blood. This is how the Kuchiki family controls their aura. If all of you would take your Vongola rings out."

Everyone dug into their pockets and searched for their ring. She inspected each ring, and looked at the weapon they had.

"I'll explain it as best as I can." Luna began, "There are eight flame attributes. Verde didn't give me the names of each attribute, so we'll name them with each Vongola ring. Each flame has its own characteristics and strengths. For instance, I have a moon attribute ring so we'll call it a moon flame."

"So I have a storm ring, with a storm flame," Gokudera said.

"Exactly. We will find out what each characteristic does. All I know at present is that the orange flame is the strongest flame of all eight."

"So how do we summon our own flames?" Yamamoto asked.

"Through your resolve," Luna answered.

"Resolve?"

"One must have a resolve and focus it on their ring. Think of your life energy as a flame, and your resolve will strengthen it."

"Alright." Yamamoto closed his eyes. All he could think about was Rukia's smile, the times that she and Grimmjow came over for dinner. The summer fireworks, the snowball fights, it all came down to one thought: Rukia's happiness.

'_I want to save her and protect her happiness,'_ he thought. A small blue flame light up on his ring, Yamamoto looked at the flame closely, seeing the ripple-like pattern on the flame.

"Yamamoto's flame is blue!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"That's right, this is a rain flame," Luna explained.

"So how am I supposed to use this?" Yamamoto asked.

"You must train with us in order to use it properly," Yoruichi explained. "We only have ten days."

"Ten days!?" Everyone looked up in surprise at this announcement.

"Why?" Reborn asked.

"Because in order perform the ritual, it must be done during an eclipse. When the sun and the moon become one and darkness spreads throughout the sky..."

"I'll get started on the weapons," Urahara said cheerfully. "I've talked to Reborn, and he gave me a complete analysis on your fighting styles. Give me a day to complete your weapons."

"Since no one can train until tomorrow, I suggest you sit tight and do some independent training. We start our training tomorrow at the crack of dawn," Yoruichi announced. "You're dismissed."

x-x

Kyoko and Haru sat outside still thinking about everything that Tsuna said to them. They listened to every word that he said, but they couldn't believe it. They had found everything out, everything; from the ring battles to the hollows. Kyoko and Haru looked at each other. They really couldn't find words to say to each other.

"What's wrong, girls?" a voice came from behind.

Kyoko and Haru turned around and saw Orihime smiling at them. She sat down next to them and studied their faces, they seemed a little shaken up from what Tsuna had told them.

"Orihime-chan, did you know about this?" Kyoko asked.

"I'm afraid so. I was inside Rukia's heart for a long time and saw everything."

"Is Rukia-chan in the mafia too?" Haru asked.

"Yes, she is my ex-boss' sister," she replied sadly.

"Is she going to be alright?"

"Of course! We'll save her no matter what."

They sat in the uncomfortable silence, watching the children play. Haru looked at Orihime's eyes and saw a glint of sadness.

"Orihime-chan, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. Why do you ask?"

"You can't lie to Haru. Haru can tell something is wrong with you."

Orihime blinked once before giving in. She couldn't help it; she felt so broken. The cold words she had said to Grimmjow, were each like a dagger directed towards her heart.

"It's just that…"Orihime hesitated and looked at the cloudy sky that threatened to rain. "I like Grimmjow."

"You like Grimmjow-sensei?"

"No," she amended, "I love him; I love him with all my heart. But I'm a spirit, I'll have to go soon and leave him here. So I want him to hate me so it will be less painful for him."

"Even if it's painful for you?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes, I want him to have his happiness. For that, I will make him hate me, if that's the price."

"You love him that deeply?"

"I once told him something at the place where we met. It seems so long ago now..."

_Orihime looked out into the horizon that Rosa Giardino provided. During times like this, she felt calm and relaxed. After her fight with Grimmjow, she did not want to face him, not after all the mean things they said to each other._

"_Hime," she heard his voice nearby. She hid behind the big tree on the hill._

"_Hime," he called out. Orihime put her hands on her ears, trying as best as she could to block of the sound of his voice._

"_Hime, are you alright? Are you hurt?" Grimmjow was on his knees in front of her, wiping the tears off her cheeks._

"_Grimmjow, you came for me…"_

"_Of course you idiot!" he snarled. Grimmjow pulled her into a tight hug. "Just because of a little argument doesn't mean I will ever stop loving you."_

"So it's normal for couples to fight." Kyoko explained.

"But it was the reason why we fought." Orihime explained. "He got so angry with what I told him, that he yelled things that I never wanted to hear."

"What did you tell him?" Haru asked.

"I said, 'if you die before me, I will live with the pain and sadness every day for as long as I live. But if I die before you, then I want you to forget about me and find someone else to love. Just as I loved you.'"

"So why did he get angry about that?"

"He took it as an insult."

"_What the fuck does that mean? Are you saying I am not strong enough to protect you? That I am really weak? So as to be killed? Don't insult me, woman." he growled._

"_I'm just saying that—"_

"_I don't want to hear any of that bullshit anymore! Get the fuck out of my face!"_

"I want for him to feel hatred towards me," Orihime continued, "I wish I could block out the pain of my words. I wish I could forget him..."

Orihime couldn't stop her tears from falling, all her barriers that she put in her heart disappeared, and for the first time in a long time, she felt vulnerable. She held on to Kyoko and cried on her shoulder, Haru held her hand.

"It's okay," Kyoko reassured.

"This will stay between us girls," Haru said and held her hand tighter as Orihime started to cry harder.

x-x

Unknown to the girls, Grimmjow and Reborn stood behind the door, listening to their conversation. Grimmjow felt a hollow pain in his chest as soon as he heard Orihime cry. That's when he understood what Orihime was trying to do.

"To go to such lengths," Grimmjow muttered.

"She cares for you that much, Grimmjow," Reborn answered.

"But it's tearing her up inside."

"It's her choice, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow wanted to burst the door open and take Orihime away, but he felt that it would be going against her wishes.

"Could you leave me alone for a while?" Grimmjow asked.

Reborn disappeared soon after, and even if he was hiding, Grimmjow didn't care. He leaned his back against the wall and slid down, pressing his forehead against his knees. He sat there, letting himself be vulnerable. It was in that moment that he let his tears fall. He felt that even if it was for a minute, he wanted to have his moment of weakness.

x-x

The next morning, everyone was in the training room downstairs waiting for their weapons. Urahara came down with a big box in his hands.

"God morning everyone, I hope you had a good night's rest," Urahara said cheerfully.

"In this dump, it was a bit hard," Grimmjow grumbled.

"I have your new weapons ready." Urahara said, completely ignoring Grimmjow's comment. "Tessai, could you give Mr. Gokudera his new weapon?"

A tall man gave Gokudera a small pistol. Gokudera inspected the gun thoroughly, but no matter how hard he looked at the gun, it looked like a normal pistol.

"But I don't use guns," Gokudera protested.

"These weapons hide something more that what meets the eye. That's where your training will come in."

Tessai moved on and gave Ryohei a pair of boxing gloves. Ryohei tried them on and swung his fist. They felt worn out. Ryohei took off the boxing gloves and looked at them more thoroughly. Tessai next gave Chrome a beautiful black choker with a jeweled centerpiece. Last, he gave Hibari a pair of brand new tonfas. He looked at the new pair for a minute before he threw them away.

"I don't need new weapons, herbivore," Hibari growled.

"But these are stainless steel tonfas, Mr. Hibari. Won't you give them a try?" Hibari took one look at the tonfas before picking them up. He walked away from the group

'_Typical of Hibari-san,'_ Tsuna thought.

"Well that's all the weapons I have, enjoy your training."

"Wait what about us?" Tsuna asked.

"Well, you have your X-gloves, Mr. Yamamoto has his sword, and the little one can't fight...so that's all the weapons I've made!" Urahara explained.

"But—" Tsuna began to protest when Reborn kicked him.

"Enough whining, dame-Tsuna."

"Besides Yamamoto-san still has _that._"

"Has what?"

"Lady Rukia left him something that even Urahara can't make: the ability to gather aura," Luna explained.

"How?" Yamamoto asked.

"With the heirloom of winter that is in your possession, although you can't summon its true form, you can still use it to increase you strength."

"Alright let's split into our groups and start training! We only have nine days."

x-x

On their way to their training site, Grimmjow stopped and looked at the two that were following him. Gokudera was scowling more than usual and Yamamoto seemed to space out every once in a while.

"Alright, this should be far enough from the others."

"So how are we going to train, sensei?"

"First, you two must learn to combine your flame with your weapons. Then we'll spar for the rest of the time."

"You would think that after all this time you could have a better training method."

"What was that octopus head?! I don't see _you_ coming up with any brilliant ideas. So why don't you shut that mouth of yours before I shut it up for you?" Grimmjow growled.

"Want to start something bastard?!" Gokudera raised his dynamite.

"Will you two shut up?" The two looked at Yamamoto, his smile was gone. "We have nine days to prepare, and you two are goofing off."

"Look, you moron-"

"I don't want to hear anything else. While you two are busy fighting here, who knows what's happening to Rukia?" Yamamoto stormed off, leaving Gokudera and Grimmjow speechless.

"I didn't see that coming." Grimmjow said after a minute.

"Is he that affected over her disappearance?"

"You'll never know his pain until you find that same emotion that he has."

x-x

Yamamoto felt so frustrated with the way Gokudera and Grimmjow were acting; as if they didn't care about Rukia. He sat down to think on how to get stronger when he heard a faint sound.

'_What's that?'_ he thought

The sound became a little louder. _'Is that a heartbeat?'_ he thought. The beat kept on getting faster and faster and soon synched with his own. He felt something warm in his pocket and took out the bracelet that Rukia always wore. A faint white light was radiating from the bracelet.

"_Are you willing to risk your life for her?"_ a female voice asked.

"Her? You mean Rukia?"

"_Yes, will you risk you life for Rukia?" _the voice asked again_._

"Of course; she is the one who has captured my heart and I will do anything to get her back."

"_You have resolve child, just like someone I knew in my lifetime,"_ the voice said.

"Who are you?"

"_I am Shirayuki, the ice priestess,"_ the voice answered.

"Shirayuki? Aren't you Rukia's ancestor?"

"_Yes, I held Sode no Shirayuki and the moon Vongola ring before her."_

"Please help me, Rukia has been taken away and…"

"_Yes child, I know, I've seen everything and I will lend my strength to you. You, who has shown my student that she does not need to take everything on her shoulders."_

"Who were you referring to when you said him?"

"_The rain guardian of my time had the same determination towards our boss. Actually, he looks similar to you."_ The bracelet started to glow brighter and wrapped around the base of Shigure Kintoki. _"Enough about me, it's time for me to give you my blessing."_

Yamamoto raised Shigure Kintoki in its katana form. The base of the blade had a carving of a swallow and a chain going around it. Yamamoto felt as if the katana was heavier than before.

"_Your katana has been reborn temporarily under my powers. With this, you will be able to control your dying will flame and your aura simultaneously."_

"My dying will flame?"

"_Summon you flames,"_ Yamamoto closed his eyes and concentrated on his resolve. The blue flame appeared on his ring and quickly snaked along his hand and started to engulf his katana. Yamamoto looked to the side when he heard two familiar voices.

"Damn brat got the weapon thing down already?" Grimmjow muttered to himself.

"Tch, not bad for a baseball idiot."

The flames died out and the katana turned back into its bamboo form with the chain on the hilt. He looked at Shigure Kintoki before a smile appeared on his face. He closed his eyes for a moment and heard Shirayuki's voice.

"_I will be by your side for as long as it takes."_

'_I promise, Shirayuki, I will save Rukia,'_ he thought to himself before joining the other two with their training.

x-x

Orihime had experienced many types of training when she was alive, both physical and mental. But now she wished she could take a breather. For the last three hours, Reborn ordered her and Tsuna to run around the training room. Orihime wanted to protest, but Reborn's gun made it hard to do so. After a few minutes of running, the two stopped to take a breather. And as always, Hibari went off somewhere, leaving Orihime and Tsuna with Reborn.

"Now that you two have had your light warm up, we can get started on your training."

"Reborn, you call that 'light'?!" Tsuna started to complain when he caught sight of Reborn's gun.

"Maybe you should do another 'light' warm up," Reborn suggested.

'_This is so hard; it was easier when I was inside of Rukia,'_ Orihime thought

"That's because you didn't have a physical body to exhaust," Reborn explained.

"How did you…" Orihime asked.

"He can read minds." Tsuna answered, looking dead.

"Now, it's time for your training. You two are going to spar to test your strength, Orihime."

"Wait a minute Reborn, I can't fight a girl!" Tsuna protested. Reborn didn't say anything. He pointed his gun towards Tsuna and fired. It was too fast for Orihime to keep up, Tsuna was on the floor with a hole in his forehead.

"Tsuna-san, are you okay?" Orihime asked.

Orihime sensed a powerful aura coming from Tsuna. He stood up, an orange flame bursting out from the bullet hole. His white mittens turned into black leather gloves with the X insignia on them. His calm eyes captured hers, making her feel as if he was reading her every move.

"Ready to begin?" Tsuna asked, his voice calmer than it was a few minutes ago.

Orihime had no choice. She had to do what ever it took to not be a burden if they were going to save Rukia. She always felt that she was always falling behind. She remembered that every time everyone around her got stronger, she always saw their backs while trying so hard to catch up. Every time they were fighting a hollow, she remembered being saved by someone else.

'_This time, I am not going to be a burden, this time it's my turn to save you, Rukia.' _Orihime closed her eyes and both hairpins started to emit a dim orange glow. The hair pins split into six orbs. The lights died down and revealed all six spirits.

"What now, woman?" Tsubaki growled

"We're about to fight, everyone get ready," Orihime answered, all of the spirits started to fly around her. Tsuna used his gloves to fly directly towards her. Orihime stepped back and put her hands in front of her.

"Santen Kesshun, I reject!" she called out. Hinagiku, Baigon, and Lily flew in front of her and created an orange shield. Tsuna extended his fist and it collided with the shield. The collision began cracking the shield. Orihime could feel the aura radiating from Tsuna's dying will flame. She jumped back the second the shield shattered, summoned Tsubaki, and launched a counter attack.

"Koten Zanshun, I reject!" she cried.

Tsubaki darted forward, creating a orange barrier around himself. Tsuna caught sight of Tsubaki and swiftly dodged him. Orihime held back a smile and signaled Tsubaki with her hand to turn around. Tsubaki rushed at full speed towards Tsuna. Noticing Orihime's signal, Tsuna turned around and saw Tsubaki coming towards him.

Tsuna had no time to react and Tsubaki scraped over his left arm, causing a small cut. Tsubaki soon returned to the hairpin and Orihime breathed a sigh of relief when Tsuna's flame flicker out. That was before Reborn kicked his head, causing him to fall.

"Reborn!" Tsuna complained.

"Baka Tsuna, you know better than that. Never underestimate your opponents." Reborn looked at Tsuna's wound before looking at Orihime. "Why did you hold back?"

"What?"

"You held back, Orihime. You could have done greater damage than this." He pointed at Tsuna's wound. "So tell us."

"The truth is I really don't like fighting… that ,and I could really hurt Tsuna-san."

"What do you mean, Orihime-san?" Tsuna asked.

Orihime didn't say anything and only closed her eyes. Tsubaki appeared and flew at top speed with the orange barrier surrounding him. He pierced through two large boulders, cutting them cleanly in two.

"If I aimed at a different target it would have been fatal," she finished explaining. Orihime looked at Tsuna who looked at her tensely. "Would you hold still?"

Tsuna did as he was told while Orihime started to heal his wound. Reborn looked at Orihime and began analyzing the concepts of her powers.

x-x

Chrome felt nervous without any of the girls. She saw Ryohei talking to Yoruichi. She wanted to save Rukia, but all she could do was illusions. _'How can illusions help anyone?'_ Chrome thought.

"Chrome?" Yoruichi's voice brought her back to reality.

"Yes?"

"We're about to begin, and it's best to pay attention." Yoruichi let out a tired sigh. "Alright, show me what you've got."

Ryohei stood in front of a large boulder and took his fighting stance. A yellow aura surrounded him. Yoruichi saw his aura was focused on his right hand.

"Maximum Cannon!" His fist collided with the boulder, causing it to shatter into rubble. Chrome stood far away enough to avoid the rocks that were flying everywhere.

"Not bad Ryohei. Now, let me see your abilities, Chrome."

Chrome slammed her trident to the ground, five pillars of lava shooting upwards. Yoruichi jumped inside one of the pillars. When Chrome couldn't keep the illusion up any longer, the pillars died out. Yoruichi walked around her, inspecting her trident.

"This trident isn't yours, am I right?"

"This belongs to Mukuro-sama."

"Is he the one who taught you illusions?"

"Yes, he is the one who keeps me alive."

"I see. Well, your illusions are first class. If I had believed in the illusion even for one second I would have burned to death," Yoruichi explained.

Just hearing those words made Chrome have a little more trust in her own abilities. A familiar chuckle came from the back of her mind.

'_Mukuro-sama?'_

"_What's the matter, my dear Chrome?" _Mukuro asked.

'_Mukuro-sama, I don't know what to do.'_

"_What do you mean?"_

'_I want to save Rukia, but I don't think I can.'_

"_My dear Chrome, your illusions are your best weapon. When a person loses their perception, they lose their will."_

'_Mukuro-sama.'_

"_Chrome, you must train with Yoruichi. I'm sure she'll teach you something useful."_

"It seems that you two have your own unique abilities, and the dying will flame will make them stronger." Yoruichi's voice brought her back to reality once more. Chrome tried to pay attention to her new instructor. "I'll teach you something useful, but will you promise to keep it a secret?"

"What extreme technique are you going to teach us?" Ryohei asked eagerly.

Yoruichi just smirked, as she thought about the potential her new students. They both were so unique, but so similar and they had the same goal. Oh yes, she was going to have fun.

x-x

After training, everybody gathered upstairs and started to have dinner made by Kyoko and Haru. Everyone noticed that Chrome and Ryohei were quieter than usual, especially Ryohei, which made them wonder what happened during their training.

Yamamoto stared at the rain that was falling down, thinking in his mind of the battle that was soon to come.

* * *

Chapter 38 end

Beta-ed: Grenouille-85, Hokkokusei

Please Review, 30 seconds you use to write down a comment means 30 hours of happiness for the author.


	39. Days through the Manor

I dont own Bleach or KHR

* * *

Days through the Manor

A few days passed by since Rukia had met Frederico and Marco. She really didn't want to go out of her room by herself. Neither of them wanted to tell her where she was, and they had been acting shady around her, as if they were hiding something. A soft knock interrupted her from her train of thought.

"Just a minute," Rukia called out.

Rukia got up from her bed and opened the door. Marco rushed in and gave her a tight hug. Federico entered the room and sat on the couch. Rukia wondered what was going on, since his face always held a solemn expression.

"Rukia, I believe it's time for you to meet our boss." Frederico said.

"Your boss? Is that bad?" Rukia asked. Judging from the expression that Marco had, it wasn't a good idea.

"No it's just that… I am not sure if you're ready."

"Why?"

"You're a really important person to him." Frederico answered.

"I am?"

"Yes. You're the family's priestess."

"Our orders were to take you to him but…" Marco hesitated for a second before continuing, "we could say you're not feeling well."

"Marco, we can't lie to him, do you want to be punished?" Federico asked.

"Well…no."

"Then don't lie, once Rukia gets ready, then we will go and meet him.

Rukia couldn't protest about meeting their boss, she was actually curious; she wanted to find out more about where she was and why was she there.

x-x

Ukitake was on his way for the meeting arranged for the day. He sometimes thought it was a waste of time, but it was his boss' wishes. He remembered watching Renji scrambling to get the reports ready in time for the meeting. He really needed to get Renji a new agenda, and get him to _actually_ use it.

Ukitake caught sight of a tall man; he was tan-skinned with grey eyes and brown ragged-hair. His hair wass tied in a long ponytail, and had long bangs that frameed the left side of his face, and he had a thin line of facial hair around his mouth and on his cheeks and chin. He had a standard suit with a captain's haori.

"Shunsui," Ukitake called out.

"Jushiro, how've you been?" Asked the man.

"I've been feeling better actually. The medicine that Captain Unohana made for me seems to be doing wonders for me. "

"That's great to hear." Shunsui yawned, "These meetings are so boring, why do we need to have them everyday?"

"Captain Kyoraku, please do not complain. You're a captain so please act like it." a voice interrupted him.

A youthful girl stood behind them, she had black hair that was pinned back. Her blue eyes were hidden behind her glasses. She was wearing a black pencil skirt that was three inches above the knees, accompanied with a white dress buttoned blouse. She held in her hands a large book with post-it sticking out it from between some pages.

"Come now, my Nanao-chan, let's skip this meeting and go out for a drink!" Kyoraku said, trying to hug Nanao. She responded by smacking his hand away with her black book.

"Captain, this is an important meeting I would appreciate if you would take this more seriously." She scolded.

"Do you know what this meeting is about, vice captain Ise?" Ukitake asked

"I'm sorry, but I am not sure, the message said that there was a sudden meeting." Nanao responded, looking at her planner.

"I see," Kyoraku yawned. "I wonder what our stiff boss has in store for us this time?"

"We'll find that out soon."

As they reached the doors to the meeting room, they meet up with Unohana and another girl walking with her. The girl was tall, with short silver with two long thin braids on one side of her hair, she wore a standard woman's suit.

"Good morning captain Ukitake, captain Kyoraku." Unohana greeted.

"Morning Captain Unohana," everyone greeted. As they reached the meeting room, they saw different people waiting outside. None were wearing haori's, which only meant that they were vice-captains.

"Wait here Nanao-chan." Kyoraku chirped.

"You too Isane." Unohana ordered.

Both vice-captains nodded and walked where the other vice-captains were, while the captains entered the meeting room. Inside was dark, the only light that illuminated the room were the four lamps at each corner of the room.

"Welcome," a cold voice said. The captains took their seats.

Unohana looked around, the room was too dark for her own tastes. She couldn't understand why her boss would like the dark, but she didn't question him.

"Now that we're all here we will start the meeting." Byakuya looked at the reports given to him by Renji. "We have found our new moon captain, he also has a surprise for us."

"And who is this person?" one of the figures in the room asked. The figure was a woman with a relatively short and petite frame, with black hair. She wore a traditional Chinese dress with a sleeveless haori and a yellow obi tied around her waist. Her hair was cut short with two long braids bound in white cloth. She wore traditional Chinese shoes with ordinary white socks.

A soft knock was heard at the door; everyone turned around and saw Frederico and Marco enter. What surprised Unohana the most was the third person with them. She looked at Ukitake's face; from the looks on his face he was just as shocked as her.

"My name is Frederico," the man lightly bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you." he greeted.

"Wait, this guy is going to be our new moon captain?" A big and muscular man grumbled.

He wore a sleeveless captain's haori, which had a ragged look to it; under which he wore the standard black suit with a black tie. Unohana saw Rukia look at his spiked-hair, which was styled with small bells at its tips. On his face, he had a black eyepatch on his right eye and a scar on the left side on his face. Overall, the man had a wild and aggressive appearance.

"Is there a problem, captain Zaraki?" Byakuya asked.

"He doesn't look that strong." He answered.

"I can assure you that I will defend the family and protect lady Rukia." Frederico reassured.

Something inside told Unohana that the man couldn't be trusted. But, she couldn't really say anything about it. Since it was her boss' decision, it was out if her reach.

"Leave Rukia here," Byakuya ordered.

Frederico lightly bowed, taking Marco's hand and leaving the room. This left Rukia alone with the captains. Unohana watched the girl playing with her fingers nervously as everyone watched her.

"Lady Rukia, where have you been all this time." Unohana asked

"I…don't remember anything. The only people I know so far are Marco and Frederico." Rukia answered truthfully.

"So, you don't know who we are?" Ukitake asked.

Rukia shook her head slowly. When she had first entered the room, she had a nostalgic feeling inside her. At first, she was afraid, but now she felt a little less tense when she heard them talk, as if she had met them somewhere before.

"I guess we should start by introducing ourselves, My name is Retsu Unohana."

"My name is Jushiro Ukitake," Ukitake went next. In his mind he was concerned over Rukia's health.

"I guess it's my turn next. I'm Shunsui Kyoraku." the man let out a loud yawn.

"Unfortunately, it would seem that you lack manners." another voice chimed in.

Rukia looked at the person; his appearance had a very skeletal look to it, with a skull-like visage. His fingernails were blue and, with the exception of the fingernail on his right middle finger, all short. The one long fingernail was as long as the finger itself. He wore a white hat with two ends that pointed to his right, and a large purple scarf around his neck. His whole body, even his face and hands, had been painted black and white.

"Shut yer trap, ya freak of nature." The muscular man growled.

"A primitive beast is trying to tell me to quiet down?" he retorted.

"What was that you--"

"Enough," a cold voice said.

Rukia saw the man opposite of her, his eyes studying her carefully. It started to make her feel uncomfortable. "Introduce yourselves so we can move on."

"Zaraki Kenpachi," the big muscular man introduced himself. Rukia did her best to look nervous, but by the looks she was getting it wasn't working.

"Captain Zaraki, Captain Kurotsuchi...please stop, you're scaring her." Unohana said, looking at Rukia. The woman sitting next to Unohana looked at Rukia, as if she was waiting for a specific response.

"I'm Soi Fon, captain of the execution squad." She woman introduced herself. The man that was sitting across from Rukia let out a heavy sigh. Rukia felt something eerie when she looked at the Byakuya's eyes. They seem so cold and distant.

"I am calling this meeting to a close. You are all dismissed." Byakuya said.

Everyone in the room started to leave the room one by one, until Rukia and Byakuya were left alone. Rukia wanted to leave as well, but she didn't exactly know where she was. Even if she did know, Byakuya's eyes made her freeze in fear.

"Rukia, do I frighten you?" the Byakuya asked.

"I'm sorry," Rukia apologized.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Because I don't remember who you are."

"Rukia, what ever happened while you were away, it doesn't matter now."

"Can I ask you who you are?" Rukia asked.

"I am Byakuya Kuchiki, tenth boss of the Kuchiki family." He introduced himself, "Also, I am your brother."

"You're my brother!?" she gasped

"Rukia this is an order: stay close to Frederico and Marco. They're your new bodyguards."

"My bodyguards?"

"I don't want to lose you…" Byakuya said, his voice slightly concerned.

"But, how do I know I can trust you?"

"I understand that you're confused, but please trust me."

Rukia had a nostalgic feeling. Though his voice sounded uncaring and distant, she somehow felt that she could trust him. But something in his eyes told her that there was something wrong. But she would let time be her guide.

x-x

Zaraki Kenpachi went straight over to the training grounds as soon as the meeting was over. He really hated those meetings; it took all his willpower not to fall asleep. But that was the only rule he was expected to follow, he had the reputation to break all the other rules. The boss had been on his case since the day he joined the family.

But even if those meetings were a drag, there were many advantages, one of which was finding and challenging people to fights. Depending on his luck, he would find a worthy opponent or a weakling.

"Ken-chan, where you going?" A little girl's voice called out.

Kenpachi felt someone jump up to his shoulders. He didn't need to look who it was, since he recognized the person riding on his back.

"I'm going to the training grounds. Did you check up on Ikkaku, Yachiru?" He asked.

"Baldy is sleeping and Feathers is on a mission, Ken-chan." Yachiru said happily.

"No one to fight, huh?" Kenpachi grumbled.

Kenpachi reached the training grounds, hoping to find someone there, but unfortunately there was no one there except for his subordinates. He monitored their training and such, but he knew that no one in his squad could give him a fair fight. Having nothing to do, he walked deeper into the forest. After walking a good distance, he decided to stop and rest under a tree.

"I'm taking a nap, Yachiru. Don't bother me."

"Kay Ken-chan." the girl responded.

Yachiru soon disappeared, leaving Kenpachi by himself. Looking up at the sky, he was reminded of his days as an underground fighter. Having a peaceful life seemed so dull for him. As he was drifting off into his slumber he wished for something interesting to happen soon.

If only he knew….

x-x

As an expert of the healing arts, Retsu Unohana had encountered many things: poisons, diseases that some said that it could not be cured... But she had never encountered anyone with amnesia, or rather, had never looked into the disorder. She didn't feel the need for it, but now that Rukia had appeared and lost all her memories, Unohana was in her office researching everything she could about it. She checked all her contacts, emailing other doctors, and consulting all the volumes on the healing arts. Unohana heard a soft knock on the door after a while.

"Come in," she answered without looking up.

Isane came in with a tea and sandwiches on a metal tray. Worriedly, Isane placed the tray on the coffee table and sat on the chair in front of Unohana's desk.

"Captain, you didn't come down for dinner."

"I wasn't very hungry, Isane."

"But captain, you know that it's bad to skip a meal." Isane protested.

"I'm sorry, but I was looking at some research material sent to me by vice-captain Nemu."

"Research? Over what?" Isane asked.

"Amnesia. I want to know what happened to Lady Rukia."'

"Is she going to be alright?"

"What is the matter Isane? You sound worried?" Unohana asked, sensing that her vice captain was worried over more than just Rukia.

"No it's just… I don't know, it's just a feeling I have. When I looked at the new captain and vice-captain, something didn't feel right." Isane explained. Unohana started to pick up the files from her desk.

"I see, a feeling?" she stood up from her chair, walking over to the coffee table and picking up the tea that Isane brought. "Remember this well Isane, do not let go of that feeling."

"What do you mean, captain Unohana?"

"The heart is a complex thing. Although we might know the physical aspects, the true boundaries of the heart are beyond our reach. Sometimes, the heart can give a person a warning. Never doubt the feelings of the heart." Unohana explained

"I understand."

"Good, now let's have some tea before it gets cold."

Unohana poured some tea into one of the cups and handed it to Isane before getting her own. Isane looked at her captain worriedly, but decided to keep quiet for the moment. She knew that Captain Unohana and Captain Ukitake had a special affection towards Rukia, but something that Isane didn't mention to Captain Unohana was that she felt that something strange was about to happen.

A dark mystery would soon unravel…

x-x

Rukia looked at her surroundings. She found herself looking at the horizon that the rose garden provided. She looked next to her and saw a girl about her age. The sun's rays made it hard to see her face; all she could see was her long hair.

"_I want you to remember that no matter where I am, even if were are separated, that I will always be in your heart."_

Rukia closed her eyes for a second; when she opened them, she found herself in a park. She was sitting on a bench, looking at a playground in front of her. Rukia heard a male voice that made her turn around.

"_Thank you, Rukia."_

Rukia woke up with a gasp; she heard rain drumming on the window. Watching the rain hammering down, she gathered her thoughts. She wanted to know; who were those two in her dreams? She felt a nostalgic feeling in her heart, but their faces were a mystery. She felt tears running down her cheek.

"Why can't I remember?" Rukia said to herself. "Why am I having these dreams?"

Rukia sat up from her bed and hugged her knees; there in the darkness she listened to the rain, wondering to herself who was she was before she came to this mansion.

x-x

Jushiro Ukitake and Shunsui Kyoraku were good friends long before they joined the Kuchiki family as captains. So, it wasn't rare for them to go out for a drink. After giving their subordinates the slip, they would go to their favorite bar, called Eden Hall.

"Welcome," the bartender greeted.

The bar itself was small, with only a few booths and the counter. Behind the counter were bottles with different types of alcohol. The bar's dim light allowed for its customers to relax. Ukitake and Kyoraku took their usual seats in front of the counter. The bartender handed each a towel.

"It's really pouring outside." The bartender commented.

"Yeah, I'm soaked to the bone." Kyoraku replied.

"If I may, can I offer you a certain cocktail? I think I know just the thing to warm you up."

"What kind of cocktail?" Ukitake asked.

The bartender took out two bottles of sake, a bottle of grenadine, two oranges, and two cocktail glasses with ice. He carefully measured the sake into each cup, then he squeezed each orange and poured the juice to fill each glass, followed by the grenadine. The grenadine slowly settled to the bottom, while the orange color from the juice stayed in the middle, a small layer of white coming from the sake. The colors layered on top of each other, making it look like the sunrise.

"A sake sunrise, please enjoy" the bartender said.

"It's beautiful," Ukitake commented.

"Yeah but what about its taste?"

Kyoraku took a sip from his glass; the taste was something new to him. The dryness from the sake was still there. The orange juice and grenadine complemented one another and created a balance of sweetness and tartness, not too sweet and not too bitter. It was the perfect balance.

"It's delicious," Kyoraku said, drinking the rest of the cocktail in one gulp.

Ukitake took a sip of his cocktail. He felt a lot of sweetness coming from the sake and the grenadine, while the orange juice created a slight tang, leaving the sake flavor almost intact.

"I'm glad you like it."

The bartender started to clean some empty glasses, paying no attention to Ukitake and Kyoraku's conversion.

"Lady Rukia reappeared, and she lost her memory from before." Kyoraku said while looking at the empty glass.

"Yeah, but I'm worried."

"About what?"

"It seems strange that our boss appointed the moon captain's seat just when Rukia came back."

"How so?"

"It just seems too convenient. And the boss is hiding more and more things from us lately." He took another sip from his glass, "In the past, he would have informed us about the new captain weeks before appointing him to that seat."

"Well maybe, but he's always been the silent type."

"But I wish to talk to Rukia. I want to know what she thinks. My worries will be put to rest once I talk to her."

"How about tomorrow? I mean, there is really nothing to do except paperwork, we have all the time in the world."

"Yeah," Ukitake responded, finishing the last of his cocktail. The taste still lingered in his tongue.

"Another round, bartender." Kyoraku ordered.

"Right away sir."

Both Ukitake and Kyoraku knew that the bartender was someone that could be trusted. The bartender was a dear friend, but also he had an omerta, a strong code of honor. They could only imagine what he had seen and heard, but he had to keep it a secret. That's why they could talk like this without worry.

"Here's your sake sunrise, enjoy."

Both gave a toast to the future, but what they didn't know was that soon, the events would lead up to uncovering the darkest secret hidden in the manor.

x-x

The research institute was one of the Family's most treasured areas. The institute was mostly researching for the origins of Hollows. Most scientists questioned the relationship of regular people with Hollows, searching for what others knew might have no real answer. But that never stopped them. The other areas in which the department was famous for was the defense mechanism that protected the family.

Kurotsuchi Mayuri was the current head of the institute. He, along with his daughter and vice-captain were the ones who controlled the department. Now in his office, he was looking over the results from his test subjects.

"Mayuri-sama, I have the documents you asked for." He heard his daughter on the other side of a door.

"Well don't just stand there, bring them in!" the growled.

"My apologies, Mayuri-sama." The woman apologized. Nemu was her name; she had long black hair tied in a long braid, her bangs slightly parted. Her green eyes showed lack of emotion. She wore a lab coat with a black skirt that was three inches above the knees, along with black high heels.

"You're so useless, sometimes I wonder why I even keep you."

"My apologies, Mayuri-sama."

"Did you bring the files that woman asked about?"

"Yes, Mayuri-sama."

"Go and check on the researchers and their projects."

"If you excuse me then, Mayuri-sama."

Nemu closed the door behind her and left Kurotsuchi by himself. He looked at the final file on his desk. The file contained information on a new energy source sent by the Arcobaleno Verde. Kurotsuchi scanned the file before throwing it away.

"What a foolish thought, the perfect energy source? How pathetic." He grimaced.

Yet in a few days, he would experience that source firsthand.

x-x

Soi Fon's pride and joy was the execution squad. As the captain of this squad, her decision was the most important when judging criminals and traitors. Soi Fon remembered the work she did to get to where she was today.

What worried her now was the new captain, she couldn't trust him. Her instincts told her that man was not to be trusted. She spent the rest of the day searching information about the man, but no matter where she looked, she found nothing. Not even her best connections could find a scrap of information on him.

Sitting in her office, watching the rain fall from the window in her office, Soi fon would finish up any paperwork that she missed due to missions. She'd begun to notice Hollows were increasing in number. Looking at the database of Hollow activity, Hollows had been appearing in large masses in the last few days.

"This is really troublesome." she said to herself.

Soi Fon decided to call it a day. She put down the report she was reading and turned off her desktop. She began to remember her days as a Vice-captain with her mentor. All the days they spent working late... Soi Fon remembered the days where she trained hard side by side with her mentor. And the day she was betrayed by her: her mentor, her hero, and her captain.

'_Remembering the old days was a waste of time.'_ She thought in her head.

She left it at that. Her captain had betrayed her. The trust she had, the strong bond they shared, was broken on that day. She left her office, closing the door behind her.

What she didn't know was that soon, she would have to face her past…

x-x

As days in the manor passed, the peace held in place. But everyone knew that there was no such thing as real peace in the world they lived. So, they held their precious memories close and cherished them every day. Because when the wheel of fate started rolling, no one would know what would be the outcome. Because soon, when the wheel stopped, because of one secret, the family would go into chaos.

After all, the ritual is approaching….

* * *

Chapter 39 end

Beta-ed by: Grenoullie-85


	40. Before the Operation

I don't own KHR or Bleach

A double update!!

* * *

40. Before the Operation

With everyone focusing intently on their training, the days seemed to fly by. Finally, the day before the ritual was upon them and it was time to form a plan. Tsuna and the others were gathered in the living room, resting for the upcoming battle, listening to Reborn and Yoruichi's plans.

"Tomorrow is the day of the ritual and we need a plan of action," Yoruichi said. She glanced around the room, making sure everyone was paying attention.

"Therefore, everyone will have to be on their guard. Because this is a one-time chance; if you miss her, then there won't be a second chance," Reborn added.

"The eclipse is supposed to happen at three o'clock exact," Luna stated, "Therefore, when you leave here at dawn, everyone will have eight hours to rescue Lady Rukia."

"Eight hours…" Yamamoto repeated. Those words seem to linger in everyone's minds.

"Now I will have to explain to you the layout of the manor." Yoruichi started to explain, "The manor itself is divided into five parts. The first part is the mansion that stands in the center of the manor. The next part is the training grounds, followed by the family garden, then the research institute, and last is the Central tower"

Orihime started to draw on a piece of paper. The drawing had only five dots spread across the page. Orihime started to connect the dots, making a cross.

"So, we need to go to the mansion directly and find Rukia, right?" Tsuna asked, pointing at the middle dot.

"But there's a problem," Grimmjow interrupted.

"What's the problem, sensei?" Ryohei asked.

"Before we even reach the mansion, there are four pillars we must destroy."

"Pillars?"

"These pillars make a strong barrier that protects the mansion from being infiltrated," Orihime explained.

"So, to reach the mansion we must destroy those pillars, then."

"Exactly, but I doubt they would just let us walk right in and destroy the pillars."

"We need to divide into two groups once we reach the mansion." Yoruichi explained, "There will be fights that you can't avoid, but if you can, try to stay hidden."

"Stay hidden? What for?" Grimmjow asked.

"We need to do this as quickly as we can; fighting is only going to be a waste of time. Time that you can't waste," Reborn replied.

"That makes sense, but how will we recognize the pillars?"

"You can't really miss them; they're made of a special glass," Orihime said. "But you should be able to break them with your new weapons."

"What is the Central Tower?" Yamamoto asked.

"The Central Tower is where the central 46 reside: those that make the laws in the family. Crossing them is the same as crossing the Vindice in our family," Grimmjow explained. "They live in that tower, and no one except the boss and captains are allowed to go there."

"It also has one of the strongest security systems in the world. One could almost say it is impermeable," Yoruichi added.

"So how are we going to reach the pillar inside?"

"Urahara is making something to destroy the barrier that the system creates. But it will only be temporary."

"Temporary?"

"Even its creator cannot destroy that barrier that has stood against time," Luna said. "In any case, once inside, you should head straight to the pillar."

"Where is the ritual taking place?" Reborn asked, directing his gaze to Luna.

"I do not know of its location, but it is in the oldest room in the mansion, the Grand Hall. Once everyone enters the mansion, Lady Rukia might be heading there. You must stop her before she reaches the Grand Hall."

"Grimmjow-sensei, Orihime-san, do either of you know where the Grand Hall is located?" Tsuna asked.

"I'm afraid I don't remember," Orihime said. "If I did enter the Grand Hall then I have no memory of it."

"And that area is probably unknown to almost everyone except the boss," Grimmjow added.

They sat in the uncomfortable silence, looking at each other, knowing full well what they were getting themselves into. The silence lasted until Kyoko and Haru entered the room.

"Dinner is ready," Kyoko said cheerily.

"You guys look so gloomy that Kyoko-chan and Haru made a feast," Haru smiled.

One by one, everyone started to head to the dinning room, until only Grimmjow and Yamamoto were left. Grimmjow had noticed Yamamoto's sadness deep in his eyes during the days he was training with him. He knew that pain well; even now that pain was still lodged in his throat.

"Don't worry brat, we're going to get her back," Grimmjow reassured.

"What about you, sensei?"

"What about me?"

"Don't you feel dread going back?"

That question caught him off guard; he hadn't thought of that before. But then he remembered the reason he came with Rukia and the others.

"Don't be stupid, I hated that place in the first place," Grimmjow retorted. "Besides, all my memories of that place… that's all they are: memories."

"Sensei…"

"I just don't want you to have the same regrets as I did," he added with a solemn face.

"Regrets?"

"The regret of failure."'

"What do you mean?"

"God, I'm starting to realize why that octopus-head calls you baseball idiot!" he snapped.

Yamamoto let a smile appear on his face. Despite of his attitude towards him and the others, Grimmjow cared deeply for the others. Rukia probably noticed this side of their sensei and started to call him so.

"Thanks sensei."

"Yeah, yeah, just don't tell anyone I was nice. I have a reputation to keep."

x-x

Haru and Kyoko were washing the dishes, as they had both volunteered to clean up while the others were asleep. They were deep in thought on what the shadow said to them before they passed out.

"_You'll find out the truth soon enough."_

Those words were still in Kyoko's mind; that voice that sent shivers down her spine every time she thought about it. When they found out the secret Tsuna and the others were hiding, it seemed not enough for Kyoko. But somewhere deep down her heart she thought that there was something else that she and Haru needed to know.

"Kyoko-chan what are you thinking about?" Haru interrupted her thoughts.

"Tomorrow is the day, huh?" Kyoko said sadly.

"Yeah, they are going to rescue Rukia-chan! Haru wishes that she could help."

"We just need to believe in Tsuna-kun and in the others."

x-x

Soon, too soon, the sun rose, marking the day of the operation. Yamamoto was up earlier than the others, watching the sun come up. The sun's early rays reminded him of the fist time he met Rukia. It seemed so long ago.

"_What are you thinking about, young rain guardian?" _Shirayuki asked.

"Nothing, just watching the sun come up."

"_Are you ready for this?"_

"Yeah, I trained long and hard for this day, now I'll put all that training into good use. I have to get her back."

"Let me ask you this: how important she is to you?"

"She's…" Yamamoto thought about it for a minute, trying to find the right words to explain it to Shirayuki. "She's my light of hope, I don't want to see that light go out."

"_I see. I wish you the best of luck."_

"Thanks, Shirayuki."

Time just flew after that and everyone began to wake up one by one. An uncomfortable silence blanketed the house. Finally, everyone was ready to go and were waiting on Yoruichi and Reborn.

"It is time," Yoruichi said, looking at everyone. She saw the tension in the air.

"Yoruichi will accompany us on this mission as a guide," Reborn announced.

"If you want to back out from this mission, now is the time." Yoruichi paused for a moment before continuing. "Once we arrive at the manor gates, it will be too late to turn back."

"I've already made my decision," Yamamoto spoke up first. "I will save Rukia, even if I have to do it alone."

"Rukia-san has been there for all of us and I am not going to abandon her," Tsuna said next.

"I promised her that I would protect her to the extreme like I would protect Kyoko and I am not backing out of that promise to the extreme!"

"If the tenth is willing to save her then I will too," Gokudera said, with a glint in his eye that said, _Even if I don't want to admit it, she's my friend._

"Rukia-san would probably do the same for anyone of us," Chrome added shyly.

"I'm just going because the baby said I can bite anyone to death."

"That shrimp still owes me big time for hiding stuff from me," Grimmjow growled.

"I will not stand by and watch as Rukia falls victim to the ritual," Orihime finished.

"Alright," Yoruichi said, one corner of her mouth rising slightly, "if all of you are ready, then let's head out!"

They left the girls and Luna in Urahara's care. A figure slipped after them silently, without anyone's notice.

x-x

Rukia slowly opened her eyes, squinting as her eyes adjusted to the sun's early morning rays. It was a beautiful sunny morning. The garden outside sparkled due to last night's rain.

'_It sure has been raining a lot these past few days,'_ she thought to herself.

Rukia eagerly jumped out of bed. She took out a white sundress that Frederico and Marco brought to her yesterday. Over the last few days, she had adjusted to the family. She had met new people; since she lost her memory, everyone was a stranger. She was overjoyed when Captain Ukitake and Captain Unohana came to talk to her. Rukia felt was if they were her real parents.

"I'll just sneak out for a bit, before they come," Rukia said to herself.

Rukia took the crystal lock and put it on and looked back just once before leaving, closing the door behind her.

The halls seemed empty. Rukia wondered why there was no one here. She had a strange feeing that something bad was going to happen today. Her heart was telling her to run as far as she could, but her thoughts told her otherwise.

'_I just can't run away, these people have been taking care of me since I first came here. It would be wrong,'_ Rukia thought.

"Yo," a voice called, making Rukia jump in surprise.

"Mr. Kurosaki," Rukia turned around looking at the said man. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here too, remember?" he said, ruffling his orange hair.

"Not really," Rukia trailed off, feeling depressed from not remembering anything. Ichigo quickly got the picture.

"S-so where are you going?" he said awkwardly, trying to change the subject.

"I was going outside; the mansion seems too dark for me. And it's such a beautiful day," she replied.

"It really is. Can I accompany you?"

"Of course, Mr. Kurosaki."

"Just Ichigo is fine."

"Alright, Ichigo."

Once they were outside they sat down on the porch. Rukia saw that Ichigo was deep in thought.

"Ichigo ,are you alright? What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it." His tone said otherwise.

"Ichigo, we're friends aren't we?" Rukia asked cautiously.

"We are," he replied, looking up.

"Friends trust each other, don't they?"

"What's your point?"

"If there is something wrong, then it's okay to tell me. I'll be here to listen."

Rukia's warm smile made it hard for Ichigo to say anything back. When Renji and Ichigo found out about Rukia's amnesia they tried to do everything that Rukia liked to do. They hoped that it would bring back her memories; unfortunately it didn't work.

"Rukia I—" Ichigo felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. After hanging up he looked at Rukia with disappointment in his eyes. "I've got to go back to work."

"That's alright; if you want to talk again I'll be here." She waved him goodbye.

Rukia had a strange feeling in her heart. She wondered if her heart remembered him. In these last few days, she had been thinking long and hard.

'_Maybe I should give up on my old memories and start new ones.'_

"Rukia, there you are," a familiar deep voice said, making Rukia jump in surprise. She was busted.

"F-Frederico, um… hi."

"Don't 'hi' me, where the hell have you been?"

"Calm down, I was just taking a walk since it's such a beautiful day."

"Well at least tell us if you're going to be somewhere. Our boss will kill me if I let you out of my sight."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't… worry about it."

"Could we take a walk together then?" she asked.

"Fine, lets just wait for Marco and we'll walk with you."

Rukia let out a small smile; she was starting to understand Frederico a little more. He cared about Marco more than anything else, and had great respect towards his boss. But that feeling she had earlier woudldn't go away. She decided to forget about that feeling for now and enjoy today. However fate had something else in store for her, for the ritual would soon commence.

x-x

There was nothing but forest as far as Tsuna could see. But what worried him more was Lambo. He hadn't wanted to bring him along, but Reborn had ordered him to, and you just can't say no to Reborn.

"Lambo-san's hungry," Lambo whined.

"Why did we bring the stupid cow?" Gokudera snarled for the umpteenth time.

"It can't be helped, he might be of some use to us." Yoruichi said doubtfully.

"How long until we get there?" Yamamoto asked.

"We're almost there," Yoruichi looked ahead and pointed a red large wall in the distance. "See, there is the gate's wall."

Everyone started to gain speed as they got closer to the manor gates. Tsuna looked back and noticed a familiar figure hiding behind a tree.

"Nel? What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked.

"What?! the brat is here too!" Grimmjow looked around and spotted Nel.

"We can't go back now; we have to take her with us," Yoruichi interrupted.

"But she's just a kid, Yoruichi-san."

"She'll be fine as long you protect her. After all, you're Vongola Decimo."

There was a short silence; everyone directed their eyes to Nel.

"Nel, what are you doing here?" Yamamoto asked.

"I want to see onee-chan," she said.

"But why did you follow us?"

"Nel thought that Yama-kun was going to see onee-chan, so Nel followed," she answered with a big smile on her face.

Yamamoto couldn't blame Nel for missing Rukia; she was the one who found Nel after all. Nel was always with Rukia, so it made sense that Nel missed her.

"Alright Nel, you can come, but stay close to me, alright?"

"'Kay" she held on to Yamamoto's hand.

Soon afterwards, they arrived at the black manor gates. The Kuchiki family crest, the sakura flower, was emblazoned on the gates.

Yamamoto spotted a figure on the other side of the gates and he gasped and stepped forward.

"Rukia…" he muttered, then it leaped out of his throat, "Rukia!"

Upon hearing her name, Rukia turned around and looked through the gate. She ran over and smiled.

"Good morning, are you here to see my brother?" she asked brightly.

"Rukia!!" Ryohei said. "I'm extremely glad that you're okay!"

Confusion blossomed in Rukia's expression and she took a small step back. "Do… Do you know me?"

"Rukia," Orihime said worriedly, "We came to get you."

"Get me? Who are you people?"

"Quit kidding around shrimp, you know who we are," Grimmjow growled, fighting down the fright growing in his heart.

"R-Rukia," Yamamoto's voice cracked as he asked the question he was now afraid of knowing the answer to, "Do you know who I am?"

"I'm sorry," she answered curtly, "but I don't know you or anyone else."

These words sent daggers plunging deep into Yamamoto's heart and his face was stricken with grief.

"You're kidding, right? Rukia, please tell me this is a joke."

"I'm sorry…"

"It's me, Takeshi!" he cried out.

"Takeshi…?" That voice sounded familiar; the name rang a familiar tune and echoed in her heart. Tears fell from her cheeks, she felt a great pain in her heart. She collapsed in front of them, the pain in her chest unbearable.

"Rukia!" a voice cried.

Marco and Frederico rushed towards Rukia. Marco got on his knees and held on to Rukia's hand. Frederico glared at Tsuna and the others.

"What did you do to the priestess?" he demanded.

"Us? Tell me, who the hell are you?" Grimmjow snarled.

"That is none of your business," he replied. He looked down and directed his gaze to Tsuna.

"You're Vongola Decimo are you not?"

"Y-Yes…" Tsuna gulped and said more confidently, "Yes, I am."

"Then I shall warn you once: stay away from this manor or I won't hesitate to kill you and your guardians."

Frederico picked up Rukia and started walking away, with Marco behind him. Tsuna and the others could only watch as Rukia was taken away. Marco turned around and gave Tsuna and the others a bright smile, but what Tsuna saw was a smile full of evil intent.

"Move! I'm going to blast this gate open!" Gokudera took out some dynamite.

"Stop." Yoruichi kicked forward a pebble with her tail. A green barrier stopped the pebble from going any further. "They put up a barrier. Your attacks won't get through."

x-x

"So what are we going to do now?" Ryohei asked.

"We can't get in unless we knock down that barrier," Yoruichi responded.

"And how are we going to do that?" Grimmjow asked.

"It's tricky because the barrier is divided into two parts," Yoruichi explained. "The first protects the manor from physical attacks while the inner barrier protects against aura type attacks."

"What if I destroy the barrier?" Tsuna asked.

"That won't work, once the outer barrier is shattered the inner barrier will take the aura from the one who destroyed. It will suck the aura dry, whether you use it or not."

"So what do we do?"

"And I still say we should return the stupid cow and the kid," Gokudera pointed out.

"Lambo-san is tired. Stupid Gokudera should bow down to Lambo-sama," Lambo yawned.

"Why you-!"

"Lambo-san is not scared of you."

"That does it!"

Gokudera started to strangle Lambo, shaking him back and forth. Ryohei and Grimmjow had to retrain Gokudera. He finally let go of Lambo, dropping him on the floor.

"Must… tole…rate" Lambo sobbed.

Wailing, Lambo stuffed his hands into his afro and furiously began to dig something out. The purple tip of the bazooka Yamamoto was hit by earlier poked out. Lambo pulled too hard and the bazooka slipped out of his hands and headed straight towards Nel.

"Nel!" Orihime warned her, but it was too late. Lambo pulled string tied to the bazooka and triggered it. The explosion made it hard to see what happened to Nel. The smoke started to clear up and everyone saw a figure that was hidden though the smoke.

"Where am I?" a female voice asked.

When the smoke finally cleared, a full-fledged woman stood before them. She had long wavy green hair and light brown eyes. She was as tall as Orihime. She wore a light green skirt that was 3 inches above the knees, and a top the same color. Her face looked older and mature.

The figure looked around and eyed Grimmjow for a minute. She blinked once before rushing towards him and wrapped his arms around him, giving him a tight hug.

"What the hell!" Grimmjow growled, struggling furiously.

Tsuna and the others couldn't tell what was going on, but they did know that she was Nel ten years in the future. It seemed strange to see a child all grown up right before their eyes.

"Um Nel-san, you're suffocating Grimmjow-sensei," Tsuna spoke up.

Nel looked at Grimmjow. His face was blue from the lack of oxygen. Orihime tried to calm Nel down until she let go of Grimmjow.

"Angel onee-chan, where am I?"

"You're in the past, Nel."

"I'm in the past?" Nel looked around. "But where are you guys? It seems you're in the middle of nowhere."

"We're in the middle of rescuing Rukia." Grimmjow said, having recovered his breath.

"Onee-chan, where is she?"

"She's inside that manor," Chrome shyly pointed to the gate. "But we can't get through."

"Isn't this Kuchiki manor?"

"Yes, they kidnapped Rukia and have her captive."

"But why haven't you saved her yet?"

"Neleil, the manor is protected by two barriers and they can't be broken so easily," Yoruichi said walking in front of her.

"Then why don't I help you?"

"How?" Yamamoto asked.

"Watch," She extended her hand in front of her, an orange flame flickered in front of her. The flame quickly formed a ring around her. She quickly held on to the ring and a katana appeared. The katana was silvered colored and the guard had the shape of two crescent moons back to back. "You might want to step back."

"You've got three minutes," Reborn warned her.

Nel held her katana in front of her horizontally. Yamamoto could feel Nel's aura slowly increase.

"Declare," the katana glowed orange and hazy smoke started to emanate from it, and her orange flame surrounded her. "Gamuza!"

A huge burst of energy radiated from Nel and her katana, and when the smoke cleared, Nel's appearance had changed drastically. A skull-like mask was on her head with a pair of large horns that extend back and curved forward. The mask also framed the sides of her face, giving it a helmet-like look. Her shoulders were covered by white armor that came across the shoulders and neck. Black leather sleeves covered her arms and white gauntlets with black fingerless gloves covered her arms.

What surprised everyone was her appearance. With a horse's legs and body, she looked like a centaur. Her katana turned into a double-sided lance that was about her height.

"Nel, what happened to you?" Orihime was the first to speak.

"I don't think I have time to explain," Nel said.

Nel disappeared from Tsuna and the others, Grimmjow felt Nel's aura heading towards the gate. Everyone quickly followed her. They saw Nel in front of the gate. She raised her lance ready to throw it to the gate. Her lance was engulfed in orange flame.

"Lanzador Verde!" Nel threw the lance at a rapid speed. It started to spin in midair. The lance came in contact with the barrier and the barrier cracked. As the lance spun faster the, barrier's cracks grew in number and size.

"No way," Grimmjow muttered in awe.

Everyone heard the crackling noises from the barrier. The next thing they knew, the barrier had shattered into pieces which danced gently into the morning wind. Nel let out a small smile, closed her eyes and her orange flame engulfed her. Once the flame died out Nel was back to normal and her katana in her normal from.

"How strong have you gotten in these next years?" Grimmjow asked.

"There is no time to explain."

"Nel you've got one minute," Reborn alerted her.

Nel took Lambo out of Orihime and carried him in her arms.

"I guess I should take Lambo and myself to Urahara. We are still too young too help."

"But…"

"Don't worry I will make it in time."

Nel disappeared with Lambo in her hands. Tsuna took a sigh of relief. Now Nel from their time and Lambo would be safe from harm. He looked at the opened gate before him.

x-x

The sound from the alarm rang all over the manor. Each captain reported with their subordinates, on standby for orders. Byakuya calmly watched from his office as Renji gave orders to the subordinates in his squad. He heard a knock, despite the loud ringing.

"Boss, it seems that they have arrived," Frederico said calmly.

"And Rukia?"

"She is resting in the Central Tower. My master is with her."

"We expected them to arrive; now we will watch and see what happens."

"Nothing can interfere with the plan."

"Yes, the ritual will go on as scheduled."

x-x

"Alright, it is time to enter the manor. Remember, our first goal is to reach the four pillars then to search for Rukia." Yoruichi jumped to Grimmjow's shoulder.

"Let's go." Yamamoto said.

They each took a step towards the manor, as time was ticking away. In their minds they knew that they needed to make haste. The ritual would soon commence.

* * *

Chapter 40 end

Beta-ed by: hokkyokusei


	41. Battle Royal

I dont own Bleach or KHR

* * *

41. Battle Royal

Renji stood in front of his subordinates, waiting for orders from his boss. Through his time in the family, even before when his father stood as a captain in the family, there was no one in the mafia world that could break the Kuchiki barrier… until now.

"Why the hell would someone want to invade us!?" Renji asked to no one in particular. His subordinates were already in their stations, on standby. "I mean, we really don't impact the mafia world in any way..."

"We are their protectors." Ichigo's voice interrupted, "Maybe someone wants our secrets."

"But who would be so stupid as to trespass the manor?"

"I guess we'll find out soon enough."

Renji and Ichigo could hear small buzzing sounds from their communicators; they were ready to hear their boss' orders.

"_We need to protect the family library. I will set up the barrier from within the mansion. I need the captains to guard each pillar."_

Renji heard his boss from the communicator, though it seemed strange for their boss to stay hidden during any type of battle. He decided not to think about it too much, Ichigo shook his head. They listened to the rest of the message,

"_Unohana will be with the healing squad to help the injured. I need two captains to guard each pillar. Who they work with is their decision."_

"If the captains are guarding the pillars, then there is nothing to worry about." Ichigo let out a sigh of relief.

"_Ichigo Kurosaki, Renji Abarai, I want you two to intercept the intruders in front of the mansion. You two are the only ones other than the captains that I can trust. You must protect the family." _

Ichigo and Renji looked at each other with unconvinced faces, they noticed that their boss was acting weirder than usual. But orders were orders.

"Let's go Ichigo."

Ichigo nodded, it was about time to meet the intruders.

x-x

Getting into the manor was easier that Tsuna thought. After Nel shattered the barrier with her lance, Tsuna thought that it be swarming with Mafioso. But there was no one in sight, not a soul to stop them from going further.

"This is going to be easier that we thought." Ryohei said.

"That is just thinking naively Ryohei." Yoruichi scolded

"But, why is there nobody to stop us?" Orihime pondered.

"Not sure, but those bastards are probably waiting for us." Grimmjow snarled.

Grimmjow and Orihime sensed two familiar auras, but neither was Rukia's. Unfortunately, one of their biggest fears was about to come true. As they entered the manor, two males came into view. One of them had bright orange hair, and the other had long red hair in a ponytail.

"I was wondering who our trespassers were." A familiar voice said.

"It seems the Vongola are taking negotiations to the next level."

"Ichigo… Renji…" Orihime muttered.

"Yo, it's been a long time." The man with the flaming red hair said.

"Orihime, Grimmjow, why?" The man with bright orange hair asked. He had a sad expression on his face.

"Why what?"

"Why did you join the Vongola?" Ichigo asked.

"Because…"

"That's none of your business," Grimmjow interrupted. "We came to pick Rukia up and if you two imbeciles are going to stop us, then…" he summoned his katana.

"Are you serious?!" Renji took a step back, startled.

"I will cut you down myself." Grimmjow finished.

"Grimmjow-sensei…" Tsuna began.

"Look Vongola brat, go on ahead and destroy the pillars. I'll take care of these pieces of trash."

"If it's like that, then…" Ichigo held a sword that looked like a cleaver, it had no hilt or guard, it was almost as tall as him. The sword started to glow light blue. "Getsuga Tensho."

An arc of pure energy flew towards Tsuna and the gang; Orihime closed her eyes, waiting for the impact. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a wall of orange dying will flame. She looked around and saw Tsuna's dying will flame on his forehead.

"I won't let you hurt my family." He said calmly.

"Tsuna…"

"This is no time for small talk." Grimmjow interrupted. "Hime, take Yamamoto and head to the Central Tower. Yoruichi, take Chrome and Ryohei and head to the institute. Hibari and Gokudera, head towards the training grounds. The Vongola brat and I will take care of the last pillar."

Everyone nodded in response before separating into their groups; only Reborn stayed behind to see the battle that was about to unfold.

x-x

Orihime and Yamamoto were running towards their destination: the Central Tower. Yamamoto couldn't help but look back, he felt bad at leaving Tsuna and Grimmjow with Renji and Ichigo.

"Don't worry Yamamoto-san." Orihime reassured.

"But Tsuna and sensei…"

"They'll be fine, they aren't your boss and sensei for nothing."

"You're right, Orihime-san, we need to focus on moving forward."

They increased their speed, trying to reach their destination, hoping in their hearts that they would make it in time.

x-x

Gokudera hated Grimmjow more than anything at that moment. Why? Why did he pair him up with _Hibari_ of all people?

"I'm going to shove a stick of dynamite down his throat when this is over." He muttered to himself.

Hibari was running ahead of him, after they separated from the group he didn't say anything. He really hasn't said anything since they arrived to the manor, but he had seen the expression on his face. Hungry for a fight, that was all that Hibari wanted.

As long as they could find the pillar and get back to the Tenth, it really wasn't his problem. He would fight anyone who got in their way. After all, even though he hated her as much as the baseball idiot, she was still part of the family. And if the Tenth wanted her back then, so did he. However, a small, treacherous voice in his head insisted that he had more reason than just that.

"_You really miss arguing with her, don't you?"_ he heard his inner voice say.

'_Shut up!'_

"_But I'm right aren't I?" _

'_I said shut up!'_

"_You need to be more honest with your feelings"_

'_And you need to shut up!'_

It took him a moment to realize he was arguing with himself, and shook his head in disgust. He shook off that small voice and continued moving forward. He knew that Tsuna and Grimmjow would be alright. After all, his boss was the strongest.

x-x

Split from the rest of the group, Ryohei and Chrome ran towards their own destination: the Research Institute. Yoruichi sat on Ryohei's shoulder and guided them through routes that seemed abandoned.

"What's the institute Yoruichi-san?" Chrome asked.

"The institute handles all the inventions which relate to the mafia world. It holds the most powerful lab in the world."

"Are the captains really that powerful?" Ryohei asked.

"They are, but I believe in both of you." Yoruichi replied.

They started to increase their speed, knowing that time was short.

x-x

Grimmjow glared at his opponents; he had sparred with them before, but now it was different. It was now a battle of life and death. He could no longer afford to hold back, he had no choice but to fight them. Tsuna sensed a feeling of sadness coming from Ichigo and Renji; a sense of regret coming from them.

"I am going to ask one more time, are you going to get in our way?" Grimmjow asked.

"What do you think, traitor?" Renji replied.

"I guess there is no way out of this, is there?"

"I guess not, time to settle this Grimmjow." Ichigo scowled

Ichigo jumped forward and clashed swords with Grimmjow. Grimmjow blocked his attack and countered it, making Ichigo jump back. Ichigo swung his sword again, a wave of light flying directly towards Grimmjow. He blocked the energy attack with his katana, the aura emitting from the attack started to push him back.

Grimmjow grit his teeth and swung his katana once more, pushing the energy towards the forest. The attack connected with the trees, ripping them to pieces.

"Sensei!" Tsuna had no time to react as Renji charged at him, swinging his katana. Tsuna jumped at the last minute before the attack connected. They could hear Ichigo and Grimmjow's swords clash in the background.

"Brat, focus on your opponent! Leave this asshole to me." Grimmjow snarled.

"Vongola Decimo," Renji interrupted "Tell me, what do you want with Rukia?"

"She's my friend, and I am going to take her back."

Tsuna used his gloves to fly directly towards Renji. The latter took a step back and raised his katana just as Tsuna extended his fist, colliding with Renji's blade. Renji could feel himself being overpowered by Tsuna's flame. He quickly took a step back and disappeared from Tsuna's sight.

He reappeared a few feet away from Tsuna, he could feel his left arm starting to numb from Tsuna's strength.

"Not bad. I guess you really are worthy of being called Decimo." Renji let his hand touch the base of the katana.

"Howl, Zabimaru." Renji ran his hand over the blade, and it split into six segments held together, each segment lined with two pick-like protrusions.

"His sword changed!" Tsuna called out in alarm.

"Don't let your guard down kid!" Grimmjow growled.

Renji extended his katana and swung it a Tsuna. To Tsuna's surprise, the katana stretched forward like a whip. Tsuna propelled himself back, trying to avoid the attack. Renji raised his blade again, slamming it into the ground. Tsuna lunged forward in an attempt to get close to Renji while avoiding the sword. Renji retrieved the segments a second before Tsuna got close enough and blocked his attack with the side of the blade.

'_This kid's punch is something else. If I don't do something, my katana will shatter.'_ He thought as he blocked another punch.

With one final punch, Renji lost his balance. Tsuna's attack sent Renji flying, colliding with the barrier that protected the mansion.

"Renji!" Ichigo looked back, trying to make out what happened to his friend.

"You're opponent is right here."

Grimmjow jumped forward and clashed swords with Ichigo. He started to swing back and forth making, forcing Ichigo to defend. Grimmjow took advantage of that and disappeared from Ichigo's sight. In an instant, Grimmjow reappeared almost face to face with him. Using the hilt from his sword, he struck him on the jaw. The impact sent Ichigo flying a few feet away from Grimmjow.

"Even after all these years you still can't defeat me." Grimmjow smirked.

"Fuck you, Grimmjow!" Ichigo slowly stood up, using his katana as a support.

"Is that the cry of a sore loser?" Grimmjow stood in front of Ichigo, looking down at him. "I thought that I broke your jaw for a minute there."

"Tell me something Grimmjow, why are you and the Vongola so desperate to get Rukia back?" Ichigo asked.

"Why? Because your boss is the one who is going to kill her!"

"You're lying… our boss would never do that!"

"It's the truth, it's your choice to believe it or not."

"Why… would he kill his own sister?" Ichigo looked at Grimmjow with disbelief.

"That is something that I want to know as well."

"That's bullshit, Grimmjow!"

Grimmjow saw Renji stand up from where he had fallen. He looked at Tsuna, heaving a sigh of relief at seeing he was alright. "I don't know what the Vongola did to you and Orihime but…" Renji tightened his grip on his katana. "I will not let you insult Rukia or the boss!"

Grimmjow sensed Ichigo's and Renji's auras rise rapidly. Each of their katanas was emitting a white glow. "It's about time to erase those who trouble the family."

"Bankai!"

x-x

Orihime and Yamamoto were still moving towards their destination. Orihime felt the powerful yet familiar aura in the air, so she started to slow down until coming to a complete stop.

"What's wrong?" Yamamoto asked.

"This aura I'm feeling, I'm worried."

"Why?"

"I don't recognize them anymore."

Orihime shook her head to clear her thoughts. Part of her wanted to go back and help Grimmjow, but she knew better than to doubt him. He would never forgive her if she did that. She took a deep breath before glancing at Yamamoto. She saw his worried expression, and little by little she started to understand why Rukia picked Yamamoto.

"Let's go."

Yamamoto cracked a small smile and nodded in response. They both started to move forward once more, hoping for the best from Grimmjow and Tsuna.

x-x

A big cloud of dust made it hard for Tsuna and Grimmjow to see what had happened to Ichigo and Renji. Soon, the wind blew away the cloud of dust, revealing Ichigo and Renji's new forms.

Renji's katana had transformed to a massive version of his old release. The katana was made of bamboo-like segments with a snake skull on the top. The "katana" was as tall as the mansion itself. The blade now had the appearance of a skeleton of a snake. Renji had a fur cowl around his neck. The cowl had an ape's skull on his left arm, while the rest of the fur extended as a sort of cover on his right arm.

Ichigo was wearing a long sleeved, ankle length black coat over his suit, the ends of the coat were ragged. His katana had shrunken down to the size of a normal sword; the guard had four prongs that bent outward. A broken chain hung from the hilt of the sword.

Grimmjow sensed the aura that Ichigo and Renji were emitting from their new forms. He looked at Tsuna and saw doubt in his eyes; he could probably feel it too. He knew that they were wasting precious time with them, time that they could not afford to lose.

"Sensei…"

"Don't be afraid, Tsuna."

Tsuna turned around and saw Reborn sitting on top of a tree branch. Grimmjow had forgotten he was there until that moment. Tsuna's eyes met with Reborn's, he could feel himself calming down.

"But Reborn…"

"Stop you're whining, Dame-Tsuna. Remember that it isn't only you who is fighting, it's also your family."

"Kid, don't back down now, remember why you're here." Grimmjow added.

"To save Rukia… thanks Reborn, sensei."

"Are you three done with the pep talk?" Renji interrupted

"You do realize that you two could've attacked us at any time, right?" Grimmjow sneered

"Whatever, let's finish this."

Ichigo charged forward, his katana starting to glow black. Tsuna felt something familiar about the energy. While Tsuna was paying more attention to Ichigo, he did not pay any attention to Renji. His new katana was quickly snaking his way towards him. Grimmjow shunpo-ed away from Ichigo and pushed Tsuna out of the way as Zabimaru rammed into him, pushing him to the sky.

The large snake-like katana pushed Grimmjow to the sky as high as he could. Then it made a sharp turn and slammed Grimmjow directly into the ground, making a small crater.

"Sensei!"

"K-kid don't fucking space out." Grimmjow growled as the dusk cleared and he struggled to his feet.

"He's right, you know." Tsuna heard Ichigo say.

Tsuna turned around to see that Ichigo was face to face with him. Thinking fast, Tsuna used his gloves to propelled himself backwards.

"That isn't going to work!"

Tsuna lost sight of Ichigo for a second; he turned his head back and saw him ready to attack, with his katana glowing black.

"Kuroi Getsuga!"

Ichigo swung his sword, an arc of black energy shot from the tip of Ichigo's sword. The arc was too close to Tsuna, not giving him a chance to dodge. Tsuna collided with the arc of energy. He let out a grunt of pain as he crashed into the barrier.

"Kid!"

"I'm your opponent!" Renji growled.

Renji swung his katana; the snakehead followed every direction it was given. Grimmjow could barely dodge each round of attacks. He fired a couple of spells, but each one seemed ineffective.

"Spells won't work on it." Renji explained. "Hihio Zabimaru is made from a special metal that is connected by my aura. If a segment happens to break, then I can use my aura to take out that broken segment."

Grimmjow gnashed his teeth, he couldn't keep up with their new powers. There was only one thing left to try. But Grimmjow didn't want to use it unless a captain was involved. Unfortunately, looking at Tsuna, and with his own injuries, he felt he didn't have any choice.

"Fuck, do I really have no choice?" he asked himself.

"Grimmjow, we don't have much time. You need to finish this fight now." Reborn said.

"You're right...."

Grimmjow held his katana out, as if he was about to attack. The blade began to glow a light blue. He placed his left hand on the base of the blade.

"Grind, Pantera!"

Grimmjow waved his hand over the katana, a strong torrent of blue aura, and a strong gust of wind made it hard for the others to see what was in front of them.

"It's sensei's release…"

Grimmjow's appearance changed dramatically. A form fitting white-segmented armor replaced his black suit. His hands turned into black claws, and his feet became black-clawed paws, similar to a cat. He had a long slender whip-like tail. Blades protruded from his forearms and his calves. His teeth became jagged and sharp, blue green marks were painted on his eyes that traveled to the tips of his ears that became cat-like. His blue hair grew long and flowing. Overall, he looked much more feline and predatory.

"So this is Grimmjow's secret power." Reborn couldn't help but smirk. He could feel the power coming from all of them. He hadn't been wrong to pick Rukia and Grimmjow to join the family after all.

Grimmjow let out a loud roar, similar to a panther. The screech was mixed with his aura, intensifying the roar. The sound wave could be heard throughout the manor.

x-x

Ukitake stationed himself with Kyoraku at the family garden, protecting the pillar that stood proudly at the center. He wondered what could have caused someone to invade them. Records or not, there was no way for anyone outside the family to read any of the text in the family library.

"What are you thinking about?" Kyoraku yawned

"I think that this invasion is a little more serious than something to do with the family library."

"You think so?"

"Well, why would…"

A loud howl interrupted Ukitake as he focused on the aura that the howl carried. The strong gust that accompanied it made it easy to pick up the aura.

"This aura… Grimmjow?!"

"Seems like him, but who is the other?"

"I'm not sure, but Grimmjow's alive!"

"You seem happy..."

"A little, but why is Grimmjow fighting Ichigo and Renji?"

"Who knows," Kyoraku shrugged, he leaned back and started to fall asleep. Ukitake was glad that Grimmjow was alive, but a question now plagued his mind. Why was Grimmjow fighting with his own family? And who was that other person fighting alongside him?

x-x

Yoruichi was on Ryohei's shoulder as they ran towards the Institute. Her fur stood on end when they felt and heard the powerful howl coming from where Grimmjow and Tsuna were.

"What was that?" Ryohei asked.

"It would seem that Grimmjow finally decided to get serious."

Chrome couldn't hear what Yoruichi and Ryohei were talking about, but she could hear a familiar chuckle in her mind.

'_Mukuro-sama?'_

"_My dear Chrome, what's wrong?"_

'_Sensei and boss are fighting.'_

"_Yes, I can feel Panther King's power. Don't worry my dear Chrome, they won't lose."  
_

Chrome couldn't hear Mukuro anymore, but she felt relief after what he said. Mukuro had never lied to her before, so why would he now?

"Chrome you should pay attention, we're almost there." Yoruichi interrupted her train of thought.

They continued running towards the institute, believing that Tsuna and Grimmjow wouldn't lose.

x-x

Tsuna felt his body getting heavier, after hearing Grimmjow's growl he couldn't move. He felt something that he usually didn't feel in battle: fear. The howl sent shivers down his spine.

"Let's finish this…"

Grimmjow disappeared from Ichigo's sight; Tsuna could barely read Grimmjow's movements as he dodged Renji's attack. Grimmjow extended his fist, and it clashed with Ichigo's sword. Ichigo blocked the punch, but he was pushed back by Grimmjow's strength. Renji swung the hilt of his sword, making Zabimaru slide on the ground at a fast pace. Tsuna jumped high in the air to avoid the attack, using his flames to push himself higher.

"You can't escape, Vongola Decimo." Renji growled

"I wasn't planning to."

Tsuna stood still in midair, using his flames to keep him afloat. Zabimaru's head rose up rapidly as Tsuna closed his eyes. He held out one hand while the other emitted flame. Zabimaru collided with Tsuna head on; however, instead of pushing him down, Tsuna pushed Zabimaru's head back. The segments fell apart, crashing to the earth.

"It's useless no matter what you try!" Renji said as the pieces fell to the ground. Red aura started to connect the segments; they stacked against each other forming the snake once more. Tsuna suddenly noticed something that he hadn't before, and he started to formulate a plan.

Ichigo jumped back as Grimmjow dove in, he blocked Grimmjow's punch with his sword. During the fight, one thing remained on Ichigo's mind: Were they right?

'_Is Grimmjow right? Our boss wouldn't do that…right? If they are lying, then why is he trying so hard? If he defeats me, then he might be right…'_

"It's over, Ichigo!" Grimmjow growled.

Ichigo's blade started to glow black, overflowing with aura. He had made up his mind and decided to let fate be his guide. Whoever won the battle would be the one who was right. No second guesses. What ever happened, happened.

"One single attack, huh?"

Grimmjow's claws started to glow blue, small blue flames covering each claw. In one swift movement, he slashed the air. The flames spread and solidified with his aura, creating long blue claws. Each claw was flickering with blue flame. Both men's eyes held no hesitation as they clashed.

"Desgarron!"

"Kuroi Getsuga!"

Blue flame and black aura clashed, creating a disruption the air. Static energy emitted from the collision, pushing each other little by little. Grimmjow's attack cut through Ichigo's and it hit him directly. An explosion covered the area, the smoke making it difficult to see the outcome. When the smoke cleared, Ichigo was on the ground unconscious, while Grimmjow still stood.

"Ichigo!" Renji called out.

"Your opponent is right here." Tsuna interrupted.

Tsuna flew in front of Zabimaru and entered its mouth. Grimmjow stared in awe at the reckless move that Tsuna made.

"You fool, you will be torn apart by my aura!"

Suddenly, Renji felt his strength drain away; he couldn't keep Zabimaru together. The segments fell apart, setting Tsuna free. When they saw Tsuna, he was in the air with his hands making a small box, his flame on his forehead flickered.

"What is that, Reborn?" Grimmjow asked.

"It's one of the Vongola boss' secret attacks, Zero-point breakthrough, custom."

The large bamboo snake started to emit smoke. Each piece started to glow red, and flew back to the hilt of Renji's katana. It reformed into a regular katana.

"It's over kid. Let's go to the pillar." Grimmjow said, his armor glowed blue and started to dissolve into his katana. Tsuna landed gently on the ground, the flame on his forehead slowly flickering out. Reborn jumped on Tsuna's shoulders, they looked back just to have one last look.

"Wait," Renji protested, "It's… not over… yet."

"Don't get up," Grimmjow interrupted. "Thanks to you two, I had to use my released form. Besides, do you think that you can stop us now? Just stay put and out of our way, we will rescue her unlike you two. Aren't you supposed to be her friend?"

Renji couldn't say anything because, somehow, he was right. Maybe Rukia was in danger, out of his reach. Now he had no strength to fight, he had to leave it to Grimmjow and the Vongola.

"Before you go, tell me. Why are you doing this, Vongola Decimo?"

"Because she is my friend. She has suffered enough, she just want to live in peace. And she is like my family."

"Great job Tsuna. You're finally accepting your position as boss." Reborn said. Grimmjow could see a smirk on his face.

"What! No! What I mean is, she is _like_ my family, not…augh, forget it..." Tsuna gave up; no matter what he said, Reborn would only twist his words.

"If you are telling the truth...please save Rukia." Renji begged.

Tsuna's eyes met Renji's; he could see the sadness, the doubt, and the fear that he felt. Grimmjow started walking forward, leaving Tsuna and Reborn with Renji.

"I don't know what's the point of the ritual but I… no, _we_ will save Rukia."

Having nothing else to say, Tsuna stood up and left Renji to think on his words. As they left, there was one thing that had caught Renji's attention

'_What's the ritual?'

* * *

_

Chapter 41 end

Beta-ed by: Grenouille-85

A/N: I thought this fight was kinda choppy, but that's just my opinion. Please review and tell me what you think.

Till next time


	42. Struggle at the Institute

I dont own KHR or Bleach

* * *

42. Struggle at the institute

Yoruichi glanced back at the place where Tsuna and Grimmjow had been fighting not too long ago. She couldn't feel any aura in that direction, however, she could feel their auras heading north, indicating that they were victorious.

"Master Yoruichi, what's the matter?" Ryohei asked.

"It's nothing," she answered shortly. "We're almost there."

Everyone looked ahead and saw a small one-floor building. A luscious, green forest surrounded the building and its windows reflected the sun's rays. The building looked void of life.

"Why is there no security?" Chrome noticed.

"I'm not sure, but don't let your guard down. They could come out at any time."

"But master, it looks like this building is abandoned."

"It probably is; they must have evacuated the researchers once the alarms went off; to protect the blueprints of most of their projects."

"This should be a breeze, then."

"Again, that is just thinking naively Ryohei. Just because there are no researchers here doesn't mean that that there aren't any members of the execution squad."

"Yoruichi-san, where is the pillar located?"

The front doors slid open, allowing Ryohei and Chrome to take a step inside. The facility was as empty as the outside: there was not a soul in sight. Chrome walked to the counter and looked on the other side. There were signs that a person had been there, but no one was around.

"The pillar is located on the lowest floor," Yoruichi answered.

Ryohei spotted an elevator in a corner and walked over and pressed the button. He waited for a minute and when there was no response, he pressed again. Once more, there was no response.

"It looks like the elevator is extremely busted."

"I guess we'll have to take the stairs, then." Yoruichi closed her eyes and sensed something familiar. It was close to Gokudera. She knew that leaving the two alone wasn't such a good idea, but judging what was waiting for Gokudera, it was better to help him. "It appears that Gokudera needs my help."

"Octopus-head?"

"You guys think you can handle this by yourselves?"

They both nodded hesitantly; they could see in Yoruichi's eyes that she was serious. Chrome wanted to refuse, but she couldn't find the words to do it. They watched Yoruichi leave through the large doors. Ryohei let out a small sigh and took a glance at Chrome; he could see her body tensing up.

Chrome knew that she had to be brave, but the facility gave her the creeps. She held on to her trident tightly. She felt a hand on her shoulder, making her jump in surprise.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine. If anything happens I'll protect you, to the extreme," Ryohei said reassuringly. She felt sincerity in his words, and she remembered what Rukia told her not too long ago.

"_As long as you're in our family Chrome, you won't feel alone."_

"Okay."

They started to head downstairs. As they went through each floor, the rooms seemed to get darker and wider. When they reached the seventh floor, it was pitch black.

Suddenly, the lights were turned on, taking both of them by surprise. Ryohei raised his fists, ready to fight while Chrome had her trident ready to defend.

"Welcome," sounded a voice behind them.

x-x

Orihime and Yamamoto were still heading towards the Central Tower. They couldn't feel any strong waves of aura, but the two familiar auras were heading father and farther away from them. Both Tsuna and Grimmjow were okay. Now they could focus on the road ahead of them and reach the Central Tower. Yamamoto looked up at the sky; the sun was at its highest.

"It's that late already?" Yamamoto said.

"We're almost there anyways, it won't take that long." Orihime said.

They ran forward and could see small strips of the tower ahead of them. It was well hidden by the thick forest. The tower, they could soon see, was made of stone and the vines crawling up its sides and the moss that layered the stones gave it an abandoned look. When they reached the front doors, Orihime threw out her arm, stopping Yamamoto from going any further.

"What's wrong?"

"We can't go any farther. There's a barrier."

Orihime tried to touch the two doors, only to be repelled by an invisible barrier. The barrier extended over the entire tower.

"Now what?" Yamamoto asked.

"Get back."

Orihime reached into her pocket and took out a card. A dragon embellished one side while an arrow decorated the other. She threw the card at the barrier and as soon as it landed on the barrier, sparks began to fly off it. Cracks spread all over the barrier until it finally shattered into thousands of glittering shards which were carried away by the wind.

"The barrier is down now, we can go in." Orihime crouched down for the now burnt card. "We have to hurry it is only temporally down."

Yamamoto opened the doors and they both went inside the tower. They were greeted with a long hallway that seemed to run for miles. As soon as they were in, the barrier appeared behind them.

"I guess the card's effects didn't last for long," Yamamoto commented.

"Yoruichi said that the pillar should be in the Main hall, which should be up head."

"Let's go."

They felt a strong energy emitting from deep inside the tower. He was hoping to destroy the pillar as soon as possible before time was up. Yamamoto knew that things were going to get harder from there.

x-x

Ryohei and Chrome turned and saw a man. His face was painted black and white and he wore a lab coat. A sinister smile stretched out across his face, and he emitted a strong aura. Ryohei and Chrome quickly jumped back, keeping their distance from this mysterious man.

"Welcome to this glorious institution. May I ask why you are here?" the man said, his smile growing wider.

"Who are you?" Ryohei asked.

"How rude of me. My name is Kurotsuchi Mayuri; I am the president of the Kuchiki Research Institute." He bowed lightly. "Pleased to meet you."

Ryohei could feel the aura from this man; he knew that it wouldn't be easy to defeat him. They were so close to finding the pillar without being noticed. He took a glance at Chrome and noticed a change in her expression.

"What's wrong?"

"You have to go on without me," Chrome answered, taking a step in front of him. She held her trident in a defensive stance.

"I can't leave you behind."

"You need to understand; we don't have a lot of time and between us, you're the only one who can destroy the pillar," Chrome said softly.

"But…"

"Now go, I promise I'll catch up."

Ryohei looked at her for a moment before he nodded hesitantly. He turned around and started to head towards the stairs, leaving Chrome alone with the Mayuri. Chrome had an uneasy feeling, but she had to stay strong. In her mind she thought about all the training she did with Ryohei and Yoruichi. She had to prove to herself that she was strong enough to fight back.

"I am sorry, but I am not interested in poor specimen such as yourself." Mayuri scratched his head. "Now, what is the easiest and most effortless way to take care of you?"

Chrome didn't give him a chance to think. She slammed the end of her trident onto the floor, and seven red circles surrounded Mayuri. In seconds, pillars of lava shot up from the floor, engulfing Mayuri.

Mayuri stepped out of the pillars of lava, unharmed. Suddenly, Chrome felt someone holding her arms tight. She looked back and saw a woman with an emotionless face. Chrome tried to break herself free, but the woman held her grip.

"Hold her still, you worthless doll!" Mayuri snapped.

He took out his katana from his sheath. The katana looked old, but the edge shined despite the dim lights. "Now let's finish this, I am a busy man after all. Rip, Ashisogi Jizo."

His katana was surrounded by his aura, and the blade stretched out forming a deformed trident with serpentine blades. The guard was shaped like a baby's head with its hands clasped in prayer. The guard was emitting poisonous vapor from its mouth. He disappeared from Chrome's sight and in the blink of an eye he appeared right in front of her.

"You're not worth my time."

Chrome let out a scream of pain as the blade pierced her flesh. The blade also reached Nemu. Mayuri noticed that Chrome's body started to turn into indigo flames. Her body dissolved into dust. Mayuri looked at Nemu's wound and pulled the sword slowly out of her. His eye twitched as he saw Nemu fall unconscious. He started to kick her in her ribs.

"You useless woman, can't you hold a specimen correctly!" he snapped.

"Stop that!" Chrome clenched her fists. "Why are you doing that?"

"Why? Are you thick in the head? She is my daughter I can do whatever I want with her. And she can only obey me." He took away his attention from Nemu and faced Chrome. "More importantly, I am rather impressed: a low life specimen mange to tricked me with an illusion?"

Chrome's Vongola ring flickered with an indigo flame. She touched the jewel on her black chocker with the dying will flame. The jewel started glowing indigo and a bright light blinded Mayuri temporarily.

"_Chrome, when you finally summon your flames, you will be able to activate this choker," Yoruichi explained._

"_What does it do?"_

"_It will help build your speed and strengthen your illusions. The name of this weapon is…"_

"Occhi del illusione…" she muttered softly. Her eye patch was in her hand and her right eye changed. The iris was black with a white pupil. She felt different when she activated the eye. She could see from that eye clearly, as if it was her real one. And she could feel everything around her move a bit slower. It was now or never; she had to give it all she had.

x-x

Ryohei stopped at the bottom of the stairs. He could vaguely feel Chrome's aura and the man who she was with. Right now, he needed to focus on destroying the pillar and go back to help Chrome.

He opened the door, revealing a room covered in metal. Every inch of that room was covered in steel. At the center of the large room was an obelisk made out of glass. The obelisk changed colors, swirling around, making it look like an aurora.

"That must be it," Ryohei muttered to himself.

He started to advance towards the pillar when a blue flame was fired at him. Ryohei jumped aside, successfully dodging the blow. He looked at the direction in which the spell was fired.

"Stop right there intruder!" a female voice shouted.

The woman had a large black book in her hand and next to her was a large man, taller than Ryohei. The man had black hair and a standard black suit. An expensive purple silk scarf was tucked inside his suit jacket. He had a gold ring on each finger.

"Who are you?" Ryohei asked.

"I am Marechiyo Omaeda, vice-captain of the execution squad," the large man responded.

"I am Nanao Ise, vice-captain of the storm squad." Her hand started glowing blue, "and we are here to eliminate the intruders."

She fired another spell at him. Ryohei dodged again to the side. He quickly turned around and saw Omaeda with his sword in hand. He swung his katana at him, barely missing. Ryohei looked at his two opponents carefully.

'_I can take him down with no problem, but her?'_ he thought to himself as he directed his gaze upon her. _'I can't possibly fight a woman, can I?'_

"Don't get distracted kid," Omaeda shouted. Ryohei looked up and saw Omaeda coming down with his katana in hand. Ryohei jumped back, a second before it would have made contact with him. He slammed the blade to the ground, making dents in the hard metal. Ryohei looked around, but couldn't find Nanao.

"I don't have time for this."

He put on the old boxing gloves and closed his eyes. Inside the gloves, his ring lit up with a soft yellow flame. The flame spread out towards his gloves. He slammed his fist together and a bright light emanated from them.

"What's happening!?"

When the light died down his old boxing gloves turned to black fingerless gloves. The emblem of the sun was on the back of his hand. A faint yellow flame rested on the sun's crest.

"Serano gloves."

"Don't think that you can win just because your gloves changed."

Ryohei didn't respond; instead, he disappeared for a second then reappeared right in front of Omaeda with his fist raised. Omaeda blocked Ryohei's punch, but the power from that punch sent him flying back.

"I forgot to mention," Ryohei turned and face Nanao, "these aren't normal gloves."

x-x

"I see you still have something up your sleeve," Mayuri said. He seemed interested in Chrome's new eye. Chrome didn't respond. She swung her trident, summoning a tiger to protect her. The tiger had indigo flames coming out of its ears and from blades on its shoulders. Chrome knew she had to be careful against that katana. Whatever it did, she knew that she was finished if that Katana hit her.

"Go," she ordered the tiger. The tiger nodded in acknowledgement and pounced forward to attack.

"It's another illusion."

The tiger rushed forward and sliced his arm cleanly off, making it fly a few feet away, landeding with a soft thud.

Chrome didn't get it, he had had his arm sliced off and he didn't make a sound.

"My, my, did you really have to make a mess in the lab?" He dug around in his coat pocket for something. He finally took out a syringe with green substance in the tube. He injected his shoulder with the substance. A new arm grew out from the injury he received. Mayuri looked at the new arm and moved his fingers to test out the its movement.

Chrome couldn't understand what happened, but now his arm had grown back and he was acting like it never happened. Mayuri noticed Chrome's confused expression and couldn't help but laugh.

"I see you're confused right now. I guess you're wondering, 'how did he grow his arm back?' and 'is that even possible?'" He took out another syringe. "This is something that I created for myself. It's called Hojiku-zai. Whoever is injected with it can grow their lost limbs and heal most injuries."

The tiger stood in front of Chrome, growling at Mayuri. Mayuri looked at the tiger, then at Chrome. He held a malevolent smile.

"What are you?"

"I'm a scientist, and I was just thinking that you are an interesting subject after all. How about this, you become my research subject. I promise to reduce the experimental medicine to 5 times of day and machine operations to 3 times a day. You will eat with your mouth and sleep in a bed with clothes. I'll even stay away from dangerous operations that could be life threatening."

Chrome looked horrified at Mayuri's proposal. How could he suggest something like that, and from the sound of his voice this wasn't the first time that he did something like a human experiment. Chrome fixed her composure and pointed her trident at him.

"No? Such a pity. The Vongola has such interesting subjects of research. And the flame that you hold is something that Verde talked about."

Chrome felt someone stab her in the back. She felt her flesh sting with the sharpness of the blade. She let out a scream of pain as the pain surged throughout her body. Chrome looked back and saw Mayuri behind her, with his sword on her flesh.

"Oh? This is interesting. It seems that you don't have most of your organs."

"H-how can you tell!?"

"Who do you think you're talking to? I can tell where the organs should be exactly. Your 'organs' are a few millimeters off. A new discovery. Now let's continue this in your cell."

Mayuri saw Chrome try to move from under his foot.

"Its no use, Ashisogi Jizo has the ability to paralyze the opponent wherever he was cut. It selectively disrupts the nerve signals sent to the limbs; however it only steals your ability to move." He stabbed her arm; she let out a grunt of pain. "Unlike normal paralysis, the pain does not disappear."

Chrome was slowly was losing consciousness as the blade dug into her flesh and felt the regret of now standing on her own. She wanted to save Rukia with her own power, but from the looks of it she was going to die here.

"_It looks like you need my help, my dear Chrome."_

'_Mukuro-sama, I just…'_

"_Don't say anything else, just rest for a while. I'll take care of this."_

x-x

Nanao panted for breath as the battle went on. Ryohei had more stamina than she had. She was running out of energy to fire spells. She fired her best spells at him, but he dodged them with ease. She looked at Omaeda, but he was of no help to her at all.

Ryohei knew that time was running short and that Chrome still needed his help. His opponents would not give in. He thought of what Yoruichi had taught him during the last 10 days.

"_Master Yoruichi, what are you going to teach us?" Ryohei asked. It was their first day of training and he was ready to go. He knew that there were only 10 days until the day of operation and that Yoruichi could teach him something that would come in handy._

"_I am going to teach you a technique that only the head of the execution squad knows." _

"_Um, Yoruichi-san, how are you going to teach us? No offense, but you're just a cat," Chrome said shyly._

_Yoruichi took a few steps back and looked up at Ryohei and Chrome. She was going to have fun with these two. _

"_Oh, this? This is just a cat costume; hang on for just a second." _

_Yoruichi closed her eyes and took a deep breath and indigo mist started to surround her. Her body started to glow violet. She stood on her now long legs. Her paws turned into hands and she turned completely human. She now had smooth dark skin with golden colored eyes and long purple hair._

_Chrome and Ryohei's jaw dropped for more than one reason. The first was that Yoruichi was a human, the second one was she was a woman, though she had a deep voice as a cat. And lastly…_

_She was naked._

_Chrome was surprised at the new form their master has taken. Ryohei had a bright crimson blush on his face. Chrome quickly acted and, with her illusions, covered Yoruichi with a blue long-sleeved shirt and a black skirt._

"_It's always worth it. Seeing those shocked expressions is priceless," Yoruichi chuckled._

_x-x_

_During their fifth day of training, Ryohei finally mastered how to use his flame and the serano gloves. Chrome was still learning how to control her new power. Seeing the strange guy reminded him of the other guy that would appear out of nowhere. Ryohei wondered who he was, that man who had a strange red eye. A hand on his shoulder snapped him out of his thought and he turned around. It was Yoruichi in her human form._

"_Alright Ryohei, today I am going to teach you a new technique." _

_Ryohei couldn't concentrate; after what happened on the first day he couldn't look Yoruichi in the eye anymore._

"_Listen carefully Ryohei," Yoruichi continued, "this technique will require a lot out of you. So do not use it constantly or else your aura will be drained."_

"_But why are you teaching it to me now?" Ryohei asked._

"_Because you needed to master the serano gloves before you could even think of controlling this technique."_

Ryohei thought it would be now or never, it was the only way to end it quickly. He just didn't want to use it now, but with the way his opponents were relentlessly attacking, there wasn't much of a choice.

"I hope this works, to the extreme," he muttered to himself.

x-x

Unohana was sitting in her office. As she looked at each medical file, she saw something that caught her interest. She had found an old file on her friend, Hisana. She knew that there might be an explanation for Rukia's behavior. She remembered that before Hisana passed away, she wouldn't let Unohana do any check ups. She always waved it off and changed to a different topic.

Unohana looked at the file's contents. She knew that Hisana had been frail and had been in bad health and really couldn't go out much because of her condition. Unohana hadn't an expert in the medical field or in the kiddou arts back then as she was now. Maybe if she had had the same experience back then as she did now, Hisana might still be alive.

"What's this?"

Something caught her interest: a birthmark on her back. It had the shape of a bird set ablaze. She remembered that Rukia had a light scar on her back, which resembled her mother's. She tried to put both cases together, but they did not make sense. The mystery. She had a feeling that talking to one of the intruders might answer all her questions.

From a drawer in her desk she dug out a silver key. The key had a clear gem on its end. It was beautifully crafted with a pair of silver wings . The last memory of her friend in bed, giving in to her illness was fresh in her mind.

_Unohana sat down next to the bed as she watched the person sleep soundly. The woman on the bed had short black hair with a stand that on her face that looked frayed at the end. Her skin was very pale. Unohana remembered when her skin had more color. The woman woke up and looked at Unohana with a kind and sad expression._

"_I'm sorry that I made you worry, Retsu," the woman said._

"_I will have none of that, now get your rest."_

"_Retsu, I have a favor to ask of you. I know I am not going to make it to see Rukia grow up. I can feel my life fading away even now, so can you…"_

"_Hisana, you're going to be alright, just get your rest," Unohana insisted gently._

"_I know that you are trying to make me feel better, but we both know the truth. But I don't regret having Rukia. I want you to promise me something. I want you to take care of Rukia and look out for her. I know you will treat her like your own daughter."_

_Hisana took out a silver key and handed to Unohana. "When she is old enough to inherit my weapon, I want you to give this to her. This is the key that will unlock the heart's and lock's true power."_

"_I don't understand…"_

"_One day you will both understand, and until then, do not ask any questions. Please take care of Byakuya as well; he's still too young to be alone."_

"_I promise, now get your rest." _

_Hisana closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep. Unohana looked at the key and wondered what she meant with all of that. Unohana knew that Hisana was hiding something, but she couldn't tell what it was. However, she would keep her promise no matter what happened in the family._

Unohana let out a small sigh, and she continued to look at the key in her hand. A soft knock on her door snapped her out of her thoughts. The door opened and Isane came in.

"Captain Unohana, Renji and Ichigo are in the medical room! We need your assistance."

"How bad is it?"

"Renji has some minor wounds, but Ichigo…"

"Alright, I'm on my way."

Isane quickly left the room. Unohana put the key in her pocket and left the room, closing the door behind her.

x-x

Mayuri put his foot on Chrome's arm as he slowly stabbed her arm. Chrome felt her whole body become paralyzed. Her vision was getting blurry and her eyes were getting heavy. In her heart, all she felt was regret: she wanted to prove to everyone that she could hold her own. Each stab was getting less painful.

"Mukuro-sama…" she muttered.

"I am a busy man, let's continue our research back in the main lab."

Mayuri noticed something strange happening to Chrome. Mist blew out of her body, covering her completely. The mist thickened, making it hard to see anything. Mayuri could hear a man laugh.

"Kufufu." The voice resonated in Mayuri's ears. "It seems that my dear Chrome needs my help."

* * *

Chapter 42 end

A/N: sorry for the long hiatus everyone. School just got more difficult and I had not enough time to write. Next chapter is going to be more difficult than this one


	43. Training Ground Rumble

A/N: I am probably not going to upload anything after May 14 due to final exams, so enjoy this chapter

I don't own KHR or Bleach

* * *

43. Training ground rumble

Tsuna and Grimmjow moved on forward. After draining Renji's aura, Tsuna felt a little sore, but was with little injury. Grimmjow, however, looked exhausted from the battle. Tsuna offered him a chance to rest, but he refused and ran ahead. Now, they were heading north to the family garden. They had to destroy the pillar before the eclipse appeared.

"Sensei, you should rest up for later," Tsuna said with a worried tone.

"And you should shut the hell up and keep on moving," Grimmjow snapped.

"Sensei, you used up a lot of energy last time," Tsuna persisted.

"What I want to know," Grimmjow said, disregarding what Tsuna had said, "is how the hell you drained Renji's energy? I thought that zero-point breakthrough only works with dying will flames?"

"Well… I can't really explain it, but there was something inside that snake that seemed familiar. I thought that if I could go inside it, then I could take his flame."

"That was fucking reckless."

"But I really think we should-"

"Tsuna," Reborn interrupted, "leave him be."

"But Reborn!"

"He prefers it this way," Reborn said. "He wants to push himself to the limit."

Tsuna took a glance at Grimmjow. It looked as if to him there was no way that he could go on. But he knew of Grimmjow's stubbornness, so he just let him be. Tsuna could only hope for the best.

x-x

Renji was deep in thought. He didn't even notice the medical squad until they lifted him up. He had been thinking about what Grimmjow had told him and Ichigo. There was no way that their boss would do that… or could there be? However, there was no way to find out the truth, as their boss was the silent type. No one really knew what he was thinking.

"Vice-captain Abarai, are you alright?" one of the men asked.

"Yeah…"

Renji didn't pay any attention to what was going on after that; he couldn't get the words out of his head.

"_Why? Because your boss is the one who is going to kill her!" _

'_Why would he say that? Grimmjow was lying, right? There was no way that he would kill her…would he?'_

"Mr. Abarai," a voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Captain Unohana, how's Ichigo?" he asked.

"He's stable now. That was a rough battle you two had. Who were your opponents?" she asked.

"Grimmjow and Vongola Decimo," he growled.

"Grimmjow is alive, too!?" Unohana asked, surprised by the news.

"He and Orihime joined the Vongola family. They betrayed us!"

"Are you sure they betrayed you?"

"Grimmjow told me himself. And he made up lies to trick me and Ichigo."

"What lies did he tell you?"

"That our boss was going to kill Rukia! He lied to us and tricked us. I can't forgive him," he spat.

"Are you sure that he lied to you?" she asked calmly.

"Captain, don't tell me that you believe him?"

"I don't know, but I do know that there are secrets in this family that no one knows. I have a feeling that we are going to find out soon."

"He's a traitor! I can't believe him."

"Mr. Abarai," she interrupted him, "you're judging with your heart and not your head. Calm down and think clearly. If you will excuse me, I will check on Ichigo.

She left his room and closed the door, leaving Renji with his thoughts.

x-x

Hibari really wondered why he came with those other herbivores to save just another herbivore. But Reborn promised him a fight after this and that he could bite anyone to death, so he really had no complaints. However, for the last hour, there had been nothing but weak herbivores.

He could see nothing but forest all around him, but he didn't really care where he was as long as there was someone strong to fight. There was something in the air that made his blood boil, similar to the feeling when he fought Mukuro. He couldn't tell what it was exactly, but whatever it was, he couldn't wait to find it.

Hibari looked ahead and saw light coming from the cracks between the trees. The sensation he had felt before was coming from that direction. He began to move forward towards the light and, hopefully, to a better opponent. When he emerged from the forest, an open field with one large tree in the center greeted him. A few stumps surrounded him and ahead of him was a trail that lead north. He felt his hands twitch with excitement. The strong presence was close by.

"Come on out, herbivore," Hibari said calmly.

"Well, look at what we've got here; you're kinda small for a Vongola," leered a voice behind him. Hibari raised his tonfas and turned. Kenpachi stood before him with his sword in hand and a small pink-haired child with a katana on his back.

"Who are you? Answer me before I bite you to death."

"I'm your opponent," Kenpachi turned his head to the little. "Yachiru I'm gonna be fighting, don't get in the way."

"'Kay, Ken-chan." Yachiru jumped off him and climbed up a tree not to far from them. Kenpachi studied Hibari's stance and aura, feeling the murderous aura radiating inside of him.

Hibari began to get impatient and rushed forward to make the first strike. Kenpachi calmly closed his eyes and blocked his attack. The sound of clashing metal could be heard throughout the area.

"Wow," Hibari said, impressed that he blocked his attack.

"Not bad kid, but can you handle this?"

Kenpachi jumped forward and swung his sword at Hibari; he blocked the attack. He could feel the vibrations from the last attack. His hand was shaking despite his urge to stop it. He looked at Kenpachi, and a smirk appeared on his face. A battle that he had been waiting for, with someone who was not an herbivore. He might possibility be the first real opponent he'd gotten since his first encounter with Reborn.

"Tell me, where is that herbivore?" Hibari asked.

"I don't know who the hell you're asking for, and I don't really care." Kenpachi took a glance at his katana before continuing. "The only thing I care about is that you are strong, for a brat."

"You're also as strong as the baby."

Hibari and Zaraki started exchanging blows, a gust of aura being emitted with each blow. Hibari swung his tonfas back and forth as Kenpachi swung his sword in perfect sync. As he fought Kenpachi, he wondered to himself, why was he doing this? He didn't really get along with her or any of the other herbivores. The only thing that mattered to him now was the addicting adrenaline that was rushing through his body. As the fight went on, only Yachiru was witness, enjoying the fight as much as Kenpachi was.

x-x

Gokudera was moving forward down the path towards the pillar. The strange thing was that there was no one in his way to stop him. He wasn't stupid and he knew that neither were they. He knew that they were probably waiting close to the pillar, whatever this pillar looks like.

"This path is taking way too long. There is no way that this area was this big," he said to himself.

He looked around at his surroundings, analyzing every inch of the land. He started to see patterns in his surrounding. The road seemed to stretch endlessly. He knew something was wrong. Gokudera took a small pebble that was next to him and threw it as far as he could. The air and the environment became distorted.

"I knew it; an illusion."

"Not bad, intruder," a voice said from above.

Gokudera quickly pulled out some dynamite and looked in the direction where the voice came from.

"Who are you?" Gokudera growled.

Gokudera heard someone's fingers snap, and the distortion that surrounded him vanished. He searched around for the woman who was watching him.

"Insects like you don't need to know anything because in a few minutes, you won't know anything at all."

x-x

Yoruichi jumped through the trees, heading towards Gokudera and Soi Fon's location. She would have never imagined that Gokudera would be the one to face her. She didn't have too much trust in his abilities, and she had secretly hoped that Ryohei or Chrome would be the ones to face her. Now, in her human form, she increased her speed. She had to get to Gokudera before Soi Fon did anything to him.

"Dammit, I was hoping things wouldn't turn out this way. I hope those two can take care of themselves," she muttered to herself.

x-x

Mayuri could feel shivers of excitement run through his back. His new specimen was very intriguing. The mist started to clear off, revealing that Chrome had disappeared. He looked around, trying to find Chrome. In his head he ran though the experiments he was going to put her through. He had to know what was so special about that flame, and at the same time, he wanted to surpass Verde and his blasphemy towards perfection.

"Kufufufu… it seems you can't see me," Mukuro's voice echoed throughout the room.

"This is interesting. I'm wondering where the girl is? That energy she possesses cannot go to waste, after all. And I made a great deal to her as well."

Mayuri felt a small cut on his right arm. He glanced at it before continuing. "I guess I have to settle for you."

"You will not touch my dear Chrome, as I am the only one can control her," Mukuro mused.

"It seems that you care about this woman, granted she is a precious specimen that must be experimented at once."

Mukuro appeared in front of Mayuri and smirked at him with his mismatched eyes. Mayuri let out a chuckle before touching one of his metal earpieces. He pulled it out and a sickle attached to red tissue. "It seems that I have to put in a bit more effort. Nemu, get up."

He looked at Nemu who was still unconscious from the wound she received earlier. He walked towards her and looked at her lying on the ground. He then took his foot and stomped on her ribs. Nemu let out a cry of pain.

"You useless girl! You won't die from this."

Mayuri glared at Nemu before focusing on Mukuro. He let out a long sigh and tightened his grip on his sword. "Now I remember: you're Rokudo Mukuro, a delinquent that escaped from the Vindice prison."

"It seems I'm still well known in the mafia world."

"Last time I heard, you were in the deepest level in the Vindice prison."

"But as you can see, I'm right here."

Mayuri threw the sickle in his hand at Mukuro. Mukuro jumped to the side to dodge the sickle, and he slammed his trident on the floor. Stones and boulders started to fly up the ground. Mayuri jumped up to dodge the boulders and noticed the smirk on Mukuro's face. The symbol in his red eye change to one, and vines decorated with flower buds sprouted from the ground. They wrapped around Mayuri, trapping him completely. The buds on the vines bloomed into lotuses. Each lotus had an indigo flame that was hard to see.

"You bastard, how dare you treat me like this?" Mayuri growled.

"Kufufufu, it looks like I win."

"Lowlife specimens shouldn't get so cocky. You're only good for experiments and nothing else! I tried to let the girl live by becoming one of my experiments but that's over! Bankai!"

x-x

Ukitake and Kyoraku could feel the two auras that were heading in their direction. Ukitake could feel dread in his heart, but protecting the family came first, even if the enemy was someone he once knew.

"Are you ready?" Kyoraku asked.

"Why does it have to be this way?" Ukitake answered.

"Don't know, but it's our duty to stop this, whether we want to or not."

"I guess."

Ukitake couldn't shake off the feeling in his heart and the guilt for hiding this from Rukia, but the less she knew, the better.

x-x

Gokudera received a sharp kick to his stomach, which sent him flying backward. The large pain in his stomach made it hard to sit up. After a struggle, he stood up and saw his opponent: a petite woman with a long braid. the woman glared at him, her eyes filled with anger. Gokudera saw her pull out her sword.

"It's over…" she muttered as she charged in towards him to attack.

Gokudera's ring lit up with a red flame. He took out the pistol that Urahara gave him and placed his hand with the flame on it. The gun melted and mixed together with the flame and spiraled around his arm. When the flame died down, the gun changed form. It was attached to his right arm where his ring was. The end of the gun had a skull with its mouth open.

Quickly, he took out a stick of dynamite and stuck it in at one end and pointed at Soi Fon. The skull's mouth started to glow red. Soi Fon noticed this and tried to pull back, but it was too late.

"Eat this! Flame arrow!"

The mouth fired a beam of red flames. Soi Fon moved aside to dodge it, however, some of her hair was caught in the fire. Acting quickly, she cut part of her strand to prevent the flame from eating the rest of her hair.

"Damn you! You'll pay for this."

The air started to distort in front of Gokudera and the next thing he knew, Soi Fon disappeared from his sight. Acting quickly, he ran back, trying to find a way out of this distorted space. Along the way, he thought of a plan, but for it to work he had to use the second part of the weapon that he wanted to avoid using. His opponent was someone on a higher level. She was more difficult to figure out than Bel, but he wasn't the Vongola's tactician for nothing.

He started to plant small sticks of dynamite on every tree, bush, or anything that could hide them. He looked at his surroundings, looking for Soi Fon, wherever she may be. Although he couldn't see her, he could vaguely feel her presence. He took out a card from his pocket, a card that had the Vongola insignia with the mist ring emblem.

Soi Fon prepared to attack from behind, planning to finish this battle. A trident blocked her path. Indigo flames surrounded Soi Fon, and all she could hear as a deep chuckle.

"Kufufu… it seems the puppy needs help."

A person made out of flame appeared between Gokudera and Soi Fon. The flame bore a resemblance to Mukuro. The flame had a trident similar to Mukuro's and this trident of flame spun in the flame Mukuro's hand. He slammed it to the ground and the illusion that Soi Fon had created disappeared and vines started to wrap around her.

"What is this!?"

"It looks like the card system works after all."

_Gokudera had finished training for the day when Tesai took him by the shoulder and dragged him back to the training room. Urahara was waiting in the training room with a deck of cards. _

"_Welcome, Mr. Gokudera, I see you had a nice training."_

"_Would you let me down!" Gokudera growled._

_Urahara signaled Tesai to let go of Gokudera. Tesai lightly bowed and went upstairs to make dinner, leaving Gokudera alone with Urahara. _

"_So, what do you want?" _

"_Mr. Gokudera, I need to give you the second part of your weapon."_

"_What do you mean?" Gokudera had a puzzled look on his face. _

"_See, there is no other person I can trust using this." He took a glance at the deck of cards. "These cards will help you out greatly."_

"_So, what do they do?"_

_Uruhara took one card from the deck. He held it up and a bright light blinded Gokudera. When the light died down, a figure made out of purple flame appeared. Its features made Gokudera feel like he was looking at Hibari. The figure looked at the largest boulder and sprinted at top speed. With his metallic tonfas, he smashed the boulder. Gokudera stood there, dumbfounded._

"_I present to you the carta di spirito ver. Vongola."_

"_Spirit cards?"_

"_These cards were made from a special technique. Basically, I scanned the data that Reborn and the Vongola had about you guys and transferred it to a card. The card reads the information and produces an image made out of the flame of the subject. However, they need to touch the card in order to make it work."_

"_You got everyone to touch it?"_

"_Yes, including Orihime who fills in for Rukia. Since she was in her body, she should have some of her aura in her."_

_Uruahara handed him a small case with the cards. Gokudera looked over them and saw all the emblems for the guardians and a sword emblem for Grimmjow. He put them neatly in the case and put it away in his coat pocket. _

"_One more thing, these cards are prototype. They are good for one use, so use them well."_

"I guess that lunatic's inventions aren't so useless after all," he muttered to himself. And now, he had a chance of winning.

x-x

Red mist bubbled out into the lab. The katana leapt out of Mayuri's hand and started to grow at an exponential rate. It grew centipede arms and the jizo head grew to a colossal size. A metal ring hung above this head with five bells on the front. The baby jizo's had blank eyes and his mouth breathed out purple mist.

"Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo…"

The Jizo head started to breathe out purple gas from its mouth, filling the entire lab. Mukuro covered his mouth as soon as he saw the gas. Mayuri started to laugh.

"It's no use. Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo's poison is made out of my blood. Anyone who is in the vicinity gets poisoned immediately. Even if you cover your mouth the poison with still enter through your skin."

"Oh, it seems that you are underestimating me, captain."

Mukuro's eye changed to kanji number 4, a faint flame flickered on his red eye. Mayuri sensed Mukuro's aura rise quickly, and the vines that were constricting him were getting tighter.

"Go Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo!"

Blades popped out of the centipede's body, and Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo rushed at Mukuro ready to attack. Mukuro let out a smirk and stood still. The centipede crashed into him, impaling him deep onto its blades. The vines that held Mayuri captive disappeared setting him free.

"Pity they would have made such interesting specimens," he shrugged.

Mayuri was about to call back Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo when a familiar chuckle resonated in his ears.

"Kufufufu… did you think that you could get rid of me that easily?"

Mayuri looked at Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo. The body that was impaled on the centipede's blades had turned into a ball of indigo flames. The body then turned to dust.

"Now it's my turn."

Mukuro spun his trident in his hand and it extended until the tip of each side touched the walls. The room started to become distorted and broke apart. The room got larger by the second. The large cracks between the walls had red clouds passing by. Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo fell into a hole made by the illusion. Mayuri called him back before it fell any further.

"You bastard, these aren't normal illusions. Where did you learn such powerful illusions?"

"From hell," Mukuro responded.

"Fascinating," Mayuri said, grinning. "I can't wait to experiment on you."

Mukuro disappeared from Mayuri's sight, taking him by surprise. He looked around for Mukuro. He couldn't sense anything in the distorted space that Mukuro created. He could still hear Mukuro laugh.

"Do you know the basics of illusions?" Mukuro asked. "Illusions are images created when the victim loses perception. And when they lose perception then they are no better than a helpless infant."

"How dare you insult me!"

Mayuri finally caught sight of Mukuro. He was heading towards him with his trident ready and with his indigo flame in his red eye. Mayuri was no fool; he knew that flame was trouble. However, its powers were beyond his expectations. This battle was proof of its power. Even if he lost the battle, the data he received was priceless.

"Kufufufu… it's over."

"I am not giving this data up."

Mayuri raised his aura to his limit. He had to know more about the flame that Verde was talking about. He wanted to control and know its limits; he wanted to remake the mafia world based on this flame. Their weapons clashed, and a bright light burst in the entire room, and strong waves of aura spread throughout the manor.

x-x

Zaraki let out a big grin. He had found someone strong enough to entertain him. As he looked at Hibari, he couldn't help but think that he had potential. After all, there weren't many people who could stand their ground against him. But he still needed a little push, and he would mold him until he was good enough to go all out. Vongola or not, he didn't care. All he cared about was that he was a strong opponent.

"What are you smiling about, herbivore?"

"I'm having fun. You're not half bad for a brat."

Hibari didn't respond; instead he rushed forward and clashed his tonfa against Zaraki's sword. Hibari's Vongola ring started to emit purple flames. The flames snaked through his hand and lit the tonfas on fire. Zaraki felt the power emanating from Hibari; it seemed that he got stronger only by activating that flame. Zaraki was no fool and he knew that there was more to that flame that met the eye. What surprised him more was that Hibari was actually pushing him back.

"Heh, kid you're something else you know that?"

"Wow, you're strong. I'm enjoying this"

Zaraki pushed Hibari back and jump a few feet back. He held on to his eye patch, with a grin that said it all: he was about to take this battle to the next level.

"Let me tell you something kid, there are two things that I like about fights. They have to be strong to last for a second and the battles need to last, I want to savor each and every moment. And if I die, then I will die with no regrets."

Zaraki ripped off his eye patch, the moment that he did, a thick amount of aura emanated from his body; a pressure so strong, that Hibari could feel chills of excitement. Zaraki wasn't just any herbivore; no, this is the same as that first time that he felt like this with Reborn. Yes, he had now found a carnivore.

"Let's go all out!" Zaraki laughed.

x-x

The indigo flame disappeared and the card that was in Gokudera's hand turned black. Soi Fon cut herself free from the vines and kept her distance, but she was interested in the card that Gokudera used.

"I'm not done yet! Rocket bomb!"

Gokudera threw his dynamite at her and smoke came out on one end of the dynamite. They ricocheted through the air, picking up speed in the process. Soi Fon cut each dynamite with exact precision. She was so busy taking care of the rocket bombs that she did not notice the bombs that were floating over her.

"Double bombs and Flame arrow!"

He aimed at one of the bombs and fired a red flame that flew at a tremendous speed. The flame soon came into contact with one of the bombs, causing a chain reaction. A huge explosion erupted in the area.

When the flames and smoke cleared, he saw Soi Fon in a small barrier that she had made, however he could still see the burn marks on her arms and face.

"Damn you!"

Soi Fon took her katana and stabbed it into the ground. Suddenly, hundreds of men dressed in black with different masks on their faces appeared out of nowhere and surrounded them.

"When the head of the execution squad places her sword in front of her, it is a signal of her subordinates to kill anyone she wishes."

Soi Fon felt a familiar aura heading their way. She raised her hand and signaled the other members to attack. All of the executioners jumped forward and attacked. But, in a second, all of the members fell to the ground, unconscious. A blur flew around Soi Fon and Gokudera. The blur was knocking down every squad member, leaving only Gokudera and Soi Fon standing.

A female figure stood in front of Gokudera and Soi Fon. The figure had all of her face covered. The only thing that stood out of her face was her yellow eyes.

"Who are you?"

"Now, now, has my old vice-captain forgotten my face already?"

The figure took off the scarf that hid her face, revealing a tanned woman with long purple hair. Soi Fon's eyes widened when she realized who that figure was. All the memories from before returned. The person who betrayed her trust, and the person she admired the most.

"Goddess of Flash, Yoruichi…" she growled.

"Hey there, Soi Fon it's been a while." She waved at her.

"W-wait you're Yoruichi!?"

"Of course."

"But you're a cat."

"Cats don't talk, use common sense."

Soi Fon disappeared and reappeared behind Gokudera. She held her sword close to his neck. Gokudera couldn't move; if he did then she would most likely slice his throat.

"Sting all your enemies to death suzumebachi."

Her sword let out a white glow and shrank down in size. When the light vanished, her sword vanished and in its place was a black and gold gauntlet with a small chain linking the stinger-like blade to it. Gokudera knew that change in weapons was not a good sign. He had to get away or he was finished. Gokudera pushed himself away from Soi Fon and moved as fast as he could. However Soi Fon was much faster than that and moved behind Gokudera. She stabbed him with her stinger right on his back. Gokudera stumbled a bit before touching his stomach. He looked down and saw a crest painted on his stomach. The crest looked like four hornet stingers creating an X.

"Gokudera!"

"My suzumebachi has a special ability; it's a 2 hit kill. If I hit my opponent in the same spot twice in a row, then that person will automatically die by my poison."

Soi Fon moved quickly behind Gokudera again to deliver the final blow, but before she could deliver it, Yoruichi got in the way. The stinger pierced her flesh and drew a crest just like Gokudera's across her skin.

"Yoruichi, must you get in the way? I am the strongest, not you, I'm the one who controls the execution squad. So why do I feel so empty?"

"Soi Fon, I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't going to repair the chaos you caused when you left!"

Soi fon had had enough. She jumped up and dove in to finish off Yoruichi. Her aim was on the crest on Yoruichi's stomach. Right when she was about to touch the crest, a sword covered with blue flames blocked her and pushed her back. Right in mid air, Soi Fon noticed the ground glowing white. A vortex of ice and snow trapped Soi Fon, She managed to move out of the way before the vortex turned to a pillar of ice.

Soi Fon looked at who blocked her attack and she saw three figures. One figure looked like Yamamoto that was made out of blue flames. The other one looked like Rukia that was made out of white flames. Each had a sword that resembled the real weapons. Gokudera stood behind them, holding up two cards high in the air.

"I'm your opponent!"

* * *

chapter 43 end

Beta-ed by: Hokkyokusei


	44. Sense of Duty

I don't own Bleach or KHR

* * *

44. Sense of Duty

Rukia slowly opened her eyes as she got adjusted to the darkness of the room. She could hardly see anything, and she felt her head pounding. She quickly stood up so see where she was, but all she could see was the crystal lock on her neck.

"Are you awake, priestess?" a child's voice said.

"Who's there?" she asked, but she could vaguely recognize that voice.

"Now priestess, lend me your power, make me the ruler of all the worlds." the voice continued, still not answering to her question.

"Power?"

"Yes, the power that lies dormant within you."

Rukia looked up and saw a scythe's blade shining in the dim light. Rukia wanted to move away, but her body was frozen in fear. The figure that held the scythe slammed it down, striking Rukia in the chest. Rukia could feel her consciousness leaving her, but before she passed out, she saw the two figures that were hidden in the shadows. Sadness overflowed from her heart when she realized who they were.

"Why?" she moaned before falling unconscious.

The scythe shattered into pieces and pierced her flesh; the scar on her back started to glow black and released black aura. The aura surrounded Rukia and trapped her in the vortex. The black aura engulfed Rukia completely, the figures looked at the flames released.

"Beautiful, isn't?"

The smaller of the two looked behind him, he could sense someone coming their way, and with two familiar weapons.

"It seems that the Vongola are foolishly bringing the heirlooms to me." He looked at the other one, "Go stop them and take their heirlooms…Frederico."

Frederico nodded and disappeared from sight. He could only laugh as how perfectly his plan was playing out; it was all a matter of time.

x-x

Soi Fon had to back up from another attack that the Rukia silhouette fired. She had to wonder; where did Gokudera get such technology? The silhouettes disappeared and the cards in Gokudera's hand turned black.

"Gokudera, stand down!" Yoruichi ordered.

"No, you stand back! I can handle this!" He growled

"Gokudera! This is an order; stand down! I have to take care of this."

Soi Fon took the opportunity to rush forward and attack. Gokudera noticed this and jumped back at the last second. Soi Fon managed to scratch his leg, making a crest appear on it. Yoruichi jumped in to attack Soi Fon; she curled her hand into a fist and extended her arm out. Soi Fon noticed this and blocked her punch with her arm.

Yoruichi raised her leg and aimed a kick towards Soi Fon's neck, but Soi Fon blocked her attack with her own leg. The aura that they emitted was strong enough to push them back. Soi Fon disappeared and re-appeared behind Yoruichi, trying to strike her stomach, but Yoruichi moved to the side scratching her cheek.

"Gokudera, take care of the pillar I'll take care of her!"

Soi Fon had to make a quick decision; either take care of Gokudera and complete her duty, or chase after Yoruichi and take revenge. Her moral values were to always finish a mission no matter who got in the way, no matter what her feelings were, she always finished with perfection.

'_No I have a duty to take care of.' _she thought.

"_But don't you want revenge?"_ a voice on the back of her head chimed.

'_But my duties…'_

"_You need to take your revenge."_

Soi Fon left Gokudera and headed off to chase after Yoruichi. Gokudera clenched his fist; he'd failed to prove to everyone that he could take care of himself. But he promised Tsuna that he would take care of the pillar, so he would. After all, his duty always came first.

Gokudera saw something peeking out of the thick forest, the item was made out of crystal, the sun made it change colors like an aurora.

'_That must be it!' _he thought to himself.

The crystal being his only clue, he began to run towards that direction. The sooner he destroyed the pillar, the sooner he could meet up with everyone else. He had to swallow his pride and leave Soi Fon to Yoruichi.

x-x

Yoruichi ran forward while evading Soi Fon's attacks; she already had crests throughout her body. She remembered that there was a time limit before the crests disappeared. But so far, there were no signs of them disappearing. She could hear Soi Fon's laugh behind her.

"If you're trying to wait it out, it's no use. The crests won't disappear until I say so. Face it, I got stronger while you got weaker."

"It seems you're very talkative today, aren't you?"

Yoruichi held on to a thick tree branch and kicked back, three knives with no handle flew towards Soi Fon at a very fast speed. Soi Fon blocked the knives with her guard; Yoruichi jumped forward and stepped on the guard, and she raised her leg high and let it down for a strong kick. Soi Fon acted quickly and blocked the kick with her own.

They arrived to an open area in the forest, and Yoruichi panted for breath. Soi Fon had one thing right, she was getting tired as the battle went on.

"Now do you understand I am stronger than you? If you do, then I will end this battle now. After all, I still need to capture the Vongola."

Soi Fon closed her eyes and white aura covered her body. The aura moved uncontrollably as it focused on her shoulders. The gusts of wind were getting stronger.

"This a technique that I invented not too long ago, it combines martial arts and aura techniques. This is the first time that I am testing it in an actual battle, it doesn't even have a name."

"No it does have a name…" Yoruichi muttered.

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you know why the commander's uniform doesn't have any sleeves?" she paused for a minute before continuing, "Because to that technique, it would be meaningless to have them,"

A small indigo flame lit from her finger and snaked through her arms and shoulders, ripping off her outer shirt. White aura struck the ground like lighting bolts, most of her aura was now visible on her arms and shoulders.

"You know, I wasn't planning on using this technique on you. It's still so unstable that I have to use my dying will flame to control it."

Yoruichi took her stance as she got ready to attack. Soi Fon could feel the aura emanating from Yoruichi; it was so much stronger than her. But she couldn't give up, she turned away duty for revenge, and now she was going to see this to the end no matter what the result might be.

"Be careful. I can't fully control this technique yet. The name of it is…"

x-x

"…Shunko" Ryohei muttered

The sun crest from the Serano gloves started to glow, white aura focusing on his arms and shoulders. The thick aura that rested on his shoulders ripped his shirt to shreds. However, he could feel his aura flowing through his arms and legs. He still didn't get how this technique worked exactly, but he got the gist of it.

"How did you learn that technique!?" Nanao gasped

"Master Yoruichi taught it to me. She showed me how to control my aura to the extreme."

"So what if you can control your aura!? It's still not enough to defeat me."

Ryohei looked up to see Omaeda coming down from the air with his weapon in hand. Ryohei closed his eyes for a moment and disappeared from their sight. He suddenly reappeared in front of Omaeda and clenched his fist tightly. He punched Omaeda's weapon and broke it into pieces. The punch sent Omaeda flying right to the metallic wall, the impact strong enough to leave a deep dent where Omaeda landed.

Ryohei landed gently on the ground, looking to Nanao next. He didn't know how to go at her; he honestly didn't want to hurt a girl. However, Rukia was more important to him now, and if the woman didn't stand down, he would have no other choice.

"Stand aside, and I won't hurt you to the extreme."

"Hadou no. 33, Soukatsui."

Nanao fired a blue flame from her palm, aiming at Ryohei. He let out a small sigh before disappearing from her sight. He suddenly reappeared in front of her. Ryohei wasn't sure if what he was about to do was right, but he was short for time.

"Forgive me to the extreme…" he muttered softly.

Nanao felt a sharp pain flowing through her body, then she started to lose consciousness. She dropped to the floor with a soft thud. Ryohei felt bad for hurting her, but he had no other choice. Now that there was no one to interfere, he could destroy the pillar.

He stood in front of the pillar, the glowing crystal shimmering in the light. It really was a beautiful sight. Closing his eyes, Ryohei raised his fist and gave a barrage of punches to the pillar. The pillar started to crack until it shattered completely. Pieces fell on the floor as a stream of light shot out of the ground. The once colorful pieces of crystal laid on the floor colorless as light passed through the ceiling.

Now that Ryohei had destroyed the pillar, he could relax a bit, and the pressure of aura on his shoulders disappeared. He looked back to the flight of stairs and remembered Chrome; she still needed his help. Taking a deep breath, he started to go back upstairs, hoping to make it to her in time.

x-x

Hibari sensed the aura that Zaraki was emitting. It was something he hadn't felt before. He could see the purple aura surrounding them, he felt a bit breathless and his body a bit heavier. This man was something beyond carnivore, and Hibari wanted to find out what he was. He had finally found someone strong enough to fight; no more of those weak herbivores that he easily lost interest in! No, he was someone that Hibari wanted to bite to death.

Kenpachi launched forward to finish Hibari off. With a mad grin plastered to his face, he raised his sword. Hibari looked at him calmly and raised his tonfa, ready to counter-attack. Their weapons clashed, the auras mixed together and created a huge explosion. The wave of energy spread throughout the forest.

x-x

Mukuro panted for breath as he felt the poison run through his body. He could feel the aura that Hibari and Zaraki emitted. Ignoring the battles that were going on outside, he faced Mayuri. He had a large hole where his stomach was; any normal person would have been dead by then.

"Kufufufu… it seems that you still live."

"You bastard!"

Mayuri took his broken sword and stabbed himself on the neck. Before Mukuro's eyes, He exploded into green goo, his body melting into nothingness.

"Its seems that we will have to end this now. In this state, you cant hurt me, but I can't attack either."

The green goo ran through the floor and into small crack on the floor.

"It's been fun, but in the end I will live and you will die. Farewell Rokudo Mukuro."

Mukuro felt his stomach burn, he clutched at it in pain. His vision was getting blurry. It now hit him, he was going to die here. He chuckled to himself because he found it ironic that his death was caused by someone in the mafia.

"Mr. Mukuro…. In my lab coat…. The antidote is there…" From the side, he heard Nemu cough.

Mukuro stumbled to where Nemu was, his footsteps were getting heavier. He crouched down and searched her lab coat. He felt a small glass bottle in her right pocket. He took out the bottle, it was brown and had no name tag. He thoroughly inspected it for anything suspicious.

"It's not poisoned. Put some in my mouth if you don't trust me."

"Kufufu, it would be pointless to poison a poisoned man." Mukuro drank the medicine in one gulp, it was a thick and very bitter substance.

"Thank you."

"Hmm?" Mukuro took a glance at her.

"For sparing my father. If you would have aimed your attack at his head, you would have killed him. But you didn't."

"That man? Don't misunderstand me, That man ran away before I could kill him. I will one day destroy this world. I'm just sticking with Vongola the tenth until then."

"When I saw father alive, I was relieved."

"You're a strange woman."

"You should escape soon, the execution squad are sure to come after they felt the aura." She warned.

Without saying goodbye, Mukuro turned around and headed towards the stairs. He had to hold out until he saw one of the Vongola, but he had spent too much energy in the last battle. Switching with Chrome took a lot of effort, even with his knowledge of the six paths. Heading downstairs, each and every one his footsteps got heavier as he moved. He placed his hand on the wall, panting for breath. He sat down on one of the steps, closing his eyes as he slumped to the side.

"I'm sorry Chrome." He muttered before falling unconscious.

Swirling mist engulfed Mukuro. After the mist disappeared Chrome was left unconscious on the floor. A figure's footsteps could be heard from far away. The figure looked at Chrome, sweeping her up and moving away from the area once more.

x-x

Tsuna and Grimmjow knew that they were close to their destination when they started to see rose bushes. Grimmjow thought about how many other people he knew that might show up. There was no way around it; he had to do this, he had to get to the bottom of this mystery that had been eating him since they left Japan. He had to know who killed Orihime, and why.

Grimmjow snapped out of his thoughts when he saw an obelisk. The obelisk was at the center of a large cluster of roses. The sun made the obelisk glow and change colors, swirling around wildly. Grimmjow knew that it was too good to be true. There hadn't been anyone to stop them from advancing.

"Sensei, look out!" Tsuna cried

A blue flame fired at Grimmjow. He noticed the ball of flames and dodged it easily. Suddenly, he felt a strong aura where Yamamoto and Orihime were standing, the aura was thick and black. That was not good. He glanced in the direction where the spell had come from. Two figures steeped out of the shadows. One had long white hair, and the other one had his hair tied into a ponytail.

"You two…" Grimmjow growled.

"Grimmjow…" Ukitake, the white haired one, muttered.

"Now, now, you two had a rough time coming this way so why don't we sit down and have a drink?" The other, Kyoraku, suggested.

Kyoraku took out a bottle of sake and sat down where he was, then he took out four small cups and set them on the floor.

"I see you're still a drunkard."

"Now let's drink and resolve our problems peacefully."

Tsuna felt relived to hear those words. Maybe not everyone from the Kuchiki family wanted to fight. He hoped to resolve this matter without anymore fights, and maybe they could stop whoever is behind this.

"But I'm afraid that we will have to take you into custody."

Grimmjow got in front of Tsuna with his katana in hand, ready to fight. Tsuna looked around for Reborn, but there was not a sign of him.

"Brat, listen to me carefully. I have a bad feeling about that aura that I felt, go back in the direction we came from and head off to the central tower. I'm worried about Hime and that idiot."

Tsuna nodded and took out the case that held his dying will pills. He took one and swallowed it, an orange flame appearing on his forehead. He used his gloves to fly away, and as soon as he was gone, Kyoraku closed his eyes and disappeared from Grimmjow's sight. Grimmjow turned around and shunpo-ed in between Tsuna and Kyoraku. He blocked the attack with his own katana.

"I'm your opponent!" he growled.

Tsuna looked at Grimmjow and Kyoraku, he needed to make a choice fast. He could stay and help Grimmjow, or go help Yamamoto and Orihime.

"Brat, if you don't follow orders I will beat the crap out of you!" Grimmjow growled.

Tsuna nodded hesitantly and flew off at top speed, leaving Grimmjow alone with Ukitake and Kyoraku. Grimmjow pushed Kyoraku off of him and jumped back, wondering what they were going to do next. He looked behind him to look at Ukitake; he wasn't moving.

"Grimmjow. why are you doing this?" Ukitake asked

"I don't need to tell you anything."

"Stop this Grimmjow! We don't want to hurt you."

"What I am doing now is in the name of the Vongola, I will stop this ritual."

Grimmjow touched the end of the blade; blue aura surrounded him. Gusts of wind and dirt engulfed him. With a large explosion, he transformed into his release form. There was no use in hiding it now he was sure that he wouldn't make it out alive. In his mind, he thought of one thing…acceptance.

He had accepted the fate that was given to him; he was probably going to die. He thought that was the only way to atone for Orihime's death. But there was one thing he had to do; he had to destroy the pillar, even it meant his life.

"What ritual?" Ukitake asked.

"That Shrimp will die if we don't stop it!" Grimmjow growled.

"Rukia?"

Grimmjow jumped high into the air and fired an arc of energy from his claws. Kyoraku blocked the attack with his katana, the sound of the clash could be heard throughout the garden. He deflected it with ease and swung it back to Grimmjow. Grimmjow had to act fast, the attack was coming his way. Moving to the side, he dove towards Ukitake. Ukitake blocked his claw with his katana, only by being that close to Grimmjow could he see his determination to defeat them.

Kyoraku swung the dull part of his long katana and smacked Grimmjow away from Ukitake, sending him a few feet away. Grimmjow quickly stood up studied his opponents carefully.

'_Damn it! These two won't let me get close to the pillar. There's only one thing to do…'_

Grimmjow gathered as much aura as he could around himself. If he was going out, it would be with a bang. His armor started to glow blue from the amount of aura that was stored inside of him. He took a deep breath and let out a huge roar. The roar was mixed in with his aura, the sound waves pushed Ukitake and Kyoraku back. They looked back at the pillar, it was starting to crack at the center.

Ukitake took his sword and slashed the air, an arc made of aura sliced the sound wave in two. Grimmjow stopped his attack and stared at the two who were his mentors a long time ago. He could see pain and sadness in their eyes, but his decision was made. There was no turning back.

"It seems that your resolve is strong," Kyoraku said in a sad tone. "It would be disrespectful if I didn't fight you as an equal."

Grimmjow had to attack the pillar just one more time; if he could do that, then whatever happened after that wouldn't matter. He rushed forward towards Kyoraku with his claws engulfed in blue flame. Kyoraku took out his second katana and looked at Grimmjow with grim eyes. At the moment of collision, Kyoraku slightly moved to the side and struck Grimmjow with his blades.

They both stood still as Grimmjow panted for breath. Grimmjow placed his hand on his chest; a large gash had been made by Kyoraku. The wound gaped open across his chest. Kyoraku let out a small sigh as he sheathed his katana, and Grimmjow let out a grunt of pain before falling to the floor.

The victor was clear…

x-x

Gokudera found the pillar that rested in the training grounds. The pillar seemed buried deep within the forest. The obelisk was covered with moss, only cracks showing the aurora glow, swirling around in the glass.

"That thing must be it. Now to destroy it and get back to the Tenth."

Gokudera took a step forward before he noticed a spell fired at him. He rolled out of the way and looked to where it had been fired from. His eyes widened when he saw who his opponent was, it was a whole army of men dressed in black, each had a mask on their face to cover their identity. With swords in hand, each looked at him, ready to kill.

"Vongola Storm guardian, you are hereby under arrest for shattering the peace in this manor. The punishment for intrusion and attempting to kill our commander is death" One of the masked men said.

Gokudera didn't say anything, he just took out his pistol and let it transform into his weapon. He was not giving in without a fight. He took out eight cards from his pocket, figuring it would be a good time to test the cards; limits. He'd promised his boss that they would make it through, and he wanted to burn off some steam.

"Come and get me, if you can!"

x-x

Grimmjow's vision was getting blurry as he lost blood due to his injury. He tried to get up,.to no avail. Ukitake looked at Grimmjow with eyes full of regret; but he didn't want his mentor's pity. It angered him to see those eyes. Because it reminded him of himself, his own expression when he thought of how he failed Orihime.

"Forgive me, Grimmjow." Ukitake murmured

Kyoraku picked Grimmjow up, putting his arm over his shoulder. Grimmjow still had his katana in hand. Using the last of his strength, he threw the blade with all his might. The sword spun around in the air, the point piercing the pillar where the cracks were. The cracks grew larger and large by the second until the pillar shattered completely.

Ukitake and Kyoraku had shocked looks on their faces; they had failed to protect the pillar. Grimmjow had a grin on his face that said it all: I won.

"Don't disappoint me, brat…"

He let his head drop, his mind drifting out of consciousness.

x-x

Tsuna flew as fast as he could; he had faith in Grimmjow and his power. He had to focus his strength in finding Orihime and Yamamoto. As he flew through the air, he felt a disturbance all over the manor. There were also some people he couldn't sense, but he had to hurry and help the others. His eyes widened when he couldn't feel Grimmjow's aura anymore. He stopped midair and looked back, an inner struggle arose inside of him. However, Grimmjow ordered him to help Orihime and Yamamoto, he had no choice. If Grimmjow felt something wrong, then there must be something going on, right?

Using his gloves, Tsuna continued on forward. He was deep in thought, wondering why the Kuchiki family performed the ritual. Why were they doing nothing to prevent this? He stopped his train of thought when he saw a glowing sakura petal floating past him. He looked in front of him and saw tons more floating in the sky. Tsuna felt a sting on his cheek as another petal flew by him.

'_Something tells me that those petals aren't for show.'_ Tsuna thought.

Using his gloves, he propelled himself higher, but the petals followed him. He gained speed, hoping to outrun the petals, but to no avail. The petals gained speed and started to surround him. Tsuna had to think up something fast or the petals would get him. However, they closed all exits and made a sphere around him.

Tsuna felt the sharp blades hidden in each petal. Each and every petal made a small gash on each part of his body. Tsuna couldn't keep himself in the air much longer, he cut off his flame and dove to the ground. The sharp pain was too much for Tsuna, and he crashed to the ground, unconscious.

A figure watching in the shadows watched as Tsuna crashed to the ground. He walked towards Tsuna before picking him up, taking him to a place unknown.

* * *

Chapter 44 end

Beta-ed by grenouille-85

It's a surprise gift to all my readers, and to all my reviewers. Hope you enjoy this early chapter.


	45. Sorrowful Reunion

I dont own KHR or Bleach

* * *

45. Sorrowful Reunions

Orihime and Yamamto continued to run through the hall that seemed to never end. They had been running for ten minutes, and it seemed as if they hadn't gotten anywhere.

From the walls that were on either side of the two, portraits hung in neat rows. One of these caught Yamamoto's interest; it had a Japanese style manor. He stopped to look.

"What's wrong, Yamamoto-san?"

"This painting; it looks like it was painted in Japan."

"It was," Orihime said. "You see, the first generation of the Kuchiki family moved from Japan to Italy long ago. They were the only family that did that through history. No matter what happened, they would always have the mafia protection, and in return, they would protect this world from the Hollows."

"So this family…"

"Is originally of Japanese descent, though only the noble family has full Japanese blood; all the others in the family had some sort of Japanese connection," Orihime explained.

Yamamoto looked at the painting once more before he and Orihime started to move.

_Shirayuki headed outside the mansion. She still was getting used to this place. It had been almost two months since she came to Italy. She hadn't wanted to come in the first place; however, it was on her father's that she came, and she couldn't say no to her father. The mansion that was bought for her and her brother was cold and dark. She preferred waking up to the sight of the gardens back at home. _

"_Shirayuki-sama, your brother would like to see you," one of the maids said. _

_The only good thing about this change was her brother. Her brother was the only one that understood her. He was her pride and joy, and she didn't know what she would do if he were gone. He was also the only one who knew why there were in Italy. She walked through the halls, heading to her brother's office. _

_She arrived at his office and softly knocked on the oak door. She waited for a minute before knocking again._

"_Come in."_

x-x

Unohana finally finished healing Ichigo's wounds. He had received wounds that would have killed any normal person. Now she had a little time to relax before she checked on her other patients. As she took the key from her pocket to look at it again, she noticed someone watching her.

"You can come out now, Mr. Arcobaleno," Unohana said gently.

Reborn popped out of the vent he was hiding in. He looked at Unohana before he jumped to her desk. Unohana smiled sweetly, but Reborn looked at her with an unreadable expression.

"How long did you know I was there?" he asked.

"Just now, I could barely sense your presence, nothing less from an arcobaleno. Now how can I help you?"

"I want to know more of this family."

"About what?"

"About the ritual to seal the gate."

"Gate? What gate?"

"You don't know?"

"I just heard it from Mr. Abarai. It seems that our boss is planning to kill lady Rukia."

Reborn told her everything he had heard from Luna. Unohana listened attentively and in silence, and her expression changed from sweet to sad. It seemed that the family's dark secrets were being revealed piece by piece. After Reborn finished, Unohana set herself into deep thoughts. She knew that she could do little to help, but she would do all that she could. She fingered the key in her hand for a while before handing it to Reborn.

"Because of my position, I cannot be much help to you or the Vongola. Please take this key and give it to Lady Rukia, or someone close to her.

"What does this key do?"

"I wonder about that myself."

Reborn asked no more, bowed politely, then left without another word. Unohana had to do something on her side in order to stop this "ritual." However, in order to do that, she would need a lot of assistance. Luckily, she knew just where to find the help she needed.

x-x

Ryohei made it up to the floor where he had left Chrome, but when he arrived, no one was there. The dents, cracks, and holes that covered the walls made Ryohei worry if he had done the right thing to leave Chrome to fight on her own.

"Chrome!" he called out, hoping to get an answer, but the only answer he got was the eerie silence in the laboratory.

Ryohei couldn't even feel Chrome's presence anymore; there was not a sound in the laboratory. Even if that man in the lab coat had captured her, Ryohei was sure that he would be able to feel Chrome's presence. If the Kuchiki family had captured Chrome, there was only one thing he could do: get together with everyone else to save her. There was no time to waste.

Ryohei looked up at the winding stairs in front of him.

"Don't worry, I'm coming to the extreme!"

x-x

Gokudera gasped for breath as he looked at the unconscious bodies that littered the ground around him. The battle took more out of him that he originally thought it would, but the card system worked beyond his expectations. The silhouettes had followed his commands and protected him from any damage.

With the execution squad mostly out of the way, he could focus on destroying the pillar that stood before him. He took out a stick of dynamite in his pocket and placed it in the slot. He aimed his gun towards the pillar, and the skull's mouth started to glow red. The skull fired a beam of red flames that engulfed the pillar in red flames.

Slowly, the red flames ate away at the crystal, and the pillar shrunk in size. Soon, the flame vanished along with the crystal, and a stream of light shot out from the ground. Gokudera looked up and saw two other streams of light.

"I guess turf-head and that bastard did it."

Gokudera turned around and headed back to the mansion. He hoped that the others were okay. A strong gust of wind coming from Hibari's direction nearly knocked Gokudera down. Gokudera was curious, but his boss's safety came first.

"Mission accomplished, tenth."

x-x

A child figure was in a dark room sitting in his throne. He was waiting for Frederico to return. It was almost time for the ritual to begin. However, he had to have a few items before he moved forward.

"I love sad reunions, don't you, Rukia?"

Rukia sat beside him, a lifeless expression in her eyes. She only looked ahead, waiting obediently for her next order. She would serve her master.

x-x

Orihime and Yamamoto kept on running. Yamamoto was getting impatient, they weren't getting anywhere and time was running out.

"_Calm down, young rain guardian."_

'_Shirayuki, we...'_

"_I know, but we'll make it, I promise,"_ she reassured him.

A dark figure snapped him out of his thoughts. The figure let out a dark aura and held a katana in his hand. Yamamoto and Orihime both stopped in their tracks. They recognized the man that stood in front of him.

"It's you…"

Yamamoto could feel his rage burn inside him. He remembered when the man in front of him took Rukia away. He took Shigure Kintoki out of its case and held it tightly. He was ready to fight.

"Orihime-san, please go ahead. I will take care of him."

Orihime looked right into Yamamoto's eyes. She could see the resolve and the anger that gleamed from them. With a soft nod, she ran past Frederico, but he made no attempt to stop her. Frederico only looked at Yamamoto with hatred in his eyes.

"Welcome home, Yuki." Frederico said.

"_Who are you?" _

"Don't tell me you don't remember me?"

Shirayuki appeared behind Yamamoto, watching everything behind him. Frederico's aura changed into something she recognized. A cross shaped scar appeared on his left cheek. His eyes changed from blue to a light brown. It was the last person she would have thought she would see again.

"_You're onii-sama…"_

"Finally you remember me! It's me, Yuki, Ryuunosuke."

"_That can't be! It has been centuries since his death!"_

Ryuunosuke took out something from his pocket, it was a cross earring. Shirayuki's eyes widened when she saw it. The silver cross earring shone in the light.

"Now do you understand? I am your brother."

"_Alright Onii-sama, tell me why you are doing this."_

"Doing what?"

"_Why did you take Lady Rukia away? Why are you trying to perform the ritual?"_

"It's my master's wishes of course. I only want what's best for this world," he replied calmly.

"_What's best for this world? If lady Rukia performs the ritual, then there is no telling what might happen. Innocent people may die! This is not like you, onii-sama!"_

"I've changed Yuki. I am going to make him pay. I'll strike father where it hurts the most: his clan."

"_But how is this going to help this world?"_

"I am going to purify this world of course. The reason that Hollows have always appeared is simple: the hearts of humans."

"The hearts of humans? What do they have to do in all this?" Yamamoto asked.

"The heart holds nothing but greed, lust, and wrath. The negative emotions are what drive human souls to become Hollows! The Kuchiki family has been in charge to purify Hollows and help humans pass on. But that duty had no meaning, it has no end. However thanks to my master, I will end this today. Light, darkness, I will end it all!"

"_Stop this, onii-sama!"_

"What are you going to do, Vongola?" he said, ignoring Shirayuki.

Frederico pointed his blade at Shirayuki. His aura darkened around his blade. Shirayuki took a step back, a shocked expression on her face. She looked away but Yamamoto could see it in her eyes, she knew what to do. Her body disappeared and only her voice remained.

"_Young rain guardian, raise your blade high."_

Yamamoto did what he was told, and a white aura radiated around the blade. Yamamoto could smell the moisture in the air. He could feel Shirayuki's cold hand on his shoulder. Yamamoto felt a drop of rain touch his nose, then a light shower soon fell throughout the hall. Frederico lowered his head and hid his eyes from his opponent.

"I see… even you are going to betray me, Yuki."

His aura thickened around him and turned black. Yamamoto could see the thick black aura resting on his shoulders.

"Well, you are going to die along with this Vongola guardian."

"_Stop, Onii-sama!"_

x-x

Orihime finally reached a large room at the end of the hall. She looked behind her before stepping into the room and saw rain falling. Orihime knew that Yamamoto was fighting with that man. She had faith in him, just like she had faith in Grimmjow and the others. Facing forward, she saw her target. The large aurora crystal stuck out of the marble floor. She felt a dark aura nearby; however it also felt vaguely familiar. She looked up the stairs and saw someone unexpected.

"Rukia!"

Rukia stood at the top of the stairs staring at the ceiling. Orihime ran as fast as she could to catch up to her. When she reached the top of the stairs the first thing she did was hug her. Only then could Orihime tell that it wasn't an illusion; it was really her.

"Rukia, I'm so glad that you're okay."

Rukia didn't make a sound. Orihime backed up and saw the blank expression in her eyes. Rukia disappeared from Orihime's sight and reappeared in behind of her with a weapon in her hands. Orihime acted quickly and activated her shield a second before the weapon struck her. Orihime looked at Rukia's weapon: a black crescent moon scythe. The scythe had a chain wrapped around the pole which connected the pole and the blade together.

"Rukia!"

Rukia jumped a few feet back. Her emotionless eyes made it hard to see what she was really thinking. She let out a soft chuckle.

"I guess my plan failed then…" she said with an emotionless tone.

The crystal lock on Rukia's chest started to glow black. A black flame danced at the center of the lock. It grew quickly, until the dancing black flames engulfed Rukia entirely. A strong wind gusted and the flames were blown away, revealing Rukia who no longer looked like Rukia. Her face and hair were paler and something in her eyes seemed to snap, giving her a feral look. Her white and red robe looked like jagged spider silk; a golden yellow obi belt rested on her waist. In her hands she had the crescent moon scythe.

"Rukia… is that you?" she muttered.

"You cannot stop this ritual, priestess of dawn."

"Rukia, stop this!"

"All those that try to interfere with the ritual will be destroyed."

"Snap out of it Rukia!"

Rukia ignored Orihime's pleas and pointed the large scythe at her. Dark aura snaked around the blade. Orihime took a step back and looked at her friend with sadness in her eyes.

"Fine, Rukia if you are not going to stop then… I will make you stop!"

x-x

"Sensei…."

Grimmjow could feel his consciousness floating in the darkness, slowly falling deeper and deeper into it. Grimmjow didn't know where he was; the last thing he could remember was the shock expressions of his former mentors. Maybe this was his heart or the in between world. That world seemed serene and comfortable. It provided a sense of calm for Grimmjow.

"Sensei, can you hear us?"

Grimmjow could hear two familiar voices. They sounded like they needed him. He thought that there were no regrets but someone was pulling him back. He opened his eyes and saw pitch black. Someone touched his hand. He turned around and saw a silhouette that reminded him of Orihime.

"_It's not your time yet…"_

'_Hime?'_

"_Go back to them Grimmjow… they need you"_

A bright light blinded Grimmjow temporarily.

Grimmjow opened his eyes and let then adjust to the darkness. There were bars at one end of the room. He looked up and saw in front of him two familiar figures.

"Where am I? And what are you two doing here?"

"We were hoping you would know sensei," Tsuna said.

Tsuna was wrapped all over with white bandages, his eyes and mouth were the only things he could see. Grimmjow looked glanced at the other person. Chrome was holding the choker in her hand. He could see worry in their eyes. Grimmjow tried to sit up but the sharp pain from the wound on his chest.

"Don't move."

A third figure was hidden in the shadows, he took a step forward towards the light. The man's eyes were covered by his bangs, his long black hair reached his waist. The man had pale skin and a well-built body. He only had on a pair of slacks that were in rags. Even though Grimmjow couldn't see his eyes he could feel the man's sharp eyes.

"Who is he?" Grimmjow asked.

"We don't know. We woke up and found that man healing your wounds," Chrome answered.

"Then…" Grimmjow remembered what they were supposed to do. "You idiots, why did you let your guard down! What about the ritual? How much time we have left?"

"You don't have much time," the figure answered.

"Who the hell are you?" Grimmjow asked.

"X…"

Tsuna and the others looked at the man with a confused look on their faces. The man shook his head and looked at the prison bars. "My name."

"X, where are we?" Tsuna asked.

"Were in the Kuchiki dungeons. Someone brought you into this cell and left you here. Your wounds were mostly healed, so I took care of you," he explained.

"Great, so how do we get out?" Grimmjow asked.

"I don't know. I've been here for so long that I forgot how much time has passed."

"So how did you get here?" Tsuna asked.

"Never mind that, we have a bigger problem," X dismissed Tsuna's question. "The ritual will take place in two hours."

"We don't have a lot of time," Tsuna muttered

"No shit genius, now we need to figure out how to get out," Grimmjow growled.

"Before that, there is something I need to tell you…"

x-x

Orihime didn't know what to do. She couldn't bring herself to attack Rukia. An arc of dark aura flew towards her. She jumped to the side a second before it hit. Orihime quickly turned around and saw Rukia behind her with scythe in hand.

"Santen Kesshun!"

The scythe's blade crashed against the shield, sending static wildly dancing across the room. Rukia pulled her scythe back and jumped back as the orange shield shattered and fell to the floor. Orihime knew she could not hold out for much longer. Rukia swung her scythe back and forth, releasing arcs of black energy. Orihime jumped to dodge the stream of attacks.

"Rukia, I know you can hear me!" Orihime called out.

"It's no use priestess, the Rukia that you knew is long gone," Rukia responded.

"Then who are you!"

"My master calls me Chaos…"

"Chaos?"

"That's right. I am the darkness in lady Rukia's heart. I was born from her sadness, and her darkness."

"But Rukia had no darkness in her heart! I was in her body all this time and I never saw any traces of dark aura."

"You were bathed in the light; I was hidden deep in her heart. She probably never noticed me either."

"I won't believe it," Orihime said through gritted teeth. "I know that the real Rukia is still in there."

"You're wasting your time. However, my master ordered me to retrieve your heirloom. Ryuunosuke-sama is busy with the rain guardian, so that leaves me and you."

Rukia disappeared from Orihime's sight, and her aura completely vanished. Orihime looked around for her; however there was no sign of her or the crescent moon scythe that she carried. She took one step back and felt someone's chest. She looked back and saw Rukia holding her scythe high. Orihime acted fast and jumped back, avoiding a direct hit. However, the scythe released arcs of dark aura, making a direct hit.

Orihime let out a grunt of pain as she fell to the floor. She could feel the darkness in the attack; it felt colder than Sode no Shirayuki's attacks. Rukia let out a small smile and pulled her scythe back. The scythe let out black aura that snaked throughout her body, making her stronger.

"I don't know how long I can last," Orihime muttered.

"What's wrong priestess? I thought you were going to make me stop?" Rukia mocked

Orihime stood up and looked down at the pillar. There was no more use in destroying the pillar since she had found Rukia. Now she had to figure out how to make Rukia snap out of her trance. With the akibara heirloom, there was no telling what powers she had. Both of Orihime's hairclips started to glow a dim orange light. She touched the hairclips with both hands. There was no other choice but to use an ability that only Reborn had seen.

_Tsuna started to head back upstairs after their training session. There was only one day left of training before the day of the mission. Orihime stayed behind with Reborn in order to train. She had trained long and hard with Tsuna so that she could summon her powers without an incantation. So far, she had mastered Santen Kesshun and Souten Kishun; however, she still had trouble trying to control Tsubaki._

"_You stupid woman, you have to put in a little more power in order to sustain the attack!" Tsubaki snapped._

"_Right…" Orihime held Tsubaki in her hands and started to concentrate once more and directed her attack to the large boulder in front of her. Tsubaki turned into his attack form and started to fly straight towards the boulder. He picked up speed with each second that passed by. The boulder was cleanly cut in two. Tsubaki returned to his place in the hairclips, but a dim light still stayed in place. _

"_It seems that you unlocked a new power," Reborn commented._

'Call out the incantation for this spell,'_ Shuno whispered into her mind._

_Orihime looked at Reborn and saw his all knowing smirk on his face. Orihime searched for the words that resided in her heart. The incantation was…_

"Bloom, and let your petals become the shield for the nobles, Shun Shun Rikka!"

x-x

Yamamoto and Ryuunosuke were exchanging blows. Yamamoto blocked an attack from Ryunnosuke's katana. For every hit, there was a block: both weapons were in perfect sync. Yamamoto jumped back and stared at his opponent. He had a bad feeling about what was going to happen next.

"I admire your strength Yamamoto Takeshi; however I am on a tight schedule. I have to end this now."

Ryuunosuke threw away his katana and took out the earring. The earring stared to emit a dark aura. Shirayuki suddenly realized what that earring's powers were.

"_Young rain guardian, please be careful, he is going to summon that…"_

'_That?'_

"_The weapon that was supposed to be lost: the last of the four heirlooms."_

"Drag your enemies into the darkness… Akibara."

_Shirayuki walked around the gardens of the manor. The dew from last night's rain made the garden sparkle in the morning sun. A special guest arrived early in the morning and it was her duty that their guests feel welcome. However, without her brother or a maid, she had no way to communicate with them. The guests were in her brother's study discussing business matters. _

_Shirayuki looked up and saw two figures ahead. One had raven hair and golden colored eyes. He was wearing a priest's outfit with a bible in his hand. The other one had crimson hair and matching eyes. He was wearing black slacks with a dress shirt and a loose black tie. Curiosity getting the best of her, she decided to greet the guests. She secretly hoped she could talk to at least one of them._

"_Good afternoon, my name is Shirayuki and I welcome you to Kuchiki manor. Are you enjoying your visit?" she greeted politely._

_The two men stared at her, neither said a word. Shirayuki had a feeling that they couldn't speak Japanese. However she couldn't speak Italian either._

"Guys, the boss wants us to go and meet the Kuchiki priestess," _a third man said in Italian, or at least Shirayuki thought he said that. The man was wearing blue and white robes that dignified him as a member of the court. The man had a thick accent, which meant that the man was a foreigner. _

"What's wrong?"_ the third man asked._

"She seems to be trying to tell us something, but we can't understand her," _the man in the priest robes said._

_The third man turned to Shirayuki and bowed politely. "Excuse my rudeness, my name is Asari Ugetsu. I want to thank you and your brother for your hospitality. However, they cannot speak Japanese; I apologize if they seemed rude."_

"_No need for apologies, I should have known that they could only speak Italian. My name is Shirayuki Kuchiki and I am known as the Kuchiki Priestess."_

_Asari spoke with the other two translating what they just said. The two other men nodded carefully. _

"_The priest's name is Knuckle and the one in the suit is G."_

"_It is an honor to meet both of you."_

_Both men nodded in response, they knew that they couldn't understand Shirayuki and she probably wouldn't understand what they said either. Shirayuki looked at the sky, the sun was at its highest, which meant that it was around noon. She signaled them to come inside the mansion._

"_Is something the matter, Shirayuki-san?"_

"_Nothing wrong, Asari Ugetsu-sama. It is just lunch time and all of you have been in onii-sama's office all morning. I believe that a nice meal with some green tea should do good for all of you."_

"_Thank you, Shirayuki-san"_

_The three men followed Shirayuki to the dining room. Upon their arrival she heard two voices. One she immediately recognized; it was her brother's. The other one was new to her; it probably belonged to the guest. She could hear their conversation, but they were speaking in Italian._

"Look, I already said no, I am not going to involve her in such dangerous matters,"_ she heard her brother say._

"I know how you feel, however the ring is still torn between you and her," _a calm voice said._

"You are a good friend, Giotto, and I would risk my life for you. But asking me to involve Shirayuki into the mafia world is out of the question."

"But what about the ring?"

"I will prove to them and the ring that I am fit to become your guardian. Shirayuki has a lot of potential in her, but her duties as priestess would not let her leave the family that easily. She has not realized her true powers."

"I understand Ryuunosuke, I'll see what I can do."

"Please promise me not to say a word to this to Shirayuki. She doesn't know yet and I am planning to keep it that way."

"I promise, my friend."

_Shirayuki had no idea what they just said, but she could tell they were talking about her. Her name came up in their conversation, so it must mean something. She turned around and saw the uneasy looks on the men's faces. Deciding to let go of the conversation, she knocked on the large wooden doors._

"_Onii-sama, I brought the guests to the dining room for lunch. May we come in?"_

"_Yes Shirayuki, please bring the guests in," he replied._

'I wonder what they were talking about?' _she thought to herself as she led the man into the dining room. She could feel the awkward silence blanket the room.

* * *

_

Chapter 45 end

beta-ed by hokkyokusei

Reviews are always appreciated


	46. Battle of Resolve

46. Battle of Resolve

Soi Fon panted for breath as she stared at her old captain. The aura on her shoulders was getting smaller and weaker. She gritted her teeth at the thought of Yoruichi beating her. Soi Fon knew that her reputation as the head of the execution squad would go down the drain. When she chose revenge over her duty, she threw away her pride as the captain. Now, her foolishness had brought her to this point; face to face with her old captain.

"Soi Fon, let's stop this. You are not in the condition to continue this fight."

"Shut up! I will continue until I beat you!"

Soi Fon charged forward to attack one of the crests on Yoruichi's body; if she could touch one of the crests, then her vengeance would be complete. Yoruichi jumped high into the air, trying to avoid Soi Fon's blade. Soi Fon extended her arm, letting the aura wrap around her hand and blade. It was now or never.

"I hated you Yoruichi! After you abandoned the family, I swore that I would capture you with my own two hands! That you will feel my blade, that you could feel what I felt! I can never forgive you, Yoruichi!"

Yoruichi raised her aura to the fullest, and extended her fist. Both of their auras clashed, causing a large explosion of aura. Smoke and dust covered the area, making it hard to see. When it cleared, Yoruichi held Soi Fon's hand and intertwined their fingers together. Soi Fon tried to push herself away, but Yoruichi was too strong. Even after all this time, she still didn't have enough power.

Yoruichi let go of Soi Fon's hand when she calmed down. She knew that Soi Fon didn't have the strength to fight. She only watched as her ex-subordinate fell to her knees and her shoulders started to shake.

"Why… why didn't you take me with you?"

"You've gotten stronger since the last time we met, I'm proud of you."

Soi couldn't keep her emotions hidden anymore , she cried in front of the person who she swore she would kill. But deep in her heart, she wanted to be together with the person who she admired most. And at last, fate had brought them together.

"I'm sorry Soi Fon, but I couldn't risk you getting hurt. I will explain later." Yoruichi placed her hands on Soi Fon's shoulders. "Right now we have bigger things to worry about. And I am going to need your help."

x-x

Hibari let out a shaky breath while trying to recover from the last barrage of attacks. He didn't notice when they had stopped fighting for the real reason he was there, and when it turned into a sparring session. He looked at his opponent and decided that it was time for another round. He'd lost interest in finding Rukia and the pillar long ago. Honestly, he didn't care about anything but the opponent in front of him.

Kenpachi never thought he would find someone who could put up a decent fight. Granted, there were only a few opponents who he recognized as worthy. And now the person who is standing in front of him was another to be added to his list. He didn't give a damn if he was from the Vongola. When you were in the underworld arena, you generally lost interest on which family your opponent came from.

Hibari raised his tonfa and got ready to fight again; Kenpachi did the same. Hibari swung left and right, with each swing the flames radiating from his tonfas got bigger. Kenpachi had a huge grin on his face. He was amazed at the power that the kid possessed. Even after he took off his eye patch and started to fight at full power, the kid didn't waver. If anything, his resolve got stronger.

"Is that the best you could do?"

"I'll bite you to death."

Yaichiru had a big grin on her face, she was happy that Kenpachi found someone who he could play with.

x-x

Orihime tried to control the flow of her aura as it materialized into its realized form; the three spirits that formed a shield rested on her left wrist. Tsubaki landed on her right hand and spread his aura until it took the shape of a double-edge sword. Ayame and Shun'o rested on her head, connecting their auras and forming a pair of wing-like hair clips.

Orihime looked at Rukia, her eyes full of remorse. She didn't want to fight her, Rukia was her friend. However, the darkness inside her prevented Orihime from having any contact. She knew that the old Rukia was still in there, she had to be there somewhere in the darkness. There had to be a way to get the old Rukia without hurting her; but for the moment this was all she could do to hold her back.

Chaos was unimpressed at the aura Orihime released. She knew as the priestess of dawn that she had that kind of power, perhaps even more. Her mission was clear; destroy Orihime and retrieve the heirloom. A small smile rose on her face, she was going to enjoy this.

Chaos launched forward and raised her scythe high. The shield on Orihime's wrist expanded to protect hder. The scythe's blade clashed with the shield, the only difference was that the shield didn't shatter like last time. It didn't even make a crack. Orihime counter-attacked and swung her sword at close range. Chaos quickly acted and blocked her attack.

"Not bad, Priestess. I'm actually impressed with your skills."

"Stop this Rukia! There is no reason to fight."

"I keep telling you; the Rukia that you know is long gone."

"Don't say that!"

Chaos took a step forward before disappearing from Orihime's sight. She looked around, trying to sense her. Chaos appeared behind Orihime, whispering into her ear two words. Those two words sent shivers down Orihime's spine.

_Death Sentence…_

Five chains rose from the ground and wrapped around Orihime's arms, legs, and neck. The chains were visible for one minute until they vanished. Orihime looked up and saw the number 45 on top of her head.

"What did you do?" Orihime asked

"Do you not feel it yet?" chaos asked back.

Orihime shook her head, despite the chains disappearing a minute ago, she felt fine. She didn't feel any pain of any sort. She was starting to wonder if that attack was just a fluke.

"Don't worry, you will feel it soon. That technique just now will make sure you do."

"What do you mean?"

"I guess I should explain. That attack's name is 'death sentence.' With it, all other attacks from my scythe will become useless."

Orihime looked at Rukia with a confused expression. Why would she activate an attack that would make her weapon useless? That was, until Chaos continued with her explanation.

"I see you noticed the number on top of your head; it tells you how much life you have left. The higher your will to live, the higher the number."

Chaos appeared in front of Orihime and swung her scythe, making direct contact. Orihime jumped back, checking herself for any injuries. There were none. She was sure that the scythe made contact with her, so why?

"I can see that you're confused. I suggest you look up."

Orihime did as she was told and noticed the number had dropped from 45 to 44.

"You see, the amount of damage is stored in the chains that are on your body. Each time my scythe connects with your body, the number will drop. Once that number reaches zero, it's the end for you. And since you have no physical body you will disappear from this world."

"What!"

"So if you want to live, I suggest you kill me, priestess of dawn."

Orihime was at loss for words and options. Now that she had this spell on her, she had no choice but to fight and defend herself. She was not ready to move on yet, she had to rescue Rukia no matter what. Chaos launched herself forward, she swung her scythe back and forth. Orihime's shield stretched out far until it covered her completely.

"That wont work twice, priestess!"

Chaos jumped up and let her scythe vanish into an orb of dark aura. She shattered the orb with both hands and spread the shards around. Each shard had a black flame that was almost invisible to the naked eye. Chaos came down in a graceful manner, when her feet touched the floor all the shards pointed at Orihime.

"Fire."

All the shards shot out at top speed. Each shard struck the shield, making it crack under the pressure. With one last shard the shield shattered, making Orihime vulnerable. A second wave of shards floated behind Chaos, with a wave of her hand she signaled the shards to attack. Orihime couldn't put her shield up in time, which resulted in a head on clash with the shards. A cloud of dust made it hard to see what was happening but Chaos didn't care.

"And that is checkmate."

x-x

Yamamoto felt the strong gust that came from the man standing in front of him. Black waves of aura covered the hallway, Ryuunosuke held out his hand. Streams of black energy gathered in his hand until his weapon took shape: a black crescent moon scythe. The scythe had a chain wrapped around the pole which connected the pole and the blade together.

Ryuunosuke swung the scythe, causing the gust to stop. He inspected his weapon once before facing Yamamoto. A smirk appeared on his face as the aura snaked through his arm to the scythe. Yamamoto wasn't sure what the scythe's abilities were, but he was sure that the battle was about to get harder.

"Its been a long time since I've used this weapon." Ryuunosuke muttered.

"_Onii-sama please stop this!" _

"Don't you understand there is no going back anymore Yuki? Once the eclipse appears, Rukia will have to perform the ritual. My master will make sure that happens. There will be no more distinctions between light and darkness."

"What is he talking about, Shirayuki-san?" Yamamoto asked.

"_The four heirlooms are the source of power for the nobles in this family. However, there had to be a way to balance out the ratio of light and darkness. My sword that was named after me: Sode no Shirayuki, My father's blade that represented the power of the sakura, which represents power and nobility: Senbonzakura, The six guardians which were named after flowers: Shun Shun Rikka. All these weapons represent the light."_

"Then why does Ryuunosuke have a grudge against your father?"

"_Because he was the one chosen to bear the darkness, His weapon that represents the dying rose in the autumn: Akibara. Father shunned him because of his curse. He would hit onii-sama for any small matter. He called him a monster."_

"A… monster?"

"That's right Yamamoto Takeshi, everyone from my clan looked at me with fear in their eyes. They thought I was a monster, just for having the darkness that no one wanted. Tell me, did I deserve such treatment? Was it my fault that I got chosen as a container to something that no one wanted? It wasn't my choice to bear such things, yet they threw me aside."

"_That's not true, onii-sama! I never looked at you like that. I've always loved you and that will never change. I never knew you were in so much pain. Why didn't you ever tell me?"_

"Why? What difference would it have made? My only salvation was when I met _him_, I finally found my way out of that hell we called home. Even after the sky incident you forgot about me. "

"_That's not true I—"_

"Enough talking! Time is of the essence you see. The ritual will commence in two hours. I can't leave my master waiting."

Ryuunosuke swung his scythe back and forth, releasing arcs of dark energy. Yamamoto acted fast and prepared to counterattack.

'_Shigure Souen second stance…rolling rain.'_

Yamamoto placed the tip of his katana on the floor. With the help of his flame, he picked up water that was left over from the rain. A pillar of water rose as he swung his katana, protecting him from the barrage of attacks. Yamamoto jumped back and let the pillar of water take the attack. The pillar evaporated, causing a mist to cover the area. Yamamoto launched himself forward and closed the distance between himself and Ryuunosuke. The blade was set on fire with blue flames, aiming forward towards Ryuunosuke's chest.

'_Shigure Souen first stance, Axle of rain.'_

Ryuunosuke brought the blade from his scythe close to his chest and blocked Yamamoto's attack. The impact of the attack made Ryuunosuke stumble back.

"What a strong impact in that attack. You impress me even more Yamamoto Takeshi." Ryuunosuke swung back, ready to attack again. "If only you were alive back then, maybe I wouldn't have been so bored."

Ryuunosuke spun around once before letting go of the scythe. The scythe spun around, gathering momentum every second until the scythe turned into a dark saw disc. Yamamoto didn't have time to react. All he could do was block. The scythe struck Yamamoto's blade. However, the scythe didn't stop spinning, instead it picked up more speed. The scythe started to push forward; Yamamoto could feel the blade inching closer and closer.

"Do you feel it? Soon, everything will be in place. You will die in this place, everything that you have done so far will have been in vain."

Yamamoto pushed the scythe away; in that instant, the scythe grazed his chin, leaving a small cut. The scythe ricocheted around the hall until in landed safely in Ryuunosuke's hands. Yamamoto could feel the blood trickling down his neck.

"Lets take this to the next level!"

Ryuunosuke spun his scythe in place before slamming it into the ground. Two vines shot up from the ground and landed on each side. The vines glowed black, creating a small barrier on the floor. Dark energy erupted from the ground. Yamamoto felt the dark aura pierce his skin. Ryuunosuke heard the cries of pain. When the dark aura dissolved, Yamamoto collapsed to the floor.

"_Yamamoto-sama! Are you all right?"_

"It seems that this is the difference between us, Yamamoto Takeshi." Ryuunosuke retorted.

"_Yamamoto-sama, please stand up."_

Yamamoto panted for breath as he tried to stand, but it was getting more and more difficult. He heard a familiar voice chime in his head.

'_Takeshi, don't give up…'_

Her voice somehow gave him the strength to continue on fighting. He remembered the promises he made to himself and to others, he remembered the dreams that haunted him every night. And he remembered the reason he was here.

"_Yamamoto-sama, you're alright!"_

"Sorry, Ryuunosuke. I have to save her. Shigure Souen Ninth stance…"

Yamamoto placed his katana over his head, as if he was holding a baseball bat. Ryuunosuke raised an eyebrow, wondering what was he about to do. Yamamoto swung his katana forward, making a huge tidal wave. Ryuunosuke saw Yamamoto rushing in to attack from the front. He let out a low chuckle, laughing to himself at the foolishness and the naivety that the rain guardian showed.

"Fool. There is no way you can defeat me like this."

Ryuunosuke swung his scythe and fired an arc of dark aura. He quickly realized that the Yamamoto that was attacking was nothing more than a reflection caused by the water. The attack cut through the wave, the reflection was gone, and Yamamoto was nowhere to be seen. Ryuunosuke felt something pierce his back. Something was entering his body, making it heavy, hard to move. Each part of his body soon went to sleep until his mind drifted to unconsciousness.

"…Duplicate Rain."

Shirayuki watched Yamamoto pull his katana out of Ryuunosuke's back. The katana turned back into the bamboo sword. She looked at Ryuunosuke on the floor. Fearing for the worst, she had to ask him.

"_Yamamoto-sama did you…"_

"No, I only made a shallow wound on his shoulder. I placed rain flames inside his body, knocking him unconscious."

"_How did you figure that out?"_

"When I was training with Grimmjow-sensei. He has the same flame as I do"

_"So how did that help?"_

"He showed me the hard way, let's leave it at that."

"_So are you ok to keep moving?"_

"Yeah, I cant just sit and wait. I have to do something."

Yamamoto started to move forward, heading off to the pillar. Orihime had taken way too long; he had to see what happened to her. And if Orihime-san is in trouble, he had to help. Shirayuki didn't look convinced in whether Yamamoto was alright or not, but she decided to brush off that worrying feeling for the moment. As they got closer to their destination, Shirayuki could feel a strong dark presence.

_Shirayuki was walking to her brother's study. It had been eight months since she and her brother had moved there from Japan. Though, Shirayuki didn't mind, especially when Giotto and his friends came by to see them. However, she hadn't received any letters from her father or mother. She had to talk to her brother just to put her mind at ease. _

_Shirayuki knocked softly at the door, not wanting to disturb the other residents that were sleeping. She heard a "come in" from the other side of the room. Shirayuki saw her brother sitting in his chair reading an English novel._

"_Is something wrong Yuki?"_

"_Yes, I wanted to ask you something onii-sama. Why are we here? I do not want to sound ungrateful that you asked father to bring me with you. And I do enjoy talking to Asari Ugetsu-sama, but I want to know why are we here."_

_Ryuunosuke put down his book and looked at Shirayuki. She could see in his eyes that what he was about to tell her was not good._

"_I guess there is no use in hiding the truth now. Listen to me carefully Shirayuki. No matter what happens to both of us, I will always protect you, and I will always love you. Do you understand?"_

_Ryuunosuke never used her full name unless he was about to scold her or it was something serious. She hoped it was the first one. She nodded and listened to what her brother had to say._

"_The Kuchiki elders, including father, sensed that something ominous what about to happen in this area. Something that only you, the Kuchiki Priestess, can seal away."_

"_Why did I get chosen as the priestess?"_

"_There are only three people who posses powerful weapons, called heirlooms. Father, mother, and myself are the chosen three. These weapons were sealed inside your body and little by little you gave us those heirlooms. They called you the priestess because you prayed for each weapon."_

"_But why don't I remember?"_

"_Because you would forget afterwards."_

"_I… don't understand."_

"_I'm sorry Shirayuki, but I wasn't allowed to tell you. Even now I have broken the rules."_

"_Why would father would hide this from me?"_

"_I'm sorry Shirayuki, but I cant tell you anymore."_

"_Why not!"_

"_Because…" Ryuunosuke turned around to peak out of the window. He felt a disturbance approaching the manor. Shirayuki could feel something in the air, something familiar. Ryuunosuke extended his arm letting his aura snake around his arm. A bright light illuminated the room, when the light died down Ryuunosuke had his scythe on his hand. "Stay here."_

"_I'm going with you." Shirayuki protested._

"_No. I need you to stay put."_

"_But I am a Kuchiki too!"  
_

"_But you are not ready to fight. You're… Can we talk about this later? Just go to your room and stay there until I come back."_

_Ryuunosuke opened the window and jumped out. Shirayuki ran to the window and saw her brother landing safely. She saw Ryuunosuke run off into the forest._

"_I can't just sit here and let onii-sama handle this on his own..."_

_Shirayuki ran out of his office, making her way to the front doors. She was going to help whether he wanted it or not._

_x-x_

_The Vongola's purpose was to protect civilians from any harm in the city. However, in a short time it had expanded greatly, even more than their boss, Giotto could handle. Luckily he had his friends to help him out. It wasn't an easy life to be in, but Giotto never regretted a second of it._

_Giotto looked out of the window from his study and noticed ominous clouds hanging about the Kuchiki manor. Before he met Ryuunosuke, he never believed in things such as ghost or evil spirits. He was saved by Ryuunosuke during one of his trips in Japan, for which he would always be thankful. He believed that he would be his moon guardian. And as such, he gave him the ring that he was entrusted with. _

_However, a problem emerged after he met Ryunnosuke's sister, Shirayuki. He felt a power inside her, but the thing that took his attention the most was when the ring started to glow when she touched her brother's hand. Giotto had no choice but to ask for the ring back and try to convince him to let Shirayuki join the Vongola. He knew that he was asking too much, but it didn't hurt to try._

_He noticed an owl flying to his window; it had a letter in its beak. The bird landed on the edge and knocked on the window. Giotto took the letter from its beak and watched it fly back where it came from. He opened a letter and saw that was from Ryuunosuke. He scanned the contents of the letter._

'_Dear Giotto_

_I feel that the time is fast approaching and I have to make preparations before it is too late. Please read this letter carefully and then hide it away or burn it…'_

_Giotto's eyes widened as he re-read the letter once again to make sure he was reading it right. Throwing the letter on his desk, he ran out of his office and went out to find everyone. He couldn't believe what he just read. He had to stop Ryuunosuke before the man did something he would regret. _

"_Ryuunosuke, don't do something foolish." He muttered to himself, running to stop him before it was too late. _

x-x

Ryohei ran though the path that lead back to the mansion. With Chrome and Yoruichi gone, he had more to worry than just rescuing Rukia. He blamed himself for leaving Chrome alone with that man, but he hoped that she was alright, wherever she may be.

"Turf-head!"

Ryohei looked up when he heard that voice, he saw Gokudera running towards the mansion from the opposite path. However, Hibari was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Hibari Octopus-head?"

"That bastard is still fighting one of the family leaders. Where's Chrome?"

"She… I don't know." He muttered.

"How the fuck do you not know? Wasn't she with you, you jackass!"

"She told me to move ahead and destroy the pillar, she stayed behind and fought this guy who extremely creeped me out."

"You left her all alone! You really are a moron! I guess we have no choice but to find her."

Ryohei didn't say anything, because he knew it was his fault. He should have stayed with Chrome, but somehow he believed that she could fight that man. He looked up to the sky and noticed something strange. A black portal opened and two hollows jumped out and landed right in front of them. Gokudera quickly took his gun out and transformed it into his weapon. Ryohei got his gloves into their released mode.

"What are Hollows doing here?" Ryohei asked.

"I don't know, but that can't be a good sign."

Gokudera looked up to the sky and saw more hollows jump out of their portals. He deduced that it was probably because of the time they had before the ritual began. They had no time to waste, as things got worse by the minute.

* * *

Chapter 46 end

Beta-ed by Grenouille-85 or Grenny851

AN: sorry it took so long but I had problems on how to end this chapter, but here it is. I hope it wasn't too bad. Also I have a request, if you take the poll on my profile. Don't worry it will only take a minute.

I think that covers everything

Until next time and remember to review.


	47. Mysteries Revealed

AN: So close to the end.

* * *

47. Mysteries Revealed.

Unohana walked towards the only room in which she would be able to find a shred of light in the darkness of this situation: the library. If there was anything about this so called "ritual", it would be in there. Unohana entered the library with her subordinate and assistant Isane.

"Captain, why are we going to the library?" Isane asked.

"We are here to clear up some questions that Abarai put in my head," she answered softly.

The library itself was grand; it was two floors full of books and documents. Any information you could think of would be found there. Unohana checked in the deepest part of the library where the text of the noble family was kept. She knew it was a long shot, but there might be information about the ritual.

"Captain Unohana." Ukitake waved.

"Captain Ukitake, Captain Kyoraku, I am sorry that I called you here on such short notice. However, I am starting to worry about what Abarai said."

"I feel that there is something else that you are not telling us, Captain," Ukitake said.

"The alcobareno, Reborn, came to visit me."

"What did he tell you?"

Unohana told Ukitake and Kyoraku everything that Reborn told her. Ukitake looked down at the floor as he listened. He couldn't believe the secrets that the family had hidden. He now understood why they were in the family library.

"Isane, please go back to the medical wing and tend to any other patients that may come in," Unohana ordered.

Insane bowed lightly before she left the library, leaving Unohana with Ukitake and Kyoraku.

"So what do we do now, doc?" Kyoraku asked.

"We need to find the journals of the noble family."

"What journals?"

"It is rumored that the head of the noble family kept a journal over what happened in the family," she explained, "Afterwards, it became a tradition, and every head of the family has kept one since."

"So where do you think they are kept?" Ukitake asked.

"I am not sure, but I figured that they have to be somewhere in this library."

"Then let's split up. Call if you find anything."

Unohana took the north end of the library, which held old documents and hollow profiles. She looked high and low for those journals but she couldn't find anything that related to them. Letting out a sigh of defeat she turned around and started to head back to the entrance. She looked down and saw a book sticking out the bookshelf. Curious, Unohana took a closer look at the book. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary. The title read _Myths of Hueco Mundo_.

She tried to take the book out of the bookshelf, and at that moment the bookshelf split in half and revealed a dark room up ahead. It was then that Unohana realized it; the books couldn't be found out in the open but were rather hidden in plain sight.

"It would seem that what I am looking might be here," Unohana muttered to herself.

x-x

Renji stared at the ceiling in his room. Grimmjow's words were still rotating inside his head. No matter what he did, those words couldn't get out of his mind. He didn't know who to believe anymore. At first his loyalty to his boss was unbreakable. Even if Renji complained about the paperwork he was given to complete by the boss, he was still his friend and someone he swore would surpass and defeat in a fight. But now, after today's battle with Grimmjow and Vongola the tenth, he felt his loyalty wavering.

"_What's wrong Renji?"_ a voice echoed in the room.

Renji sat up and picked up his katana that was next to the bed. The katana started to glow a crimson red energy around it. Renji knew whose voice was that, it was none other than his inner spirit, Zabimaru.

"I don't know what to do."

"_About that Rukia chick?"_

"That's Lady Rukia to you!"

"_Whatever. Seriously Renji, instead of staring into space all day, you should be doing something more productive. Can you sense what is going on around you?"_

Renji felt the strong aura that was all over the mansion. Masses of Hollows were gathering outside of it. Things were not looking too good.

"When did…"

"_Now get your ass up and do something!" _Zabimaru growled.

Renji jumped off the bed and started to change into his old suit. He had to protect the mansion, even if his loyalty was on the line. It was his duty as the Right-hand man. He pushed his worries aside for the moment and focused on more important things. All of the captains were fighting the Vongola and probably hadn't noticed the Hollow activity. It looked like it was up to him to organize all of the subordinates.

Renji ran out of his room and started to head towards the stairs. He didn't notice where he was going and bumped into someone, causing both of them to fall down to the floor.

"Dammit, watch where you're going, can't you see I'm in a hurry!" Renji growled.

"Shut up Renji it's me," a familiar voice said.

It was Ichigo whom Renji had crashed into. He could see that Ichigo had bandages on his chest despite the suit jacket.

"What the hell are you doing out of bed dumbass?" Renji snapped at him.

"I can't just sit here and do nothing! I have to help the others."

"Get back to bed! You're in no condition to fight."

"Just shut up and let's go."

Renji stared at Ichigo for a second, trying to figure out what to do. He couldn't let Ichigo go out and fight. However, he also couldn't leave him in the hall either, and knowing how stubborn Ichigo is, he had no other choice. Renji let out a long sigh.

"All right, just take it easy out there, okay?"

Ichigo nodded in response and stood up from the floor. Soon, both he and Renji were heading out the front of the mansion where the Hollows had gathered. All they could do was hope that the Vongola were right and that Rukia was safe in their hands.

x-x

Tsuna helped Grimmjow sit up on the bed. He had to be careful, or else his wounds might open up again. Chrome sat next to Grimmjow, holding her choker tightly as if her life depended on it. X never took his eyes off of them. There was so much to do in so little time, and now that the Hollows had started to show up in number, there was no telling what might happen. So the only reasonable thing to do was to tell them the truth.

"So what do you want to tell us?" Grimmjow asked.

"Before I tell you, I have a question. Why are you guys working so hard to stop this ritual? Lady Rukia is just a stranger. She is not even related to you. So, why?" X asked.

"Because Rukia-san is our friend," Tsuna answered. "And although I don't why the Kuchiki family does perform the ritual… I can't just do nothing and let her die. She is one of my closest friends."

"So you three care about her that much?" X asked.

"That shrimp still owes me some explanation; I can't let her die until then."

"I see… then I shall tell you what I know." X leaned on the wall, getting comfortable for his story. "I am not sure what you have heard about the ritual, but there are some things that are kept in the shadows. One of those things is how frequent the gates have actually opened. In these ten generations only 4 times have the gates come close to opening."

"So the ritual doesn't take place every generation?" Tsuna asked.

"No, and the shrine maidens who perform it die afterwards." X added.

"They die during the ritual?" Chrome asked.

"One dies during the ritual, the other's life withers away in a matter of months."

"How the hell do you know all this?" Grimmjow growled.

"I just do, now let me finish," X answered. "However, there is something that doesn't fit right in all this."

"And what's that, X?" Tsuna asked.

"The last ritual was performed about 18 years ago, when the ninth noble family still ruled. And if the seal holds like it should, the gate shouldn't open for another 25 years or so."

"Then that means…"

"That's right, someone is manipulating the all the events taking place and the perpetrator's objective is to perform the ritual."

"Someone is behind this?" Tsuna asked.

"That's right; all of the events from the murder of Inoue Orihime to Rukia's kidnapping, they were all done by the same person."

"So you're telling me that the one who did this killed Orihime!" Grimmjow snarled.

"That's right."

"Damn it! We have to get out of here!"

Grimmjow tried to stand up, but his legs felt like jelly and collapsed beneath him. The bars that blocked their way were made from the finest steel infused with aura. Using kiddo would be out of the question. If only he had more energy, he could use his released form, but they had taken his sword away, so there wasn't much he could do.

"You have to stop losing your cool, Grimmjow," a female voice taunted.

"Who the hell are you?"

Yoruichi, Soi Fon and Reborn were outside the cell where Grimmjow and the others were. He noticed Reborn had the cell key.

"Reborn, where were you?" Tsuna asked.

"I had to take care of some business," he answered casually.

"Can you get us out already!" Grimmjow snapped.

"Pushy aren't you," Yoruichi sneered.

"Wait, who the hell are you?"

"You don't recognize me?" Yoruichi surrounded herself in indigo mist, making it hard to see her figure. When the mist disappeared the grown woman had turned into a black cat. "Do you recognize me now?"

"What the fuck are you really?"

"Can you get us out?" X asked impatiently.

"Who are you?" Soi Fon asked.

"My name is X, captain Soi Fon."

"When were you captured?"

X only shrugged in response. Soi Fon didn't know why, but the man looked familiar. She unlocked the cell and let all of them out. X placed Grimmjow's arm around his shoulders to help the man walk. They walked forward until they ran into a red brick wall.

"There's no way out!" Tsuna started to panic.

"Shut up Dame-Tsuna, it's an illusion," Reborn said. Yoruichi and Soi Fon walked through the wall without any problems. Tsuna hesitantly touched the wall, making a ripple effect. Reborn kicked Tsuna in the back of the head to push him to the other side. Once everyone got through, the illusion got stronger. Tsuna noticed something familiar on a nearby table: His mittens, dying-will pills and Chrome's trident. Grimmjow noticed his Katana under the table.

"We're wasting time here, there's trouble up on the surface," Soi Fon interrupted.

"What's the situation, Soi Fon?"

"There is a massive outbreak of Hollows on manor grounds. All the squads have been dismissed and are off to fight this menace thanks to Abarai Renji. He's always useful when you need him the most."

x-x

Renji had no idea of what to do in this situation. No matter how many hollows they took out, more would take their place. It was a never-ending cycle, for every hollow they killed, two more would appear. He took a glance at Ichigo, hoping that he would be okay despite his injuries. He saw that said man was holding out alright, at least for now. Renji couldn't imagine what would happen if captain Unohana caught them outside of bed. He would rather face a mountain of paperwork than Unohana when she's angry.

"This day keeps on getting worse by the minute," he grumbled to himself.

Renji focused on the Hollows in front of him. A portal appeared behind him and a hollow started to crawl out. Ichigo noticed the hollow behind Renji and rushed to help, but his wound started to open up again.

"Renji! Behind you!"

Renji whirled around and saw a wall of red flames in front of him. The hollow was burned to a crisp as the flame intensified. Renji looked in the direction from which the attack came. Gokudera stepped out of the bushes as he and Ryohei fought of another pair of hollows. Ryohei jumped high and punched one of the hollows in the middle of its forehead. The hollow's masked cracked before it turned to ashes. Gokudera aimed at the other hollow, firing a beam of red flames. The hollow turned to ashes immediately.

Renji stood there dumbstruck. The Vongola actually saved his life. Gokudera, who was an enemy not too long ago, stared at Renji for a minute before he turned around and aimed at another hollow.

"Don't misunderstand; I'm only doing this because the tenth would do the same."

"What's your name, Vongola?"

"Gokudera Hayato, the tenth's right-hand man."

"A brat like you? A right hand man? Yeah right," Renji sneered.

"You got a problem with it bastard?" Gokudera growled.

"Yeah; a kid like you can't be anyone's right hand man. Come back in ten or twenty years. Then I'll believe it."

"Well this 'kid' saved your ass from a hollow."

"Stop fighting with that guy octopus-head! It's extremely annoying," Ryohei interrupted.

"Renji, just thank the kid and focus on protecting the mansion," Ichigo added.

Renji and Gokudera gave each other a glance before they turned around, facing opposite ways.

'_Great. Someone more stubborn than Renji,'_ Ichigo thought. He took a glance at Ryohei, who was taking down another hollow. _'Maybe we were wrong about the Vongola… I hope it's not too late to fix our mistakes.'_

x-x

Unohana, Ukitake, and Kyoraku were in the secret room at the library. Each had an old journal that was written by the past noble family. There was a whole collection from the first to the ninth noble family. Unohana started to scan the pages from the founder of the Kuchiki family hopefully to find some answers. Finally, she found a passage that caught her attention which was about his children: Shirayuki and Ryuunosuke.

_Wed, August 15, XXXX_

_Upon arriving at the manor that I bought for my children, I found it empty. There was no one there, not a soul in sight. I wondered what could have happen in the year that I left Shirayuki and Ryuunosuke to fend off against the threat in this area. The deeper I entered the mansion, the more I could sense a powerful presence, and the more I worried about my children. I fear the worst; I just hope that they are alright._

"So the founder found the mansion empty… I wonder why?" Ukitake murmured.

"Keep reading," Kyoraku insisted.

_At the center of the mansion, I sensed an aura so dark that it couldn't have come from a normal hollow. However, there was no one there, not a Hollow in sight. The first thing that I had to do is to find either Yuki or Ryuu, as they are the only ones who can tell me what happened during the time that they were alone._

"I found the entry where he first talked to lady Shirayuki," Unohana said and continued reading.

_Sunday, August 25, XXXX_

_I finally found Shirayuki, the priestess of the clan, and my daughter. She has changed, she seems… happier; more open hearted. When we talked, she told me all about the sky incident and, with tears in her eyes, about Ryuunosuke's death, and lastly of the consequences that followed it. He had died protecting her, she said. I couldn't believe what she told me… My only son, Ryuunosuke, the one who inherited the darkness, was gone._

_Shirayuki begged me to let her stay where she had settled in. At first, I was fully against it. After all, she was surrounded by men. However, when I meet Giotto, head of the Vongola clan, my mind was put at ease. I can trust them for the time being. Shirayuki will serve as a secret link between the Vongola and my clan. In these times, something like this would be looked down upon, especially by the elders. They would tell me that she would have to marry one of them in order to make it work. But it was because of them… no; it was my fault that my son died. I couldn't do anything about it. And even though it is too late to say these words, I'll write them down so that they will never vanish. Maybe they might reach him…_

_Ryuunosuke, I treated you horribly. I hurt you physically and mentally. However, now that you are gone, I realize that I needed you just as much as I needed Shirayuki and your mother. You were my first son and I treated you like a monster. But deep down in my heart, I knew that it wasn't your fault. You never rebelled against me; you were always so loyal to me and your friends. Ryuu, I hope you can forgive this old fool, even though I do not deserve your forgiveness. _

_I hope that I can be a better father to you in our next life…_

"So Ryuunosuke was the holder of darkness and Shirayuki was the holder of light? Then what would that make Rukia, if the ritual needs both light and dark? Where is the other person?" Ukitake asked.

"I am not sure, but look, there's one more page might be related to the ritual," Unohana said, looking attentively at the pages.

_Monday, August 26, XXXX_

_Looking deeper into the mansion, I found a secret underground passage. It lead to something that was beyond my expectations: A secret cavern that was far from the mansion. Inside the cavern was a large gate with skeletal statues guarding each door. A powerful being appeared, made of white flames save for the small black fire that burned on its chest. It had appeared to tell me the results of my mistakes:_

"_This gate connects your world with Hueco Mundo," she said. "It was formed when light and dark combined as one. When you left the children of light and dark alone to fend for their lives, they created something that is beyond any mortal's capacity." _

_At first, I didn't understand, but then it hit me: the figure was talking about Shirayuki and Ryuunosuke, my children. But the next words she spoke were the heaviest:_

"_Your punishment will be to guard this gate and give up the children of light and dark to the gate. The dark must be sacrificed by the light, banished to the gates of oblivion, just as the children from before were. When the sun is covered by the moon and the gate is about to open, the child of darkness will have to disappear and the light must protect this mortal world. If you fail to do this, the world will be covered by darkness and the Hollows will rule once again."_

_I got down on my knees and begged her to take this curse away; I couldn't bear to have others be sacrificed to this ritual. I asked her if there was a way to end this curse, but the being only shook her head._

"_Only when a child who bears both the light and the dark in her veins will the gate be destroyed. If something should happen to this child, the chaotic energy will go out of control and destroy this world."_

_I asked who that spirit was, and she responded: _"_I am the guardian of all spirits. I am the one who, for uncounted years, dreamed of regaining my true form. I am the darkness beyond the twilight, the brilliance beyond the dawn. I am the guardian of the gates and the keeper of chaos. I am the queen of all spirits. I am Artemis."_

_As Artemis disappeared, her echoing voice told me one last thing. "Light and dark must become one and summon the mask that brought this gate…"_

Unohana slowly closed the book, looking up silently at Ukitake and Kyoraku. They now knew more of what the Vongola were fighting for, and they knew that they three must do everything they could to help.

x-x

Chaos waited for the cloud of dust to clear, for the screams he expected to tear out of Orihime's throat. But, there were no screams; there was naught but silence. As the cloud of smoke cleared, she saw Orihime on all fours trying to get herself together. There were only five hits on her count meter. Chaos would enjoy these last few moments; she wanted to hear Orihime's screams, wanted to feel her soul disappear.

"Are you alive then, Priestess of Dawn?"

"R-Rukia, please, stop this," Orihime begged.

"You just don't learn, now do you?" Chaos shook her head. "I keep telling you: The Rukia that you know is long gone."

Chaos summoned her scythe once more and assumed her attack position. Ending the fight with one move would be no fun. She took one step forward before she disappeared from Orihime's sight. A sharp pain in her back brought a sharp hiss from Orihime's lips and in the corner of her eyes she saw her count go from five to four.

"If you don't do something, you're going to die," Chaos taunted.

Orihime felt another jab of pain on her left arm.

_3_

Orihime placed her shield in front of her, sensing the direction from which the attack was coming. However, the attack changed sides, coming from the right instead of the left.

_2_

Chaos moved in circles; Orihime couldn't keep up with her speed. She couldn't figure out where Chaos was going to strike next. Orihime couldn't help but think of how much she failed Rukia, and that, even worse, she was going to die by Rukia's hand. She closed her eyes and waited for another strike from Chaos' scythe, but she didn't feel anything. When she opened her eyes she saw that someone had blocked Chaos' strike.

"Rukia! Stop this!" a male voice shouted.

She knew that voice.

"Yamamoto-san!"

Yamamoto and Chaos' weapons clashed; the sound of the screeching metal rang through the air. Chaos jumped a few feet back and glared at Yamamoto.

"What are you doing here, Vongola? I thought Ryuunosuke-sama would have taken care of you."

"I am here to rescue you, Rukia."

"I'm afraid that you are too late. Lady Rukia has been swallowed by the darkness, and she will never turn back into what you once knew."

"I don't believe that!"

"Well, believe it! But it was only natural for her to be swallowed by the darkness. After all, this is the heart's true nature… one day, we will all return to the darkness."

"Rukia! Please Rukia fight it, it's me, Takeshi!"

Yamamoto took off his sword pendant and held it by the chain. Chaos raised an eyebrow, amused that this man couldn't understand that the person he knew was gone. All that was left was Chaos, the darkness in Rukia's heart.

"See this, Rukia?" Yamamoto said. "You gave this to me as a connection between you and me."

'_Ta'_

Chaos had had enough of his words. All she had to do was kill both of them. They weren't needed anymore. All she needed was their heirlooms. Chaos lunged forward, trying to attack Yamamoto, and he closed his eyes and tossed his katana to the side. Chaos smirked at his decision. It was too easy.

"What a foolish decision, Vongola guardian."

"Rukia, stop this," he murmured.

'_ke'_

"Why are you so stubborn? Why can't you get it through your thick skull that the Rukia you know is long gone?"

"I won't believe it."

"Then I'll let you die in denial."

Chaos swung her scythe, aiming at Yamamoto's neck. Yamamoto swiftly dodged it and went straight towards Chaos, arms stretched out. He wrapped her in a tight embrace from which Chaos could not escape.

"Let me go you scum!" Chaos growled.

"Rukia I know you can hear me," he whispered into her ear. "You don't have to be in the darkness. I'm here to get you back."

'_shi'_

Chaos let go of her scythe, letting it fall to the floor. Orihime could hear a familiar voice echoing inside her head. It was Shun'o.

"_Orhime, now is your chance!"_

'_What do you mean?'_

"_Chaos has dropped the source of her powers! Now is your chance to heal lady Rukia."_

'_All right, I'll give it my all.'_

"Soten Kisshun, I reject!"

An orange barrier surrounded Yamamoto and Chaos. Chaos tried harder to break free from his grip, but something was holding her back. The dim orange light stung like hot metal branded onto her skin. Chaos let out screams of anguish and pain. Yamamoto placed his lips onto hers to tried to comfort her. Chaos collapsed into Yamamoto's arms, her hair color already beginning to return to what it once was. Orihime called back Shun'o and Ayame when she saw Rukia's skin color return.

Yamamoto sat down and held Rukia in his arms, knowing that this was all over. He could hear soft whispers in his head.

"_Takeshi… where are you?"_

"I'm right here."

"_Takeshi, it's so dark… I can't find my way back."_

"Just follow my voice."

Orihime saw Rukia's eyes open, a soft expression on her face. Her hair and eyes were full of color, a sign she was back to normal. But Rukia's eyes quickly changed into their feral state and she pushed Yamamoto away. She took a few steps back, covering her ears as if she was trying to block someone's voice.

"Why can't you stay dead!" Chaos breathed heavily. "Even if you live, your life will be in vain… you'll only be sacrificed to the gates at the end. "

'_I won't let you do as you please.'_

"Stay away from me!"

'_No, I won't!' _

"Damn you! Damn you to hell!"

'_I won't let you hurt them even if… even if I have to destroy myself!'_

The crystal lock radiated a white flame which quickly spread through her entire body, setting it aflame. Yamamoto and Orihime could only watch as Rukia fought against the darkness, trying to free her heart. Orihime quickly acted and placed a seal on the flame, causing it to extinguish. When the smoke cleared, they saw Rukia laying unconscious. The crystals on the lock were colorless once more.

Yamamoto rushed to her side once more and placed her on his lap. He hoped that the darkness inside of her had vanished. He hated waiting, but there was nothing more he could do. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, he saw Rukia's eyes open. He didn't see any darkness or any anger in her eyes, just sadness, for she remembered everything. Rukia sat up properly and looked at Yamamoto. A minute passed by without any words, then Yamamoto pulled her by the arm and gave her a hug.

"You're back," he said

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For believing in me; for believing that I was in there even though I was deep in the darkness. When I heard your voice again, I dug myself out."

"Rukia, are you alright?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah, but I should be the one asking that."

"I'm okay… thankfully Yamamoto-san came in the nick of time."

They sat down and rested for a few minutes. Yamamoto never let go of Rukia's hand.

A child's laugh rang through the room. Rukia recognized that voice.

"It seems that you have defeated my soldiers, Vongola."

Rukia turned around and saw the owner of that voice. In her heart she didn't want to believe it, but it was true. Yamamoto and Orihime looked up and saw the child as well.

"It's you! You're that kid that was with Ryuunosuke."

"I am still surprised that you managed to defeat my puppets."

"Puppets?" Orihime asked.

"They were my favorite toys and you broke them," Marco continued.

"_What do you mean?"_ Shirayuki asked.

"The Ryuunosuke that you fought was nothing more than a doll that I gave life to, thanks to the power of the heirloom." Marco explained, "The real Akibara in my possession."

"Why are you doing this?" Rukia demanded. "Answer me, Marco!"

"Oh? I thought you figured that part out already, especially you Rukia Kuchiki."

"What do you mean?"

"Look at your hands and find out."

Rukia looked at the back of her hands. She saw two butterfly tattoos: a white butterfly on her right hand and a black butterfly on her left hand. She noticed that the tattoo was starting to slowly spread through her arms.

"What is this!"

"We're so close to the ritual Rukia; can't you hear the whispers of the dead?"

"Why me!"

"Because you're the key to destruction. My ultimate wish is to return the world to chaos where light and dark becomes one. That's where you come in; you will help me return the world back to chaos."

Orihime tighten her grip on Tsubaki as she stared at the mastermind of this entire incident. She jumped as high as she could, raising her sword. The sword made of energy radiated orange flames. As she swung her sword, a barrier surrounded Marco which prevented her from swinging any further. The barrier reflected Orihime's attack, sending her flying. Rukia rushed to see if Orihime was alright. When she looked at her face all she could see was sadness in her eyes.

"Out of respect of your status, I'll spare you this once," Marco said flatly.

"What are you?" Orihime asked.

"Right now, I am Marco, vice captain of the moon squad. And since Rukia is in no condition to fulfill my desire, what are we going to do about that?"

"You're playing too rough kid." Yamamoto picked up Shigure Kintoki and swung it, turning into its katana form. Suddenly Rukia saw a change in Marco's eyes. Vines of darkness trapped Orihime in place.

"Yes, you'll do nicely." Marco snapped his fingers and eight streams of dark energy shot out of the ground surrounding Yamamoto. Yamamoto tried to cut away the energy, but it was too fast. The tendrils wrapped around his arms and legs, pulling him down into a void of darkness. Yamamoto acted fast and planted the katana as deep into the ground as he could. He was starting to lose his grip but felt a pair of hands hold his wrist.

"Takeshi!"

"Rukia, you have to let go!"

"No, I won't! I'm not letting you go!"

Yamamoto let go of the katana, knowing full well that Marco wanted the power resting in his katana. He couldn't let him have it if it would at least help protect Rukia. Rukia quickly took hold of his hands, trying with all her strength to pull him up. Yamamoto let out a warm smile before released Rukia's hand, leaving her to watch in horror as the darkness swallowed him. The dark void disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

"Takeshi!" she cried.

Marco let out a smirk before disappearing. Rukia could hear his laughter echo in the halls.

"If you want him back you know what to do… Come to the grand hall before the eclipse."

His words echoed ominously in the hall, getting fainter and fainter, until even his maniacal laughed faded away, leaving only Rukia's cries which shredded the air:

"Takeshi… Takeshi… TAKESHI!"

* * *

Chapter 47 end

Beta-ed by: hokkyokusei

AN: Sorry for taking so long but my computer decided to commit seppuku after I uploaded the last chapter. Anyway I am back and ready to work once more.

Remember to review.


	48. Before the Eclipse

A/N: Look I am not dead guys. School and writer's block got in the way, so I hope you forgive any mistakes I've made. This is an unedited version.

* * *

48. Before the Eclipse

_Shirayuki looked at her surroundings while trying to find her brother. After Ryuunosuke headed off to the forest, she thought long and hard about what she should do. In the end she decided to go outside and help him fight off against the impending danger. She hoped that once this was over she could confront Ryuunosuke and finally ask him about the heirlooms and why she was called the priestess. She never questioned it as a child, but now that Ryuunosuke shed some light on the matter she was curious. _

_She arrived at the forest where it was uncharted, she never thought of exploring this part of the manor since there was nothing but thick forest all around. Shirayuki started to sense Hollows surrounding her. A group of five Hollows had surrounded her from every direction. Shirayuki placed her hand in a prayer and a white barrier surrounded her, causing the hollows to explode on contact._

_Shirayuki knew that there was something big happening. It was really unlikely that so many Hollows would appear in one place for no reason. She looked up to the sky and saw the clouds ominously rotating in the sky. She couldn't help to feel chills on her spine. Finally she sensed a familiar aura, her brother's._

_She ran at the direction where the aura was coming from, hoping that nothing bad has happen to him. Finally she reached the deepest part of the forest. Shirayuki looked around and saw Ryuunosuke fight off a group of Hollows with ease. Ryuunosuke jumped off the steep hill and landed on his feet. He looked around for any signs of Hollows but he couldn't sense any. He placed a seal on the ground, the seal expanded, and a barrier rose around Shirayuki and himself._

"_Shirayuki why the hell are you out here!" Ryuunosuke growled._

"_I am Kuchiki too. I want to fight alongside you onii-sama." She responded._

"_I told you you're still not ready for this kind of work, please Yuki go back to the manor and let me take care of this." He reasoned._

"_I cannot let you do this alone onii-sama, I wouldn't know what to do if I lost you."_

_Ryuunosuke turned around in an attempt to avoid her eyes, he knew he didn't have long to live. By the orders of the elders he had to keep Shirayuki safe. He just wished he had a little more time with her, to explained why things turned out the way they did. Now his mission was to take Shirayuki to the mansion and then complete the task at hand._

_A strong aura broke through the barrier, they could both sense it. Ryuunosuke knew that that aura could only come from one thin. It was the same thing that attacked Giotto back in Japan: a Menos. He turned around and looked at Shirayuki and nodded. He had to get her to a safe place._

"_Onii-sama what was that aura?" she asked._

"_there is no time to explain, I have to get you to the mansion. It is the only safe place."_

"_what about you?"_

"_Don't worry about a thing, I'll be fine."_

_Shirayuki couldn't understand what was going on around her, her clan seems to be hiding something and she was the only one who didn't know. She had no choice but to follow her brother's orders. They both started to head off for the mansion when they heard a voice._

"_It seems that I have found dinner and dessert." The voice crackled._

_Ryuunosuke didn't hesitate and summoned his weapon. He swung it, releasing an arc of energy in the direction where the voice came from. The dark aura moved around them, making it difficult to pinpoint where the hollow was. Ryuunosuke pushed Shirayuki out of the way and blocked the creature's claws. The Hollow was thin and scaly, it had razor sharp claws. Its mask was in the shape of a boar. Overall it had the appearance of a praying mantis with a boar's head._

_Shirayuki fired a shot of blue flames. The Hollow noticed the ball of flames and disappeared into the forest. Ryuunosuke could barely see the Hollow's shadow._

"_I think I found a tasty morsel." The hollow crackled._

_The Hollow stepped out the shadows and lunged forward towards Shirayuki. The Hollow's strong aura had frozen her in fear. Shirayuki shut her eyes waiting for the pain but the pain never came. She slowly opened one eye, what she saw next shatter her spirits. The hollow's claw pierced Ryuunosuke chest while his scythe stabbed the middle of its mask._

"_Onii-sama!"_

"_Damn you human!" the hollow growled._

"_Let the darkness purify you."_

_Ryuunosuke pushed down and in an instant it split the hollow in half. The hollow turned into ashes. Ryuunosuke landed on his knees, knowing that his time has come. He collapsed in shirayuki's arms. Shirayuki gently placed Ryuunosuke on the ground. She placed her hands on the wound and tried to heal him, knowing that a wound like that couldn't be healed. _

"_Onii-sama, please don't go." She pleaded. _

"_I'm sorry Yuki, I have to go."_

"_onii-sama!"_

_With the last of his strength Ryuunosuke took out a brass pocket watch with the Vongola emblem. He placed the watch in Shirayuki's hands. _

"_Shirayuki… take this watch and hand it to Giotto…. He will know what it means."_

"_Hang on Onii-sama I can heal you." Shirayuki said, her tears running down her cheeks_

"_Shirayuki, I need to ask you a… favor."Ryuunosuke panted, he ignored pain from the blood filling his organs and continued. "I want to… see you smile."_

_Shirayuki opened her eyes and looked at Ryuunosuke with a sad expression on her face. She couldn't let him die, he was all she really had._

"_Please… I don't want to regret it."_

'I have to give him a sincere smile, otherwise he might turn into an earthbound Hollow.' _Shirayuki thought in her mind. She mustered all her courage and gave him a gentle smile. It was a smile that only he had seen, it was smile that was special for both of them._

"_Thank you." He whispered , closing his eyes for his eternal sleep. "I am…glad that you are here… I can leave my… heart … here."_

_Ryuunosuke hand slowly slipped off her, falling limp on the ground. Shirayuki knew that it was too late; the sound of a chain snapping told her everything._

"_Onii-sama!"_

_Shirayuki couldn't believe her eyes. The one person she couldn't live without. The person who she thought was invincible was dead. She let her hot tears run down her cheeks, she lost the only thing that mattered and it was all her fault._

"Yes child, cry to your hearts content, let despair consume you slowly."_ A voice echoed._

"_Who's there?"_

"No need to fear the darkness child. Now that the only thing stopping me from taking over is gone, you will become my pawn."

_x-x_

_Giotto gathered the others and headed off towards Kuchiki Manor. The words from the letter were still in his head. He remembered each word that his friend wrote._

'_Dear Giotto,_

_I feel that the time is fast approaching and I have to make preparations before it is too late. Please read this letter carefully and then hide it away or burn it. By the time you have read this letter I've already departed from this world._

_The reason that I came to Italy was because there was a strong darkness residing in this area and my duties as a Kuchiki were to protect this world from that darkness. And the only way is for me to use my own life and seal the darkness. This will be my last duty as your guardian. I always wondered to myself why was I chosen for such thing; both as a guardian and a container of the darkness. To be honest I always cursed my abilities, but after I meet you I knew I could finally put those abilities to good use._

_I am proud of you boss, you stood by all of us when we were in need. You didn't gave into greed as your power grew, you were the kindest person I know that deserved a better life the one you started with. I can't express how happy I was, even during the hard and sad times. The times when we had to say goodbye to old friends, and the times when we met new ones. Those times were pure bliss and I could never give away those memories. _

_Do not be sad or feel pity for me, for this is my duty as a Kuchiki noble. However there is one favor that I would like to ask of you. After I am gone Shirayuki will be all alone, please look after her. I know that I will hurt her deeply but there is no other choice. I can rest easy knowing that she will be in good hands. _

_There is something I would like to say to you and the others, something that I should have said so from the start. So I will write it here, my last words as a guardian. _

_Thank you, for everything you guys have done for me._

_-Ryuunosuke'_

_Giotto had to stop Ryuunosuke before it was too late, duty or not he had to protect his friend. It was his duty, and he couldn't let anyone down. Soon Giotto along with Asarai Guetsu, G, and knuckle arrived at the manor. There was one thing that was out of place, it was snowing._

"_How can it be snowing in June?" Knuckle asked._

"_It seems like something's causing it to snow, whatever it may be it must still be around." G looked around trying to spot anything suspicious. However there was no one in sight. _

"_Where is Shirayuki-san and Ryuunosuke?" Asarai Ugetsu asked._

"_You haven't said a word to us on why you dragged us here Giotto. I believe now would be a great time to explain." Knuckle added._

_Before Giotto had time to explain __the winds were getting stronger, turning the snow into a blizzard and blinding everyone who shivered in the cold. The blizzard made it hard to see what was in front of them. Giotto closed his eyes, an orange flame appeared on his forehead. He then used his gloves to fly away towards the center of the storm. But somehow, deep in his heart he knew that it was too late for Ryuunosuke. But he had to save Shirayuki, it was the last wish that his friend had. _

x-x

"Takeshi…" Rukia muttered to herself.

Orihime could only watch for so long as the guilt was eating her friend away. There had to be something they could do. But so many questions popped up in her head, but the main one was how did a child had enough power to control an entire family? There was another thing that was wrong; there weren't any guards inside the Central Tower. In fact there wasn't anybody in the vicinity, so couldn't feel anyone and if her memory was correct this is where the Central 46 resided so there had to be somebody here.

"Rukia, we have to go."

Rukia didn't respond to anything, she was on her knees staring at the floor. Orihime kneeled down and lightly shook her. Rukia looked at Orihime, she could see Rukia's lifeless eyes. "Rukia you have to be strong if you want to get him back."

"Its all my fault," Rukia murmured.

"Rukia snap out of it!" Orihime lifted her hand and struck Rukia across the face. "Are you going to just sit there and feel sorry for yourself or are you going to do something?"

"But I…"

"That's enough Rukia! There are more important things that we have to take of. Haven't you noticed that there is no one here? I am worried about the Central 46, it seems odd that no one has come out and check all the commotion."

Rukia stood up and shook her head; she took a few deep breaths. She knew what she had to do. She could feel the tattoo slowly spread through her arms. Orihime stood up and walk over where Yamamoto's katana was. She pulled the katana out of the ground and handed it to Rukia. She took one last look before they decided to move forward.

"Orihime… thanks."

"No problem, now let's investigate the central court room before we head back."

x-x

Yarichiru watched the sky as Hollows flew by, she knew that she should do something but watching Kenpachi and Hibari fight was much more fun. For some reason Hollows stayed away from the area where the fight was going on. She really didn't care what was going on around them; all she wanted was for Kenpachi to have fun. She has never seen him grin like that in a long time; all she wanted was keep Kenpachi happy. So as his partner she would keep all the Hollows at bay.

Hibari could feel his strength on a different level, he long forgotten why he came in the first place. Whatever it was it was not his problem. He found the thing that he always wanted; someone who was not a herbivore. Hibari's tonfas clashed with Kenpachi's blade, both were savoring this fight as long as they could. He has yet found a reason to leave this fight, so as long as he has strength he will continue fighting. After all, the adrenaline was so satisfying.

Kenpachi let his thoughts rotate on his mind. He had a lot to teach this kid before he could be called an equal by his standards. Even if the Kuchiki boss didn't allow Vongola on the premises, he would go as far as resigning his position as a captain in order to train this kid. He's not stupid enough to let this kid who has a lot of hidden potential get away. Yes, after he is done with him we will be the perfect opponent. And maybe he might even surpass him.

As the two fought on to see who was the strongest they were unaware of the trouble that was arriving, for the ritual close.

x-x

Soifon and Yoruichi led Tsuna and the others out of the Kuchiki dungeons. Once they were outside Tsuna noticed that they were far from the mansion. He looked at the sky and saw the hoards of Hollows heading towards the manor. Something told him that they didn't have a lot of time before time was up. Soifon sensed someone hiding in the trees, she immediately took out her katana.

"Who's there Show yourself!" she demanded.

"Captain Soifon stand down." The voice responded.

Soifon and Yoruichi both recognized that voice. The man stepped out of the shadows and revealed himself.

"Boss what are you doing out here?" Soifon asked.

"I sensed someone was trying to break out of the dungeons, so I came to see who."

Byakuya shifted his eyes from Soifon to Tsuna. Tsuna could feel the coldness of his eyes. Chrome held her trident tight and point it at Byakuya.

"Stop Vongola mist guardian, you cannot fight this sort of opponent." X said, he then turned to Grimmjow. "Will you be alright if I let you down?"

"I'll be fine."

X let helped Grimmjow sit down on the ground carefully; he stood up and faced Byakuya. Something told Tsuna that both X and Byakuya looked similar somehow. Reborn jumped on Tsuna's shoulder and took a glance at both X and Byakuya.

"So what are you going to do?" Reborn asked.

"Me!"

"Yes you, you're the boss. So are you going to let X fight another boss?"

"Don't you dare to interfere, none of you." X warned them, "this is something that I have to settle with this thing."

" Thing? Don't you mean man?" Grimmjow asked.

"Does it matter?" X asked.

"So your new name is X, I guess it suits you. This family now belongs to me."

"What is he talking about X?" Soifon asked.

"That is none of your concern Soifon." X said.

"So you haven't told them?"

"What I tell them is not of your concern, Byakuya."

"Either way I can't let you pass, all I need to do is to keep you at bay so I can give _him_ enough time for the ritual."

Byakuya closed his eyes and held up his right hand. A silver ring on his index finger started to glow a dim light. In a matter of seconds the light grew stronger. When the light vanished, Byakuya had a katana in his hands. He placed the katana in front of him, the katana's blade started to glow pink.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura."

The blade of the katana scattered onto hundreds of petals, each glowing with a dim orange flame. X looked at the sky and watched as the petals danced in the wind.

"Those are the petals that attacked me while I was heading to the Central Tower."

"That is one of the four heirlooms, the mark of the Kuchiki boss; Senbonzakura." Reborn took a glance at Tsuna before turning back to the battle. "X will not have it easy."

"The Boss is the strongest out of all of us, only the oldest captains have ever beaten him." Soifon informed. "This prisoner will not last."

"Have faith in X, after all if he is confident in his abilities then all we have to do is watch." Yoruichi leaned against a nearby tree.

"Do you know X real name Yoruichi?" Reborn asked.

"Maybe, who knows."

X lunged forward as the petals blew in front of him, creating a strong current. X gathered aura on his right palm until a blue flame took its place at the center. The petals were making small cuts around his body, X aimed the orb of blue flame at Byakuya.

"Hadou no. 33 Soukatsui."

X fired the blue flames from his palm, but Byakuya dodged it with ease. He then gave commands to the petals with his hands to surround X in a vortex of petals.

"It is useless X, without your weapon you are no match for me."

"You speak too much."

The vortex picked up speed until there was nothing but pink and orange blur.

"Farewell X"

Suddenly there was a strong orange light at the center of the petal vortex. The petals slowed down until they fell to the ground gently. X held out his right hand, the petals were absorbed by his hand and fused together until they made a exact katana that Byakuya had. Soifon and Grimmjow noticed the tattoo on his back, it was of a spiraling dragon.

"That is the first born birth mark."

"Wait then that means that…"

"X is really Byakuya Kuchiki, Boss of the Kuchiki family." Yoruichi finished

"It doesn't matter that everyone has figured it out, I will kill you all!" The fake Byakuya's voice turned more high pitch and crackly.

"Now I will show you the true powers of the noble family, Bankai."

Byakuya held his katana high with the blade pointing to the ground. He let go of the katana and let it fall to the ground. The blade disappeared into the ground causing a ripple effect. The sky grew darker and giant blades rose from the ground. One after another until two row of blades surrounded both Byakuya's.

"You wont destroy me that easily!" the fake Byakuya sneered, it summoned a black portal and was about to leave when the real Byakuya saw what he was about to do.

"Bakudou no 61 Rikujokoro"

Six rods made out of light struck the fake Byakuya on his stomach, preventing his movement. The real Byakuya turned his back on him and closed his eyes. As if on cue the blades started to glow pink and started to scatter away. The petals gathered together and formed a giant wave, swallowing the fake Byakuya in a matter of seconds. The petals swirled around the target until the wave rose from the ground and disappeared to the sky.

The few petals left gathered around the hilt of Byakuya's sword, forming back into a regular katana. The katana radiated a soft glow before turning back into a silver ring. As soon as the battle ended Tsuna and the others walked up to him and looked at his tattoo.

"This is the real tattoo, he is the Kuchiki boss." Reborn said.

"Then why was he at the dungeon?" Chrome asked.

"Why were you down there anyway sir?" Soifon asked.

Byakuya moved passed them and walked up to Grimmjow. He gave him his hand and picked Grimmjow up from the floor. He then hung Grimmjow arm around his shoulder. He nodded and signaled them to started walking towards the mansion.

"You still haven't answered them Byakuya." Yoruichi reminded him.

"To keep the story simple, a few years ago I found a homeless child out on the streets. I decided to bring him to the mansion and raise him to be part of this family. At the time I didn't know bout he child's powers. "

"Powers? You mean like Lady Rakia?"

"No, this child had something much worse, he had experience with that power and in turn he wanted more. I had to stop this child so that the rest of the family would not be in any danger. The battle lasted for days. That child's strength was something above any normal human, yet he wasn't a Hollow."

"So what happened after the battle." Reborn asked.

"I lost, he placed a powerful seal that made me lose my powers for a minute. He took that opportunity and stuck. He took away my heirloom and placed me in the deepest part of the Kuchiki dungeons."

"And the central 46, they would have noticed if that thing was an impostor." Soifon interrupted.

"Unfortunately…"

x-x

Rukia and Orihime headed towards the command room inside the Central Tower. The command room was where the Central 46 held their meetings and judged traitors. Rukia could vaguely remember being here once with her father. She hadn't thought of her father for a long time. She almost forgot about him, but somewhere deep in her heart she wished she had a father like Takeshi's .

"What happened here!" Orihime asked in horror.

When they arrived they found the cruel sight and smell. All 46 members of the Central 46 murdered. From the smell of their corpses they could tell that they have been dead for a long time. Orihime examined one of the corpses and saw the skin of the corpse decaying away.

Rukia could sense the souls of the members of the Central court in that very room. Each soul took hold of a corpse and gave off waves of light. Rukia and Orihime could hear their words inside their heads.

"_Welcome Priestess of dusk and dawn."_

"Who are you?" Orihime asked.

"_I am the head of the Central court. But we have met before Rukia."_

As she listened to each word, as she felt this warm and familiar aura. The fragments of her memory brought back that voice, however she could no longer remember his face.

"Father!"

"_You do remember me after all." _The voice sounded relived.

"Father what happened to you? What happened to the entire Court?"

"_They were killed by a child."_

"A child sir?" Orihime asked.

"_Yes, about four years ago a child entered with ease through the barrier and killed all the imperial guards. The Court tired to stand against him, but ended in tragedy. I was the last to fall and all I can remember was his laugh, it was not of human child, if sounded like a demon."_

"Why didn't you call for help?"

"_I couldn't, we were slaughtered in an instant."_

"I should perform the sending and free everyone from their prisons." Rukia said, she raised Shigure Kintoki high and let the light shine over it. The light engulfed the entire katana, when the light vanished the bamboo sword turned into a real katana.

"_Not yet, I still need to ask you something Rukia."_

"About what?"

"_About what that child said to you earlier. Are you going to go and fight for your friend?"_

He was talking about their encounter with Marco earlier.

"Of course I am. It was my fault that he ended up in my mess."

"_If there is no stopping you then I will have to tell you something of great importance. It has to do with the ritual that that child is so obsessed about."_

"What is it sir?"

"_During the ritual the unstable power with be at your disposal. That power is yours to command. However if something should happen where you lose control of that power then the balance of the world will be in peril."_

"But I don't understand."

"_The reason that he is in such a rush is because of the eclipse. He is forcing all the events that had happened to you so far to arrive at to this moment. The seal of the last ritual is still powerful enough to keep anyone away, except a priestess."_

"But why did he killed Orihime, why me?"

"_You are the descendent of the first priestess, Shirayuki. Her blood runs in your veins and that is all he needs. Shirayuki gave herself to darkness and made it her own. Now you are the same, the child sees that you are the only one capable to control that power. As to why he killed you Orihime, I cannot say."_

"Rukia I think it is time to send him, he has been too long in this world without a body." Orihime broke the silence. "It is time for him to rest."

"You're right Orihime." Rukia turned to the waves of energy. "I am truly sorry that I have to do this."

"_Do not feel sorry for me. I have been in this world longer than I should have. I am glad that you are the one who will send me, my precious daughter."_

Rukia felt her tears run down her cheeks. She couldn't felt but feel sad, even if she can't fully remember her father, she could feel a heavy feeling in her heart. Rukia slowly spun around and waved the katana left and right, back and forth. Her body was slowly moving into a trance. Each move that she made in that trace was graceful as a dance.

The waves of light slowly turned into spirit butterflies dancing around her. Each and every soul in the room was being purified and turned into a butterfly. When the last soul was transformed she slowed down and stabbed the katana to the ground. All of the butterflies passed though the walls and disappeared. Only one butterfly was left.

"_Thank you Rukia."_

Orihime and Rukia watched as the last butterfly passed through the wall. Once they seen enough they turned back and headed towards the mansion. They passed by a desk with stacks of white paper and a pen. Something in Rukia's heart told her that she may never return from that place. She had to do one last thing before the showdown.

"Orihime could you leave me alone for a few minutes?" Rukia asked.

Orihime was about to protest when she the sadness in her eyes. She nodded and continued on ahead. Rukia took a piece of paper and a pen and started writing. This may be her last chance to write down those words.

x-x

The grand hall was the only part of the Manor where there was only silence. Ryuunosuke kneeled in front of his master, Marco. Marco stared at the large gate in front of them. Next to him was Yamamoto trapped in a crystal coffin.

"It seems that the fake Byakuya has been destroyed." Ryuunosuke informed.

"I believe it was for the best." Marco turned around and looked at Ryuunosuke. "Now bring back the priestess."

"Yes master." He was about to leave when a thought struck his head. "Master?"

"What do you want Ryuunosuke?"

"Why is the Vongola's rain guardian inside the crystal?"

"That does not concern you. Now follow your orders or else you will be next."

Marco watched Ryuunosuke vanish. He walked to the center of the cavern; he was met with the shine of two crystals. Marco took out the two Heirlooms in his possession and placed them in their respective crystal.

"Soon all will go according to my plan."

* * *

Chapter 48 end

A/N: so yeah, I am really sorry that there are mistakes. After all the time I spent AWOL I got rusty in my writng. I am asking for a temporary Beta, so just PM me if you're interested. And remember to review. The next chapter should be uploaded in a few days, unedited of course.


	49. The Goddess Returns

A/N: I'm not dead yet

* * *

49. The Goddess Returns

_Giotto flew around the manor but there was no sign of Shirayuki or Ryuunosuke. He couldn't see anything at all through the blizzard. It was getting colder and colder by the minute, he was sure that he would freeze to death if he stays any longer._

"_Ryuunosuke, Shirayuki where are you?" Giotto called out._

_There was no response and he was losing hope in this blizzard. He decided to turn back until he heard the sound of someone crying. He immediately recognized that voice, it was Shirayuki's voice._

"_Shirayuki where are you?"_

_There was no response, all he heard the sound of someone crying. The sound was coming from the north of the Manor. With haste he used his gloves to fly in that direction, he ignored the piercing wind on his cheeks. He couldn't shake off that feeling that something happened to Ryuunosuke or Shirayuki. He could only pray with all his heart that his two friends would be all right._

x-x

"So the entire Central court has been murdered?" Soifon asked.

"Yes, they were all wiped out by this child."

"If you were the boss why didn't you say something?" Tsuna asked.

"Because Dame-Tusna if someone claims to be the boss without any proof they will be sent to the execution grounds, no exceptions." Reborn explained.

"But you knew Master Yoruichi?" Soifon asked.

"That's right I knew that Byakuya was down there but without the heirloom we couldn't do anything but wait until the right moment to strike. We never expected that it would be because of Rukia." Yoruichi explained. "The only way to restore the noble aura to Byakuya was to return his heirloom to him."

"This is not the real Senbonzakura." Byakuya interrupted.

"What do you mean?"

"This is only an empty shell of the real Senbonzakura. Who knows how long it has until it disappears."

"It's a fake then, so what are we going to do?"

"We need to head over to the mansion and stop Rukia from entering the Grand Hall."

"How far is it to the Mansion?" Reborn asked.

"It's not too far, we need to head east."

Everyone picked up speed and headed towards the mansion, they had to stop Rukia. After all she was the key for the ritual.

x-x

The battle with the Hollows was at a stalemate, Renji and the others are keeping thing under control. Ryohei and Gokudera provided back up to those who needed. But Renji wasn't so optimistic; sooner or later the Hollows would overpower them. The Hollows were probably tiring everyone out before they struck. He had to make sure that doesn't happen or he will never hear the end of it from the boss.

"Squads Storm and Lighting secure the back of the mansion. Sky and Moon head east and position yourselves for a preemptive strike. Remember that if it gets too rough retreat you hear me. Vice-commander Renji over and out."

"How are the squads holding up?" A voice said.

Renji turned around and saw Kyoraku, Ukitake, and Unohana come out of the mansion. He noticed that Unohana had a book in her arms. Ukitake and Kyoraku summoned their katana out and prepare themselves to battle. Ukitake noticed the only two people that didn't fit in the crowd; Gokudera and Ryohei.

"You must be Vongola guardians. My name is Jushiro Ukitake." He greeted

Gokudera turned his head and focused on the Hollow invasion, Ryohei just shook his head in disapproval.

"It's extremely nice to meet you!"

Unohana noticed both Ichigo and Renji out on the battlefield. She shunpo-ed over to where Ichigo was and held on to his wrist. Ichigo tried to free himself from Unohana's iron grip but failed.

"Mr. Kurosaki I thought I told you to stay in bed." She led him to the entrance of the mansion. "You are going to sit here and not raise a finger."

"But captain…" he protested.

However the look in Unohana's eyes told him everything, it said "follow instructions or else". He had no choice but to follow orders. Renji on the other hand was glad that someone placed Ichigo on the sidelines; it was one less thing to worry about. As much as he hated to admit it, the Vongola were a valuable asset to them in defending the mansion.

"What's the status Abarai?" Kyoraku asked.

"The hollows are coming in waves, Sir. Each wave keeps getting bigger and bigger I don't know how much we can last."

"Tell everyone to fall back, its our turn to fight."

"But sir!"

"Don't worry it's also our job to protect the family."

Renji really had no choice but to follow orders. He turned on the communicator on his ear, he knew that his subordinates couldn't last very long last under all this stress. They needed a break from fighting. "This is Renji Abarai, I received an order to fall back. This is an absolute order, Renji over and out."

"Are you insane or just stupid?" Gokudera asked, "That wasn't a very good plan to have no one at the battle ground."

"Relax kid, there is a reason that we called everyone back. We didn't want for them to get hurt."

"What are you talking about?"

"Watch."

Kyoraku took out his katana and jumped as high as he could. The long katana took a soft red glow, as the hollows glided closer to Kyoraku he closed his eyes. He swung his katana through the air, the swing made a constant ringing noise. Everything stood silent, nothing moved after Kyoraku's attack. Only seconds after did the wave of Hollows that stood in front of everyone were sliced in half.

Gokudera was astonished by the attack, it only took a swing of the man's katana to take out an entire army worth of Hollows. It was a scary thought and he felt relieved that he didn't face them in battle earlier.

"What was that?"

"It was a special attack," Renji explained "It focuses the person's aura into a single point and fires into one direction. It's one of those attacks that not everyone can do."

Everyone looked at the sky, the clouds were swirling around the sun. Another wave of hollows appeared in front of them, however they remained motionless. Gokudera wondered what was going on and if this was a good or bad thing. The hollows flew high into the sky and swirled around fusing and combining to an orb of darkness. The orb of darkness grew larger with each Hollow that it absorbed.

Ichigo could feel the aura coming from that orb; he saw that it started to shape into a more familiar form. All those hollows compressed into a 6 story Hollow, its body was surrounded by a black cloak. Its Hollow mask was standard white with a long nose.

"It's a Menos Grande!" Gokudera heard someone shout. He didn't understand what the big deal about this Hollow was, but it was so damn big. Gokudera noticed the Hollow quickly gathering energy, until a red orb was in front of him.

"What the hell is that!" Gokudera growled.

"That is a Cero, and its too big for us to deflect."

The Hollow fired a wide red beam at the mansion and everyone who was near it. Ukitake and Unohana were about to interfere when an orange barrier and an ice barrier blocked their path. Both barriers reflected the beam, sending it to the sky. Everyone turned their heads at the direction where the barriers were coming from.

"How are you holding up Orihime?" A familiar voice asked.

"Just fine how about you?"

"I'll live."

"Rukia!"

Rukia looked up and saw that almost everyone from the family along with Ryohei and Gokudera. Ryohei caught up with her and pulled her into a hug. Gokudera and Renji were looking at her with worry in their eyes, she knew what they were wondering. She wanted to tell them something, something to reassure them that she was back to normal. However the Menos was still at large. The Hollow finished firing the beam and started to charge for another. Pink petals danced in the wind surrounding the Hollow. In a matter of seconds it slashed through the Hollow and turned it into ashes.

"it seems that the Family is falling apart without me."

Rukia turned around and saw a group of people come out of the forest. It was Tsuna and the others. Rukia freed herself from Ryohei's embrace and ran up to Byakuya and gave him a hug, she could feel his heart beating differently. She looked at his eyes and didn't see any coldness, it was really him. Byakuya looked at his katana and saw it shatter to dust.

"Nii-sama, it really is you."

"Rukia please forgive me."

Rukia shook her head, she knew that it wasn't really his fault but he had guilt in his heart. She knew who the real perpetrator was and it was up to her to stop him. Rukia noticed something strange, the hollows stopped appearing. There was only silence and sighs of relief in the air.

"So where is that idiot?" Grimmjow asked.

Rukia and Orihime looked away, they couldn't face them after what happened. It was their fault that Yamamoto was now wrapped up in this mess. Rukia feel to her knees and faced Tsuna.

"Forgive me Tsuna-san, it my fault that Takeshi's…"

"Why are you on your knees? The Vongola should bow down to you not the other way around." A deep voice interrupted her. Rukia turned around when she sensed a familiar aura in the air.

Ryuunosuke stood in front of them with an unreadable expression on his face. Soifon and Yoruichi quickly acted and placed their katana close to his throat. Ryuunosuke ignored the blades that were threatening to cut his throat.

"If you move one muscle you're dead." Soifon warned him.

"_Lady Rukia please tell them to stop." _Shirayuki begged.

'_Shirayuki?'_

"_I want to deal with him on my own."_

'_But how? You don't have a physical body to fight in.'_

"_There might be a way, but it dangerous."_

'_How?'_

"_Allow me to posses your body, with our powers I can exchange our souls and fight him."_

There was a moment of silence, no one said a word, Rukia had to make a decision. Finally she let out a small sigh and gave Shirayuki her answer.

'_Alright, just tell me what to do.'_

"_Lady Rukia…"_

'_You've been on my side as long as I can remember; I would regret it if I didn't do what you ask. You stuck with me through thick and thin, so please Shirayuki unlock my true form.'_

"_First order them to stop."_

Rukia moved her way to the front of the crowd; she ignored everyone's protest. She summoned Shigure Kintoki and pointed it at Ryuunosuke.

"Let him go, I will be the one to finish what he started." Rukia ordered.

Soifon and Yoruichi back away and watched as the one that they were trying to save stood up to fight. Everyone had worried looks on their faces, Ukitake wanted to interfere but he remembered his own words. How ironic that those words held him back as he watched the one he considered as his own daughter fight.

"What are you going to do, kill me? I doubt you have the guts to do such thing." Ryuunosuke taunted.

Rukia didn't say anything, she raised her katana facing to the ground. Everyone around her could feel the arua coming out of the blade. Rukia closed her eyes and started to hear Shirayuki's words.

'_Awaken priestess of dusk!'_

"Bankai!"

Rukia let go of the katana and let it fall on the ground, the katana disappeared with a ripple effect. A circle of ice appeared beneath Rukia's feet. Suddenly a vortex of ice and snow blew from the ground and entrapped Rukia in a pillar of solid ice. The only thing that everyone could see was a silhouette of Rukia. The ice pillar cracked open, revealing Rukia's new form.

Rukia was wearing a cut, flowy version of the kimono; her arms and legs were able to move freely without hindrance. She had a light blue obi around her waist with a butterfly bow Her tattoos were now revealed due to this new form. A pair of pale blue wings on her back completed the outfit.

A glowing square rotated underneath Rukia's feet. The square had circles on its angles, each circle had a full moon, new moon, or a half moon on each circle. The lines that connected each circle had sousho kanji making it difficult to read what it each link means. At the center of the square there was a clover-like insignia as the Crystal lock.

"So this is your Bankai?" Ryuunosuke growled.

"Yes, however I am not the one who will be fighting you."

"Huh? Then who will?"

Rukia's wings scattered, releasing all the feathers into the air. The feather storm made it difficult for everyone to see. As the winds started to calm down, Tsuna saw that Rukia was gone. In her place was a woman in a white kimono. She had pale skin and long black hair. What caught Tsuna's attention were her eyes, they were icy blue. He heard all the Kuchiki family gasp and whisper among themselves.

"I don't get it, who is she Reborn?"

"Show some respect Dame-Tsuna, the one that stands before you is the first generation guardian of the moon, Shirayuki Kuchiki."

"Guardian? Her? You make me laugh." Ryuunosuke summoned his scythe and point it at Shirayuki. "This guardian is a fake; I am the real guardian of the moon. I gave up my life and for what? She foolishly joined the battle that I wanted her no part of. "

"Onii-sama, I will always be grateful for what you did. You gave up your life to save mine." Shirayuki extended her arm out, summoning her Katana in its released form. "But now you are just a shadow of what you once were."

"Don't you get it Yuki? Everything that you and the rest of the Vongola are fighting for is for naught. I mean look at how the Vongola's rain guardian ended up."

"What happened to that brat?" Grimmjow growled.

"Nothing yet, however the longer Lady Rukia keeps my master waiting the faster his life will diminish."

A bright light glowed beneath Ryuunosuke's feet, he jumped out of the circle as a vortex of snow and ice blew towards the sky, creating a pillar of ice. Ryuunosuke swung his scythe, releasing arcs of black energy. The energy clashed with the pillar of ice, causing an hail of ice chucks to fly all over the place. Tsuna looked at his tutor with a confused look on his face.

"What's wrong Dame-Tsuna?"

"Well, what exactly is going on and why did Shirayuki-san is fighting him?"

"Still as useless as ever, the Shirayuki that you see there is nothing more than a shadow created by the heirloom that Rukia holds." Reborn explained

"So where is Rukia to the extreme!" Ryohei asked.

"You shouldn't think Rukia and Shirayuki as two separate people. It is just like Chrome and Mukuro. Without Rukia's body, Shirayuki wouldn't have any way to materialize. And without Shirayuki, Rukia would be powerless."

"So what happens if Lady Shirayuki loses the battle?" Unohana asked.

Reborn tilted his fedora down and looked away, there was nothing that he could tell them they already knew the answer. "It would be the same as a fatal wound."

Shirayuki raised a barrier around her to protect her from the ice chunks. Ryuunosuke lunged forward and swung his scythe back and forth, striking the barrier with great force. Shirayuki jumped back when the scythe's blade pierced the barrier. She managed to get some distance around them; she pointed her katana at Ryuunosuke.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!"

An avalanche of snow pummeled on top of Ryuunosuke, entrapping him in an iceberg. Shirayuki turned around and started to walk away. Suddenly she felt Ryuunosuke's aura rise to a new level, his darkness growing with each passing moment. In one swift move Ryuunosuke broke free from his ice prison and knocked Shirayuki's Katana out of her hands. He kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying.

"I will destroy the Vongola and Kuchiki!" Ryuunosuke laughed maniacally. He let go of his scythe and clapped his hands together. "Farewell Shirayuki!" A glowing square similar to the one Rukia had appeared around them. However there were crescent moons at each circle and a large cross at the center of the glowing square, which used Ryuunosuke as the center.

"New moon Mirage!"

Ryuunosuke picked up his scythe and spun it in place before slamming it into the ground. The glowing circle grew brighter and created a barrier around them. Dark energy erupted from the ground. Shirayuki felt the dark aura pierce her skin. Shirayuki let of cries of pain. When the aura dissolved, Shirayuki collapsed to the floor.

"Forgive me Shirayuki."

"I won't let you Ryuu," Shirayuki stood up, "I was hoping that it would not come down to this but you leave me no other choice."

"Die Kuchiki priestess!"

"Bakudou no. 61 Rikujokoro!"

A chain of light wrapped around Ryuunosuke and his scythe, while six rods of light slammed to his abdomen, prevented him from moving.

"This won't stop me!"

"I know, but this will," Shirayuki closed her eyes. "Guardian of chaos that guards the gates, sword of the cold dark void free yourself from the heaven's bonds. Take my light to form your shield, take my darkness to form your blade." Shirayuki chanted, a small orb of dark energy floated between her hands.

"Boss what is Lady Shirayuki doing?" Renji asked.

Byakuya ignored Renji, it was the first time he would see it up close. A spell of legend, only recorded in text.

"What is she chanting?" Chrome asked.

"One of the ten forbidden spells of the Kuchiki family, a spell that is known as the blade of darkness."

"Become one with my power and one with my body and let us walk the path of destruction together. Power that can smash even the souls of the Gods." Shirayuki finished chanting.

"T-this is…"

"The ultimate attack spell, one that draws its powers from the guardian of all spirits: Artemis. The sword of darkness which can cut the earth and sky apart!"

The orb expanded itself until it took the form of a double edge sword; the energy pulsed from her hands. The crystal lock in radiated a white light, despite of the dark energy surrounding Shirayuki. "Hadou no. 98 Ragna Blade!"

Shirayuki held the blade made out of pure aura in her hands. She had a difficult time balancing the blades power with her own. She had to be extra careful or the spell would swallow Rukia's body. She took a step forward lifted the blade. Shirayuki opened her eyes and watched her brother struggled against the binding spell.

Shirayuki launched herself forward with the sword made of black aura. As she got closer her memories flowed in. her heart felt heavier with every step she took, however, it was her duty to stop her brother. Ryuunosuke broke free from the spell and shunpo-ed behind Shirayuki.

"You're mine Yuki!"

On instinct Shirayuki turned around and her sword made direct contact with Ryuunosuke's scythe. The sound of metal grinding was ringing throughout the area. Shirayuki pressed forward with her blade, she felt the spell weakening. Shirayuki and Ryuunosuke heard the sound of metal crack, the next thing they knew the blade made of aura slashed through Ryuunosuke's chest.

Ryuunosuke collapsed on the floor, Shirayuki watched as the blade made of aura disappeared. She quickly knelt down next to her brother and held his hand.

x-x

_The blizzard was getting stronger as Giotto made his way to where he heard the sound. He was starting to feel his body numb from the cold, but that didn't stop him from moving forward. Almost an hour passed since he and the other guardians arrived at the manor, but here wasn't any sign of Ryuunosuke or Shirayuki. _

"_Shirayuki, Ryuunosuke, where are you!" he shouted to the winds._

_Giotto surroundings changed as he moved forward, the harsh winter winds were replaced by a soft breeze. Delicate snowflakes danced around him, the opposite of the blizzard he was before. He heard the sounds of someone crying again. Only this time it was louder and softer. Giotto walked around looking for the source, he could feel someone close by. Giotto walked forward until he found what he was looking for, only it was not what he expected._

"_Its all my fault." A familiar voice said._

_Giotto saw Ryuunosuke on the ground, his chest oozing with blood. Next to him was Shirayuki, her face was hidden by her long hair. She was the source of the crying._

"_Shirayuki…"_

_Giotto took a step forward only to find that a barrier was in front of them. He saw Shirayuki's face as she looked up. She was wearing a mask made of solid wood, painted black. The mask had a faint smile. Just seeing that mask sent shivers down his spine. He looked at Ryuunosuke and back at Shirayuki, she was holding a white katana._

"_Shirayuki what did you do!"_

"_Its all my fault…" she muttered._

"_Shirayuki?" he took a step forward._

"_Stay away!" Shirayuki placed her hand in front of her and summoned a powerful wind made of snow and ice. Giotto formed a shield made of his flame to counter it. The ice melted as soon as it impacted with the shield. Giotto took a step forward, causing the winds to grow stronger. "Leave us alone!"_

"_Shirayuki it's not your fault."_

"_I got in the way and he…"_

"_Shirayuki…"_

"_He should be the one alive, not me."_

_Giotto wrapped his arms around Shirayuki once he got close enough. He held Shirayuki in a warm embrace. The wind stop moving, everything went still as death. Shirayuki felt warm and safe in the man's arms, she ignored the voices in her head telling her to push the man away. Giotto looked at her mask, it was starting to crack._

"_Shirayuki you can't keep your brother back anymore. Your brother would be sad if you were the one who got hurt." The number of cracks on the mask started to grow in size and number. "I believe it is time to let him rest."_

_The mask shattered into pieces, Giotto looked at Shirayuki's face. Her hot tears ran down her cheeks. Giotto held her tight and let her head rest on his shoulder. Shirayuki started to cry louder. "It will be alright we'll take care of you, I promise."_

_x-x_

Shirayuki looked at the wound that she caused, the blood oozing from his chest created a large puddle of blood. Rukia appeared next to Shirayuki in spirit form. Ryuunosuke opened his eyes and looked at Shirayuki and Rukia. His eyes didn't hold anger of a grudge like they did before, no, they only held sadness. Shirayuki wanted to speak but any words she thought of stopped and disappeared at the tip of her tongue. Rukia placed her hand on Shirayuki's shoulder, it was the only way she could comfort her mentor. Shirayuki couldn't hold back the tears she tried to suppress for so long.

"Don't cry Shirayuki, you shouldn't cry for a fake."

"Don't talk like that onii-sama!" Shirayuki protested.

"I am not your brother; I am a fake, a doll created only to serve _him_."

"_You're not a fake, even if you are not Ryuunosuke you're still Frederico, my guardian."_ Rukia added.

"How kind of you, even after all that I have done to you and your friends you still forgive me." Ryuunosuke's body started to glow white, his body started to turn into crystal. "It is too late for me to fix my mistakes."

"I'm sorry onii-sama, I'm the one who did this to you."

"You're still a crybaby Yuki," he smiled, "I chose this road. I belong to the darkness and now it is time for me to go." Ryuunosuke tighten his grip on Shirayuki's hand. "Lady Rukia I ask for a favor, please stop Marco from doing this. Don't perform the ritual."

"_Frederico…"_

"If only I could have met everyone sooner." He let out a low chuckle, "but that's impossible since I am a fake."

"_Tell me what were you trying to accomplish?"_ Rukia asked.

"I wanted to protect you. That is what the real Ryuunosuke regretted." Rukia saw his eyes water, "it just a empty promise. I am nothing than a fake with memories of others.

"_You're not a fake Frederico! You have feelings you are you not someone else."_

"Thank you, I just regret not apologizing to everyone especially at the Vongola rain guardian."

Ryuunosuke closed his eyes and let his body turn to crystal. Each part of the crystal shattered into a million pieces, dancing gently in the wind. Even the blood turned into a red hue crystal and vanished into the sky. Shirayuki raised her head to the sky and watch the last pieces of the crystal vanish. Her body glowed bright and dissolved away into small orbs of light. Until all that was left was Rukia in her bankai clothing, her tears ran down her cheeks.

Ryuunosuke's words were ringing in her ears as small shard of crystal lied in front of her.

"_I hope everyone can forgive me for all that I have done."_

Tsuna was the first person to approach Rukia, he placed his hand on her shoulder, assuring her that everything was going to be alright. No one spoke in those few minutes, they could only watch as Rukia tried so desperately to put herself together. Rukia stood up and wiped away her tears, she had a determined look in her eyes.

"Rukia-san?" Tsuna spoke up, "What are you going to do now?"

"I am going to go the grand hall and face Marco once and for all."

"You cant go!" Renji protested, "What if we lose you again? I don't know much about the ritual and I care even less! I don't want to lose a friend."

"I'm sorry everyone but it is my duty to stop him."

"Then let us come with you." Ryohei held on to her wrist, "I have to protect you."

"I appreciate the thought but I can't let anyone risk their lives for me anymore. Marco only wants me alone."

"You're being unreasonable Rukia." Orihime added.

"Am I, Orihime? Because of me you and Master Kaien are dead, Takeshi is held captive with an inch of his life, Shirayuki had to take down the person she held dear, and all of you are hurt in battles that shouldn't have happen! I am not ready to see another friend die for my sake."

"Lady Rukia, you cannot do this alone, you need your friend's help more than ever." Unohana interrupted. "you shouldn't shut yourself away from them."

"And we will just go after you anyway, so give it up shrimp." Grimmjow added.

"Rukia-san," Tsuna's eyes connected with her violet ones, "Yamamoto is our friend too, we can't let you do this alone anymore. We worked hard to get you back and I don't want to lose a friend either, I don't want to lose someone precious from my family. We are going to fight with you as a family."

"Alright but on the condition that Grimmjow and Orihime stay behind"

"What! But why Rukia?"

"You have a physical from because of the Vongola Ring, if you are hut then you will fade from existence. And Grimmjow is still seriously injured."

"Screw that, I'm going." Grimmjow growled.

"You'll just get in the way." Ichigo taunted.

"Like you're in a better shape."

"Mr. Jagerjaquez, please sit still," Unohana placed her glowing hands on his chest. "I am going to heal your wounds. Once I give you the okay then you can go after them."

x-x

Rukia and the others entered the manor, the grand hall was buried somewhere and it was her job to find it. There was nothing out of the ordinary and only the light of the sun was their guide. Rukia could feel the tattoo spreading bit by bit, crawling on her arms. The tattoo started to brand Rukia with words in kanji.

'_A soul tainted by the new moon leaves his mark of death…'_

_As the light swallows the dark everything will return to white…"_

The pain of the tattoo was numbing down as each minute passed by. The light from outside was starting to dim down. There were sounds coming from the Hollows, Rukia could fully focus on the mission at hand.

"So where exactly is the grand hall?" Tsuna asked.

"I don't remember, it has been four years since the incident."

Suddenly the crystal lock started to glow white. Rukia took the lock off her chest and held it in her hand, waiting for it to react. The lock floated high, it placed itself in front of the window facing the stairs. The light touched the lock causing the lock's light to brighten. Rumbling and shaking could be felt underneath their feet, they turned around and looked the stairs. The bottom half of the stairs started to move down, until the flight of stairs revealed a new hall.

"What just happened?" Chrome asked.

"It seems that Rukia's lock was the key in revealing the location to the Grand Hall." Reborn explained, "We need to be careful. Who knows what could be waiting for us at the end."

Everyone started to walk down the flight of stairs. Only Reborn and Rukia stayed behind.

"Do you need something Rukia?"

"Actually…" Rukia handed Reborn a letter sealed shut with a red ribbon. "If something were to happen to me, will you see it that Tsuna and the others receive that."

"Of course."

"Reborn, I'm afraid you can't go pass this point." Rukia lowered her head, "I'm afraid that you, as an Alcobareno would only disrupt the Grand hall. Also I want you to protect Grimmjow and Orihime, do not let them come close to this stair case."

The Alcobareno nodded and made his way towards the door to the outside. Rukia could hear the calls and shouts for her; it was time to end this once and for all. The walk to the Grand Hall was a long a quiet one, no one talked, there was nothing to be said. As they made their way to the hall, the scenery started to change. The light that came from lamps was replaced by lanterns hanged on the walls.

They finally reached the end of the hall. The only thing left standing in their way was two big white doors. Each had the crest of a sakura, symbol of the Kuchiki family. Rukia took a deep breath and _slowly _opened the doors and entered, finally seeing what was inside of the room. It was filled with rocky terrain. There were two large doors that were as tall as the cave itself, with the statue of a skeleton holding each door. Four pillars made out of crystal stood in the center of the room. It was the same as her dream.

However there was one thing that stood out. At the center of the four pillars was a floating crystal. Everyone eyes widen in shock as they saw what was inside the crystal.

"Takeshi…"Rukia gasped.

"What happened to Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked.

"He is under my spell," A familiar voice said, "Welcome Vongola Family."

"Marco let him go, this is between you and me." Rukia clenched her fist, "You wanted me here so now you have me, now tell me what you want?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Why are you so persistent on doing the ritual?" Tsuna asked.

"I am a special kind of being, one who is beyond human. One who is a Hollow yet at the same time is not. One which has one goal: the destruction of all worlds."

"You want to destroy the worlds for your own selfish reason?"

"No, not selfish, I was just born with that desire; I am the thing that keeps this world in balance. As long there are humans living in this world our kind will not disappear." Marco appeared in front of Rukia and the gang, his eyes hidden by his bangs. "And before I forget…."

x-x

Hibari and Zaraki stopped their movements for a minute; they felt something strange in the air. The hollows that have been swarming around them have vanished, and the aura coming from the mansion died down. An ominous wind blew on the battlefield; Hibari couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. Zaraki raised an eyebrow to see what was wrong with the Vongola Cloud guardian.

Suddenly black tendrils shot out of the ground causing Hibari and Zaraki ready their weapons for whatever threat that the darkness might bring. The darkness ignored Zaraki and shot out straight for Hibari. He swung his tonfas back and forth, blocking all the tendrils that came at him. Unfortunately he did not notice the tendrils that were hiding in his shadow.

The tendrils wrapped themselves around Hibari's arms and legs, forcing him into the darkness where the tendrils came from. Zaraki couldn't lay a finger on the tendrils before the darkness and his future prey disappeared. Zaraki clenched his teeth, he will find the one who stole his prey and when he does there will be hell to pay.

x-x

Marco snapped his fingers causing the entire floor to go black. Tendrils of darkness wrapped around everyone in the room. The darkness started to disappear and soon it completely vanished. Tsuna looked around to see if everyone was okay. To his surprise he saw Hibari right next to Ryohei.

"H-Hibari-san what are you doing here?" Tsuna asked.

"Who was the one who interrupted me during my fight?"

"Welcome Vongola Cloud guardian." Marco bowed lightly, "I must apologize in summoning you so suddenly but you see you are also needed."

"Why do you want the Vongola for? You got me already; just let Takeshi go so we can finally settle this." Rukia snapped.

Marco took a glance on the roof before turning to Rukia and the gang, he started to laugh. He shook his head in disapproval.

"You see Kuchiki Priestess, you're the last piece of the puzzle. You hold both light and dark in soul, which in turn resides in your aura. You also hold the soul of the other Priestess, you are finally complete." He jumped to the highest boulder and looked down upon them. "Your friends are going to pay the price for not performing the ritual."

Marco summoned five glass marbles with his index finger. Each marble was a different color: red, yellow, indigo, purple, and orange.

"You see when I summoned the Vongola Cloud guardian I managed to place a spell on all your friends Priestess." He held up the indigo marble, "you know what my power is? I can control the lives of humans. I am a god."

"What are you talking about?"

"Observe…" Fredeirco crushed the indigo marble with his fingers. Chrome let out a cry of pain, she collapsed on the floor holding her neck as she squirmed. Tsuna got on his knees and placed Chrome on his lap.

"Chrome what's wrong?" Tsuna started to panic, what was going on?

"Mukuro-sa…ma…"

A few seconds past and chrome stopped struggling. She closed her eyes and her body went limp. Tsuna shook Chrome lightly to get a reaction from her. Rukia feared the worst when Gokudera crouched down and placed his fingers on her neck. His eyes went wide and shook his head, Tsuna had tears in his eyes , Ryohei clenched his fist and glared at Marco. Rukia placed her hand over her mouth and shook her head.

"no…" she whispered.

"This is my power Rukia, your friends are going to die one by one."

"You'll extremely pay for this!" Ryohei growled. He activated his Serano gloves and launched forward for an attack. His aura rose and placed itself on his shoulders. Marco smirked and took the yellow marble in his hand and crushed it between his fingers. Rukia noticed a sudden change in Ryohei's aura, everyone watched as Ryohei tripped on his feet and slid on the ground.

"Oni-san!"

"Oni-chan!"

"Lawn head!"

Rukia sprinted to where Ryohei lay, Rukia turned him over and held on to his hand. Tears ran down her cheeks.

"I feel extremely weak."

"Oni-chan please don't go, Kyoko needs you, I need you." She pleaded

"You'll pull through, I believe in you to the extreme." He said softly.

Ryohei's hand slid off Rukia's, she couldn't feel his aura in his body. She saw the lifeless silver eyes staring back at her. It was the same as her nightmare, she closed his eyes in an attempt to let him rest.

"Two down, three to go." Marco sang.

"I will bite you to death for disturbing the peace." Hibari raised his tonfas and rushed in to attack Marco. He had a smirk on his face as he held on to the purple marble. He crushed it between his fingers and threw the shards away. Hibari was face to face with Marco, he smacked him off the boulder he was on before he collapsed. Marco landed on his feet a few feet away, he held his cheek where the tonfa made contact.

"Even after I shattered his marble he had enough strength to attack. Nothing less from the cloud guardian."

Only Tsuna, Gokudera, and Rukia were left. Rukia and Tsuna were in a state of shock, watching their friends die one by one. Tsuna snapped out of his trance and clenched his teeth, he put on his mittens and swallowed a dying will pill. An orange flame burned brightly on his forehead, the flame grew in size as Tsuna flew towards Marco.

"You will pay for this!"

"It seems that none of you have learned this lesson huh?"

Marco snapped his fingers, calling out tendrils of darkness. Each tendril wrapped itself around Tsuna's arms and legs, holding him in place. Tsuna struggled to get free but the tendrils only tighten as he struggled. Marco held out the orange marble and crushed it like the others, Tsuna stopped struggling and his flame died out.

"Tenth!"

Gokudera's voice shook Rukia out of her shook. She could only watch helplessly as Tsuna crashed to the ground. Gokudera sprinted to his side, he got on his knees and held on to Tsuna's hand.

"Tenth, I'm sorry I failed you!" Gokudera let his tears fall, he was also crushed at the sight of the people he held dear die one by one. Tsuna patted his friend's head, trying to comfort him.

"G-Gokudera-kun, you are the only one who can bring Rukia's fighting spirit back."

"Tenth!"

"Don't cry…"

Tsuna closed his eyes and let his hand fall on the floor, Gokudera couldn't feel any pulse from Tsuna. He wiped his tears and summoned his released gun. Gokudera took out seven cards out of his pocket and threw them in the air. The cards formed a circle in front of Gokudera, a gold insignia of the Vongola at the center.

Rukia eyes widen at the response that Gokudera took after Tsuna's death. She wanted to stop him but she noticed the look in his eyes. There was nothing, it felt as if Gokudera died the moment that Tsuna did. Gokudera aimed his gun at the center of the circle. All seven cards lit up with different flame for each.

"Take this, Phantom bullet ver. Vongola!"

Gokudera fired his gun at the insignia, all seven flames mixed together with Gokudera's flame causing a massive flame pressure. The flame hit directly at Marco's barrier, the flame attack grew by the minute.

"Listen Rukia!" It was the first time that Gokudera called her by her name. "Get up and fight, the world doesn't matter, the only thing that matters is what you want. But you can't make your own decisions if you stand there looking like an idiot. God, I starting to see why you two are together; you're both idiots!" Gokudera turned his head and looked at her; he had a soft smile on his face. "Got get him Rukia and teach that brat a lesson, Vongola style!"

"Are you done?" Marco interrupted, the sound of the last marble chimed throughout the cavern. Gokudera's attack suddenly stopped as he collapsed. Rukia rushed to his side and watched helplessly as her friend died right before her eyes.

"Do what you must..."

Rukia couldn't feel his aura anymore; she was the only one left. Marco's smirk grew wider.

"So are you ready to perform the ritual yet? If not…"

Marco snapped his fingers, a blinding light engulf them forcing Rukia to shut her eyes. When she opened them everyone whose marble was shattered was trapped inside a crystal coffin. All six crystal coffins floated behind Marco. He crossed his arm and looked at Rukia; she was staring at the coffins with a shocked expression.

"You can feel their aura again cant you?" he asked. "Each of these coffins hold the essence of your friends, if I smash them then they will truly die." He glanced at the roof and sensed the eclipse was starting. He decided to push her to the edge. "You know when a crystal coffin shatters it really is a beautiful sight, do you want to see?"

"Who would want to see something like that?" Rukia growled.

"Then start the ritual at once, the eclipse is upon us. Just concentrate on the words that echo in your heart." A minute passed and neither moved, "it seems that you won't understand until I shatter one of your friends."

Marco turned around and started to examine each coffin.

"Now who shall I break first? Will it be the Vongola Decimo?" He paused and walked over to Yamamoto's coffin, "Oh I know how about the swordsman, besides he has outlived his usefulness."

Marco shot out small bullets of energy, each bullet caused a crack on the crystal. He turned around and saw Rukia's expression change from anger to panic.

"Takeshi!"

The crystal lock started to glow white, a large small glowing circle transported Rukia to the center of the cavern. A black wooden mask appeared on her face. The remaining two heirlooms took their rightful place on the crystal. Rukia could hear someone calling out to her, whispering foreign words to her. Something told her to repeat those same words.

' _As long as I defeat Marco and save my friends I don't care what happens to me!'_

"Souls that reside beyond light and dark, hear this maiden's prayer. Lend me the strength of the spirits which guard all that is pure. Lend me the power of the demons which guard each sin." Rukia chanted.

"Now you are getting into it!"

The first glowing square appeared under Rukia's feet, stretching just outside the crystals.

"Dusk to Dawn, become one and obey your master, let the heavens roar with the gate's seal, let the earth rejoice as the light shines forth." Rukia continued, yet in her mind she felt afraid of what might happen next.

'_Between the world and Takeshi I, chose him. Please Takeshi give me the courage I need.'_

The second glowing square appeared, it turned 45 degrees revealing the entire cycle of the moon.

"I call upon you and give my soul to you, let me be the lock and key that binds the gates together. Give me all your strength, Queen of all spirits Artemis!"

A powerful gust of wind surrounded Rukia as her body received the energy. Rukia lifted the energy in front of her and placed it over her head, holding it together with both hands. The energy was pure white with a black center. Rukia felt her body get heavier as each moment passed. Marco had a maniacal grin plastered on his face.

"The moment I've been waiting for is finally here!" he fired a red beam at Rukia, aiming towards her heart. "Now become a Martyr of the dark and let the unstable energy go out of control!"

Rukia felt a strong sting on in her chest, she couldn't process what happened. Her vision started to get blurry and her body was weakening. Her last thoughts were from the regret that she failed everyone. The massive energy consumed her; her blood was dyeing the white energy to a red hue. The massive energy started to grow and rip apart the cavern.

"Now devour everything in your path, make my wish come true!"

However the energy started to shrink, Marco could feel a massive pressure coming from the red energy. Marco stared at the energy before it burst open. The energy revealed Rukia still standing, she had a white glow surrounding her. In her right hand she held the crystal lock in black flames.

"S-she controls the unstable aura but how!"

"You who stands before me, desiring destruction." Rukia's voice sounded monotone. "My power shall destroy you and your desires."

Marco felt a powerful aura throughout his body, it send him flying, crashing against the largest boulder in the room. He opened a pathway to escape from this being; whoever it was one thing was for sure it wasn't Rukia. However that same aura that push him away pulled him close to Rukia. He was starting to panic.

"That won't work."

"T-tell me who are you?" Marco asked.

"I am the guardian of all spirits, I who has dreamed for years uncounted of finding my true form." Rukia started to walk forward. "I am darkness beyond the twilight, brilliance beyond the dawn. I am the guardian of the gates, the guardian of chaos."

White flames started to gather behind "Rukia's" back, it formed a big ball of flames. The ball then burst and took the shape of a phoenix. A chain warped itself around the phoenix's neck and Rukia's wrist. With each step she took Marco shook from fear.

"That is how you would describe me: the Queen of all spirits, Artemis."

* * *

Chapter 49 end

sousho kanji: Cursive or "grass" Kanji, a writing style in which the strokes from the brush never leave the paper. Which in turn makes it next to impossible to read if one is not familiar with it.

inspiration for Rukia's bankai - http: / mar418 (dot) deviantart (dot) com / # / d33y6x2

Well… sorry it took me so long but I just had a major writer's block. I hope this long chapter made it worth the wait. And I hope you excuse my grammar skills, I've been getting better. So yeah this story is almost at its end.

Next chapter: the conclusion. (release date – 12/26)

Please review, it does help even you don't think it would. Tell me what you think, I am going insane not knowing what you guys think.


	50. When the Road Ends

A/N is at the bottom...

* * *

50. When the Road Ends.

Renji looked up at the sky and saw the sun slowly covered by the moon. The sky was darkening with each passing moment, day was becoming night. The hollows stopped appearing since the defeat of Frederico/Ryuunosuke, All of this information didn't made sense! The earth trembled violently, as if it was splitting apart.

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked.

"We're too late…" Grimmjow clenched his teeth; he glanced at the sky for an answer. The clouds started to gather around the manor, the eclipse was the only thing that they could see from the sky. "The fucking shrimp did the ritual."

"What the fuck are you talking about Grimmjow!"

"It is written on the Kuchiki Boss' journal '_If something should happen to this child, the chaotic energy will go out of control and destroy this world'_ I think he was referring to this." Unohana explained, "Something has happened to lady Rukia."

"And we are powerless to stop it!"

"There isn't much we can do." Kyoraku shrugged, "we can only hope for the best."

"Captain Unohana can you place a sleep spell on the city? This is getting out of control and soon civilians will start to panic." Ukitake turned around facing the city. It was like him to think of others first.

"Bakudou no. 11, sleep."

Unohana held her hands together and a light pink light radiated from them. She opened her hands and a pink butterfly came out. Unohana pointed to the direction of the city and the butterfly started to fly in that direction. Some of the subordinates were in that direction; the pink butterfly released pink dust from its wings. As soon as dust made contact the subordinates they fell into a deep sleep. Soon the butterfly made its way to the city, spreading its pink dust and placing everyone into a deep slumber.

"That should do it,"

"Thank you Captain."

Grimmjow had enough; he hated waiting for news. Those kids were his responsibility! He had to go and help them in any way he could. Grimmjow stood up from where he was being treated, his legs still felt like jelly and each step was difficult. He started to make his way towards the mansion gates, ignoring the protest coming from his friends. He would never forgive himself if something happen to them, he had to go. A gunshot echoed and a small hole lay in front of him. He looked at where that bullet came from, though he already knew the answer.

"Not one more step Grimmjow." Reborn ordered.

"Move Reborn, I am going to go down there and help them." Grimmjow growled.

"And do what? Look at yourself, you can barely walk."

"I…"

"Grimmjow you have to trust in my… no in our students. They've pulled out miracles before."

Grimmjow's legs gave out making fall to his knees. He felt useless in this situation; there wasn't anything he could really do. He just had to believe in them.

"Where is the boss?" Renji asked.

Everyone looked around, Byakuya was nowhere in sight. There was only one place he could really be.

x-x

In Uruhara's shop the girls were worried. Kyoko and Haru had a strange feeling in their hearts, each time they focus on that feeling it hurt. They looked at the direction of the manor and the swirling clouds. They couldn't shake that feeling of loss and they didn't know why. Kyoko looked at her side where Nel, Lambo, and Ipin slept. Luna cast a spell on them when a grown up Nel came with Lambo in her hands. It was a startling experience to watch that Nel turned to the Nel they knew.

Several hours has passed since Tsuna and the others had left Uruhara's shop. Now Kyoko, Haru, Luna, and Uruhara were outside watching the sky tear apart and the gust of winds heading towards Kuchiki manor.

"Luna-chan what's happening!" Kyoko asked.

"I am afraid that it has begun."

"What has? Haru isn't liking any of this!" Haru added.

"It seems that the Vongola were unsuccessful in stopping Lady Rukia, she has performed the ritual and lost control of its power."

"So what happens now?" Uruhara asked.

"Could you place a barrier around the premises? Things are about to get worse."

Uruhara slammed the end of his cane on the ground. A transparent barrier surrounded the shop. The strong winds died down inside the barrier, However they could see the wind picking up speed. Kyoko turned and saw Haru shaking; she had her eyes closed and her nails digging into her skin. Kyoko took Haru's hand and held her in a tight hug. Kyoko could feel the girl calming down.

"Haru's scared." She muttered.

"It's okay Haru-chan, I'm scared too." Kyoko confessed.

"What if something happened to them! My body starts shaking when I think something happened to Tsuna-san, to any of them."

"It's going to be okay Haru-chan; we have to have faith in them."

Luna and Uruhara turned around and gave the two girls some space. They knew that they had the hardest job out of all of the Vongola. They had to wait for the others and pray that everything would turn out alright. Luna felt her duty to protect these two girls; after all they are cheering Tsuna and the others on with all they have.

x-x

Down in the Grand Hall a great battle was about to begin the halls were trembling violently and inside the carven a powerful aura created a wrapped space. Marco was shaking violently; this was not part of his plan. The being standing before him should not have appeared. The energy that he was after was not wild and destructive but rather calm and smooth. The heat of the room was rising as each second passed and the phoenix that the being had was growing restless.

"I-it can't be, the death of the priestess was supposed to bring this world to its end! This can't be! How can you exist in this realm!" Marco growled.

Artemis held up the crystal lock and closed her eyes. The black flame shot out six black chains; each wrapped themselves around a coffin. She moved her hand and let the chains place all six coffins on the other side of the room and away from the battlefield. Once the crystal coffins were safe she turned and faced Marco, her voice never changing.

"When the two maidens call upon my power I am split in half. My mind and heart are placed in their hands and with it they seal the darkness. Only when my mind and heart are one, that is when my power is at it's purest." Artemis explained.

Marco stood up and started shaking again. He looked up and started to laugh maniacally at Artemis. The roof of the cavern started to collapse on them. Artemis closed her eyes and let the phoenix activate a barrier around the room. The boulders turned to dust the moment it impacted the barrier. When there were no boulders left the phoenix shrunk in size and returned to its master's side. Marco couldn't stop laughing at the situation.

"I never thought something like this would happen." He confessed, Marco jumped back in order to create distance. "After having my wishes so close on being fulfilled, to have this sudden reversal waiting for me at the end!" He dropped to her knees and pulled on his hair. "My plans, to have this happen to it, all my calculations, all my perfectly set schemes! My plan which was so close to its fruition! My second chance on fulfilling my wish and everything is ruined!"

Black aura surrounded Marco and wrapped itself around him. The aura rested on his back, forming into the shape of a dragon. Artemis only watched the small boy, letting him release al that power in his body. She listened as he continued on.

"This world desires destruction; it is its ultimate wish. That is the reason behind all the bloodshed!" He pointed at Artemis. "I understand now Artemis, that girl is too small of a vessel for you! It is holding you back!"

"That is why I have to destroy her!" Marco gathered black aura to a single point, he aimed at Artemis' heart. The aura formed itself into a black orb. Artemis closed her eyes and held up the Crystal lock. "I will free you from your prison and let your power destroy this world, let it destroy me!"

Marco fired a black beam from his fingers which made a direct hit. Marco used more aura to make his beam stronger. He lost all traces of his sanity, the only thing that matter was the destruction of the world. He stopped his attack in hopes that Artemis' vessel was destroyed. Once Artemis' energy was freed then this world will end.

The black aura still lingered after the attack; it was eating away boulders on the ground. The black aura started to disappear as it was sucked into the Crystal lock. Once the smoke and energy was cleared Marco saw Artemis unharmed.

"Listen nothing is holding me back." Artemis explained, "you who seeks destruction… as you wish you shall be destroyed."

Artemis closed her eyes and snapped her fingers. Two large pillars shot out of the ground next to Marco, several chains wrapped around his arms and legs. Artemis walked closer; her phoenix flapped its wings at the movement. She looked into his eyes and she could only see fear.

"T-this isn't what I wanted…"

"Take him…"

x-x

Tsuna woke up with a start, his mind still felt in a daze. He tried to remember what happened before he went to sleep. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his memories, in a flash all his memories flooded his mind. He touched his arms and cheeks to see if he was dreaming or not; he was supposed to be dead. He looked around and saw everyone stir in their sleep. Soon everyone woke up; they all had that same daze as he. Tsuna realized that Rukia was nowhere to be seen.

Gokudera noticed that Yamamoto was not too far from them. He was staring at the white light in front of them. The light died down to reveal Rukia in her bankai clothing; she had a white glow on her body. A dove sized bird made of flames was resting on her shoulder. "Rukia" looked down at Tsuna and the gang.

"Rukia-san?" Tsuna wondered, his intuition told him that it wasn't Rukia but someone else.

"No Vongola Decimo that is not Rukia." Byakuya came through the entrance; the doors were destroyed during the battle. He jumped down to where Tsuna and the others were. He glared at "Rukia", his eyes holding nothing but hatred. "I saw everything that occurred here. That is the guardian of all spirits, Artemis."

"That means Rukia preformed the ritual!" Chrome gasped.

"She said it herself, 'When the two maidens call upon my power I am split in half.'"

"Then Artemis is the one who seals the gate?" Gokudera asked.

"Then what happened to Rukia!" Ryohei asked.

Byakuya shook his head in response; he didn't dare to take his eyes off of Artemis.

"T-that can't be…" Chrome's legs buckled, she landed on her knees.

"I appeared on this world because the one called Rukia willed me to." Artemis explained, she pointed at Yamamoto. "She gave up her own freedom, all in order to save that one man's life."

Everyone stared at Yamamoto, they wanted to hear something from him but nothing ever came. Artemis continued.

"The wish that the young priestess Rukia made, her honest feelings and her pure heart. It is because of those reasons I am here now."

"In order to fulfill a pure wish, one must pay its price. It must be fair." Byakuya added.

Gokudera glared at the elder man. He couldn't believe that the man was accepting this and letting Rukia go. What kind of brother was he?

"I have no choice." Byakuya answered him like he knew what Gokudera was thinking. "Rukia made this decision by herself and I can't interfere anymore."

"What do you mean she gave up her freedom?" Tsuna asked. His tears ran down his cheeks, "What's going to happen to her?"

"I am afraid that the Rukia you knew has been consumed by the darkness." Artemis answered.

"I won't let it happen." Yamamoto muttered.

"Yamamoto?"

"I still don't understand what happened," Yamamoto took a step forward, "but if it means that Rukia won't be here with me anymore then I want it undone. I want her wish to be undone!"

"We didn't want this to happen;" Tsuna wiped away his tears, "what was the point of saving us if you are going to die in the process Rukia-san."

Artemis turned around without a word. She looked at the gate in front of them and let out a small sigh. The small bird vanished from her shoulders, she shook her head. Darkness wrapped around Artemis' body, it began pulling her in.

"As promised to that Kuchiki long ago, the deal is set and the curse is lifted. For everyone's freedom she gave up hers, and now I will grant that wish."

"I said to undo her wish!"

Without thinking Yamamoto sprinted forward, his heart was racing he thought it would burst out of his chest. In his mind he only thought about reaching Rukia and getting her back. He had done it before; he was hoping to do it again. His body moved on its own, dodging boulders and tendrils that blocked his path. This time it will be different from his dreams.

"What the hell are you doing idiot!"

Yamamoto heard Gokudera yell, but he ignored him. He was only focused on getting Rukia back. No matter who or what got in his way.

'_You don't belong in the darkness Rukia, you belong here with everyone… with me.'_

The gate opened wide enough to let Artemis in, the door was starting to close slowly. With desperation in his heart he gained new speed. Yamamoto slipped through the gate just before closing, he could still hear the voices of his friends but it was too late to turn back. Yamamoto looked at Artemis, who only shrugged in response. Artemis closed her eyes, the mask and white glow around her faded away. The tendrils released their grip around her and she started to fall into the darkness.

Without a second thought Yamamoto jumped in after her.

x-x

Reborn examined the key he was given earlier. The Earthquakes and strong winds died long ago but the fear of something worse still lingered. Ten minutes had passed and still no sign of Tsuna or the others. He was going to make sure Tsuna and the others pay for the worry they were causing him. He glanced at Grimmjow who was in no better position. He struggled to stand up but his legs gave out.

"We need to see what is happening down there." Grimmjow growled.

"We can't, we promised not to go." Orihime sat in front of him, trying so hard to calm him down.

Suddenly the silver key had a bright glow. The light made everyone shield their eyes, once the light died down the key was gone. The darkness of the eclipse started to disappear as the sun was once returning and the day went on. Unohana looked around for the silver key but there was no sign of it. Reborn wondered what would happen next, for once in his life he wasn't sure on how things will turn out at the end.

x-x

Darkness was the only thing surrounding Yamamoto as he fell in deeper. He could barely see Rukia's body in front of him. As he fell he thought where will it end? They couldn't fall forever, right? He adjusted his body to pick up speed. He had to reach Rukia, there was no turning back and he didn't want to be alone in this darkness. As his body fell deeper he could feel his body numbing from the pressure, and he was so close to reaching her.

'I wonder how the others are doing?' Yamamoto thought, 'I hope they're not too angry with us when we come back. I can just imagine the scolding that I'm going to get from Sensei.'

Yamamoto cleared his thoughts once more when he saw Rukia in front of him. She had her eyes closed and her hands reaching out to him. With new found determination he dove in, extending his hand to reach hers. It took a few tries before he reached Rukia's slender fingers; he held on to them with an iron grip and pulled her closer. Once their bodies touched each other he wrapped his armed around her.

He finally found her, there were no worries, no quarrels, no need to fight again, there was only silence that the darkness gave. His couldn't feel his legs anymore and his vision started to get blurry, though he couldn't see much to begin with. He didn't know how he was going to get out of here, and the thought of a nap seemed so welcoming.

He closed his eyes and locked his arms around Rukia; he wasn't going to lose her a second time. He promised to always protect her and to Yamamoto that is all that matters now.

x-x

Tsuna and the others couldn't believe what just occurred; the large gate that stood at the end of the carven was gone. The curse of the Kuchiki family was lifted and with it the only chance of rescuing Yamamoto and Rukia. He never felt so useless in his entire life; he lost two of his dearest friends. Rukia gave up her freedom to save them from death and Yamamoto went in after her.

No one spoke; there was nothing to be said. They failed in rescuing Rukia and what's worse is that they were the ones who pushed Rukia to perform the ritual. Tsuna looked at Ryohei, he had never seen that broken look in the man's eyes and it pained him to see those eyes. Chrome was already in tears, she tightened her grip on her trident. Gokudera looked to the sky, his eyes trying to avoid the path that Yamamoto and Rukia had taken. Hibari was the only one who held it together, but Tsuna could see his eyes soften for a second.

Byakuya was on the center of the cavern, the same place where they found Yamamoto when they first entered. He took each heirloom from its pillar and gave a look full of regret. When he took Shigure Kintoki from the pillar he examined it, as if he was trying to find something. When Byakuya returned with the heirlooms he handed Shigure Kintoki to Tsuna.

"You will hang on to this one; it holds the memories of both your guardians." Byakuya said, his voice breaking with each word. "Never forget their sacrifice… thank you."

"For what?" Tsuna asked.

"For your guardian, he truly loved my sister. I wish there was another way to repay my debts to you."

Tsuna stopped hearing the rest, as his heart was already broken as well as his spirit. He fell on his knees holding Shigure Kintoki in his arms; this was all that was left of his two friends.

x-x

Yamamoto wondered how much time has passed since he last opened his eyes. The hours feel endless and it felt like days had passed by. There was no indication that they were close to the bottom of the pit. Rukia hasn't woken up either; his hope is starting to run out. He figured that there had to be a way out, there had to be something that they could do. But as time passed he began to accept that they may be falling for a long time.

His eyes had gotten used to the darkness; the only thing that was worth looking at was Rukia. The darkness spread out for miles with no end. He noticed that the tattoos on her hands were gone and she had the golden lock in her hand. Not that it did them any good. Yamamoto took the lock from Rukia and held it in his right hand. He took the time to feel the rough edges of the crystal. Everything happened because on someone's ambition to control the power Rukia possessed.

Was it worth everything they had?

Yamamoto did a lot of thinking, since there was nothing to do in this endless abyss. He thought of his dreams before meeting Tsuna and Rukia. He wanted to be a professional baseball player, he wanted to make his dad proud. He wanted to take over the shop when his father couldn't work in it anymore. He wanted to have a big family with someone he loved and loved him back.

But now his dreams changed, he wasn't so naïve as Gokudera thinks. He now knows that in this world there was no such thing as an easy way out. He wanted to protect his friends, his new life, and his beloved. He looked back at his past self, before he met Tsuna and Rukia and his present self. Before he only cared for baseball and nothing else and was even willing to die if he could never play it anymore. Now he held his friends dear and he didn't want anything to happen to them, especially the person in his arms.

Yamamoto shut his eyes once more, wishing once more that they would stop falling. However there was a strange light that he could see behind his eyelids. He opened his eyes once more to see the source of that light. He saw a silver key falling at the same speed as they were. The key gave out a warm, gentle light. The golden lock in his right hand started to radiate that same light, it left Yamamoto's hand and connected with the key.

Yamamoto heard the sound of the lock being unlocked by the mysterious key. Both Rukia and Yamamoto stopped falling, they floated in the darkness. He reached out to the lock and key and with one touch they were blinded with a brilliant light.

When Yamamoto opened his eyes he looked around at his new surroundings. They were in a field of black and white roses, each giving off a soft eerie glow. An endless ocean spread in front of them and the pale blue moon shined upon them. Rukia was in his arms still fast asleep. It was a nice change of scenery but he still didn't have any idea where they were.

A female figure stood by the edge of the cliff watching the ocean sway back and forth. Yamamoto started to walk in her direction, glad to have finally found someone else in this realm. The mysterious woman turned around and looked at both of them with a shocked expression. The woman had short black hair with a strand was frayed at the end. She had pale skin which made her purple with a hint of blue eyes stand out.

Yamamoto couldn't believe it, the person who stood in front of him looked almost exactly like Rukia only older. The woman smiled softly at Rukia's sleeping form; she reached her hand and held on to Rukia's. Yamamoto didn't know who this person was but he couldn't help but feel at ease with her.

"I need to properly introduce myself. My name is Hisana." The woman explained. "I am Rukia's mother."

"You're Rukia's mother?" Yamamoto took a step back and suddenly realized why they looked so much alike.

"Yes, could you introduce yourself and explain why you and my daughter here are?"

"Where are we?" Yamamoto asked.

"You are deep inside the in-between; you could say that this place is the center of all three worlds: Sky Garden. We are in the deepest part of the moon terrain. The silver key that I left behind was to help the next priestess. Now please start explaining."

Yamamoto explained everything to Hisana, from the beginning in his dreams to the last thing he remembered where Marco captured him. Hisana had a sad expression on her face, she held on to Rukia's hand tightly.

"Someone had messed with the natural order of the gate."

"What?"

"This child messed with the order of the gates, Rukia wasn't supposed to perform the ritual but she was forced to. However thanks to that the curse of the Kuchiki family is gone." Hisana explained. "No one will have to go through this ever again."

"Do you know how to get out of this place?"

"I know how, I will open a gate way for you and Rukia to go through." Both seals appeared below their feet. She touched Rukia's chest, placing a seal on her soul. "The price will be her priestess powers. The darkness will be sealed in her heart, and she will only be bathed in the light."

"Rukia can't fight anymore?"

"No she can still use her heirlooms, just not Akibara. Spells that require darkness will also become useless to her."

"Good," Yamamoto let out a sigh of relief. "I don't think she would like it if she couldn't fight anymore."

Hisana took the Crystal lock that hung around her neck and placed it in Rukia's hand. She placed a kiss on the girl's forehead before opening the gate to the outside world. The glowing square that had the insignia of the Crystal lock in the center. Hisana looked at Yamamoto's eyes before activating the spell.

"I can tell that you care so much for Rukia," her eyes held in a sense of hope. "I know that you and Rukia are in the Mafia, a world that is not kind to anyone. Please promise me that you will always protect her."

Yamamoto let out a warm smile before answering.

"I promise you that I will protect her with my life." His eyes were full of determination, "I will always make her happy."

Hisana watched as Yamamoto passed through the gate, along with Rukia in her arms. She let out a soft smile before her body dissolved into white rose petals.

"I know."

* * *

Chapter 50 End

Sorry it took so long and all, I got dragged away from my computer and Now have a moment to publish. This chapter got so long that I had to break it in two. Next chapter will come ASAP.

Resolution 1: plan before you write

Resolution 2: Respond to well critiqued reviews.

Resolution 3: work on grammar, been getting rusty.

Please review and expressed your thoughts.


	51. The Road to the Future

Final Chapter, sorry it took so long.

* * *

Final Chapter: The Road to the Future

Life at Kuchiki manor had slowed down since the disappearance of Rukia and Yamamoto. Most of the family considered them as dead. Ukitake's health had been getting worse and Unohana had lost her motherly smile since the incident. The duties from the sick captains fell to the other captains that could still work. Byakuya had invited Tsuna and his guardians to stay in the mansion for a few days, until the case closed. Byakuya had to make the decision, he had no choice. He had to declare them as dead.

Byakuya had to be strong and pull together his family before they fell apart. With two of his captains out of commission, his work was piling up. He hated that he couldn't express his loss, but Ichigo and Renji were doing plenty for the three of them. He heard a soft knock on the door of his office before Grimmjow came in; most of his injuries had healed.

"What do you need Grimmjow?" Byakuya said tiredly, he knew that he didn't have to hide anything from him.

"I need to talk to someone, and since talking to you is like talking to a brick wall, I figured why not."

Byakuya relaxed on his chair and signaled Grimmjow to continue. The man was difficult to read, Byakuya didn't know what this was about but he had to hear him out. He had to support his family.

"It's been two weeks, two fucking weeks and still no sign of them."

"They went inside the gate. And the gate shattered so they are most likely…"

"I refuse to believe that the idiot and the shrimp are dead. I know them better that."

"The gate is gone so there is no way we could reach them. When are Vongola Decimo and his guardians returning to Japan?"

"Next week and I have the privilege to tell that boy's father what happened." He said sarcastically.

"You're going to have tell him sooner or later."

"Oh sure, I'll just go into the man's shop and say, 'hey there, your son and his girlfriend are probably dead.'"

Grimmjow closed his eyes and leaned on his chair, he just didn't know what to do. He knew that he was only venting his anger out his boss. He was angry at himself for being useless at the most crucial time. He couldn't help his students; he did nothing to stop Rukia.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself Grimmjow." A familiar voice said.

Grimmjow looked behind him and saw Reborn walking in the room. He closed the door and took the chair next to Grimmjow. He let out a soft sigh before continuing.

"What's done is done there is nothing we can do."

"So how are Vongola Decimo and his guardians?" Byakuya asked.

"Dame-Tsuna is still in shock, he hasn't come out of his room at all and Gokudera is outside of his room trying to get him out. Hibari and Kenpachi are out training; it seems that Kenpachi has taken an interest in him. Kyoko and Haru are with Unohana; she has taken a like for those two and is teaching them some healing techniques. Ryohei and Chrome are out training with Yoruichi and Soifon. Lambo, Ipin, and Nel are with Yarchiru playing outside."

"I guess everyone is coping with the loss in different ways."

Byakuya closed his eyes and felt something familiar. He couldn't put his finger on it but that feeling was so familiar. That feeling got stronger and stronger until he recognized an aura that belonged to one person.

"Rukia…" he muttered under his breath.

Byakuya got up from his seat and ran out the room. Reborn and Grimmjow followed him, Grimmjow had felt it too. Maybe it's not hopeless after all.

x-x

Unohana tried her best to cheer herself and Rukia's friends up. When they came by two days after the eclipse incident they seemed lost, they didn't know what to do. Unohana figured it was time to gather her strength and take care of these girls. The one named Kyoko asked her what happened to Rukia and Yamamoto, and if they were going to see them again. Unohana tried to stay positive; she wanted to believe that Rukia and her friend were alright.

She offered them lessons in the healing arts, she figured if the girls had something to do then it will take their mind off of the subject for awhile. The idea of teaching someone something was one thing she looked forward to. She could see the look in their eyes, as if they found an answer they been looking for.

It was a slow and shaky start, with them having zero knowledge in aura or kiddou. But she was rather impressed at how fast they are picking each technique. Her mind seemed to wonder to the times she taught Rukia some basic healing.

_Unohana was sitting beside a 10 year old Rukia. They were in the medical room awaiting a patient; it was the last day Unohana was allowed to mentor Rukia before she will transferred to Ukitake's care. She felt sad about Rukia leaving her, but she knew that Rukia could not be in better hands. As an instructor she had to give Rukia one final test before she could let Rukia go. Secretly she wanted to fail Rukia so she could stay a little longer but it wasn't fair to small girl._

_The patient had finally arrived with a large gash on his left arm. Unohana said nothing but she signaled Rukia to begin the treatment. She watched as Rukia efficiently ordered the patient to sit down and relax his arm. Unohana watched as she recited the spell and slowly healed the patient before closing the wound completely._

_Unohana checked over the wound to see if there was anything she missed. There were no signs of shallow treatment; it would leave a faint scar but nothing too seriously. The patient thanked Rukia and left room. Rukia looked at Unohana with excitement on her face, she was jumping up and down in glee._

"_I did it captain, I healed him!" she cheered._

"_Yes you did, I am so proud of you."_

That memory alone had Unohana close to tears. Kyoko and Haru stopped their training and turned to Unohana with a worried expression on their faces.

"Are you all right Captain Unohana?" Kyoko asked.

"You seemed sad." Haru added.

"I just remembered something from a long time ago."

"Well if you want to talk about it then Haru is here for you."

"Me too."

Unohana felt grateful towards these girls, they were trying so hard to lift her spirits. One thing that still puzzled her was why are they takung these lessons. She was sure that they really didn't need them or would be of any use to them, after all kiddou was forbidden to seen by civilians.

"Is there a specific reason on why you two are taking these lessons?" Unohana asked.

There was a pregnant pause before Kyoko looked at her and gave her response.

"We both know that the boys are doing something dangerous, when you took us under your wing it gave us a means to help."

"That's right, while Kyoko-chan and Haru can't fight, at least we will be able to help the boys on the sidelines." Haru added.

Unohana looked at the two girls, they are wiser then they seem. Her train of thought left her when she felt a familiar aura. She concentrated on that aura to convince herself that it was not a dream. She stood up and walked towards the forest, Kyoko and Haru went after her. She ignored the two girls to focus on that aura; the more she concentrated the more her tears fell from her eyes.

"They're alive…"

x-x

Ukitake felt so weak after another episode of coughs. It seemed that his health was getting worse by the day. He wondered if there was any cure to this disease. He could try something as the Shun Shun Rikka, but there were risk in using it. If something went wrong in the healing process not only would it speed up the disease process but it would severely damage the caster. He remembered all the times that Rukia and Orihime would go up to him and ask if they could heal them. It was sweet of them to offer but he couldn't risk their lives as well.

_Rukia,_ she was something else. He himself had never had the chance to have a family of his own, and even less when he found out he was sick. When Rukia, Orhime and Grimmjow were assigned to his squad it was a dream come true. He would always watch over them and protect them as if they were his own children. Which was true in a way, he would always look at them as such.

But now two of his children were dead, to be exact one had disappeared and the other one had not long to live. He really got attached to them so easily and it hurt just as bad.

Ukitake heard the door open and saw his friend Kyoraku waltz into his room. It didn't surprise him at all since he always did that at odd hours of the day.

"So how are you feeling?" Kyoraku asked.

"Horrible, it feels as if my lungs have burned to a crisp and my stomach had been doing back flips."

They fell into a comfortable silence; Ukitake could feel the sympathetic eyes his friend offered. It was nice having that comfort, since Kyoraku was always there for him. He couldn't thank him enough for the company.

He felt a familiar aura in the aura, his heart swelled up at the thought of finding Rukia. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on the aura. He could feel it pulsing somewhere close by. He turned to look at his friend Kyoraku, without having said anything he stood up from where he was sitting and extended his hand to Ukitake.

"I know I felt it too. Let's go and meet them."

Kyoraku placed Ukitake's arm over his shoulder and helped him walk. He knew if Unohana found out about he would be dead meat, but for now he would help his friend.

x-x

_Left jab, dodge, right jab, dodge, and uppercut._ Ryohei repeated each of his moves in his mind. He needed something to take his mind off. Luckily Yoruichi and Soifon were eager to have a spar with him. No matter how much he got into the fight his subconscious would always go back to that day.

He failed to protect Rukia; he didn't stop Yamamoto from going after her. He failed his duty as a big brother; he didn't deserve to be called that. Now he had to get stronger, he did not want to repeat the same mistake and lose someone else. If Tsuna, Gokudera or even worse, Kyoko would leave him as well; he didn't know if he could take it.

"Focus you maggot!" He heard someone in the background. It wasn't until the harsh kick in the stomach that Ryohei realized that the person was talking to him.

Soifon looked with disgust at Ryohei; this was the same boy that Defeated her vice-captain? Then again he just lost someone he cared for. She remembered feeling the same thing when Yoruichi left, though it was also betrayal. But now Yoruichi was with her once more, she had her goddess once more. She extended her hand to help him up.

Ryohei snapped out of his train of thought when he heard Chrome's cry of pain next to him. He quickly crouched down to examine the girl if she was alright. Yoruichi glanced at her three students, she would have said something witty to them is the situation was different.

"Let's end training session for today, you two need a break."

"No!"

"I still want to train to the extreme!"

Yoruichi let out a small sigh, she knew that this was their way of coping but enough was enough. She was not going to train someone who wasn't 100% focused.

"I know that you want to train to protect your family and friends." Yoruichi had to choose her words carefully; she didn't want to crush their spirits anymore than they already are. "But you two need to rest, tomorrow we'll start again."

Soifon noticed that both Ryohei and Chrome weren't listening to Yoruichi anymore. The nerve of them! She wanted to punch them for such insolence but… she noticed something was different.

"Do you feel that?" Ryohei asked Chrome, she nodded in response. They both left quickly to the ruins of Grand Hall. Yoruichi wondered what had gotten into them but she followed nonetheless, she wanted to see what her students were so worked up about.

x-x

Orihime sat on the stairs outside the mansion while the children played tag. She really envied them in their carefree ways, they have no idea what had happened. She didn't know if she should go as well, she didn't have a reason to stay. However looking at Grimmjow so… depressed made her wonder if there was any way to stay with him for a little longer.

Orihime examined the Moon Vongola ring; it was the only thing that gave her a physical form. It was their bond that gave her strength. However, with Rukia gone, she didn't know how much time she had left.

"Angel onee-chan what are you thinking about?" Nel asked, Orihime didn't notice when did Nel stopped playing and sat next to her. She really must have been spacing out.

Nel took the news of Rukia and Yamamoto's disappearance a lot more calmly that they originally thought. She cried on the first day then on the second day she stopped, she only said to those that asked why that 'it will be alright'.

"Nothing, it's just…"

"You miss onee-chan." Nel finished.

'_Nel must have picked up some of Rukia's traits.'_ Orihime thought. "I do."

"Don't worry; onee-chan is still here. She said she was going to be my guardian angel and Nel still believes that." Nel stood up and looked at the direction of the forest. "Nel can feel her close by watching over me."

'_yeah I can… wait how can I feel her aura? She should not be in this world, but then that means…'_

Orihime picked up Nel and carried her into the forest, she was going to follow that weak aura to the source and maybe, just maybe she would find them alive. She knew better than to leave Lambo and Ipin alone but she figured that Yachiru could take care of them. She picked up the pace and headed to the only place that Rukia may still be, the Grand Hall.

x-x

Yamamoto stumbled out of the portal that Hisana made for them. He was feeling so tired for some reason and it was so bright. After being in the darkness for so long it was difficult to adjust to the sunlight. He shut his eyes in an attempt to shut out the light of the sun. Rukia was safe and they were finally home. He wanted to keep going until he found someone to take care of them.

"I guess a nap sounds good right about now." He said to himself.

Yamamoto gently placed Rukia on the ground before collapsing. He let out a small smile when he heard voices just before drifting away into a slumber.

x-x

Rukia slowly opened her eyes at the mid-afternoon sun that entered through the windows. She felt that as if she had woken up from a long dream, the last thing she remembered was…

"The Ritual!"

Rukia looked around the room and noticed the extra beds and the medical equipment. She started to recognize the room; it was a room in the medical wing inside the mansion. How much time had passed? Her head was still a bit foggy from her long sleep. She looked at the next bed and saw Yamamoto sleeping; his soft breathing calmed her down. The more she thought about the ritual the more she wanted to find out what happened.

"Rukia calm down it's over." A flat voice interrupted her train of thought.

She glanced at the door and saw Reborn come in with Tsuna behind him. At first Rukia didn't recognize Tsuna, his skin was so pale and his eyes were puffy and red from crying. She felt like she seen a ghost. Reborn sat in one of the chairs that were in between Yamamoto's and her bed. Tsuna still stood by the door, his shoulders tensed when he saw both alright. Rukia didn't like to see Tsuna depressed, it felt like that warmth of the sky that he gave out was gone and she knew she was part of the reason.

Rukia did the only thing she could do: she sat up and stretched her arm out to him with a soft warm smile. Tsuna's body started to shake and his eyes swelled with tears. He sat on the edge of the bed and let Rukia wrapped her arms around him. Rukia heard Tsuna apologize repeatedly, his voice was breaking with each apology.

"Tsuna-san," Rukia whispered. "It wasn't your fault, and its over. We're safe and sound and that is all that matters."

"That's right Tsuna, now stop hugging or I'll start to feel jealous." A voice cut in.

Tsuna and Rukia looked to the side and saw Yamamoto in his bed looking at the two with a warm smile on his face. Rukia noticed Tsuna's teary expression let him go, she watched as Tsuna rushed to hug Yamamoto after her sat up. She was glad Yamamoto woke up, he was better at comforting people than she was.

"Shut it baseball idiot, don't interrupt the tenth when he's emotional!" a voice cut in.

Everyone turned their heads to the door to see Gokudera storm in and scold Yamamoto for his insolence. Rukia was glad that things were slowly returning to normal.

Things are starting to look brighter.

x-x

After an hour of convincing, Yamamoto, Rukia, and Gokudera dragged Tsuna down to the dining room. Tsuna tried to convince them that he wasn't hungry but the three paid no attention to him. Once they reached the dining room Rukia opened the door and dragged Tsuna to a chair. Rukia looked up and saw Unohana, Kyoko, Haru, and Ukitake sitting at the other end of the table.

"Rukia-chan!" both girls sprinted towards Rukia and knocked her down. Rukia looked in their eyes and saw relief and happiness, though they still held on to a bit of sadness. "We're so glad that you are all right!"

"I'm sorry for worrying both of you." Rukia apologized.

"Haru is still very mad with you!" Haru scoffed, "You made Tsuna-san cry!"

"I know and I feel horrible but I got a favor to ask, could you prepare something for Tsuna-san to eat?" Rukia turned and looked at Tsuna who was twiddling his thumbs out of nervousness. "He looks like a ghost."

"Leave it to us Rukia-chan." Kyoko got helped Haru get off of Rukia and headed off to the kitchen, Rukia noticed they both felt different, as if something inside of them had changed drastically. After telling Tsuna that Kyoko and Haru would bring him his meal she dragged Yamamoto to where Unohana and Ukitake were. No one said anything in those few seconds, Rukia felt very nervous with that silence. Finally Ukitake stood up from his chair and gave her a bear hug. Rukia heard Yamamoto laugh at Rukia's predicament. Finally Ukitake sat down and motioned to the two to do the same.

"Captain Unohana, Captain Ukitake I sorry I made you worry so much."

"No need to apologize," Unohana shook her head. "We're the ones who should apologize, if we would have noticed sooner…"

"Stop, please, what is done is done."

"It's just that I should have said something to lord Ryuunosuke. I wanted him to know that his father loved him."

"I think he already knew." Yamamoto interrupted, "I could see that he didn't truly hate his father, though he told me otherwise."

"Who are you? I don't believe have met." Ukitake asked.

"I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, Rukia's boyfriend!" he exclaimed, his smile grew even bigger. Rukia could feel the impending stares that Unohana and Ukitake gave. The stares were demanding an answer _now_.

"Its true." Rukia decided to let it down gently, and maybe they wouldn't overreact.

"I see, have you two jumped the gun yet?" Unohana asked.

'_have we…'_ Upon realizing what she meant Rukia's cheeks turned crimson in embarrassment. She turned and saw Yamamoto's cheeks also slightly pink. _'They think that we…'._ So much for not overreacting.

"No!" Yamamoto burst out, "I would never do something to Rukia against her will!" Rukia could see he was flustered, for once.

"I'm sure that Unohana is just kidding, right?"

"Mr. Yamamoto," Unohana ignored Ukitake and continued on, "I am glad that you are such a gentleman but if I ever hear that you did something against Lady Rukia's will…" Unohana's gaze turned darker, her aura more fearful. "Bad things might happen."

Yamamoto laughed nervously at the threat, he had a feeling that she wasn't kidding when she said that.

"Has anything happened to Kyoko and Haru?" Rukia asked; anything to change the subject. "Their auras feel different."

"Oh yes," Unohana's face turned back to normal. "They have been training with me on the healing arts."

"Can they do it?"

"I was very surprised as well, they are fast learners and they have a pure linker core."

"Linker core?" Yamamoto asked.

"A Linker Core is a special 'organ' that gathers aura from the body and the environment. The 'organ' is something that all people have but few actually use." Ukitake explained.

"Those two have strong hearts, I'm sure that they will put what they learned into good use." Rukia turned her head and saw Haru force feeding Tsuna while Kyoko giggled; Gokudera was fuming and yelling at Haru for disrespecting Tsuna. Seeing their smiles made everything that happened before worth it. There was only one thing that worried her, now that everything was over what would happen to Orihime?

"What's wrong Rukia?" Yamamoto asked.

"I was just thinking about Orihime and Grimmjow. I wonder what will happen to them?"

"As much as I hate so say it Rukia, I think Orihime doesn't have long to live." Ukitake bailed his hands into a fist. "It pains me to see one of my students go, all because I didn't look at the family good enough."

"Please don't blame yourself Captain Ukitake, what's done is done, we can't change what happened." Rukia placed her hand on top of his fist. "I want to find a way to fix this but there is nothing none of us can do."

"I know…"

"So where is Orihime?" Yamamoto asked.

"She's with Grimmjow and Nel, I think they are at Rosa Giardino."

The sound of that place made her shiver, but at the same time it made her heart fill with warmth. She all the memories of that place, they were special to her. Rukia stood up and excused herself from the table. Yamamoto quickly followed, he wondered where was Rukia going now but before he could ask he heard loud steps through the hall.

"Extreme!"

… it could only belong to one person.

Before Rukia had any time to react, Ryohei wrapped his arms around her into a strong bear hug. Rukia had a tough time trying to free herself from his strong grip on her. Unfortunately it seemed that Ryohei was too strong for her to shake him off. Yamamoto tried to pull Rukia away from him but Chrome's head shaking had stopped him from doing so. After a few minutes of the extreme bear hug Ryohei finally let her go, Rukia thought she was going to suffocate by then.

"G-good to see you too." Rukia huffed, letting the air circulate through her lungs.

"I…" Ryohei wanted to say something; Rukia had an idea of what it was.

"Don't say a word, I know."

"But I…"

"I know." Rukia interrupted once more.

"Never disappear like that again, promise?" Ryohei pulled Rukia in for another bone crushing hug. "And you better take care of her to the extreme Yamamoto!"

"I promise sempai."

"C-can I b-breathe?" Rukia squeaked.

Ryohei let Rukia down gently before he took a step back. She then was knocked down by Chrome. Rukia thought that she was going to be injured by the end of the day if this kept up, but she understood that they were worried.

"Kuchiki-san."

Rukia wrapped her arms around chrome in order to comfort the girl. While she may have pushed Chrome into leaving her shell, she was still sensitive to her emotions. She let Chrome hug her for as long as she wanted. When she let her go Rukia stood up and started to walk towards the main doors.

"Where are you going Rukia?" Ryohei asked.

"I want to find Orihime; I need to tell her somethig."

Rukia opened the large doors that lead outside. She headed off to find Orihime and Grimmjow, to the place that was close to their hearts: Rosa Giardino.

x-x

Nemu finished writing the reports on the crystal pillars. After the Vongola destroyed all four pillars their boss ordered the Research institute to build a stronger defense mechanism. When Mayuri heard the request his mind was filled with formulas and different styles. He placed Nemu in charge of writing all of their findings and presenting them to the boss. All of this information was amazing! However one thing that her father was stumped on was the workings of the flame that the Vongola family uses.

Mayuri spend his days trying to figure out the mystery of that flame, in the data collected during his battle with Rokudo Mukuro served as a starting point for a stronger defense mechanism. Yet there was the trouble of actually stabilizing that flame, and the man would rather die before he would ask for Verde's help.

"Mayuri-sama, it's almost dinner." Nemu stated, she wanted him to eat.

"Don't interrupt me you useless doll!" he smacked her out of his way. "I am very close onto finding the right output source."

"But Mayuri-sama as you stated in one of the reports, the Vongola rings are the only stable use of output energy."

The phone on his desk rang, that ring almost drove Mayuri insane. As tempted as he was to smashing the phone, he answered.

'What do you want!" He gave a less than polite greeting.

"Is that any way to greet your old teacher?" a male voice chirped. How much Mayuri hated that voice.

"If you don't tell me what you want then I will hang up."

"I wanted the data you have on the crystal barriers that I left behind."

"It's already outdated," Mayuri tightened his grip on the phone, if he heard that man's voice he any longer he would probably go insane. "What can you possibly do with outdated data?"

"I'm just having a thought on how to renovate it into new data." Mayuri could hear Uruhara smile; all the sicker it made him. "I'm assuming that you found out about the Vongola flame?"

"That's none of your business!" Mayuri growled.

"Do you want a hint?"

"No!"

"Okay, look into the ring's history." With that Uruhara hung, leaving a raging Mayuri on the phone. That man always stuck his nose where it didn't belong. However it was a sign and only a fool would not take that opportunity for science.

"The ring's history…" A thought struck his mind. "Nemu do we have footage of my battle with that subject…"

"Chrome Dokuro?"

"Yes her, scan that footage for the ring and place it in the analyzer." Mayuri rubbed his hands together in anticipation, they may not have whatever those rings have but that doesn't mean that they cant make something similar. He can imagine all the possibilities that flame could provide. Of course he would need many test subjects.

How fortunate that the Vendice are always looking way to dispose of criminals.

x-x

Luna glanced at the flowers growling outside of Uruhara's house. She felt so grateful, watching the plant life grow peacefully. She never expected for the ritual to be performed and yet the stability of the worlds is still in one piece. The worlds were being devoured by the darkness, she saw it herself. It was something that was difficult to understand, it seemed so unnatural.

"What are you thinking about Luna?" Uruhara approached her.

"I was thinking about the circumstances of the ritual. How did we survive something like that, it seems so hard to believe."

"That's how miracles are, aren't they?"

"Well yes," Luna jumped up to Uruhara's shoulder. "I'm starting to believe that Artemis has a capricious nature."

Uruhara just chuckled in response, but he was glad that it was all over. Now he could have some peace and quiet for once.

"I am heading to Kuchiki manor to pay respects to Lord Ryuunosuke; do you wish to accompany me?" Luna asked.

"I'll be glad to."

x-x

Orihime and Grimmjow watched Nel explore the rose garden from their childhood. Being in this place brought all those memories from when Kaien was still their master. Grimmjow saw that look on her face, he knew that they didn't have long before they had to say goodbye. As painful as it was, he felt that it was for the best. She needed her rest and nothing will stand in the way of that; not even himself.

"Grimmy I think it's time for me to move on." Orihime kept her eyes on the ground.

"I know." Grimmjow answered.

"Please don't be angry at yourself, things happen for a reason."

Grimmjow stood up and walked a few steps forwards, he kept his back towards her. Orihime felt the pain in her heart grow as each moment passed.

"It's just, why did things turn out this way? Why you? Why the shrimp? Just why?" he asked.

"I wish I could answer that but I can't, I don't know why."

"I don't want you to go, I want to be with you." He picked a small light blue flower from the ground. He moved his fingers, forming the small flower into a ring. "Even if I can't be with you I want you to know that I will never forget you."

Grimmjow took Orihime's hand and placed the flower ring on her ring finger.

"I love you Grimmjow." Orihime wrapped her arms around him and leaned forward for a kiss on his lips. Grimmjow didn't fight back; he let Orihime move on her own. That kiss made his head feel light; it made him want more of her. When Orihime pulled back for some air her body started to glow, it was slowly disappearing.

"Angel onee-chan please don't go!" they heard Nel's voice crying. Nel tried to hug Orihime's legs but ended tripping on her feet. "What about onee-chan?"

"Rukia has someone who can take my place," Orihime let out a soft smile. "But don't worry I'll still watch over her."

"You pinky promise?"

"I pinky promise." Orihime extended her pinking and intertwined with Nel's and shook like a handshake. "Take care of Grimmjow kay?"

"Okay."

Orihime's body started to vanished into tiny orbs of light. When the light finally vanished an orange butterfly stood where Orihime once was. The butterfly flapped its wings before fluttering away into the forest. Grimmjow stood there, teary eyed at final moment with Orihime.

"Get out here you idiots!" he snarled.

On cue, Ichigo and Renji came out of the bushes; both looked at Grimmjow with sympathy in their eyes. Ichigo carried Nel into his arms, trying to calm the girl down. Renji wanted to say something to Grimmjow, but no words really came to mind. Finally after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence Ichigo spoke up.

"Sorry about Orihime Grimmjow."

"Don't be," Grimmjow shook his head. "It is time to let her rest."

"So what are you going to do now?" Renji asked.

"Live, I will stay with those brats for a little while longer. When they don't need me anymore I'll come back."

"Well said Grimmjow."

All three looked at the sky one last time before the headed back to the mansion.

x-x

Rukia and Yamamoto made it to Rosa Giardino along with Chrome and Ryohei. But when they arrived there was no one around. At first Rukia had a strange feeling, one that she knew the answer to; Orihime was no longer in this world. Rukia walked up the hill that she had visited so many times as a child, looking for one last look before they head back.

On the top of the hill Ryohei leaned on the giant oak tree that watched over the garden. Chrome sat down on one of the trunks that were scattered on the ground. Both were amazed at the beauty of this garden, especially before sunset. An orange butterfly fluttered besides them, landing on Rukia's hands.

"Hello Orihime." Rukia greeted.

"Wait that's Orihime!" Ryohei asked.

"I guess you decided to move on, huh?" Rukia continued, ignoring Ryohei's outburst. "Please take care; I hope we can see each other again someday."

The butterfly flapped its wings and fluttered to the sky. As she watched the butterfly she came to realize all the things that Orihime did for her. She helped her carve a new road towards the future. Orihime stood by her during the times she was all alone. But now she will move on, leaving her heart here with Grimmjow and her. Rukia now had strong friends to help her move forward.

'_No matter how the tough road ahead of me is, I will face it head on.'_

…It was all a matter of the heart.

xepiloguex

Yamamoto rushed to school having, once again, woken up late. He was getting into the habit of sleeping late, since baseball season was still a few months away. After the eclipse incident things between the Vongola and Kuchiki settled down. During their final week in Italy, Rukia told everyone that she had to stay behind a little longer.

Of course Yamamoto was not happy with this outcome, but she told him it was her brother's wishes so it couldn't be helped. Rukia promised that she would finish what she had to do in Italy and head back to Nanimori. Three months had passed by and still no sign of Rukia returning home. They talk every once in a while but it is not enough sometimes.

Yamamoto noticed Gokudera running late to school as well. Yamamoto increased his speed to catch up to him.

"Hey Gokudera why are late?" Yamamoto asked.

"Its because of that stupid alarm clock." Gokudera snarled.

"But don't you always walk to school with Tsuna?"

"Yeah but he asked me to go to school on my own, he wanted to ask something to Sasagawa." Gokudera slowed down his pace; they were close to school anyway. "As his right hand man I have to respect the tenth's wishes." Gokudera glanced at Yamamoto before starting to run.

"Hey wait up!"

Yamamoto and Gokudera arrived at the school, there was no one left outside. There was five minutes left before homeroom started. Every normal student would be in class by now or they would face Hibari's wrath, but those two weren't normal. Yamamoto stopped to catch his breath when he noticed that there was a female student still outside. Yamamoto, being the helpful man he was, decided to warn her before Hibari made his rounds.

"Hey," Yamamoto called out. "Let's get to class before Hibari shows up!"

Yamamoto stopped in his tracks when he saw her, he couldn't believe it. The female student gave him a kiss on the cheek before holding his hand. She was finally back.

"Rukia is that you?" he asked.

"Who else would it be? I am officially a representative of the Kuchiki for the Vongola."

"You're back."

"I'm sorry that things took longer that they should have." Rukia apologized.

"Don't be."

Yamamoto wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. After three months she was finally back. All he wanted to do now was stay with her as long as possible. However his happiness was short lived.

"You two better get to class before that bastard tries to kill you!" Gokudera called from inside.

Rukia let out a small sigh before she pulled Yamamoto inside. Her sanity might be gone with this family but she would not have it any other way.

* * *

A Matter of the Heart end

Sorry this took me so long but here it is. I hope it doesn't feel too rushed.

Next chapter is a special chapter.

Well you know the drill, tell me if there are any mistakes.

Thank you to all of my reviewers and readers. Look forward to any future stories.


	52. Alt end: When the Heart Aches

This ending came up to me one day when I was reading a review. So I planned out this ending and here it is. People are either going to hate me or hate me.

Please enjoy this ending: This chapter takes place after Artemis kills Marco. (Chapter 50)

* * *

Alternate Ending: When the Heart Aches

When Rukia woke up, she was in total darkness. She couldn't see anything from afar. After Marco shot her with a small cero her mind went a completely blank. She wondered what was going to happen to everyone, she failed them, she was no guardian. She had sinned; she died before she could fulfill Shirayuki's sentence. Now the world was doomed for destruction and it's all her fault.

'_I wanted to save everyone but all I ended up doing was destroying them.'_

Rukia felt a butterfly's wing brushed her cheek, snapping her out of her thoughts. She turned around to look for the butterfly. She chased after it, hoping that it would lead to a way out of this darkness. The butterfly fluttered away straight forward, Rukia sprinted to the light. As she entered the light, she recognized where she was. "This is Rosa Giardino, it always leads back to this place..."

She walked up the hill where all her memories lay, both happy ones and sad ones. Now that she thought about it her journey as a guardian began in her inner realm. When Rukia reached the top of the hill she leaned on the oak tree that kept a look out. She looked at the tree's branches; each had a flower bud ready to blossom any second.

"_Welcome to your inner realm, Priestess. I wish to speak to you."_ A monotone voice echoed through the garden.

"Who's there?"

"_There is no need to fear little one, you called for me with your pure heart."_

"Me?" Rukia placed her hand towards her chest, feeling her heartbeat. "I did this?"

"_Can I show myself to you?" _the voice asked.

Rukia nodded, a large ball of flame burned in front of her. The flame slowly took a human shape; Rukia noticed the crystal lock engulf in black flames. The flame entity placed her hand on Rukia's cheek, leaving a small tingle on it. The figure looked to the horizon, it seemed in deep thought. Rukia wondered who this entity was. It couldn't be Shirayuki since she is still locked inside the blade.

"Who are you?" Rukia asked.

"My name is Artemis, queen of all spirits."

Rukia jumped back in shock, such a powerful being inside of this world. Artemis turned around and in its silhouette she smiled. That smile brought her a sense of calm. Her thoughts brought her back to the situation at hand, the ritual.

"What should I do?" Rukia asked.

"What do you want to do?" Artemis asked back. "I will only do what you wished from me."

"I wanted to be together with Takeshi and the others but now…"

"Now you have to save everyone, by giving yourself up." Artemis finished for her.

Rukia sat down on the grass; she lowered her head to see a small flower growing between her legs. Artemis placed a hand on her shoulder in sympathy that was all she could do for her.

"I want to save them, I want to save him!"

"_You and the other priestess must seal the gate, with my help the gate will disappear. But I can't save you. You must give you your life energy to seal the gate."_

"I know…"

"_Is there anything you want me to do for you?"_ Artemis asked.

Rukia thought long and hard, she didn't want anyone to suffer because of her selfish wish. Her heart clenched at the thought of her next words. She hated to say them but it will be… for the better.

"I left two letters with Reborn, once the both letters are read I want you to erase their memories of me."

"_Do you not wish for them to remember what you did for them?"_

"I want them to be happy, especially Takeshi. I want him to fall in love again after I am gone. I want them to reach out to their futures without my memory holding them back." Rukia reached out and held onto Artemis hand, "will you please do that for me?"

"_You have my word Priestess, I am sorry that it turned out this way…"_

Rukia shook her head, "There is nothing you have to apologize about. I am happy that I have met all them, my family."

"_When you wake up you will be send back to your body." _Artemis explained,_ "You have to seal the gate before it is too late."_

"Thank you, Artemis."

x-x

Yamamoto jerked up from his sleep. His muscles felt sore, as if he slept too much. He looked around and saw the massive gate in front of him like the one in his dreams. At the center of the cavern was Rukia in her white kimono. Ignoring the pain, he stood up and sprinted towards Rukia. He wrapped his arms around her and held her in an embrace. Yamamoto rested his chin on her soft hair, he finally reached her.

Rukia turned around and hugged him back. Her hot tears rolled down her face. She wanted to curse fate for doing what it did. She listened as Yamamoto whispered into her ear how glad he got to her on time. What he didn't realize was that it was too late and she signed her life away. Rukia didn't have the heart to tell him that. So she leaned up and kissed him on the lips, that kiss felt differently than all the others, maybe because it will be the last time she could ever kiss him. She could hear from a distance Tsuna and the others starting wake up, it was the last chance she had to see them.

'_It is for the best after all.'_

The massive gates slowly opened, releasing black aura from its interior. A strong gust came forth from the gates. Rukia struggled herself free from Yamamoto's protective embrace. She will protect them with her life. Rukia begin to cast a protective barrier in front of Yamamoto, splitting them apart. His eyes widened and started to bang on the barrier, Rukia could see it in her eyes. They were begging for an answer, _why are you doing this?_

He wouldn't understand, and soon he will forget her, everyone will. It will hurt at first but the pain will go away, at least she hoped it did. Yamamoto looked down at his feet, a diamond seal with the crystal lock insignia at the center was slowly rotating under him. His eyes widened at what she was about to do.

"Rukia…" he muttered, then it leaped out of his throat, "Rukia!"

Rukia gave him a soft warm smile, before she snapped her fingers and watched as Yamamoto and the others disappear. The barrier expanded and took its place on the doors.

Rukia had to resign herself to fate, she was ready, she had no regrets, and it was the end.

x-x

Kyoko and Haru watched in horror as the sky darkened with each passing second. There was nothing they could do but watch as the darkness swallowed the manor. They felt dread in their hearts, as if something bad happened. As if they had lost someone, someone they care about. Luna could only comfort them as best as she could.

White flames appeared before them and slowly take shape, it took the shape of Rukia.

"_Hey Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan." _the silhouette Rukia greeted.

"Rukia-chan?" Kyoko went out and reach her but her hand passed through the flames unharmed. "Is that you?"

"_No," _the Rukia silhouette shook her head. _"I am no longer the Rukia you know, I am not human."_

"What's happening priestess?" Luna asked.

"_The gate is opened and gone out of control." _The silhouette Rukia turned around watching the sky being swallowed by the darkness. _"It is my job to fix the mess I caused."_

"What is going to happen to you?" Haru asked.

"_The reason that the priestess holds unlimited power during this ritual is to stop something like this from happening. Once I close the gate, my life will…"_

"No please don't leave us Rukia-chan!" Kyoko and Haru tried to reach out once more to stop Rukia from disappearing only to pass through her body and stumble to the ground. "What about Yamamoto-san and the others?"

"_That's why I came to you guys, I want you to promise that you will take care of them." _The silhouette Rukia fell to her knees, _"I wanted to stay with him, and maybe die with him but I want all of you to have a future."_

"Rukia-chan…"

"_This is goodbye, please take care of Nel as well." _The silhouette Rukia vanished only her voice was left. _"I left her with Grimmjow but he might need a little help."_

x-x

Orihime could feel something was about to happen under the manor. Her body started radiate a dim white glow. A diamond seal with a cross insignia at the center appeared underneath her feet. She smiled knowingly of what's to come. Grimmjow held on to her wrist tight, refusing to let her go.

"You can go!" Grimmjow growled

"I'm sorry Grimmjow it's for the best."

"How do you know that? You're going to leave me behind!" Grimmjow loosened his grip, "I don't want you to disappear."

"I won't disappear; I will always remain in your heart."

Orihime yanked her arm away from Grimmjow and closed her eyes. She let the light from the seal take her to where Rukia was. A second before she was completely gone she wanted to give him one last memory. Orihime leaned forward and gave him a kiss, their lips ghostly touched but to Grimmjow he felt her warmth. With one last look she let the light guide her to where Rukia was.

When the light died down Grimmjow saw Tsuna and the others confused of their surroundings. Grimmjow immediately thought of Rukia doing something like this, to keep her friends safe. He caught sight of Yamamoto; his broken face told him all he needed to know.

Ukitake was about to asked them how did they arrived, when a bright stream of light that came from the direction of the gates shot forth from the ground to the sky. The stream of light started to slowly cleared away the eclipse and clouds, the stream got smaller and smaller until it also disappeared.

The sky looked clear, as if the events that happened a few minutes ago never occurred.

Yamamoto didn't listen to the voices around him. He couldn't feel anything, nothing at all. He broke into a run towards the mansion, it was like his instincts taken over and they were leading him to the place where he was before.

"Follow him," Reborn ordered.

Tsuna and the gang followed Yamamoto into the mansion. Renji threw Ichigo's arm around his shoulders and helped him walk. Ukitake did the same for Grimmjow. They were also worried about Rukia, they had to know what happened in that place and figure out what was that light. However everyone had the same feeling in the heart, that Rukia was no longer part of this world.

For once they hoped that their instincts were wrong.

x-x

When Yamamoto finally reached the end of the long hall, he pushed the old doors and ran into the cavern; the roof of the cavern was gone. He could see a mysterious figure at the center of the cavern. He sprinted towards that spot, hoping that figure was Rukia. However he stopped when he saw that the figure was a man. Yamamoto could hear Tsuna and the others catching up.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"I'm Yamamoto Takeshi; I want to know where Rukia is?"

The man shook his head, he lead Yamamoto deeper into the now lit cavern. The man stopped at looked down, Yamamoto did the same. His eyes widened when he saw Rukia's Vongola ring.

"Boss!" Yamamoto heard someone's voice but he didn't recognize who that person was.

Tsuna and the others finally caught up with Yamamoto and Byakuya. When they saw the Vongola ring on the ground they knew that it was too late. Chrome placed her hand to her mouth and started to cry, the others couldn't believe it.

On the ground close by there was the crystal lock with a single white feather, Yamamoto reached for the feather and with one touch they were all blinded by a strong light. Someone else's memories flowed through their heads.

_Rukia looked behind her to find Orihime with a sad look on her face. But the look in her eyes meant that she knew what they had to do to save them. Yet, even if they knew it still didn't made things any easier. Orihime walked towards her and leaned on Rukia's back. Their hands clasped together, the white butterfly tattoo on Rukia's right hand transferred over to Orihime. _

"_Hey Rukia?" _

"_What's wrong Orihime?"_

"_You think that Grimmy and the others will be alright after this?"_

"_They'll be fine, they're strong after all, I'm sure it will pain them a bit but they will get used it."_

"_That's silly Rukia, but you're right. One day they will move on."_

"_No that's silly," Rukia scolded, "Remember we're leaving our hearts with them, as long as we exist in even one memory we will always be there for them."_

"_You're right."_

_The light around them started to grow stronger; they could feel their bodies drifting away. Rukia held Orihime's hands tightly. Both knew that the other had a look of acceptance and regret. But it was all they could do. _

"_I'm sorry Takeshi…"_

Once the light died down everyone looked at each other with looks of surprise and sadness. The rocky texture was now filled with asters and white, yellow, and dark pink roses. Unohana couldn't hold back her tears any longer; she understood what the flowers meant.

"It seems that Rukia and Orihime left a message for all of you." Ukitake said, looking at the field of flowers.

"What do you mean captain?" Ichigo asked, he closed his eyes and tried to hold back his tears, unlike Renji who was almost sobbing.

"Each flower has its own meaning," he explained, trying as hard as he could to not let his voice break. " The aster means 'a heart that believes', white roses mean 'eternally', dark pink roses means 'gratitude', and yellow roses means 'apology'. If you put it together it the message is…"

"'We're sorry for doing this, but we are grateful for everything. Our hearts believe in all of you'." Reborn finished explaining.

Yamamoto dropped to his knees and tried to hold back his tears. He looked down and saw a rose different from the rest, it was red. Yamamoto realized that rose as for him and it meaning was.

_I love you._

Reborn felt the right time for them to receive the two letters that Rukia gave him before the ritual. He gave one of the letters to Unohana and the other to Yamamoto. Unohana cleared her throat and read aloud Rukia's final letter.

x-x

_If everyone is reading this letter it means that I didn't make it through the ritual. I wanted to leave these last words, that way I won't have any regrets. I always hid my words, never expressing what I truly feel. I felt like I took all of you for granted, but now that I'm about to depart from this world, I realize how important everyone is. I'm sorry for yelling at all of you the other day. You guys were worried about me and I let my anger get the best of me, for that I am sorry. These words are from the bottom of my heart._

_Gokudera,_

_You always worked so hard in everything you put your mind to. I know we always had our quarrels but I wanted to say that I am proud of being your friend. When you fought Bel in the ring battles I was so scared that you weren't coming back. I remember that look in your eyes, the look of reaching for what you want, no matter the cost. I am glad that you grew out of it and realized what Tsuna wanted. I know you will become a great right hand man._

"You stupid woman." Gokudera snarled, his eyes focused on the floor.

_Ryohei,_

_My second brother, you were always there for me with your extreme ways and I wanted to thank you for all the strength you gave me, you are like the shinning sun that brightens our day. You were the first person who I opened my heart to. I wanted to thank you for your kind words and your countless energy, looking at you made me feel hyped up. Don't worry; you didn't break your promise. I wanted to do this; I wanted to protect you this time. Please don't be sad, you have to be strong for Kyoko, she is going to need you more than anything. Can you promise me that you will stay strong for her?_

"I promise Rukia, to the extreme." Ryohei whispered.

_Chrome,_

_You started to come out of your shell please don't go back. Remember that all of us are your family; even after I am gone they will still be there to protect you. I leave them in your care as a fellow female guardian, they need something to cling to, something to protect. I want you to be their pillar of support and their shield. I know that you are strong Chrome; you need to have more faith in your abilities. I have faith in you that you will show your true colors one day, even if I am not there._

Chrome only shook her head, whether it was to deny what Rukia was saying or because she couldn't believe what the letter stated.

_Hibari,_

_We really never talk that much, and that is one thing that I regret. I won't say much since you hate babbling. Please keep the disciple with these guys will you? They're going to need it…_

"I don't take orders from anyone herbivore."

_Grimmjow,_

_Please take care of Nel for me, I really hate for her to be alone and she likes you. I hope that you can be strong for her and from them. I wanted to thank you for looking after me until now, I felt a sense of comfort when you first showed up at my doorstep. From when you trained me for the ring battles to when we sparred, I got stronger thanks to you. I hope that you keep an eye out for the guys. I know I am asking too much from you but I know that you can do it._

"Are you fucking satisfied shrimp? Tell me does this make you happy!" he growled, though he knew that it wouldn't matter anymore.

_Ichigo and Renji,_

_You two made my life a complete mess and I loved it. With you two we always broke out of the boring normality, with Grimmjow into the mix it was always fun. Take care of Nii-sama, I don't want him to shatter after this. He will need the two of you to keep the family together. And I am sorry for running away the first time we saw each other again._

"You always did what you wanted."

"Was there no other way?" Ichigo asked out loud. There was no answer, there didn't need to be because they already knew that answer.

_Tsuna,_

_I know that you never wanted to be a mafia boss but I am glad that I met you. It's because of you that I got to meet everyone else. Remember Tsuna, the future is yours for the taking. Even if Reborn tells you otherwise, I know that you will listen to your heart and choose what's best for you. Whatever you end up doing reach it with your dying will…_

"Rukia-san, thank you." Tsuna tried to wipe his tears, but more fell. He couldn't tell if he was thanking her for saving them or for her final words of encouragement.

_Please give the second page to Takeshi, that letter is for him alone._

_I wanted to leave these words before I face my fate; I want to pray that everything will turn out for the better. But I want everyone to know that even if I leave this world I will never forget everyone, you guys will always remain in my heart._

Yamamoto stared at the letter intensely, he didn't want to open that letter, because he knew it meant goodbye. Yet he listened to the other letter, he heard all of the words of encouragement that she gave them and the apology she held out to them. With one final deep breath he opened the letter; he began to read the words to himself.

_-Takeshi,_

_If you are reading this letter then it means that I succeeded in rescuing you and I'm no longer there. I wanted to find a way to say goodbye. As painful as those words sound I have to let them out, I don't want you to suffer because of me. I hope that you do hate me for leaving you behind, if it means that you will move on then so be it._

'_I can never hate you…'_

_Takeshi you were always like the rain, so gentle as a shower yet you can turn into a strong downpour. When I was with you always managed to wash away all of my worries, when I was sad you were there, when I was happy you gave me that smile. That honest smile that made my heart flutter whenever I saw it. Please, never lose that smile; it makes you who you are._

'_I wasn't strong enough to make you happy…'_

_Your love was pure and true, and I ended up betraying it. I saved you for my own selfish reasons and for that I will not apologize. I would have done it again and again if it meant that you guys have a future. Remember that no matter where you are, I will always be in your heart._

'_Rukia…'_

_I better end this letter, since I am running out of time. Please remember that I will always love you and that you will always be in my heart. Maybe one day we will meet again, in another life._

_I hope you find someone that will love you as much as I did._

_Yet the thought of you being with someone else makes me sad, it makes my heart crumble with regret._

_In the end I might have hurt you more instead of saving you and for that I'm sorry._

_If it is too painful then forget about me_

_-Rukia _

_PS: if I could even be in a fracture of a memory then I will be happy_

Yamamoto crush the letter in his hands, the pain in his heart was greater than any pain he received in any battle. He felt empty; he wanted to curse the world for taking her away. He looked at the red rose that stood proudly in front of him. He took it by the stem, not caring about the thorns and let its petals fly away. No one said a word; there was nothing that they could say to comfort him.

"Rukia!"

Yamamoto fell to his knees and cried, he cried for his loss. He didn't care about who was watching or what anyone else said. He looked at the bloodied hand, and let it fall to the floor. One drop of blood touched the crystal lock. A powerful light shined bright, the lock floated high to the sky. Everyone head someone whispers something in their ears.

"_You will forget about me, there is no reason to be sad." The voice said, "it's best to forget…"_

The light grew stronger and brighter swallowing everyone in the process. This was Rukia's last gift, the gift to move one without her. In Yamamoto's head, however there was a different thought going through his head.

'_I will not forget, no matter what!'_

XepilogueX

The morning wind was chilly as Yamamoto walked up the large hill. He had visited this place many times before but winter was just around the corner. When he finally reached that place he stood in front of it, the sun was just about to rise. Yamamoto loved that place it was the only place that he could relax and watch the sun rise.

"Hey there." He called out to the wind. "It's been a while hasn't it?"

No response.

He dug his hands into his pockets, shielding them from the cold.

"I wanted to keep you up to the current events. Guess what? Tsuna finally proposed to Kyoko last night. They seemed so happy, sensei said that Tsuna finally developed some balls" he chuckled.

"Tsuna is still constructing the base here in Nanimori, so when it's done we can move our main base here. I like that idea, that way I can come here more often."

Yamamoto took out a small bouquet of forget-me-nots and placed them on the grave.

"Ichigo has officially taken your place as guardian of the moon. Byakuya said it would serve as bond between the Kuchiki and Vongola He's a great guy to get along with; he's my drinking buddy when sempai is away on missions."

Yamamoto looked at his watch; the clock read 6:30 am. The train was about to leave in one hour. He took out a small katana pendant and blank piece of paper. He hung the pendant around his neck and turned around to leave.

It has been three years since the ritual incident. The day after the ritual passed he realized that he was the only one who remembered her. Everyone else didn't remember who she was or the events that happened before. He begged Reborn to build a small grave in Nanimori, he never wanted to forget her, and strangely the small hitman agreed. He wanted to ask if he also remembered her but the subject never came up.

There was only one picture that still remained, everything else vanished without a trace. It was almost as if she never existed. It was painful that he was the only one that still remembered, he sometimes wondered if he was going to forget her soon. Now he comes every chance he gets to visit her, even if he is the only one who can't move on. He wondered if he could remember her with those forget-me-nots he placed on her grave every chance he got. On his way back he ran into Ryohei. The man had his bags, ready to head to the station.

"Where have you been Yamamoto?" Ryohei asked.

"The spot." He simply answered.

"Ah," he nodded in understanding. "You went to visit her again to the extreme?"

"Yeah, but now it's time to go."

They walked in silence; Ryohei knew that Yamamoto would generally be quiet when he came back from his visits. He wondered who was the girl was that Yamamoto missed; he would always hear Yamamoto talking to someone who wasn't there. But to each of his own sanity, it was his business. All he could do as a friend is to be there when he needs it.

"So Yamamoto, mind telling me again who is this girl that you extremely miss?"

"Someday we might see her again." That was all Yamamoto said.

"_Until then I will be fighting by your side."_

'_thanks… Shirayuki.'

* * *

_

Alt: When the Heart Aches end

Well here you go, this is the last chapter to _A Matter of the Heart. _I wanted to thank Hokkyokusei and Grenouille-85/Grenny851 for being my betas all this time and Inuno for beta-ing ch. 29. To all who reviewed, and the silent readers. I would have never finished this story if it wasn't for you guys. I have a few stories planned after this, so look forward to it.

Later

-7sodeno shirayuki7


End file.
